Soul of the Tempest - Shinatsuhiko
by BringZStorm
Summary: Tatsumi lost everything at the young age of seven. He is found and raised by a former general of the empire as a warrior destined to pave a road with blood and death. Carrying the blessings of the wind, he has only one mission. Bring down the Millennial Empire. [Originally Blade of Tempest - Shinatsuhiko]
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hello everybody, BzS here.**

 **Welcome to Soul of the Tempest – Shinatsuhiko (Originally Called Blade of Tempest – Shinatsuhiko).**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience, but it is finally here.**

 **This rewrite has changed a lot of things about this story, in fact, it barely resembles the original.**

 **I include a lot of characters from the original manga Akame Ga Kill and Akame Ga Kill – Zero. If you have not yet read either, highly recommended, especially Zero.**

 **Thank you for your continued support. I am very glad I was able to rewrite this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 _ ****Big thanks to An Exile for editing my chapters for me. If he weren't here, this fanfic would be a grammatical mess with 9:1 speech:description ratio.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill, any references to other series, or anything that's not my own original creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

"Father! Mother! Hurry!" My little feet sunk into the soft soil. The green grass spanned as far as my eyes could see. There was nothing else. Just the sky, the grass, and my family.

"Hehe, slow down Tatsumi." My father's comforting voice echoed I spun around and ran backwards, waving my arms and motioning for my parents to hurry. His brown hair swayed in the crisp breeze and his soft brown eyes blended perfectly with his mature face.

"Watch where you are going, it'd be shameful if you fell." My mother said in a cold tone, yet concern was evident in her voice. She and my father slowly walked after me, strolling through the lush, green plains. Her silky black hair and forest green eyes melded perfectly with the world.

I giggled and jumped high into the air, doing a 360-Degree spin. The sky and the earth spun.

My left foot hit the ground. The world burst into flames.

I stared down at the bloody bodies of my parents. Their eyes slowly turned towards me.

I opened my eyes, unable to register what had just happened. I slowly sat up, sweat covering my forehead. My head was muddled and my memories were fuzzy. A light breeze swept by and the fog inside my head slowly cleared.

That's right… My name… Tatsumi…7 years old. The night a few days ago…

I lost everything.

* * *

I sat on a log by the fire that had been put out last night. It was early in the morning, and I'm in the middle of a forest, a few miles from where my savior found me. He found my unconscious body hidden under a broken piece of wood on the side of the road along with the bodies of my parents.

The night a few days ago, some mean looking people stopped our carriage. Mother and father seemed worried and one of the guys dragged us out. They hit my parents and I tried to stop them, but they hit me too. I blacked out and when I woke up, it was to my savior's face.

"Good morning, Tatsumi." I looked up at the man who saved me.

He was tall, probably average height by a regular adult standard, but he towered over me. His hair was golden yellow, slick and smooth like golden silk. It was messy and long enough covered his ears, making him seem no older than twenty. But his eyes told me otherwise. Looking into those deep green eyes was like staring at an grand elder tree, a symbol of wisdom. If I had to guess the man's age based on my intuition, it would be over forty. His body was sturdy and muscular but not overly buff, making him the type that probably looks slim and elegant in proper business clothing. I felt just a bit of anxiety when he spoke to me, he was a stranger after all.

"Where are your manners?" He continued after a few moments of silence. His tone was joking, but I immediately felt a rush of fear. He had this aura of authority, similar if not stronger than my mother's. My mother was very scary when she was angry.

"U-um, sorry! Good morning… Mr - I mean, Arthur." He nodded.

"Good, you remembered." I let out a sigh of relief.

I returned to staring at the pile of ashes before me, my hands slightly trembling. That made me more nervous than that one time when mother made me do a speech in front of several other families at a party.

"Good morning!" A young voice said from the tree line. A child emerged from the bushes, in his hand, a basket filled with various berries and fruits. There were several different kinds, many I have never seen before. I wonder what they taste like?

"Good work, Yoshiro." I looked up at the young boy for a second, taking in his appearance.

He was around my age, 7 years old or so. His hair was dark brown and spiked backward. His eyes, light brown. His body was leaning towards the bulky side, yet his muscles weren't overly apparent. He was definitely physically strong for his age. He glanced at me before returning his attention to Arthur.

"Shishou*, what's the plan today?" The boy, Yoshiro, asked. Is he ignoring me? That makes me a little sad.

"As usual, we continue your training." Arthur replied.

Yoshiro smiled and nodded. He passed the basket to Arthur, took out a few fruits and berries and began eating. Arthur turned to me and tossed me an apple. I tried to catch it, but failed, and it dropped to the ground. I picked it up, dusted it off and hesitantly bit into it, doing my best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that someone was glaring at me.

* * *

Arthur and Yoshiro cleaned up the campsite and began walking. I followed behind them. They stopped at a river half a mile from the campsite. I fell to the ground panting as soon as I confirmed they stopped. Yoshiro, however, was only a little short on breath. I sat down at the roots of a tree and watched as Arthur guided Yoshiro through punches and kicks.

Was this… what did my father call it? Mar.. Martian arts? Marching arts? My mother was always against it. She gave him a good lecture when he suggested teaching me. Lost in thoughts and memories, the day quickly passed and night came.

For the past few days, I found my mind wandering, disconnected from the world. As I thought that, I bit into the slightly charred meat of whatever animal this was. Arthur brought it, so I ate it without question. It was a new taste. My family was quite rich, and so I've never tried meat like this before. If my mother saw me, she'd yell at me for sure.

Arthur suggested we go to sleep, and so I went to a nearby patch of grass, laid my head down, and fell asleep.

Another night passed. Another day passed.

Night, Day, Night, Day.

Before I knew it, a week has gone by. An empty week. Meaningless week.

That's when I got my wakeup call.

* * *

I woke up when someone slapped me right across the face. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who attacked me, making no move to cover my face nor to defend myself. I stared at the familiar light brown eyes.

"Get up." He said… now that I think about it, this was the first time he spoke to me…

I picked myself up from the ground and felt the left side of my face, which was stinging slightly. My expression didn't change at all, which was odd. I scraped my knee a few months ago and cried until my mother told me to tough it out as she carefully treated my wound.

This was much more painful than a scraped knee, yet I felt nothing more than wonder. What does Yoshiro want from me? Why did he wake me up like that? He began walking away from the campsite. I looked back and saw Arthur sleeping, leaned against the trunk of a tree. His arms were crossed, giving off the feeling that he's ready to jump up at any time.

I turned back to Yoshiro and followed him through the forest. A few hundred meters away, he finally stopped. He turned around, and for the first time, glared at me. His eyes were piercing, filled with an unfriendly light.

"I'm going to come out and say it. What's the deal with you?" He said in a low, threatening tone. I tilted my head in response. What is he referring to? What did I do?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He gritted his teeth. That's not healthy you know? Your teeth will wear down if you do that too often.

"You piss me off, you know that?" Piss me off? Isn't that a bad saying? I should warn him.

"You shouldn't say that. My mother said that's bad." I think something broke in him and he punched me right in the face. I landed on my backside with an "oof". I wiped my left cheek and mouth and felt something wet. I looked at my left hand and saw blood smeared on the back. Flashbacks of the night my parent's night sent my body trembling.

"You… how can you act like you don't care? Your parents are dead!" He yelled out in anger.

"My… parents?"

Dead? Does that mean they died?

 _"Father, what does it mean to die?" I asked while grasping onto my father's thigh. He closed the book he was reading and look down at me, clearly surprised._

 _"That's a tough question… what brought it up?" He inquired. I held up a large picture book and showed it to him._

 _"In the story mother told me today, the little piggy 'died'. I don't know what that means." I explained sadly. I hope he isn't disappointed in me._

 _"I see… Tatsumi, to die means the person or creature goes away." He said hesitantly. I scratched my head._

 _"Goes... Away? Will they come back?"_

 _"…No, to die means to go away forever."_

Forever?

"My parents… died?" I felt my heart beat faster and faster. My eyes widened. They aren't coming back?

"Yeah… they died." Yoshiro confirmed, calmer this time.

 _"Will you and mother die one day?" I asked, a little fearful. I don't want my parents to go away!_

 _"… Yeah, one day… your mother and I will also go away forever…"_

"Ah…" A small sound came out from my throat. Reality struck mercilessly and I felt something break open inside me. The floodgates opened and tears rolled down my cheeks. A piercing scream burst out from my throat and I collapsed to my knees.

Arthur quickly rushed over to the sound, but he stopped himself from saying anything when he realized what was going on. I felt the entire world collapse on me. I felt so heavy, everything felt dark. I let that darkness engulf me, screaming the entire time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I sat on the log by the fire. My eyes couldn't move away from the fire. It crackled and popped, burning brightly. Slowly but surely, it grew smaller and smaller. The bright orange flame slowly reverted to a pile of white ash and black dust. I felt empty on the inside. If I had to describe it, something was missing from me. Something was stolen from me along with my parents.

The bright orange flame burning within me had burned out, turning into a pile of white ash and black dust.

"You know, there are a lot of people in this world that believe fire symbolizes life." A soft voice reached my ears. Arthur stepped over the log I was sitting on and sat down beside me. I didn't move, my eyes never leaving the pile of ashes.

"A fire starts small, slowly grows and grows until it burns bright and fierce, before slowly burning out." Arthur continued. What is he trying to get at?

"The flame within you... It was lit by your parents when they gave birth to you. That fire, without a doubt, brought light and warmth to them." I looked up at him. He knelt before me, face to face, and stared into my eyes.

"That flame, are you going to let some stranger, some random degenerate, smother it? That flame your parents spent years nurturing and burning, is it going to burn out just like that?" I looked down at the ground. Words flowed out of my mouth without my brains consent.

"My parents… They are gone forever… Who stole them away from me? What gave them the right to do that?!" I started soft, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. The pent up anger, frustration, sadness. I released them all.

"Why did it have to happen to me?! Why did this happen to them?!" I yelled and cried, tears renewed and flowing. My parents were great people. They were kind and loving and charitable. I was obedient and I worked hard to live up to their expectations. My parents don't deserve this! I don't deserve this!

I covered my eyes, trying fruitlessly to stop the tears.

"I loved them, my father was so kind and gentle, my mother was strict, but she really cared, she really did. So why did this have to happen?" Arthur patiently waited for me to finish.

"No one has the right to take a life. Yet there are people who ignore that and do it anyways." I clenched my fists. I wanted to scream about how unfair that is.

"But Tatsumi, this isn't about them, this is about you." What? I turned my eyes back to Arthur.

He bent down and gently, but firmly blew on the pile of ashes and dust. But nothing happened. I stared at him, unable to understand what he was doing. But soon enough, a few small red and orange dots began to appear from under the pile of ashes. Those dots burst and sparks flew from them.

Right before my eyes, the smothered flame reignited and burned.

"The fire within you, it's been trampled on, smothered, the fuel stolen away. No one has the right to do that, not even you." My eyes widened. He stood back up.

"Your parents started that flame within you and kept it burning for years. Now, it's your duty to continue their legacy." I was speechless. He smiled gently.

"Your parents, you loved them, didn't you?"

"…Yeah… I loved them so much."

"I'm sure they love you just as much, maybe even more. That's why you can't give up. Live, grow stronger, find another reason to live, a different fuel to keep that flame burning. But never forget about them, remember this feeling inside you now." I placed my right hand on my chest. My heart is beating steadily. It reminded me of the times I woke up with a nightmare and slept with my father. His heartbeat, I can hear it even now.

"This feeling in you, it was despair. But now… now it is hope, now it is determination."

I see… A flame smothered, that is despair. But a flame re-ignited, that is hope.

"Now Tatsumi, tell me what I want to hear." I looked up at him a little confused, but seeing his smile, I smiled back for the first time in weeks. I knew what he wanted to hear, and it was exactly what I wanted to say.

"Thank you. I will live even if it kills me." He patted my head. I relished the familiar feeling.

"That's right. Live, even if it kills you." With that, he gave a satisfied nod and walked away. But I didn't have much time to myself, as someone else sat down on the log beside me.

"Tatsumi." I heard Yoshiro say my name for the first time. It makes me feel special somehow. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. If he hadn't forced me to face reality, who knows what would have happened. Maybe I would've ended up wallowing in despair without knowing it for the rest of my life. Maybe Arthur would've done something about it. But for all I care, he saved me.

"It's okay." I said quickly and softly. He rubbed his head. Is he embarrassed?

"Um… here." He brought out his hand as if to give me something. I reached out and he handed it to me. My eyes widened. It was a ring. A golden ring with a bright red ruby in the center, with an insignia carved into it.

The insignia was the symbol of my lineage. This was my mother's ring.

"Where did you get this?"

"When we saved you a week ago, your mother was clenching onto it tightly. I knew it was something important and decided to give it to you when you woke up. But I couldn't find the right time." He confessed nervously.

I stared down at the ring. My mother's wedding ring.

 _"Mother, what's that ring?"_

 _"Oh, this thing? This is a ring symbolizing your father's lineage, a ring that is passed down from mother to son, and son to wife. It also represents an oath your father and I took."_

 _"Is it important?"_

 _"…Yes. Very. One day, you will have to give this to another girl."_

Tears streamed down my face. I turned to Yoshiro and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much…" He smiled and nodded. After I separated from him, he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Tatsumi… can you… tell me about your family?" I wiped my tears, confused. He seemed to understand my confusion. He looked up at the sky. We were sitting in the clearing so the night sky was clearly visible.

"I… grew up without knowing my parents. I always felt something was wrong, living in an orphanage. Last year, the day after I turned 7 years old, I ran away from home. Shishou… Arthur found me wandering in the forest and took me in. I've… always wanted a family, and Shishou is the closest thing I have." I was shocked, but quickly recovered. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course! I will tell you everything I remember." He smiled happily.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

We both stared at each other and burst into giggles and I began to recount my memories.

That night marked the beginning of my story.

* * *

Morning came quickly. I groaned and picked myself off the ground. I looked around and saw Yoshiro a feet away. He was sprawled out onto the ground, his limbs pointing in different directions with his head turned away from me. I held in a laugh. He looked ridiculous.

Last night, we talked and talked until eventually, we both fell asleep. My neck ached because of my sleeping posture. I groaned in discomfort as I twisted my neck and laid back down. I stared at the sky, the bright blue sky. White puffs floated up there in the sky. The surrounding forest rustled and a light breeze blew across my face as if caressing it; a comfortable feeling.

Wind… what a wonderful thing.

I thought back to last night. If fire symbolized life, then the wind that revives the fire would be the breath that breathes life into everything.

This dull ache on my neck. The comfort from the wind. These memories of my parents. This is what it means to feel alive.

"Thank you, Father, Mother…"

"Arthur, please teach me how to fight." I asked him later that morning. We had just reached the river once again, Arthur was preparing to teach Yoshiro again when I popped the request. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Are you sure?" Was all he asked. I nodded without a hint of hesitation.

"I… I want to be able to fight. I want to find a reason to live and I want to be able to protect that reason. So please, teach me how to fight!" I said as I bowed. He nodded.

"Very good response, I will agree to teach you, but there I something you must understand right now." I looked back at him seriously. His sky blue eyes stared deep into mine.

"Killing someone. It is evil. It is unjust. It is wrong."

"I understand." I know firsthand how much it hurts to lose someone important to you. I would never force that feeling upon someone else.

"But sometimes, in order to protect someone, you must kill another. In other words, I will be teaching you guys how to kill." My eyes widened. What is he saying?

"If you wish to fight, you mustn't be afraid to take another's life." I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me.

"But hear me, and hear me well. You must never, ever enjoy killing. When you take a life for the first time, etch into your heart that sickening feeling. Bear that guilt for the rest of your life. Should you stop feeling that guilt, stop fighting."

"We save innocents with blood covered hands. We save lives by taking them. We are the evil that fights against the evil. This is not a hero's path, nor the path of justice. We can't save people. There's only one thing we can do: pray that the victims goes to heaven and send the bastards to hell. Tatsumi, are you prepared to bear the sin, the burden of staining your hands with blood?" I clenched my fists. If this is what it takes to prevent another tragedy. I will do it.

"Yes." He stared deep into my eyes. I did not flinch nor look away, staring right back at him. Soon, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Alright then. My name is Arthur Pendragon, former General of the Empire and leader of the Empire's Elite Assassination Unit. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you! Shishou!" He stopped for a second and laughed. What is he laughing about? Was I not suppose to call him Shishou?

"Hehe, Yoshiro has been calling me that for a year now, I told him to stop but long since given up, guess that makes two." I released a sigh of relief and Yoshiro grinned.

He patted the both of our heads.

"I promise, I will make you guys the best you can be."

We both nodded.

"Now, let's get started."

* * *

 ***Shishou: Master or Teacher**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Kill

**Hey guys, BzS here.**

 **First of all, thank you all so much for the warm welcome you gave this story. I really, really appreciate it.**

 **Next, the rest of Soul of Tempest will be written in third person point of view because I think it makes a better narrative. The first chapter was written in first person due to conditional reasons that I won't go too deeply into.**

 **That's all, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Kill**

The forest was nearly silent. The only noise being from the light rustling of leaves and grass and the light chirping of the birds. Tatsumi had hoped the nature's beauty would distract him from his depressing thoughts, but the repetitive view was not nearly as effective as he had hoped.

It's been nearly a year since General Arthur – Tatsumi's teacher – had begun training him. It hasn't been easy, some days he would end up so exhausted he fell asleep with food in his mouth, or on a pile of rocks. Other days he would wake up feeling so sore he struggled to move his own body.

But he's been slowly developing stamina and improving his techniques. Arthur suggested they try out different weapons and find one that they were most comfortable with. Tatsumi found wielding a simple sword to be the most comfortable, while Yoshiro decided to fight with daggers. Apparently, Arthur has mastered the use of all kinds of weapons, but he's most comfortable with swords and spears. The only forms of combat Tatsumi had experienced so far were spars against Yoshiro and Arthur, which usually came down to Tatsumi getting his ass handed to him. The slow progress had started to frustrate him.

" _Listen up, one of the most important skills an assassin needs is patience. You can't grow strong in a single day, so be more patient."_ Arthur has repeated those words over and over again, but it was not working. He clenched his fists, oblivious to Arthur's gaze.

"Alright, let's stop here," Arthur said. Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion. He looked up, past the light foliage and towards the sky. Judging from the brightness, it was just past noon. They don't usually stop until dinner time, but before he could ask why, Arthur spoke up again.

"Yoshiro and I will set up camp. Tatsumi, you've got until nightfall to catch us something to eat." Tatsumi's eyes widened. Shishou is finally sending him on his first hunt! He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Got it, Shishou!" Tatsumi threw down his bag and grabbed a set of throwing knives. He checked his equipment before racing off into the forest. After he left, Yoshiro threw down his own backpack and began taking out the camping equipment. Starting with the tents, he began constructing their shelter.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yoshiro asked as he pounded the corner stake deep into the earth. This would be Tatsumi's first hunt afterall and contrary to popular belief, hunting is not an easy task. Especially with knives.

"He will most likely fail, but this is a good learning experience for him. I will tail him, can you set up camp on your own?" Arthur said as finished the campfire. Yoshiro nodded. Arthur smiled proudly before giving chase after Tatsumi.

* * *

Tatsumi peeked out from behind a tree. His eyes scanned the forest floor, searching for any hint of movement. He heard a rustle and his eyes accurately darted to the source. A smile donned his face - target spotted. A small brown rabbit was nibbling on a patch of green grass a few meters away. He may not be as accurate with his throwing daggers as Yoshiro, but at this distance, even Tatsumi wouldn't miss.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his knives up. But the rabbit suddenly bounced off. Tatsumi's eyes widened in surprise before an annoyed growl escaped his throat. He quickly and quietly chased after the rabbit. After a good three minute chase, he found the same rabbit. It was once again eating. Repeating the same action, he brought up his knives and the rabbit ran away again. Tatsumi's eyebrows twitched.

By the time he noticed, he had been chasing the rabbit for over an hour. Every time he sneaked up on it, it would bounce off the moment he brought up his knives. But if he threw it without stopping he would miss. Tatsumi was so frustrated that tears were welling up.

"Why?! How does it know?!" He yelled as he angrily stomped on the ground. The poor grass didn't stand a chance.

"Umm, are you okay?" A voice said from behind him. He quickly turned around and looked towards the source.

A girl around his age stood behind a tree. In her hands, a bow and a basket. On her back strapped a quiver filled with arrows. She had light brown hair that reached her waist tied neatly in a ponytail. Her tight leather armor fitted her thin body perfectly. Her curious blue eyes shone as she peeked from behind a tree, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, yeah." Tatsumi said quickly, blinking a few tears back. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before turning back to her.

"My name is Tatsumi, what's yours?" He introduced himself, remembering his manners. She stepped out from behind the tree and approached Tatsumi with a amicable smile.

"Hayami. What happened? Why are you all the way out here?" She asked. Finding an angry eight year old stomping the ground in the middle of the forest was not on her list of everyday occurrences.

"I'm traveling with my teacher and my friend, I was tasked to catch something for dinner, but no matter how hard I tried, my prey would always run away. It's starting to get frustrating." She giggled cutely, her right hand lightly covered her mouth and her left arm was crossed over her stomach. Tatsumi could feel his cheeks warming up.

"Don't laugh!" He yelled with a blush.

"Sorry." She said after calming down. "I'm actually here for the same reason. I live in a nearby village and I'm here to hunt for my family." From inside her basket, she pulled out a dead rabbit. Tatsumi's jaws dropped like an anchor.

"H-how?!" He yelled in shock. Hayami tapped her chin thoughtfully as she tried to think of an answer. She shrugged after a few moments. It might just be easier to show him.

"Would you like me to show you?" She offered. Tatsumi nodded vigorously. He didn't know who this girl was, but if she could teach him a thing or two, he'd be more than willing to learn.

Tatsumi followed her as she walked through the forest, eventually coming across another rabbit. It bounced around the area for a few minutes before finally stopping. Hayami crouched slightly. Slowly and silently, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and drew the bow. She let the arrow fly and it nailed the rabbit on the side.

"Just like that." Tatsumi frowned. That was incredibly cool, but he still has no idea how she did it. She did the same thing as him, so why did it work for her?

"But whenever I tried to attack one, it would jump away just before I could throw my knife." Tatsumi complained.

"That's because they can sense what my father called, 'killing intent'. It's like an ominous feeling you give off before you attack someone." Hayami answered. Tatsumi tilted his head. Killing intent? Is it like the uncomfortable feeling you get when someone stares at you for too long?

"So I have to somehow hide my killing intent?" She smiled and nodded. "How do I do that?" Hayami shrugged.

"There's not really a trick to it, but try to attack them without thinking. Like when you step on an ant by accident." Tatsumi nodded his head slowly and hesitantly. He kind of gets it, but then again, he really doesn't.

They walked around until they found another rabbit. Tatsumi thought hard about how to hide his killing intent. Maybe not try to kill it? He'll likely miss if he did that. Maybe get closer or throw faster so it doesn't have time to react? He's already tried that and it didn't work. After a minute of contemplation, he gave up.

 _Whatever. I'll just throw the knife. No plan of attack. No thinking_.

Tatsumi quickly threw drew his knife and threw it at the rabbit. The knife soared through the air just as the rabbit jumped, clipping its hind leg. It fell to the ground and he threw a second knife, which lodged itself into the rabbit's chest area.

"Yes! I did it!" Tatsumi jumped up and pumped his fist. He couldn't believe it, his half-assed plan somehow worked! He turned around and gave Hayami a big hug. She was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around him soon after.

"Thank you so much, Hayami!" She smiled and nodded. It always makes her feel happy to help someone.

"You're welcome." Tatsumi looked up at the sky. A light orange glow permeated through the foliage. That was all Tatsumi needed to judge the time of the day.

"Crap! The sun is setting! I need to get back. Hayami, I'll see you later!" He had to get back quickly. Yoshiro without dinner is a very scary Yoshiro. There was this one time where Tatsumi ate Yoshiro's dinner as a joke. When Yoshiro found out, he beat Tatsumi's ass so hard Tatsumi couldn't move for a week. Tatsumi rushed to pick up the rabbit, but Hayami placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait! Take this." She offered. Tatsumi turned around and she handed him the rabbit she hunted as demonstration. The blood had dried, dying a patch of its brown fur red. Tatsumi stared at the dead rabbit and then at Hayami.

"Why?" He asked. Wasn't she hunting food for her family?

"It's bad etiquette in my village to hunt what's more than necessary." Hayami said while pointing at the other rabbit in her basket. Tatsumi took the rabbit carefully and thanked Hayami.

"Thank you! I will return this favor later." He said with a big smile. "See you later!" He said before turning to the direction he came from. He bolted into humid forest, his form quickly disappearing from view.

"Come visit my village if you have the time!" Hayami shouted from behind.

"I will!" After she heard the reply, she smiled to herself. That was an interesting boy, not to mention cute. He reminded her of another friend she had met in the forest years ago. In fact, almost the exact same thing happened back then.

She skipped happily back to her village while pondering the similarities.

* * *

The sun was on the verge of setting when Tatsumi finally returned to the campsite. His lungs were burning and he was panting heavily. Apparently, the rabbit chase led him a lot further away than he had thought. After leaving Hayami, it took only five minutes before he realized he had no idea where he was. He ended up running in circles until he finally found a landmark that led him back to camp. He was hungry, thirsty and absolutely exhausted. But the feeling that eclipsed all others was the feeling of accomplishment.

"Welcome back." Arthur said. He was leaning against a tree with some berries and nuts in his hands. He popped one into his mouth and a sour-sweet flavor filled his mouth. A few feet away from him, Yoshiro was seated on a log. He held a stick in his hand which he was using to roast a potato over a crackling campfire. Behind Yoshiro were two tents, one for Arthur, the other shared by Yoshiro and Tatsumi.

"Shishou! I did it!" Tatsumi said with a smile, showing off the rabbits he hunted. Yoshiro gave Tatsumi a thumbs up and began setting up a rotisserie grill using sticks. Arthur walked up to Tatsumi and ruffled his hair.

"Good work. How did it go?" Arthur said. He already knew since he was tailing Tatsumi, but Tatsumi didn't know that.

As they skinned, drained and roasted the rabbit, Tatsumi told them what had happened. How he chased a rabbit for over an hour, how he met Hayami and about killing intent. He left out the last part about how he got lost running circles in the forest, they didn't need to know that.

"Hahahaha!" Arthur burst out laughing at the end, accidentally spitting out a piece of roast chicken. Tatsumi ducked under the orally expelled projectile and looked at Arthur in confusion.

"W-what?" Tatsumi asked. Yoshiro looked annoyed too, but for a different reason.

"Here we go…" Yoshiro whispered. He took a bite out of his half of the rabbit and prepared himself to block out the incoming annoyance.

"Hahaha… That's gold, to think you've met Yoshiro's girlfriend. What a coincidence huh?" Arthur laughed. Tatsumi's eyes shot wide open and immediately turned his head towards Yoshiro. Girlfriend!? Does he mean a friend that is a girl or something more?! My mother always told me never to get a girlfriend until I turn eighteen. Something about hormones and impulse and teenage pregnancy. Tatsumi didn't understand it much.

Yoshiro rolled his eyes. Every single time Hayami was brought up, Arthur would always tease him about it. Apparently him making friends with a girl automatically qualifies as hooking up with said girl.

"Like I've said billions of times, she's not my girlfriend, I'm like 8 years old. I'm too young for this." Yoshiro replied.

Around half a year before meeting Tatsumi, Yoshiro and Arthur had passed by Hayami's village. In a similar manner, Yoshiro was sent to hunt dinner. He was inexperienced with hunting, and although it wasn't his first try, he still struggled with his task. Coincidentally, Hayami had gone with her father to hunt and they found Yoshiro raging in the middle of the forest. They helped him train his hunting skills over the span of a few weeks. Hayami and Yoshiro became good friends quickly. Arthur, being the vigilant teacher he was, took every opportunity to tease the boy. It was nothing but suffering for Yoshiro and he really didn't want to deal with that again.

"Hmm? Then are you telling me you're not excited to see her?" Arthur teased with a knowing smile. Yoshiro blushed a little and growled. This conniving old man, he would definitely tell Hayami his response. If Hayami hears about this, she'd feel sad. Although he had no interest in romance, that doesn't mean Yoshiro wasn't attracted to girls. He would never admit it, but Hayami was pretty freaking cute.

"Maybe a little…" He grumbled. Tatsumi burst out laughing, he never thought he'd see that day his calm and collected friend would be pushed this far. Yoshiro's face quickly began to resemble that of an overcooked octopus. He growled at his treacherous friend.

"Tatsumiiii." Tatsumi flashed him a grin then ignored him completely, instead turning towards Arthur.

"I'm assuming we will be visiting her village tomorrow?" Arthur nodded in affirmation.

"Of course. Tatsumi, good work today. Today's task was a very simple yet affected way of introducing you to the first step of assassination. Killing intent." He stood up and pulled out his knife. It was a simple black dagger with a six-inch blade. He spun the knife around in his hands as he started his lesson.

"Killing intent isn't something physical, but more of an instinctual sense. It comes with experience. You can use your killing intent to intimidate the opponent or hide it to catch them off guard. It is something akin to controllable malice." He eyes hardened and glared down at Tatsumi. A wave of killing intent washed over Tatsumi. His entire body trembled, his heartbeat quickened, and he began hyperventilating. He couldn't look away from his eyes. This man before him could kill him in a heartbeat, without hesitation, without effort.

He was staring at death itself.

The killing intent eased and he slumped over, trying to catch his breath. Yoshiro, despite sitting only a few feet away, didn't react at all and instead sent Tatsumi a worried gaze.

"Take a deep breathe, calm your heart, I won't hurt you." Arthur said in a soft voice. It always hurt him to do stuff like this, but it was necessary. The road ahead of these kids was tough and he fully intended on making sure they lived through it. Killing intent was a basic for not only assassin, but everyone trained in combat. After waiting for Tatsumi to calm down, he continued.

"That was my killing intent, can you describe how it felt?" He asked softly. Tatsumi didn't need to think to answer that question.

"I-I was going to die." Arthur nodded, there wasn't a better answer.

"A perfect description. When you fight against an experienced opponent, you will need to learn how to both detect killing intent and how to stay calm under it. In the instant you flinch, your opponent may take your life. But don't worry, I will slowly train you to become both sensitive and resistant to killing intent." Looking up at the sky which has become nearly pitch black, he decided to end his lesson there. He patted Tatsumi on the back. "Get some rest tonight, we will be visiting Yoshiro's girlfriend tomorrow."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yoshiro retorted. Arthur chuckled as he stood up.

"I'll take first shift tonight, you guys get some rest." With that, he walked out of sight, fading into the darkness of the forest. Tatsumi leaned back. His heartbeat was still faster than normal.

"That was scary." He said. Yoshiro nodded in assent. He was first exposed to killing intent when he first met Arthur. Yoshiro found Arthur camping in the forest and he was mistaken as an assassin. Facing the full brunt of Arthur's killing intent, he passed out immediately and to take responsibility, Arthur agreed to train him. He is grateful for that experience, as it was what gave him a family, but that doesn't make it any less traumatic.

"Yoshiro, how well can you control your killing intent?" He shrugged in response.

"I can hunt animals pretty easily with throwing knives, but I'm not sure I could successfully catch a trained soldier by surprise. As for how well I can focus my killing intent, do you want to try?" He said with a playful grin. Tatsumi quickly shook his head. He's had enough of near-death fear for one day.

"But concealing your killing intent is much easier compared to concealing your presence. I can only get within a two feet radius before my target notices me." Yoshiro said. That's another term Tatsumi has never heard before.

"Presence?" Tatsumi asked. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that could possibly mean, much less how to do it.

"It's like hiding your existence, it's really hard to explain. Have you ever experienced a situation where, despite having your back turned to them, you can feel someone behind you? That's because you sensed their presence." Yoshiro explained. "You can ask Shishou to demonstrate tomorrow, I swear you can feel him fading from your vision no matter how hard you stare. It's scary." Tatsumi clenched his fist, feeling excited. Shishou is finally teaching him about assassination techniques. This feeling of progress, it's invigorating.

"In any case, we should get some rest." Yoshiro said before standing up and lying down on a patch of grass. Tatsumi followed his example and layed down. The sparkling black sky peaked out from the opening in the foliage. It was early spring so the forest was silent. The only sounds you could hear were the light rustling of leaves as breezes blew in waves and the light breathing of the young duo.

"…"

"…"

"So how did you meet your girlfriend?"

"Shut up and sleep."

Tatsumi laughed loudly. His eyes returned to the sky as a wind gently blew across his face, slowly lulling him to sleep. He couldn't wait for morning to arrive.

Morning would come faster than he expected.

* * *

"Tatsumi! Wake up!" Tatsumi's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around, instantly awake. At first glance, nothing was out of the ordinary. There were no signs of danger, but Yoshiro's anxious face said otherwise.

"What's going on?!" Tatsumi asked as he surveyed the surrounding. Yoshiro was kneeling next to him, his throwing knives out. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. The sky was dark, but not pitch black, meaning it's very early in the morning. The forest, on the other hand, was completely dark. The peaceful quiet has become a deathly silence and Tatsumi immediately felt uneasy. Yoshiro quickly confirmed the source of his concern.

"We are being attacked, it's a group of bandits. Arthur is currently fighting them, we need to go help him." Tatsumi nodded, doing his best to suppress his anxiety. Yoshiro pulled him up and Tatsumi quickly grabbed a sharpened sword from their supplies.

"Lead the way." He said, attempting to ignore the slight trembling of his hands. Yoshiro shot off into the forest and Tatsumi followed right behind. The darkness heavily impaired their vision so they couldn't move quickly, but they didn't have to go far.

Soon, the clashing of steel and yelling could be heard. They hid behind trees and observed the battlefield. Arthur was standing within a small circle of bandits, 6 of them to be exact, several were holding torches. Tatsumi could see the outline of bodies tucked behind a tree on the other side. The bandits hadn't noticed them, but Arthur's gaze flicked towards them for a second, indicating he had.

"Plan?" Tatsumi asked in a whisper. Yoshiro was a better tactician and although not by much, he was more experienced. Yoshiro passed him a throwing knife and pointed at the group of bandits.

"You take the one closest on the right, I take the one closest on the left, aim for the back of the head right above the neck, hide your killing intent to the best of your abilities, engage after that." Yoshiro replied quickly. Tatsumi nodded, it was a simple but effective plan. As long as they attracted their attention for even a second, Arthur should be able to deal with them.

"On 3. 1-2-3." Tatsumi drew his hand to throw the knife. But right before the knife left his hand, he hesitated.

This knife will take a man's life. He didn't know this man, what he's done, what he's thinking or if he had a family. Tatsumi knew firsthand the despair that comes with death. What if this knife would condemn another child to the same suffering? The fading ache in his chest reignited with his hesitation and flashbacks of his past came with it.

The knife slipped from his hand. It sliced through the air and opened a small cut on the side of a bald bandits head. The bandit spun around and glared at duo with fury in his eyes. He threw his axe at them, which lodged itself in the trunk of the tree they hid behind.

"You stupid little brats!" He screamed before stomping in their direction.

"S-sorry! I couldn't do it!" Tatsumi whispered quickly. He felt weak. Hadn't he prepared himself for this the moment he decided to walk down this path? Now his hesitation might get them killed.

"… I hesitated too…" Yoshiro admitted. His dagger had lodged itself into a bandit's shoulder, an impossibility for someone with as much practice with daggers as he had. At the last moment, his hand froze and he released the dagger too late with too little strength. He shook his head and peeked out from the trunk.

"Run, hide somewhere and wait. Only one guy is coming towards us, ambush him, we will at least knock him out." Yoshiro planned. Tatsumi nodded and they quickly shot off into the forest.

Yoshiro dove into a shrub, crouched down and waited. Tatsumi quickly scaled a tree before laying low on a branch. The bald, bulky man slowly walked into range. The man held a torch in his left hand and a large axe in his right. The axe was resting against his right shoulder. He stopped a few feet away from the shrub Yoshiro was hiding in and scanned the area with his menacing eyes.

Tatsumi's heart rate increased as the bandit came into view and it skyrocketed when he began stepping towards Yoshiro's bush. What should he do?! If he attacks now, the bandit will probably dodge and they would be forced into an upfront fight and most likely lose. But if he doesn't act, the bandit will find Yoshiro and they'll lose their advantage of surprise.

What should he do?!

" _Listen up, one of the most important skills an assassin needs is patience."_ The echo of Arthur's words opened Tatsumi's eyes and he clenched his fists. He will wait. He must wait. An opportunity, an opening, will present itself and he will seize it.

 _Yoshiro, please trust me!_ Tatsumi thought. As if on queue, screams of pain echoed through the forest from Arthur's direction. The bandit spun around, his guard up as he scanned the area behind him.

"What was that?" The bandit said to himself. His guard was up and his eyes tunneled into the darkness, leaving his back completely exposed. Tatsumi's eyes widened.

Now!

As if Yoshiro had read his thoughts, he jumped out of the bush and stabbed a knife into the bandit's thigh. The six inch dagger sunk deep into the bandit's leg, lodging into the bone. Fresh blood flowed out from the wound and the bandit screamed in pain. He glared daggers into Yoshiro and growled with fury.

"Grr! You little-" Before he could finish, Tatsumi jumped off his branch and twisted his body. He transferred all his downward momentum into the flat side of his sword and smashed it into the back of the bandit's head. The bandit's head snapped forward and he hit the ground unconscious.

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto his butt. His arms were shaking from the adrenaline and numb from the impact. His knees felt like jello and he could feel his own pulse clearly. He's been awake for less than thirty minutes and he's already exhausted.

"Yoshiro, are you okay?" Yoshiro, who had also sat down beside him, nodded and smiled happily. They had taken down an enemy double their size, and triple their ages combined. Their training was coming to fruition and there wasn't a better feeling in the world.

"Yeah, good work!" He said happily, raising his palm up high. Tatsumi grinned and high-fived him. After a few moments, they pushed themselves off the ground and tied the bandit to a tree using metal wire Yoshiro had on him. Tatsumi spoke up as he dusted off his hands.

"Let's go find Tea-"

"No need." They were interrupted by said person.

"Gah!" Tatsumi screamed before covering his mouth. Yoshiro and Arthur burst out laughing.

"H-h-he said 'Gah!', HAHAHA." Tatsumi growled at the laughing pair, his face burning with embarrassment. He had absolutely no clue Arthur was nearby and it scared the crap out of him. He wasn't timid! He was just jumpy after that tense situation! Definitely!

"You scared the living soul out of me!" He complained, trying to find someway of regaining his lost honor and dignity.

"S-s-sorry, I accidentally hid my presence." Arthur said, trying to control his laughter. His students were so easy to tease! Tatsumi's eyebrows were twitching they threatened to fly off his face.

"You piece of lettuce-what is that?" Half-way through his spiteful insult, Tatsumi's eyes caught onto something. The sky was gradient from orange-yellow to light blue. The sun peaked out from the horizon and shone through the foliage. The beautiful glow from the sunrise only served to emphasize the foreboding patch of grey smoke floating up in the distance. Where could that be coming from?

"That's from the direction of the village!" Yoshiro yelled in alarm, completely forgetting about the preceding incident. By village, does he mean Hayami's village? The young duo shared a glance that conferred everything Tatsumi needed to know. The answer to his question was a definite yes.

"Hayami!" They cried in unison. Completely forgetting about their exhaustion, they bolted towards the direction of the smoke, leaving their Shishou behind. They had only one thing on their mind, the friend that helped them with their first steps in their new life.

Arthur frowned as he looked at the fading forms of his student. His eyes drifted to the smoking section of the sky.

"Hmm, this is getting worse than expected, I might end up having to use you again." Arthur said quietly, looking down at his feet, more specifically, towards the pair of wings boots he wore, before quickly chasing after the kids.

* * *

The sight that greeted Tatsumi as they broke past the tree line sent shivers down his spine.

The village was in a state of panic. Dozens of homes were on fire, the smoke blocked out the sky, the dust and sparks choked the air and screams could be heard from every direction. Big, burly men carrying axes, swords and brass knuckles broke down doors and dragged innocent villagers out onto the streets and they were laughing while doing it.

Tatsumi's jaws creaked with the amount of force he was applying and he audibly growled. These disgusting bastards! He will bring them to justice for sure!

"Shishou, what do we do?!" Tatsumi yelled, not wanting to wait a second longer. Arthur stepped out of the tree line and surveyed the scene. He instantly made a decision based on the situation and the kids' desires.

"You two stick together and go find Hayami. I will save as many as I can." Arthur ordered, his voice firm. There was no room for arguments and there was no reason to argue. It was exactly what Tatsumi and Yoshiro wanted to hear.

"Yes sir!" They both shouted. Yoshiro signaled for Tatsumi to follow and they sprinted out of sight, disappearing into the blazing village.

Arthur turned his eyes back to the bandits and he narrowed his eyes. If these bastards have the audacity to attack a village he was affiliated with and force his kids into perilous situation, they better be prepared to face the consequences.

His boots glistened and in an instant, he disappeared from his position, a loud shockwave left behind. Moments later, dozens of bandits collapsed, their bodies striking the ground nearly simultaneously.

Hayami never thought she would ever have to wake up to the sound of screams.

It was very, very early in the morning when sounds outside her window forcefully woke her up. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. What was going on? She usually woke up a while after dawn and even then, only a few villagers were up and about. For there to be so much noise, enough to wake her up, something must be happening.

She pushed herself up and crawled over to the window beside her bed. She opened the blinds and peeked outside. She saw houses on fire in the distance and several men with weapons down in the streets. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She must be hallucinating or something, there's no way her village is under attack right?

She realized she was wrong the moment she saw a bandit break into a house down the street.

"Mom! Dad!" Hayami shouted as she rushed out to the hallway. Her dad walked out from his room, along with her mom. Their movements were sluggish and weak, indicating they had just crawled out of bed. Her mother's blue orbs peaked out from behind her half open eyelids.

"Hayami? What's going on?" Hayami's mom asked quietly. Did her sweet baby angel have a nightmare or something? She may be mature but she's still only eight, so it's absolutely normal to be scared after a nightmare.

"The village is being attacked." Hayami responded as urgently as she could. Hayami's dad instantly woke up. His daughter was serious. Dead serious. He knew that instinctively and his wife's glance of worry confirmed it wasn't just him.

"Really?" He asked, just to make sure. Hayami nodded quickly, pointing outside. He quickly peaked outside, his eyes widening. Hundreds of emotions filled his head but one prevailed over all else. "Hayami, grab your bow and a knife and hide with your mother in the attic."

"W-what about you, dad?!" Hayami asked dreadfully. She knew what her dad intended, but somewhere in her heart, she hoped to hear a different answer. Her dad smiled sadly at Hayami and patted her head.

"Listen Hayami, it's my job as the man to protect you guys. One day, when you fall in love with a boy, make sure he will be able to do the same okay?" Tears threatened to spill down Hayami's cheeks, but she quickly rubbed them away and nodded. Her dad will be okay, she has to believe in that.

"Honey…" Her mom began, but dad quickly stopped her by giving her a small kiss. He pulled her into a deep and loving hug and whispered comfortingly into her ears.

"I'll be back, I have to go warn our neighbors in case they haven't realized."

"Please stay safe." She whispered back. He nodded before running downstairs and outside.

Hayami quickly ran into her room and grabbed her bow, quiver and a small hunting knife. She clapped down on her face in an effort to stop her trembling hands before dragging her mom into the attic. The attic was a small room at the end of the hallway filled with boxes, antiques and miscellaneous objects. A single lamp was placed in the corner of the room and a normal wooden door blocked the entrance.

Time passed slowly as the smell of smoke began to fill the room. The muffled sound of screams, yelling, and the dull clanging of steel permeated through the walls. Hayami's nerves were driving her insane and her anxiety only continued to grow. She desperately prayed that the bandits wouldn't reach her house.

That prayer was shattered by the sound of banging on the door.

"Sons of bitches, OPEN UP!" An angry roar echoed through the house. The loud crack of wood indicating the bandit had broken down the door. Hayami jumped and her heart skipped a beat. The voice of bandits came from downstairs.

"Hm? No one's here?" One voice said. "No shit, what kind of retard will hide in the living room?" The other retorted.

The sound of rummaging filled the house. Hayami could hear drawers being opened, tabled being smashed and furniture being tossed around. The fear and pressure welling up inside her chest felt like it would rip her apart from the inside out. She shakily brought up her bow.

"I-if they come in here, I'll shoot them." Hayami said timidly. She had a responsibility to protect her mother. She didn't know if she could do it, but she had no choice. Hayami's mom looked at her daughter worriedly. How could she let her daughter do that? Her innocent, beautiful daughter.

"Haya-" Mom wasn't able to finish. The sound of creaking floorboards and heavy footsteps came up the stairs and stopped in front of their door.

"Hey! I think I heard someone talking in here!" A deep, threatening voice shouted.

"Then what are you doing you retard?! Break down the fucking door!" A sharper voice retorted. A loud bang followed and the door creaked. There was an instant of silence before another impact struck the door, this time followed by a deafening pop as the crack appeared in the door.

Hayami stepped away from the door, took a deep breath and drew an arrow. This was the bow she had been using since the age of five. She knew everything about the bow, from the weight and balance to the max shooting range. But today, the bow felt foreign. It felt a thousand times heavier than usual, the string, a thousand times harder to draw.

'I'll aim for the stomach and when he bends over, I'll knock him out.' She planned inside her head. She completely forgot the possibility of armor, pain tolerance, and his companion. Her head was clouded with panic and this was all she could come up with.

A third bang, a fourth and with a loud crack, the door fell down.

Even though Hayami thought she was prepared, the sound of the door hitting the floor caused her to flinch and take a step back. The heel of her shoe bumped into a sack laying on the floor, and she lost her footing. As she fell, she accidentally released the arrow.

"Kyah!" She screamed in surprise as she landed on her backside. Her eyes closed instinctively as her backside landed on the hardwood floor.

A sickening 'thunk'. The sound of blood dripping onto the floor.

"Eh? N-no way…" Hayami heard a voice say. She brought her eyes up slowly and the sight before her would haunt her forever.

The arrow had lodged itself perfectly into the bandit's forehead. His eyes wide and his jaw open in disbelief. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forwards. His face hit the ground, the force of the fall drove the arrow further into his head with a disgusting sound.

"W-w-what?" Hayami stammered. She felt her stomach flip. Tears streamed down her face as the guilt of taking a human life threatened to devour her whole. Her mom quickly pulled her into a protective hug. Hayami could feel her mom's tears dripping onto the back of her neck.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do it." She sobbed. She didn't! She really didn't! All she wanted to do was knock him out and save her mom. It wasn't an accident! It really was!

"Shh… it's ok-" Her mom didn't get to finish.

"YOU BITCH!" A man rushed into the room and grabbed mom and threw her off of Hayami into the hallway. Mom cried in pain as she landed roughly onto the floor. The angry bandit stormed over to her. He raised his fist high and brought it mercilessly down onto her face. The dull thud broke Hayami out of her shock.

"STOP IT!" Hayami screamed. She pushed herself off the floor and shakily drew her knife. She ran towards the bandit and stabbed the bulky man in his right shoulder. Fresh blood stained her face and her body trembled.

"GAH! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The bandit roared before grabbing onto Hayami and throwing her light body right at the wall. She screamed as her back impacted against the wall and she slid down the floor. Her entire body was in pain but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Hayami! RUN!" Her mom screamed. She quickly ducked under a punch from the bandit and ran down the hallway. She stumbled down the stairs and ran towards the entrance, hoping to lead the bandit away from her mother. But her hopes were once again shattered when she rammed into a large object.

"What do we have here?" The object said. Hayami turned her eyes upwards and despaired at the sight of a stranger. She tried to slip past him, but a large hand latched onto her left arm.

"LET GO!" Hayami screamed as she struggled. She has to lead the bandits away! She has to! Tears of desperations began leaking down her face as she tried to escape but to no avail. The man huffed and threw her out the door. She landed roughly on the dusty ground outside the house.

"Hayami!" Her head snapped towards the voice which was filled with worry. Her beloved father was locked down by a pair of bandits and dragged towards her. His eyes were filled with fear and worry and his face was bloodied and bruised.

"DAD!" She screamed back. She quickly picked herself up but the bandit that threw her outside once again locked her arms behind her back. "LET GO!" She cried, struggling against her restraints with renewed vigor. Her parents… HER FAMILY DEPENDED ON HER!

"Tch, bitch, stop struggling." The bandit grunted as Hayami elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the shin. Hayami heard cries of pain and turned back to her house. The bandit upstairs roughly pulled Hayami's mom downstairs and threw her onto the ground. She was unconscious.

"Boss, what do we do with them?" A lackey asked. The boss of the bandits, the one that attacked Hayami and her mom upstairs, responded while nursing his bleeding shoulder.

"Take the girl, she'll sell for a good price, I will kill these two." The bandits grinned and Hayami's eyes widened. One of the bandits grabbed her dad and threw him on top of her mom. Time slowed to a stop as the axe drew closer and closer to her parents.

Amidst the blazing village and smoke-choked air, Hayami's despairing scream tore through the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

But no matter how loud she screamed, she couldn't drown out the gut-wrenching sound of steel to flesh that would forever haunt her.

"HAYAMI!"

* * *

Tatsumi and Yoshiro ran through the village, doing their best to ignore the pleas of desperate villagers. They couldn't save everyone. They weren't strong enough. They could only pray that Arthur would be able to save the villagers in time.

They had only one objective: save Hayami.

Dashing through the chaotic streets, avoiding bandits and burning hazards, Yoshiro led them through the quickest route to Hayami's house. They turned the corner and saw her - Hayami, restrained by a bandit. Her clothes were dirty and her long, brown hair was messed up.

But what broke their hearts were the tears that flowed freely down her blood stained cheeks and her scream that tore tore through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

In that instant, Yoshiro's eyes darkened and Tatsumi's knuckles turned white. They unleashed every last drop of their killing intent. These home destroying bastards will suffer. Pain was coming to them, and it was fresh out of mercy.

"HAYAMI!" Yoshiro and Tatsumi yelled in unison, sprinting full speed towards her. There were two bandits, one behind Hayami, the other standing next to them. Tatsumi immediately slide tackled the man holding Hayami, who yelled out in surprise before crashing into the ground.

Tatsumi quickly drew his sword and blocked a swing from the other bandit, his jaws clenched tightly as he pushed against the man who was twice his size. During that opening when both bandits were distracted, Yoshiro picked Hayami up and jumped backward to the center of the street.

"Yoshiro? Tatsumi?" Hayami quietly whispered through her tears. Yoshiro nodded and gave her a small smile as he placed her down on the ground. He brushed aside a strand of hair and looked into her eyes reassuringly.

"We'll take care of this quickly, wait for a little okay?" He said with a small smile. Hayami nodded slowly. Yoshiro gave her a final grin before standing up and turning towards the bandits. The smile disappeared without a trace replaced by a look of pure anger. He pulled out a pair of daggers and sprinted towards the fight.

Yoshiro jumped up from the side and spun kicked the man that had Tatsumi in a sword lock, slamming his foot into the back of the bandit's head. The bandit slumped over and fell to the ground. From the side of their vision, they noticed the other bandit had picked himself off the ground. Yoshiro reacted immediately and threw a knife right into his leg. He yelled out in pain, collapsing back onto the ground, holding his bleeding thigh. Tatsumi jumped up and elbowed him in the gut using his full downward momentum. Blood and spit erupted from the bandit's mouth before he fainted.

Tatsumi released a sigh of relief when Hayami's scream reached their ears. They both spun around to see a bloodied bandit holding Hayami hostage. Tatsumi looked around and noticed that other bandits were gathering. There were at least a dozen of them surrounding the two young boys. Tatsumi could feel his heart rate increasing. This was not a good situation.

"Tch, I've had it up to here with these fucking brats." The one holding Hayami cursed. He seemed to be a leader, if the red cloth tied to his right bicep was any indication. His right shoulder was injured and bleeding. Hayami probably gave him that. He had a black beard and a scar running from his left cheek down to his collarbone.

"Kill them." He order. The others stepped closer and Tatsumi wracked my brain for anything to stall time. Arthur will be here soon and when he does come, it is their victory.

"WAIT!" Tatsumi shouted. By some miracle, they all stopped in their placed and Tatsumi fully intended on taking advantage of that miracle. The bandit leader grunted at the actions of his subordinates and snarled at Tatsumi.

"Oh? Little brat has some last words huh?" Tatsumi took a deep breath and forced a smirk, pushing down his fear. Just do it as Shishou taught.

"Fight us. If we win, you let us - including her - go. If we lose… well, it's obvious what will happen." Tatsumi said. The leader holding Hayami burst out laughing, he slapped his knee with his free hand and bellowed.

"Hey guys, these little brats want to be heroes. Well then, why the fuck would I agree to that? I have nothing to gain." Tatsumi kept his smirk and responded.

"Yeah, but if you refuse a challenge from 2 eight-year-olds, you'll lose all respect as the strongest in your little bandit group." He stopped laughing and growled. Tatsumi smirked for real this time. He fell for the trap.

 _This kid, he's manipulating me. But what he says is true, if I refuse, it would look like I'm running from a fight against 2 kids… Heh, what could they possibly do anyway?_ The bandit leader thought to himself.

"Little brats think they can fight me, the Great Garrick? HAHAHAHA!" He bellowed. He pushed Hayami towards Tatsumi and Yoshiro. Yoshiro ran forward to catch her only to be met with a kick to the face. He flew back with Hayami in his arms and landed in front of Tatsumi.

"I'll accept your challenge, show me what took down two of my men."

Tatsumi charged at Garrick, swinging his sword down diagonally. Garrick jumped right over it and chopped his axe at Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi tried to parry, but with no experience against an axe he failed to receive the impact and it blew him backward. Tatsumi glanced at Yoshiro, who was doing his best to calm Hayami down.

"It's okay, we'll defeat this bastard and get you out of here ok?" Yoshiro whispered and stood up. She nodded weakly.

"Be careful. Please…" She said looking up at them. They came to save her. If they died too… she wouldn't be able to live on.

"You okay?" Tatsumi asked quickly, my eyes never leaving Garrick. That kick to the face looked like it hurt.

"Yeah, I got baited. How strong is he?" Tatsumi frowned. He didn't have much to compare with. He could either compare this bandit to Yoshiro or to Arthur. Stronger than Yoshiro is a given, he himself knew that, but comparing this barbarian to Arthur...

"Much weaker than Arthur for sure, very cocky too. " Tatsumi responded after a short while. Yet that doesn't mean much to Them. They probably can't beat him even working together, but that's not the objective.

"The objective is to stall time, not victory, right?" Yoshiro said with a smirk, reading Tatsumi's thoughts perfectly. Tatsumi nodded with a small smile. Yoshiro knows him too well.

"Ya' done with your little strategy meeting?" Garrick mocked. Tatsumi growled before pointing his sword at him. Yoshiro pulled out his last pair of knives.

"You are going down." They said in unison.

He snarled and charged at the kids like a raging bull, axe raised high above his head. Yoshiro reacted immediately and threw a knife at his stomach. Garrick swung his axe and swatted it out of the air. Tatsumi followed the knife and slid under the axe, swinging his sword at Garrick's arm aimed to take it off.

"Hmph, weak." Garrick scoffed. He stomped down on Tatsumi's stomach, who missed Garrick's arm completely as he gasped for air.

Yoshiro threw his other knife at the leg on Tatsumi's stomach. Garrick hopped off of him only to be met with a knee to the face, courtesy of Yoshiro who had closed the gap during that moment. Garrick blocked with his left arm and pushed Yoshiro off. Tatsumi quickly recovered and followed up on our assault.

Tatsumi blocked a downward swing. Despite being double his size, Garrick's power was rather weak thanks to the injury on his right shoulder. Yoshiro knocked Garrick's arm to the side, leaving his chest open. Tatsumi gave a small shout as he swung up at the open chest, leaving a shallow gash.

"Tch, fucking BRATS!" Garrick roared. He charged at them again, his axe raised high, repeating the same downward chop. Tatsumi blocked the downward swing and Yoshiro attempted to knock his arm out of the way. But this time Garrick sent him flying with a kick to the stomach.

"GAH!" Yoshiro cried out in pain as he felt all air leave his body. His chest stung, a sign of a cracked rib, and his vision blurred. He could feel his consciousness slipping, but he desperately held on. Both Tatsumi and Hayami need him.

"Yoshiro!" Tatsumi cried in worry. Garrick took advantage of his moment of distraction to punch him in the side of the head. Tatsumi collapsed onto the ground, holding tears back from the pain. His head pulsed and the world was spinning in multiple directions. Garrick proceeded to punt him right back to where Hayami was.

"Tatsumi! Are you okay?" Hayami asked, tears welling up again. More people were getting hurt because of her. Even though she promised to protect her family, she failed, and now this? She hates being weak. She wanted to be a hunter despite being a girl because she wanted to be strong. To be depended on.

Tatsumi winced at the pain but gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." He replied, trying to sound hopeful. She brought her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes. She can't let them keep sacrificing themselves for her.

"Stop it, you guys are getting hurt, you can't win. It's useless." She sobbed.

Looking at her weakness, Tatsumi felt a burning sensation within him. These people forced this innocent girl through so much. How could he allow for this? For what reason did he try to become strong? Was it not to prevent other kids from going through the same fate as him?

Tatsumi forced himself up, stumbling a bit. He could feel the side of his head swell. Yoshiro laid motionless on the other side, seemingly unconscious. Tatsumi clenched his fists. Things are not looking so good.

That's when he noticed. Yoshiro's hand was slowly clenching down on one of his stray knives. Tatsumi's eyes widened. He's still conscious! Tatsumi stumbled forward, swayed and collapsed onto one knee. His body looked weak, but his eyes were burning with strength.

"Heh, it seems your alone now brat. Die." Garrick said as he charged towards Tatsumi.

" _Listen up, one of the most important skills an assassin needs is patience."_

Tatsumi looked up weakly at Garrick, making it seem like he's given up. Garrick's smirk widened as he brought his axe up. Time to get rid of the little wastes of time.

" _An assassin waits for the perfect opportunity to strike. Remember, one lethal strike is all it takes."_

He brought his axe down diagonally, aiming to take off Tatsumi's head.

" _A man's guard is the lowest right before a killing blow."_ Tatsumi grasped onto the handle of his sword and leaned forward. With the last ounce of power he had inside, he pushed off, slipping right under the axe that would've taken off his head.

Garrick's eyes widened in panic. Tatsumi straightened his sword and stabbed the bandit king right in the stomach. Blood splattered onto his cheek. The feeling of sword piercing through flesh and the sight of blood rolling down the sword - his sword - sent a chill down his spine. An ominous chill.

"Y-YOU FUCKIN BRAT!" Garrick screamed as he coughed up blood. He brought his axe up, about to take Tatsumi down with him when a knife lodged itself right into his spine, right below his neck. His arms went limp and he collapsed onto the ground, the life fading from his eyes. The bandits surrounding them all froze in shock. What just happened?

Tatsumi stepped back and fell onto his butt. His hand still drenched in warm blood. The blood was not his. It was the blood of the man he killed. His breathing quickened and his body trembled. He knew the guy deserved it and he wanted to kill the bastard for hurting his friends. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. Did he have the right to kill the man? As those thoughts flooded his mind, the bandits around them finally snapped out of their shocked state.

"Th-they killed Garrick!" One screamed.

"KILL THEM!" The bandits shouted. The shouts snapped Tatsumi out of his thoughts and he turned his head to where Yoshiro laid. Yoshiro, who had fallen unconscious after saving Tatsumi, was closest to the bandits.

"YOSHIRO!" Tatsumi shouted. But his worry was not needed.

A loud 'BOOM' followed by a shockwave. In an instant, the 3 closest bandits fell dead onto the ground, blood erupting from their throat. A blur picked up Yoshiro and appeared next to Tatsumi and Hayami before placing him down gently.

"You guys did well, Yoshiro, Tatsumi. Leave the rest to me." Tatsumi looked up at the figure and let out a sigh of relief. His entire body relaxed and he collapsed onto the ground. Finally, they were safe.

"Shishou, you are way too late." Tatsumi complained quietly. His shishou better have a good excuse or else Tatsumi will make sure to do something. He's too tired to figure out what, but something bad will happen! Arthur chuckled in response.

"Saving a few dozen families isn't a quick task. But these are the last bandits left."

"Shishou, they hurt Hayami." Yoshiro, who had woken up at the sound of Arthur's voice, said quietly. Arthur nodded in affirmation.

"I understand, now rest."

Finally able to relax, the exhaustion and pain hit Tatsumi like a carriage drawn by eight rampaging stallions and he fell unconscious.

* * *

It was past noon when Tatsumi woke up. He found himself laying beside Yoshiro and Hayami on a pile of hay. They were both still unconscious. He picked himself up, ignoring the pain in his head. Tatsumi gingerly touched the source and winced, the swelling on the side of his head stung like hell. In an attempt to distract himself from his pain, he surveyed his surroundings.

He was currently sitting in a wooden structure. Probably a barn if they hay stacks and animal pens were any indication. The room was dimly lit, the light source being the small amounts of sunlight that peaked from the wooden roof and walls. Several wooden support pillars made the large space feel smaller than it was and the tools and machines that laid around decorated it.

He pushed himself up, careful not to wake his friends, and walked outside. He looked around and released a sigh, relishing in the comfort that come from knowing where they were. They were still in the village, in a barn, one of the few building that hadn't been bloodied or burned down. The state of the village saddened him.

"Don't, there was nothing more you could've done." Tatsumi slowly turned to the familiar voice. He found his Shishou's figure leaning against the door. He looked back at the village. How could he not feel responsible? They were calling for his help.

"But…" Arthur patted him on the head. Tatsumi was truly a kind child.

"I'm proud of both you and Yoshiro. You guys fought and killed a man twice your ages combined. You accomplished your mission, save Hayami. If anything, I am the one to blame for failing." He said quietly.

Tatsumi didn't move. The guilt of not being able to save those who pleaded for help, not being able to save Hayman's family, it was crushing. Arthur slapped him on the back. He fell forward and landed on his knees. The dull pain felt different from the one pulsing in his head.

"Tatsumi, I will say this to you now, and I will say this to Yoshiro later. Stop sulking." He said with a serious tone. Tatsumi turned around and looked at him.

"If you think you're weak, do something about it. Train harder, improve, hone your techniques and learn new ones." Arthur continued. "Raise your head. Weaklings and cowards look at their past and regret, but the brave and strong look towards the future to never repeat the same."

"Look up with pride. Today you may have failed, but tomorrow, you will succeed." Tatsumi looked straight into Arthur's eyes.

He smiled. His Shishou always knew what to say in order to motivate someone. And what's more, he always says it with with so much charisma and honesty that you can't help but listen and believe him.

"Thank you, Shishou." He patted Tatsumi's back and pointed towards the inside of the barn. Tatsumi walked in through the door and found himself face to face with Yoshiro.

"You heard the man." Tatsumi said. Yoshiro nodded with a smile on his face. The road ahead is anything but smooth. They will face everything they fear, everything the dread, and yet they must keep walking. But they don't have to do it alone.

"Together." He said.

"Together." I replied.

* * *

Hayami was a wreck, to say the least. In less than an hour, she killed a man, lost both her parents, and almost lost her friends and saviors.

Tatsumi and Yoshiro comforted her to the best of their abilities. Tatsumi understood what it was like, having lost both his parents, and Yoshiro understood what it was like to be all alone.

"What do you plan to do now?" Tatsumi whispered quietly to her. She shook her head, unable to respond.

Tatsumi looked at Yoshiro, who shook his head, not knowing what to do. They couldn't offer her to come with them. They were training to become assassins, killers, there's no way they can force this onto her. She had to come to them of her own free will or else this path will bring nothing but pain for her.

"Whatever you choose, we will be here for you." Yoshiro said. She nodded with a small smile. If there was anything they could do for her, is to let her know they are always here for her.

Even though Tatsumi didn't know Hayami very well, he felt a special connection with her. It felt like she's his long lost sister or something. But he knew that wasn't the case. His mother and father were faithful to each other and they would never abandon a child. Even so, he felt protective of her. She felt like a little sister, despite being the same age as him.

Maybe in another world, in another life, they are siblings.

As for how Yoshiro felt, Tatsumi wouldn't know that now would he?

For the next month or so, they stayed in the village. They helped out with the reconstruction, doing whatever they could, be it hunting for the village or collecting water. Arthur was treated as a hero of sorts, appreciated by everyone in the village. Both Yoshiro and Tatsumi were favored too.

For the first week or so, Yoshiro, Tatsumi and Hayami all had nightmares. Talking to each other really helped out, and the three of them cried with each other more than once. A week after the attack, a funeral was held for everyone who perished. Of the original 608 villagers, 43 died, including Hayami's parents.

Tatsumi and Yoshiro convinced Hayami to let it all out that day. All her tears, her sorrows, her regrets, her pain.

After that day, Hayami's condition began to improve, she began smiling again and her cheery personality slowly returned. Yoshiro and Tatsumi obtained a new drive. They worked harder than ever, training whenever they weren't helping with the village. After the funeral, Hayami joined them in their training, either supporting them from the side, or actively participating.

As the new month came around…

"Yoshiro, Tatsumi, we will be leaving today." Arthur said. The pair nodded, it was about time.

A few hours later, they stood at the gate of the village. A large crowd had gathered, all there to see them off. They were ready to leave whenever, but they stood, waiting. Soon enough, a small figure pushed through the crowd and stood before them. A bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver behind her back. Yoshiro and Tatsumi looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Are you sure? We've told you what we were training to be." She nodded without hesitation.

"This village… it's too painful to stay. But more importantly, the weakness I felt that day, I never want to feel that way again." Yoshiro and Tatsumi turned to each other, then back at Arthur, who nodded with a smile.

They both grinned and held out our hands.

"Welcome aboard, Hayami." They said in unison.

The smile she gave them was one that lit up our worlds.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Mission

**Chapter 3: The First Assassination**

"Hah!" Tatsumi yelled as his sword drew a horizontal arc through the air. Yoshiro grunted as he brought both wooden knives down to block. The impact sent him sliding backward. The satisfied smirk on Tatsumi's face quickly disappeared when another presence appeared behind him. He followed his instincts and ducked under a devastating high kick to the head.

Tatsumi quickly turned around and swept Hayami's other foot. She fell forward, but quickly caught herself with her arms. Using the remaining momentum from her kick, she brought her foot down on his head. He blocked with both arms and jumped back to avoid a flying knife.

"Hey! No teaming up!" Tatsumi pouted while complaining. They had laid down rules for sparring sessions and teaming was breaking one of them. _Seriously! What's the point of rules if no one ever follows them!?_ Hayami giggled and Yoshiro grinned. It's not teaming, it's mutual cooperation to take down a common enemy. It's a tactical decision.

"Don't worry, I'll stab her in the back when she lets her guard down. Until then, you'll have to deal with it." Yoshiro said. Hayami pouted and glared at her friend. Yoshiro was being mean to her again. If he actually backstabs her, he will pay! She turned her attention back to Tatustmi, who was still pouting.

"Here we come!" She said before quickly closing the gap, aiming another kick at Tatsumi's head. He ducked under it only to be met with a foot to the face. His hand flew up in reaction and blocked the kick, quickly retaliating with a slash. She jumped back and Yoshiro poked her hard in the back with his wooden dagger.

"What did I say?" Yoshiro chuckled. Hayami looked shocked. _He actually did it! He betrayed me just like that?!_ She turned around and began hitting Yoshiro in a fit of anger. Tatsumi laughed from the side, watching Hayami beat the shit out of Yoshiro. He fully deserved it.

It has been a year and a half since the attack on Hayami's village. Since that day, their progress skyrocketed. The past year has been purely focused on combat and training, with the occasional lesson on tactics.

Tatsumi has become proficient with the sword. He was now able to last in a spar against Arthur, although Arthur would never fighting at full strength. The sword style Arthur taught Tatsumi was his own creation. By keeping low during a fight, it lets the practitioner knock the opponent's weapon upward or to the side, creating openings. Arthur told him it was designed to overwhelm the enemy.*

" _People die if they are killed." Arthur said laughing loudly. Tatsumi sweatdropped. He wasn't wrong..._

Yoshiro, on the other hand, has improved in hand to hand combat and uses daggers as an add-on. Using his reaction times and nimble movements, he fights defensively and seizes any openings.

Hayami has quickly caught up to the boys in terms of fighting ability. Born in a hunter's family, her physique was in top shape. Her aim with bow and arrow was inhumane, able to hit accurately both while stationary and while moving. But Arthur made sure she didn't neglect her close quarter combat skills. Her fighting style uses her legs, leaving her hands open.

They've all become proficient at hiding and sensing killing intent and presence, but they still couldn't sneak up on Arthur. In fact, a daily exercise they've been doing recently was trying to 'assassinate' Arthur. The three tried everything, ranging from stupid pitfalls to elaborate ambushes while he was asleep. But no matter what they did, how detailed their plan was, Arthur was always able to escape or fend them off with ease.

After calming down from his laughing fit, Tatsumi looked at his hands and clenched them. The past year hasn't been all fun and games either. They've had several encounters with thieves and bandits and were forced to kill each time. He still felt sick when he saw blood running down his sword, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. The guilt, however, was just as strong. Arthur said that was a good thing. It proves that he was human, that he wasn't a heartless monster. Tatsumi fully intended to carry the burden of his actions for the rest of his life, a sentiment shared by his friends.

After Hayami finally released all her frustration and Yoshiro was thoroughly pummeled, Arthur hopped down from the tall tree he was observing us from. The tree was bare, the few remaining brown leaves on it's branches fell onto the ground as Arthur moved. It was late autumn and the temperature was low, the lush green forest had lost its color and the ground was covered in a blanket of dry leaves.

"Alright kids, pack up, we are only half a day's hike from the next village." He said, pointing towards the mountains. Tatsumi shivered as a cold breeze brushed across his neck. He hated the cold so much! The feeling of numbness as his cheeks lose their heat and the way his body uncontrollably trembles made him super uncomfortable. Not to mention frostbites. THEY HURT SO MUCH!

"T-that place looks cold… do we have to?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly. Arthur frowned. What kind of question was that? Did Tatsumi hate the cold that much? Well then, that's even more the reason to go.

"Come on now, assassins need to be able to carry out their mission, no matter the weather. I am taking you guys to the snowy mountains so you can learn to maneuver in a freezing, snowy environment. Also, since heavy clothing gets in the way, I have these prepared for you." He explained.

He handed all of the kids identical sets of clothing. A sweater vest made of black wool, a black coat that was light and warm, and tight gloves with wool on the inside and a special fabric on the outside that provided grip. Lastly, he gave them a choice of earmuffs, scarf or cape. Hayami and Tatsumi quickly lunged for the Earmuffs and Scarf. Yoshiro stood there baffled, unable to comprehend the betrayal. Arthur laughed loudly, Hayami and Tatsumi quickly joined him. Yoshiro looked dejected and put the cape on.

"Sorry man, survival of the fittest." Tatsumi said, patting Yoshiro on the back, earning him a small glare.

"A-at least it looks good on you? You look cool." Hayami complimented, hoping to cheer him up. Yoshiro looked away with a small blush. Tatsumi grinned at his actions. More teasing material. Ever since Hayami first joined them, Tatsumi made sure to take every opportunity to tease Yoshiro about his attraction to their new female companion. Seeing Yoshiro blush up to his ears was something that could never get old.

Tatsumi slipped on the black coat and wrapped the scarf he had obtained around his neck. Feeling warmer, he placed the remaining pieces of clothing into his bag. Tatsumi looked up and saw everyone had finished packing up.

Thus, their slow trek towards the mountains began.

* * *

As their journey progressed, their surroundings started to change drastically. The crispy leaves under their feet turned into ankle deep snow. The brown and dull green trees that surrounded them lost all their color, covered in layers of snow. The temperature dropped drastically and freezing gusts blew by in waves. The sun above their heads, which was their only source of warmth, disappeared under a thick layer of clouds and snow began drifting down from the heavens.

Their journey was almost completely silent. No one spoke a word as they hiked up the mountain. The cold was sapping all of their energy and they wanted to reach their destination as soon as possible. Finally, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel after scaling a steep hill. They were only a mile away from the village where they will be training. They joyously ran the last downhill mile, a big mistake they would regret only fifteen minutes later.

By the time they reached the village gates, their lungs felt like they were on fire, their limbs were heavy and their faces were basically frozen. The sweat under their coats felt disgusting and a single cold gust sent their bodies trembling. It was pure suffering. They identified themselves to the village guards and finally entered the village.

"H-h-how long are w-we staying here again?" Hayami asked, her teeth audibly trembling. Her lungs were still in pain and she felt exhausted beyond belief. In order to increase her stamina and endurance, she participated in twenty mile runs every day. But running a mile through ankle-deep snow felt even more difficult and towards the end, every breath felt like she was breathing in needles.

"Until spring comes, so you kids better get used to it." Arthur replied. Not only is it important to understand movement in a winter environment, the snow makes exercise more difficult and the cold, dry air saps away moisture in your lungs, making breathing more painful. The first increases stamina more efficiently than just increasing distance, while the latter reveals the importance of pacing and controlled breathing. On top of that, its part of human nature to preserve energy and body heat in a cold environment. Fighting against that natural instinct takes willpower. Lastly...

 _This is also a good opportunity for them to interact with other kids their age._ Arthur thought quietly to himself. Over the years, he has come to see his students as his own children. Starting with Yoshiro, he always regretted he couldn't provide them a normal childhood. Although even if he could, they wouldn't want it, it was not the road they chose to walk. But the least he could do is provide them with a few aspects of a normal life.

The day quickly flew by. They explained their situation to the village Elder and settled into an empty house. Hayami, Yoshiro, and Tatsumi were expert hunters at this point, able to track and kill anything from rabbits to danger beasts the size of a house. The latter needed their combined efforts of course. In return for food and shelter, they often hunted for the village or dealt with threats nearby. That was exactly the deal they struck with the village Elder as rent to stay at the house. Of course, it's not like Arthur had no money. in fact, he had so much money that Tatsumi and the others wondered where he was getting it from. But nonetheless, Arthur made the kids work and the kids more than willing to do just that.

Night arrived and kids finally settled into their new temporary home. The house was constructed purely out of wood and snow piled high on the roof. The house came with basic furniture and a nicely equipped kitchen. Their rooms were nearly identical, containing a small bed, a simple table, a generic painting, a closet and a window facing outside. All the details completely slipped their exhausted minds. They took turns taking warm showers and fell unconscious the moment their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Two weeks passed at a crawling speed. Getting used to the cold was not an easy process by anyone's standards. That feeling when you wake up in the morning and poke your hand out the covers, only to discover the air was freezing and you were perfectly snug under your blankets was the bane of Tatsumi's existence. But after two weeks, Tatsumi was finally beginning to adapt to the winter conditions.

Tatsumi was currently standing in a familiar building. It was both a slaughterhouse and a food storage. The interior of the building was very similar to a barn. There were several supporting wooden poles that held up the entire structure that also helped divide the building into sections. One section held a lot of tools to dissect animals such as sharp knives, hooks, and even saws, all laid out on a steel table. Another section was filled with tables and water buckets, probably used to clean the meat and bones. The building itself was freezing cold in order to preserve the meat for long periods of time.

"Hmm… Very impressive…" The man said as he inspected the results of Tatsum's hunt, a large pile of danger beasts of all kinds ranging from fanged birds the size of sparrows to a large moose-like danger beast. He nodded satisfied and patted Tatsumi on the back with enough force to make Tatsumi take a step forward.

"You kids are a great help! Even we adults struggle with danger beasts, to think you'd be able to take out so many. Hahahaha!" He laughed joyfully. Tatsumi smiled back tiredly. The hardest part wasn't hunting, it was bringing it back to the village. Although he had a large sled in order to transport the animals he's hunted, he went slightly overboard and couldn't fit everything on it. He was forced to drag them through the snow a dozen miles all the way back to the village. Needless to say, it was exhausting.

Tatsumi was finally allowed to leave after the man finished recording his hunt. He walked outside and stretched, taking in the crisp, clean air. It was way past noon, but the orange glow of sunset had yet to appear. He nodded, satisfied with his speed. When he first began, the sky would be nearly dark by the time he got back. He was making good progress. He felt a friendly presence approach him from the side and turned to see who it was. He was met by a familiar ponytailed brunette sporting a bright smile.

"Oh? You're back already?" Hayami asked as she approached Tatsumi. He was about an hour earlier than usual. Tatsumi smiled proudly and stuck his chest out.

"Yeah, it was easy!" He boasted with a grin. She giggled cutely into her hand. "How's the village?" He asked. Today was Hayami's day off from hunting. They hunted in shifts, two people per day while the last had the day off. They rotated it so that one person had a break one every three days.

Of course, the last person wasn't usually slacking off. They trained privately with Arthur, which was especially effective considering the three of them have reached a point where they can start refining their techniques. But the private training sessions don't usually take up the entire day, so they spend the rest exploring every nook and cranny of the village.

"Exploring it was fun! It's not a large village, but it's still bigger than my village." She said with a longing smile. Tatsumi smiled sadly while looking at her. She hid it really well, but both Tatsumi and Yoshiro could tell she missed having a home.

"Come on now, wipe that sad smile off your face." Tatsumi said, giving her a quick hug. He racked his brain for an idea to cheer her up and an imaginary light bulb lit up. "That's it! Let's play tag!" He proposed enthusiastically. Hayami frowned a little. That's a really childish game.

"Aren't we a little old for that." Tatsumi deadpanned. Too old for tag? First of all, you can never get too old for tag. That's a basic law of the universe which also applies to rock-paper-scissors, patty-cake, and cookies.

"Hayami, we're like ten years old. We are at an age where it's unnatural to _not_ play tag. Plus, you can never get too old for tag." Tatsumi responded. She laughed sheepishly. That's right, she was ten years old. With so much going on, she feels a lot older.

"If you really don't like the idea, think of it as training. We have until the sun sets. The one who is 'it' when the sun sets is the loser. The loser has to listen to the winner for the rest of the day." Tatsumi suggested. She contemplated for a few seconds, before nodding. Tatsumi smirked. She just fell for his ultimate plan.

"So who's i-" Tatsumi tapped her shoulder and ran off. She stood baffled. D-did he just do that? There's no way he just did that.

"YOU'RE IT!" Tatsumi laughed. She growled loudly. HE ACTUALLY JUST DID THAT! THAT CHEATER! She crouched down, leaned forward, and rocketed after the sly brown-haired brat. They began a wild goose chase around the village. The small amount of ice and snow on the ground served as resistance and obstacles, but also tools to catch the other off guard. This was no normal game of tag. This was the final form of tag that pushed the players to their physical and mental limits.

Tatsumi turned the corner and ran into a small alley between the houses, a small fence blocked his way. He kicked off the wall, grabbed the fence and in one swift move, flipped over it. He landed on the ground with his knees and left his hand on the floor before flashing a glare directly forward at nothing in particular. It wasn't role-playing, it's part of the aesthetics. He realized it was a mistake when his legs were swept out from under him and he fell onto his back with a thump. As he fell, he saw Hayami push herself up. She slid right under the fence, using the small amount of ice below it.

"Tag!" She laughed before running off. Tatsumi laid there for a moment, wallowing in shame. That was supposed to be cool... He sighed and pushed himself up before following Hayami's tracks in the snow. As he turned the corner, he shot off at top speeds, hoping to redeem his honor.

Hayami ran across the village, dodging the occasional villager. Tatsumi stopped, realizing he couldn't catch her like this. He thought quietly, before turning towards a tree that was planted near a house. An idea popped into his head. A terrible one. But what could go wrong? He nodded to himself and ran towards the tree, jumping up and latching onto a branch. He pulled himself up and hopped onto the nearby roof before hiding his presence and proceeded in the directions Hayami disappeared into.

Soon enough, he found Hayami leaning against a wall between two houses. She was out of breath and her legs were tired. She peeked around the corner, looking for her friend who was out to get her. Maybe he lost her? She let out a sigh of relief and lowered her guard. Little did she know, a shadow was creeping up behind her.

"Boo."

"KYAH!" She screamed. Tatsumi patted her shoulder.

"You're it!" He said, trying to control his laughter. The way she screamed in surprise was way too cute! Suddenly, a wave of killing intent washed over him and he saw his life flash before his eyes. Hayami's face was bright red and her eyes were murderous. Tatsumi shivered. The last time he saw her this angry was when he stole the strawberry on her shortcake.

"Ta-tsu-miiiiii…" She said slowly. It was at this moment that Tatsumi knew, he fucked up.

"Oh God have mercy." Tatsumi ran like his life was on the line. He ran out of the alleyway and sprinted through the streets. Ducking, dodging and apologizing to the poor villages caught up in their chase. Tatsumi turned the corner and felt a force run into him. He took a step back and quickly caught the person he ran into.

"S-sorry." Tatsumi heard the other party say. He looked down at the person he was holding.

She was his age, maybe a little younger. She wore a long winter coat, with what he assumed to be a traditional kimono peeking out from underneath. Her hair was black, silky and long, reaching her lower back. A cute flower shaped hair accessory decorated it above her right ear. Her legs were bare despite being in the winter and her hands were covered by a pair of small black gloves.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking. Sorry, are you hurt?" Tatsumi responded after taking in her appearance. She was definitely just as attractive as Hayami, but she had a different vibe. If Hayami were to be described as cute, this girl would embody the world beautiful. She opened her mouth to respond when a loud shout interrupted her.

"You! What are you doing to Sayo-chan?!" The voice yelled. Tatsumi turned to the source of the voice, a young boy of the same age with spiky brown hair and a white cloth wrapped around his forehead. He wore the same winter coat as the girl in Tatsumi's arms, Sayo. His pose is what caught Tatsumi's attention. His legs were bent and spread wide, his left arm was extended and pointing towards Tatsumi, and his face was menacing… kind of?

Tatsumi opened his mouth to explain, but before a single word got out, the young boy charged at him with his fist cocked back. Tatsumi quickly released Sayo and took a step back, avoiding his charge. The young boy stumbled after losing his balance, but somehow made a recovery.

"Uh… calm down." Tatsumi said, trying to diffuse the situation peacefully. But the boy was screaming as he swung his fists sloppily at Tatsumi, unable to hear him over his own voice. Tatsumi sweatdropped, stepping to the side again as the boy charged like a bull in an attempt to tackle him.

"Umm…" Tatsumi said to no-one in particular as the boy slipped on a piece of ice, hitting his head on the ground. What should he even do in this situation? Retaliate? Keep dodging? Try and explain the situation? The boy spun onto his butt and rubbed the red spot on his head, a few tears in his eyes.

"Oww! T-to think you'd be this strong!" He said while holding his head. Tatsumi shook his head quickly. He wasn't doing anything. The boy was attacking himself. The boy pushed himself back onto his feet and took the same wide-legged stance, pointing at Tatsumi and shouting.

"B-but I will not give up! I will protect Sayo fr-" As he prepared to charge once again, he was knocked right back down to the ground by Sayo. She crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

"Stupid Ieyasu! I just bumped into him and he caught me from hurting myself!" She yelled at him. She then turned to Tatsumi and bowed. "Sorry about him, he's a little slow, a moron, and probably has brain damage." She apologized with a blush.

"Uh.. d-don't worry about it." Tatsumi said with a sweat drop. This girl is pretty blunt, isn't she? Then again, honesty and sharp tongues go hand in hand. That's what Tatsumi's mother always taught him.

"My name is Sayo, this brainless idiot is Ieyasu." She said bowing politely. The boy glared at Tatsumi from below, probably trying to look threatening. But at this point, Tatsumi just couldn't take him seriously anymore. Not after that ordeal.

"O-oh, my name is Tatsumi, nice to meet you." Tatsumi said with a forced smile. How could a single person have such a contrast in character? This girl is both polite and scary. Almost like a certain-

His instincts kicked in and he ducked under a foot that would've probably given him a concussion. The onslaught did not end there, as the same foot quickly retracted and kicked at Tatsumi's chest. He hopped back and slid on the ground, dodging the kick.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Hayami shouted. Tatsumi waved his hands out in front of himself in a desperate attempt to stop her. This is going too far! He'll seriously get injured if he takes one of those kicks! Not in front of the kids!

"C-calm down Hayami! It was a joke, a prank, don't kill me!" He shouted. She smiled menacingly. There will be no mercy. To force a such a disgraceful noise out of a maiden's mouth, it's a sin beyond redemption.

"Don't worry, we are just playing an innocent game of tag. Now, prepare yourself." She whispered sweetly. She instantly closed the gap sent a high-kick at Tatsumi's head.

"THIS ISN'T TAG!" He shouted, blocking the kick with his arms. The impact caused his arms to go numb and he quickly pushed the leg away. He shook his arm trying to regain feeling in it. That hurt like hell! And by the look on Hayami's face, this was not nearly enough to satiate her anger.

"What do you mean? This is tag, I'm just taking precautions to make sure _you can't run away_." She said, her tone changing to that of a demon's at the very end. Tatsumi felt shivers go down his back. The same kind of shivers when you open your eyes in the shower and see a spider two inches from your nose. Thankfully, the angel he just met by fate spoke up.

"You guys are playing tag?" Sayo asked innocently from the side. Hayami stopped, turning to look at Sayo. She was so angry at stupid Tatsumi that she didn't notice them. Tatsumi's punishment can wait. Manners first.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Hayami." She said with a bow. Sayo returned the greeting in the same manner.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Sayo, this is Ieyasu." Ieyasu jumped up and puffed out his chest.

"Yo! I'm Ieyasu-sama." Sayo bopped him in the head. He held his head and pouted. Hayami giggled and Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he would live to see another day. After this is over, he'll definitely thank Sayo somehow.

"So? What kind of tag are you guys playing? Freeze tag? Regular tag? Infection?" Ieyasu asked excitedly. He loved tag! He was really good at it too! Maybe he can impress this cute girl with his awesome speed and something will happen between them. He was so excited he didn't notice the deathly sweet smile on Hayami's face.

"A special type of Freeze tag where _I force you to stop moving_." She said. Tatsumi whimpered slightly. He was going to die. _Mother, Father, I'll be joining you soon._

"How?" Sayo asked. Hayami giggled. This girl was so innocent and naive, maybe they could be friends? Hayami got the reaction she wanted out of Tatsumi, so she'll drop his punishment. He'll have to do something to make it up to her though. She was not that merciful.

"That's not important, do you want to play with us? We'll play normal tag." Hayami asked. Sayo and Ieyasu nodded. It was a good chance to make new friends. They didn't fit in with the other kids in the village for some reason, so maybe they can bond with these new kids.

"Who's first?" Ieyasu asked excitedly. Time to show off his skills!

"Tatsumi." Hayami said.

"Bu-" Tatsumi tried to protest. Hayami shot him a glare and he slumped over.

"Yes, ma'am."

And so, on that day, Tatsumi received a grim reminder to never cross a woman. Especially one that can hurt you.

* * *

It has been a month and a half since Tatsumi and the others arrived at the village and they were finally beginning to feel at home. The amount of time they needed to hunt their usual quota decreased significantly, freeing up time to explore and interact with the villagers. Tatsumi began playing more and more with Sayo and Ieyasu. They were his first friends besides Hayami and Yoshiro. Back before Tatsumi lost his parents, he never liked the other snobby rich kids and didn't fit in with the commoner children. Because of that, his childhood was surprisingly lonely.

Sayo was a kind and gentle girl. Her mother was the village doctor and herbalist, she herself had been studying medicine since her childhood. Of course, that doesn't mean she didn't have a scary and violent side. A week after they met, Tatsumi shoved her face-first into the snow as a joke and she beat him so hard it hurt to walk for a few days.

So? Why doesn't he fight back? He was just as strong as Hayami and definitely stronger than Sayo, so why would he take the beating? Well, the answer was simple. Back when Hayami had just joined them, Tatsumi pranked her in the morning by waking her up via cold water and she got really angry at him. He dodged and fought back instead of taking the beating. Big mistake. Unable to vent her frustration, she started crying and refused to speak to him for a week. Tatsumi would honestly rather take a beating.

Ieyasu on the other hand, was a bumbling idiot. He held a lot of pride in himself and liked to boast, but he was not arrogant. He was very passionate and cheery, a very enjoyable person to have around, though his loud voice could sometimes be a little irritating. Sayo and Ieyasu have been friends since birth and they were always found with the other.

Spending his day's hunting, playing, training and indulging in the welcoming atmosphere of the village, Tatsumi felt like he had regressed to the child he was before he met Arthur and Yoshiro. It was a refreshing feeling and he wished it would've lasted a little longer.

But fate was a cruel, cruel thing.

It was late afternoon when Tatsumi returned from his hunting trip. A large sled filled to the brim with the carcasses of animals and danger beasts behind him. He was heading in the direction of the slaughterhouse when a loud shouting voice caught his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. A large, chubby man was standing on a wooden podium and shouting at a crowd of villagers. He had a double chin and his cheeks looked like flabs of skin hanging from his face. His face sported an elegant mustache, a beard and he wore a tuxedo, solidifying his image as either a businessman or a noble.

"This village has the potential to go further beyond where it is now! Aren't you all sick of suffering in the cold every year? The fear that nature would one day betray you, leaving you all to starve? With the natural resources available near here, we can-"

 _I wonder what that man is talking about?_ Tatsumi silently thought to himself as he walked away. Sounded like he was talking about urban development, but why would someone like him be here? This village was nowhere near any large cities and it's long winters would not make it an attractive place for nobles or wealthy businessmen to live. In terms of both investment and profit, it's most definitely not ideal.

As he reached the storehouse where he dropped off the food he had hunted, he heard a loud discussion happening next door in the Elder's house. He headed over to check out what the fuss was all about. As he neared the door, several men stormed out, very angry.

"Move out of the way brat!" One man yelled as he stormed past Tatsumi. _Damn, what crawled up his butt this morning?_ Tatsumi thought, a bit annoyed at the rude man. He heard a sigh inside and walked in. The Elder of the village was in the center of the room, sitting on a normal wooden chair behind a large wooden table, Arthur was standing beside him. Arthur was a bit surprised to see Tatsumi, but greeted him anyways.

"Hm? Tatsumi, welcome back. I trust the hunt was successful?" Tatsumi nodded. Of course is was successful, but that's not what's important right now. What the hell is going on? Maybe it has something to do with the urban development guy? These questions buzzed and swirled inside his head.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Tatsumi pointed at the door, inferring that he was talking about the man who just walked out. Arthur looked at the elder, who nodded in response. Tatsumi tilted his head at the secrecy.

"Go get Hayami and Yoshiro." Arthur said seriously. Tatsumi's eyes widened. Arthur never spoke in a serious manner unless it was a serious situation. He nodded and rushed out the door. Ten minutes later, Tatsumi stood in the exact same spot, this time with his companions standing beside him. Just the blank look on Arthur's face was enough to send them into high alert. Arthur nodded to the Elder, who opened his mouth to speak.

"A year and a half ago, a group of people came into our village claiming to be representatives from the Empire. They came in order to negotiate the collection of resources near and around our village. They promised to either migrate us to a different, richer part of the Empire, or to urbanize our village in the process." He began.

"We refused, as I'm sure you could've guessed by now. Our village and surrounding villages have been living in harmony with nature for hundreds of years now. Nature has blessed us for dozens of generations. Even though we live humble lives, we have never suffered famine nor poverty. If we were to agree, then we'd be betraying what had nurtured us for centuries. We would surely be cursed by the gods." Hayami nodded in both understanding and consent. She also grew up in a village with similar beliefs and values.

"But these men haven't given up. For the past year and a half, they would come to our village regularly. They preached about the wonders of technology, pointing out the dangers of relying on nature. They've harassed villagers and threatened to attack us in the name of the Empire."

"Recently, travelers have reported that large amounts of wild animals were being hunted. In the past month, seven hunters, three kids, and six women have gone missing. We suspect those representatives to be the root of these happenings." He explained. At this point, the kids were trembling in anger. Recently, they've noticed that the number of wild animals such as deers, moose, turkeys, wild boars and even bears have decreased dramatically around the village. The kids were able to compensate by hunting danger beasts, but to average village hunters, it would be like going from swimming in knee-deep ponds to swimming in a roaring river.

"Recently, people have been swaying under their pressure." The Elder continued grimly. Yoshiro and Hayami were shocked, but Tatsumi grimaced, remembering the men who stormed out of the Elder's house.

"Those people who stormed out of here a while ago..." Tatsumi trailed off. The elder nodded sadly.

"They were villagers who have crumbled under the pressure, demanding we listen to those representatives." He said, ending his explanation with a sigh. He stood up and bowed his head to the group. The kids all took a step back in surprise.

"Please, help our village." He said. Their jaws dropped to the floor. What did he mean by that? Arthur stepped forward.

"Tatsumi, Yoshiro, Hayami. You've all grown so much since I've begun teaching you." He said, his eyes changing to that of a proud parent before switching back to his serious look. Their eyes widened to epic proportions. They all had a hunch what was coming next, and they were all correct.

"… Ready for your first mission?" He said with a small smile. The kids looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring it on." They said together.

* * *

The moon shined brightly and clearly in the night sky, illuminating the cottage. Half a dozen soldiers patrolled around the perimeters and guards stood outside the residence of their targets. It's been nearly two months since they were assigned their first mission. Why did it take this long? Well…

" _I won't be providing any intel other than when they move, where they set up camp, and how often they come by. Everything else is up to you. I've taught you guys everything I know about an assassination, now it's up to you to put your knowledge into practice." Arthur said._

Since then, the kids have been observing their targets and their movements, patrol patterns, bodyguards, as well as planning their attack, escape routes and backup plans.

They've assigned roles to themselves based on their strengths and weaknesses. Yoshiro was the best in terms of stealth out of the three of them. Arthur once said that he would be able to silently slit the throat of a trained soldier. He has been on reconnaissance, gathering information and patrol patterns. Hayami has a tactical mind, neither Yoshiro nor Tatsumi have been able to beat her in chess. She was in charge of planning their attack and escape routes.

Tatsumi excelled in actual combat and so he has been training and assisting the others with their jobs. Even though it would be a hard fought battle, he was definitely stronger than Hayami and Yoshiro in combat. He waited patiently for his time to shine.

And now, it was time. A howl echoed through the clear, crisp night.

"Hey, did you hear that? That sounded close." Tatsumi heard. He looked down from the trees, the patrol that had just passed by stopped in their tracks. The leader of the patrol group tightly held his gun and scanned the dark, snow covered woods with his sharp eyes. Wolves were not uncommon in the forest and it was a hazard the patrols were trained to deal with.

"Yeah, that is definitely nearby, let's go deal with it." The leader commanded. The group of 3 soldiers hurried off into the darkness. The sound of snow crunching under their heavy boots faded into the dark woods.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and silently took in a deep breathe, then silently exhaled. He narrowed his eyes at the faint glow of artificial light in the distance, past the winter forestry.

'Mission start.'

* * *

A few hundred yards away, surrounded by snow-covered trees, Hayami was waiting patiently under the dim moonlight. Next to her were a pack of trained hunting dogs and a large dog sleigh. A satisfied smile crawled onto Hayami's face when she heard the sound of men shouting in the distance. She looked down at the hunting dogs and patted them on the head with a small smile on her face. The pack of dogs all fought against each other to enjoy the gentle caress, whining quietly when she pulled her hands back.

"Good boys. You guys are doing great! Move deeper into the forest and wait. Don't forget to keep howling." She whispered softly to them, making certain hand gestures in the process. They rubbed their heads against her legs before letting another loud howl, running off into the darkness. Hayami had to hold back a girlish squeal. _Cute! Very well trained too. I wish I could keep one…_ She thought to herself. A gust of wind blew by, carrying with it the sound of voices in the distance.

She recomposed herself and pushed off the ground. Her hand caught onto a tree branch and her momentum sent her flying upwards before her feet planted firmly onto a branch high up in the tree. She brought up her bow, which hung on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, pulled the string back and released it.

A low note resonated through the forest. She listened quietly until the note faded into silence, only to be replaced by the sound of low whispering and footsteps. She placed an arrow between her lips and nocked another one. She narrowed her eyes, searching the dark forest for her targets. Moments later, her eyes locked onto a soldier carrying a torch.

"Hey! There are wolf prints here!" The scout yelled. He ran towards her position until he stopped right below the tree she stood upon. Two others showed up from behind the trees.

Under the cover of night, gracefully and silently, she let the arrow fly. It lodged itself deeply into one of the soldier's left shoulder. She quickly drew the other arrow which she held in her mouth and the arrow sliced through the air. It pierced through the hand of the second soldier who reached for his sword. Their blood dyed the pure white snow beneath them red, their pained screams tainted the cold, clear air.

"A-a-assassin!" The scout yelled in a panic. He turned around and ran in the direction he came from. A big mistake. Hayami dropped down from the tree, landing behind him. His eyes widened and he turned around. A quick chop on the back of his head sent him into unconsciousness. _What an idiot. Run or fight, pick one and stick with it, though I'm not complaining._ She scolded silently.

She walked towards the other soldiers, who were writhing in pain two inches deep in the snow. She stopped and knelt in front of one of them. To the soldiers, her blue eyes looked ice cold without a hint of mercy.

"D-don't kill me…" One of them whispered fearfully. She looked down at them with a pitying gaze. She never planned on killing them, they haven't done anything wrong other than accept the wrong job.

"The arrowheads were poisoned. Don't worry, it isn't lethal, but you won't wake up for a while." She said to them. With what she interpreted as a sigh of relief, they both stopped moving. After confirming that they were unconscious, Hayami brought her fingers to her mouth and a high pitched whistle drew the hunting dogs back. She walked over to her original position and tied the dog sleigh onto the dogs. After tightly binding the unconscious bodies of the soldiers to the sleigh, the dogs ran off in the direction of the village.

She let out a small sigh, relieved that everything went according to the plan. Tatsumi and Yoshiro should've taken care of the other groups of soldiers on patrol by now. They should be moving on to the targets. Suppressing the urge to go assist them, Hayami rushed off in a different direction. Her first job was to deal with one of the patrol groups after leading them away from their targets. Her second job was to cut off the target's escape route, should Tatsumi and Yoshiro fail to kill him. But hopefully, that won't happen.

* * *

The soldier grunted as he marched through the snow covered forest, lifting his boots out of the calf-deep snow. Their patrol group was currently walking in a square formation, with two men in the front and two in the back. The lucky bastards in the back had it easy, the only needed to walk in the footprints left behind while he had to work hard. He shivered as a cold breeze blew across the back of his exposed neck. Of all the jobs he has ever been assigned to, this is probably the worst one yet. He was a soldier, not a bodyguard for some upshot, so why should he be forced to walk in circles in the middle of nowhere?

He sighed. It may not be an interesting job nor a comfortable one, but at the very least, his life wasn't in danger. It's not like there will actually be assassins or enemies attacking his client right? As that thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of impact behind him. He rolled his eyes. One of his incompetent comrades probably tripped and fell again. He turned around with an annoyed look, ready to complain when an impact struck the back of his neck and his lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a tuff of brown hair and light green eyes. Tatsumi dragged the unconscious bodies into the bushes and nodded towards Yoshiro.

They rushed through the forest and stopped at the treeline around the cottage where their targets were staying. Over the past two months, they've identified three targets - the leaders of the group that have been threatening the village. They traveled together and stopped once between villages. They had either built the small cottage they currently inhibited or kicked the original owner out. Besides the patrol, there were a total of four guards, two of them standing guard outside the house and two inside. The exterior of the cottage was simple and plain. The front of the building was flat except for the roof that stuck out from the top and a small ledge above the front door. The interior was standard. There was one master bedroom and a smaller bedroom. The highest ranking out of the three slept in the master bedroom while the other two shared the smaller bedroom. The smaller bedroom had an outside facing window.

The guards outside stood upright, both with black hair, black suits and one was slightly taller than the other. Their eyes were covered by sunglasses, but a single twitch indicated that they were on alert. A bush to the side of the house shook, the snow falling off of it, attracting the guards's attention. They turned their heads towards that direction, fully ready to respond to any threat. A small rabbit bounced out and ran across the clearing. Their heads turned, unconsciously following the rabbit as a dagger pierced through the head of the taller guard.

"Wha-" The other guard yelled in surprise. Yoshiro burst through the bush where the rabbit came from and ran towards him. The guard fell into a stance and prepared to engage Yoshiro. He was so focused on the child that was charging at him with a knife that he didn't notice Tatsumi who was closing in behind him.

"Stop ri-" Blood erupted from his throat, his voice box destroyed. Tatsumi swung my blade, blood splattering onto the floor, dying the snow in red. Tatsumi wiped the blood off his cheek with his sleeves and released a held breathe. Everything is going according to plan so far.

Yoshio ran back into the forest while Tatsumi stood by the door, waiting for the unnatural rustling of trees and snow falling to the ground to stop. After a few minutes, everything returned to its natural state of order. A low whistled confirmed that Yoshiro was in position. The plan was simple, Tatsumi will attack through the front door while Yoshiro breaks in from the small bedroom window.

Tatsumi took a deep breath. He picked up one of the dead bodies and threw it at the door. The body bounced off and landed on the ground. Inside the house, the guards twitched when they heard the sound of something striking the door. _Something is going on outside... an attacker?_ Thought one of the guards. They headed towards the door, one stopping in front of the other. The one in the front swung open the door and the other quickly rushed out, gun raised. His body froze when he saw the dead, fresh bodies of his colleagues.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered. He lowered his guard out of shock for an instant. And in that instant, he lost his life. Tatsumi, who was balanced on the small ledge above the door, leaned forward and flipped down, and his sword sliced through the bodyguard's leather armor hidden beneath his black suit.

"You shouldn't lower your guard." Tatsumi whispered. The man's chest split open, blood filling his lungs preventing him from screaming. He quickly ran into the house and engaged the last bodyguard in combat. From upstairs, the sound of a window shattering followed by a loud scream that was cut off indicated everything had gone just as planned. Tatsumi jumped back, dodging a kick to the stomach.

"Your leaders are dead, there's no need to throw your life away." Tatsumi said. The bodyguard visibly gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed behind his black sunglasses. Tatsumi was pleasantly surprised. The bodyguards are not as cool and collected as their outwards appearance suggested.

"You little brat… You will beg me to kill you when I'm through with you." The guard threatened loudly. Tatsumi sighed. He really did not enjoy taking lives, but he didn't have much of a choice. He leaned forward so his center of gravity was low. He gripped his sword handle with both hands and angled the blade so that the tip pointed behind him at an angle.

He dashed forward, his sword following behind to the side. With a small yell, Tatsumi swung his blade upwards diagonally. The bodyguard leaned backward, dodging the blade. Taking a large step forward, Tatsumi swung downward and the guard jumped back. He quickly closed the gap and continued his onslaught of swings without giving the guard any breathing room, a battle of attrition. Should Tatsumi let him recover, his chances of victory will decrease dramatically. But…

As Tatsumi swung horizontally, his opponent stepped to the left to dodge. Tatsumi smirked. Twisting his waist, he spun on his feet in the other direction. He felt his sword sink into his opponent's flesh. The bodyguard flinched and yelled out in pain, a large gash in his side. Taking advantage of the opening, Tatsumi buried his foot into the bodyguard s stomach. He flew back and crashed into a wall.

"Don't kill me…" He grunted out. Tatsumi shook his head while approaching the guard. He already gave him a chance to surrender. He raised his sword and brought it down onto his enemy.

"Too late." The bodyguard's head rolled onto the ground.

Tatsumi let out a small sigh, that was the last guard. Mission Accompli-

"GAH!" He spun around and saw Yoshiro fly off the second floor and land by the front door. He slid across the blood red wooden floorboards and collapsed onto his knees when he came to a stop.

"Yoshiro! What happened?!" Tatsumi yelled in alarm. He rushed over to help his friend back up.

"There's… another one… get back!" Yoshiro replied while panting, ending with a yell. Tatsumi reacted instantly, jumping back. A crater replaced the floor he once stood on. Wooden splinters and dust flew up into the air. The entire house shook under the impact.

"Hmph. Annoying little shits." A voice said. The dust cleared and a man walked out from the crater. He was nearly six feet tall, around the age of thirty. His upper body was bare, his chest decorated with a few cloths draping from his shoulders. He was bald and his skin was tanned. His body was covered with a few shallow cuts. But the most distinctive features were the three skulls that hung from his waist. He glared down at us.

"You attacked my clients. Do you know how much money you've just cost me?" He threatened condescendingly. Tatsumi could feel cold sweat running down his back. This man is definitely stronger than them, they have no chance of winning in this situation. Tatsumi whispered towards his friend.

"Yoshiro, are you okay?" Yoshiro nodded in reply, his breathing returning to a regular pace. Tatsumi nodded in relief, that's one less thing to worry about.

"Little shits, how dare you ignore me?! I am Indar of the Gravekeepers!" Their enemy yelled. Tatsumi made a note that their enemy was very easily angered. That's an advantage they had.

"Be careful, he can transform into another form and his speed and strength skyrockets." Yoshiro whispered. Tatsumi nodded, trying to stay calm. The man, Indar, growled menacingly.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS DISRESPECT." He yelled. He crouched over, getting on all fours. The shape of his limbs changed, striped fur grew on his limbs. The shape of his face transformed into that of a Tiger and a single horn protruded from his forehead. Tatsumi's eyes widened, a Land Tiger?! The young duo quickly shot out of the house. With a deafening roar, Indar chased after them like a tiger after its prey.

"Did you kill the target?" Tatsumi asked as they ran. The sound of snow crunching was rapidly closing in on them. They needed to find a way to run, hide, or retaliate and they needed it fast.

"Sorry, when I stepped into the master bedroom, he pounced on me. The target escaped from the windows." Yoshiro replied with an ashamed face. Tatsumi shook his head.

"It's alright. Hayami's got us covered." He then returned his attention back to the looming threat behind them. With a nod towards each other, they split up and hid in the dark, winter forest.

* * *

Hayami was waiting by a snowy trail that led from the cottage area to the open mountain road. If any of the targets escaped, they would definitely pass by here. She patiently waited, seated on a tree branch. Hayami opened her eyes at the sound of panting. She turned her eyes and saw a fat man stumbling through the snowy trail. Her heart skipped a beat. Did something happen to Tatsumi and Yoshiro?

"Tch, useless pieces of shit. I didn't spend a fortune to hire them just so they could get killed." The man cursed. This was not part of his plan! He was going to force this stupid village into giving up it's nearby resource rights. Then he would make a huge profit out of the resources and join the upper echelon of society! As for the village, he couldn't care less what would happen to them. The whole urbanization thing was a fraud anyways.

"When I get back to the capital, I will do everything within my power to make sure all these villages are wiped off the face of this earth!" He yelled in anger. He never expected them to hire people to kill him. Now, they will reap the consequences!

"Now that will be a problem…" Hayami said. He jumped up and turned around quickly. Hayami hopped down from the branch and landed in the shadows before stepping out under the moonlight.

"W-who are you?!" He screamed. He stumbled backward and his back hit the trunk of a tree. Hayami silently released an arrow that pinned his hand to the tree.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain and slid down to his knees, his free hand held his bleeding hand. Hayami walked up and stood in front of him. She glared at the man as if looking at a disgusting cockroach.

"Who am I? That's not important." She said to him. He looked at her fearfully, racking his brain for some way to get out of the situation. Bribes? Threats? Begging? What can he do?!

"Y-y-you can't kill me! I-if my boss finds out, everyone living in this general area will die for sure!" He threatened in a shaking voice. If this girl was hired by the nearby villages, she would definitely let him go after hearing that! Right?! His hope was shattered when she scoffed.

"We've been observing you, gathering info on you. A member of a large urbanization organization, you were here to scout out the area for resources and to report back whether it'd be profitable. After discovering a large number of resources near here, you began plotting to make a profit for yourself. You hold neither a high position in your organization nor respected in any way." She said.

"To put it another way… _Your life holds no significance_." She finished, nocking an arrow and aiming it right at his head.

"P-P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO A-" The arrow flew and pierced right through his forehead. Life faded from his eyes and his body slumped. Hayami glared down at his body, this type of scumbag didn't deserve mercy. She turned around and ran back towards the cottage. If this scumbag managed to get all the way over here, Yoshiro and Tatsumi might be in trouble.

"Please be okay." Hayami whispered quietly as the trees blew past her.

* * *

'I really hate the cold…' Indar growled to himself as he prowled through the forest. His tiger form gave him strength, speed and a heightened sense of hearing and sight. But in this dark forest, his heightened sight only served to disorient him. The freezing winter air blew across the forest, sending another shiver through Indar.

Little did he know, this was part of Tatsumi's plan.

Tatsumi stood on a branch, silently observing Indar. A land tiger was a powerful danger beast found in the southern area. The south was covered with dry mountains, scorching deserts, and dusty valleys. The thin layer of fur covering its body was not used to keep it warm, in fact, it was the opposite. It acted like a sponge, storing water to keep the beast cool for an extended period of time.

In other words, the freezing winter environment was the land tiger's greatest weakness. It has only been ten minutes since they left the cottage and Tatsumi could already see him trembling from the cold, his movements are becoming more rigid and dull.

They've been at a standstill for the past seven minutes. Tatsumi and Yoshiro haven't moved an inch. Indar knew they were still out there, so he was waiting for them to do anything that would give their positions away. But Indar's patience was thinning. If he waited any longer he might just freeze to death. Tatsumi quickly tilted his head at Yoshiro, who nodded and began running away from Indar.

"There you are you little bastards!" Indar roared, anger clouding his judgment. He pounced in the direction Yoshiro was, swiping at a tree that was in his way. The tree Tatsumi stood on. The tree quickly collapsed, taking him down with it. Tatsumi hopped high into the sky, using the noise the tree was making as a mask. He swung his sword down, leaving a deep gash across Indar's hide. Indar roared in pain, his hind leg kicking out.

"What?!" Tatsumi couldn't move out of the way, taken off guard by his speedy recovery. The impact sent blood spilling out of Tatsumi's mouth and sent him flying into the trunk of a tree. The trunk of the tree, half a foot in diameter, snapped like a twig and Tatsumi fell into the snow behind it. Indar slowly prowled up to Tatsumi's downed body.

"Heh, DIE you little bastard!" Tatsumi looked up at Indar weakly, his claws raised, but what caught Tatsumi's attention was his ears. They twitched. A shadow appeared behind Indar. Tatsumi's eyes widened in panic.

"YOSHIRO! STOP!" He yelled, ignoring the searing pain in his lungs. Yoshiro, who had lept towards Indar's exposed back, couldn't do anything to change his trajectory. A large, predatory smile emerged onto Indar's face, his eyes lit up with a sadistic glint.

"Too late!" Indar yelled. His head began turning towards Yoshiro, who realized it was too late to stop, threw his knife at Indar in desperate retaliation. The knife clanged against Indar's long, dagger-like teeth and bounced off, disappearing under the snow.

Time slowed to a stop. Indar had his mouth wide open, his tiger-like jaws were wide enough to fit Yoshiro's waist. Yoshiro was in midair, lunging towards his death. Tatsumi was on his knees, staring at this scene.

'Not again.' Tatsumi thought. This feeling of helplessness and despair. It's the same as two years ago. Slowly closing his eyes, he clenched his fists. With every inch of his being, he screamed.

"NOT AGAIN!"

A single breeze, a silent whisper.

Time resumed. Yoshiro clenched his eyes close and prepared himself for the pain that was to come. But the pain never arrived. From the darkness, a hurricane level gust of wind blew through the forest. Yoshiro's trajectory changed, flying off to the side and onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" Indar yelled out in surprise. He crouched low in an attempt to stay on the ground. The freezing wind sent shivers throughout his body. His entire body went numb in the cold, his limbs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. His entire body trembled and icicles formed on his fur. Half a mile away, Hayami was taken by surprised. She quickly dropped to the ground and sat behind a tree, holding her hair. The snow blown up by the wind formed a wall that completely denied vision.

 _This gust of wind… it's unnatural._ She thought to herself. Although not many knew, she was born with an instinctual ability to predict the wind's direction. As an archer, it was her greatest tool and that sense was screaming at her. Whatever created this gust, she could only hope it was an ally.

Arthur was standing on a tree nearby, he was ready to save his student when the wind blew past him. His eyes widened and he quickly crouched down to maintain his balance. _This is... a Teigu?!_

Amongst the group, only one person didn't feel the force of the wind. Tatsumi stood up, the wind felt like a gentle caress. His pain eased as the cold made his entire body numb. He glared down at the collapsed form of Indar. His light green eyes shone menacingly in the darkness.

"S-stop…" Indar pleaded, he could feel his strength fading away. Tatsumi took a step towards him.  
The wind abruptly stopped. Tatsumi completely ignored his plea and raised his sword.

"RAHHH!" Indar yelled. Using the last drop of his strength, he pushed himself up and lunged at Tatsumi, his mouth wide open, ready to rip Tatsumi's body to shreds. He was split in half. His lower jaw and upper jaw separated. Tatsumi stood on the other side, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He fell to his knees and his vision began to fade. Blood rained down on his body, his eyes looked into the darkness.

" _Interesting child… you might be worthy…"_

The last thing he saw was a single sparkle in the distance.

* * *

Tatsumi caught himself staring towards the Tempest Peak again.

A week ago, Tatsumi, Yoshiro, and Hayami completed their first mission. Despite the fact that Yoshiro almost died, it was a definite success. Arthur was proud that the kids got through it without needing his help. Ever since the night of the mission, Tatsumi often found himself staring at a cliff off in the distance. There was a nagging feeling to go there. He had asked the Elder of the village if there was anything special about that cliff.

" _That cliff was named Tempest Peak by travelers. Never go there. As you climb the cliff, the winds become stronger and stronger. People say it's like scaling a brick wall inside a tornado. Rumors say that the few who have reached the top never came back down." The elder said morbidly._

Knowing the danger, Tatsumi ignored the temptation by distracting himself with training and by playing with Sayo and Ieyasu. But he still couldn't help but feel drawn to it. When he was lying around doing nothing, he often found himself staring at it longingly.

 _One day, I will definitely climb that peak. Whatever is up there, it is waiting for me._ He resolved.

Yoshiro knocked on his door and opened it, walking inside. Tatsumi's room hadn't changed since he moved in a few months ago. The only difference were the few sets of extra clothes in his closet and the messy state of the bed. Yoshiro beckoned for Tatsumi to follow.

"Tatsumi, it's time to go." Tatsumi nodded sadly. Because they've successfully pulled off their first mission in the freezing winter environment, Arthur had decided they've accomplished what they had come here for. He suggested they leave, since they still had to move all the bodies elsewhere or else the village might be at risk. Tatsumi and the others complied, obviously, but it was still hard. Tatsumi especially, since Sayo and Ieyasu have become irreplaceable friends.

Tatsumi slowly packed up his stuff, reminiscing in the memories he's made in the short period of time he has stayed in this village. Yoshiro, Hayami, and Arthur were all waiting for him by the door. They walked through the village, receiving appreciating gazes and cheers from all directions. As they approached the gates, Tatsumi's friends burst through the crowd and approached them. Tatsumi stopped while the others kept walking.

"So… you are leaving?" Sayo asked sadly. Tatsumi nodded. It was sooner than planned, but him leaving was inevitable. But that doesn't mean he can't return. No, he will definitely return one day. If not for his friends, then for whatever was waiting for him on top of the Tempest Peak.

"Y-you better come back soon alright?!" Ieyasu yelled, his eyes watering. Tatsumi smiled evilly.

"Ieyasu, are you crying?" Tatsumi teased. Ieyasu huffed and looked away.

"W-who's crying?! I'm not crying! My eyes are just really dry!" He said, wiping his eyes. Sayo and Tatsumi looked at each other and smiled exasperatedly. He gave the both of them a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. So I won't say goodbye." Tatsumi said to them. They nodded.

"Tatsumi! Let's get going!" Hayami yelled from afar.

"I'll see you soon." Tatsumi said to them.

"Yeah, see you soon." They replied. This was not the end of their journey. In fact, this is their beginning. With a satisfied nod, Tatsumi ran off to join his family. He fell into step with the other and looked at Arthur curiously.

"So, Shishou, where are we heading?" Tatsumi asked. Arthur tapped his chin thoughtfully. _It should be about time for them to learn the truth of the capital. They should be ready._

"The truth is, I've been called back to the Capital." He said. The children all froze. The capital?! As in _that_ Capital?

"The Capital of the Empire?!" Tatsumi shouted in surprise. Arthur laughed and nodded, enjoying the sparkling eyes of the kids. They cheered at the confirmation and began bouncing around in excitement. Arthur raised his hand to calm the kids.

"Don't get excited too early, after all…" Arthur smirked.

"...we are taking the scenic route."

* * *

* **Tatsumi/Arthur's sword style is based on Saber Artoria from Fate**


	4. Chapter 4 - Branching Paths

**Hello everybody.**

 **Sorry for the short delay. A few of my friends told me to get Black Desert Online and I was like "Sure, why not. I don't like MMOs anyways so I probably won't spend too much time on it." Then before I knew it, I had spent a good two weeks doing nothing but playing that flipping game.**

 **Oh, and to clarify, "Soul of Tempest" is a rewrite of "Blade of Tempest" because I was dissatisfied with some mistakes I made with the plot early into the story**

 **In any case, thank you guys for all the support, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Branching Paths**

* * *

"Ho-" Tatsumi started.

"-ly" Hayami continued.

"SHIT!" Yoshiro yelled loudly, earning a lot of glares from nearby citizens, and there were a LOT of them. They stood amongst the millions of other people within the Capital walls.

The Empire, a nation with over a thousand years of history and culture, encasing millions of acres of land, said to be the largest nation in the world. Its capital city, aptly named 'The Capital', cannot be considered anything less than a miraculous human accomplishment.

It has been a little over a year since they departed from the village where Sayo and Ieyasu lived. Arthur wasn't lying about the scenic route, they got to see lush green forests, beautiful-snow covered valleys, vast blue oceans, and dry scorching deserts.

That's right, they went around the entire country before finally arriving at their destination. Tatsumi couldn't help but sweatdrop, thinking back to what Arthur said when they asked him if it was okay to take such a big… detour.

" _It's not urgent," Arthur said. "Probably…"_

As they traveled the country, they occasionally met groups of people that terrorized villages. An abnormal tribe, a corrupt merchant, and several bandit groups. They even got caught up in a miniature uprising half a year ago.

It happened when Arthur caught wind of an uprising planned in a nearby village. The village was under heavy taxes by the Empire and was stricken with poverty. The straw that broke the camel's back was the corrupt official that extorted what little the villagers had with his authority. Arthur decided it was a good chance for the kids to gain some combat experience and joined in with the uprising, helping the rebels side. The kids immediately accepted after hearing about the terrible poverty, without knowing the background of the official.

The rebellion failed and the villagers were suppressed by force. The village was destroyed by the imperial army but all of the innocent villagers were relocated to other villages by Arthur, who had fully expected the failure. It was an inevitable outcome, the Empire wouldn't lose to something like this. But it did its job by sending a message to the world.

People will not stay silent under the oppressive forces of corruption.

The kids were saddened by the fact that they had failed to save the village. But failure is what motivates growth. What they had gotten out of that failure will help save the future of this country. They recovered from their failure a week later and continued traveling around the country for half a year.

A few days ago, they arrived at the edge of the Capital where they stopped to rest. Walking from the edge of the Capital to the Royal Palace took nearly an entire day. The capital is split into sections by towering walls. There were three walls that split the city into sections. The outer wall surrounded the entire city while, the central walls split the suburbs from the urban areas, and the inner walls separated the royal palace from the city. As they walked towards the inner walls, the density of population and how lively the city was increased exponentially.

Finally, they found themselves at the base of the mountain on which the Royal Palace was built. They could only stare in awe at the sea of people. There were people everywhere! People on the streets, people in alleys, people in shops, they were half expecting people to be flying in the sky. After a few minutes, Arthur snapped them out of their trance with a clap and they continued towards the palace. Yoshiro and Hayami began interrogating Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, are you sure you've never been here before? I thought you grew up in a rich family." Yoshiro asked curiously. Tatsumi folded his arms and tried to recall ever being here. Ever since he lost his parents in the incident three years ago, he constantly recalled the memories he shared with his parents. Along with his mother's ring, it was all he had left of them, and he would make sure he never forgets. But the Capital was nowhere to be found in those memories.

"Nope, definitely not. In fact, now that I think about it, my parents might've deliberately avoided the Capital." Tatsumi said after a few moments. Hayami tilted her head cutely.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Through the side of his eyes, Tatsumi spotted a dango* stand. His stomach growled loudly in response so he moved towards the stand, pushing through the crowds of people walking up and down the brick-paved streets, explaining his thoughts on the way. Yoshiro and Hayami followed.

"You see, my family lived in a city in the west of the Capital. In fact, our estate should probably still be there. My father was an incredible businessman, we traveled the Empire looking for opportunities and possible business partners. North to south, east to west, I've visited several large cities, but never the Capital." Tatsumi said.

The kids finally reached the dango stand. The owner greeted them warmly and they ordered some dangos. The familiar smell and red, white, green pattern of the item aroused Tatsumi's appetite and he hungrily dug into it. Yoshiro and Hayami, who have never seen a dango in their lives, hesitantly bit into the pastry. They were pleasantly surprised by how delicious it was. But the food could not drown their curiosity.

"Why would they deliberately avoid the capital?" Hayami asked. Tatsumi stopped right before a bite and slowly placed the dango down. He looked towards the rich, blue, cloud ridden sky and closed his eyes. He turned his face back towards Hayami.

"A good question, one we'll probably never know the answer to…" Tatsumi said with a sad smile. Hayami frowned. She didn't mean dig up old wounds. She apologized quietly.

"Sorry." Tatsumi smiled and shook his head. He bit into his dango once more, relishing in both the taste and the memories of a similar experience. His father, after hearing about how Tatsumi wanted to eat dangos for the new years, traveled a few hundred miles to invite a nationally renowned dango chef to their estate. His parents live on in his heart, and just knowing that can bring him out of any despair.

"It's fine, I've moved on already, they wouldn't want me drowning in despair for the rest of my life." He said with a smile after swallowing his food. Sitting to the side, Arthur could not feel happier.

 _It seems Tatsumi's parents were righteous and honest people… No doubt they'd be proud of how much you've grown, Tatsumi._ He thought.

His eyes drifted to the royal palace and his expression changed to one of suspicion.

 _Rumors are that a revolution is brewing in the Empire. To call me back at a time like this… A mission, probably a suicidal mission._ He thought to himself. He let out a silent sigh, this was within expectations, if he were to be honest.

 _It was about time… I was wondering how long they'd let me roam freely. After all, I'm a Teigu user, they'd want it back in preparation for possible upcoming war._ He peeked back at the kids, a sad expression flashed across his face

 _The road we walk together… it's reaching its end._

* * *

The royal palace of the Capital of the Empire.

Combined with the red sky and setting sun, the very image was breathtaking. The epitome of human architecture and art. It was overwhelmingly beautiful, its presence screamed of royalty, yet it felt oddly oppressive.

Arthur and the kids stopped outside the gates of the palace, the only visible entrance through the towering walls that surrounded the gold, green and white decorated royal palace. Arthur turned to the kids and crossed his arms.

"Alright kids, you guys have the rest of the day off to roam the city. Do your best to stay out of trouble okay?" Arthur said. The youth group pouted in unison, they huffed and turned away with their arms crossed.

"We aren't kids anymore." Yoshiro said as the representative. Hayami and Tatsumi nodded deeply in agreement. Arthur chuckled and rubbed all their heads. They wanted to move their heads away, but they couldn't resist the unexplainable comfort a good head pat provided. Among Arthurs eighty-one secret taming techniques, the head pat was definitely the most fearsome.

"Meet me back here before midnight, ok?" Arthur said. The kids cheered excitedly. That gave them several hours to roam the world's biggest playground. Where should they even begin? The shops? The street stalls? A park? There were so many options and so little time!

Satisfied with the kids' response, Arthur walked up to the gates and showed the guards an emblem. The guards quickly opened the gates and he disappeared into the glorious palace. The kids turned to each other and grinned. They threw their hands up into the air and ran towards the city with vigor.

"TO ADVENTURE!"

This was probably the true beginning of their story.

* * *

Several guards led Arthur through the familiar halls of the Royal Palace. The walls of the hallways were made of marble, polished to the point you could see your own reflection. The floors were sparkling clean and each step echoed through the long hallways. The interior structure of the palace was a labyrinth to anyone not familiar with it, with beautiful architecture befitting of the palace's breathtaking outward appearance.

But as an ancient saying goes, the redder the rose, the sharper the thorns.

Soon, Arthur arrived in front of a large, golden double door. The doors slowly opened without a single sound, revealing a large audience hall. The room was huge, the roof was so high you couldn't see it without concentrating and was wide enough to fill at least a hundred men with room to spare. Nearly a dozen white pillars supported the roof and the empire's emblem decorated the walls of the room. A large red carpet led from the door up a set of stairs and stopped before the throne. Upon the throne sat the emperor of the world's largest and most powerful nation.

Arthur walked forward a few steps before kneeling on the red carpet, his head bowed down low.

"Your majesty, my name is Arthur Pendragon. I am a former General of the Imperial Army and the former Captain of the Empire's Elite Assassins Unit." Arthur introduced, his eyes turned towards the floor. A few moments later, a young voice replied.

"Umu**. You may raise your head, General Arthur."

"Thank you, your majesty." Arthur said before looking up at the Emperor.

The child that sat on the throne as the emperor couldn't be older than seven. His hair was dark green, his eyes greenish-yellow. In his hands, he held a golden scepter, and on his head, he wore a crown that seemed too large for his stature.

This child was the Emperor of the greatest nation in the world.

Arthur held in a sigh, instead turning his gaze to the man standing beside the throne. It took all of Arthur's willpower to keep an indifferent expression. The man was around his fifties or sixties, sporting shaggy gray hair, a gray mustache, and a long gray beard. But what stood out about him above all else was his obesity and hungry pig-like gaze.

The true ruler of this Nation. Taking advantage of the young emperor's naivety and incompetence, he's the one manipulating the country to do his bidding. The source of corruption in this nation. A tumor that has grown too large, too dangerous. A tumor deep in the heart of the nation that can't be removed.

"General Arthur, I've heard many great things about you. Not only have you led our army to victory against multiple rebellions and invasions from foreign countries during my father's rule, you served the nation from the shadows as well. As the leader of this nation, I give you my thanks." The emperor said. Arthur bowed his head once again in gratitude and responded.

"You are much too kind your majesty. Your father was a magnificent ruler, under his wings, this nation flourished. It was my honor to serve under him. It was a tragedy that he passed away at such a young age and I still grieve to this day. I sincerely believe that you will be able to take up his mantle and continue his legacy." Arthur said. Inwardly, he scoffed at his own words. The emperor visibly beamed at Arthur's words.

"Yes, I agree with you. I am still an immature ruler, but having the Prime Minister and my advisors by my side, as well as faithful generals like you, I can rest assured that my nation is safe until I obtain the same wisdom as my father." The child responded with a smile.

Arthur silently bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything unnecessary. Ever since the mysterious death of the previous Emperor, a righteous man and successful ruler, this country's political system has been infested by scumbags who care for nothing but their own interests. Yet the ignorant young emperor sincerely believes that Prime Minister Honest and his group of corrupt advisors are doing their best to keep this country safe.

"Ahem, my lord, I believe we should move on to the main business." Prime Minister Honest said. The emperor nodded, motioning for Honest to speak.

"General Arthur, I believe we called for your return a little over a year ago, may I inquire why it took so long to return to the Capital?" Prime Minister Honest asked curiously. But the malicious tone in his voice did not evade Arthur's ears. He was digging for something, and Arthur wasn't going let him succeed.

"Yes, as you know, I've retired and have been wandering around the country for years now, so my location has been rather obscure. It was about seven months ago when I received your royal summoning, I was in the east past the mountains at the edge of the border, heading south-west towards the deserts when your messenger found me." Arthur explained. He had prepared this story long before reaching the capital. The empire had little to no information on him, the messenger they sent was disposed of in an 'accident'. It was a flawless excuse.

"When I received your letter, I immediately headed back towards the Capital. But on my way back, I was caught up in a rebellion in the east. After the rebellion was suppressed, I decided to stay in the area for a few months in case the rebellion revived. After ensuring that the threat was gone, I rushed back to the Capitol." Arthur finished. It was true that his group was involved with the rebellion, just not on the Empire's side. But the Empire did not know that.

"Umu, your loyalty and diligence is admirable." The Emperor commented. Arthur, once again, bowed in thanks.

"Yes, very admirable. Moving on to the reason why we called you back, we have a few offers for you." Prime Minister Honest said. Arthur raised his head, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"General Arthur, would you be interested in reviving the elite assassins unit?"

* * *

Tatsumi frowned. Their fun little adventure around the city had ended an hour early. The sun had set over an hour ago. As the sky darkened, the bustling streets cleared out unnaturally quickly. While the red light district and the districts with lots of bars and restaurants were still populated, all other parts of the city were dead silent.

The exciting and adventurous atmosphere diminished and they began running around the rooftops with their guards up. The city at night felt dark, mysterious, and dangerous. As the time neared midnight, drunks began wandering around the streets, only reinforcing the dark image of the late night Capital.

That's why the kids weren't too surprised to stumble upon a terrible scene.

Tatsumi, Hayami, and Yoshiro were discussing going back to the palace when they heard a small scream. They spun around and quickly headed in the direction of the scream, hopping from roof to roof until they stopped at the edge of a building. They peaked down into the alleyway, the dim moonlight lighting up the scene.

A group of men in their 20's, surrounding a girl.

The girl was no older than 15. She had violet-blue hair tied in a ponytail that trailed down to her waist, and wore a light blue dress that complimented her hair color. Her legs were hidden behind black-knee highs and her hands were covered by gloves that reached her elbows. She stood with her back against the wall, in her hand clutched a small purse. Her eyes were blurred with tears. Her scared face only served to increase the men's lust and the kid's anger.

"Hehe, little girl, why don't you come home with me?" The man in front, likely the leader, said. His face was flushed, whether from arousal or from alcohol it didn't matter. The kids didn't care. The man took a step forward and the girl flinched. Her legs gave out and she slid down the wall, collapsing onto her butt.

"P-please, d-d-don't. I-I-I have to go back." She whimpered, looking at the men with begging eyes. Large, disgusting grins appeared on the faces of the men as the man in front slowly approached her.

"It's okay, we'll take good care of you." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Without a single word, Hayami, Tatsumi, and Yoshiro all dropped down from the roof. They landed between the girl and the man, who stumbled backwards in surprise. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his back. The man pushed himself back up and dusted off his clothes, a scowl on his face thanks to the embarrassing fall. He glared at the assailants, his eyes filled with shame and anger.

"Hah? Who the fuck are you brats?" The leader spat. His scowl didn't change until he saw Hayami and a perverted grin returned. Hayami shivered in disgust. Just the sense of that perverted gaze on her made her feel tainted. Maybe she should destroy that gaze once and for all?

"Oh? Do you want to t-" Before the man could even finish his sentence, Hayami had already disappeared from his view. A single kick to the stomach sent him flying backward, knocking over a few of his companions. The two men who didn't get caught up in the kick reacted quickly.

"Wha- Little bastards!" They charged at Hayami, but only managed to take three steps before they found themselves on the ground, out like a light. Without mercy, Yoshiro and Tatsumi stood on the unconscious bodies. Their eyes were fixed on the remaining conscious men, their killing intent in full blast.

The men screamed, several pissed themselves, others ran out onto the street desperate to get away. The few that stupidly tried to fight back found themselves with a dislocated shoulder or a shattered collarbone.

less than five minutes later, the only conscious man who was still in the alleyway was the leader.

The kids took a moment to observe their handiwork before slowly walked towards the leader, who sat on the ground, paralyzed. It wasn't until they stopped in front of him that he finally snapped out of his fear-induced paralysis.

"D-don't come closer!" He screamed, trying to push himself away only to be stopped by a wall behind his back. Tatsumi and his companions loomed over the man, glaring coldly. The man will not receive any hint of mercy from them, not if he begged on his knees. The man, on the other hand, had of intentions on begging.

"D-d-d-do you know who my father is!? He's the great Al-" He tried to threaten with his finger pointed at the kids. But before he could finish, Hayami grabbed his finger and broke it. He screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding and mangled finger.

"Hayami, Yoshiro, I'll leave this man's fate to you." Tatsumi said. He turned around and walked up to the girl who hadn't moved an inch. Behind him, Hayami and Yoshiro dragged the man screaming and kicking to a different alleyway. They weren't going to kill him, but he wasn't leaving with just a few bruises.

Tatsumi held out his hand to the girl. She flinched and attempted to move away, despite having her back against the wall. Tatsumi didn't mind the rude gesture, the girl had full rights to be suspicious and afraid. He reassured her in a calm and gentle tone.

"It's okay. My friends and I won't hurt you." After a few moments, she cautiously touched his hand. Tatsumi pulled her up on to her feet, making sure she was steady, before taking a step back.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly, her body was still trembling. "My name is Tatsumi." Tatsumi introduced. Hopefully, if he can get a conversation going, it will distract her from the traumatic experience. He wasn't an expert therapist, so this is the best he could do for the girl.

"M-my name is Yuika. Thank you for saving me." She thanked with a small, nervous smile. Tatsumi smiled back _. Good, she's recovering._ He thought happily.

"No need to thank us. We would never stand by and watch that happen to anyone." He replied. Light footsteps approached Tatsumi. Hayami and Yoshiro dusted off their hands and clothes and stepped back into the alley. Tatsumi turned back to Yuika and gestured to his companions.

"These are my friends, Hayami and Yoshiro." He introduced. Yuika did a quick bow and introduced herself. After returning the gesture, Hayami immediately placed her hands on her waist and changed into lecture mode.

"Yuika, you shouldn't wander around so late at night." Hayami advised. The city late at night is obviously not safe no matter how you look at it. A childlike Yuika should never be alone at night, much less wandering around the city. That's just looking for trouble. Yuika shook her head before looking down at her bag which she had picked up.

"I-I was on my way home." She stuttered. Hayami was about to retort, saying she shouldn't be outside this late, but Tatsumi stopped by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take you home." Tatsumi offered. This girl is definitely intelligent and rather mature, she must have her own reasons for being outside this late. Yuika nodded thankfully before leading the way. Tatsumi and his companions followed her. They walked a long way, a dozen miles or so. As they approached the central walls of the city, the houses became more worn and dirty. Eventually, they reached a small building by the central walls of the city. It looked old, abandoned and gave off an unpleasant vibe. Yoshiro stared at the building with a hint of sadness.

"This is… an orphanage?" Yoshiro asked hesitantly, some unpleasant memories returning to him. Yuika nodded sadly.

"Yeah… welcome to my home." She bowed to us and walked inside. Through the open doors, Tatsumi saw several kids huddling on the floor at the end of the hallway. Several of them were crying, the others, trembling.

Slowly, the doors closed behind her and Tatsumi burned that view into his mind.

* * *

"…and then we went to meet you at the palace gate." Tatsumi said as he finished recounting to Arthur what had happened during their adventure through the Capital.

Arthur was waiting at the palace gates when the kids came back. He took them to their residence - a hotel room that resembled a house more than anything. It had three bedrooms and a room with both a kitchen and a living room. After they settled down, the kids told Arthur about everything that had happened during the day.

"I see… this is a good opportunity." Arthur said grimly after a short pause. He motioned for the kids to sit down. The aura he gave off was one of dread and anger. The kids all held their breaths. Arthur, their gentle and occasionally stern teacher, has never acted like this before. They quickly sat down and Arthur began to speak.

"What do you guys think of the capital?" He asked. The question was seemingly normal despite Arthur's tone. Unsure how to answer, Yoshiro and Hayami turned to look at Tatsumi who sighed. Of course, it fell on him to answer the hard questions. He scratched his head while searching for words to describe how he felt today while wandering the city.

"It's… normal? People roamed the city during the day, thugs and evil lurk during the night. I grew up in a city, albeit a smaller one, so I know that's how city life works. If there was anything unnatural, it would be the way people disappeared after sunset. We didn't even see a single delinquent wandering the alleys at night." Tatsumi analyzed to the best of his abilities, using his past experiences as a reference. Hayami, having grown up in a peaceful village, didn't understand why it was unnatural.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hayami asked. Delinquents are young thugs and the like right? If there aren't any at night, doesn't that mean the city is peaceful? Tatsumi shook his head.

"Though wandering around at nighttime is dangerous, it's usually after midnight that the streets are finally clear. Delinquents are common during nighttime. It's as if the people here are _sure_ that it's dangerous to be outside at night. Not to mention the only people we saw were either drunks, people who were rich, or both." Tatsumi explained. The way people acted indicated they were afraid of something. But what?

"Very good observations and deductions, though it's thanks to your knowledge from growing up in a city." Arthur complimented. Tatsumi grinned and stuck out his chest proudly while the others pouted. Arthur then narrowed his eyes and looked at the kids with the most serious look he's ever shown them.

"Listen carefully. I've spent the last three years teaching the three of you all I know. This is my last lesson." The following words were engraved into the hearts of the three children.

"The Empire is hell on earth **.** "

* * *

Three men walked up to the small, old building located near the middle wall of the Capital of the Empire. It was pitch black outside, the only source of light within miles was the dim moonlight that shone through a thin layer of clouds. Without hesitation, they kicked the door open.

"Hey! Time to pay up!"

Yuika slowly brought her eyes up. Her eyes were lifeless and without a tinge of hope. She walked up to one of them with a bundle of cash in her hands and handed it to the man. The man took a look at the money and scoffed. He brought his fist up and slugged her right across the face.

"What the fuck is this?! You think this is enough?!" He yelled, his eyes glaring down at the girl who had crumpled to the floor. The girl trembled, not out of fear, but out of despair. Once again… she had failed.

Behind her, a dozen kids slowly stood up and stumbled out the door, knowing their fate. Behind them, younger kids sobbed quietly, knowing that they will never see their older brothers and sisters again. The men glared one last time at Yuika and left.

The door slammed shut and Yuika collapsed onto the floor. Her nails pierced their way deep into her palm. Several younger kids knelt down beside her and huddled beside her, attempting to ease her pain.

 _How… why did this have to happen?!_ She screams internally.

Tears of regret continued to flow down her cheeks even after she blacked out.

* * *

Tatsumi, Yoshiro, and Hayami were seated across from Arthur on a large couch. Arthur himself was sitting on a small, one-seater couch. A small rectangular table about one and a half feet tall separated them. They gulped in unison as Arthur began teaching them his last lesson.

"A thousand years ago, this land was split into hundreds of smaller countries and nations. The first emperor of the Empire spent half his life conquering and uniting all of those smaller nations into the Empire as we know it." Arthur started. As he spoke, his hand reached towards the tea set, which consisted of two tea-cups and a jar full of tea, that was sitting on the table. He opened the lid to the jar and picked a small handful of tea, placing them in the cup.

"The first emperor, dreaming of an eternal empire, gathered the greatest minds and strongest warriors to create fifty weapons. These are not ordinary weapons, but weapons of great power, many defying the known laws of our world. These weapons were given the name - Teigus."

With the teacup still in his hands, he stood up and pointed at his feet. A pair of armored boots adorned his two feet. White wings decorated the sides of the boots, pointing backwards and extending out his heels. The wings looked as if they were made of real feathers, but were hard as steel. The three of young warriors had long since noticed and acknowledged the intricate design of Arthur's boots, but never bothered questioning it.

" _Speed of Gods – Mercury_. This Teigu grants me the ability of high-speed movement." Arthur said. The kids' eyes widened and they looked up at Arthur with eyes full of surprise.

"That's one of the 50 weapons?" He nodded.

"As an old general of the Empire, I came to possess this Teigu." He explained. Suddenly, Arthur vanished from their vision and a gust of wind blew past the kids. They hurriedly turned around, looking towards to kitchen, to find Arthur nonchalantly pouring boiling water into his teacup.

The young heroes were beyond shocked. Even though their kinetic vision and reaction times weren't enough to keep up with Arthur, they had always been able to at least see a glimpse of his shadow when he moved at top speed. But in that instant, he had disappeared completely from their sights.

 _I-is this the power of a Teigu?_ They thought in unison. Arthur, as if reading their thoughts, continued speaking.

"Not everyone can wield any Teigu as they please. Teigu's are weapons that can accept or reject their wielders. Even a thousand years later, the inner workings and full potentials of Teigus are still complete mysteries." He explained before disappearing again. A hand landed on Tatsumi's head. Arthur took a sip of his tea, which mysteriously didn't spill a drop despite the instantaneous acceleration and deceleration. Arthur lightly rubbed Tatsumi's head with a gentle and proud, fatherly smile.

"With that being said, you kids are extremely talented. I'm sure one day you will obtain your own Teigu." He said before ruffling their hair in turns. The kids giggled in delight. He sat down again across the table and placed the teacup on the table. The warm and hopeful mood was not, however, able to drown out the nagging feeling of dread inside Tatsumi's heart. After a few moments, he raised the topic that began this conversation.

"Shishou, why did you say the Empire is hell?" Arthur paused and sighed, a sad look crawled onto his face. The answer dug up bad memories accompanied by regret, yet it was an answer the kids must know.

"Five years ago, the previous emperor died of a mysterious illness. The current emperor was only two at the time he ascended to the throne. Too young to understand the rights and wrongs in the world, several government officials began to do whatever they liked, led by Prime Minister Honest." During his story, he pulled out several pictures. The first picture was of an old man in his early forties. The crown of the emperor on his head indicated clearly who he was. The second picture was that of a child, wearing the same crown. Beside the child stood ane extremely fat man. Sporting a long grey beard and shaggy grey hair, he had a beastly and unruly look that contrasted his close position to the Emperor. With a single glance, the children decided that he was their enemy.

"In a mere five years, the Empire has become so corrupt that justice no longer exists. As long as you have money, connections, or authority, you can do whatever you want with no consequences to speak of. If you don't have any of those, you are at the mercy of others' _sadistic pleasure_!" Arthur yelled and slammed his hand onto the table, crushing the teacup under his fist. Tea spilled all over the table and dripped onto the ground. The sudden outburst caused the trio to jump in fear. This was the first and last time they will ever see Arthur's anger.

Arthur instantly regretted scaring the kids. His chest expanded once, taking in a deep breathe, and the deadly aura around his body receded. He shook the tea off his hand and checked it for wounds, but luckily, he wasn't bleeding. He apologized to the kids, who shook their heads to deny the need for an apology. Arthur, who was now calm, resumed speaking.

"What you saw today, no matter what he did to that girl you saved, those bastards wouldn't have to face any consequences just because their leader is the son of some merchant with connections." Arthur said. The trio all looked at Arthur in disbelief. _How could anyone allow for this to happen?_ They didn't have a shred of doubt that Arthur was right and the disturbing truth was enough to send the kids into confusion. What should they do now that they know the truth?

"W-we have to do something!" Hayami exclaimed. She didn't know what or even how, but that doesn't mean she will just sit around and stay silent while people are suffering every day. Arthur smiled proudly. Just the reaction he was looking for.

"Yeah… you guys will definitely do something." He said quietly. That's what he trained them for. Ever since Hayami joined them as a new member of their family, they all showed incredible growth and talent in the art of combat. They brought light to Arthur, who decided that he couldn't possibly keep them for himself. They have the potential to change the world.

Apparently, he had zoned out for a few minutes, lost in thought, and the kids had begun to get nervous due to the silence.

"S-Shishou?" Yoshiro said as the representative. Arthur snapped out of his train of thought and continued.

"I can somehow tell, each and every one of you will play a huge role in the upcoming war." He said proudly.

"War?" That was a word the kids never thought they'd ever hear.

"Yeah. Recently, a rebel group called 'The Revolutionary Army' has been on the rise. It won't take long at this rate until the rebel group starts a civil war." Arthur revealed. The kids looked at each other with hints of doubt. In the end, what could individuals do in something as large-scaled as a civil war?

"B-but how can we be of any use?" Hayami asked nervously. Arthur stood up, walked over to them and patted her head. It's only natural to doubt their own abilities. Confidence is not something you can build up instantly.

"You kids have your own strengths and weaknesses. How you utilize your strengths will determine what type of path you will walk. You will have to decide which path you walk on your own." Arthur said softly. Arthur's choice of words was beginning to make Tatsumi anxious. The type of path he'll walk on his own?

"W-why are you speaking like you're going to leave us?" Tatsumi asked leaning towards Arthur. Arthur sighed and looked at the kids sadly. His mouth opened and the children despaired.

"The Empire is sending me on a suicide mission."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Ago - Imperial Palace**

"General Arthur, would you be interested in reviving the elite assassins unit?"

Arthur's eyes widened. He never saw this coming and it was honestly the worst type of surprise. He already knew his answer, but he definitely needed to know more about something as foreboding at this.

"May I hear the details?" He asked quickly, pretending to be interested. Prime Minister honest nodded with a face-splitting grin.

"Of course. As you've mentioned, recently, rebel groups have reared their ugly heads and threatened the peace of the Empire. In light of the situation, we've decided to raise elite assassins from orphaned children. Over one hundred children have already been prepared and a trial to isolate those with potential has already been planned to commence in a week." Prime Minister Honest said. "As the leader of the previous Elite Assassins unit, we thought you'd be interested in leading and raising assassins for our country."

Arthur grimaced inwardly. Essentially, this was his last opportunity to serve the country. If he accepted, he'd be under constant surveillance while raising the new assassins and when he's done, he'd be executed or sent on a suicide mission. But if he refused right here, he'd be executed or sent on a suicide mission and someone else will be in charge of raising the assassins. Either way, he's going to die.

"I humbly apologize, I will have to decline your generous offer." Arthur said. If he's going to die either way, he will at least defy the Empire one last time. The emperor frowned at Arthur's answer.

"And may I hear the reason as to why?" The young Emperor inquired. Arthur lowered his head once again in a gesture of apology and submission.

"Of course your majesty. It's been decades since the disbandment of my assassins squad. I've been fighting on the front lines as a general and soldier ever since. I'm afraid my skills as an assassin have become dull and I am unworthy to lead such an important group." Arthur explained. Hearing Arthur's well-reasoned argument, the young emperor sighed in disappointment.

"That is truly a shame, and there aren't many better candidates around." Arthur quickly apologized in response. In contrast to the Emperor's disappointed frown, the Prime Minister sported a large grin.

"In that case, General Arthur, we have a different mission for you." Honest said. His grin widening and a sadistic glint appeared in his eyes. Arthur braced himself for the suicide mission that he would inevitably face.

"Recently, we've sent emissaries overseas to the distant land of Archana. They've brought back terrible news: that Archana is a land of barbarians who've refused to forge peaceful relations. Our emissaries were attacked and we can't help but take that as a declaration of war."

Back when Arthur was still a general working under the previous Emperor, he had full access to the Imperial Archive Chamber, a large library within the castle that contained essentially all the information known to the country. Arthur had studied several subjects as a hobby, and from what he had read, Archana was a country far east of the Empire on a separate continent, sharing borders with a country called Wakoku. Arthur held back a scoff: like he'd believe such bull-shittery. The Empire's intentions are as obvious as stains on a canvas. This country was not enough, they want more.

"We've been secretly sending troops into the country, and many report that the country has an incredible strategist. Your mission is to assassinate the strategist and the ruler. Our troops will then conquer this country and reform them." The Prime Minister announced grandly.

With clenched teeth and no other options, Arthur stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" He replied. The emperor nodded, satisfied with Arthur's response.

"You are to head towards the eastern port, the next wave of troops will depart in two weeks. I expect great results." The emperor ordered. Arthur nodded and saluted once more.

"You are dismissed. Bon Voyage." The Prime Minister said with a sadistic grin. Arthur turned around and marched out the door, his fists clenched. As soon as the door closed behind him, his facade broke and a scowl emerged.

The day he feared has finally arrived.

* * *

"S-Shishou, you have to go fight in a war?! And assassinate the enemy's most important units yourself?! That's absurd!" Yoshiro yelled whilst slamming his palm on the small table, causing the tea set to clatter from the vibrations. Arthur sighed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's the point. They want me dead. The Prime Minister and his corrupt cohorts suspect my loyalty to their rule. As a Teigu user, that makes me a huge hindrance. They confirmed that when I refused their offer to train kids into assassins for the Empire." He explained slowly with a soft tone, as if to soothe their anxiety. It didn't work at all. In fact, hearing him speak of his own death in such a matter of fact manner only made the kids anxious for him.

"B-but!" He held out his hands to stop them. He slowly crouched down so that his eyes were level with theirs while they were sitting on the couch.

"I knew this day was coming. The day our paths would separate." He said, pulling the three kids into a hug. They returned the hug tightly.

"Shishou." They said in unison, tears welling up at the thought of their teacher, their savior, leaving them to die in a distant land.

"Don't cry, although it is a little too soon, I wouldn't have led you guys by the hand your entire lives anyway." He comforted. Yoshiro and Tatsumi wiped their tears while Hayami continued to let it out. By no means was she emotionally weaker. Arthur's teachings to the boys were 'true men do not leak tears easily'. Tatsumi and Yoshiro wanted to live up to his teachings. After another minute, Hayami broke the silence.

"W-we'll go with you." Hayami said. Yoshiro and Tatsumi were about to nod in consent but Arthur shook his head.

"You guys must be the ones to decide the paths you walk. Do not let my fate affect yours." He said. He stood up and stepped back. His gentle, fatherly demeanor was replaced by the stern demeanor of their teacher.

"Yoshiro, Tatsumi, Hayami. As of this moment, I will be assigning you your last mission." He said in a loud, commanding voice. At his voice, Hayami wiped her tears and the three straightened their posture. The last mission they will receive from their beloved Shishou, they will accomplish it no matter what it takes.

"Use all of your wisdom, wits, talents, and resources. Bring about the downfall of this thousand year Empire."

* * *

The next morning, the trio decided to check on Yuika. Their temporary home in the Capital was by no means close to the outer wall where the orphanage was. After walking for nearly an hour, they finally arrived at the run-down orphanage where the young girl lived. There were a few reasons for their visit. First and foremost, they wanted to make sure Yuika was okay after what had happened the previous night. Secondly, they wanted to ask about the crying kids Tatsumi had seen last night.

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" Tatsumi yelled as he knocked on the door to the orphanage. The sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden by an endless layer of light gray clouds. Tatsumi honestly hated this type of weather the most. The boring, endless greyness made his head feel fuzzy and the world seemingly loses its color.

"Be there in a minute!" A familiar voice muffled by the door, followed by footsteps and the door opened. The one that greeted them was a familiar young girl with violet-blue, silky long hair.

"Tatsumi, Yoshiro, Hayami – What brings you here today?" Yuika asked cheerfully. Hayami smiled at the fresh and cheery attitude of the young girl, glad that the previous night hadn't affected her as much as they had feared.

"Nothing much, we just wanted to - Yuika?!" Hayami began, but her eyes were attracted to the obvious bruise on Yuika's cheek. Her clothes were also ruffled and dirty, her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and there were light tear marks on her cheeks. All in all, she looked like a mess.

"Yuika, what happened?!" Tatsumi yelled in alarm. Yuika only smiled and shook her head.

"I was a little… tired last night and tripped…Haha…" She laughed sheepishly. But the sadness in her eyes and slight quivering of the lips did not escape the trio's attention. Something was definitely going on, but they decided not to push for an answer. Instead, they followed her inside with the intention of figuring out what had happened.

The orphanage was very old and bland. The walls were all a dirty gray, just sitting in the room was enough to cause Tatsumi's head to go fuzzy from boredom. The wooden floorboards creaked under the pressure of each step, there were small holes in the roof where water would leak during a rainstorm. Most of the younger kids were still asleep in their ripped beds, some of the older kids were asleep while sitting against the wall with only a single blanket covering them.

It was a sad sight. While none of the three have had a 'good' life, they at least had the luxury of pillows and sleeping bags at worst. Seeing dozens of kids suffering before us struck a chord within us.

 _I-is this a result of corruption?_ Tatsumi couldn't help but think that after Arthur's lesson last night. That's when it struck him. The kids...

"T-the kids from last night… I haven't seen them…" Tatsumi said quietly. Yuika froze on the spot while Hayami and Yoshiro tilted their heads in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiro asked. Yuika let out a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah… w-what do you mean?" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. Yuika was acting extremely suspiciously. He had no doubts something was going on, but why was she hiding it?

"Last night, as you went inside, I saw kids huddling at the end of the hallway. They were scared and crying. I bought some candy for them to cheer them up and I was wondering where they were." Tatsumi explained. The candy part was a lie, he had nothing with him, but it had its intended effects. Yuika opened her mouth but not a single sound came out. Slowly, water droplets dripped onto the ground. She tilted her head down and brought bother her hands to her chest.

"T-t-thank you… But those kids.. they won't-" Hayami pulled Yuika into a warm hug. Her eyes widened at the gesture. She slowly returned the hug, crying into Hayami's shoulder. Hayami waited until she was finished crying before she spoke.

"Please. Tell us what's going on." Yuika hesitated, but when she saw the concerned look in Hayami's eyes, tears welled up again. After a few moments, she began.

"...This orphanage used to be warm and happy. We were poor, but the caretakers loved all the children with all their hearts. But… just a little under a year ago, both our caretakers d-died... We were told they were criminals who evaded taxes, obtained money through illegal means, and that they were executed. Ever since then, every month we have to pay a huge sum. If we couldn't pay, they'd take the kids away and sell them to cover for the rest of the cost." She slowly choked out. Hayami stomped her foot into the ground, smashing a hole in the floorboards. Nearby, a few younger kids screamed and several huddled together, shivering in fear.

Words could not describe the storm of emotions rampaging inside the trio's hearts. How could human beings possibly be so evil and cruel? How could anyone, in their right minds, allow for this to happen without consequences? How is it possible for a country as great and advanced at the Empire to fall so deep into corruption? Their thoughts were drowned out by the light sobbing coming from the poor girl. They may have lost our families once, but she's constantly losing people precious to her.

In unison, the three of them vowed at that instant.

They will complete their mission and end this evil infested country.

* * *

"In three days, I'll be heading east to the port." Arthur suddenly said at dinner. The trio had spent their day playing with the other kids at the orphanage and comforting Yuika. That was all they could do for her.

They were silently eating at the table, thinking about what they should do when Arthur announced his departure. Hayami slowly lowered her chopsticks and her head.

"… Is there no other way?" Hayami asked regretfully. Arthur shook his head. If he runs, he'll become a highly wanted criminal. The kids would definitely follow him and that will ruin their chances to accomplish their mission. No, even before that, Arthur would never become a criminal against the country his good friend, the previous emperor, had ruled.

"..."

No one spoke for the rest of dinner.

The trio sat in a circle after dinner in their dark bedroom.

They didn't know what to say to each other. The obvious answer to their problem was following Arthur to the other country and fight with him. But was that the path they were meant to take? Their mission was to overthrow the Empire. So would following Arthur to another country be of any use?

Tatsumi couldn't hold back a chuckle. Overthrow the largest country in the world? They were ten-year-olds. What a joke. His light laugh echoed in the dark room. Hayami and Yoshiro looked at him oddly, before a light giggle leaked out of Hayami.

"Hehe…hahahaha!" They all burst out laughing. They laughed at the absurdity of their mission. They laughed at their helpless situation. They laughed at their painful past and laughed at their bleak future.

"Alright!" Tatsumi yelled out, standing up. The others smiled and hopped up onto their feet.

"We have three days. Three days to create what may or may not be our last memories together with Shishou. Whatever paths we walk after these three days, we will walk with these memories with us on the way. What do you say?!" Tatsumi yelled out.

"Yeah!" Yoshiro and Hayami cheered.

That night, they slept with each other as company.

* * *

Three days flew by in an instant and the kids lived out each day to the fullest. They abandoned their training to play all day long, dragging Arthur across the city and explored every inch they could. The weather reflected their bright mood and the sun shined brighter than ever before.

Tatsumi's decision was made. The path he will walk. With an objective in front of him and memories behind, the answer seemed obvious. The connection he couldn't severe. A temptation he couldn't ignore.

Finally, the day of departure arrived.

"What are your decisions?" Arthur asked.

The trio nodded to each other.

"Our paths branch out from here. We've decided where we have to go." They replied in unison. How should they best utilize their strengths to prepare for the future? What was the role they had to play in order to bring the downfall of this empire? Once they laid down their strengths, weaknesses, and option, the answer came to them like divine revelation. No matter what they planned, they couldn't do it together. They had different roles to play and different preparations to make. Therefore, they had to walk different paths.

Yoshiro stepped forward.

"I want to infiltrate the Empire." Yoshiro said. Arthur's eyes widened immediately. From Yoshiro's strength in stealth and his quick-wittedness, he would make a good spy. Yet a spies job was not a walk in a park by any means. Every action might be something that gives your identity away, and one mistake marks the end of it all. Yet Arthur had no intentions of stopping Yoshiro.

"How?" He asked instead. Yoshiro smirked.

"The assassin's trial. With your training, I'll definitely be able to pass. From there, I will slowly crawl my way up the power ladder. If I can become an important general, I'll be able to access intel too." Yoshiro explained. He had planned this from what Arthur had mentioned when he told them about Prime Minister Honest's offer. Arthur nodded, this is a very good plan with a high chance of success. But this plan creates one last major consequence.

"It won't be an easy path. You will kill innocents, rebels, and many other while hiding your emotions. Are you sure?" Yoshiro clenched his fists and nodded. Hayami squeezed his hand in comfort, and Tatsumi patted him on the shoulder. They've decided to support each other's decisions.

"I… I will carry my guilt and regret with me while I live and drag this empire down to hell. Then, I will join them." He said sadly, but with every drop of determination in him. Arthur was silent, but he finally nodded after a minute. Yoshiro had thought about his words, taken everything into account, and made his decision. To Arthur, that was more than enough.

"If that's the case, I will make sure you make it into that trial." Arthur's eyes turned to Tatsumi.

"The Tempest Peak." Tatsumi stated. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one back in the village in the mountains?" Tatsumi nodded.

"Whatever's up on thatcliff. It's calling me. If…no, _after_ I pass that trial, I will train and wander this country until the time comes for me to fight, either on the front lines, or in the shadows." Arthur nodded. Tatsumi's strengths lie in his combat capabilities. If his growth continues, he will definitely reach Arthur's level before hitting the age of thirty. Finally, he turned to Hayami. She showed him a bright smile.

"I'm coming with you." She said with a hint of mischief. Arthur sighed, before showing a small smile.

"I knew at least one of you will be coming with me. I know your answer won't change, but might as well ask anyway, are you sure?" She nodded. Just like Tatsumi and Yoshiro, this was the path that she chose to walk.

"Fighting in a war, I'll be able to use that experience when we come back." She explained shortly.

He then turned to look at the trio, a proud smile on his face. Taking into account their strengths, they chose the perfect paths for themselves. As their teacher and father-figure, he couldn't ask for anything more. With this, he can leave the country without worry. Of course, he didn't plan on leaving without giving them a little something.

"Lastly, I wanted to give you guys a small present." Arthur said. He stepped into his room and dragged out 3 cages. Inside each of them was identical bird-like danger beasts. They were medium sized, with the wingspan of an adults arm length and short beaks. The only difference between each was the shade of gray their feathers were.

"These are highly intelligent messenger danger beasts. Not only can they track each of you based on scent, they have specially trained landing procedures to ensure secrecy." Arthur explained to the kids before pulling out a pin.

Arthur pricked Tatsumi's index finger with the pin, allowing a tiny bit of blood to flow. He then told Tatsumi to bring his finger up to one of the birds, which licked the blood off. Arthur then told Tatsumi to pull off a strand of hair before bringing it to the nose of the other two birds. As he did so, he said his name loudly and clearly.

"Now, the bird that licked Tatsumi's blood is essentially connected to him. After a few days, it will be able to find him no matter where he is. The other birds have memorized his scent and will be able to smell him from hundreds of miles away. Yoshiro, Hayami, you will have to do the same."

After Hayami and Yoshiro performed the same procedures, Arthur taught the kids how to call for the birds. He brought his fingers to his mouth and a distinct whistle that resembled a birds call echoed through the air. It took the trio a few minutes, but they were quickly able to mimic the call. It was not consistent, but with a few days practice, they would be able to master it.

"Now, to call for the bird, just perform that whistle. Then, say the name of the receiver. They will bring the message to the receiver and when they arrive, they will imitate that bird-sound. If you hear the sound, whistle to call for the bird. They will linger around for days in wait." He explained.

The kids nodded in wonder, shocked that there was such an efficient and safe method of message delivery. Where did Arthur even get them? They wanted to ask, but it was unnecessary. This was the last gift from their teacher and nothing else mattered. Arthur knelt down before the kids and wrapped them in a big, warm hug. The kids huddled up and closed their eyes, engraving the feeling of security deeply into their minds.

"I'm proud of you guys. If fate allows it, I hope we will meet again one day. Do what I couldn't. End the suffering of millions."

"Got it. Leave it to us." It was a promise. A lifelong promise to their teacher.

Their one and only teacher.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

 ***Dango is a type of spherical japanese pastry  
** **Ex. What Akame was holding after Sheele's death, saying it was her favorite dish.**

 ****Umu - This is onamonapia that conveys approval, usually used by royalty.  
Ex. "Umu, you did well. I will reward you handsomely." **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Assassination Trial

**Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter.**

 **This is just a quick heads up, the following chapter and future portions of the story will include characters and qualities from Akame ga Kill - Zero. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend doing so. Otherwise, this chapter and future chapters will spoil some things from the manga.**

 **Once again, thank you all for your patience and continued support.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Assassins Trial**

* * *

The sun was wavering as the unbearable heat distorted the air above the dusty ground. A gust of wind blew across the forest and kicked up dust clouds, slowly choking the air with foreign particles. The landscape of the area was incredibly odd. The forest consisted of hundred-foot-tall trees with dark, lush green foliage and uneven, rigid trunks. However, the forest floor was nearly devoid of life, dusty and barren like a dessert.

In this oddly contradicting environment, two young girls were desperately running. The older girl, around the age of ten or so, was pulling the younger girl along as they ran.

"O-onee-chan… I can't... I can't run anymore." The little girl gasped. Her breathing was ragged, just like her clothes - a ripped white cape over black tank tops that didn't cover the stomach and tight black shorts. Her older sister, who wore the same uniform, lightly squeezed her sister's wrist.

"We're almost there. You can do it Kurome!" Her sister, encouraged, though she herself had a grimace, unable to believe her own words. She had no idea how much farther they must go to reach safety nor what dangers lie ahead in the barren canyon.

They've been at it for nearly an entire day now. Dropped in a forest filled with danger-beasts and wild animals, with nothing but a pair of tights, a short tank top, a cape and a single knife. They were pointed in a direction and left there to fend for themselves. Even after an entire day, they still haven't seen a glimpse of hope.

They were exhausted, hungry and scared. But they had to push on. They _will_ survive. Together.

Kurome looked up and gasped. Several huge plant-like danger beasts were devouring people before their very eyes. Half a dozen kids wearing the same clothes as the sisters hung lifelessly from the venus flytrap-like mouths of the monsters. Their fresh blood rolled down the plants and dripped onto the dusty floor. As if noticing their presence, the plants turned in the direction of the sisters. Akame froze, her heartbeat skyrocketed and her mind was completely muddled with fear.

"T-they… they're being eaten..." Kurome whimpered. Small tear droplets began forming at the side of her eyes as she stared in horror at the brutal scene of carnage. But it was thanks to her weakness that Akame managed to regain her strength.

"Kurome! We can't go this way! We have to go around!" Akame yelled after snapping out of her fear. She quickly pulled Kurome wrist away from the scene, turning Kurome to face her. Akame looked into her sister's eyes with resolve.

"It's alright, your onee-chan is here with you." She said in an urgent, but comforting tone. Kurome quickly wiped a tear aside and nodded.

"Uhn." Akame quickly forced a smile and immediately began running in the opposite direction away from danger, dragging Kurome with her. They swerved around trees while keeping track of their direction, aiming to loop around the man-eating plants. But sadly, the forest was not that forgiving. A few minutes later, they were intercepted by a pack of wolf-like danger beasts that ran out from behind the trees.

"O-onee-chan." Kurome whispered fearfully. Before Akame could speak a word, the wolves attacked, pouncing on them. Akame clenched her teeth and dashed forward, meeting one of the beasts with her knife in hand. She gave a small scream as she stabbed the throat of the beast. Her shaking hand caused her knife to miss, only sliding across the wolves shoulder. Its body pushed her down to the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Kurome quickly rushed up and pushed the beast off her sister. She desperately stabbed the wolf in random spots on its body, not noticing a second beast had closed in on her from behind. The beast knocked Kurome onto her back, her knife slipping out of her hand and sliding across the dusty floor, out of reach. The beast opened its jaws, showing off its razor-sharp canines.

"Kurome!" Akame screamed in alarm, pushing herself up to save her sister when another beast intercepted her. Anxiety and fear struck her like a bolt of lightning. She can't lose Kurome. She can't lose her only reason for living. She can't lose her precious little sister.

"KUROME!" She screamed. The beast's jaw closed in on Kurome's neck…

…and it flew off her body, landing a dozen feet away. A knife quickly followed its body, piercing its neck and the beast slumped onto the ground. Akame watched in shock and a wave of relief swept across her heart before a voice snapped at her.

"Focus!" Her eyes refocused on the beast before her, its head turned away, looking towards the new threat. She quickly rushed towards it, stabbing her knife into its exposed neck. Blood spurt out of the open wound, dyeing her hands and knife red. She breathed erratically as the feeling of fear finally overtook her. She shakily walked over to Kurome and slumped onto the ground beside her, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Kurome…" She whispered quietly. Kurome trembled in her arms, a few tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Onee-chan…"

"Whew, that was a close one." At the sound of his voice, they turned their eyes to their savior. Their savior was a boy around the age of Akame. He had spiky, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same clothes as them, torn and bloodstained.

He slowly limped towards his knife before picking it up. He spun the knife in his hand and sheathed it in its holder that was strapped behind his waist. He then turned his attention to the sisters. Under his gaze, Akame instinctively hugged Kurome, unsure of the boy's motive. He chuckled and put his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"It's okay, I'm not going to harm you guys. My name is Yoshiro, mind if I ask yours?" He reassured with a small and amiable smile.

"I'm Akame, this is my little sister, Kurome." The older sister introduced hesitantly. Kurome peaked at Yoshiro in Akame's arms, before shrinking back. Yoshiro smiled at the cute gesture before taking on a serious attitude.

"We should get out of here, it's not safe here." Yoshiro suggested gravely. The sister, one again, hesitated. But after a few moments of contemplation, she nodded. If this boy wanted to harm them, he wouldn't have saved him. But if he shows any malicious signs, she was taking Kurome and running. Akame stood up and pulled Kurome to her feet. Following after Yoshiro, they quickly hurried through the forest. After about five minutes of running, Yoshiro signaled for them to stop.

"What?" Akame asked. Her hand was on her knife handle and she was ready for the boy to turn on them. But Yoshiro had no intentions of attacking them.

"Sit down, take a rest, and calm your nerves." Yoshiro repeated. Akame frowned and began to protest. They didn't have the luxury to rest. They could be attacked by danger beasts at any moment.

"We ca-" Yoshiro held up his hand, knowing what Akame was going to say.

"The both of you are exhausted and scared. We are far ahead most of the other kids and the goal shouldn't be far from here. If you are afraid of beasts, I will take care of them. So take this opportunity to calm down. We'll move in fifteen minutes." Yoshiro left no room for argument and slid down the trunk of a tree. Akame and Kurome looked at each other before following his example, collapsing at the base of a tree. It took a few minutes before their bodies began to relax, and with that, so did their mental fortitude.

"Onee-chan, I was so scared." Kurome whispered with teary eyes. Akame hugged her tightly, trying to comfort Kurome with her warmth. She came close to losing her precious little sister. At that thought, Akame realized she hadn't thanked their savior yet.

"U-um, Yoshiro… right? Thank you for saving us." Akame thanked nervously. Yoshiro gave them a small, tired smile, before shaking his head.

"It's okay, you girls are strong. Even without me, you two would have survived for sure." He said before closing his eyes, aiming to get a small amount of rest. Akame nodded and hugged her sister, her trembling slowly stopped and they relished the comfort and warmth they provided for each other. After fifteen or so minutes, Yoshiro broke the silence.

"We should get moving. The goal should be close." Yoshiro pushed himself up. Akame stood up, doing her best to ignore her lingering exhaustion. Kurome, however, couldn't seem to move her body. Akame bent down and turned her back to Kurome. Kurome hesitantly climbed onto her back.

"I'm so sorry… onee-chan." Akame shook her head.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Kurome." Kurome smiled weakly and snuggled into Akame's small back.

"Me too, Onee-chan." Yoshiro smiled at the warm scene of sisterly love. Even during this horrific trial that completely disregarded lives of children, in the face of hardship and despair, their bonds stayed stronger than ever.

He can only hope those bonds would be able to pull them through this trial.

"I'll scout ahead and deal with any enemies. You guys move at your own pace. I'll see you at the end." He said. He turned around with a regretful look. He couldn't protect the sisters to the end. This trial is to isolate potential assassins. If Yoshiro protects them to the end, they would be thrown into a hell they aren't ready for.

If that's the case, it would be better for them to die in this forest.

"Wait! How can we ever repay you?" Akame asked quickly. Yoshiro tapped his chin before smiling.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I saved you guys okay?" Akame tilted her head.

"Why?"

"This test is probably to pick out the strongest of all the kids. So if you tell anyone, you guys win be in danger." Yoshiro reasoned. As long as that risk existed, Yoshiro knew, Akame would not tell a single soul about what had happened today. Living up to his expectations, Akame nodded in consent. Yoshiro smiled before waving goodbye and then disappeared into the forest.

Akame slowly took a step, then another. With her beloved little sister on her back, she slowly walked towards the end of the trial.

Slowly walking towards hope.

* * *

Yoshiro let out a sigh as spied on the goal. Tents were set up on the dusty hill and two men were overlooking the forest. An old, bald, deceptive looking old man and a man around the age of Arthur. The old man had a monocle over his left eye and wore a fancy looking coat. The younger man wore proper-looking clothes with a scarf around his neck and a sword hanged by his side.

Yoshiro looked back into the forest. This trial was simple, to be honest. With a bit of training, passing this trial was nothing more than a warm-up. But dumping innocent children in this forest with nothing but a knife was cruel beyond words.

He clenched his fists and banished any thoughts from his mind.

He checked his body once more. He had purposely allowed some wolves to attack him so that the rips, scratches and blood stains on his body were real. He had reached the goal hours ago, but ran laps around the forest non-stop so that he was physically exhausted.

Now to put the finishing touch.

He hopped off the tree with no plan to stop himself. As he landed, a loud pop and pain shot up his leg. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile. He then sat down and twisted his foot back into its regular position, holding in a pained scream. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he chuckled lightly.

 _This is where my mission truly begins._

He leaned against the tree and stumbled out of the forest, limping towards the hill.

" _The best way to trick your enemies into thinking you're not acting - is by not acting."_ Incredibly stupid, but wise words. Yoshiro knew that he wasn't a good actor, therefore he would use pain to compensate.

"Well done, you've passed the examination. Go receive treatment for your injuries." The old man said as Yoshiro approached him. Yoshiro looked up at the old man, before smiling in relief.

He slowly limped towards the medical tent, passing by the younger man. The man looked down at Yoshiro with a small smile. Yoshiro smiled as well.

For completely different reasons.

* * *

Yoshiro leaned back on his bed. A soldier had just finished treating his injuries. On the way here, Yoshiro had seen three others inside a different tent, two boys and a girl. He wasn't surprised, he had seen them on his laps around the forest.

The tent flaps opened and the younger man from before stepped in.

"Congratulations on passing the trial. Boy, what's your name?" He asked with a cool smirk.

"Y-Yoshiro." Yoshiro said hesitantly. He may not be an actor, but this much is no problem.

"I'm Gozuki, and your kill rank is #4. From now on, I'm your father, and there will be six others who will become your new brothers and sisters." He explained. Yoshiro nearly raised an eyebrow. What an odd system. Maybe they are trying to develop us as a family as some sort of artificial attachment? _I'll think later, first things first, I have to react._ Yoshiro thought quickly.

"Y-yes, father!" Yoshiro forced those words out of his mouth. Gozuki nodded before turning around and walking away. Yoshiro slumped back into his bed. He's finally taken his first step. From here on, every action will be a risk and every day will be a trial. Just thinking about it made him tired and nervous, so he decided to think about something else.

 _If those girls survived, so they should be here soon._ He thought to himself. Everyone here will go through harsh training and be turned into assassins. They will likely avoid straight up brain-washing, instead, raising them throughout the years into loyal killers for the Empire. If those sisters have each other, they might be able to resist the power of suggestion. But if their bonds weren't strong enough to carry them through the trial, then they would be better off that way.

About fifteen minutes later, the sibling pair stumbled into the tent. Akame and Kurome glanced towards Yoshiro before turning their attention to each other, insisting the other's wounds be treated first. Yoshiro felt conflicted. It was a happy occasion, as they survived the trial, yet those girls didn't know that their lives just changed for the worse.

As soon as their wounds were wrapped up, Gozuki returned.

"Here are the results of the examination. Akame's kill-rank is #7, Kurome's kill-rank is #8. You two will be trained separately. Akame, come with me. Kurome, you will be sent to the Empire." Akame immediately glared at Gozuki and hugged Kurome protectively.

"No! I'm staying with Kurome!" Akame yelled. Yet her defiance was in vain. With a snap of the finger, soldiers came into the tent and forcefully separated the two, who had desperately clung to each other.

"It's alright, it's only temporary. If you both behave, you'll see each other again one day." Gozuki said with a sadistic grin, speaking over the desperate cries of the sisters as Kurome was dragged out of the tent.

"You don't have to be so sad Akame, I'm your family now." Tears welled up in Akame's eyes as she glared at Gozuki. Having done what needed to be done, Gozuki turned around and walked out. The soldiers restrained Akame until she slumped in exhaustion. Yoshiro clenched his fists, forcing his expression into that of pity. The kill-number is clearly assigned based on completion order. Kurome and Akame who came in after him should rightfully have the number of 5 and 6. But they were assigned 7 and 8 instead, that could only mean one thing.

 _These bastards deliberately separated them!_

The soldiers finally left, a few tears leaked out of Akame's eyes and she clenched the bedsheet in her hands. Her dirty, but still shining black hair overshadowed her eyes, but a few glistening teardrops peeked out from underneath.

"You'll definitely see her again, just stay strong." Yoshiro whispered quietly enough for only her to hear.

"…" She stayed silent, without responding to his comfort.

He closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to take him into a deep sleep.

The worst has yet to come.

* * *

The first hurdle came sooner than Yoshiro expected.

The assassination trial had begun in the evening before sunset. It was late in the afternoon on the next day when Yoshiro reached the end. A few hours later, with the sky dyed blood-red and the sun at the edge of the horizon, he found himself standing at the top of a hill with his six new 'siblings'.

Kill-rank #1, Najasho. He was a child around the age of twelve with messy light blonde hair and golden pupils. His eyes were naturally sharp, giving him an intimidating air and the frown that was ever-present on his face didn't help with his image.

Kill-rank #2, Guy. He was the oldest out of the seven, around the age of fourteen, though the x-shaped scar on his left cheek and his muscular body made him look even older. His hair was brown and short and his eyes were a similar color.

Kill-rank #3, Cornelia. She was the second oldest, at the age of thirteen, and one of the three girls in the group. She had long, blonde hair and sky blue eyes but what made her stand out from the others was her physique which was rather well-developed for her age.

Kill-rank #4, Yoshiro. With his normal brown hair and brown eyes, as well as slightly above average body build, made him the least noticeable member of the group which served his purpose well. Through Arthur's connections, Yoshiro was sold to the Empire and thrown into the trial as he had planned.

Kill-rank #5, Poney. She was a girl around the age of ten, similar to Yoshiro and Akame. Her hair was golden-brown and tied in a short ponytail and her eyes were golden-green. She was full of energy despite the danger-filled day-long trial through the forest, which either made her incredibly brave or incredibly dense.

Kill-rank #6, Green. He was a boy slightly older than Yoshiro with black hair and green eyes. He was slimly built and wore a pair of glasses, giving him an intellectual look, but the fact that he made it through the forest faster than the others testified for his physical abilities.

Kill-rank #7, Akame. A girl with silky, long black hair that reached her shoulder blades and deep red eyes. After being separated from her younger sister Kurome, she had been silent. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with sadness and worry.

Lastly, the leader of the group and their new 'father', Gozuki. He was the man who announced each of their ranks and separated Akame and Kurome. He wore a dress shirt with the top buttons undone and a long scarf around his neck. What caught Yoshiro's attention was the sword strapped to his side. It gave Yoshiro the chills, giving off an ominous aura.

This group, consisting of seven children and their 'father', was the newly formed assassination squad of the Empire - The Elite Seven. These seven children were the first seven to pass the trial, or that's what they were told. Each child had a kill-rank that was assigned based on the order they completed the trial in.

But just because they passed the first test doesn't mean they passed the exam. As soon as all seven kids had recovered enough energy to move, they were gathered at the top of a grassy hill half a mile away from the forest. At the top of the hill, they were met by a row of seven female prisoners. Each woman had her hands tied behind a large wooden pole that prevented them from escaping. Their ankles were tied together by steel chains, which was attached to heavy steel balls.

Gozuki stopped in front of the seven prisoners and turned the children.

"Kill them."

The kids all froze in shock, unable to digest what they had just heard. Doesn't killing someone hurt them a lot? Why did they have to kill them?

"B-but father-" Cornelia said hesitantly. Gozuki responded by punching her right across the face. The pretty blonde haired girl fell back on her butt and covered her cheek, tears threatening to spill. She looked up at Gozuki with fear filled eyes.

"You dare question your father?!" Gozuki yelled. The kids all shook in fear under his terrifying gaze. He looked each and every one of them in the eyes before speaking.

"These women are rebels, impure in both the body and the mind. They wish misfortune upon innocent civilians. They use their bodies to destroy the lives of others and laugh as they suffer. They deserve no less than death." He said firmly. No one dared speak up in protest.

"… Then what should we do?" Najasho asked after a short pause, his voice filled with dread. Gozuki threw a bag onto the ground. Najasho hesitantly opened the bag. His eyes widened at the seven blades that clattered around in the blade-proof bag.

"Use those knives and end their life." He commanded. The seven children stared at the bag, and one by one, they picked up a knife. Gozuki's gaze felt like a praying tiger, ready to rip them to pieces should they show any signs of resistance.

Najasho clenched his knife tightly, before slowly approaching one of the women. He stared at the lifeless form of the prisoner, before placing his knife to the woman's throat. He closed his eyes, and in one swift motion, slit the prisoner's throat.

Blood spewed out of the wound, dyeing his hand, knife, and clothes red. He quickly turned away and threw his knife onto the ground. The other kids trembled at the scene, but one by one, with tears in their eyes and tremors wracking their bodies, they executed the prisoners one by one.

A drop of sweat rolled down Yoshiro's forehead as a terrifying thought entered his mind. He peaked at Gozuki who was observing the slaughter.

 _He suspects there's a spy? No… he suspects there is a possibility._ Yoshiro thought as he watched the other kids end their targets' lives one by one. The boys panted as they tried to hold in their panic and disgust while the girls attempted but failed to hold back their tears of regret.

Yoshiro tightly clenched his knife in his hand and walked up to a prisoner. She was looking down, her bangs hiding the tear streaks trailing down her face. Yoshiro could only imagine what could've gone through before this, none of which were joyful.

 _Death might be a relief for her…_ Yoshiro thought sadly, before inwardly shaking his head. That thought is nothing but an attempt to escape responsibility. He is about to kill a human being without knowing what she has done. To him, that's no different from taking an innocent life.

 _The guilt of taking an innocent life. I will accept that guilt and… I will live with it._ Looking down at the woman, Yoshiro couldn't stop his hands from trembling.

 _May you be happy on the other side._

He let out a short and regretful cry and plunged his dagger into her chest. At the same time, Yoshiro felt a stabbing pain in his heart. A single tear flowed down his cheek.

The innocent blood that dyed his hands was the first of many to come.

Behind his back, Gozuki smiled.

"Good job. I'm proud to call you kids my children."

* * *

Yoshiro collapsed onto his bed and released a large sigh.

"Agreed." He slowly turned his head to the side and looked at the person on the bed next to his.

"… Green, right?" The black-haired boy slowly nodded as he set his pillow upright against the headboard. He sat down, leaned against the pillow and let out a huge sigh.

"Tired?" Yoshiro asked. Green let out another sigh and nodded.

"Still haven't recovered from the trial in the forest and now I have to live with the fact that I killed someone." Green said, looking at his own hands which he had furiously washed over and over. Yoshiro nodded. He was pretty stressed and tired too. Who knows what will happen in the future? If the Empire finds out that he's a spy, he'd be dead instantly. Even if he survives long enough to earn the Empire's trust, he'll still be forced to kill innocent people.

The two boys released a sigh in unison. They looked each other in the eye before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm Yoshiro, we'll be seeing each other often from here on out so I hope we get along."

"Same here."

The room they were in was nothing special. It was a large room with four identical beds placed evenly throughout the room. Beside each bed, there was a nightstand with a lamp on top and a small closet that was embedded into the wall. Between each setup was enough space to prevent the room from feeling clustered. The walls were a light tan and there was a single light-source dangling from the roof at the center of the roof. To the side, there were two large windows with two curtains they could manipulate. On the opposite side, a small corridor that led to the entrance of the room.

The door opened and in walked the two other boys in their assassins group.

"C'mon, you have to admit, the girls here are cute." Guy said as he walked in, speaking to the stoic young man beside him. Najasho responded in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph, I don't know, nor do I care. Go bother someone else." Yoshiro pushed himself off the bed and looked at Guy with a raised eyebrow. Although he was several years older than the rest of them, he had the same expression as the rest when they were forced to kill a few hours ago. That meant he had never killed before, so how did he recover so quickly?

Guy noticed Yoshiro's gaze and turned to him. They had a quick staring contest before Guy broke the silence.

"Why are you giving me that look? Don't you think the girls are cute?" Yoshiro shrugged. With everything that's going on, he couldn't care less what his new sisters looked like. None of them could beat Hayami's beauty anyways. Yoshiro blushed at the end. _I can't believe I just thought that… I must be really, really tired tonight._ He thought before responding to Guy.

"I mean, you're not wrong, but I've got better things to worry about." Guy shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do we have to worry about? We get to live in a big house, we get to eat great food, we get to live with cute girls, and we get to train to grow strong." Yoshiro frowned. This dude's attitude was starting to tick him off. Was this just a method of coping or is he actually over the fact that they just killed someone.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you seemed pretty bothered after you killed that woman." He retorted. Guy stopped, his expression dropping. He rubbed the back of his head and sat down on one of the other beds.

"What use is there to dwell on the past? We received a future in exchange for taking the future of others." Guy said while looking up at the blank ceiling. Yoshiro blinked and did a double take. The two other boys shared his surprised look, their opinions of the Guy had changed completely.

"You're pretty wise." Green pointed out. Guy laughed sheepishly before an awkward silence filled the room.

"… So about the girls." Guy began. Green sighed and Yoshiro laughed, even Najasho smirked. Yoshiro tapped his chin, now thinking about the girls. The boys all lived in one room, so he could assume the girls were doing the same. Once the kids begin settling into this segregated environment, joining the group back together would be much more difficult.

"Let's see… It's not a bad idea to go talk to them." Yoshiro said after finishing his internal analysis. Green raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we wait at least until tomorrow?" He asked. Yoshiro shook his head. One night is all it takes to get comfortable with each other.

"By then there would be a barrier between girls and boys, I'd rather avoid that, considering we'll be spending time together for the foreseeable future." Green nodded in agreement, but sent a look toward Yoshiro as if asking 'What's the plan?'. Yoshiro grinned before pointing at the door.

"Meet me down in the living room."

* * *

Yoshiro walked out to the corridor and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. They were given a tour of the house when they first arrived, but the scale was on a different level from everything Yoshiro's experienced so far. To put things simply, it was huge and all-encompassing.

The house had a simple, symmetrical design. The front entrance was a large double door that led to an entrance hall. To the right was the kitchen and dining hall, to the left was a huge living room and lounge.

Directly in front of the door was a grand staircase that split to the left and right after one flight of stairs. The right staircase led to a large corridor where the boys lived, with bedrooms and bathrooms. The left side contained the same, but for the girls.

There were doors on the side of the staircase that led to the basement. In the basement, there were training equipment, a storage area, a library and several other rooms that encompassed everything from entertainment to education.

Yoshiro walked down to the grand staircase, marveling at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. How the hell did they even get that thing up there with all the glass intact? Yoshiro shook the curiosity out of his mind and took a step towards the girls' quarters when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Yoshiro turned to look at Gozuki who leaned against the wall. He was distracted by the chandelier and hadn't noticed his new 'father'.

"Father. I was heading to find the girls." Gozuki narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Yoshiro felt his heart rate increasing a few beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. But despite his nerves, he retained his calm demeanor and shrugged.

"The other boys and I are exhausted, but can't seem to settle down after… everything that's happened today. So I suggested we play some games to relax and we were wondering if the girls wanted to join us." Yoshiro explained with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Gozuki closed his eyes and nodded. He pushed off the wall and walked down the grand staircase towards the front door.

"As long as you kids don't slack off or disobey me, I won't restrict what you kids can do. Just make sure to sleep or else you'll collapse during training." Yoshiro was both surprised and confused by Gozuki's words. Did Gozuki actually care about them or does he just care about their training?

Yoshiro nodded and bowed to Gozuki who walked out the front door, before stepping into the girls' territory. He assumed the structure of the left side mirrored the right and knocked on the door of the room he assumed the girls were resting in. After a few moments, the doors slowly opened to reveal a beautiful blonde girl.

"How can we help you?" Cornelia asked cautiously. Yoshiro smiled brightly.

"Want to play some games?"

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The clock struck nine and the lounge has descended into chaos. Poney was hunched over on the floor, her hand pounding the small tea-table. Cornelia was wrestling Guy who definitely had an ulterior motive. Green had collapsed on the floor, his lips swelling red. A bag of hot peppers in his left hand hinted at what had happened. Akame was poking at his fainted body with a stick she found somewhere, in her hands she a single card. Najasho and Yoshiro similarly have cards in their hands.

"This went to another level faster than I expected." Yoshiro admitted with a sweat-drop. He brought his hand up, holding out two cards. Najasho drew a card from Yoshiro's hands and frowned. Najasho shuffled his hand of three cards and held it out to Akame before biting into a stick of Pocky.

Akame stared hungrily at the stick of Pocky, not drawing a card. Najasho raised an eyebrow and handed her a stick. She thanked him and happily devoured the poor Pocky stick before drawing a card from Najasho's hand. Najasho's frown deepened as Akame placed her last pair down.

"Najasho, you despite your poker face, you aren't very good at this." Yoshiro commented with a smile. His smile widened when he noticed the slight twitching in Najasho's eyebrows.

"You are cheeky for a small fry." Najasho responded with a hint of irritation. Yoshiro chuckled. _Glad to see he's opening up, even if it's just a little._ Yoshiro thought happily.

"Remember, the loser has to receive a punishment. Let's see… How about this? If you lose, we'll have a vote on a nickname for you." Everyone stopped what they were doing. Cornelia pulled Guy off the ground and sat down beside us, staring at the game. Green woke up from his state of unconsciousness and Poney somehow settled down from her laughing fit.

Najasho frowned and look intensely at Yoshiro's hand. Yoshiro pushed one card higher up than the other and narrowed his eyes at the blonde-haired boy.

"Now… come at me." Yoshiro provoked in a voice deeper than usual. Najasho's eye shifted from the top card to the bottom, then back up. His concentration levels shot up to that of a sniper aiming at a fly from a thousand meters away with a toy rifle and only one bullet.

His hand shot out with speed on par with lightning, preventing Yoshiro from swapping his cards around. Yoshiro's eyes widened in panic and despair. Seeing his reaction, Najasho smiled confidently as he turned the card around.

Yoshiro smirked. Najasho's eyes widened in shock.

It was the old maid.

Poney burst out laughing, but Cornelia quickly covered her mouth.

"It's not over yet." Akame whispered gravely. A bead of sweat rolled down Najasho's forehead as he shuffled the cards behind his back. Yoshiro shook his head with a smirk as Najasho shakily held out his cards, keeping both at an even height knowing that Yoshiro was a step ahead in terms of mind games.

"It's no use, Najasho, no matter what you do, you are powerless before the might of my slightly above average luck." Yoshiro said in a haughty tone before moving his hand slowly towards the card on the left. Najasho was staring intently at the approaching hand, as if willing it to a specific direction.

Yoshiro slowly changed the course of his hand to the right. For an instant, Najasho's mask fell and a smile emerged on his face. Yoshiro smiled evilly.

"Mission accomplished." In more ways than one.

Yoshiro snatched the card on the left and placed down his final pair. Najasho stared blankly at his card. The old maid stared back at him with a smile, as if mocking him. Taking the opportunity before he could recover from the shock and escape, Yoshiro jumped up onto the couch.

"Alright guys, let's start the first ever 'Najasho – Nickname contest'. The goal is to create a fitting nickname and bestow it to our good friend Najasho." Najasho stood up but was quickly brought down by Guy and Cornelia.

A face-splitting grin appeared on his face as Yoshiro watched the struggling Najasho.

"Let's get the real party started."

* * *

"Go ahead, pick any weapon you like." Gozuki said.

With the permission of their father, the seven children began exploring the weapons shed. They call it a shed, but it's more like an armory. Every conceivable weapon existed in the large room, from swords and spears to scythes and whips. The weapons were sorted out neatly into rows and every one was on display as you walked down the alleys.

Yoshiro, of course, already had a preferred weapon. He wandered up and down the alleys, checking out the weapons on the left and right, slowly making his way towards his destination. After a few minutes, he finally reached the section of the shed where his favorite weapons laid waiting. Short swords, throwing knives, daggers, tanto's, hunting knives laid everywhere he looked. He picked up a dagger while trying to seem curious.

Yoshiro grabbed two daggers, held one in reverse grip, and did a few 'cool' poses. He heard giggling from behind and slowly put the daggers back, feeling slightly embarrassed. He turned around to glare at Cornelia who responded by faking innocence. Out of nowhere, Gozuki approached Yoshiro.

"Daggers huh? Interesting choice." Gozuki asked with a hint of suspicion. Yoshiro rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at the ground and recited the excuse he had ready.

"Maybe it's because of my par… the people who raised me forced me to hunt… I think I feel the most comfortable with a pair of knives." He said in his best sad tone. After a few seconds, Gozuki patted him on the head and nodded.

"There are many ways to use knives. They are not bad weapons, especially for assassins." He said in approval before walking away. Yoshiro let out a small and silent sigh before he began equipping himself.

He strapped a dagger holder around his waist and positioned them to be around the back. He then sheathed a pair of knives so they were behind his back, the handles sticking out slightly from the side. He hopped up and down, testing the weight before he grabbed a holster and stuck a stash of throwing knives into them, tying the holster so that is hung to the side of his hip.

Yoshiro nodded to himself, satisfied with the familiar setup, before he began looking for the others.

He found Akame and Najasho in the long swords section. Najasho picked up a long sword and swung it a few times, before sheathing it and strapping it to his back. _Simple and straightforward, not surprising at all_. Yoshiro thought. It seems the others were thinking the same because Poney spoke up immediately.

"That is so fitting! Matches your image perfect, _chief._ " Najasho frowned and glared at Poney, who laughed at his discomfort. Yoshiro patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon now Najasho, it's better than sunshine or Sho-chan, right?" He said in a teasing tone. Najasho huffed and walked away. Yoshiro chuckled and his eyes drifted to Akame. Akame looked slightly conflicted as she held a long sword.

"This is heavy." She said with a frown. Yoshiro tapped his chin before an idea popped up.

"Akame, why don't you try the same type of sword as father? It looks lighter and a lot cooler too!" He suggested. Akame nodded in acknowledgment before picking up a katana. She drew the blade and after a few swings, nodded happily and sheathed the blade.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Yoshiro." Yoshiro waved his hand with a sheepish look.

"I'm sure father will be happy too." He replied.

After half an hour, they met up at the entrance to the weapons shed. Yoshiro looked around. He had picked daggers. Akame had a katana while Najasho held onto a longsword. Cornelia went in a different direction and picked up a pair of gauntlets. Guy, Poney, and Green didn't have anything on them. Gozuki looked at them questioningly. They fidgeted nervously under his gaze and Green was the first one to answer the silent question.

"Um… father, I couldn't find anything that I think would fit me. I'm not physically powerful and I prefer to use my head." Green said with a hint of fear. Following his example, the other two replied in turn.

"Weapons are heavy!" Poney complained with a pout.

"I don't want weapons." Guy said, punching his fists together. Gozuki looked at each of them analytically.

"Green, I will focus your training on stealth, strategy and mental warfare. Poney, if your arms are weak, use your legs." He said. Green nodded while pushing up his glasses and Poney looked at her legs with clear question marks over her head.

"I will start your training tomorrow. You are dismissed for today, prepare yourselves mentally for tomorrow and try out your weapons." Gozuki said before walking away. A weird silence reigned over the kids until a loud grumble broke it.

"I'm hungry." Akame stated bluntly. Yoshiro laughed. They had breakfast little under an hour ago.

"Akame, at this rate you'll starve us all." Akame blushed and looked away, mumbling under her breath. On the other side, Poney was still staring at her legs.

"What did he mean by use my legs?" Poney asked.

"Kick people." Najasho said with a deadpan. Poney's eyes widened as if she reached enlightenment.

"I see! Thanks, chief!" Najasho sighed and walked to the training ground.

"Wait up chief, I want to come too!" Cornelia yelled as she chased after him. The rest of the kids looked at each other before running after them.

Thus, the Empire's elite assassins training program began.

* * *

 **Time Skip – 6 Years Later**

Akame slowly opened her eyes and stretched, laid back and enjoyed the feel of wind against her cheeks. The light and relaxing sound of flowing water coming from the nearby stream, combined with the warm sunlight above her and the coolness of the rock below her made her spot ideal for afternoon naps.

"What great weather." She mumbled to herself. Her eyes were beginning to close again when her instincts kicked in. She opened both her eyes and sat up, turning her head to look at the incoming threat. Less than ten meters away, a huge bladed tiger prowled towards her. The moment they made eye contact, the monster roared and pounced, easily covering the ten-meter gap in a single second. But the teenage girl didn't panic, in fact, she didn't seem to see the monster as a threat at all.

"Oh! A land tiger." She picked up her sword, Shingu: Kiriichimonji, and pushed herself off the rock, rolling to the side. The land tiger landed on spot she slept on moments ago and turned its head towards Akame, only to realize she had disappeared. Moments later, it let out its final roar of pain, the cursed katana sheathed in its heart. Akame pulled her katana out of the monsters back before observing her prey.

"Hmm… Its fur can be sold for money and its meat tastes great. How's this? Chief, Yoshiro." She said happily towards the figures sitting on the cliff above her.

Two teenagers were present on top of the cliff, one sitting on a large rock while the other stood beside him, leaning on a nearby tree. The young man sitting on the rock with a book open in his hands was the one who responded.

"How's what? It baffles me that a living creature would just let you kill it like that." The young man said coldly. His light blonde hair swayed in the wind. The brown-haired boy standing beside him chuckled.

"You have to admit, her luck is incredible. It makes me feel stupid for actually chasing this stupid bird for an hour." Yoshiro commented while pointing at his prey, a huge, eagle-like danger beast with spiked teeth hidden inside its beak. Its carcass was laying on the other side of the tree he was leaning on.

"Silence, I'm trying to read." Najasho commanded. Yoshiro sighed. Even after six years, Najasho's attitude never changed. At this point, Yoshiro has just accepted it as part of his character.

"Save that 'till we get home, father will be angry if we don't get back by dinner time."

At that comment, Najasho shifted his eyesight from his book to the other girl sitting in the lake below. Poney was floating in the water with her face towards the sky, staring blankly at the floating clouds, bored out of her mind.

"Small fry, act more deliciously as bait." Najasho said as he looked down on the girl. Poney pouted and began waving her arms, splashing about in the water.

"What do you mean act more deliciously?! Are you even sure there is fish in this river?!" As if responding to her words, a huge reptile-like danger beast burst out from the water and opened its jaws to swallow the girl.

"Hmm... not what I was expecting, but hey…" She activated her Shingu: Yocto-bottoms. Her ankle braces and the edge of her trousers began to vibrate and she performed a backflip, kicking the danger beast in the jaw, sending its thousand-pound body flying out of the water and onto the shore nearby.

"…what do I know about fisheology?" She finished as she swam to shore. She carefully observed the large creature she had killed in a single kick, using all her brain power to analyze its anatomy before forming the data into words.

"It's big! Father will praise me for sure!" She said excitedly. In response, Najasho snapped his book shut and began walking away.

"Not bad, with this you've fulfilled both our quotas. Carry it back Poney." She was about to nod before she stopped. Her eyes turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Wait, have you even done anything?" Poney asked. Yoshiro and Akame, who had already dragged her prey up the cliff, shared a look with each other and laughed.

"Maybe you should've thought of that first." Najasho said, a small smirk flashed onto his face before disappearing just as quickly. Dragging their prey behind, Yoshiro and Akame chased after Najasho, leaving a wet and confused Poney behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Poney yelled from behind. Yoshiro quickly caught up and walked beside Najasho.

"Najasho, you shouldn't bully her so much." Najasho shrugged.

"So you say." Akame had stopped to wait for poor Poney, leaving the two boys to walk on their own. Silence reigned between them as they walked towards their home.

"… You're the only one who doesn't call me chief, despite being the reason I even got that name." Yoshiro paused for a moment. _Where did this come from?_ He thought.

"The others called you chief in the beginning because that was your new 'nickname'. But as time went on, that name came to represent your responsibilities as #1 and our leader, hasn't it?" Najasho kept walking on in silence, which more than confirms Yoshiro's statements.

"That's why I refuse to call you chief." Najasho looked at him with a questioning look. They reached a cliff and looked down, their mansion-like house at the bottom of the ridge.

"My responsibilities… I refuse to let anyone but myself to shoulder them."

Those who die by his hand. That responsibility is his and his alone.

After all, he promised.


	6. Chapter 6 - Across the Ocean 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Due to some communication errors, this chapter was delayed. But don't worry, we got it all sorted out.**

 **Once again, thank you all for the support.** **Without further ado, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Across the Ocean**

* * *

"This is amazing in a completely different sense…" Hayami whispered in awe.

Ever since Arthur and the kids left Sayo and Ieyasu's village, they've been traveling through the country. Throughout their journey, Hayami had seen vast dry deserts, freezing cold tundra's, lush green forests, huge bustling cities and sailed across the seemingly endless blue ocean.

But somehow, the view before her made her jaw drop further than ever before.

A simple sea of green. The free and open plains with small hills decorating its surface. The bright sunshine glistened off of the morning dew that coated each blade of grass. A breeze swept across the grassy plain causing the countless blades of grass to sway like waves in the ocean. The breeze brushed against her face, blowing her waist long hair into the air.

Hayami took in a deep breathe, feeling liberated. Free.

"You're right, there's nowhere in the Empire with this feeling of liberty. No matter where you went, there was always pressure. The hold of oppression gripped not only the cities, but the entire country. This country is the complete opposite, one of peace and prosperity." Arthur analyzed, visibly relaxed. He missed this atmosphere. The atmosphere that allowed him to lower his guard without worry, an environment that truly allowed him to relax. But they were not allowed to enjoy the fresh feeling for long. A soldier approached Arthur from behind and saluted.

"Sir, we should get going, we have a day's worth of journeying ahead of us." A soldier said. Arthur nodded and waved him away. The soldier turned around and joined the larger group that awaited them a few hundred feet behind where the pair stood. Arthur patted Hayami on the head.

"Let's get going." He said. Hayami nodded.

"Alright, Shishou." The teacher-student pair returned to the troops and they began marching across the open plains. They marched in silence for hours on end and Hayami took her time to observe and enjoy her new surroundings. But after a while, nagging boredom finally reared its ugly head and Hayami began thinking about her journey across the ocean.

It's been nearly a month since her little family separated in the Capital of the Empire. It took a little over a week to reach the port on the Eastern coast of the Empire. They were met by a large ship filled with soldiers from the Empire, and with a quick show of his emblem, Arthur and Hayami were welcomed aboard. The journey across the ocean took a little over two weeks.

Sailing was a completely different sensation than anything she's experienced. The feeling of motion all the time caused nausea for the first few days. It was incredibly embarrassing for the young lady and she, for the first time, was glad Tatsumi and Yoshiro weren't there.

 _I miss them…_ Hayami inadvertently let a small, sad smile course, that didn't escape Arthur's eyes.

"If you're feeling lonely, why don't you send a letter?" He suggested, responding to her thoughts. She smiled and nodded. Nothing escapes the eyes of her Shishou.

"Don't send one to Yoshiro, I've instructed him to send us a letter when he feels he's confident he won't get caught." Hayami nodded, slightly disappointed. She really missed her playful best friend. She moved a few dozen feet from the marching group and began preparation for her message.

She stuffed her hand into her bag that she had hanging from her shoulders and rustled around in there until she found a small sheet of paper. She pulled out a pen after another round of searching and quickly wrote a letter before rolling it into a tube and tying it with a small string.

After preparing the message, she brought her hands to her mouth and a high pitch screech rang across the grassy plains. A few moments later, a shadow descended from the skies. She held out her arm and it landed on her outstretched arm. She opened the small capsule bound to the bird's talon and slipped her letter into it.

"Tatsumi." Hayami said while gently brushing the bird. It let out a high pitched cry before flying off into the distant skies.

Hayami nodded, satisfied, and chased after her Shishou and the other soldiers.

* * *

As they marched throughout the day, the landscape slowly changed. The grassy plains melded into light forestry as small patches of woods appeared, scattered around the increasingly hilly terrain.

The afterglow left behind by the sunset was slowly dissipating into the darkness of the night when Arthur's company stepped foot into the Imperial Army's main camp. The camp was cleverly hidden in an inconspicuous forest that was located a good distance west of the capital city. The camp was surrounded by wooden walls and barricades, with patrol marching twenty-four seven. From what Hayami's heard, although this camp was the headquarters, not even twenty-five percent of the infiltrated troops were stationed here. Instead, the troops were scattered throughout the country in various camps and stations.

Since they had skipped dinner in order to reach the camp by nightfall, the soldiers were hungry to the point their stomachs were making noises akin to war drums. Arthur's company was immediately led to the mess tent where they were served an extravagant meal of half-cold curry with some fruit.

Hayami grimaced at the meal. Lukewarm curry feels disgusting on the tongue and not very appetizing, but she knew better than to complain. This was a foreign warzone, not a luxurious resort. With a bit of effort, she managed to finish her meal without regurgitating the contents of her stomach.

The last hints of sunlight faded into darkness and Hayami was brought to her tent which she had to share with Arthur. She felt much more comfortable sharing the tent with her father-figure than with other soldiers in a foreign environment. Hayami felt oddly lightheaded, but waved it off as fatigue and decided to got to bed early. The moment her head hit the hard and uncomfortable pillow on her bed, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hayami slowly pushed herself up. It was a chore, her body felt a dozen times heavier than usual. Her mind was clouded and the world spun in circles. She could feel her own heartbeat pounding in her head, robbing her of the ability to focus at all. It took a few moments before she was finally able to push herself into an upright sitting position. Holding her aching head, she slowly scanned her surroundings.

She was surrounded by cobblestone on three sides and iron bars on the fourth. The room was a cube with hay spread over the floor and a small barred opening in the wall opposite of the iron bars which allowed a small amount of the morning sunlight to seep into her cell.

Fear and confusion quickly cleared out the haziness from her mind and she began analyzing her situation. It didn't take a lot of a brain power to deduce where she was.

"This is… a dungeon?" Hayami whispered to herself. How did she get here? Was she captured by the enemy? The last thing she remembered was biting into bland, lukewarm curry after a day-long march. Did someone drug her curry? Why? She was interrupted by a quiet voice that permeated through the wall on her left.

"Hayami, are you awake?" She turned to the wall in question, the voice was all she needed to identify who the person speaking was.

"Shishou? Are you over there? Where are we? Have we been captured by the enemy?" She asked, question after question flowing out as relief mixed with panic.

"Calm down Hayami. We have been captured, but not by the enemy." Arthur said quietly. That raised even more questions than it answered.

"What-" Before Hayami could finish asking the all-important question, the ear-piercing sound of a rusty steel door interrupted her. Loud footsteps echoed through the dungeon, slowly closing in on the student-teacher pair before finally stopping in front of Hayami's cell.

"Good morning princess, sleep well?" The moment the man who spoke entered her line of sight, Hayami decided that she hated him. The man had grey hair despite being only in his early thirties. His hair was messy and his eyes were sharp. He was around five-foot-seven and he wore the uniform of the Imperial army. But what Hayami hated most was his smile. A condescending smirk that mocked everything Hayami took pride in.

With burning instinctual anger, Hayami glared at the man. He smirked at her glare for a moment before erupting into a hysterical fit of laughter that resembled that of a psychopath.

"Good reaction, I like your eyes." He said. Hayami gritted her teeth and released a small growl.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked as menacing as she could.

"Oh, how could I? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Freed, the leader of the Empire's recon corps. It was I that first reported back the existence of this land to the Empire." Hayami's eyes widened. _Is this bastard is an ally?_

"Then why have you captured us?! We are from the Empire." Freed apparently found her reason to be outright hilarious as he bent over in laughter once again.

"Do you think I'm retarded? We already know you guys are no longer loyal to the Empire." He said as he laughed. Hayami lowered her head and glared at the laughing man.

… _So Arthur was right, the Empire knows._ She grimaced internally.

"What do you want?" Hayami asked sharply. Freed grinned and crouched down on the other side of the bars, bringing himself to her eye level.

"You, little girl. You are going to kill some people for us." Hayami scoffed and turned her head away from the face that disgusted her to the core of her being.

"I refuse." He sighed and shot Hayami a sad look. He stood up and spun around, taking a dramatic pose. In an overdramatic manner, he recited pre-prepared lines.

"What a tragic ending, I could almost cry. Men, drag the traitor, General Arthur, outside and execu-"

"Stop!" Hayami yelled in panic. Freed raised his ugly eyebrows before returning his gaze to the girl.

"Oh? Having a change of heart?"

"Who do you want me to kill?" Hayami asked through clenched teeth. Freed wiggled his fingers left and right and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, not like that little girl, is that how you speak to your superior?" Hayami clenched her fists tight enough to make her hands bleed and begrudgingly lowered her head.

"Who am I to kill? Sir." She hissed out with as much venom as her eleven-year-old voice could produce.

"That's more like it. Your job is to assassinate the leader of Archana, the Royal Princess, and her right-hand man, the Grand Tactician." Hayami grunted, she has to assassinate presumably the two most powerful people in this country. But on the bright side, since this is going to be a long-term task, no doubt, it will give her chances to find a way to save Arthur.

"Who am I going with?" Freed laughed again and it pissed Hayami off. What did she say that was so funny?

"No one. You are going alone, we won't provide you with any information, and if you don't come back within seven days, we will kill your precious teacher." Her eyes widened in despair and she looked at the man like he was crazy.

"You're crazy! You want me to kill the two most important people in this country within a week with no backup and no information?!" It took Hayami, Yoshiro, and Tatsumi several months to assassinate a group of businessmen with a few bodyguards. She has the same chance of success as swimming back to the Empire with a backpack filled with rocks. But despite knowing that, Freed grinned and shrugged.

"That's exactly what I want you to do, you catch on quickly for such a small girl." He signaled for the men to open the door. Hayami was dragged out of her cell and thrown into Arthur's.

"I'll show you a little mercy and let you speak with your precious teacher, maybe ask for some advice. Damn, I am such a compassionate man. HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he walked away.

Hayami looked at her Shishou weakly. She felt manipulated and abused, with enough anger to cause her blood to boil but nowhere to vent. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Arthur pulled her into a hug and whispered comfortingly to her.

"I'm sorry, I brought you to a dangerous place." He apologized. Hayami shook her head, she was the one who wanted to come. He pushed her away and looked her in the eye.

"Hayami, you have two options now." He whispered quietly. Hayami looked into his stressed and regretful eyes and gulped. She already knew her options and she didn't like either.

"Option one, you try to accomplish your mission and assassinate your targets in seven days. You'll either die and I will get executed, or you succeed, in which case you and I will both be put to death and this country will be engulfed in a chaotic war." Flashbacks to her own village being burned and her parents died in the conflict before her eyes caused her body to shudder. She would never even wish that upon anyone else, much less be the reason for it.

"Option two, you run away the moment you get out of here. Find some way to join the Archanean army and fight for the peace of this country. This is the option I recommend."

Hayami couldn't help but laugh at the helpless situation. None of her options include a happy ending, so logically, she should try and minimize the damage she causes. That's also what her Shishou recommends.

But there's no way she could leave behind the man that was as precious to her as a father. She wouldn't be able to live on as herself anymore.

"Hayami?" Hayami wiped away some tears and pushed herself off of her Shishou. She stood up and looked down at Arthur.

"Shishou… I'm too selfish to let you die. I will never be able to face my family after death, nor will I be able to face Tatsumi and Yoshiro. I will never lose a member of my family again." She said with conviction. Arthur looked conflicted, but sighed. He couldn't say he didn't expect her answer, but he sure did hope she would choose differently.

"Whatever you choose to do, I believe in you." He said with a defeated tone. He pushed himself off the ground and knelt down in front of Hayami, looking at her at the same eye level. He firmly placed her right hand on her left shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Hayami, even if you don't make it back in seven days, know that I won't blame you, I won't hate you, no one will. I also don't plan on going down without a fight, I will take that bastard Freed down with me at the very least. With the failure behind your back, defend this country.

"I won't fail, definitely." Arthur pulled Hayami into another hug.

"I'm proud to call you my student."

"Thank you, Shishou."

* * *

" _Remember, seven days."_

Those words that Freed said as Hayami left the camp weighed down on her heart like a boulder. She felt the urge to rush into the palace, but all logic and instincts told her not to. That would be the worst mistake she could make. But at the same time, she knew herself enough to know that if she infiltrated the capital right now, she would definitely crack under the pressure and rush into her own death.

That's why she was stuck here, outside the Capital of Archana, Velisse in the middle of a small patch of forest. Dirt, sand, and grime coated her clothes and sweat caused her hair to stick to her face uncomfortably. She had tripped during her hunt, an embarrassing mistake that hasn't happened in years. A testament to her current internal state.

Hayami sighed, disappointed in herself as the crackling fire before she slowly roasted the bird that she had caught earlier. As she waited for her meal to finish, she began thinking about her mission. _How should I go about doing this? Sneaking into the city wouldn't be difficult, but where do I start? Information gathering? Observing my target's movements? Should I try to infiltrate the castle or wait for an opportunity where my targets step outside?_ There were too many unknowns and too many limitations, it felt like she was trying to climb a marble wall with nothing but her nails.

She sighed again, the stress beginning to make her head dizzy. She noticed her dinner was ready and decided to put off the decision making until after the meal. She was reaching for her meal when suddenly, the bush behind her shook. She stumbled forward, tripping and falling onto her back, her hand holding onto a knife ready to retaliate against her attacker.

"Hm? What is a child doing here?" A mature voice, filled with childish curiosity, asked. Hayami took a good look at the assailant. She was a woman, probably in her early thirties. She had short, messy, black hair that reached right above her shoulders and dark purple eyes filled with life. She wore a large coat that reached her heels and covered her front, her legs were covered in steel guards and her hands in gloves.

"Morgan, stop wandering away!" A man yelled, stumbling into the clearing. He looked nearly identical to the woman, hinting at their relationship as twins. In fact, he wore the exact same coat. He grimaced as he pulled a few twigs out of his black hair and shot a glare at his sister, who completely missed the memo.

The woman walked up to Hayami and knelt down with eyes filled with curiosity and energy. Looking into those eyes, Hayami couldn't find a hint of animosity and she unconsciously released her grip on the blade.

"Hey there, what's a little girl like you doing around here?" Hayami opened and closed her mouth, unable to conjure up a response. The woman named Morgan frowned while the man behind her looked down at me curiously.

"Are you alone?" The man asked. Hayami hesitantly nodded. Morgan's frown deepened and she pointed at the man.

"Mark! You're scaring her." Mark took a step back at the baseless accusation.

"Wha- At least she responded to my question, she was so scared of you she didn't even respond!" He yelled back in indignation. Morgan stood up from her kneeling position and turned to face her brother. She threw her hands up at the sky and yelled back.

"That's because you stumbled so violently into the picture!"

"No, it's because…" Hayami could only stare in confusion as these two adults argued it out like kids. As the absurdity of the situation caught on, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. The sound of her laughter caught the attention of the bickering siblings and they smiled at each other. Morgan leaned forwards and placed her hands on her thighs.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Hayami." Hayami responded quickly. Morgan nodded in satisfaction, glad to see their new little friend in a better mood.

"Hayami, where are your parents?" Mark followed up. Hayami smiled sadly, thinking back to both her parents and Arthur.

"They… aren't around anymore." Morgan and Mark both frowned. It was the answer they expected, but didn't want to hear. After all, there aren't many reasons for an eleven-year-old girl to be wandering around alone in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you out here alone? Are you from a village around here?" Morgan asked as quick confirmation. Hayami nodded quickly, She never thought she'd get into this type of situation so she doesn't have a background story prepared.

"Why are you out here?" Mark asked. Hayami felt sweat rolling down her forehead as she desperately wracked her brain for an excuse. AS she began panicking, images of her past and her village flashed across her mind.

"B-bandits." She blurted out. After a tense moment of silence, Morgan sighed and Hayami's heart skipped a beat.

"She might be from the village around here that the bandits raided last week. Looking at her clothes, that seems to be the best explanation." Morgan deduced. Mark looked at Morgan oddly, before nodding in agreement. Hayami sighed in relief. Luck was on her side, she somehow managed to fool them.

"What should we do with her?" Mark asked. Morgan grinned and her eyes shone with excitement. Mark shivered, that's the look she gets when his sister is about to say something befitting of her nature as the harbinger of chaos.

"Let's take her back to the palace!" She suggested cheerfully.

"… Eh?"

* * *

To say Hayami was confused would be like saying she mildly disliked Freed or she kind of enjoys watermelons on a hot summer day. She didn't even get to try her roasted dinner before Morgan dragged her away. She was then brought into the city by the sibling pair.

The city was large, on par with some of the other cities in the Empire that she had visited, but nowhere near the size of the Empire's Capital. Yet unlike the clustered cities of the Empire, the buildings were spaced graciously, giving Hayami a feeling of freedom. The houses were built from bricks, the roads were paved, and nature was preserved throughout the city through trees, small gardens, and large parks. Civilians happily roamed the streets with the grand palace in the background.

The royal palace was built on the top of a large hill, similar to the Imperial Palace. The castle was white and was surrounded by a large forest at the edge of the city. By twilight, Hayami was being led through the gates of the Palace. She had been completely thrown off pace by the hilariously convenient turn of events and really didn't know what to do except follow the woman who unknowingly helped her. She was finally recovering her ability to think when Morgan dropped another bombshell.

"First of all, let's take you to see the princess. She's the ruler of this country and she should know about you." Morgan said happily. Once again, Hayami's mental functions shut down and she dumbly nodded. At this point, everything was _too_ convenient and borderline scary and suspicious. _Please, somebody, stop her…_ Hayami begged internally. The heavens must have heard her plea because someone finally put an end to Morgan's nonsense.

Morgan was leading Hayami through the corridors of the palace, bragging about how beautiful and nice the princess was, when a man stopped her.

The first impression Hayami had of the man was that he was definitely an important person. He had an aura of authority without the need for facial expression, as he wore a black mask that covered his eyes and the sides of his face. He was around five foot nine with auburn colored hair that has been brushed backwards, exposing his ears and forehead. His entire body was covered in jet-black armor so Hayami had nothing as a reference to deduce his age, but if she had to take a wild guess, the man was around his mid-thirties.

"Morgan, you're back." The man acknowledged in a stern and stoic tone. Morgan turned her attention to the man and smiled.

"Aaron! Yeah, I'm back, and I've brought a new friend with me!" Morgan greeted energetically. She took a step back and knelt down behind Hayami, placing her hands on Hayami's shoulders and rubbing her cheeks on Hayami's. "Her name is Hayami. We found her in a forest to the west of Velisse during our patrol. She was alone and dirty, so we decided to take her with us!" She explained enthusiastically.

"I don't remember having any say in that decision…" Mark mumbled a few steps behind her. Aaron took a good look at Hayami before crossing his arms.

"Morgan, if we allowed every orphan we come across into the palace, we'd be drowning in children." The masked man sighed, exasperated. With bandit being a recurring issue throughout the country, the patrols have reported hundreds of orphaned children in the areas around the capital city. The Princess and the Grand Tactician have been doing their best to come up with countermeasures as well as setting up orphanages around the city, but the issue still lingers.

"But Aaron! We couldn't just leave her!" Morgan complained with a pout. "C'mon Mark! You tell him too!" She said as she turned to her twin. Mark shrugged with a small frown.

"Sis, I told you this would be an issue, but you didn't listen to me."

Hayami stood to still as the adults argued the issue. She took the moment to reevaluate her situation. She, who was an assassin trying to infiltrate the capital and the royal palace, was just brought to the said palace without any form of resistance or hardship. Should she attempt to stay? It would be risky considering her shady background and terrible cover story, but she didn't have the time to play it safe.

"C'mon, let her stay a few days until we finish repairing the village to the west, right outside Velisse." Morgan pleaded. Aaron paused for a moment and frowned, giving off a confused impression.

"The village to the west?" Morgan nodded enthusiastically. Aaron looked at Hayami suspiciously under his mask. The intimidating gaze caused Hayami to instinctively duck behind Morgan. She tightly grasped onto her bow, a natural response for her when she's uncomfortable with her situation. Of course, the gesture didn't escape Aaron's eyes.

"… Why does she have a bow, arrows and a knife?" Aaron questioned. Hayami quickly clung to her weapons, holding them protectively. They were her only comfort in a strange and foreign situation.

"We found her in the forest, she hunted a bird for dinner." Mark explained. Aaron frowned and was about to say something when a crisp, charming but authoritative voice interrupted him.

"What seems to be the issue?" A young woman walked in. She wore leather armor, fingerless gloves, shoulder pads, and boots, all dyed sky blue. Her silky, flowing hair and her soft eyes matched the color of her clothes. Her snow white skin and noble red cape contrasted the blue to further emphasize her beauty. Yet at the same time, she gave off a gentle but authoritative feeling that made Hayami want to kneel before her.

"Your Highness." Aaron said coolly before giving a quick, but deep and respectful bow. Morgan's reaction was on the opposite side of the spectrum. She jumped towards the beautiful lady and pulled on her arm.

"Leicia! You came at the perfect time! Help me out here." Leicia smiled as she looked at Morgan.

"Good to see you back safely Morgan. Now, what's the issue?" As she asked, her eyes scanned the surrounding and landed on Hayami. Hayami stared into Leicia's eyes, enamored by her beauty and benevolent aura.

"Hm? And who do we have here?" Aaron responded like he was reporting an important issue.

"This girl was found by Morgan and Mark in a western forest while on inspection. She was alone with a bow and arrows as well as a dagger." Morgan pouted at the way Aaron made Hayami sound way more dangerous than she was. She raised her hand high and attempted to clarify the situation.

"Objection! She's a survivor from the village raided in the west a week ago. We found her dirty and tired in the forest and decided to bring her back." She argued. A small frown appeared on Leicia's face as she looked at Morgan. Morgan looked back, silently communicating some sort of message through her pleading gaze. Leicia then turned her eyes back to Hayami, observing her for a few moments before speaking.

"The village in the west… That was an incident resulting from our lax security. We have to take responsibility for allowing bandits so close to Velisse." Aaron's expression dropped visibly despite the mask that covered his eyes. Leicia seemed to notice as she shook her head.

"I'm not blaming you, Aaron, relax." She then took a few steps towards Hayami until they were within reaching distance. She bent over slightly and spoke with a gentle smile.

"Would you like to stay here in the palace until we can rebuild your village?" Hayami hesitantly nodded, unable to believe my ears. Leicia nodded and patted her head. Hayami reacted and shook off her hand before taking a step back. The situation was too unbelievable. Although Hayami couldn't detect any sort of animosity coming from the princess, she also couldn't fully trust her.

Hayami immediately noticed a change in Aaron's gaze. His eyes were filled with rage. His hand flew to the handle of battle axe he had strapped onto his back.

"How dare you be so disrespectful to her highness the Princess!?" He bellowed, preparing to draw his weapon. He would have if Mark hadn't rushed up and stopped him.

"Aaron! Calm down!" Mark yelled. But it was too late, the damage was done.

Hayami's mind had already shut down. She just heard something unbelievable.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly. Morgan grinned and Leicia smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Leicia. I am the Royal Princess of Archana."

"And me! I'm Morgan! The Grand Tactician of Archana!"

…

"Huh?"

* * *

Day one of Hayami's suicide mission, she's infiltrated her target's stronghold.

Just that morning, she was stuck in a cell despairing over her impossible mission. Now? Now she was sleeping on a super-sized bed inside the Archanean Royal Palace with her bow and arrows by her bedside and knife behind her back.

 _Is this some sort of joke? A prank? Am I dreaming and I'll wake up to find Yoshiro and Tatsumi holding a pail of water over my head?_

 _Is this a miracle? Are miracles really so easy to come by?_ Hayami couldn't help but feel slightly insulted by the ridiculous situation. She was ready to face hundreds of guards just to cross those palace gates. She felt as if her resolve was being belittled.

 _Whatever. Getting angry at the world won't help me. I'll think about what to do in the morning._ She thought tiredly. Slowly but surely, the exhaustion and stress crushed down on Hayami, sending her into a deep slumber.

By the time she woke up, it was nearly noon. She pushed herself off her ultra comfy bed and stretched. A good night's sleep was incredibly refreshing and her mental functions were finally back up and running. She looked around her room, which she was too tired to care about the previous night.

Her room was spacious and luxurious, able to fit half a dozen bunk beds with space to spare. To either side of the super-sized bed were identical nightstands with identical lamps sitting on-top. On the opposite side of the room from the bed was a door that led to a large bathroom with a bathtub, sink, and toilet all made of polished marble. Beside the door to the bathroom was a large closet that was built into the wall. The door to the palace corridor was to the left of the bed while several windows and a small balcony laid to the right of the bed.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Hayami walked out into the palace hallways intent on finding some nourishment for her grumbling stomach. She stumbled around the halls of the palace, lost in the labyrinth of corridors until she happened upon a maid. Hayami stared at the woman with the legendary occupation before asking her where to get some food. The maid giggled and gave Hayami detailed instructions to the kitchen. Following her instructions, Hayami finally reached the kitchen where the cooks offered to make her breakfast. But knowing that it was nearly lunchtime, Hayami politely refused their kindness and asked for an apple.

Once again wandering around the palace, this time with an apple in her hand, Hayami stumbled upon a huge door labeled 'Library'. _Isn't this the place where Arthur mentioned people store books and knowledge in?_ Hayami's never been to one, but if Arthur is correct, then there should be a ton of knowledge about this country behind this nodded to herself, hoping she wouldn't stumble into anywhere she shouldn't be, and pushed open the door.

Hayami was, once again, amazed by the view.

The room was several times larger than her bedroom. A dozen rows of bookshelves filled the huge space, with multiple floors to boot. No matter where she looked, there were books, books, and more books. Hundreds upon thousands of books filled the bookshelves to the brim. The room felt like a holy sanctuary of knowledge due to its intricate design to fit in as many books and scrolls as humanly possible with utmost efficiency.

"Ah, good morning, sleep well?" Hayami turned to the familiar voice and saw Morgan waving at her. Hayami walked up to her and greeted her.

"So? What brought you here?" Morgan asked curiously. Hayami looked around the library and a good excuse popped into her mind.

"I've always been interested in reading, but my family couldn't afford it." She answered. Hayami wasn't actually lying. Her family had very few story books, but the ones that they did have, Hayami loved them. Morgan smiled sadly before nodding and standing up. She patted Hayami's head with a renewed grin.

"Alright! I will grant your wish! What do you want to read? Just name it and I'll find it for you." Hayami smiled and nodded excitedly. This was a great opportunity! There were so many things she wanted to-

That's when she stopped.

This cheerful and childish woman. She was Hayami's target. Hayami would have to kill her in order to save her Shishou… was that not enough? Now Hayami was taking advantage of her kindness to manipulate her.

The guilt took over for an instant, showing on her face. Morgan did not miss that look.

"Hayami-chan?" Hayami looked away. The best course of action is to pretend nothing was wrong...but...

"Why are you so kind to me? You found me randomly in a forest and took me in, now you are taking care of me… why?" Hayami blurted out, trying to find some reason to justify her actions. Her words implied that she should be suspicious, which directly went against her objective, but she couldn't help it.

In response to her question, Morgan simply smiled and shrugged.

"Because it felt like you needed help." She answered.

Hayami stared at Morgan incredulously. Morgan understood her look and she laughed.

"You see, when I first met Leicia, I was in a similar situation. One day ten years ago, I woke up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but my coat and my name. Even so, Leicia found me and took me in despite my unbelievable background. Therefore, should I not show that same kindness to others?"

Hayami closed her eyes. Silently thinking over Morgan's words.

This was the woman she was destined to kill.

"Now, which books do you want to read?" Hayami stayed silent for a moment.

"I would like to learn about the history of Archana and its geography please." Morgan tilted her head confused.

"Those are some boring topics." Hayami smiled, trying to hide her conflicting emotions.

"I've always been interested, my parents used to tell me epic tales of heroes, I wanted to confirm those stories." Morgan nodded sagely.

"I will be right back." She stated before dashing off into the rows upon rows of shelves. After confirming that Morgan had indeed left, Hayami slowly slid down to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

 _What should I do?_

* * *

Hayami silently read through the mountain of books Morgan had kindly collected for her. It was past noon and Morgan had left for lunch a while before. Of course, Hayami felt too guilty to accept Morgan's offer to join her at lunch, instead immersing herself in the world of knowledge.

The history of Archana was long and rich with stories. From the tales of Prometheus, the founder of the Kingdom of Archana, to the adventures of the Ancient Hero Atheneus, who united the continent under the name of the United Kingdom of Akenfall. Then the decline of the Kingdom over a millennium into the current day Archana and Wakoku, as well as the exploits of the previous Royal Prince Corrin and Grand Tactician Kylan. Every story was detailed and exciting, truly inspiring tales of heroes and their struggles to greatness.

But what truly amazed Hayami was how this country has a history of graceful rulers who brought peace and prosperity in their wake. Sure this country had its fair share of corruption and wars, but for every year a war was fought, a dozen years of peace followed and for every generation under the rule of corruption, ten generations were ruled under benevolence.

How is it possible for two countries, so different in every way, to exist in the same world?

The Empire was much more advanced as a country, but rotten to the core while Archana is behind the times in technology and agricultural practices, but people live in peace and the rulers are kind and compassionate.

Polar opposites who will soon meet in conflict.

And the eventual victor is clear to everyone who understands the difference.

Hayami sighed and was about to put away the book she read when a chapter caught her eyes.

" _The three sacred treasures of Archana._ " Hayami slowly scanned down the page.

" _The Kingdom of Archana is in possession of three Regalias – Sacred treasures that possess miraculous powers._

 _The Blade of Light forged from the bones of the Divine Dragon Celestia– Excelion  
The Holy Shield forged from the scales of Celestia – The Aegis  
The Bow of Seven Elements – Artemis _

_Both Excelion and the Aegis have been passed down through the Archanean Royal family since before the time of the Ancient Hero Atheneus. The Excelion chooses its wielders, only allowing those of the Archanean royal bloodline to wield its powers. The Aegis, on the other hand, has been stolen and moved around the continent multiple times in the past._

 _The Bow of Seven Elements – Artemis, on the other hand, did not originate from Archana. It was brought to Archana from a land beyond the sea during the Era of the United Kingdom of Akenfall, where its tremendous powers earned itself a spot in the sacred treasures of Archana._

 _But the bow picks its wielders arbitrarily. Only two other men outside the original wielder have been able to pick up this legendary weapon. Those who are deemed unworthy face the risk of death."_

"What are you reading?"

"Eep!" Hayami involuntarily squeaked, her heartbeat was spinning out of control before she realized it was Morgan. The childish woman grinned and patted Hayami's head before setting down a plate onto the table Hayami was sitting at. A pair of sandwiches containing tomatoes, lettuce, meat and several other ingredients presented itself deliciously on the plate.

"Hehe, sorry if I scared you, let's see… the Sacred Treasures? The Excelion is by Leicia's side twenty-four seven, the Aegis is used only during national emergencies, and Artemis is nothing more than an antique because no one can pick it up without incurring some nasty injuries." Morgan commented offhandedly before sitting down. She picked up one of the two sandwiches from the plate and bit into it hungrily. Hayami looked at Morgan and then at the other sandwich, which was begging to be eaten, and then back to Morgan. Morgan noticed her hunger filled gaze and smiled, tilting her head at the remaining sandwich, indicating that she had brought it for Hayami.

Hayami hesitated, but picked up the sandwich before thanking Morgan for the food. She bit into the delicacy and an array of flavors erupted in her mouth. The crust of the bread was crunchy, while the bread itself was warm and soft. The tomatoes were fresh and sweet. The lettuce was cold, which contrasted with the meat which was roasted beforehand. There was a hint of sourness in the sauce they spread on the bread, which served to accentuate all the other flavors in the sandwich. There were other flavors that Hayami couldn't identify, but each served their own purpose and elevated the flavor of the sandwich above any others she had tried before.

 _The royal chefs here are amazing!_ Hayami complimented. She quickly scarfed down the rest of the sandwich, enjoying and relishing every bite of it. As she licked the last crumbs off her fingers, she asked the question that was on her mind before the sandwich stole her attention.

"Why can't anyone wield Artemis?" Morgan shrugged. She never really thought about it.

"Legend says that only the purest of souls can wield it, or that only those who swear to uphold peace and justice may pick it up. But to be honest, no one's is willing to risk their lives anymore to try. Most men end up with heavy internal injuries or die outright if they are deemed unworthy." Morgan said before finishing up her own sandwich.

"But one thing is for sure. Whoever picks up that bow will no doubt play a large role in keeping the peace of this country." Morgan stated with confidence. Hayami tapped her chin, thinking about the uncanny similarities between the sacred treasure and a certain set of fifty weapons.

 _This bow… could it be a Teigu?_

* * *

The day flew by and morning came. As the sun reached its highest point, Hayami found herself in the presence of the Royal Princess, her highness Leicia.

It was a pure coincidence. Hayami was admiring the gardens of the royal palace which, filled the open fields left and right of the main path from the walls surrounding the palace to the palace gates. The garden was filled with flowers and plants of every shape and color, arranged in a way that appealed to the eyes no matter from which angle it was looked at. The fragrance coming from the thousands of blooming flowers mixed together, stimulating Hayami's senses in a way that was strong but not overwhelming.

She probably would've spent another hour or so admiring the garden's beauty and the amount of work put into it had the Royal Princess not appeared from the palace gates. Her presence completely stole Hayami's attention from the garden. Leicia had the same attire as when they first met, wearing leather armor, shoulder pads, fingerless gloves, knee-high boots, all dyed sky blue. But unlike the other day, the sword that hung by her side stood out to Hayami.

The Sacred Treasure Excelion took on the appearance of a sword with a blade about three feet in length that started out three inches in diameter and reaching a point. The blade spread out from the hilt, forming a teardrop shaped hole at the base of the blade.

Aaron, who held the position of Leader of the Knights as well as assigned to guarding Leicia, sent a glare at Hayami. She quickly realized that it was rude to stare at the ruler of a country, so she quickly lowered her head and greeted Leicia.

"G-good morning, your highness." Leicia giggled and waved her hand.

"Please, do me a favor and cease the formalities." Hayami tilted her head in question but hesitantly nodded.

"Hayami... right? Will you join me on my trip to the city today?" Leicia politely invited. Aaron frowned deeply, but didn't say anything. Hayami hesitated, but felt like refusing would be rude and suspicious, so she nodded.

"If you don't mind having me by your side." She replied. Leicia smiled and walked outside. Aaron followed her, standing a respectful distance behind and Hayami walked at the same distance.

After a mere half hour, Hayami realized that the city of Velisse was completely different from what she imagined it to be. In fact, it reminded her of home. The warm, tiny village she lived in where everybody was a neighbor to each other. That sense of companionship and warm welcoming was shared by the huge capital city.

As Leicia walked through the city, Hayami noticed several things.

First of all, everyone looked at her with love, admiration and spoke to her like to a respected friend. Second of all, she had no one but Aaron as her guard, which meant she either didn't expect an attack or she's confident in Aaron's as well as her own skills. Lastly, Aaron was keeping an eye on Hayami. Apparently, he was the only cautious of the bunch, which actually felt kind of relaxing for Hayami, knowing that her sense of what is normal is shared by at least one other person.

"Hayami, I would like your opinion on some clothes." Leicia requested politely as she stepped into a clothes shop. Aaron was about to follow her in, but Leicia said something to him and he backed off, waiting at the entrance. Leicia walked into the store with Hayami and spoke to the clerk, who quickly bowed in respect to her, obviously overjoyed. Hayami followed her around and they picked several different dresses for Leicia to try.

Hayami was standing outside the changing room, waiting for Leicia, when the situation sunk in. She stared at the fragile, wooden door of the changing room. Right behind that door was her unarmed, unaware target. On the other hand, Hayami always kept a knife behind her back. If she charged in right now, she'd be able to silently kill her target and sneak off.

Her hand twitched towards her knife when the door opened. Hayami was treated to the sight of Leicia in a pure white dress. The dress covered her modest chest, accenting her waist with a line of golden fabric. The dress draped down to her heels and her arms were covered in white gloves that reached her elbow. In an instant, Hayami felt her mental barriers as an assassin shattered by her instincts as a girl.

No matter how you spin it, she was an eleven-year-old girl. It was only natural that she would want to play dress up, right?! Right?!

Right!

Hayami walked out of that store feeling both satisfied and disappointed. She never thought that she'd fall to her own desires like that, it was a huge blunder. She missed to most opportune moment to complete her mission. _Leicia's girl power is too strong..._ She groaned internally. That same scenario repeated itself a few times in the span of Leicia's shopping trip and Hayami eventually gave up on trying.

* * *

A few hours after Hayami returned to the palace, she was once again wandering the halls of the palace. But this time, she wasn't lost… probably. She held a few sheets of papers in her hands and she was mapping out the interior of the palace.

"You. What are you doing?" A menacing voice asked. Hayami turned around and met face to face with Aaron. Hayami felt her heartbeat increase, but she quickly used the excuse she had rehearsed beforehand.

"U-um, I don't know how long I'll be staying, so I wanted to make a map for myself. I don't want to trouble the maids every time I want to go somewhere." Hayami said honestly. She wasn't lying, it was one of the reasons she had for the making the map. Aaron's menacing gaze did not ease and he scoffed.

"Hmph. Like hell I'll bele-" Once again, Morgan conveniently came to the rescue. One of the doors nearby suddenly few open and Morgan popped out from behind.

"Oh! That's right! I haven't given you a tour yet have I?! How could I forget?! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled while smacking her head lightly with her fists. She rushed up to Hayami and grabbed her wrist.

"We must make up for lost time! To adventure!" She yelled before running down the hallway with Hayami in tow. With her help, Hayami was able to map out the entirety of the Palace before sunset. And what's more? She was laughing the entire way.

* * *

 _This is fun!_

…

 _NO!_

Hayami pushed herself off the super-sized bed. She grasped her face with her right hand and closed her eyes. _I can't do this. I can't be enjoying myself. Shishou… Shishou is still waiting for me. I… I have to…._

She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her open palms. _Deep breath… in…. out…_

A light breeze came through the window. She slowly opened her eyes. Her piercing blue eyes.

Cold as winter's night.


	7. Chapter 7 - Across the Ocean 2

**Chapter 7 - Across the Ocean 2**

* * *

Hayami's eyes opened with a cold and calculating light in them. They radiated a cold aura, different from that of a distressed eleven-year-old girl, eyes befitting of a killer. She had one mission. One goal.

Kill the Royal Princess and Grand Tactician.

The royal palace was huge, but the rooms of her targets were close together. In fact, the tactician's room was only one floor below the room of the princess. Each room had a balcony or window. As it was currently the middle of summer, it was only natural that all the windows and balcony doors were open.

Hayami picked up her bow and strapped on a quiver. She then walked over to the balcony located in her room and looked around. The balcony was located on a flat wall without any tilt. The closest ledge was the roof located five meters upward and ten meters to the left of where she stood. At this distance, it was impossible for Hayami to reach without some sort of tool.

Hayami stepped back into her room and opened her closet, looking for something she could use. Inside the closet were several pieces of clothing made out of different materials, spare curtains, and weights used to keep the curtain down on windy days.

A plan quickly formulated in her mind.

Hayami carefully cut two woolen sweater and unwound them completely, careful not to break the string. Then, she braided the string into a somewhat sturdy rope around two meters in length. She then took the spare curtains, twisted them into ropes and tied them together tightly using techniques Arthur had taught her. From there, she bound one of the heavyweights to the curtain rope and a smaller weight to the string rope, placing it in her pocket. She then held the heavyweight in one hand and pulled out her knife with the other.

Hayami stepped out onto the balcony, climbed onto the rails, and took a deep breath. She jumped to the left and stabbed her knife into one of the slits between the bricks. Using her momentum, she swung her body with the knife as the pivot and threw the heavyweight towards the roof. She felt gravity pulling her down and grabbed onto the curtain rope as the weight latched onto the edge of the roof.

Hayami held onto the rope tightly while taking out the smaller weight and throwing it towards the knife. The weight swung around the knife and bound to it tightly. She snapped her wrist and the knife came flying towards her. She caught it and smiled before stabbing it into the wall above her head, using it to pull herself up. Hayami slowly climbed up the wall, dividing her weight between the knife and curtain rope to prevent either from breaking. A few minutes later, she flipped onto the open roofs of the Archanean palace.

She dashed silently and quickly across the rooftop, moving towards the room of the Grand Tactician. The plan was simple and effective. First, she would kill the Grand Tactician. Afterward, she would intentionally create a commotion to temporarily draw the attention of the princess's guards. Finally, finish off the Royal Princess and escape.

The edge of the roof drew close and Hayami jumped, soaring through the air and landing lightly on the Grand Tacticians balcony. She silently walked into the tactician's room, confirming the still lump on the bed.

Hayami's eyes shone an electric blue in the darkness. She pulled back the string of her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming right at the body of the sleeping tactician.

 _Please… forgive me._

Hayami closed her eyes and released the arrow…

…

At least, she should've. No matter how hard she tried, her fingers wouldn't let the string go. She stood frozen, her arms trembling with hesitation.

Morgan, the kind tactician that picked up a stranger and took her in. Leicia, the kind ruler loved by her people. Both have shown her unbelievable kindness. If she killed them here tonight, would she be able to reunite with her Shishou with a smile on her face? Would she be able to face Yoshiro and Tatsumi, who were dedicating their lives to bringing peace to the Empire, knowing that she had doomed thousands to suffer in war?

Would she be able to face herself without wallowing in self-loathe?

 _But… BUT! SHISHOU WILL DIE! EVEN IF I EXPLAINED MY SITUATION, THERE IS NO WAY THEY WILL TRUST ME! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ON MY OWN! IF I LET SHISHOU DIE… THEN… THEN I…_

 _I…_

The dim moonlight flowing into the room illuminated the tears that dripped down Hayami's cheeks. Her breathes were shallow, quiet and labored. Her jaws were clenched tightly and veins were popping out of her neck, as if she was fighting against an invisible force. A battle that was lost. In an instant, all of her energy vanished and she lowered her weapon, both arms falling limp;y to her sides.

"What should I do?" Hayami choked under her breath.

"Isn't it obvious? If you need help, ask for it." The lights flicked on and Hayami realized there was someone standing behind her. She spun around and faced the person.

Morgan, standing in her cloaked glory, smirked down at her.

"Child, you've got a ways to go before you can successfully assassinate me."

Before Hayami could even begin processing what she'd heard, the door flew open and in rushed Aaron and several guards. In an instant, Hayami found herself surrounded with half a dozen spears ready to take her life at a moments notice. Aaron stepped between Morgan and Hayami with his sword drawn and pointed at Hayami's neck, his glare more heated than the sun itself.

"W-what? How?" That was all Hayami could force out of her mouth. Ignoring the spears and the sword held at her throat, she turned her head to look at the bed. With the lights on, the bulge on the bed that Hayami had mistaken for Morgan revealed themselves a bundle of pillows and clothes. It was after seeing the childish trick that Hayami realized what was going on.

"It's simple really. A small assassin like you can't hope to kill too many targets at once, so you would obviously aim for the most important. In Archana, the most important people you've come in contact with include Leicia – the Royal Princess, Me – the Grand Tactician, Aaron – The Head of Knights, and Mark – The Leader of the Elites. Among those, Leicia and I stand at the top, therefore it's obvious you would go after us." Morgan said with her arms crossed, a proud smirk on her face. The situation finally began to sink in and Hayami lowered my head.

"If we know who you'd go after, the obvious plan would be to assassinate me at night, cause a commotion and kill Leicia under the cover of chaos. It's a simple but effective plan, but that also makes it very predictable _._ " She finished. Hayami sighed and looked at Morgan tiredly. She had completely underestimated this childish woman. She never had a chance to begin with.

"So you knew all along?" It wasn't so much a question as a confirmation, though Hayami had little doubts as to what the answer was. Abandoning the childish triumphant tone, Morgan spoke like an educator speaking to a student who had just failed a task.

"… Yeah, you should never take the lifeline your enemy conveniently threw. There are no villages in the west because the small patches of forestry are perfect bandit bases. The closest village to where we found you is at least a day's worth of walking. Not to mention the look of guilt back in the library." Morgan explained. Hayami chuckled lightly, her cover was blown before her third sentence.

"Here I thought I was just extremely lucky... So? What's going to happen? I won't go down without a fight." Hayami asked weakly. Despite her threat, she didn't move to raise her weapon. Aaron, on the other hand, thrust his blade forward oppressively, drawing a small amount of blood from Hayami's neck. Morgan placed a hand on Aarons' shoulder to stop him so he begrudgingly drew back his sword.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I've been thinking for days about how to deal with you. You are an enemy, yet at the same time you aren't." She said with a conflicting look.

Hayami wasn't dense. Convenient happenings like bringing Hayami back to the palace, letting her keep her weapons, and leaving her alone with Morgan or Leicia on multiple occasions can now be explained. Those were all tests to see if she was an enemy. Though what drove Morgan to take so many stupid risks or why Leicia agreed to play along were all mysteries to her.

"Hayami, you are an anomaly. Your actions don't match with your goal so thinking logically is completely useless. So instead of thinking, I will just ask you. Are you an enemy?" Hayami stood still, motionless. Morgan waited a few moments before frowning.

"Until you want to answer, we'll treat you as an enemy. Aaron." The masked man walked up to Hayami and tied her hands behind her back. She didn't struggle nor fight back as Aaron pushed her out of the room. The bright and beautiful hallways of the palace now felt foreign. There was a message in the silence. _You are not welcome here…_

The hallways of the palace bled into the dark corridors of the prisons. Hayami was roughly shoved into a cell. She stayed motionless until the creaking of steel, the clattering of locks and the sound of footsteps dissipated and silence returned. She sighed and walked to the nearest wall and slid down its cold, hard surface. The blanket of hay that was laid on the cobblestone floor poked at Hayami's bottom through her attire, but she wasn't in the mood to care about a little discomfort.

Hayami stared at the opposite wall at the point where the wall met the ceiling. There wasn't anything notable in that spot. Nonetheless, she stared at that spot until the moonlight flowing through the window disappeared and pure darkness engulfed the room. She stared until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Sleep could not find its way to her psyche. It wasn't until a ray of sunlight hit her eyes that she finally opened her mouth.

"I guess this means I failed." She whispered hoarsely. She moved her legs for the first time in hours causing her joints to pop and she hugged her knees to her chest. She laid her forehead against her legs and closed her eyes.

"What do I do?"She could try and escape. That wouldn't be too much of a challenge, but what would she do afterwards? Try and save Arthur on her own? That's essentially suicide. Attempt to kill Morgan and Leicia again? That won't work either. She couldn't do it. The last option would be… ask for help. But they would never believe her. Why would they? She was an enemy.

In this land. She had no allies.

The truth that struck her filled her with loneliness and despair. Her lips quivered and her face scrunched up. Her breathing became labored and tears gathered at the edge of her vision.

 _Yoshiro… Tatsumi… Help me..._

From the heavens came her answer. A familiar screech came from the distant skies. Her eyes widened and she quickly mimicked the sound. Through the barred windows, a bird acrobatically slipped through and landed at the center of the room. It flapped its wings around as if stretching and it twisted its head around. Hayami tried to push herself up, but her legs were stiff causing her to fall forward. The bird hopped a few steps towards her and landed within arms reach.

 _T-Tatsumi?! Did Tatsumi respond to my letter?!_

She prayed for comfort, a light to guide her path.

Hayami shakily took out the letter and unrolled it.

" _Hayami! Its been a while huh? It's good to see you're having a good time in a new country. I wish I was there too... I'm having a hard time imagining that world even with your detailed descriptions._

 _I'm doing well! I've already reunited with Sayo and Ieyasu, and hear this, they want me to train them! I agreed, but I'm kinda nervous, I hope I don't get them killed. The elder told me to wait two years before I am allowed to climb Tempest Peak, I just hope I'll be able to resist for that long._

 _I miss you guys too, but I'm sure we will all see each other again someday. Until then, take care of Shishou for me, will you? But don't push yourself too hard. You like to carry all your burdens yourself, both you and Yoshiro. If you need help, ask for it, find others who are willing to share your burden._

 _Let's all work hard!_

 _\- Tatsumi"_

Hayami clenched the letter to her chest and wiped her tears.

 _Yeah, I will work hard. We will definitely reunite one day._

She heard footsteps and quickly released the bird back outside. The cell door creaked open and a soldier walked in with a tray. Hayami clenched the note in her hand and took a deep breath before turning to the soldier.

"Sir, let me speak with the Royal Princess."

* * *

Within half an hour, Hayami had been brought before Leicia in the throne room. It was a wide room with two rows of tall pillars on both sides with the Archanean flag hanging from each pillar. A large reddish-grey carpet stretched from the large double doors to the throne at the end of the room. Leicia was sitting on the throne, though she looked like she wanted to stand. Morgan and Mark stood on opposite sides beside her. Aaron was leading Hayami, who had her hands bound by rope in front of her, across the room before stopping around thirty feet from the throne.

Thirty feet was a distance she couldn't cover in an instant. A sign that they didn't trust her. Of course they didn't. Hayami looked at each of their faces. Mark was expressionless and seemingly indifferent, but you could tell he was alert and ready to respond to any threats. Morgan, on the other hand, was completely relaxed, as if she didn't think Hayami would do anything. Leicia had a relaxed smile and Aaron had a dangerous frown.

With one scan, Hayami knew what their stances were in regards to her. She's been given the opportunity to speak. It was now on her to convince them.

"Since you've called for the Royal Princess, I'm assuming you've decided if you are an enemy or an ally?" Mark half asked, half stated. Hayami closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I… I am not an enemy." She said. Aaron scoffed and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Start talking." Mark commanded. Hayami nodded.

"I am from a distant country to the West called the Empire. My teacher and I were sent here on the mission to assassinate the Royal Princess and Grand Tactician as preparation before declaring war on this country." Aaron stomped the ground enough for Hayami to feel a slight tremble. His sword rattled in its sheath under his grip and he glared at Hayami.

"Why?!" He bellowed, Hayami stared dead into his eyes and calmly responded.

"The upper echelons of the Empire know how prosperous this land is and they want it for themselves." Aaron was about to yell again when Leicia held out her hand. Even though Aaron couldn't see the gesture, he automatically stopped.

"Where is your teacher?" She asked. Hayami clenched her fists.

"He's been drugged and captured by the Empire's Recon Corps. They are holding him hostage."

"What kind of idiots do you take us for? You're telling us that your own people captured your teacher as a hostage against you?!" Aaron bellowed. Hayami was starting to feel so desperate she began stomping the ground in a fit.

"It's true! We didn't want to do this! The Empire is rotten to the core and we want to overthrow it!" She yelled. But her baseless claims only further angered Aaron.

"Then why did you sail all the way across the ocean?! Why are you here?!" Silence followed. She had nothing to prove her claims. Backed into a corner with no way out, she could only do that one thing that came to mind. She slowly got down onto her knees and lowered her head onto the ground. The four others in the room, including Aaron, all went silent. In that silent room, the only sounds they could hear were the little girls choked pleas.

"… Please... please help me save my teacher. At this rate... he's going to be executed." Hayami begged. Her bangs hid the sight, but it was clear to everyone that tears were leaking down her cheeks. But despite the pitiful sight, no one looked away.

"You're going to need some sort of proof. You are an assassin. We may have concluded that you aren't an enemy, but that doesn't automatically mean you are an ally. To us, this sounds like a trap." Mark reasoned. They had a responsibility. One that extends beyond their friends and families and to the countless others under their rule. Emotions support decisions made based on logic and not the other way around. If Hayami wants them to help, she needs to appeal to their logic and not their emotions. _How?! How can I prove my cause? Something! Anything!_

All that has happened over the past few days replayed in her mind, stopping on a single scene.

" _But one thing is for sure. Whoever picks up that bow will no doubt play a large role in keeping the peace of this country."_

Hayami picked herself off the ground and wiped her tears away.

"… If I can wield the Bow of Seven Elements, will you believe me?" Hayami's statement was nothing short of outrageous and she knew it. She was at the end of her ropes. If she wanted to climb back up in one go, she must be willing to risk falling to her death. And that was the risk she took. There were a few short moments of stunned silence before Aaron erupted.

"YOU INSOLENT-" He was interrupted by the sound of gut-busting laughter. He spun around and saw Morgan on her knees. She was hunched over with one hand on her abdomen and another on the armrest of the throne. Leicia watched her with a small smile while Mark sighed and facepalmed. It was a good minute before she finally started to calm down, freeing one hand to wipe away her tears.

"Hahaha…. You say the most amusing things kiddo. Alright then, if you can wield our Sacred Treasure, we'll believe your words." Hayami's eyes widened and she smiled hopefully.

A light at the end of the tunnel. A hand extended to her to help her up the ropes.

"T-that's absurd! Please reconsider!" Aaron protested firmly. Morgan didn't even give him a second glance, instead turning to Leicia. She only said one word.

"Leicia." Leicia closed her eyes for a second before nodding. Morgan grinned and beckoned for Hayami. Hayami glanced at Aaron who was obviously conflicted. Their eyes met and Aaron sighed. He drew his sword and in one swing, slice through the ropes that tied Hayami's hands together. She massaged her wrists before following behind Aaron, who had his blade drawn and ready.

Morgan and Leicia led the group to the stone wall behind the throne. The wall was made from cobblestone with a large Archanean flag, three meters tall and two meters wide, covering the wall from ground up. Leicia fiddled around with the wall, pushing in several small stone in a specific order. There was a deep rumble and the wall trembled, but nothing seemed to have changed. Hayami was surprised when Mark bent down and picked up the bottom left corner of the flag and lifted it to the side, revealing a doorway hidden behind the flag.

The room that was revealed was a simple cubic room. Inside the room, three pedestals stood at the other end. The one to the left was empty, the one in the center displayed a shield with an intricate design. The shield was almost perfectly circular, with the bottom left and right sections cut out. The shield was decorated with a large bulb at the center, a pattern etched on that resembled a ying-yang symbol, as well as several beautiful branch-like patterns that covered its edges. The shield was only large enough to cover just short of an adults elbow, a design that allowed for more maneuverability. Although the shield was beautiful in design and had a special presence, Hayami's gaze glossed over it.

Instead, her attention was locked on the object to the right.

A large bow, almost as tall as Hayami herself. At a single glance, Hayami could tell there was nothing else in the world like it. The surface looked glossy, but not metallic. The main body of the bow was a pure white, with sections and edges of black. There were golden yellow circular parts a fourths way from the top and bottom. The string was a slick black. But what really captured Hayami was the power that radiated from the object. She was enamored.

"That is the Third Sacred Treasure of Archana. Hunter of Seven Elements – Artemis." Leicia stated proudly. Hayami slowly walked towards the bow, completely ignoring Aarons 'try something, I dare you' aura, before stopping in front of the weapon. As she drew near, a rainbow outline formed around the bow. Hayami reached out to the bow, but stopped her hand halfway. She felt a sliver of fear. If she failed… that would be the end.

"Morgan, are you sure about this? She might die." Mark whispered to his twin. The only response he got was an all-too-familiar smirk. One without a shred of doubt.

Hayami closed her eyes.

 _If I fail here... thousand would die, Shishou will die, and I will die._

 _I will have failed Yoshiro, Tatsumi, Shishou, my parents, the world… and myself._

 _That's why I won't fail._

"You. You are mine." Her cold blue eyes glowed with seven colors the moment her fingertips touched the bow.

A shockwave erupted from the bow and its rainbow aura spread to Hayami's body. The sound of grinding gears filled the room. From the hand that held the bow, fabric spread up to her elbow and down from her other elbow to her other hand. A pair of gauntlets, thin as paper but tough as steel, covered both of her arms. A large white orb appeared on the hand that held the bow and a small hole appeared on the bottom of her wrist on the other.

The symbol of acceptance.

Hayami was in a weird trance. She knew she had succeeded, but it didn't feel real. A loud clap came from the doorway so she turned around. Her eyes met Morgan's and Morgan grinned.

"Alright! Come with me, we've got a teacher to save."

* * *

From the secret room, Hayami was led straight to a meeting room. On their way there, they parted ways with Leicia and Aaron, who was begrudgingly forced to trust her. Mark and Morgan showed Hayami to a room that could only fit a dozen men at most. At the back of the room, there were a few shelves filled with books and a cupboard filled with tools and small models. At the center of the room, there was a large table with no chairs. On the table, there laid a large map of Archana with a small section of the ocean to the west and a piece of land to the east labeled 'Wakoku'.

Hayami, herself, was still in a daze. Although she proposed the idea herself, the way her situation went from the pits of despair to the peaks of hope actually made her kind of uncomfortable. Everything happened so quickly it was hard to keep up. Which is why she accidentally let it slip.

"U-umm… Is this really okay?" Mark and Morgan both looked at her oddly.

"What is?" Morgan asked with a head tilt. Hayami opened her mouth to explain, but stopped and closed her mouth. "Nothing." Morgan and Mark smiled at each other.

"Good answer. Now, tell us everything." Mark remarked. Hayami nodded seriously and analyzed the map. The geography of Archana was quite simple. The ocean was west of Velisse. East of the ocean were vast and beautiful plans. As you move further west, small patches of forestry appear, covering larger areas the further west you go until you reach Velisse. To the north of Velisse were mountain ranges, to the south were lakes and forests, to the east were hills. Long rivers stretched across the country and several other notable landmarks were riddled throughout, but that's the gist of it.

"My teacher will be executed in three days. The camp is located west of the Capital about half a day away, right around here." Hayami said while pointing at the map. Although she could easily estimate the distance between the Imperial armies camp and Velisse by how far she walked, it was still difficult to locate the exact location since there were many small patches of forestry to the west of Velisse.

"How many people?" Morgan asked. Hayami tapped her chin and recounted how many men she noticed.

"I've only been to the mess tent, but the group we were with had at least three dozen men. If we counted patrol and the size of the camp… A safe estimate would be around one hundred men." Morgan nodded. Hayami noticed the extremely serious look on Morgan's face. The way she was acting was completely different compared to the childish and cheerful Morgan that dragged Hayami around. Hayami had always questioned how Morgan managed to become the Grand Tactician, but now that she's seeing her in action, she got the feeling this woman was much more than she initially thought.

"What about their combat abilities?" Hayami snapped back at the question and once again tapped her chin.

"They should be regular soldiers by the Empire standards, maybe weaker because their job is to scout out this country and collect intelligence. I also have no idea how strong your soldier are or what type of equipment you use. With all this in mind, if I had to throw something out there, a safe estimation would be three Archaeans would match two Imperials." Hayami analyzed. She was afraid she might have offended the twins by claiming Imperial soldier were stronger, but surprisingly, Morgan praised her.

"Good. You have a good memory and a clear head. What would you suggest for a strategy?" Hayami looked at her questioningly. _Wasn't she the Grand Tactician?_ Morgan definitely understood the implied message behind Hayami's gaze but didn't do anything to answer it. Mark looked at Morgan's grinning face and shook his head.

"Um…" It didn't seem like Morgan planned on changing her question, so Hayami closed her eyes and thought.

 _I have several pieces to this puzzle. I just have to put it all together. How would I save Shishou? I would need a distraction, or catch them off guard. No, if I can save Shishou, he is strong enough to take on a dozen men himself with his Teigu._

Therefore the best path to victory would be…

"The day before the execution, we spread the news that an assassin was killed in an attempt to assassinate the Grand Tactician. That night, I will sneak into the enemy camp and steal a certain weapon. With that, my teacher would be able to fight off at least half the enemy camp alone." Mark's eyes widened at the claim. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Really? What kind of weapon is it?" Hayami held out her bow.

"It's a weapon on par with your sacred treasures. The weapon is called a 'teigu', one of fifty weapons with tremendous power created by the Empire a millennia ago. In fact, I believe Artemis is one of the fifty." Hayami explain. Morgan tapped her chin with a frown.

"How many of these weapons do the enemy possess?" Their attitude towards this issue can drastically change base on Hayami's answer. If a group of a dozen people wielding weapons with power on par with legendary sacred treasure were to invade, Morgan seriously doubted their ability to fend them off.

"One at the very most. It is likely they have none." Morgan nodded, relieved, before signaling for Hayami to continue her plan.

"After I obtain the Teigu, I will assassinate the leader. Once they discover their leader is dead, they will fall into panic and your troops will swoop in and finish them off." Morgan frowned.

"Is this your plan?" Hayami nodded without looking up, her gaze still fixed on the map. But as soon as she finished nodding, a hand struck her head. Her forehead smacked against the table and she caught onto the table edge in order to steady herself. She rubbed her head and glared at the culprit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Morgan huffed and crossed her arms.

"Idiot! What kind of stupid plan is this? If there's even a sliver of a chance this plan would work, what would you need us for?" Hayami opened to mouth to retort before realizing Morgan was right.

If her plan works the way she wants it to, then there's no point in asking for help. It was because she knew that there's _no way_ it would work out like this, that she asked for help. _Did receiving support cause me to become careless?_ Hayami asked herself. Morgan probably decided that Hayami had reflected on her actions, because she extended a hand and patted her head.

"Hayami, tactics isn't about finding a way to defeat the enemy. It's about finding the way with the highest chance of success and the smallest amount of losses. Victory is not a chance. Victory with minimal losses is a true victory." Hayami nodded, silently etching Morgan's words into her mind.

"With that in mind, come up with some rough plans by tomorrow night. Here are your parameters, listen carefully, I will only say this once. The enemy has one hundred men, we also have one hundred men. Our troops could be either cavalry, infantry, aerial units, bowmen, or any combination of the four. While thinking, ask yourself these questions: How can I deceive my enemies? How do I position my soldiers to best utilize their strengths? How can I cause chaos in the enemy ranks? How do I save the hostage? If you can answer all these questions, then you've succeeded in making your plan." Morgan said. Hayami was confused. _Why am I the one making plans?_

"Did you hear what I said?" Hayami nodded hesitantly. "Alright then. The meeting is dismissed, I look forward to your answers."

* * *

Hayami looked at the bow that rested in her hands, then at the target around one hundred meters away, then back at the bow.

Teigu – Hunter of the Seven Elements – Artemis.

 _What are its abilities?_ Hayami mulled over the thought before shrugging. _If I keep shooting, I'll find out eventually_.

She drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. The way the bow worked was different from any other bow she's ever used. While most bows were made of wood, and the firing ability was dependent on the balance between stiffness and elasticity of the wood, Artemis was made of hard material that was similar to metal. Hayami noticed that the top and bottom ends of the bow rotated at the circular part quarter way from both ends when she drew the arrow.

As she drew the string, she could feel the strong resistance of the bow. Unable to hold the string for more than five seconds, she quickly took aim and fired the arrow. The arrow pierced through the air and struck the straw dummy dead center, piercing through the target altogether. The ring of the string was beautiful, a mesmerizing sound.

Morgan, Leicia, Aaron, and Mark, who were observing me, clapped their hands.

"Very impressive aim for a girl of your age." Mark complimented. Hayami smiled and bowed politely. In all honesty, she didn't expect the arrow to hit. A hundred meters was the max limit for all the bows she's used up until today. Usually, it wasn't until the third shot that she could finally hit the target. To her surprise, Artemis was much more powerful than she had expected. If she had to guess, it's upper limit might be one-fifty or even two hundred meters.

"Why don't you show us the abilities of your bow? I must admit I am quite curious." Leicia requested. Hayami tapped her chin with a small frown.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what its abilities are."

"Well, an ancient text describing the unnamed hero who first brought that bow to this country said this. ' _Standing by the side of the Atheneus, the foreign hero blew through the enemy ranks. Wielding the power of the elements at the tip of his arrows, he rained his fury down upon those who opposed him. His endless onslaught took on seven colors and tore through the vanguards, earning him the title 'Rainbow Knight'._ I'm not sure, but maybe that can help with your visualization." Morgan suggested. Hayami thanked her and went back to staring at the bow.

"Elements at the tip of his arrows?" She mumbled to herself. The elements usually referred to water, earth, fire, lightning, and air. Supposedly, all other elements are a combination of those five. _Maybe if I try to visualize one of the five elements, something will happen?_

Hayami decided to try out her theory. She nocked an arrow and closed her eyes, forming an image of a fire, blazing and burning. She opened her eyes and something caught her eye. The very tip of the arrow was glowing red.

Unable to hold on any longer, she shot the arrow. The moment it struck the straw dummy, a fire started at the point where it struck and began consuming the target. Hayami smiled and nodded, satisfied with the flaming dummy.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME! What else can it do!?" Morgan screamed, hopping up and down. Hayami repeated the process, imagining a silent lake, a solid rock, a bolt of lightning and a billowing gust. With each imagery, the tip glowed blue, brown, yellow and green respectively.

The moment the blue arrow came into contact with the straw dummy, it split into a thousand splinters, riddling the target full of spikes. The brown arrow struck the dummy with a strong impact, snapping its wooden post and crushing it against the ground. The yellow arrow shot through the air at speeds nearly double the norm, but pierced the dummy with the same force. The green arrow pierced right through the straw man and dug itself deep into the stone wall behind the target.

Hayami had to admit, she felt excited. Each element had its own unique use and excelled in certain situations. The power of this bow depends solely on how the wielder uses it and she fully intended to bring out its full potential.

She spent the last two days of preparation either practicing with Artemis or working with Morgan to come up with a plan of attack. During this time, she discovered that the hole in her left wrist dispenses arrows at high speeds, but she still couldn't figure out the last two elements of Artemis.

Sadly, the day of execution wouldn't wait for her.

* * *

"Hey, general. You wanna hear something good?" Freed asked while looking at Arthur. Arthur was sitting against the stone wall with a tray in his hands. A single bowl of soup, cold and moldy, was set on that tray. Instead of responding to Freed, he took a sip out of his soup.

"Your little student has been killed! Isn't that the saddest thing ever?!" Freed laughed. Arthur took another bite out of his soup, spitting out a moldy piece near Freed's feet. Freed clicked his tongue in annoyance before leaving.

Arthur silently mulled over the news. He felt anxious, but he trusted his student. He had a gut feeling she had a plan and he would just have to silently wait. He stood up and stretched his limbs. The soldiers kept slipping muscle impairing drugs into his food, but his body has already built up a resistance against it. Poison resistance and quick adaptation were basic skills for the assassins of the Empire.

 _My executions tomorrow… something is going to happen tonight._ Arthur predicted. _Damn… my student is already old enough to try and save me…_ _Well, it's not like I'm about to just wait like a damsel in distress._ He thought with a small smirk. He took one last sip of his soup and swished it around his mouth before swallowing.

A small metal object settled on his tongue and he spit it out onto his hands. The sunlight seeping through the gap between the metal bars bounced off the object, revealing it as a thin, four-inch long metal pin with irregular points and edges. Arthur picked up the spoon that came with his lunch and turned around, kneeling down near the bottom corner of the wall where Arthur previously sat. On the wall were heavy scratch marks and on the ground were metallic particles.

Without saying another word, Arthur began rubbing the spoon on the wall, slowly molding it into a key to freedom.

* * *

The sound of cicadas filled the dark forest. The moonlight was bright but only a fraction of its light was able to pass through the thickets, causing the forest floor to be near pitch black. A constant current blew across the forest, keeping the area uncomfortably humid. But even under these conditions, the patrol had no other choice but to walk their fixed paths throughout the darkness. The soldiers were sluggish, having been woken up barely fifteen minutes ago, but nevertheless, they kept their legs moving. It was a few hours past midnight and they had just begun their patrol when disaster struck.

A yellow streak pierced through the darkness and sniped the soldier leading the group. His head snapped to the side, the arrow piercing his temple with incredible accuracy, and the light faded from his eyes without a single noise. The rest of the group didn't move at all for a few seconds, unable to react to what they had just seen. By the time their muddy heads cleared up, a rain of arrows struck their position, turning them into human pin cushions.

Hayami brought her hands to her mouth and whistled. A unique bird-like whistle echoed through the forest. It was a signal that Hayami's group had accomplished their objective of taking down one of the three patrol groups. Hayami, with her trained eyes, was to locate and take out the leader of the group. Her arrow which left a streak in the air marked the position of the enemies for the other twenty bowmen hiding nearby.

Hayami's group laid in wait with their ears cleared and attentive, waiting for the signals coming from the two other groups led by Morgan and Mark respectively. The other groups, who couldn't see their targets, used other strategies like traps or ambushes. Both strategies were incredibly easy to pull off since, after two days of studying, the scouts realized the Imperial armies patrolled in repetitive patterns.

After a few minutes, two consecutive whistles were heard. Immediately after, three consecutive whistles were heard. The three whistles indicated all three patrol group were taken care of and signaled the commencement of the mission.

"That the was the signal. Follow me towards the light of the enemy camps." Hayami commanded in a lowered voice. The command was easily heard by the other soldiers in the silent forest. Their rushed footsteps came to a stop when Hayami raised her hand. The light from the encampment was dim, but everyone could easily see their young leader as well as their next target.

"Who's the best sniper?" Hayami asked without taking her eyes off the targets, a pair of tired soldiers standing on top of two separate watchtowers. Behind her, a man in his early thirties walked up to her and whispered. "That would be me uhhh… ma'am." Hayami felt awkward. Why she was put in charge of the bowmen was beyond her ability to comprehend, but no matter how hard she protested, the blue-haired tactician didn't give a damn.

"Uhh… call me Hayami. Take the one on the left." Hayami said in a small voice. The soldier nodded and nocked an arrow. Behind the two, a different soldier quietly crept up.

"And the one on the right?" He asked. In response to his question, an arrow shot out of Hayami's left wrist and lodged itself into the ground. She pulled up the arrow and spun it in her hand before drawing the string and firing it. The entire performance lasted less than three seconds, which was two seconds longer than the poor imperial guard had to react before blood spewed from his forehead.

At the same time, the other guard fell with an arrow sticking through his throat, but no one was really looking. Twenty gazes were fixed on the eleven-year-old girl who just made sniping look like a circus act. Hayami blushed and sighed, thinking back to Morgan's advice.

"If you want your troops to respect you, you must show them your abilities. If you want your troops to respect you NOW, you must make a show of your abilities." Morgan said mischievously.

 _Did I overdo it?_ Hayami thought nervously. She patted her cheeks and shook her head. Whether she succeeded doesn't affect the plan. She pointed to her right and spoke in a louder voice.

"Rotate clockwise. Our next target is the mess tent. We have ten minutes before they change shifts and realize something has happened." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The men said in unison while saluting. Hayami almost tripped but managed to catch herself.

"U-uh… yeah." Hayami responded dumbly.

* * *

Freed woke up violently. If someone saw him, they might have mistaken his movements as a seizure. His entire body shook and he shot up, sweat covering his entire body. He had a terrible feeling, something had gone wrong. Freed noticed that it was unnaturally bright outside his tent and that there were panicked shouts and screams coming from outside. _What's happening?!_ He thought angrily. As if on cue, a soldier threw his tent flaps open with a panicked look and without his permission, he spoke.

"Sir! It's terrible! A fire has started in the mess tent and it's spreading to the supply and weapon storages!" He reported. Freed could feel the fire spreading to his head and he shouted angrily.

"YOU USELESS FUCKERS! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! PUT OUT THAT FIRE NOW!" The outburst was so sudden with so much force that it knocked the soldier onto the ground. The soldier fearfully crawled up and dashed out of the camp.

Freed quickly jumped off the bed and changed into his combat gear which consisted of a steel chest piece, steel shin and shoulder pads, steel gauntlets, and a long grey coat over the armor. In the pockets of his coats were poison powders, darts, blades and every type of dangerous projectile you could think of, all coated with dangerous poisons.

His eyes widened when he remembered the most important piece of equipment in his room and quickly rushed to the spot where it was hidden. He pulled out a blade, ripped open his pillow and spilled all its contents onto the bed. Thousands of feathers rained down onto the bed along with a single pair of footwear - an extraordinary pair of winged boots.

Freed smiled evilly at the Teigu. He knew the pair of boots were anything but normal. They held power. The power he wanted. But he's been too scared to try them on, as he's heard people going insane from trying certain Teigus. But if worse comes to worse, he was prepared to do them. Stuffing it roughly into his coat, he ran outside of his tent. The moment he saw the situation outside, he knew the fire was the least of his problems.

A state of pandemonium had taken over his camp with his soldiers running around not knowing what to do. To the north, the fire coming from the burning tents lightened up the area like it was daytime. To the south, an unknown amount of enemy troops were storming through the gates. The wooden fences surrounding the camp were being knocked down in the east. At the center of all the chaos stood Freed in all his fury.

He reached out and grasped a panicking soldier by the throat.

"YOU! GO KILL THE PRISONER NOW!" The soldier nodded fearfully and Freed dropped him. He choked and gasped for air before rushing towards the prison.

The soldier threw open the prison entrance and rushed down the corridor, the light coming from outside casted the shadows of his panicking comrades onto the empty prison walls. He finally reached the cell that imprisoned the traitorous general Arthur. He fumbled around with the keys that he had snatched hastily off the walls near the entrance before unlocking the lock and throwing the barred door open. He drew his sword and pointed it at the prisoner… that wasn't there?

"Behind you bud." Before the poor soldier could even turn around, he felt a pair of hands grasping his cheeks from behind and in a swift motion, snapped his neck. Arthur bent down and picked up the sword that had fallen to the floor. He gave it a few test swings and nodded. As he waited in the other cell for someone to come for him, he noticed the flickering lights coming from outside and knew instantly what had happened.

 _Setting fire as a diversion huh? From the noises of panic, that's not all either. Did Hayami manage to convince the Archanean government to help her?_ Arthur pondered. _Well, let's find out. I need to find Mercury too._ Without missing a beat, he rushed towards the entrance.

* * *

Morgan nodded as shouts of panic began resonating from inside the camp. The fire had grown large enough to peak out from above the wooden walls of the camp. Everything is going perfectly as planned. Hayami is doing a good job. She thought with a proud smile before turning towards her troops. A group of forty infantry.

"You boys know the plan! Remember! Safety first! Show mercy to those who surrender! Oh, and don't forget to shout as loud of possible! Now… let's show these guys what's going to happen when you try to invade OUR HOME!" Morgan shouted charismatically. The cheers of a mere forty men shook the heavens and the earth.

Those cheers along with the thundering sound of the front gates being torn open echoed to the waiting ears of Mark who, along with his forty infantry, was waiting near the camp walls to the east. Mark nodded to himself and pointed his sword at the walls.

"The mission is commencing! Phase one! Bring it down!" The waiting soldiers immediately responded by bending down in unison and picking up the four huge logs that were bound with rope, ten men to a trunk. They lifted their logs with a shout and ran at the wall, covering a thirty-yard distance in less than five seconds. The wooden walls stood no chance against the battering rams, snapping under the assault and exposing the flank of the enemy camp.

Hayami looked on in wonder, shocked that the sturdy walls of the camp were so easily torn down. Her troops were spread around the perimeters of the camp, hiding in the forest in ambush, waiting for fleeing enemies. Without batting an eyelash, Mark raised his sword and his voice.

"CHARGE!" Mark shouted. The men dropped their siege weaponry and picked up their main hand weapons, be it sword, ax or spear. Releasing one last war cry, they jumped into the chaos.

To say the battle was one-sided would be an astronomical understatement. With the imperial troops in full panic, the organized assault from the front and flank completely decimated their ranks. Many were trampled by their own comrades, others were killed before they could even find their weapon, and others attacked blindly, not knowing if the person he was attacking was friend or foe. The outcome of the battle was clear to all except one.

One that refused to accept the outcome.

Freed seethed at the scene. How could he have fallen so far?! Him, the leader of the Empire's reconnaissance corps. The future ruler of this country! He was going to lead the Empire's armies to conquer this country, and as his reward, he was supposed to receive this land he took.

Hayami spotted the still form of Freed from the midst of their invasion and cautiously approached him.

"Freed! Surrender!" Hayami yelled. She never planned on forgiving him, but taking his life without giving him a chance to surrender was against this country's war policy. But Freed didn't respond but Hayami could tell from his face of fury and trembling body that he wasn't about to give up.

"Damn it… DAMN YOU ALL!" He screamed. He shook his coat and Mercury fell out. Hayami's eyes widened and she quickly drew her bow, but a hand landed on her shoulders. She spun around and came face to face with her Shishou. At the sight of her father safe and sound, her eyes began to water and her lips began to quiver. At the same time, the strength in her arms faded and the nocked bow along with the arrow fell out of her hands. Her eyes widened when she remember the situation.

"Shishou! Why did you stop me?! He was about to-" He shook his head and pointed at Freed. Hayami turned to look at her and covered her mouth in shock. Freed was on the ground, writhing in agony. His legs were gone. His femur bones were ripped right out of their sockets, his skin and flesh were brutally torn. Blood spilled out like streams, the revolting sight made Hayami want to hurl.

"Trying to forcefully use Mercury without its protection would cause your legs to move faster than the rest of your body. The force is more than enough to rip your legs right off." Arthur stated in a de facto tone before walking towards a nearby tent. Hayami turned to look at his destination but snapped her eyes shut. The amount of blood on the outside of the tent told her more than she needed to know.

"It's okay now, I've cleaned up the body." Arthur said moments later. Hayami opened her eyes timidly and sighed in relief. Freed's body had disappeared without a trace, the only indication that he had died was the pool of blood that stained the grass red.

Hayami turned to her Shishou and wrapped him in a hug. Arthur returned the comfort in full. They relished their reunion until a voice broke them up.

"I'm assuming this is your teacher?" Hayami slowly separated from Arthur and wiped away her tears before nodding to Morgan who had watched and thoroughly enjoyed the touching reunion. Arthur turned and bowed politely to Morgan.

"This is my teacher and father figure, Arthur. He's raised me ever since I lost my parents and has taught me everything I know. Shishou, this is Morgan, the Grand Tactician of Archana and the person to whom I owe a lot. Without her, I would be grieving your death." Hayami introduced quickly. Arthur shook Morgan's hand.

"We've got a lot to talk about, but what do you say we go back first?" Morgan proposed. Hayami nodded without hesitation before looked at Arthur, who also nodded. Hayami smiled.

She had done it. She had saved her teacher.

* * *

Hayami found herself sitting in the royal library once more.

After destroying the enemy camp, Hayami and Arthur were both brought back to Velisse as honored members of the Archanean Army. Over the next few days, they joined the Shepherds - the Archanean Special forces under the leadership of Mark. They were allowed to live in the palace and were treated as important members of the Archanean government.

"Sigh… a lot of things happened didn't it?" Hayami whispered to herself as she reflected on everything that had happened over a single week. If her life was a story, she would have to complain to the author. He or she made way too many things occur in way too short of a period.

"Hayami." She heard her Shishou's voice and looked up from her book, titled 'Art of War for Dummies by Sun Tzu'. His golden hair and deep green eyes instantly identified him as he walked in through the library door.

"Shishou! Do you need me for something?" Hayami asked while closing her book. He walked up to her with Morgan behind him. The two of them had immediately kicked off even though their personalities were opposites. Morgan's curiosity regarding Hayami was an icebreaker capable of shattering Antarctica. Arthur held no bars about the information either when he heard what Morgan had done for his daughter.

"Good morning kid." Morgan greeted with her usual endless energy.

"Hayami, we needed to talk to you about something." Arthur began. Hayami tilted her head. Thousands of possibilities popped into her head, but rather than guessing, she just listened for the answer.

"The war is not over. The Empire will not give up so easily. After all, the Recon Corps is nothing but the scouting unit for the Empire. This might delay their invasion a few years, but the invasion will definitely still come." Hayami slowly nodded, slightly anxious about the thought.

"That's why we need to prepare you for this war. I've already told the three of you, you will all play large roles in the war to come." Hayami clearly remembered what Arthur had said that night in the Capital as well as the promise she made with her dear friends that night.

"What do I have to do?" Hayami asked, ready for anything they throw at her. At this point, Morgan stepped up.

"Hayami-chan, you seem interested in tactics." Morgan pointed out. Hayami looked down at the book and back at the short-haired woman. Her eyes widened. Hayami jumped out of her seat and grabbed Morgan's hand.

"You'll teach me!?" Hayami yelled excitedly, shaking her hand up and down. Morgan nodded with a grin.

"You catch on quickly. You have talent from what I've seen. Give me a decade and I'll make you the best tactician the world has ever seen." Morgan said while patting Hayami's head. Hayami giggled under Morgan's ruffling onslaught. Morgan then put on an arrogant face which, in the young girl's opinion, couldn't look more out of place on her face.

"But I have to tell you, despite my reputation, I am a strict teacher." Hayami laughed at the thought of a strict Morgan. It was like putting a hippo's face on a hamster. Morgan pouted childishly.

"I-I'm serious!" Morgan stuttered with resolve.

"Yes! Sensei!" Hayami yelled with a salute. Morgan crossed her arms and glared at Hayami.

"Why am I sensei, but Arthur is shishou?" She interrogated.

"Because Shishou is Shishou."

As Hayami continued to argue with Morgan-sensei, she renewed her determination.

 _I will work hard so that when I reunite with Yoshiro and Tatsumi someday, they will look at me with shock. I won't fall behind, definitely not!_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, BzS here.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and thank you all for the continuous support.**

 **Today's quick n easy Japanese Lesson:**

 **Sensei - This is more of a teacher-student relationship**

 **Shishou - This is more of a master-apprentice relationship**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tempest Peak

**Hello everyone, BzS here.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Had to spend some time doing college applications and preparing for senior year. The usual deal.**

 **Just here to say that the following chapter contains certain medical procedures that you should never try yourself. It doesn't work and doesn't make sense, but it's more interesting this way.**

 **As usual, thank you for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Tempest Peak**

* * *

"Huff...Damn… I just had to come back during the winter didn't I?" Tatsumi cursed while he lifted his tired foot high up before sending it crashing down into the shin-high snow, creating a new hole in the white blanket covering the entire mountain area. He took a few more steps before deciding to take a break. He relaxed his legs and leaned back, letting gravity take care of the rest. His body was cushioned by the thick snow which began sapping at his body heat.

After separating with Hayami, Yoshiro, and Shishou back in the Capital, Tatsumi immediately headed Northwest. By the time Tatsumi neared the mountains where his destination was located, two weeks had past and two snow storms had swept across the region. The storms laid the mountains thick with the damned cold white fluff, forcing Tatsumi to work hard in order to reach the village.

Tatsumi didn't know the exact location of the village and was just walking in the direction he felt was probably right. He passed a few areas that looked familiar, which was a good thing. He had another three days worth of supplies on his person so he should be fine… probably. Tatsumi wasn't too worried. He spent an entire winter exploring the surrounding forests of the village, as long as he gets within a ten-mile radius of the village, he should be able to recognize it.

Tatsumi closed his eyes, intent on resting for a bit, but he couldn't fall asleep or else he might not wake up. Sadly, the world wasn't going to give him a chance. His eyes slowly opened just as soon as it closed and he tiredly looked to the left. Less than one hundred feet away stood a large black bear. At a single glance, Tatsumi decided it was hungry and out looking for food. It had a hungry snarl and a focused look.

"I'm too tired to run… I guess bringing a gift for the villagers isn't a bad idea either." He sighed tiredly before pushing himself up and dusting some snow off his clothes and cape. His hand drew his sword with a loud and audible 'sheeeeee' which immediately attracted the attention of the hungry beast. It released a terrifying roar and charged at Tatsumi, who was busy clearing some space around his legs. The charge was slow as the deep snow caused a great deal of resistance, buying enough time for Tatsumi to push away the snow around his immediate vicinity.

As the bear reached him, Tatsumi bent down deep and jumped high. The bear lept towards him but completely missed and face planted into the snow. Before it could get back up, Tatsumi's swung his sword at its back, leaving a deep slash on the bear. The bear roared in pain and gave up its attack, instead trying to get away. But with an injury like that, it would've died of blood loss anyway. Tatsumi, showing the least bit of respect for his prey, ended its life with a quick stab that penetrated its flesh all the way to its heart.

Tatsumi stared blankly at the fallen beast.

"How am I going to get this to the village?"

* * *

Tatsumi was on the verge of collapsing when the village finally came into sight. Dragging a two hundred fifty pound bear for ten miles was enough to make Tatsumi deeply regret killing it. He couldn't leave it there as it went against his policy of only hunting for a reason. The moment he saw the village, he dropped the black bear carcass then and there and rushed to the village, intending on retrieving it later.

Tatsumi reached the village gates with a terrible sense of deja vu, panting and on the verge of tears, his lungs on fire and his legs about to give out. He greeted the village guards who immediately recognized the boy who had done their village a huge favor. They immediately gave him a chair, some food, water, and a blanket. One of the guards left in order to spread the news of his returned. Tatsumi finally caught his breath after a few minutes of rest and decided to start walking before his adrenaline runs out.

"First thing's first, I should go see the village elder." Tatsumi mumbled to himself and began walking through the village. It wasn't long before his presence began attracting the attention of the villagers.

"Hey, isn't that Tatsumi? One of the kids from a year ago." "Oh my, you're right, it's Tatsumi!" Those whispers transformed into greetings and several villagers began speaking to him. The first to come up was a familiar lady in her forties. Her name was Meya and she was the doctor of the village. She had an incredible amount of knowledge regarding diseases and herbs. She even passed on some of her knowledge to Hayami.

"Tatsumi, you're back!" Meya exclaimed. Tatsumi smiled and nodded. "Where are the others?" He was about to answer truthfully when he stopped himself. _Wait a minute, what do I even say? "We are just trying to overthrow the government because it's corrupt, hahahahaha."_ No matter how he played the situation in his head, it never ends well.

"Um, due to some circumstances we separated. But don't worry! It's not because of a fight or anything." Tatsumi quickly clarified. The villagers seemed curious, so Tatsumi forcefully steered the conversation elsewhere. After a few more questions, he asked to be taken to the Elder. After some walking and stopping, he finally reached the large wooden house in the center of the village.

Tatsumi knocked on the doors which swung open almost immediately. He was greeted by the elder's daughter, who had heard the news of his return and waited for him by the door. Tatsumi quickly thanked her for the hospitality and greeted the elder who sat behind her on a rocking chair in the living room.

"Child! It's good to see you." The elder greeted. Tatsumi bowed and returned the greeting. "What brought you back to our village?" He asked.

"I've come back to climb the Tempest Peak." Tatsumi admitted bluntly. The elder's eyes widened in shock. He had warned the boy previously when he suddenly showed interest in it. Why would he purposefully come back for it?

"Why? No one has ever managed to come back alive. I don't think I can agree to this." The elder asked with a disagreeing frown. Tatsumi scratched the back of his head, trying to put his feelings to words. He could feel a pull in his gut, a nagging feeling that made him think it was worth it to risk his life to meet whatever awaited him.

"Whatever is on that peak, I can feel it calling to me. I can't ignore it anymore, I don't know what's up there, but I need to go." The elder looked at the child dead in the eyes. He saw the resolve in the child's eyes and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Alright, I will make sure to prepare everything you need to climb that peak. But I have a condition." The elder said.

"What is it?"

"You have to wait two years. I believe you are eleven years of age, correct? In our village, a child is officially recognized as an adult when he or she turns thirteen. Also, climbing a mountain is both mentally and physically exhausting. During these two years, build up your endurance. After the day you turn thirteen, you are allowed to attempt the challenge anytime. Can you agree to this?" The elder explained.

Tatsumi couldn't argue against the logic. The elder was wise and much more experienced with the mountain compared to him. Two years was a long time, but if the elder thinks that's how long it takes before he was ready, the elder was probably correct.

"Alright, I'll wait two years. But during that time, will I be allowed to explore the region?" The elder opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud yell from outside. Tatsumi immediately connected the voice with a certain black-haired, loud-mouthed, energetic boy he met a year ago.

"Tatsumi!? I heard Tatsumi is back!" The nostalgic voice yelled. As soon as the voice permeated through the wooden walls of the house, a figure burst in the front door, tripped on the fluffy 'Welcome!' rug, and rolled to a stop at Tatsumi's feet. Tatsumi giggled and crouched down, resting his elbows on his bent knees and his chin on his palms.

"Some things never change huh? Glad to see you too, Ieyasu." Tatsumi said with a wide smile. The black haired boy was in the middle of crawling up, rubbing his forehead which was red from smacking into the hardwood floor, when the voice reached him. His head snapped up and their eyes met.

"You're back!" Ieyasu jumped back on his feet and wrapped Tatsumi in a hug, smacking his back with both hands, a gesture that Tatsumi returned in full. They separated and Tatsumi scanned his friend quickly. In the past year, he's grown slightly taller, but was otherwise more or less the same in appearance

"Looks like your doing well. I'm glad to see you're as energetic as ever." Tatsumi commented. He then realized a certain black haired girl wasn't around, which was odd since they rarely separated. "Ieyasu? Where's Sayo?" Ieyasu froze. After a few seconds, his face paled and he began trembling. Tatsumi rolled his eyes when he figured out why Ieyasu was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"What did you do?" Tatsumi accused. Ieyasu laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head furiously.

"I uh, may or may not have... left her hanging from a roof."

"... Pardon?"

* * *

Sayo sniffled, large, glistening tears rolling down her snow white cheeks. Her small body trembled in Tatsumi's arms, who was busy trying to calm the poor girl down. After the initial shock past, Tatsumi immediately interrogated Ieyasu about where he left Sayo. They found her desperately hanging from the edge of a shack at the edge of the village less than a minute away.

Thankfully, the roof was low and even if she fell, nothing would have happened. But the Sayo definitely thought her life was in danger or something. The moment Tatsumi rescued her, she began crying in his chest. Tatsumi didn't even know where to start retorting against the situation.

"It's okay now Sayo, it's all right. Though someone won't be alright once she recovers." Tatsumi mumbled. He took a peek to his left. About ten feet away, Ieyasu stood with a look that said he was in a loss of what to do and on the verge of panic. Tatsumi sighed sadly, Ieyasu wasn't getting out of this situation without a few bruises. After a few more minutes, Sayo pushed herself out of his arms and wiped her tears.

"It's good to see you again Tatsumi. Though I wish we could've reunited in a different manner." She said with a small blush. Tatsumi gave her an awkward laugh.

"I was just uh… a little surprised. I knew I could expect some odd situations when you two are involved, just not so soon. Mind explaining what happened?" Tatsumi asked. Sayo fumed at the question and began ranting.

"That stupid Ieyasu suddenly remembered that you and your friends were jumping around roofs during your stay and was all like _"Sayo! Sayo! We should try doing that! Let's do it! Come on!"._ I refused at first because it was dangerous, but he was being annoyingly persistent so I gave in. He brought us to this shed because there weren't any adults around to stop us. We both got up, but then he heard that you were back in town and just hopped right off! I tried to follow, but I was so scared that I slipped and fell, catching onto the ledge at the last moment. He tried to make me let go, but I thought I was going to die! CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HE DID NEXT?! HE WAS ALL LIKE _"That's right! I'll go find Tatsumi! He can save you!"_ AND JUST TOOK OFF!" Sayo ranted.

Tatsumi gave Ieyasu a deadpanned look. He had thought about trying to save the kid, but after hearing the story, he kind of deserves whatever was coming for him. Sayo noticed his gaze and follow his line of sight, looking eye to eye with the idiot that trapped her. Her gaze immediately turned into an angry glare and Ieyasu jumped. Tatsumi turned back to Sayo and noticed that she had finally noticed the poor sod.

"Uhh, are you going to punish him here?" Tatsumi couldn't help but ask. Sayo turned back to Tatsumi and showed him a benevolent smile.

"No, we've shown you enough embarrassing episodes for one day." She said. Ieyasu let out a huge, audible sigh of relief. He was saved.

"I'll leave that for later."

"Save me!" Ieyasu screamed on the verge of tears. Tatsumi looked at the boy before looking in a different direction. He scratched his chin with a sweatdrop.

"I need to go finish my conversation with the elder, so I'll see you guys later." Tatsumi said before walking in the direction he came from. Ieyasu stumbled after Tatsumi and grabbed at his legs, but Sayo stomped down on his back, forcing him into the snow.

"Of course, take your time. We'll be waiting on the eastern hill at the withered tree." Sayo said politely, her heels grinding into the back of her childhood friend. The panic written all over Ieyasu's face was real.

"She's going to kill me! She's going to hang me on that tree!"

"Silence!"

From that day forward, a story emerged. A story about a young male child's tortured cries echoing from the isolated hill to the east of the village.

* * *

Two very normal weeks flew by in a blink of an eye as Tatsumi re-settled into the peaceful village. The elder allowed him to live in the same house he and his companions had lived in a year ago. The nostalgic setting was both a blessing and a curse. Reliving his time with his friends and his Shishou brought him happiness, but also left him with a terrible sense of loneliness. He really had to thank Sayo and Ieyasu as they frequently spent time with him.

The warm and peaceful village felt refreshing, a direct contrast to the Capital. But after two weeks, Tatsumi was starting to itch, yearning for some kind of stimulus. He needed something to do besides hunting and training.

And as the old saying goes: 'ask and you shall receive.'

Tatsumi woke up very early in the morning as usual. He pushed open his bedroom window and leaned out, feeling the fresh, freezing winter air rush into his room. A shiver rushed through his body and all the lingering sleepiness dissipated from his psyche. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire, a black t-shirt under a dark blue zip-up hoodie, black pants, and a light grey jacket that reached his thighs. He put on a pair of grey boots that matched his jacket before walking out into the snowy village.

The house he was living in was located in the northeastern edge of the village. After stepping out of the house, Tatsumi began jogging north to the training spot he had been using since his previous stay. After a quick fifteen-minute warm-up jog, he reached a small clearing in the forest.

After a few minutes of stretching, Tatsumi began his usual strength and endurance training consisting of fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty squats and a five-mile run that looped through the forest. Although the workout looked insane and downright impossible for an eleven-year-old, Tatsumi finished it without an issue and only a bit short on breath.

It's been nearly two years since Arthur tasked him with this basic training and he's been performing it on a daily basis. Arthur had also specifically stated that Tatsumi shouldn't increase the training until age sixteen as this workout was already pushing the limits of his immature body. Breaking the limits would do more harm than good.

After Tatsumi finished his basic training, he moved on to the specialized training Arthur had devised himself. He walked over to a stump that sat at the edge of his clearing. The stump itself was nothing special; what stood out was the axe that was deeply lodged into the stump. Tatsumi pulled the axe out and juggled it between his hands before walking to a nearby tree. At first glance, the tree was no different from any others in its vicinity, but after further inspection, one would notice the deep marks in its bark.

The origins of those marks was, of course, Tatsumi. He rolled his shoulders a few times before planting his feet into the ground about an arm's length next to the tree trunk, standing so that the tree was ninety degrees to his left. He gripped the axe handle with both hands before twisting his body and swinging at the tree with all his strength. The axe lodged itself into the tree, the impact sending tremors up his arms and through his body. After a few seconds of recovery, he pulled the axe out with a bit of effort. Tatsumi repeated the action until his arms went numb and his hands started turning red.

The purpose of the exercise was to put all of your energy into a single swing. Tatsumi had only started this training since leaving the capital as it was unnecessary when he had sparring opponents. But now that he was traveling on his own, this exercise was the next best thing. After Tatsumi was done with the swinging, he lodged the axe back into the stump and sat down next to it. He turned his attention to the two children who were watching him train.

Sayo and Ieyasu had been standing at the edge of the clearing since he returned from his five-mile jog around the forest. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, as they often came to watch Tatsumi train. Tatsumi rubbed his sore hands for a few minutes, waiting for the feeling to return, before pushing himself off the stump.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tatsumi asked, referring to their daily adventures into the forest. Sayo and Ieyasu were not allowed out of the village because they were too young to protect themselves. It was only after Tatsumi guaranteed their safety that the Elder made an exception for the pair.

Sayo and Ieyasu were both extremely excited when they heard the news and they would usually be extremely hyped for their adventures, but today was different. Instead of rushing Tatsumi to get moving, Sayo and Ieyasu made eye contact and nodded to each other. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the change. His eyes widened at the words that followed.

"Tatsumi! Please teach us!" Tatsumi did a double take. _Teach them? Teach them what? Reading? Math? How to climb trees?_

"First, you cut up the carrots into bite-sized pieces..." Tatsumi began.

"No, not that! We know how to make curry!" Ieyasu yelled. Tatsumi stared at them blankly.

"So you open your palm and hold it like you're telling someone to stop, then you grab the middle finger and pull it as far back as-"

"You'll break it!" Ieyasu retorted while stomping the ground. Sayo rolled her eyes at the exchange and decided to end it.

"We want you to teach us how to fight." She clarified. Tatsumi sighed, unable to avoid the conversation. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm not nearly strong enough to qualify as a teacher. Aren't there several former soldiers in this village? Shouldn't you ask them for lessons?" Tatsumi pointed out. A few villagers had left to join the imperial army in the past, and after retirement, they returned to their home village to serve as hunters and guards. With that being said, only one or two could probably match Tatsumi in a fight. But even so, they would be better teachers as they went through formal training. But Ieyasu was having none of that.

"We don't care! The veterans don't want to teach us how to fight! They say just say - _"Ya young whippersnappers are all about_ _the_ _fighting. Back when I was your age_ _… blah blah blah_ " - and shoo us away!" Ieyasu complained while air quoting and mimicking the deep voice and weird accent a certain group of veterans had. Tatsumi sweatdropped at the act.

"They do have a point. Why fight when you don't have to?" Tatsumi tried to reason. Sayo crossed her arms at the question.

"Then why do you fight?" She shot back. Tatsumi replied without hesitation.

"To protect my friends and deliver justice."

"We want to do the same!" Sayo exclaimed. Tatsumi stopped and closed his eyes. Inside his mind, a small war was waging between his logic and emotions. _Why am I so against this? Because I don't want them to have to abandon their innocence for a world filled with bloodshed._ _But what was to say the world of bloodshed won't come to them? Would they be satisfied as sitting ducks as others fought their battle? Would I be satisfied?_

Tatsumi opened one eye and scanned their faces. Ieyasu was standing with his fists clenched. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a frustrated frown on his face. Sayo's face was less obvious, but Tatsumi could still tell that she wasn't happy with his resistance. All in all, they showed no signs of giving up. _Those eyes… I wonder if this is what Shishou saw in my eyes when I first asked him to train me…_

"... Give me a few days to decide. No promises though." Sayo and Ieyasu slumped a little, but nodded. They were clearly saddened that Tatsumi didn't agree, but they held onto the hope that he would come to agree. He didn't outright refuse, which is several steps better than the veterans in the village. Tatsumi sighed. _What am I going to do about this?_

* * *

It was late at night when a loud screech interrupted Tatsumi's thoughts. He was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was conflicted and a little bit stressed. The reason? He couldn't decide whether to reject or accept to teach Sayo and Ieyasu. It's been two days already and the pair was getting noticeably impatient. His internal debate was completely swept away by a wave of excitement that the screech brought.

 _A letter! Is it from Hayami? Or Yoshiro?_ Without holding his excitement, he nearly tore the windows off its hinges when he threw them open. A wave of freezing air rushed into his room, but he couldn't care less about a chilly room at the moment. Tatsumi brought his hands to his mouth and released a loud whistle that Arthur had taught him back in the Capital. Moments later, a shadow swooped down from the sky. Riding the breeze, a bird-like danger beast fluttered into Tatsumi's room, landing on his windowsill. Tatsumi brushed its head quickly before taking the message from the capsule tied to its legs. Unrolling the message, it read:

" _Dear Tatsumi -_

 _How have you been? Have you arrived at the village yet? Are Sayo and Ieyasu doing well?_

 _We've already crossed the ocean and reached the new country. It's absolutely amazing, a_ _breathtaking_ _sight_ _!_ _There aren't any towering mountains or deep valleys, just a sea of grass no matter where you look. The small hills and swaying grass seem like waves on land. Crossing the ocean was rough, Shishou even had to empty his stomachs into the ocean a few times_ _. I_ _t was_ _hilarious!_ _Reaching land was the most satisfying feeling in my life! I hate sailing._

 _I really miss you and Yoshiro. I hope we will see each other soon! So take care of yourself okay?_

 _From across the ocean - Hayami."_

Tatsumi couldn't hold back a smile. _I'm glad she is having fun, it would make Shishou feel better too._ _They will have to share the burden of war, so it's good that they are relaxing when they can._ Tatsumi grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his desk and began writing his return letter. The bird watched curiously at the boy's working form, occasionally pecking at its down feathers.

After five minutes, Tatsumi rolled up the finished letter and placed it into the capsule. "Take this back to your master." He whispered to it and released it outside his window. He followed the bird's shadow with his eyes until it disappeared into the distant skies, before lying back down on his bed.

 _War…_ The thought of war was scary. A ruthless, prolonged battle for ideals at the sacrifice of lives. Tatsumi has come to accept that death is inevitable, and that dying for a cause, for the good of others, is the noblest way to go. What truly scares Tatsumi is the loss of innocent lives, people who die without reason. That is where the true darkness of war lies.

 _War is coming. And according to Shishou, it's coming soon. If I leave them alone… will Sayo and Ieyasu be part of those innocent deaths?_ The thought made his chest squeeze. He suddenly felt scared and anxious. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't deny the possibility. He had a mission to complete, which meant he couldn't stay in the village to protect his friends forever.

If he didn't want them to die, he had only one choice.

* * *

"I'll train you two." Tatsumi said the moment Sayo and Ieyasu walked into speaking range. Their eyes widened immediately and they cheered. Tatsumi waited for their excitement to die down before looking at them seriously.

"With that being said. I have two conditions," Tatsumi stated.

"Anything." They agreed in unison. Tatsumi held up one finger.

"First, you guys cannot refer to me as a teacher. I am well aware that I am not qualified whatsoever and there is no use arguing that point." They nodded, they had no reason not to agree. Tatsumi held up a second finger.

"Second, what I will teach is you guys is self-defense. That means you guys are only allowed to fight to defend yourselves or those important to you. You will not use what I teach you for the purpose of hurting others. _Am I clear?"_ At the end, Tatsumi released the slightest bit of killing intent to emphasize his point. The results were clear as a look a fear flashed across his friends' faces. They nodded quickly and vigorously.

"I need you to swear on the second condition." Tatsumi said, holding out his pinky. Sayo and Ieyasu held out their pinkies and the trio hooked them together. "If you break this promise, I'll kill you myself." Tatsumi joked. They shuddered and nodded fiercely.

"Alright. Since you've agreed to my conditions, I will train you two. Come here every morning half an hour earlier than usual." Tatsumi ordered. He would have them perform his old training regiment back when he first started training. If they come half an hour earlier than usual, that would match the time when Tatsumi returned from his five-mile jog. He will instruct them as part of his specialized training.

"I have a training regiment in mind that will serve as the foundation for everything else. I will teach you guys all I know about the human body and basic medicine. You will have to choose your own weapons and I will ask Shishou for advice. If you give up before the end of the first month, I won't force you to continue." Tatsumi explained. The duo nodded with conviction.

"Alright! When do we get started?" Ieyasu asked energetically. Tatsumi smiled evilly.

" _Now."_

* * *

"Pant...pant... I-I'm going to die..." Ieyasu choked out. His limbs were barely functioning and his innards feel like they are trying to kill him. He leaned his body against a nearby tree, one hand on his trembling knee.

"I know. That's the point. Come on, you only have a few hundred meters to go. If you stop now, you won't be able to start again." Tatsumi said with his arms crossed. Even after his workout, keeping up with Ieyasu was not a challenging task. Sayo giggled in between pants a few steps away, her forehead drenched in sweat. Tatsumi had tasked her with less exercise compared to Ieyasu, which was extremely unfair in the eyes of said boy.

"Why… pant... do I have to… huff… do more work than Sayo?" Ieyasu complained weakly. Tatsumi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sayo's build to on the slim side-" To the side, a symbolic arrow labeled 'slim' shot through Sayo's heart and she hunched over in pain. "-so her body can't handle large amounts of exercise suddenly. But you are different. You are a healthy and pointlessly energetic boy, now put that energy to use." Ieyasu grumbled something incoherent, picked himself off the ground, and began stumbling through the snowy forest.

Tatsumi really had to applaud the boy's conviction. He purposefully made the training very difficult for the first few days to test their resolve and by the looks of it, Ieyasu wasn't about to give up any time soon. Furthermore, as long as Ieyasu keeps it up, Sayo wouldn't fall behind. She's that type of girl.

"Sayo, from now on, start eating more. You don't have to worry about getting fat, you'll burn off more than enough calories." Sayo paused for a second. The idea of becoming fat sent shivers down her back. But thinking back to a certain beautiful, brown-haired archer girl, Tatsumi seemed to be telling the truth. In any case, he had no reason to lie to her. After a few moments, Sayo slowly nodded.

"Good. Let's catch up to Ieyasu before he freezes to death. Can you walk or do I have to carry you?" Sayo huffed. Tatsumi was underestimating her and she didn't like it. The annoyance granted her new energy and she began to slowly chase after her idiotic childhood friend. Tatsumi chuckled quietly before looking towards the sky. He silently vowed to train the two into his equals, capable of defending the village in his absence. Returning to reality, he chased after the two before leading them to the end.

* * *

To the suffering pair of childhood friends, each day crawled by at a dreadful pace yet each week ended in a blink of an eye. Day by day, week by week, they trained hard under the guidance of Tatsumi. Before they even knew it, two years blew past like a gust of wind and Ieyasu, once again, stood on the opposite side of Tatsumi in a battle ready stance.

"Come!" Tatsumi yelled at Ieyasu. Ieyasu bent down low and sprang towards Tatsumi, a spear in his hands. He jabbed at his chest from a low angle. Tatsumi countered by swinging his sword upward, knocking the spearhead away. Ieyasu took a few steps back, spinning his spear back into position.

"Don't just back off after one attack! The butt of the spear can be just as deadly as the tip." Tatsumi scolded, taking from the limited knowledge of spears provided by Shishou and his past encounters with spear users. Ieyasu nodded before repeating his attack.

He jabbed at Tatsumi's chest from a low angle. Tatsumi swung his sword upward, knocking the spear away. This time, Ieyasu spun his spear, grabbing onto the top side of the weapon and struck at Tatsumi with the butt. Tatsumi spun out of the way, the momentum of Ieyasu's attack left him open to a chop on his head. To Tatsumi's surprise, Ieyasu dropped down low, dodging the strike and swung his spear at Tatsumi's legs. Running on reflex, Tatsumi jumped up high and slammed his knee into Ieyasu's unsuspecting face. The poor boy flew backward, knocked out like a light.

"Oh shit." Tatsumi mumbled sheepishly. Knocking Ieyasu out wasn't part of his plan, but he was taken by surprise, something that has been occurring quite often recently. He looked to his right where Sayo sat with a slightly annoyed expression.

"That's the third time today." Sayo pointed out with a sigh. Tatsumi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Uhh, yeah. He's gotten better recently and I'm having trouble adjusting my strength. Can you, like, heal him or something?" Sayo shrugged. Ieyasu would be okay. The beating he takes every time they spar has made him tough enough to endure a few knees to the face without any serious injuries.

"He'll probably just challenge you again if he wakes up. Plus you need to rest. Tomorrow's the big day isn't it?" Tatsumi nodded excitedly. That's right. Tomorrow's the big day. Tatsumi's birthday to be exact, though that was not the main reason why he was excited.

Tomorrow, he turns thirteen. Tomorrow, he will meet whatever is on that peak.

Tatsumi had been anticipating this day for three years now. No one could blame him for being hyped, but not many could say they shared his sentiment. Sayo, in particular, was very worried.

"You… you'll come back safely right?" Sayo asked anxiously. It was only recently that she and Ieyasu discovered why Tatsumi had returned and stayed for two years. Not knowing what dangers awaited Tatsumi on his trial frightened her. Tatsumi smiled and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Of course. I still haven't completed my last mission." Tatsumi reassured. Sayo frowned at another thing Tatsumi had never mentioned. The last time he forgot to mention something, it involved his destiny of climbing a life-threatening peak.

"Last mission?" She questioned. Tatsumi realized his slip and quickly stood up.

"I, uh, have to go hunt for the village tonight. I'll see you guys later!" Her eyes widened and she stood up. She then noticed that chasing him meant to leave an unconscious Ieyasu in the middle of the forest. She growled and stomped the ground in a tantrum.

"You can't just leave after that! Come back here!" Tatsumi waved without turning around and ran back to the village.

* * *

"Well, I'm off." Tatsumi stated while standing right outside the gates of the village. During the past two years, Tatsumi hadn't been lazing around. Along with his usual training, he's been learning from resident mountain climbers and travelers in order to prepare for this day. As a result, he was fully packed with all the necessary equipment to scale a nearly vertical stone wall.

"Come back safely please." Sayo knew she couldn't convince him to stop, so this was all she could do.

"I still haven't beat you yet, so don't you dare die on me." Ieyasu added. He was a lot more relaxed. There was no way Tatsumi would die from a little mountain climbing trip, that's what Ieyasu truly believed. Tatsumi nodded with a smirk and left the village gates.

The Tempest peak was an incredibly tall and steep cliff about fifty kilometers north of the village. One notable feature of the cliff was it's near vertical incline. Cracks and ledges were the only features one can use as footholds and anchor points. But that was not what earned its name.

Wind. Whirling gusts that blew across the surface of the cliff all day, all year round. As you climb upward, the strength and ferocity of the wind increases until it reaches hurricane levels near the top. In addition to that, the snow and ice that naturally existed in the mountains mixes with the wind in order to create an eternal snow storm. There were no alternative routes to the top, as such, what exists there is a mystery.

Tatsumi left early in the morning and reached the base of the cliff shortly after noon. He looked upward at the wall and chuckled to himself.

 _This is impossible._

It wasn't his first time at the base of the cliff, since he was allowed to explore the area beforehand. But each time, he always came to that conclusion. No matter how hard he looked or what time of the day he comes, he could never see the top. A white blanket clouded the wall, limiting the visual distance to less than one hundred meters.

Tatsumi spun on his heels and threw his bag onto the soft snow that covered the ground. Inside the bag were some supplies including water, special mountain climbing gloves, stakes, a hook and rope, a knife and some other stuff. Tatsumi strapped the water canteen onto his belt, equipped the mountain climbing gloves, wrapped the hook and rope diagonally across his chest, and stuffed the stakes and knife into a smaller bag that was latched onto his belt. He hopped a few times to make sure everything was strapped on tight.

Tatsumi planted his feet firmly on the ground, bent his knees and jumped. His foot landed on a narrow ledge and he pushed off again, controlling his direction and distance with his hands. His eyes scanned the wall, looking and judging the ledges that would either become a steady path up or deadly way down.

It was after one-hundred feet that the ascension became difficult. At that point, the wind had turned from a gentle breeze into a powerful gust. The constant force against Tatsumi's side made each step that much more dangerous. The wall was becoming smoother and ledges were becoming a rarity. After recognizing that fact, Tatsumi pulled out the stakes from his small bag and stabbed one into a crack in the wall. After making sure that the stake was lodged in deep, Tatsumi went into action.

He quickly pushed off the small ledge he stood on, landing on the stake, before jumping upward. As gravity began to drag him down, he accurately inserted another stake inside a thin crack. Using that as an anchor, he pulled himself up and clung to the wall.

Tatsumi had just released a quick sigh when the wall cracked beneath him and the stake started to slip. His eyes widened and he quickly threw the hook at a nearby ledge, praying that the hook will catch something. His foothold gave out and he held desperately onto the rope, his only lifeline. The hook slid a few centimeters before it securely latched onto a crack.

Tatsumi found himself dangling over one hundred meters in the air. His heart threatened to pop out of his chest and he felt the temptation to look downward. The moment that thought crossed his mind, he slammed his eyes shut and forced his head upward, taking deep breaths.

The biggest mistake he could make when climbing was to realize how high he was.

Tatsumi cleared his mind. He had only one objective.

Get to the top.

Renewing his resolve, he began to climb the thin rope.

* * *

After another hour of climbing, Tatsumi was starting to feel fear. He was exhausted and his hands were starting to go numb. Yet he knew he was well over one hundred and fifty meters up with no safe way down. _Now that I think about it, what was the plan for getting back down again?_ The thought caused him to lose focus for a second, and in that second, the merciless wind attacked. A sudden wave of force blew Tatsumi off balance. He slipped off the stake he was standing on, but luckily, he managed to catch onto the stake with his right hand.

"Arg!" He grunted while using all his strength to pull himself back up. The wind suddenly changed directions with the same force, catching him off guard and flung him right off his anchor. Tatsumi bit down on his lips to stop himself from screaming. Acting quickly, he threw the hook at a large crack he had seen a few minutes ago.

With frightening accuracy, the hook reached its intended target and latched on tightly. Tatsumi held onto the swaying rope for dear life, the wind flying him like a kite caught in a storm. He pulled himself with all his strength to the crack, an opening in the wall just large enough for his small body to slide in.

He let out a huge sigh of relief, finally out of the freezing wind storm. In the past hour of climbing, he had discovered several similarly large cracks that allowed him to rest for a while. He unstrapped the canteen from his belt and took a sip, his heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace.

 _This is getting pretty bad…_ He thought worriedly. The snow and ice that mixed with the wind had turned from minor nuisances to a constant barrage of frozen bullets. The white storm was restricting his visionary distance to less than fifteen meters.

But what really worried Tatsumi was simple. He was running out of juice. The freezing cold was sapping at his body heat, the constant climbing was draining at his stamina, and the increasing amounts of close calls have been attacking his mental fortitude. He looked outside the crack with a nervous look.

 _I-I don't think I can last very long if I keep going…_

He brought both hands, shaking and numb from the cold, to his cheeks and slapped them. _I can't give up now. I've been waiting for years, planning for weeks, and climbing for hours._ _Yoshiro is risking his life inside the capital, Hayami is risking her life in a different country. How can I face them and my Shishou if I can't accomplish anything?_

Tatsumi took a deep breath and pulled himself back out into the grueling environment.

 _Almost there… I'm almost there!_

* * *

Tatsumi had completely lost track of time, focusing on climbing and only climbing. He channeled all his energy into taking one more step, climbing one more meter, jumping one more time.

But he knew. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew. _He was getting nowhere._

The frozen bullets that constantly pelleted at his side had evolved into waves of force, constantly throwing Tatsumi off the wall. Droplets of tears froze as soon as it emerged from the side of his eyes as ice shards and the occasional rock slammed against his already bruised sides. His arms and legs were completely numb and he could feel frostbite forming on his right cheek.

He could no longer see anything beyond where his hand could reach and he was too afraid to look down. The seed of fear that had sprouted earlier had bloomed into full-blown anxiety. He was pushing at his limits already. How much further was the end? How much longer could he last?

The only thing keeping him going was pure determination…

No, this was no longer pure determination. It was a stubborn pride.

Tatsumi pushed himself against the wall, his legs wrapped around the stake that was firmly planted in a crack. The next crack in the wall was only a meter away and just out of reach. He clenched his chattering teeth and pulled himself up from his straddling position.

That was a fatal mistake.

A fist-sized ice ball rammed him in his exposed and bruised side, possibly cracking a rib, earning a pained cry from Tatsumi. The force was enough to blown Tatsumi off the wall. He grunted in an effort to right himself in mid-air, but the hurricane of ice and snow wasn't making it easy for him. He reached for his hook and ropes, his eyes desperately scanning for a crack to save his life.

Time slowed down as Tatsumi's mind went into overdrive. The moment a large crack flashed into his vision, he threw the hook deep into it. He wrapped the rope around his arm and braced himself for the tug that would inevitably dislocate his shoulder.

The rope snapped straight and his entire body jerked. A loud pop followed and his body screamed. But Tatsumi clung on tight and held back tears of pain. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and the pain became numb. Taking the opportunity, he began climbing the rope by pulling himself up with one arm, wrapping the rope around his leg and pushing up.

 _I can't fail, I'm so close! I'm so close!_ He screamed at himself.

He latched onto the crack and pulled himself in. He leaned against the rigid walls and let out a sigh of relief. Remembering his injury, he grabbed his limp arm and positioned it so the elbow was against the wall. Without preparing himself, he slammed his body into his arm and a loud pop followed by the pain of a thousand needles signaled that he had succeeded.

He took out the canteen from his belt and took the last sip, his heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace.

He brought both hands, shaking and numb from the cold, to his cheeks and slapped them. _I can't give up now. I've been waiting for years, planning for weeks, and climbing for hours._ _Yoshiro is risking his life inside the capital, Hayami is risking her life in a different country. How can I face them and my Shishou if I can't accomplish anything?_

He took a deep breathe and….

 _...Hasn't this happened before?_ The deja vu was too canny to ignore. Tatsumi looked around the dark interior of the crack and something caught his eyes.

A pair of white lines, a pair of scratch lines to be exact. The scratches were probably caused when a hook scraped across the surface of the interior, searching for something to latch onto. A fall, hook and rope, a large crack, deja vu...The dots slowly began to connect. Tatsumi released a laugh, tears of despair flowing out as he laughed hysterically.

 _All my progress… gone._ It was a single slip that destroyed half his progress. The pain and despair rushed at him all in an instant. The pain in his sides screamed, his numb hands stung like a thousand hornets, his body trembled in the cold, the exhaustion made it impossible to lift even a single finger, and his aching shoulder sent shocks to his brain.

Under all the pain and exhaustion, Tatsumi closed his eyes and made a decision.

 _I can't go on. I won't make it. If I try again, I'll die. I-I… I have to give up._

For today at least. It may not be tomorrow, it may not be within a year, but he'll definitely conquer the Tempest Peak one day. Today, he would head home with his head hung low in failure, but tomorrow, he will come back with his head up high. He vowed to whatever was beyond that storm.

"You. You're mine."

He pushed himself up, and for the first time that day, he looked down.

That's when he saw it, as obvious as a bright moon shining in a dark night sky.

"... Is that a cave?"

* * *

It took no longer than five minutes to reach the cave. Going down was much quicker than climbing up, but also a hundred times more dangerous. Fortunately, Tatsumi was too busy debating how he could've possibly missed a ledge and a cave sticking out from an otherwise flat wall to really think about how dangerous it was.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and walked up to the cave entrance. Tatsumi called it a cave, but the entrance was no more than a meter tall and two meters wide. It was barely large enough for a grown man to fit in, and if you were slightly chubby, you'd get stuck right there.

Tatsumi plopped his supplies down, securing them firmly near the entrance, before dropping down on all fours and heading inside.

The tunnel slowly began to widen and darken until it eventually became pitch black. Tatsumi's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he continued crawling down what seemed to be an endless tunnel. He felt an urge to crawl faster, a magnet-like force pulled him towards what was at the end of the tunnel. Soon, the tunnel widened to the point where he could stand up and he began running, stumbling and tripping over the uneven ground toward his destination.

After another minute of running, the tunnel opened up to a large space, a dark cave about the size of a large house, twenty meters in diameter at its widest and fifteen meters at its highest. The cave was perfectly normal, except for one element.

The wind blew through the cave in circles, an unnatural occurrence considering there was only one tunnel and no other visible openings. His eyes scanned the dark cave, finally stopping at the object in the exact center of the opening.

A stone pedestal, a perfect rectangular prism that stood tall and proud. Tatsumi slowly walked towards the pedestal, stopping right in front of it. It was about a meter tall, putting it at the same altitude as Tatsumi's mouth. He laid his palm on the stone structure and he noticed there were words carved onto the smooth, cold surface. He brushed his palms across the surface.

' _The determination to climb and the courage to stop. Pick up the Soul of the Tempest if you wish.'_ The engraved message read. Tatsumi's eyes when realization struck him and he let out a small laugh. To climb the Tempest peak, you must have a fit body and strong determination. But the difficulty forces your concentration into only that - the way up. In other words…

"I can't believe I was tricked into a tunnel vision." Tatsumi whispered quietly, shaking his head in order to notice this cave, one would either need an extremely open mind or the courage to give up once they pushed themselves to the limit.

 _How many people have stubbornly pushed upward only to be ripped apart by the raging storm?_ Tatsumi thought. Looking around, there were bones scattered around the floor. He came to the conclusion that he wasn't the first to reach this place.

His eyes turned back to the pedestal. The object at the very center grabbed his full attention. It was a jewel of some kind. Its surface was covered in dust and the pitch black surroundings didn't help, but neither could obstruct the sheer power that it radiated.

Tatsumi could feel an incredible force attracting him towards the jewel, like placing two magnets near each other. He could tell that this was what had been calling out to him for years. This was the one that he sought.

The one that would guide him down his path to carnage.

His fingertips brushed against the surface of the jewel, leaving a thin line behind in the thick layer of dust. Peeking out from beneath the grime - a clear, living green.

In that instant, the breath of life burst forth. The wind blew across his face and ruffled his hair, sending his cloak fluttering in the air. The dust exploded from the surface of the jewel, revealing it in all its beauty. Shining, unobstructed by the darkness.

The jewel was a perfect sphere, barely five centimeters in diameter. It was green, yet looked unlike any other green Tatsumi's ever seen before. It was vibrant, translucent, and ever-changing. One descriptive word popped into Tatsumi's mind.

Alive.

Tatsumi was stunned. Captivated. He gingerly picked up the jewel and noticed that the jewel was entrapped by a metallic plating shaped like a water drop. A thin chain connected both sides of the plating. A necklace. It was a necklace.

Tatsumi hesitantly wrapped the chain around his neck, fearing that it would shatter on contact. He clenched the jewel in his right hand and pressed it against his chest.

In a blink of an eye, the world changed.

Tatsumi grunted in confusion as the world spun off its axis. Information flowed into his mind, the raging storm outside, every snowflake and ice block, every leaf on the trees hundreds of meters below, every nook and cranny of the cave. It was impossible to put into words, just like how it's impossible to describe a color, or describe the sensation of touch, or the feeling of joy.

He felt it all. He knew it all. His head ached as it desperately tried to sort out the information brought in by his new sense. A head-splitting migraine struck his skull like a hammer and he could only theorize that his brain was probably overheating. He was in such a confused mess that he didn't even notice a green aura encompassing his body.

The pain was too much and his consciousness began to slip. He stumbled forward, looking for something to support his body, and his hand accidentally landed on the pedestal. The moment his hand came into contact, the pedestal split down the middle, cracking open and revealing a sheathed blade.

Tatsumi desperately reached for the blade, trying to find some salvation from the pain and confusion that had filled his head. But he couldn't, the information overloaded his brain and he fell down, crashing unceremoniously onto the cold, hard ground. The darkness slowly dragged him down into its pits and he could hear death beckoning for him.

No… it was something else.

" _ **You can do better than that."**_

With an internal scream, Tatsumi broke out of the darkness and grabbed the scabbard.

A shock of ten thousand volts instantly cleared his head. The pain faded from his skull but the dull ache in his shoulder was magnified a dozen times. The pain of a million needles drilling into his nerves sent him back into the darkness.

" _ **Heh, better."**_

* * *

Tatsumi had no idea how long he was out for, but he wished someone would turn off the lights. It was too bright.

 _Wait… bright?_

He gingerly pushed himself off the ground and surveyed his surroundings. He was still in the cave halfway up the forsaken cliff and surely enough, the cave was a lot brighter than before. But after another minute of exploring, Tatsumi realized that there weren't any new sources of light in the cave. That led Tatsumi to an obvious conclusion.

"Night vision? Amplified senses?" He asked no one in particular. He could hear the faint sound of wind blowing outside the entrance, see better in the dark and feel more pain than usual. All these indicated amplified senses, but why?

His eyes drifted down to the sword he held in his right hand. It was after picking up the sword that the pain faded from his head and he passed out from the pain in my shoulder. He carefully inspected the sword in its sheath.

The sword was about a meter in length. The lack of a katana's curve and a handguard indicated that it was a one-handed sword, yet it was not nearly as heavy as a one-handed sword should be. The grip was wrapped in a black cloth, a knuckle guard protruded down from the connecting point between the handle and the blade but was detached from the base of the handle.

 _What is it? A one-handed sword? A katana? A rapier? A knife with an unnecessarily long scabbard?_

Tatsumi decided to stop guessing and drew the sword. The blade slid out of its sheath incredibly smoothly, betraying Tatsumi's expectations of a rusty, ancient weapon. Instantly, he felt a wave of power rush into his body and something exploded.

Literally.

It felt like something was tearing his body apart. Veins busted, blood surged up his throat and he collapsed onto the ground, clutching his chest as he gasped for oxygen. He shoved the blade back into its sheath and sunk his fist into his own diaphragm. The force caused him to spit out a glob of blood and he wheezed, trying to get air back into his burning lungs. His vision blurred from a mixture of tears and dizziness.

It took a while before Tatsumi calmed down enough to think rationally again. _What just happened?_ He had not released the scabbard in fear that his head will start hurting again and nothing had happened. _Does the pain have something to do with drawing the blade?_ Tatsumi shook his head, there were too many mysteries surrounding the sword and the necklace. There was no way he could solve it all in one day, not to mention a day like today.

Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh. He was hungry, thirsty, exhausted and in a lot of pain.

A lot of pain.

"... I want to go home."

* * *

Tatsumi looked down the one hundred and fifty-meter drop and groaned.

 _That's right… I still have to climb down…_

The sun was setting on the horizon. At this rate, he'll be climbing down a nearly vertical cliff in the darkness of the night. _That's a recipe for death if I've ever seen one._ He crouched down by the edge, debating on whether to start climbing or not, when a loud crack coming from below his feet caught his attention. His head was still dizzy and his reaction was slow.

Needless to say, he fell right off.

Tatsumi sighed as air rushed past him and gravity accelerated him downwards.

"I'm too tired for this shit." He mumbled, somehow not feeling any fear. The ground came closer by the second and the young warrior silently thought about what to do, when suddenly, an idea struck him.

 _If I just stop before I hit the ground, then I won't hit the ground right?_

A few days later, Tatsumi thought back to this and immediately slammed his head into a nearby tree trunk, scaring the shit out of Sayo and Ieyasu. In any normal situation, someone who thinks like this would be, and should be, immediately sent to see a doctor for mental issues. But somehow, at the time, Tatsumi thought that was a great idea.

So that's exactly what he did. The jewel hidden under his shirt glowed in response. As instinctual as walking, Tatsumi straightened himself and stopped in mid-air, bending his knees like he was landing on solid ground. He stared down at the empty air he was standing on and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I must be dreaming." He whispered to himself. He began walking downwards to the ground, acting as if there were invisible steps in mid air. Each step he took, a slight ripple spread from the soles of his feet outwards.

After a few minutes, he landed on actual solid ground. He tapped the solid ground with his heel and looked back up at the sky. Now that he thought about it, he just did something unbelievable ,didn't he? Tatsumi released a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes

"Sleep first, think later. Time to go home."

Solid plan. He took one step forward and stopped.

"Aw shit, I forgot my bag up there!"

* * *

The sound of obnoxious chirping caused Tatsumi to stir from his slumber. As he shifted around lazily, without taking any other actions, the wind increased slightly causing the birds to fly away. Without knowing what had happened, he decided to stop lazing around and get up.

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes and immediately slammed them shut, wincing from the usual burning sensation of harsh sunlight in his sensitive eyes. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, covering his eyes with his hands while waiting for them to adjust to the new brightness.

Without removing his right hand that covered his eyes, his left fiddled with the smooth green necklace that hung from his neck. The same one that he had obtained three years ago.

After he could finally see, he pushed himself up off the ground and out of his sleeping bag. Today's breakfast was a slice of bread, some fruits, nuts and a slice of bear meat. The Bear meat tasted terrible, kind of like a combination of old boots and dried leather with the texture of wet bark. It was rough on Tatsumi's sensitive taste and smell, but he hated wasting food.

"You just had to attack me didn't you?" Tatsumi snarled spitefully at the piece of meat before biting down on it, trying his best not to throw up.

" _Don't be picky with your food Tatsumi."_ His mom used to say, but Tatsumi doubted that she had expected him to ever be in a situation where bear meat was a culinary option. His silent contemplation was interrupted by a familiar sound of a bird's call. He pulled the meat out of his mouth and repeated the call. Moments later, a medium-sized bird dropped down next to him on the log.

Tatsumi pulled out the letter from the capsule and scanned through it. He sighed with a small smile.

"First time you contact me in months and you didn't even write a greeting. You wound me, Yoshiro." He quickly finished off his bread and berries and shoved the bear meat into the beaks of the bird-like messenger danger beast. It happily ripped the food to pieces and left. Tatsumi crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fire. It unraveled as the flames ate away at it.

" _Need your help. Come to the Tomb of the First Emperor in Putra. Help my friends._

 _Yoshiro."_

Tatsumi cleaned up the camp and stuffed the sleeping bag into his bag. He picked up his steel blade and sheathed it into its scabbard before strapping it onto his back so that the handle stuck out from his left shoulder. As it settled onto his back, it clattered against the object he had strapped behind his waist, wrapped inside layers of cloth. But the clothing couldn't hide the handle and knuckle guard sticking out to the left.

Finally, Tatsumi clenched the green-tinted jewel that hung from his neck, feeling the breeze blow past my face.

"Let's go, Shinatsuhiko."


	9. Chapter 9 - Tomb Raiders I

**Welcome back everyone, BzS here.  
**

 **Sorry for the delay. School started and things are happening, but I'll try to have a chapter out every 2-3 weeks.**

 **Thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Tomb Raiders I**

* * *

Yoshiro mentally went through the small amount of information he had as he crossed referenced the map laid out before his eyes. He was standing in a large meeting tent surrounded by his fellow assassins. Najasho was standing to the side with his arms crossed. Poney was looking at the map with a clear question mark over her head. Green was trying to work up the courage to speak to the distressed Akame. Guy was out scouting the enemy base.

Yoshiro turned back to the map and let out a silent sigh. This mission is borderline suicidal. Their mission was simple. Infiltrate the tomb of the first emperor, kill the guardians and take back the treasures they've stolen from the Empire. But there are a few problems. they have no information on the enemies other than that they called themselves 'the Gravekeepers'. Their strength, overall numbers, positions, the interior structure of the tomb, the trap layout and basically everything else is a mystery. Not to mention we only have seven people on this mission.

To top it all off, they have three hostages. One of which is Akame's sister, Kurome.

Yoshiro glanced at Akame who was staring intensely at the map. Her usual serious and quiet front has crumbled away, leaving behind an anxious girl who's only objective is to save her beloved little sister. Her eyes lit up and she pointed to a spot on the map. A cave nearby which was also an entrance to the tomb of the first emperor.

"We could reveal ourselves and lure out the enemy! Yes, right here. We lure them out, strike them down quickly and head into the tombs!" She proposed, her voice borderline hysterical. Yoshiro shook his head sadly.

"We can't just do that. The enemy outnumbers us greatly, the tombs will be filled with traps, and we don't know the layout. If we just charge in there, the chance of success decreases greatly." Akame's desperate plan was a silent plea, but Yoshiro had to be the one shoot it down. It hurt him internally, seeing his good friend and sister in such distress. But it was his duty to act as the voice of reason.

"Akame, I know you're anxious, but you have to calm down. Once Guy comes back with the internal layout of the tombs, we can plan out the quickest and most efficient way to save Kurome and the others." Yoshiro explained, doing his best to sound hopeful. Akame stopped and grimaced. She clenched her fists and nodded slowly. Poney walked up to her and gave her a big hug, she finally began to settle down thanks to the embrace.

"But remember, that's not the mission." Najasho reminded. "Though I'm fine with taking a detour to obtain some more manpower." Yoshiro gave Najasho a small glare and a sigh. Why couldn't he just comfort her normally? Then again, the day Najasho says something with honesty and warmth in his voice is the day the world explodes.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Yoshiro headed to the entrance of the tent. He opened the flaps and a wave of unbearable heat struck him in the face, almost forcing him to step back.

"Where are you going?" Green asked.

"I need to go ask father about his plans." Yoshiro promptly responded.

* * *

Yoshiro found Gozuki in the edge of a cliff, overlooking the enormous canyon where multiple caves marked the entrances to the tomb of the first emperor. The complex internal structure of this massive tomb was filled to the brim with traps and Gravekeepers, a group of guardians with the ability to transform their body into other organisms, gaining new abilities and boosts in the process.

"What's wrong?" Gozuki asked without turning around, his scarf waved around in the wind. His backside was a common sight for Yoshiro. In fact, Yoshiro has developed an ability to read Gozuki's mood just by looking at his stance. And today, Gozuki's mood was clearer than the cloudless sky overhead. After a few moments of silence, Yoshiro spoke.

"This mission… some of us are going to die."

Gozuki turned around and stared Yoshiro in the eye. Yoshiro continued without hesitation.

"We are greatly outnumbered, we have no backup and no intelligence on the enemy. They have hostages and we are all still anxious from Cornelia's death. We aren't physically, numerically, mentally, or emotionally ready for this." Mentioning Cornelia's name renewed the ache in Yoshiro's heart.

A few days ago, Cornelia died by the hands of an enemy assassin. If that wasn't enough, the assassin almost killed Akame too. An older sister figure to everyone in the Elite Seven, the news of Cornelia's death struck the group of teenage assassins hard. Even though Yoshiro had prepared himself for situations like this, it didn't ease the pain even by a little.

"Are you defying my orders?" Gozuki asked with a glare. The heat from the blazing sun couldn't even compare with the searing heat that exploded inside Yoshiro at that moment. Who gives a shit about his orders?!

"I'm trying to protect my family!" Yoshiro yelled. They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Gozuki let out a small sigh. Gozuki turned back towards the barren canyon.

"These are the orders from the Empire. It's a mission and we will complete it no matter the cost. That's what it means to be assassins. To be tools." He stated, his voice quiet and full of dread. But that wasn't what Yoshiro wanted to hear. The empire ordered this, the empire ordered that, he was sick of it.

"And your thoughts? Not the empire's, not a tool's, but the thoughts of our father. The one who raised us and taught us." Yoshiro inquired.

Gozuki stared silently down the canyon. Every gust of wind covered the bottom of the canyon with clouds of dust. Even so, small creatures still crawled around in this seemingly desolate wasteland. They struggled to survive and only the strongest persevere. They reminded him of his life as an assassin, and the life waiting for his children.

"I would refuse if we could. But now we are doomed to lose precious assets because one stupid old man doesn't know when to cut his losses." Gozuki grunted angrily. Yoshiro shook his head, denying his claim.

"Regardless, Akame would never leave her sister, and we would never leave Akame." They just lost Cornelia, there is no way they would abandon Akame nor would they let her fall into despair. Gozuki turned back towards Yoshiro and stared at him for a few moments.

"Then what's the point of asking me?" Yoshiro shrugged with a mischievous smile.

"Is it wrong to get our father to say he cares about us? May I have permission to scout out the area?"

"Go ahead." Gozuki consented after a few moments of thought. Yoshiro mock saluted before turning around. As Yoshiro took his first step in the opposite direction, Gozuki said one last thing.

"Among the seven of you, only you would dare to do something like this." A smirk appeared on Yoshiro's face.

"I'm trying to protect my family, that includes you, father." With that, he ran off into the distance. Following the edge of the canyon and searching for enemies.

Gozuki closed his eyes, the image of his students drifted across his mind.

"Cheeky little brat."

* * *

Yoshiro was running along the edge of the cliff when a familiar screech instantly caught Yoshiro's attention. The large shadow flew down and landed on Yoshiro's outstretched arm, heeding to his call. He quickly popped open the capsule and read the message scribbled messily onto the strip of paper.

" _I'll arrive at the tomb by mid-day. What's my mission?"_

Yoshiro quickly pulled out a pen and on the back of the same sheet of paper, he wrote:

" _Come and find me when you get here. The enemies are decorated with skulls and have the ability to transform their body into animals and copy their attributes."_

He stuffed the note into the capsule and sent the bird to find Tatsumi. His eyes followed the large bird as it until it disappeared from his vision.

 _If the empire isn't willing to send us back up, I'll just find my own._

* * *

"I'm back." Guy said as he entered the meeting tent. The tent itself was quite large, enough to fit a dozen people with extra room to spare. A large table was placed at the center with no other decorations. The other members of the Elite Seven had already gathered there.

"Took you long enough." Najasho commented. He was standing by the door, leaning against the pole that supported the tent's structure with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Guy wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead and slowed his panting breathe.

"Well, I ran into some enemies." Guy replied with a sheepish smile. The enemies weren't overly powerful, but they were still relatively skilled. The large amounts of traps and complicated interior of the tomb made mapping it out a huge hassle. Green, knowing Akame's impatience, decided to speed up the conversation.

"What do you have for us?" He asked. Guy pulled out a large scrolled up piece of paper and laid it on the table. A map was roughly sketched onto the large piece of paper. The map was extremely messy with several paths crossing over each other on different levels, but to the trained Elite Seven, simply memorizing the layout wasn't too difficult a task.

"This is the general map of the tomb's interior that I made. Be careful, the tomb is not one dimensional. As for where the hostages are… I couldn't pinpoint their exact position." Guy warned. Akame frowned worriedly at the last part, but she showed a small smile to Guy.

"That's fine, we'll just have to search every nook and cranny of the tomb." Akame reassured. Najasho narrowed his eyes at the map and glanced at. Yoshiro saw the look that said _"are you sure about this?"_ and sighed in response.

"I can't say this is the best plan I've seen, but I can't think of anything else." Yoshiro said while rubbing his neck. Finally, he looked at Gozuki for confirmation. Their eyes met and Gozuki nodded.

"Alright, you know what to do. Gear up and in half an hour, meet me on the eastern cliffside by the nearest cave. We get in, complete our mission and get out." Gozuki said.

"Yes Father!"

* * *

Deep in the tomb, three teenagers, two girls and a boy, were being held captive by the Gravekeepers. Their hands were cuffed and linked by a chain to the ceiling, forced into a stance between kneeling and standing. Kurome, one of the girls, desperately fought against the fear and anxiety. She began flashing back through her life after separating from her dear sister.

After that fateful day when she was separated from Akame, she was forcefully transported to the Capital of the Empire. Day after day, they were forced through horrific training. But no matter how hard they tried, they could not reach the expectations laid before them. In response, the Capital's scientists tested their new booster drug on them. The drug temporarily boosted their physical abilities, but in the end, it wasn't nearly enough to compensate for the difference in skill.

In less than a dozen missions, the entire Group of Terror was left with only five surviving members. Those five were sent on a mission to raid the Tomb of the First Emperor. During their battles, two members died and the rest captured. Kurome, being one of the remaining three members, could only curse the cruel fate that forced her to live this excruciating life.

"Hey Jamo, there's been an emergency, let's go." One of the Gravekeepers ordered. His head was bald save his short mohawk that sliced through the middle of his head. Around his neck hung 5 skulls; a symbol of his strength and high status among the gravekeepers

"Hm? What happened, Kimatsu?" Jamo asked. Jamo was a buff man with a similarly ridiculous hairstyle. His hair was puffy and spherical, a classical afro. On his long chin was a thin strip of hair, a short beard.

"A Gravekeeper's body was found in the crypt." Kimitsu said simply. Although the news wouldn't sound that surprising to outsiders, any Gravekeeper who heard the news would be shocked. That included Jamo, who's eyes widened to epic proportions.

"Wha- someone managed to get in that far?! How…" Their conversation faded into the background as Kurome trembled. Someone had managed to infiltrate the tomb?!

 _Could it be? Onee-chan!_

* * *

Akame snapped her head towards the entrance of the cave. _Kurome?_ She thought to herself. Yoshiro noticed the change and spoke to her.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiro inquired. Akame shook her head and gripped her shingu tightly.

"I… I can feel Kurome calling for me." Yoshiro patted her shoulder. He knew, from firsthand experience, how close the siblings were. But acting under the pressure of anxiety will only lead to mistakes, mistakes that they couldn't afford to make.

"Don't panic, don't rush. We will save your sister, I promise." Akame smiled thankfully. The Elite Seven and Gozuki were standing in a loose formation, fully equipped and ready to begin their mission. They were standing on a ledge in front of a cave entrance, carved right into the side of the canyon. Gozuki turned to his kids and gave his last orders.

"Alright. Keep an eye out for traps and ambushes, especially you, Poney." The short and blockheaded girl pouted angrily.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The complaint from Poney was promptly ignored.

"As long as you perform like normal, you should have no problems dispatching our enemies. Always keep your guard up." Gozuki ordered. He scanned his eyes over his students and stopped when they met Najasho's questioning gaze.

"You will be coming with us, correct?" Najasho asked. Gozuki rolled his head and stretched.

"Yeah, the risks are too high otherwise…" Gozuki's eyes drifted off to the side and narrowed.

"... But before that, I have something to take care of." He said. Najasho raised an eyebrow but didn't raise any further inquiries. He knew better than to dig too deeply when it comes to their father.

"Guy, head into the tomb and distract them. Everyone else, head in through the nearest entrance. As usual, failure is not an option." Gozuki ordered. "Any questions?" A confident silence conveyed their response better than a thousand words.

"Go show 'em hell."

"Yes sir!" The teens responded. Guy immediately equipped his shingu and disappeared underground. The other's shot towards the nearest entrance, disappearing into enemy territory. But Gozuki didn't follow, instead, he turned to his right and glared at the shadow that sat suspiciously at the edge of the cliff a few hundred feet above.

* * *

A cloaked figure sat at the edge of a ledge, overlooking the canyon.

"Damn, there are a lot of enemies…" The figure said. A gust of wind blew by, ruffling the hood that covered the figure's head. Brown, unruly hair peaked out from below the cloak and a pair of light green eyes opened to observe the entire canyon.

"This mission isn't going to be easy, and you aren't making it any better, sir." A blade took its place on his shoulder. Gozuki glared at the figure. From his body size and young-sounding male voice, he managed to surmise that the cloaked figure was under the age of twenty. If he had to throw out a wild guess, he would put it around the age of Yoshiro and Akame - sixteen or seventeen. But Gozuki knew better than anyone that age doesn't equal strength.

"Who are you?" Gozuki asked with a threatening voice. The figure slowly raised his hands in surrender. Yet for some reason, the action put Gozuki on full alert. A single suspicious movement and One-cut killer - Murasame will take the boy's life.

"Who am I? Well….at the very least, I would say I'm not an enemy." The figure replied. Gozuki's glare sharpened at the cryptic response.

"Why are you here?" Murasame inched closer to the figure's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The figure's right index and middle finger twitch forward. In an instant, Gozuki's danger perception kicked in. Three distortions in the air appeared next to Gozuki's thigh, brain stem, and heart. Gozuki didn't know what they were exactly, but he assumed they were dangerous weapons. And right now, every one of those blades of wind was positioned to take his life.

Gozuki knew only one set of items that could create such a dangerous phenomenon.

 _Teigu?! A rebel?!_ Gozuki thought, cursing himself for underestimating his target. Thankfully, the cloaked figure wasn't planning on taking Gozuki's life.

"Calm down. Like I said, I'm not an enemy. As for why I'm here… I have some people to save, so our interests coincide." The figure explained in an amused tone.

"You know who I am?" Gozuki questioned in hopes of gaining some sort of information from the mysterious figure.

"At the very least, you don't match the description of an enemy. Now, are you done with your interrogation? Your kids are fighting as we speak and I'd like to get going."

Gozuki gave one last glare before slowly withdrawing his sword. The air blades dissipated one at a time until the last one vanished into the air. In that instant, Gozuki swung Murasame, aiming to take the figure's head off. From the sky, an air blade sliced the ground between the figure and Gozuki.

"Tch." Gozuki grunted and jumped back. The blade kicked up a large dust cloud that clouded Gozuki's vision. A loud crack could be heard as the section of the cliff broke and slid down the side of the canyon before crashing into the canyon floor, sending a tremor throughout the entire area.

The cloaked figure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Whew, that was close." Tatsumi whispered to himself as he landed lightly on the ground. He had gotten so caught up in searching for Yoshiro that he nearly missed Gozuki who had stealthily approached him. If Gozuki had approached, not with the intention of interrogation, but with the intention to kill, Tatsumi would probably be rotting at the bottom of the canyon right now.

"I have a general idea of the insides of the tomb and enemy positions. Let's go see what Yoshiro wants from me." He mumbled before bending his knees and blasting off towards the nearest entrance. He slowed down as he entered the Tomb of the First Emperor, entering a natural walking pace. The cave-like entrance transformed into a smooth corridor about one hundred feet in.

Tatsumi cautiously walked down the empty and spacious square corridors of the Tomb. Without warning, the roof began racing towards his head, aiming to crush him. He noticed the danger the instant it appeared and his right hand flew to the handle that stuck out from his right shoulder. In a swift motion, he drew his trusty sword and a wind blade shot out from the arc his sword drew. The stone ceiling split in half, completely missing its target.

Tatsumi sword glistened under the pale light. The design was extremely simple. The blade was symmetrical and double-edged. It expanded from the tip of the sword until about an inch and a half from the hilt, where it narrowed in a curve, stopping at the hilt. It was heavy and faithful to the proportions of a true two-handed sword. Beautifully crafted and with durability far beyond regular steel swords, it was created by a blacksmith of incredible talent for Tatsumi's personal use.

The light afterglow of Shinatsuhiko shimmered and faded from the sword. The glow quickly renewed as a boulder swung down from the walls. The wind-encased steel sword sliced through stone with ease without leaving so much as a scratch on the blade.

 _I have a decent idea of what these traps are capable of, let's pick up the pace._ Tatsumi analyzed before bending his knees and leaning forward. He shot through the corridors, destroying any and all traps that stood in his way. His sword drew one continuous swerving arc through the air, never breaking pace nor slowing down.

As he finally stepped into the first room, the corridor behind him was filled to the brim with debris. His eyes scanned the cubic room, finally stopping on the pair that stood on the opposite end of the room. His eyes immediately darted to the four skulls that hung from their waists.

"Are the traps malfunctioning or something? How the hell did it let a brat like you get in here?" The woman said. Her hair was shaggy and short, giving her a tomboyish vibe. Her partner, a completely bald middle-aged person, had the completely opposite look.

"Are you a man or a woman?" Tatsumi asked, trying his best to hold in his lunch. The figure had so much makeup on that you couldn't even tell their original skin color. She, or he, looked anorexic and stood in the stereotypical 'girl' pose with their knees pointing inward.

"R-rude! I'm obviously a man." The man, apparently, replied in a forced high-pitched voice.

"This little brat is pissing me off, let's kill him." The woman spat. She held out both her hands and they extended in length. Bones extended from both arms down and a layer of skin formed distinct wings out of her arms. Her partner, the male with fashion issues, also transformed. His… ass inflated, and insect-like wings sprouted from his back….

Tatsumi sweatdropped. His palm found its way to his face as he contemplated how the hell this man managed to get four skulls. "A bat and a firefly?" Tatsumi whispered to himself. Could they have picked a less threatening animal? A hamster and a squirrel maybe?

"Grrr… you outsiders are all the same, judging people based on appearances. I WILL TEAR YOU APART." The woman threatened. She shot up to the ceiling, disappearing from view. The man spun and pointed his backside towards Tatsumi, a blinding light emitted from his butt. Tatsumi happily slammed his eyes shut. The woman opened her mouth. and an extremely high pitched screech rang through the square room.

 _I see… The man uses his light to disrupt vision while the other uses echolocation to spot and attack the blinded enemy. An impressive strategy._ The woman appeared behind Tatsumi with her mouth opened wide, her fangs closed in on Tatsumi's neck.

"But that would make me your worst enemy."

Tatsumi spun on his heel, his sword encased in wind sliced through the woman's neck. Her shocked eyes remained on her severed head from when she realized that she had died. The man realized something went wrong, but he couldn't confirm it because he was turned around. "What happened?!" The man yelled in alarm.

Tatsumi hopped into the air and swiped his sword, a wind blade shot out and sliced off the man's inflated bulb. He screamed in pain and clutched his bleeding butt. With the bright light out of the way, Tatsumi opened his eyes.

"Together, you guys are definitely worthy of four skulls. But individually, you are below average at best." Tatsumi critiqued. Those were the last words the man heard as he slowly died of blood loss. After Tatsumi had wiped the blood off his sword, he continued deeper into the tomb.

* * *

"Damn it, we've been separated already?" Yoshiro mumbled to himself. But after a bit of thought, it probably makes things easier. Sensing a presence from behind, he quickly ducked. A devastating kick narrowly missed its target. Yoshiro leapt forward and turned to face his opponent only to do a double take.

It was an incredibly cute teenage girl. Her hair was tied in twin-tails, a rare hairstyle among the Gravekeepers. What really caught his attention was the rabbit ears that flopped about on the top of her head. Her legs were those of rabbits and three skulls hung from her waist.

"Aww, why did you dodge?" She complained with a small pout.

"Sorry, I don't plan on dying today." Yoshiro apologized.

"We'll see about that." She vanished from sight and appeared with her feet firmly planted on the left wall of the room. She pushed off with enough force to form a crater in the wall. Yoshiro leaned back and barely dodged the dropkick that completely destroyed the floor. Dust and debris filled the room as the girl slowly stood up. Her eyes scanned the dust-filled room, searching for her enemy when her instincts screamed and she leaned back in reaction. Something struck her in the face and sent her flying across the room.

"Guh. Invisibility?" She mumbled to herself. "Sorry, but that won't work on me." She closed her eyes and her ears twitched. She leaned her head to the side and opened her eyes which met Yoshiro's light brown eyes. Yoshiro's fist glided by her neck, barely missing its target. She smirked in triumph, but then and her throat erupted with blood.

"H-how?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground, dead. A few inches from Yoshiro's clenched fists, blood dripped from seemingly thin air. After a few seconds, a knife shimmered into existence

"Shingu - Veiled Hunter. I can select what I want to be invisible, but that still doesn't make up for the 30-second limit." Yoshiro explained to the dead body.

"You sure you want to mumble your weapons abilities and weaknesses out loud?" A voice commented. Yoshiro shrugged.

"It's not like any of these people are skilled enough to do anything with that knowledge." Yoshiro explained. He then deadpanned in the direction the voice originated. "You're heartless you know that? Forcing me to deal with a girl like this." A cloaked figure walked out from the veil of dust. He brought his hand up to the hood, revealing his brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, I didn't force you to kill her. I just didn't help you with it. Also, I don't want to hear that from you! We haven't seen each other in years and the first thing you do is call me heartless! That's what you call heartless!" Tatsumi shot back. Yoshiro smiled mischievously.

"What? Miss me? Was little Tatsumi feeling lonely all these years?" He teased his best friend. A blush emerged on Tatsumi's face and he growled.

"If you weren't my good friend and brother, I'd have killed your ass by now." Yoshiro laughed while brushing off the threat.

"Heh, it's good to see you again Tatsumi." Tatsumi sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, glad to see you haven't changed that much. So? What do you want from me?" Yoshiro pulled out pictures from his shirt and began explaining.

"We are fighting the Gravekeepers, as you've noticed by now. They're similar to that guy we fought on our first mission." Tatsumi nodded. He could never forget that mission. The mission where Yoshiro almost died. It was also after the mission that Tatsumi began feeling the connection with Shinatsuhiko. Yoshiro crouched down and laid down the pictures. The pictures were of his new brothers and sisters, the Elite Seven's pictures.

"Our squad has a total of seven members in this labyrinth. Our mission is to kill all the Gravekeepers and take back the treasures these people have stolen from the Empire. But that's our mission, not yours." Yoshiro explained. Tatsumi nodded, he wasn't about to help the Empire with anything.

"Then my mission?"

"There are three hostages. Free them and we'll deal with the rest..." Yoshiro stated. But Tatsumi could tell that wasn't all, he sensed a hint of hesitation in his friend's voice.

"... Is that all?" Yoshiro hesitated for a moment. His request was one that went against their final goal, yet at the same time, he had to ask.

"If possible, can you please make sure none of my squad members die?" Tatsumi stared at Yoshiro with an incredulous expression and Yoshiro looked away. Tatsumi sighed, knowing that Yoshiro was ashamed of asking. He scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"... Your squad is an elite assassins squad brought up by the Empire to deal with rebels and those who oppose the empire right?" Yoshiro nodded. "And if I save your comrades, one day they might come back to bite us in the ass. You know this right?" Tatsumi looked at Yoshiro with a hint of skepticism. He knew Yoshiro wouldn't betray their cause, but he needed something more in order to agree with the request.

"I-I know… but none of them are bad people. They remind me of us… Over the years, I kept wondering... What if Arthur was loyal to the Empire? I came to the conclusion that we would've ended up like them... tools." Yoshiro whispered. Tatsumi looked at Yoshiro with sad eyes. Among the three of them, Tatsumi had no doubts that Yoshiro was the one with the heaviest burden.

"Yoshiro…" Yoshiro lowered his head and clutched the area over his chest with a pained expression.

"Tatsumi… I've lived with them for nearly six years now. They've become my second family. Recently, one of my squadmates died. It was painful…" Tatsumi silently looked at the despairing form of his brother in everything but blood. He hoped he wouldn't one day regret his decision.

"Sigh… alright. I'm not one to think much about consequences anyways. When this decision comes to bite me in the ass later, I'll just slap it away or something." Tatsumi said with a smirk. Yoshiro looked up and smiled.

"Sounds like something you would do."

"In return, promise me you'll take good care of them. Do your best to make them see the darkness of the Empire." If even one of them ends up realizing the truth of the Empire, then Tatsumi would say it's worth it to save them all.

"Yeah. I promised." Tatsumi walked past Yoshiro and patted him on the shoulders before heading to the corridor. He stopped just short of the dark tunnel.

"Second family?" Tatsumi asked with an amused voice. Yoshiro tilted his head in confusion before he realized what Tatsumi was asking and smiled.

"Of course. After all, you guys were my first family." Tatsumi grinned with a warm feeling in his chest.

"Take care of yourself, Yoshiro." With that, Tatsumi bent down low and shot off into the tunnel, leaving Yoshiro with a new determination to save his family. His second family.

* * *

Tatsumi was on the verge of panicking. He had left Yoshiro with a promise barely half an hour ago and he's already in a pinch. _Damn! Please make it!_

He had located the room that held the hostages almost immediately. But about halfway there, he noticed a man had popped up into the room from underground. Tatsumi immediately identified the man as one of Yoshiro's comrades: Guy. Guy began fighting the Gravekeeper in the room and was putting up a very good fight. In fact, at this rate, Guy will be the victor.

So why was Tatsumi panicking?

He has no idea why he's panicking, which is why he's panicking. A terrible feeling of dread was enough to make Tatsumi anxious. If he didn't hurry, something might happen to Yoshiro's family. The heart-wrenching sight of Yoshiro as he basically begged Tatsumi to help his new family flashed across Tatsumi's mind. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and his left hand unconsciously drifted to the blade sheathed behind his waist.

His hand brushed against the hilt and an electric shock bolted through his body. He shuddered and his muscles pulsed. His foot landed on the ground and he shot off with nearly double his usual speed. But Tatsumi was too busy praying to notice the huge change in his pace. _Please! Make it!_

* * *

Guy didn't want to admit it, but he was having a rough time.

He had a lot of things on his list of things to do today. Map out the Tomb, kill some Gravekeepers, save some hostages, kill some more Gravekeepers, and have some fun with pretty girls in town just to name a few. But fighting the Gravekeeper's last boss was not on that list.

He grunted as another punch struck the arm he used to block. The numbing sensation that shot up his arms was definitely not comfortable. What's worse, another fist shot out from a completely different angle before he could recover. _This dude is absurdly fast for a man old enough to be my grandpa! And that condescending smirk is really irritating!_

Guy stomped his right foot and an arm made out of stone emerged from the floor. The stonehand grabbed onto Weneg, the leader of the gravekeepers, stopping his onslaught for a moment.

"Tch, you sure have a lot of tricked up your sleeve huh!" Weneg grunted. He opened his mouth and a stream of flames shot towards Guys head. Guy grunted and leaned backward, the flame blowing right past his face. His foot shot towards Weneg's face, who grabbed onto it and lifted Guy up with little effort before slamming him into the ground. Just before Guy hit the ground, his hands touched the ground and stone spikes short towards Weneg. Weneg slammed his cane into the stone hand that held onto him, freeing himself from the bonds and lept out of the way.

Guy clicked his tongue after seeing Weneg's quick reaction and accurate judgment. _Tch, if tricks won't work, we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way. With determination and brute strength!_

"Hah!" Guy shouted and slammed his foot into the ground. A boulder shot up to his eye level and he punched it with all his might. The boulder was transformed into a deadly projectile with enough force to crush steel. Yet to Weneg, it wasn't much of a threat.

"Heh, surprise! I can turn my cane into a spear too!" Weneg exclaimed. He threw his cane like a javelin and upon impact, shattered the boulder. The debris fell to the ground, and Weneg narrowed his eyes, searching for the young man. Suddenly, the ground beneath him cracked, and he found himself in a chokehold.

"Heh, using tremors caused by debris hitting the ground as cover. That's clever." Weneg complimented. He had a confident smile despite having a hand wrapped around his throat. _A smile that I will wipe off his ugly face!_

"This ends now!" Guy yelled. He spun and slammed Weneg into the nearby wall. What he didn't notice was the black marking that covered Weneg's body from head to toe. The wall essentially exploded when Weneg's body hit it, creating a large indent and sending debris everywhere. The hostages were beyond shocked at the results.

"H-he actually did it…" Gin whispered in disbelief. She didn't know who this guy was, but he defeated their captor! They were free! Guy panted heavily. His body felt heavy and his head was spinning, but he still turned towards the hostages and smirked.

"Alright, let's get you guys out… of… here…" He dropped to his knees, blood spurting from his head. His head struck the ground, and spots of black began clouding his vision.

"What do you know? You were right about the whole 'this is the end' part." Weneg said as he stepped out from the debris. He popped his neck and stretched. He had similar wounds to Guy, but they sizzled and closed before their very eyes. He crouched down next to Guy's still body with an amused smirk on his face.

"I have to admit, to have pushed me this far, I must be getting old. Now, time to take care of-" A stone wall erupted from the floor, completely sealing Weneg from the hostages. Weneg's eyes widened and he took a step back, an angry look finally appearing on his face. "He's still alive?!"

On the other side of the wall, Guy slowly pushed himself off the ground and stumbled to the hostages. He crushed the chains around Kurome's hands.

"Heh, if I'm going to die here, I have to at least accomplish part of the mission." Guy chuckled in the face of death. As soon as Kurome was free of her bonds, rushed to pick up her katana that laid a few yards away. She quickly swung her sword, freeing her comrades from their chains. As soon as they could move, they ran to support Guy who was about to collapse again. He grunted in pain and pointed shakily at a large hole in the ground next to the wall.

"Go! Escape down the hole I came from!" He said as loudly and urgently as he could. It came out softy, but it got the message across.

"What about you?" Kurome asked worriedly. If she guessed correctly, this man was her sister's comrade. That made him her comrade. She wanted to save him no matter what, but Guy wasn't having any of that.

"I'm not going to make it… I'll stall the boss so leave! Now!" Before Kurome could retort, a voice interrupted them.

"That's quite honourable of you. Sorry, but you're going with them." A voice said. Kurome, Gin, and Natala spun towards the voice. A cloaked figure with piercing green eyes walked towards Guy's body. They felt chills shoot down their spines and dropped into a combat stance, but were too afraid to move.

"Who are you?!" They shouted in alarm. Tatsumi ignored them and knelt down, inspecting Guy's head. The three didn't dare approach him, the aura he gave off was more than enough of a detergent.

 _This guy… he's too strong for us to handle without the drugs!_ Kurome screamed inside her head. After a few seconds, Tatsumi nodded. "This guy is one tough cookie. He'll live." Tatsumi pulled out a roll of bandages from his pouch and threw it to Kurome. The stone wall Guy erected trembled and cracked.

"If you want to live, leave now!" Tatsumi ordered. The three were still wrapped in confusion, but Kurome was the first to snap out of it.

"... Got it!" Kurome exclaimed. She signalled for Natala and Gin to pick Guy up and they hopped into the hole Guy had dug. Kurome was about to follow, but stopped and turned to Tatsumi. "Who are you?" Kurome asked. Tatsumi tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"... An ally of... an ally… I guess?" He replied with an audible question mark at the end. Kurome tilted her head confusedly but decided not to waste any more time and hopped into the hole. Moments later, the wall collapsed and Weneg stepped through the debris.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Weneg asked curiously. Tatsumi shrugged.

"I'm not an enemy unless you force my hand." Weneg roared with laughter. Who does this kid think he is?

"Interesting child, you think I fear you? I am the leader of the Gravekeepers for a reason." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword. He pointed the tip at Weneg and growled.

"You should, I may not fully understand what you did to Guy, but I can promise one thing - I will kill you before you can even activate that ability." Tatsumi threatened. Weneg glared back.

"What is your purpose?" Weneg interrogated.

"My job is to get those hostages out of here safely. I don't plan on killing you unless you force my hand." They stood still, glaring at each other. Weneg seethed. Something about the boy sent shivers down his spine and it angered him. He wanted nothing more than to crush this insolent brat. But…

After a few more moments, Weneg let out a breath and stood up straight.

"My future wife is in that group, so I can't just let them go without a fight, yet something tells me I don't want to fight you. How about this? I'll give them a five-minute head start. If I catch them, you will let me do as I wish." Weneg proposed. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes before sheathing his blade.

The Gravekeepers were enemies of the Empire. As the old saying goes, an enemy of an enemy is an ally. So Tatsumi didn't really want to fight and kill unless he's forced to. Given five minutes, the hostages should be able to meet up with Yoshiro and he could take care of it from there.

"Alright, I'll agree to your condition." Tatsumi said before destroying the entrance of the hole, causing the tunnel to collapse on itself. He had confirmed that the hostages had already climbed out the other end. Finished with the cover-up, Tatsumi bolted out of the room.

He rushed down a series of corridors, taking sharp turns without hesitation, as if he knew the interior like the back of his hands. That was partially true. He does, in fact, know the interior structure of the entire tomb, as well as the location of everyone, yet it was not from prior research. His sixth sense told him everything he needed to know.

Yoshiro heard rapidly approaching footsteps from behind him and turned around, on guard, only to lower it when he saw that it was Tatsumi. "Tatsumi? What's wrong?" Yoshiro asked.

"Your friend Guy was heavily injured in a fight against the leader of the grave keepers." Yoshiro felt his heart skip a beat, but released a relieved sigh.

"Heavily injured means he's still alive, right?" Tatsumi nodded. "Guy is probably the toughest one out of all of us, he'll live." Yoshiro reassured. His eyes narrowed."Tell me more about the boss." He continued. Tatsumi quickly began to summarize what he had discovered about the boss.

"He's fast for a man his age and strong too, not to mention his ability to breathe fire. He's also very experienced and his reactions are not worse than ours. But his most fearsome ability is the one he used at the end. Guy slammed his head into a wall, but Guy was the one who suffered skull fractures." Yoshiro tapped his chin. There was definitely a correlation, but what could've caused that?

"High-speed movement? High speed regeneration followed by counterattack?" Yoshiro suggested. There were many possibilities.

"Damage reflection." Tatsumi said. That was the conclusion he came to. He had never heard of such an ability, and to be honest, it sounded absurd. But in the end, it makes the most sense.

"Damage reflection… makes sense. But how?" Yoshiro asked. Tatsumi shook his head. That was what he couldn't figure out. The sixth sense he obtained from Shinatsuhiko was something similar to echolocation, where he could tell the position and shape of everything within a certain area, but it can't identify colors or objects without form. It was very possible that Tatsumi had missed some important indicators.

"I don't know, but if that's the case, then there's only one way to defeat him. Kill him in a single strike to the brain stem. This will kill him instantly without any risks unless his ability is automatic. In which case, there is no way to defeat him." Tatsumi theorized. Yoshiro bit his lips as he thought about a sure-fire way to counter the ability. He smiled when he remembered a certain Teigu.

"No, there's a way. My squad leader has a teigu called One-cut killer - Murasame. It's a cursed blade that kills with a single scratch." Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"Um… would your squad leader happen to be a man in his early forties with a long scarf and a katana?" Tatsumi asked nervously. Yoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" Yoshiro asked suspiciously Tatsumi laughed sheepishly.

"N-nothing." _Holy shit that katana is capable of killing with a single scratch? And it was pointed at my neck! I almost died!_ He screamed as a bead of cold sweat rolled down the back of his neck. He coughed and brought their conversation back on topic. "That would work. Go warn your friends and find your squad leader. I'll position myself to assist anyone that's in danger."

"Got it! Thank you." Yoshiro thanked before running in the direction Tatsumi pointed him to. Tatsumi released a sigh. _I really need to be more careful from now on._ He closed his eyes and his sixth sense, which he named 'the eye of the storm', sharpened. He quickly identified the members of the Elite Seven and the three hostages and began to carefully track their movements. None of them are going to die today.

Not on his watch.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tomb Raiders II

**Chapter 10 - Tomb Raiders II**

* * *

Weneg strolled through the corridors of the tomb. He knew this place like the back of his hand, a simple feat for the leader of the Gravekeepers. His mind drifted to the insolent brat that threatened him a few minutes ago. The reason why he backed off was simple. The brat was dangerous. Weneg wasn't scared, of course. He feared no one. But why make an enemy out of someone dangerous when it wasn't necessary? He was a logical and practical man, it was part of his charm.

Also, five minutes is not nearly enough time for his bride to escape him.

His attention returned to the plane of the living and his eyes caught onto the corpse of his crazed cousin. This cousin of his couldn't handle the powers of Nubis, the divine beast and protector of the Gravekeepers. It drove him to insanity, controlled by his craving for blood. But as a relative, it fell on him to finish what the other had started.

His eyes bolted to the perpetrators. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl heavily resembled his beloved bride. The boy had one of his subordinates bounded. Weneg rolled his eyes when he realized which one of his subordinates it was.

"Jamo, what are you doing?" Weneg growled in annoyance.

"Boss! Save me~!" The middle-aged man with an afro transformed his body into a squid and slithered out of the boy's ropes.

"Boss?" Green whispered to Akame. She dropped into a ready stance.

"Be careful, something about him is incredibly dangerous." Akame warned him without taking her eyes off the old man who was busy scolding his useless subordinate. After a good verbal beating, Weneg returned his attention to the people who killed his cousin.

"Jamo, take care of the four-eyes. And I will take care of the girl." Without waiting, Weneg shot forward, his elbow aimed towards Akame's stomach. Her katana flung up to intercept. Weneg's arm, wrapped in bandages that were as tough as steel, clashed with Akame's Shingu. His attacks came out at the speed of bullets and with the force of a raging bull. Slowly and steadily, Akame was being pushed back, yet she hung on without letting a single attack through.

"Heh, you look just like my bride. If I wasn't devoted to her, I'd take you as my wife." Weneg commented as his barrage continued. In truth, he was impressed by the fact that the teenage girl was able to keep up with his full force onslaught. _That makes three today. What are they feeding the kids these days?_

 _Who is he talking about?_ Akame thought. Suddenly, Weneg's arm swung up. Akame's eyes widened as she flung her head to the side, her cheek slashed by the razor-sharp nails of Nubis's incarnate. _Don't be distracted!_ Akame berated herself. The barrage continued until a blinding light came from the other battle. The light was bright enough to cause both Weneg and Akame to cover their eyes, forcing them to stop their fight.

"Huh? H-he ran away?!" Green exclaimed from across the room. Weneg growled in annoyance.

"Squid my ass. His real ability is to transform into a chicken!" Weneg cursed angrily at his subordinates cowardice. After he takes care of these two brats, he was going to hunt that bitch down and skin him alive! While he was seething, Green returned to Akame's side and they stood against Weneg with renewed confidence.

"Now it's two against one." Akame pointed out, hoping to intimidate the man. Sadly, the battle wasn't going to be that simple.

"As if that would change anything!" Weneg sprang towards Akame, who blocked his strike. From the side, Green's Shingu - Sidewinder - flung forward and sliced Weneg's face. The wound was barely enough to draw blood and it regenerated almost as soon as it appeared. Weneg smirked.

"Heh, weak." He mocked. Green clenched his fists, that attack would usually be able to slice a man's face open, but Weneg's skin was incredibly tough. Akame gripped her katana tightly as she thought through her fight against Weneg, trying to find a weakness in his defenses.

"Hey, boss! We are here to help!" Her eyes widened as she looked at the enemy reinforcements. Half a dozen Gravekeepers entered the room, each with at least two skulls hung around their bodies. _I still haven't been able to grasp his abilities yet and now there are reinforcements?!_ Her only saving grace was the enemy's arrogance. Weneg refused their assistance and faced them again.

"Akame, have you figured the enemy out yet?" Green asked. Akame shook her head with dread. She could sense that Weneg wasn't showing them everything they've got. Until he shows it all, they would be at a huge disadvantage.

"...No, he's still hiding something." Green took a deep breath and stepped in front of Akame, who looked at him with shock. Weneg took the opening and shot forward, but his punch was blocked by Green who grunted under the force.

"Stand back!" Green shouted after pushing Weneg off of him.

"Green! What are you - " Akame started, but Green interrupted her.

"Watch carefully!" Green yelled. His sidewinder twisted through the air as he desperately blocked Weneg's barrage. Sweat dripped down his forehead as each and every impact sent shocks through his body. _I have to hold on! At least until Akame can fight him on equal grounds! If I can't defeat the enemy for Akame, then I'll sacrifice everything so that she can!_ Weneg smiled when he realized what the boy was trying to do.

"Heh, I'll praise you for your bravery, four-eyes brat!" Weneg commended. He continued his onslaught without letting up for a single moment, waiting for the boy to slip. Green held on for several minutes, but with each hit, his movements slowed by a little bit. His concentration finally broke when Weneg's knee came into contact with his right hand. The small mistake allowed Weneg to grasp the tip of the sidewinder. He spun his body and threw the tip at Green's head, who knew he couldn't dodge in time.

 _Kuh… this is as far as I go huh?_ Green slowly closed his eye. _Akame… live…_ Blood splattered on his face and his eyes flung open. Akame's bleeding right arm was like a beacon in the darkness. A beacon that leads straight to the pits of despair. Weneg frowned and glared at Akame angrily.

"Tch, foolish girl. You had one job. Now you've wasted everything the boy's given you." Weneg spat as he grabbed and lifted Akame by the throat. The pain combined with the lack of oxygen quickly sapped away at Akame's strength and consciousness. As the darkness closed in on her vision, she spotted the form of her beloved sister.

 _Kurome…._ From the edge of her vision, she saw Kurome turning in her direction. Her panicked eyes brought about a new burst of strength inside Akame.

"Onee-chan!" Akame's eyes snapped open and she let loose a defiant cry. Her knee slammed into Weneg's jaw, taking him by surprise. He crumpled to the floor and dropped her. She sprung backward the moment her foot touched the ground.

"Kurome!" She screamed, completely forgetting about the enemy that stood in front of her. From beside Kurome, Yoshiro appeared. He noticed the old man and immediately put the pieces together.

"Akame! Be careful! The boss's hidden ability is the power to transfer wounds to the enemy! Guy was heavily wounded by that ability!" Yoshiro warned. Weneg's eyes widened and he glared at Yoshiro. _How did this brat find out?!_ The form of the cloaked brat flashed across his mind and he roared in anger.

"I see… That's what I felt was missing…" Akame glared at Weneg. She bent her knees and held her sword loosely by her waist.

"For Guy, for Green and for my precious Kurome. I will eliminate you."

* * *

Tatsumi let out a small sigh as he saw Akame recover on her own. He returned to his initial position, leaning against the stone wall and observing the fight. He closed his eyes, tracking the position and status of his targets.

Poney was heavily wounded, but Najasho was there to save her. Guy was being transported outside by Natala. Kurome, Yoshiro, and Gin were all fighting nearby. He opened his eyes and returned his attention to the fight that was happening in the cubic room. His eyes widened as the fight progressed. More specifically, he was surprised by the girl.

Akame… what a terrifying girl.

Her sword style reminded him of the wind. Completely erratic, unpredictable, swift and deadly. Each slash struck with no hesitation. For each wound she inflicted on Weneg, she took the same damage. It was reckless, yet frighteningly efficient.

But what was odd was that Weneg's regenerative abilities were not healing the scratches that Akame was inflicting. _Is that blade a Shingu?_ Yoshiro had previously informed Tatsumi about their Shingus.

Shingu - Kiriichimonji. A sword that inflicted cursed wounds that never heal. If that's the case, then she's in a battle of attrition against her opponent. Her young body against the battle-hardened body of the enemy. A single hit from Weneg was enough to tip the balanced scales.

Yet that strike never hit. No matter how hard Weneg tried, Akame avoided all the lethal strikes from both herself and the enemy. Completely ignoring the pain, she pushed on. In fact, the longer they fought, the better Akame moved. Attacks that would've landed earlier in the fight missed her. Her attacks became faster, her movements more erratic, and her reactions sharper.

Tatsumi felt his heart thumping. The battle drew him in. He was rendered incapable of looking away.

Her sword quickly closed in on Weneg's neck. The smirk on his face was all it took to give away the fact that it was a trap. Tatsumi's eyes widened in alarm and he prepared to stop the fight. But Akame shattered any expectations Tatsumi placed on her. Her sword stopped right before his neck and she instead kicked him in the gut and slashed at his chest, causing blood to erupt from both their bodies.

A shiver ran down Tatsumi's spine. This girl was strong… incredibly strong. She was a natural…

A natural assassin.

The battle ended slowly. There was no climax. No… it's better to say the entire fight was a climax. Weneg collapsed onto the ground, his body scarred with open wounds and blood. Akame panted heavily, her body tense and bloodied. From a side corridor, a smaller girl ran toward her wounded sister. Kurome jumped at Akame.

"Onee-chan!" Akame sheathed her Shingu, caught Kurome in a hug and spun her around. Tatsumi smiled at the heartwarming reunion. But the happy mood was quickly ruined by the half-dead man sprawled on the ground.

"You bastards… why are you doing this? We Gravekeepers kill those who enter a tomb as it's a sacrilege against the first emperor. Other than that, we live in solitude. So why?!" Weneg spat. Akame glared at the drowned man.

"You people killed innocents and stole treasures from the Empire. You deserve everything that comes to you." Akame accused. Weneg did a double take at the accusation before chuckling darkly.

"Heh, so that's their story… even though we are the ones being robbed." Weneg said, his voice mocking the blindness of his opponent.

"..." Akame went silent. _Was he telling the truth?_ Akame thought. She wasn't a lie detector, but for some reason, she could tell that he wasn't lying. But her comrades weren't about to let her linger on the question.

"Don't listen to him Akame, he's an enemy. Remember what Father has told us? Never trust the enemy." Green reasoned. Akame nodded after a few moments.

"Yeah… you're right."

"You should finish him off." Gin suggested. Akame nodded. She slowly walked up to the downed leader. He was too tired to activate his damage reflection ability and he was incapable of dodging the attack. Weneg closed his eyes, bitterly accepting his death.

But death never came.

"Why don't you stop there." Tatsumi said, standing over Weneg's body. Akame's eyes widened in shock. _Where did he come from?!_ She jumped back and crouched low. It seemed no one else saw him coming, based on their equally shocked expression.

"Who are you?!" Green cried. Kurome's eyes widened further when she recognized who Tatsumi was.

"Y-your the guy who saved us and Guy!" Kurome exclaimed. Akame's eyes widened to epic proportions at that comment before narrowing.

"If you're an ally that saved my sister, why are you helping the enemy?" Akame questioned.

"Whoever said I was an ally? I am an ally of an ally." Tatsumi replied cryptically. Green growled at the response, clearly not trusting the guy who came out of nowhere.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't make clear if you're an ally or an enemy, we'll just have to force it out of you!" Green yelled. He swung his Shingu and the tip of Sidewinder pierced through the air towards Tatsumi.

"You can try." Tatsumi unsheathed his blade and knocked the tip away from him. The tip flew past his body and changed directions, aiming to capture him. He bent down and shot up into the air, the sidewinder completely missing his body. He bent his legs in mid-air, a ripple appeared under the soles of his feet, and he pushed off the thin air as if it was solid ground. He disappeared and reappeared next to Green with his sword held at his throat.

 _Fast!_ Akame thought, her hand reaching towards her Shingu. But Tatsumi quickly stopped her.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. If you were in top shape, I'd probably have some trouble. But in your current state, you can't do anything." Tatsumi commented before removing his blade from Green's throat and pushing him towards Akame, who caught him in a hurry. Tatsumi then walked over and picked up Weneg's body, slugging it across his shoulder. He took a few steps towards a nearby corridor when someone stopped him.

"W-wait!" He turned around and looked at Akame. She hesitated for a moment, but then bowed down low.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving my sister and Guy!" She turned her head up and looked him in the eyes.

Tatsumi finally got the chance to fully look at Akame and was momentarily stunned. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. Her silky black hair stuck to her forehead due to the blood and sweat. Her smooth white skin seemed to shine from under the blood and wounds. But what stood out were her eyes. Her eyes held the most sincere look he'd ever seen. Her red eyes reminded him of the most beautiful sunsets.

"... I'll leave you with one last piece of advice." Tatsumi said after turning around. Akame's eyes widened at the words that followed.

"You had stepped out of your childhood the moment you took your first life. As adults, you must view the world with your own eyes, form your own beliefs and make your own decisions. The Empire… the world might not be what you think it is." After saying that, Tatsumi dashed away into a nearby corridor. After disappearing from their sight, he turned around.

 _Akame. I hope we meet again… but this time, as allies._ He thought before disappearing into the Tomb.

Back in the cubic room, Akame had collapsed onto the floor, the damage and exhaustion from the battle finally catching up to her. Her vision blurred and she lost consciousness. She could hear Kurome and Green's worried cries, but only one thought remained on her mind.

"... I forgot to ask his name…" Akame mumbled to herself before she drifted off.

* * *

After confirming no one was nearby, Tatsumi unceremoniously dropped Weneg onto the ground. He cried in pain, which Tatsumi took as a sign that he was still not dead.

"Guh, brat… why did you save me?" Weneg grunted. Tatsumi scoffed. He knew their reputation from surrounding villages. Dangerous people who killed innocent travelers that unfortunately crossed into the tomb and its surrounding areas. They collected skulls as a symbol of strength and Tatsumi really didn't like them.

"Make no mistakes, had you not made yourself out as a victim of the Empire's corruption, I would've left you to die." Weneg chuckled at Tatsumi's words. This boy was full of contradictions and he found that interesting.

"Heh, you quite the special child aren't you? An enemy of the Empire but an ally of its assassins. Do you hold sympathy for them just because they are teenagers like you?" Tatsumi scoffed again.

"Maybe it's because you treated them as kids that you are in this pathetic state right now?" Tatsumi countered. Weneg laughed at that.

"Heh, touche… urg!" He coughed and spat out a glob of blood. "I'm going to die here… I'm too weak to live through these unhealable wounds." Tatsumi sighed.

"Is there anyway to save your old ass?" He asked with a little bit of concern.

"No… I'll die long before that. As thanks for trying, I'll warn you right now... *cough* Get out of here. The moment I die, the tomb will collapse." Weneg whispered weakly. Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"What?! Why!?" He cried in alarm.

"The tomb is connected to the spirit of Nubis, it's guardian spirit. As the vessel for Nubis, when I die, the spirit of Nubis is disconnected from the tomb and it collapses " He coughed again. Tatsumi gritted his teeth, he closed his eyes and scanned the interior of the tomb for survivors that might not live through the self-destruction of the tomb. His focus was directed to a pair of elite seven members.

One was too weak to walk and the other was extremely fatigued, but still pushing himself to carry the former. Tatsumi had to head over there now or he might not make it. He was about to leave, but stopped himself and looked at the dying form of Weneg.

"... Would you like me to bury your body?" Tatsumi asked.

"Heh, your one nice brat aren't you? I live as a Gravekeeper, I die with the grave." Weneg grunted with a smirk. Tatsumi turned away from the leader of the Gravekeepers.

"Rest in peace. I didn't particularly like you."

* * *

Poney couldn't decide how her day was going.

She woke up super hungry, which was not good. But she got a very full breakfast, which was good. Nobody trusted her to avoid traps, which was not good. But she didn't fall for any traps, which was good. She got her ass kicked and almost died, which was not good. But the chief was giving her a piggyback ride, which was really, really good. After some thought, she passed her final judgment.

It's been a terrible day.

Because all those events were outweighed by the feeling of being a burden. She couldn't do anything except watch as Chief fought off enemy after enemy. Things went from bad to worse when the ceiling began collapsing.

The peak of despair came when they reached a collapsed bridge. The stone bridge had completely collapsed, leaving a one hundred-meter gap deep enough to reach the center of the earth. Or at least, it looked that deep.

"What should we do?" Poney asked weakly. She could barely move her body despite having rested for no less than half an hour, which was a huge testament to how much damage she took. If Najasho had arrived any later, she would've joined Cornelia. Now, facing a deadly fall, that risk of death has returned to her with a vengeance.

"We jump." Najasho replied stoically. To outsiders, he looked impassive and confident, but as someone who has spent six years observing her chief, Poney could tell Najasho was at the end of his ropes.

"... If you jumped by yourself, you would make it." She suggested. She was being a burden, and she knew that in her line of work, death awaits those who are a burden. But Najasho didn't give a flying fuck about that.

"Shut up or I'll slap you." Najasho slowly backed up, he took a deep breathe and released it. He clenched his sword and the bottom end of the hilt, shaped like a snakes fang, bit into his wrist. He felt his heart pulse and power enter his body. "Here we go." He sprinted and launched towards the other side with every last drop of his Shingu enhanced strength.

But it was hopeless. The moment his foot left the ground, he knew.

They weren't going to make it. That's why…

"Chief?! What are you -" He grabbed Poney's arms and flung her towards the other end. She landed on the ground roughly, sliding a dozen feet on the rough stone floor. Ignoring the screaming pain that shot through her entire body, she rushed to the edge. The world slowed down as she watched gravity slowly dragging Najasho into the maws of death.

That's when she saw it. Najasho's sad smile. The first smile he had ever shown her.

The last smile he will ever show her.

"NAJASHOOOO!"

Najasho slowly closed his eyes. The wind rushing past him warned him of his increasing speed as he fell to his inevitable doom. _Still as loud and annoying as ever. Not a moment of peace even before death._

"I love you… Poney." He whispered, a single tear flying up into the air.

"Then live for her."

Something grabbed onto his hand and swung him upwards, transforming all his downward momentum into upwards force. His arm was nearly dislocated from its socket and the painful sensation forced his eyes open. He twisted his head to look at the person.

All he could see was a pair of light green eyes.

A force pushed against his back and he flew high above the edge of the cliff. His body struck the ground with an audible crack and pain shot through his ribs. Poney spun at the sound of impact, through her teary eyes she clearly saw the body of Najasho. She ran up to the body and checked it for body heat, a pulse, anything to tell her it wasn't a dream. The steady beat inside his chest was all it took for her to break down. Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks as she cried without a care in the world.

"Small-fry, shut up and stop crying. It's annoying." Najasho said as he stroked her back, doing his best to ignore the searing pain inside his chest. His eyes caught onto the shadow that shot up from beneath the cliff towards the sky.

… _Who was that?_

* * *

After confirming Najasho was still alive, Tatsumi shot up to the sky. He closed his eyes and scanned the entire canyon before letting out an audible sigh of relief. He had kept his promise and completed his mission.

"Damn it Yoshiro, that was probably the most stressful mission of my life." He cursed as he slowly drifted to the ground. He stretched and allowed his muscles to relax. _I really need a break after this. Maybe go to the-_

His instincts screamed and he spun around. A foot planted itself in his stomach and the force sent him straight into the cliffside. He weakly pushed himself out of the wall that was indented from the impact and glared at the assailant.

The attacker was a woman in her early to mid-twenties. Her long hair and eyes were the same color - ice blue. She wore a uniform that Tatsumi recognized as the Empire's uniform for Generals. Her bountiful breasts peaked out from her uniform and a tattoo was etched in the center of her chest just below her collarbone. The woman was beautiful by all standards of man.

Yet Tatsumi saw past her looks and began sweating. The aura of death that the woman emitted was so strong that he could see it. This woman wasn't human. She was a genuine monster.

 _I'm going to die!_ He screamed internally.

"Hm? A child? What's a child doing here?" She questioned. Tatsumi drew his sword and fell into a combat stance. He took several deep breaths, but he couldn't stop his arms trembling. The woman smirked at the gesture.

"A feisty one, aren't you? Alright then, I'll let you have the first strike." She spread her arms wide and Tatsumi shivered. She was full of holes; He could strike anywhere he wanted. _So why is it that I can't see myself surviving?!_ No matter how he imagines it, he could only see one outcome. Death.

Tatsumi slowly breathed in and bent his knees. _It's all or nothing!_ He pushed off the floor and rocketed towards the sky, kicking up a ring of dust. A woman's sadistic smile widened and she chuckled.

"Running away? Hah! Interesting! Very interesting! But it won't be that easy." She tapped her foot on the ground and ice spread at incredible speeds across the floor and up the cliff. The ice overtook Tatsumi in a blink of an eye and an ice wall erected directly in his path. He narrowed his eyes, and his blade was encased in wind. Tatsumi sliced through the wall, barely slowing down. He finally stopped high in the sky and looked down.

… _Where is she?!_

"Up here." Tatsumi's wide eyes turned skyward and he instinctively brought his sword up. The woman's heel struck his sword and he was slammed into the ground from a hundred meters in the air. The wind was knocked out of his chest and he gasped for air. _If I hadn't used everything I had to slow myself down, that impact would've killed me!_ Tatsumi thought fearfully.

His eyes followed the woman who fell from the sky. Suddenly, a huge slide made of ice appeared beneath her feet and she swiftly slid to the ground. Her eyes were filled with surprise and amazement when she realized Tatsumi was still on his feet.

"Still conscious? You are tougher than most of the enemies I've faced today. Maybe you'll provide me with some entertainment? If you satisfy me, I'll make you my pet." The woman said. Tatsumi crouched down low and settled into a stance, prepared to fight for his life. He shot forward and swung his sword horizontally. She created an ice shield to block, but his wind-encased sword sliced through it.

"A Teigu? Very nice!" She laughed. Tatsumi grunted and began his onslaught of swings and slashes. But the woman dodged his barrage without so much as trying. In a desperate attempt, Tatsumi encased his sword in wind, preparing to release it as a wind slash at close range. Almost as if she read his mind, she formed another ice shield, this time double the thickness. His sword sliced deep into the shield, but stuck on. His eyes widened. _Shit!_

Her foot shot out and reenacted her first attack. Tatsumi slid along the ground in a desperate attempt to stop himself from crashing into the wall. She raised her arm and multiple ice stakes appeared in midair. Her hand fell and the ice stakes launched with her gesture. Tatsumi's foot struck a rock and he stopped sliding. Quickly reacting to the death from above, he swiped his arms sideways and multiple air blades intercepted the ice stakes.

"Hahaha! What else can you do?!" The woman laughed, her eyes crazed. Her hand raised to the sky again, but this time, dozens of ice stakes formed. Tatsumi was on the verge of panic. _I can't intercept them all!_

A dozen air blades formed and intercepted the first dozen, but the rest rained down his position. Tatsumi hopped backwards and began defending himself with his sword, receiving several cuts and bruises. The woman appeared the moment the barrage ended and swung an ice sword towards his gut. Tatsumi sprang forward, and slid under her legs. Her sword hit a boulder and the poor rock shattered on impact.

"Hahaha! This is fun! Tell me your name child." Tatsumi kept silent and glared at her. The defiant attitude only made the woman's smile widen.

"Very nice, I like you. I am Esdeath and you will be coming with me." The moment she finished her sentence, the aura around her intensified and a huge pressure weighed down on Tatsumi. He felt his heartbeat and breathing quicken. _At this rate..._ He desperately wracked his brain for a plan. Anything that would get him of there. He was at his limit, there's nothing more that he could do…

Except unsheathe the blade.

Without any other possible options, Tatsumi sheathed his sword. His left hand gripped the blade that was strapped to the back of his waist. He turned the scabbard so that it hung from his left side, his right hand gripped the handle and he fell into a quickdraw stance.

The last time he drew the blade was three years ago when he first obtained it. On that day, drawing the sword nearly killed him. Today, he could only hope it would save him.

"You have more hidden up your sleeves? Go on, show me what you can do. Only when I crush that will you submit to me." Esdeath stated with confidence, spreading her arms out wide.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, preparing himself for the pain that was to come.

"Hah!" His eyes snapped open and he drew the blade. A light tingle in her stomach was the only warning Esdeath got before a bolt of lightning shot by her face. Her head was tilted, barely avoiding the bolt. Had she not acted on her instincts, she would've died.

Her eyes darted back to the boy… He was gone. The floor was scorched as if a bolt of lightning had struck in that position. She felt her heart thump and a small smirk appeared on her face.

 _Interesting..._

* * *

Tatsumi quickly sheathed the blade. Five seconds had passed and he was nearly a mile away. His innards burned, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt years ago.

 _Why? What's different?_

He couldn't think straight. The fatigue and pain finally caught up to him and he collapsed into a ditch. A few minutes later, a figure approached his body with a smile on their face. _I found you..._

Yoshiro crouched beside the collapsed form of his brother and best friend. "At least hide properly." He whispered. He cut off a nearby bush and placed it on top of Tatsumi's unconscious body before leaving a note beside him.

" _Tatsumi. Thank you. I'll see you again soon."_

* * *

It took two weeks for Tatsumi to recover from that mission. The fight against Esdeath broke a few ribs, caused internal bleeding, and a lot of mental stress.

But after two weeks, Tatsumi was not fully healed, but had recovered enough to start traveling. But the question was where to? The first place that came to mind was the village in the mountains where his two 'students' were waiting for him.

"... It's been awhile, I should finish Sayo and Ieyasu's training."

It wasn't until a week later that he finds out about their departure to the Capital.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, BzS here.**

 **Sorry for the delay, stuff is getting busy with all the things going on with education and post secondary school stuff.  
**

 **Thank you all for the continued support, hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sayo and Ieyasu

**Heya Everybody**

 **Sorry for the delay, but we are back once again with another long chapter.**

 **Personally, I thought Sayo and Ieyasu could've been interesting characters should they have not died, so I decided to give them a role and see what happens!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 - Sayo and Ieyasu**

* * *

A little over a week passed since Tatsumi's mission in the tomb of the first emperor. His journey back to the snowy village hidden in the mountains was a relaxing one, treading paths he had walked countless times before. A year after obtaining Shinatsuhiko, Tatsumi left the village to wander the country to obtain experience. He could only go so far in the spars he had with his friends, who he could defeat even without the use of his Teigu.

With that being said, Tatsumi was running out of things to teach them. He's already taught them the basics and techniques. All that is left is experience and refinement. _If there's anything left… it would be about the Empire. After that, I can leave this village in their hands and focus on the mission to end the Empire._ Tatsumi pondered.

The village has become an important place for Tatsumi. Every month or two he would head back to the village to check up on his friends. It was what he considered his new home, a place that would always welcome him back.

"Ah, Tatsumi! Welcome back!" Tatsumi smiled and waved to the passing villagers. He was well-known in the village at this point, only a few villagers haven't been able to speak to him personally. He continued towards the center of the village, stopping every once in a while to talk to housewives, play with little kids and help hunters drag their game back to the slaughterhouse.

He arrived in the village around noon, but it wasn't until well into the afternoon that he finally reached his intended destination: the elder's house. The elder of this village is the highest authoritative figure and highly respected, but he treats himself no different from any other villager. The house was made out of logs, a large wooden house that heavily resembled a cabin with no difference from the abode of average villagers. Heavy snow decorated the roof all year round and the lights hung up by the door flickered faintly under the setting sun.

Tatsumi knocked on the door and waited patiently. Soon, light footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door and a middle-aged woman opened the door. She was the elder's daughter, a married woman and a mother to three kids. She quickly recognized Tatsumi and invited him inside with a warm, welcoming smile. She rushed up the stairs after Tatsumi settled into the living room, an elderly figure followed her down the stairs moments later.

"Tatsumi! You're back!" The elder exclaimed happily. He walked at a speed befitting of his old age, though his happy and energetic appearance made him seem years younger. Tatsumi bowed in respect and the Elder quickly dismissed his formal action.

"Yeah, it's been nearly half a year now, I thought I'd come to check up on my friends." Tatsumi said with a smile, which quickly turned around when the elder frowned. _What's wrong? Did something happen to them?_ He anxiously waited for the elder to explain.

"That's right, you haven't heard." The elder mumbled. Tatsumi sat up in alarm. Haven't heard about what?! What happened to his friends!?

"About what?" Tatsumi inquired impatiently, his heart rate speeding up.

"Sayo and Ieyasu have left for the Capital." The pressure in Tatsumi's chest disappeared, replaced completely with shock.

"... What?!"

* * *

 **The Capital of the Empire - Military Training Field**

Hell on earth. A phrase that described a location where atrocious, inhumane, despair-inducing acts of torture and punishment took place.

The sky was crystal clear, not a single speck you could mistake for a cloud. That meant there wasn't the slightest chance in hell they'd find shade under the blazing hot sun. This truly felt like a noose around the necks of the trainees as they stood in attention under the inferno that was roasting them alive. The dusty ground of the field they stood in, combined with the humid, warm wind that blew across their faces only cemented their opinions of the place.

This was hell on earth. That is, if hell came with a large, bulky man with a missing left eye.

"Alright listen up you maggots! I am Captain Ogre and I have been assigned to this shitty job of training you fresh recruits. But I'mma explain to you the system before we begin. The system is simple. I tell you to jump, you ask how high! I tell you to scream, you keep screaming until I tell you to stop! You guys are my slaves from now until your ready to hurt some people, so if I hear anyone talk back to me your gonna get a whipping worse than you could ever imagine! You hear me?!"

There were one hundred young adults standing in a ten by ten square formation. Everyone was standing with their legs spread and arms behind their backs. Many were fighting the urge to wipe their sweat after standing under the blazing sun for half an hour and the big, scary, angry man yelling from the front was not making them any more comfortable.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said in unison, a common desire to get this over with brought them together as a unit. But the General was obviously not pleased with their response, his furrowed eyebrows communicated that message clearly.

"What the hell was that?! A mute hamster could yell louder than you people! YOU HEAR ME?!" He bellowed.

"YES SIR!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. The vibration from their own voice threatened to rip their dry throats to pieces, several recruits desperately held back the urge to fall into a coughing fit. Ogre scanned the crowd and shook his head.

"Still not up to par but what else can I expect from a bunch of lowlifes. You will be doing drills until sunset. I expect every task to be completed to a T. Any questions?" Ogre looked around the crowd and saw one young teenage boy with his arm raised. The boy was in his mid-teens. His messy black hair was held back with a headband and there were no other character-defining features that made him stand out. What surprised Ogre was the raw aura that pulsed from the youth.

"You there!" Ogre yelled. Ieyasu stepped out of line and saluted in accordance to the rules. "Identify yourself, soldier." Ogre commanded.

"Recruit number fifty-eight, Ieyasu, sir!" Ieyasu announced. Ogre nodded, silently burning the name and number into his memory.

"What's your question?"

"Sir! How do I become a commanding officer?!" He asked. Ogre did a double take and grinned. _Asking such a provoking question on his first day in service? The kids got guts!_

To the side, Sayo grimaced and desperately held herself back from face-palming. _Why did she have to come to the capital of the Empire with a guy whose IQ is probably lower than the number of clouds in the sky right now? They should've waited for Tatsumi. They definitely should've waited for Tatsumi. Why didn't they wait for Tatsumi? Oh yeah, because said idiot suggested they don't! And she listened!_

"Kid I don't know what your momma's been feeding you but you're either very ambitious or hilariously retarded. I have a right to promote anybody I want, so if I judge you to be accomplished and fit for the job, I will naturally promote you to a commanding officer. But I have to say your chances are just like your brain, not too bright." Ieyasu growled before returning to the line and standing in attention. He'll show the cyclops who's boss one day. When the sparring session comes around, he'll kick this one-eyed bastard six ways to Sunday and take his place as General.

 _Kids got spunk I'll give him that much. He has potential, I'll have to keep an eye on him._ Ogre thought to himself, not knowing what Ieyasu had been plotting inside his head.

"Any other questions?!" He looked around and seeing that no one has their hand raised, he nodded.

"Alright, drop down and give me fifty push ups! For every push up you can't perform, you get one extra mile to run!"

* * *

The training was rough for the new recruits. Ogre made sure to push them as hard as they can possibly go. Several collapsed with heat strokes an hour into the training, and instead of getting them help, Ogre splashed them with water and told them to keep going. By the time dinner rolled around, only half the group was awake to eat.

There were a lot more than one hundred people in the cafeteria. That's because the thousands of new recruits were split up into companies of one hundred men. The only times all the recruits were able to join and interact were during meals and the occasional joint-training, should a commander be busy.

Amongst the recruits that lasted through Ogre's torturous training regime were the young teenage pair from the snowy village.

"Sayo-chan? Why aren't you talking to me?" Ieyasu asked as he followed Sayo, carrying a tray full of food in his hands. They sat down at the large wooden table, big enough to seat at least six men with room to spare. Ieyasu tried to face Sayo but she just looked away. He had been following her around trying to talk to her for the entire day now, but Sayo refused to say a word.

"I don't know you, please don't associate with me." She said bluntly. Ieyasu knew exactly what caused her to be angry, but he couldn't understand why no matter how hard he pondered.

"It was a genuine question! I don't want to be stuck as a random foot soldier! Being a distinguished commanding officer is cool, it's a young boy's wet dream! You can't blame me for that!" She looked at Ieyasu with eyes filled with pity and disappointment. She took her freshly baked bread and dipped it into the chicken soup. Taking a large bite out of it, she was surprised by how good it tasted. The soup was thick and rich with flavor, the bread itself had a crunchy crust and soft interiors.

 _Too bad half the men are in their beds. I feel bad so maybe I should bring some for them?_ Sayo turned her attention back to Ieyasu who was still looking at her, expecting a positive response.

She sighed." Getting a higher payroll is not a bad idea, but can you please try and follow basic social etiquette? For example, not asking an egotistical question in front ninety-nine other comrades?" She suggested, trying to be nice. Ieyasu was about to protest when another voice cut in.

"Good evening fellow recruits! May I join you at your table?" A bright and cheery female voice asked.

Sayo and Ieyasu turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a female new recruit. The girl had Russet colored hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to the base of her neck. Her eyes matched her hair color and she had a bright smile.

Sayo looked around the room. They were in a large cafeteria with enough room to fit five hundred men with no real problems. The tables were arranged very simply and efficiently as one would expect from a military setting. Even so, the huge number of new recruits have filled the cafeteria to the brim. The only reason why their table was not full was that people were avoiding Ieyasu.

"Go ahead." Sayo replied. The girl thanked them and sat down.

"My name is Sayo. This is Ieyasu." Sayo introduced. The girl saluted with her free hand and replied energetically.

"Recruit number twenty-four, Seryu!" She announced. Sayo giggled at the way Seryu acted professional, but gave off an air that made Sayo unable to take her seriously. It's like when a pouting child says 'I'm angry!' in a high pitched voice. Seryu, being the subject, didn't understand what was to laugh at.

"Is something the matter?" Seryu asked with a confused look. Ieyasu looked just as confused, unsure what there was to laugh at. Both stared at the giggling Sayo, who blushed slightly and coughed.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. So Seryu, why did you decide to join the army?" Sayo asked in an attempt to change the topic. A passionate and brights smile appeared on Seryu's lips and she shot up.

"Ever since I was a child, I've always dreamed of following my father's footsteps and join the Imperial Police! When I was six years old, I got lost in a bad neighborhood and a group of bad guys tried to attack me, but then a group of policemen came and saved me! They are the allies of justice and I will definitely become one of them!" She told them loudly and passionately. Sayo could clearly see the stars shining in her eyes as she kept telling them about how awesome the police force was. Ieyasu, however, reacted to a different portion of the speech.

"Allies of justice?! That sounds awesome. I want to be an ally of justice too!" Ieyasu half-yelled with excitement. That sparked a whole new conversation between the two as Seryu and Ieyasu started getting hyped at the prospect. Sayo rested her chin on one hand as she slowly tuned out their exhausting conversation.

 _A dream huh?_ Sayo never thought much about her future. She was the type that went with the flow. She believed that destiny already had her future planned out and all she had to do was wait for the time to arrive. _But if I were to say a dream I have…_ _B-be a bride… maybe?_ As she thought that, her eyes unintentionally drifted towards the messy-haired boy sitting to her side. A small blush heated up her cheeks and she snapped her head the other way. Ieyasu jerked in surprise at the sudden movement and looked fearfully at Sayo.

"U-ummm... Sayo?" He asked fearing he did something that angered her again.

"It's nothing. Shut up." She replied coldly. Ieyasu shivered and snapped his mouth shut. He knew better than to disobey when his childhood friend becomes like that. The last time he tried, he ended up with a few bruises and a twisted ankle. _Sayo is pretty and refined, but damn is she scary when angry_. Ieyasu thought. Seryu watched their interaction with innocent ignorance.

"What's your relationship?" She asked with a question mark over her head. They clearly knew each other, but Sayo seemed to dislike Ieyasu. At least, that's what her oblivious mind saw. Her question was innocent without any implications, but Sayo didn't interpret it that way. Her head snapped towards the ponytailed brunette, her face burning up.

"W-w-what do you mean?! We are just friends!" Her outburst surprised Seryu slightly. Sayo realized she was overreacting and took a few breaths before clarifying in a calmer voice. "We're childhood friends. We came from a small village and our parents were close friends. As far back as I can remember, Ieyasu has been there." Seryu nodded with an amazed face. Seyru never actually had any good friends. She had always been extremely passionate about her dream, to the point where it annoyed anyone she came into contact with. Her father tried his best to ease her loneliness, but she couldn't help but feel empty inside whenever her father was gone. _But these two are different!_ Seryu thought to herself hopefully.

Seryu suddenly bowed, nearly dunking her forehead into her soup. Ieyasu and Sayo looked at her with shock. "Um! Can you two be my friends?!" She yelled. Sayo and Ieyasu shared an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Seryu forced a small smile and laughed nervously.

"I've never had any… friends because of certain reasons." She explained cryptically. It was an odd request, but Sayo didn't sense a malicious intent. _She must have her reasons._ Sayo peaked at Ieyasu, who had a confused look and nudged him slightly with her elbow. Their eyes met and Sayo smiled. The same smile was reflected on Ieyasu's face, who understood the message. They turned, in unison, to their new friend and said one word.

"Gladly!"

From that day on, a small group formed within the ranks of the Empire's new recruits. Seryu and Ieyasu became good friends in a short period of time while Sayo developed an easy-going camaraderie with the girl. Within weeks, they distinguished themselves from the other recruits, showing physical abilities on par with trained soldiers. Sayo and Ieyasu quickly found out that Seryu had received simple training from her father, a captain in the ranks of the Imperial Police, from a young age.

Their excellence did not escape the attention of their trainer.

"Those kids are too far ahead of the others to effectively train together." The training supervisor reported to Ogre, who tapped his desk with his right pointer finger.

"Seryu received training from her father, a fellow Captain of the Imperial Police and good friend of mine. Her father knows she is beyond the recruit standards and requested me to personally train her. As for the other two... " Ogre trailed off while closing his eyes. The cocky boy, Ieyasu, had caught his interest from day one. Ogre could tell that the boy had potential. As for the girl, Sayo, she had performed way beyond the expectations her well-mannered looks had set for her. Ogre smirked.

"Bring recruit numbers fifty-eight and fifty-nine to me. If I like what I hear, I will personally train them along with Seryu and Riku." The training supervisor nodded and saluted, before stepping out of Ogre's office in search of the two teenagers. Ten minutes later, he came back with Sayo and Ieyasu in tow. The pair entered the room and saluted by the room.

"Recruit number fifty-eight, Ieyasu, and number fifty-nine, Sayo, reporting for duty, sir!" They announced. Ogre nodded.

"At ease." He commanded. In response to his words, Sayo and Ieyasu both changed into a stance with their legs spread open slightly and their arms behind their backs. They quickly glanced around Ogre's office. The room was not large. A fourth of the room's floor space was occupied by Ogre's desk, which was positioned towards the back of the room. Two large bookshelves stood side by side to their left, filled to the brim with books and manuals. Behind Ogre's back, the Empire's flag hung proudly. The wall to their right was decorated with trophies, awards, badges, and other decorations.

While they were examining the room, Ogre was examining them. He purposefully called them right after their morning training was over, yet they weren't even panting. The only indication that they had exercised at all were the thin layers of sweat that covered their faces. He was slightly suspicious that they might have been slacking off during training, but he never once received reports about such actions.

"The reason I called for you two today is simple. I have a few questions for you two and I want answers. Lying won't work on me, so don't even try. Am I clear?" Ogre said with an air of intimidation. Sayo looked worried, not sure if they had done anything wrong while Ieyasu stayed oblivious to the odd situation. Either way, they replied as usual.

"Sir, yes sir!" Ogre nodded.

"First question, what is your purpose for joining the army?" Sayo sighed in relief, her tense shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Our village is having monetary issues. We joined the army in order to support our village. We both have decent combat abilities, so this was the quickest and easiest way of earning money." Sayo responded calmly and truthfully. There was no particular reason to hide it. Ogre raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh? Where is your village located and where did you obtain your combat abilities?" He inquired.

"Our village is around two weeks journey northwest of the Capital. It is a village built in the mountains, as well as the representative of all the villages in the area. As for our combat abilities…" Sayo trailed off, not sure if the captain would believe that someone as young as Tatsumi trained them. Ogre narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the pause while Ieyasu raised an eyebrow before deciding to finish her sentence.

"We were trained by a friend of ours. His name is Tatsumi and he is super strong!" Ieyasu finished. Ogre wanted to inquire further about that friend of theirs, but decided that it was pointless. He suspected that they might be spies, but if that was the case, they wouldn't be able to hide it from him if he were to train them. With that in mind, he nodded to himself.

"Alright, I'll trust that you are telling me the truth. I'll get to the point. I personally knew Seryu's father and I will be training her personally. You two are well beyond the level of the other recruits, therefore I have an offer for you. Train under me. I will make you two true soldiers." Ogre offered stoically. Ieyasu and Sayo shared a wide-eyed look of surprise. If they were, to be honest, the training offered by the Empire up until now was sorely disappointing for the duo.

Although their main goal for joining the army was to help the village, they had a second motive. Become stronger and surprise Tatsumi. Therefore, they had no reason to refuse. Nodding to each other for confirmation, they turned back to Ogre and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" Ogre nodded.

"Meet me in training tent number six tonight after dinner." He ordered and waved his hand, sending them away. They saluted one last time before they turned one-eighty and marched out the door in the same manner in which they came. After they left, a dark silence settled in Ogre's office. A sadistic smile found its way on his scarred face and he narrowed his eyes at the door.

 _If they turn out to be spies… that would make things a lot more fun for me._

* * *

The distant sun cast a light orange shade on the edge of the violet sky as Sayo, Ieyasu, and Seryu stepped out of the mess tent. It was early autumn, but the air was chilly, sending shivers down Seryu's spine. On the other hand, Ieyasu and Sayo, who grew up in a place where the warmest temperature was under fifteen degrees Celsius, didn't feel anything. They giggled at Seryu's shivering form before suggesting they head to training tent number six as ordered.

There were over a dozen training tents in the area. Their purpose was to provide space for combat training, something that new recruits wouldn't experience for at least another nine months. The tents were of different sizes, the largest being over five-thousand square yards. Each tent consisted of large spaces with special flooring that simulated the cushioning effect of dirt. Larger tents had their own small armory with different types of weaponry, resources, and special training equipment.

Tent number six was the smallest amongst the training tents, being the size of a dojo. There was enough maneuvering room for, at most, three fights to go on at once. As the trio entered the tent, they saw captain Ogre sitting cross-legged at the opposite side of the room. His eye was closed and his arms were crossed. As they approached him, unsure if he was asleep, his eye opened and he pushed himself up.

"Today, each of you will be fighting me individually. If you manage to last for five minutes, I will train you. However, if you fail, I will send you back to train with the recruits." He said stoically. Sayo and Seryu looked at each other nervously, but Ieyasu stepped up.

"What if I defeat you within five minutes?" He challenged with a grin. The girls' jaws dropped at the provocative comment, expecting Ogre to blow up in anger, but to their surprise, Ogre exploded in laughter.

"You've got a mouth on you, brat. If you manage to defeat me within five minutes, I will promote you directly to a captain. Of course, now that you've said that, don't expect me to go easy on you." Ogre replied. He proceeded to bring out an arsenal of different weapons. After picking out a simple two-handed steel broadsword, he motioned for Ieyasu to pick out his own weapon. Without hesitation, Ieyasu grabbed a spear around six feet in length with a wooden shaft and a steel tip. Both weapons were dull, a safety measure to ensure damage doesn't extend further than bruises.

Ieyasu spun the spear experimentally in his hands, feeling its weight and balance before nodding. It wasn't perfect, but he could make do with it. The two proceeded to opposite sides of the room, settling into their own stances while Sayo and Seryu stood off to the side. Ieyasu bent his knees and dropped his center of gravity, positioning his weapons so that the spearhead pointed towards the ground. On the opposite side, Ogre held onto the handle of his sword with both hands, the sword directly in front of him. Neither of them moved for several moments until Ieyasu decided staring wouldn't win him the fight and charged.

Ieyasu straightened his legs, launching his body towards Ogre, who merely tensed his muscles. As Ieyasu neared the bulky captain, his spear flicked upwards and surged forward. Ogre easily parried the jab by shifting his sword. Ieyasu repeatedly stabbed at Ogre's chest, but each attack was deflected to the side with little to no effort.

Finally, Ogre decided to stop playing around and swung his arm while deflecting an attack. The unexpected force threw Ieyasu off balance, his body spun without his permission, leaving his side open. Ogre's hand left his weapon and met Ieyasu's exposed side, the impact throwing the boy back. _His offense isn't bad. He has good control over his spear and he has the basics down. But he lacks speed, strength, and most of all, a plan of attack._ Ogre analyzed using the short confrontation.

With three minutes on the clock, Ogre went on the offense. Before Ieyasu could shake off the pain in his side, Ogre lunged forward and brought his broadsword down onto the boy. Ieyasu reacted by jumping out of the way, the sword impacting the ground sent a small tremor through the tent. A bead of sweat rolled down the teenagers forehead as he leaned back, the tip of the sword grazing across his chest.

Ogre's continued his onslaught of high-powered swings and slashes. Ieyasu attempted to block the first few, but the impact caused his arms to go numb and he promptly gave up on the idea. He settled with intercepting the attack and guiding the attack down the shaft of his spear away from his body.

But after two minutes, Ieyasu couldn't hold on any longer and a single slip allowed Ogre's sword to hit his right arm. Ieyasu wanted to scream, but choked it down and grunted in pain. The power behind the sword wasn't enough to crack his humerus, but it would definitely leave a nasty bruise. Ieyasu attempted to disengage by jumping backward, but Ogre chased without giving him breathing room.

Ieyasu's breathing was labored thanks to the pain and combat and he knew he wouldn't be able to last for another minute under his trainer's pressure. He had to do something. Ogre bent down low and jumped at Ieyasu, raising his sword high above his head in a deadly downward swing. Following his gut instinct, Ieyasu leaped forward, slipping under Ogre's towering form. The captain's eyes widened at the reckless action and couldn't stop his motion. As his sword impacted the solid ground, Ieyasu spun around and swung his spear at Ogre's neck.

An evil smirk appeared on the captains face. Using the rebound force of the impact, he spun on his heels and deflected Ieyasu's spear, knocking it out of his hands. Ieyasu was shocked the counter and clenched his eyes as Ogre raised his weapon to finish him off. But the strike never came and Ieyasu peeked at the captain who had a grin on his face.

"Congratulations, you survived five minutes." He said while pointing at a clock suspended on a nearby wall. Ieyasu released a huge sigh of relief before collapsing on his butt. He rubbed his stinging right arm and winced at the bruise that was forming.

"You really went all out Captain." Ieyasu grumbled. Ogre scoffed at the comment.

"If I went all out, your arm would be broken." He replied haughtily. Even though he said that, the boy really pushed him to go all out. That last attack was reckless but it took him by surprise. It was only thanks to his years of combat experience that he managed to deflect that strike that would have cost him the match. He then turned his attention to the girls that were waiting for their turns.

He was going to train Seryu even if she lost and if he were to assume Sayo was equal to Ieyasu in combat, then there was no real need to test her. With that in mind, he changed his plan.

"Seryu and Sayo. You two will spar each other. I will observe and decide if you are worthy to train." The two girls looked at each other before nodding with confidence. Ogre dragged Ieyasu off to the side and crossed his arms as the two girls settled into their own respective combat stances.

Seryu's arms were positioned close to her chest, her hands clenched tightly into fists. Her legs were spread slightly, one slightly in front of her body and one behind. Sayo's stance was looser, her arms relaxed by her sides and her legs slightly bent with one in front of the other.

As soon as Ogre signaled for the match to begin, they both sprinted towards each other, meeting at the center of the room. A flurry of punches, spins, and kicks flew between the two young female warriors, their techniques going way beyond what one would ever expect from teens. Yet Ogre's attention wasn't on them. His eyes were aimed towards Ieyasu who was leaning against the wall, his eyes tracing every movement of the battle.

The boy's performance went way beyond what Ogre originally thought. In fact, he never planned on going as hard as he had. Yet the boy had put up enough of a resistance that Ogre actually started enjoying the battle, not thinking too much about what it meant. But now that the battle was over, Ogre frowned at the oddness. Having served in the army and the police force for over twenty years, Ogre's fought countless battles and faced countless enemies, yet the number of men that gave him an enjoyable fight could be counted with both hands.

But today, a teenage boy just increased that number.

This boy had a lot of potential, Ogre didn't doubt that. He could sense it through his years of experience training youngsters. But the fact that Ieyasu could fight as he did meant that he had training, and from his level of skill, very good training.

In other words, whoever his teacher was, that man is definitely not some random soldier.

Ogre narrowed his eyes at Ieyasu. "Boy, who did you say your teacher was again?" He inquired with power behind his voice. Ieyasu snapped his head towards him, beads of cold sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

"U-um, his name is Tatsumi." Ieyasu said with a bit of a stutter. Ogre's frown deepened. He couldn't recall any notable soldiers, warrior or general by that name. _Is he lying to me?_ The very thought made Ogre suspicious and angry, but he quickly controlled his emotions.

"Your fighting style reminds me of an acquaintance, so your teacher might be related to him. What does your teacher look like?" Ogre lied through his teeth. The chances that Ieyasu was a spy was low. From his battle with the boy, he could tell that Ieyasu wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Using this lie, he aimed to casually trick any amount of information out of the boy. And from the bright, surprised look on Ieyasu's face, he definitely succeeded.

"Really!? That's so cool! Tatsumi is a boy my age with light brown hair and light green eyes. He's slightly taller than me and not as bulky." Ieyasu described excitedly. He had no idea where Tatsumi went after he left the village. Since the Capital was such a large and important place, he just assumed Tatsumi's been here. With such wild and naive preconceptions, he answered without hesitation.

At the news, Ogre had to hold in a growl. _This brat is saying he's been taught by a brat his age?!_ He was about to blow up on Ieyasu when he noticed the innocent glint in the boy's eyes. _This brat… he isn't lying._ A cold chill shot through Ogre's spine when he came to that realization.

"I don't remember anyone like that." Ogre said bluntly and Ieyasu slumped in disappointment. It was at this point that they remembered a fight was still going on and they turned their attention back to the girls. Both of the combatants were out of breath, panting and covered in a layer of sweat. Sayo's legs looked ready to buckle while Seryu's arm was obviously limp. Neither had a clear advantage over the other and both looked like they were at their limits.

Ogre clapped his hands together and they slowly turned their eyes towards him.

"That's enough, I'll pass you both. Meet me here tomorrow at the break of dawn, if you're late I'm kicking you right out. You three are dismissed." The trio looked at each other with confusion, feeling as if Ogre was acting very rushed but didn't dare ask any question. They quickly bowed and left the tent, leaving Ogre alone.

Ogre didn't linger around and headed back to his office. As he walked, the soldiers that he passed by could sense something off about him and saluted with all their might, gestures that he couldn't give fewer shits about at the moment.

The moment he reached his room, he began searching through every book he had detailing previous generals and notable warriors. But nothing, not a single one matched the description of this Tatsumi character. An annoyed growl escaped his throat and he smashed his fist onto his tabletop.

If there was one thing Ogre hated more than anything else in the world, it was enigmas. He had no fear of his enemies, since he would make sure his enemies were definitely weaker than him. But enigmas that posed a potential threat to him gave him chills, and he hated that with all his being.

His eyes glinted with silent anger and he wrote into his memo pad the name.

 **Tatsumi**

* * *

Over half a year passed since and Ogre was relentless in his training of the trio. Everyday he worked them into the ground, drilling the art of combat beyond their bodies and into their souls. The regime he put them through was enough to kill adult men, as it had in the past. But the trio pushed through it and came out on top. Through their shared hardships, Sayo and Ieyasu both developed a strong bond with their new partner, Seryu, holding huge respect for her not only because of her strength, but also her passion.

Barely a week into their relationship, Sayo and Ieyasu quickly learned of Seryu's burning passion for justice. There were moments when Sayo thought that maybe her obsession was unhealthy, but never said anything because Ieyasu vehemently agreed with Seryu.

"Passion for justice can't be unhealthy. You can never have too much justice!" Ieyasu said when Sayo consulted him about Seryu. From then on, Sayo never mentioned her feelings and supported her friend's passion. Ieyasu, under the heavy influence of the girl, declared himself as a future hero of justice and began working even harder to achieve that title.

Their schedule was jam-packed with training and only training, which is why today immediately stood out to the trio simply because…

"I'm sending you runts on a simple mission to-" Ogre said as soon as the three gathered in their usual training tent. Ieyasu jumped and cheered, rudely interrupting Ogre mid-sentence. The captain did not take kindly to that and brought his fist down right onto Ieyasu's skull, knocking him down instantly. While Ieyasu was drifting on the border of consciousness, Ogre continued his briefing.

"Your mission is to aid the imperial soldiers stationed at Asahi village located 50 miles west of the empire. An illegal insurgency group has been terrorizing the village. They call themselves the revolutionary army and they are trying to overthrow the empire. Drive them out of the village." Sayo and Seryu clicked their heels together, straightened their posture and saluted. Ieyasu tried to do the same but was too dizzy and ended up tripping over his feet.

"Head over to barrack number 8, you will receive your equipment there. Afterward, head to field number 3. You'll join the soldiers there and will be dispatched by noon. At the pace you'll be marching, you'll arrive at the village around sunset five days from now. Any questions?" The girls responded with negative and Ogre nodded. "You are dismissed."

The two girls quickly dragged their male friend out of the tent and towards the barracks. If Ieyasu still hadn't recovered by then, they were fully ready to dump a bucket of water on him. After they left, a fellow captain of the imperial army entered the room. He was a sturdy man half a head shorter than Ogre and with less muscle mass. He held the same aura of authority as Ogre, but lacking the intimidating appearance. He saluted to Ogre, who returned the gesture, and they settled into a relaxed stance.

"How's the situation in Asahi?" Ogre asked with a noticeable lack of interest. The fellow captain shrugged with a similar lack of interest.

"Same as before. The rebels are attempting to gain control of the village and we're trying to stop them. They are terrorizing the villagers to lower morale and we're gathering reinforcements to hopefully put a stop to them by the end of week." He responded concisely. Ogre scoffed at the information.

"I know that, that's the official status of the village." He replied in an annoyed tone. The other captain smirked

"Of course. The villagers are fully convinced that the rebels are the evil ones. Those who held any doubt have been taken care of. Most of them were murdered when they stepped out of the village and our soldiers brought their bodies back and blamed it on the rebels. There is no need to worry about 'bad' influence on your students." The captain replied, performing air quotations with his hands at the word bad. Ogre grinned.

"Good. Seryu and Ieyasu are especially naive. The goal of this mission is to ensure they believe the Empire is just and the rebels are vile bastards. I don't care how you do it, but make sure they come back alive and well." Ogre replied. The situation in the Asahi village was partially orchestrated. It wasn't a lie that rebels are attempting to occupy the area, but the claim that they were terrorizing the villagers was 100% saturated bullshit. The empire decided to use the situation in that village to indoctrinate new recruits.

"Sure thing. It's not often you take interest to some new recruit. We could go as far as sacrificing the village altogether if you'd like." The captain responded nonchalantly. Ogre smirked.

"I'll leave what to do up to your discretion, captain." Ogre replied before saluting and left the tent. The captain sighed exasperatedly before heading in the direction of field 3.

Completely oblivious to their situation. Sayo, Seryu and the now soaking wet Ieyasu gathered their equipment with a small amount of nervousness and a shit-load of excitement. They reported to field three around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and received the same briefing as before, but this time together with three dozen other soldiers. It was around 3 o'clock when they were loaded into carriages.

The group of three dozen soldiers consisted of mostly new recruits who have yet to experience the battlefield and a few veterans littered throughout. Among those new recruits, only three people weren't feeling some sort of anxiety.

Sayo held a calm indifference. There was no reason for her to be scared, she held confidence that she was strong enough to face most opponents and the chances that her enemies would be on par or stronger than Tatsumi was essentially zero. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the battlefield, but she had been prepared to do so since signing up for the army.

On the other hand, Seryu and Ieyasu were barely able to contain their excitement. They were being sent to save a suffering village from the clutches of evil! This was what they were training for! What they've been dreaming of!

That disgustingly naive and childish attitude of theirs was completely and mercilessly shattered the moment they stepped into that village.

The village was by no means large, with a population of barely 800 residents. The population was once larger, around 1000. The western half of the village was in shambles. The fields of the village were covered in ashes left behind by raging fires. The villagers looked like walking corpses, with dark bags under their eyes and eyes filled with stress and anxiety. The houses that remained untouched did not provide nearly enough living space to fill the surviving villagers, leaving hundreds to suffer in the roads and alleyways.

Ieyasu looked around the village with disbelief, Sayo with sadness, Seryu with anger. They were not welcomed. The villagers looked at them with fear and hints of anger.

Their presence wasn't a symbol of peace, but a sign of conflict.

"This…" Ieyasu couldn't help but picture his village, his beloved home, in the same situation as this village. That excitement inside his chest warped into a burning rage. His fists unconsciously clenched. Sayo, who saw this, understood exactly what Ieyasu was feeling and wrapped an arm to hug him. He took a deep breaths and gave Sayo a thankful look before following the rest of the troops towards their encampment.

As they walked toward the camp, they saw more and more of what could only be described as despair. Mothers hugging the bodies of their children, children mourning over the hastily dug graves of their fathers. Hundreds of villagers trembling at the clattering of steel as the reinforcements marched by. To the roadside, a teenage girl slightly younger than the trio was huddled against a cobblestone wall. Sayo frowned and separated from the march, approaching the girl. Ieyasu and Seryu followed as well. When Sayo stopped in front of the girl, she flinched but didn't make a move to leave. Sayo crouched down and asked a simple question in a light tone.

"What happened?" The girl, whose long and messy bangs had covered her face, slowly lifted her face and the trio couldn't help but wince. Brutal scars left behind by a serious burn marked nearly half her face, completely destroying her otherwise beautiful appearance. Her eyes were blank, soulless. At a single glance, Sayo could tell this girl had long lost her will to live.

"It's gone… everything…" That was all she said. That was all she could say and all the trio needed to hear. The tone of her voice told her entire story. The story of a normal, happy village girl, caught in an inhumane uprising, one that destroyed her home, her family, her life. In the eyes of Ieyasu, an image of Sayo overlapped with the girl. The illusion made him tremble.

Sayo stood up and turned away from the girl. She faced her companions with fire burning inside her eyes. The same fire was shared by Ieyasu and Seryu.

"We're going to put an end to this rebellion." Ieyasu said. It was not a suggestion. It was a declaration.

"Yes."

They turned their backs towards the girl and walked towards the camp. There was nothing they could do to save the girl. They couldn't bring back her family, couldn't heal her wounds, couldn't save her life. But they would enact justice for the girl. That, they promised.

* * *

Ieyasu, Seryu, and Sayo stepped onto the battlefield for the first time the following morning. A light shroud of mist covered the devastated remains of the village and the sun occasionally peeked out from behind a thick layer of light gray clouds. The troops were divided into squads of a dozen men each, placed throughout the debris-filled battlefield in tactical positions. The trio stuck together, moving together as a unit and sweeping through areas with the vengeance. They were headed in the same direction as all the other troops; the west of the village where the rebels were camped.

The previous night, they were debriefed on the situation. The troops from the empire were in a deadlock with the rebels, who numbered slightly over 100 men. The only reason why the nearly 150 imperial soldiers haven't been able to overrun the camp was simply that the rebels had incredible defenses and geographical advantage. Every day, the imperial army sends troops into the forest in order to find the enemy camps. In retrospect, Ieyasu should've found whoever came up with that stupid plan and beat the shit out of him, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

The trio flew into high alert the moment they entered what they considered unknown territory. They walked slowly through the remains of the village, their weapons prepared and ready to go, although in this case, only Ieyasu had an actual weapon. Sayo and Seryu were more adept at hand-to-hand combat. After 15 minutes, the sound of battle began engulfing the seemingly deserted village. With a quick nod, the trio ran towards the sound of confrontation.

They lept over a large broken wall in a swift motion and Seryu was immediately forced to duck under a swing that would've taken off her head. Sayo responded to the attacker just as quickly and sent the rebel flying into a nearby wall with a kick to the stomachs. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a group of fellow new recruits being cut down. Ieyasu gnashed the back of his teeth together and bent down low. He shot off with his spear in hand and ran it right through one of the rebels that had turned his way with a sword drenched in the blood of Ieyasu's comrades.

Swiftly pulling his weapon out of the rebel, he wasn't given any time to think about his first kill. The other rebels shouted the name of the man who just fell and glared at Ieyasu with burning hate, a look at Ieyasu returned. More than 5 men charged at Ieyasu, a number that he couldn't deal with by himself. But he wasn't by himself.

He sensed his companions coming up from behind and crouched down low. Using his shoulders as a launchpad, Seryu jumped high up into the air and drop-kicked the first rebel. He brought his hands up to block the kick, but forced of gravity broke right through his guard and the foot planted itself right in the center of his chest. His chest caved under the force and he released his final cry of pain. As soon as Seryu landed, Sayo and Ieyasu moved in to assist. Sayo lifted her right leg up and brought it down, intercepting the sword that was aimed at the recovering Seryu's neck. Her heel crashed into the wrist of the rebel and a loud snap could be heard before the sword that was once in his hands clattered onto the ground. Seryu immediately swung her fist at the man's jaw, his head snapped to the left and fell onto the ground, dead.

In a systematic and scarily efficient manner, they disposed of the enemies one after another. The tension of battle and constant lingering threat didn't give Seryu and Ieyasu enough breathing room to think about the fact that they just took their lives. Fueled by their anger of the situation the rebels had forced the poor village into, they fought their way towards the forest. Sayo shared the same sentiment, but she was able to control herself. She was a pacifist at heart, having never even taken the life of an animal. She studied combat under Tatsumi for the pure purpose of self-defense.

A sentiment that was long forgotten by her childhood friend.

By the time the imperial troops reached the edge of the forest, over 20 rebels were either dead or captured, a huge step for the imperial army. Yet this small victory was completely overshadowed by the casualties on the empire's side.

Most of the reinforcements sent by the Empire consisted of new recruits fresh out of training. Unlike Ieyasu, Sayo and Seryu, who received brutal special training under Ogre and developed skills that allowed them to stay calm and collected on the battlefield, the new recruits were completely unable to perform under the stress and pressure of a real battlefield. And as a result, more than a quarter of new recruits sent on this mission were being carried back in body bags.

As the trio approached the rendezvous point, they heard the offhanded comments made by the higher ranking officers.

"This is odd… they sent a lot less of their forces here than usual." One of the lieutenants said. The other nodded with narrowed eyes turned towards the forest.

"Yeah… they also abandoned their usual guerrilla tactics with stealth attacks, ambushes, and traps, opting for direct confrontation." The other one pointed out.

Sayo stopped when she overheard their observations, a foreboding shiver rolled down her spine. _Something is wrong._ She looked towards the forest with critical eyes, taking in every detail she could possibly find, searching for the source of her anxiousness. Her eyes then turned from the forest to the remains for the village they had just crossed. It was approaching noon and the shroud of mist had gradually lifted off of the village. A ray of sunlight broke through the layer of gray clouds and lit up a section of the sky.

A cloud of smoke rose from the horizon, previously camouflaged by the fog and dusty air above the village. The moment Sayo realized, her heart rate shot up and she rushed towards her commanding officers.

"Sir! The village is being attacked! Smoke is rising from that direction." The lieutenant widened his eyes and turned toward the village, bringing up a pair of binoculars. He didn't immediately doubt the words of Sayo because he also already had his suspicions. After a few seconds, he clicked his tongue in anger and turned to his fellow lieutenant.

"Order all troops to head back to base immediately! This was a diversion!" He ordered. He then turned to Sayo. Ieyasu and Seryu had noticed their friend rushing off and quickly followed. They were ready to dash the moment they heard what Sayo had said, only Ogre's brutal lessons preventing them from leaving before receiving orders.

"You three, head back towards the village immediately. Regroup if the enemies are too much for you to handle. Prioritize your own lives." He ordered. The trio saluted and shot towards the direction of the village.

The group rushed through the debris, hopping over fallen wooden planks, broken down walls and bloodied remains of both enemies and allies. In less than 15 minutes, they returned to the eastern half of the village, or what remained of it.

Screams of fear and the sounds of crying overlapped with the crackling flames that engulfed several houses. The villagers were running amok in panic, not knowing where to go nor where the enemy was. A large group of men was clashing with the imperial soldiers that had stayed behind in order to defend the village. But they were not the ones causing the problems, it was the small detachment groups spread throughout the village that were causing the panic.

The trio pushed their way through the chaotic streets, searching for the enemy. It was Seryu who first spotted one of the small detachments, consisting of half a dozen men. The instant she realized they weren't wearing the imperial armies uniform, she rushed at them with her fists clenched. Sayo and Ieyasu immediately noticed her running and quickly chased after.

Just as they were about to engage the enemy, Seryu skid to a stop. Her entire body stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. Sayo held her hands up to her mouth in shock at the sight and Ieyasu had to stab his spear into the ground for support.

The body of the girl they spoke to when they first entered the village laid motionless on the dusty and bloodied ground of the village. Her hair covered her eyes, hiding the look of fear that lingered after death. Her innards were spilled out onto the floor, multiple stabs through the stomach indicated that her death was painful. Her left arm and legs were twisted and crushed, trampled by her fellow villagers.

They did not know the girl well. Not even enough to say they were acquainted. After all, they only spoke to her once. But unconsciously, she became a symbol to them. She was a victim of the injustice Ieyasu and Seryu swore to fight. They couldn't save her from her despair, but they swore to bring those who wronged her to justice. Here she laid, broken and dead before them.

Their eyes slowly trailed up a line of blood from the body of the girl to the dripping swords of her assailants a few yards ahead. Those bastard rebels were completely oblivious to the presence of Ieyasu, Sayo, and Seryu. Right in front of the eyes of the three, they reenacted exactly what they did to the girl on the body of another villager.

Blood flew through the air as they stabbed the body over and over again. They stomped on the unmoving body, laughing.

They were enjoying it.

Ieyasu lost it. He screamed in pure rage and rushed at the group. The first one received a hole through his stomach before he could even turn around. The other responded quickly and attempted to bring Ieyasu down, but with Sayo and Seryu there, it wasn't going to happen.

Standing with his back against the wall in a nearby alleyway, Captain Ares pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a large breath, breathing in the smoke and released it back into the air. His eyes turned towards the area where Ogre's students were angrily killing his subordinates. A sneer appeared on his face. _That big bastard owes me one. It wasn't easy driving those soldiers to insanity._ He thought.

In order to fulfill Ogre's request, he spent painstaking effort in observing the action so the kids. Acting as quickly as possible was essential in creating a lasting impact. He quickly realized, based on their reactions, that they were truly passionate about saving the village. Once you know the motivations of a person, manipulation is as simple as one, two, three. One, create an enemy. Two, order his underlings to attack the source of their aspirations under the guise of the enemy. Three, give them the sweet taste of failure.

Ares easily manipulated the rebels into attacking the village by leaking information about the mission this morning to them. He then ordered his underlings to attack the village from multiple areas, making sure the girl the trio spoke to was brutally killed to fuel the trio's anger. Everything had gone according to plan so far and he could see the rage brewing within at least two of the three targets. All that is left is to give them a taste of failure.

Captain Ares spat his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it beneath his heel. He would burn that bitter taste of failure into their souls. This village would be their staircase down into the darkness of the empire.

* * *

Over the course of a week, the village suffered multiple attacks. The population of the village rapidly decreased over the week, dropping from roughly 800 villagers to no more than 300 men and woman. In the midst of it all, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Seryu fought. They fought with all their might in order to stop the 'rebels' from destroying what was left of the poor village, but it was all in vain.

They fought to the best of their abilities, they themselves knew that. Yet knowing that and still being unable to stop the atrocities that were happening only served to further drive in the despair.

On the fifth day after they arrived, the order for retreat was issued by captain Ares. The reasoning was that there was no longer any point in holding the village. All remaining villagers would be reallocated to a different village and the village would be abandoned.

Ieyasu and Seryu wanted to protest against the order, they did in fact try, but Sayo stopped them both. There was no point. Even if they eradicated the rebels at that point, the village had been reduced to a pile of rubble and the villagers no longer had any means to survive there. The only thing that they would change by fighting would be increasing the amount of bodies on the floor.

They had failed to save the village. That was already a fact that they could no longer change.

Ieyasu collapsed onto his knees when Sayo drove that point into him. The pain in his chest combined with the exhaustion that had piled up from sleepless nights and stressful battles sent him into a short coma. By the time he woke up three days later, their carriage was already on the outskirts of the capital.

Ieyasu, along with Seryu, lost their spirit after that mission. They fell into a cycle of self-depreciation and depression. The smile that was always present on their faces completely disappeared, replaced by a constant grimace and eyes filled with anger.

Sayo watched this transformation in silence. It would be a lie of the highest order if one were say that she was unaffected. She felt the impact just as hard as her companions, but her personality differed from the two. She felt deep sadness for the village, yet she did not blame herself for being unable to stop them.

Ever since they were young, Sayo understood her role when it comes to her surroundings. She was the support, mainly for Ieyasu. She was there to stop him if he were to get out of hand. She was there to give him advice when he was troubled. She was there to yell at him when he made mistakes.

Ieyasu was her sole responsibility. Her combat abilities were there not to take the lives of her enemies, but to save the lives of her friends. And so, the destruction of the village frankly didn't impact her.

They weren't her responsibility.

But Ieyasu was different. He believed he was the hero. He took on the responsibility, that heavy weight of saving the lives of others, onto his own shoulders. He expected to succeed, just like the heroes of the legends. But reality was not that simple. Reality was not that kind.

Sayo stayed silent to teach him a lesson. She knew his personality. The higher he climbs, the bigger the fall. It was better for him to trip at the starting line while she was still there to pick him up. Deciding it was about time, Sayo approached Ieyasu.

He was doing what he had been doing for the past week. Training. He swung his steel spear over and over again without rest. His eyes would light with anger every once in a while, presumably remembering the mission.

Sayo walked up behind him, grabbed his shoulders and slapped him on the right cheek with a swift motion, giving him a shove in the process. Completely taken by surprise, his entire facial expression froze with a look of pure confusion as he landed on his butt, a look very familiar to Sayo. Ignoring the equally confused look on Seryu's face, she dropped down and straddled her childhood friend without a hint of shame. Both her companions faces burned red at her bold actions, Seryu immediately turning away, finding the nearby wall very interesting.

"W-what are you-" Sayo squished Ieyasu's cheeks, stopping his confused protest.

"Look me in the eye." She ordered. Ieyasu was a sputtering mess, but he still obeyed. "How long are you going to wallow in depression? You failed. We failed. Accept that and move on." Sayo said bluntly. She was so blunt that Ieyasu didn't know how to respond except look away. Sayo forcefully pulled his face back and stared him deep in the eyes.

"If this is all it takes to break you, then I'm sorely disappointed. Was your continuous spouting of upholding justice and being a hero all just bullcrap?" She asked.

"I-"

"That was a yes or no question. Was what you said all bullcrap. Yes or no."

"N-no?"

"I'm the one asking questions here. Yes. Or. No."

"No."

"Then stop brooding all day. Everybody trips more than once or twice in their lifetime. What separates the heroes from the commoners is that they pick themselves up after falling and they smile even if they are in pain." Sayo said. Everything happened so quickly that Ieyasu's tired brain needed time to catch up. But when he did, he couldn't help but chuckle. That wasn't the first time Sayo hit him, nor the first time he's been lectured. But it was the first time she's tried to cheer him up and she does it like a lecture.

"Hahahahaha!" Ieyasu laughed happily for the first time in a week. Sayo saw this and smiled.

"There you go, now keep that on your face from now on. If you ever become depressed I will kick the shit out of you until you return to normal." She threatened lightly before standing up from her straddling position and extending a hand to Ieyasu. With a smile on his face, he stared at the hand that was in front of his face.

"Come on, if you aren't going to take it I won't wait." Ieyasu took her hand and pulled himself up. She tried to retract her hand, but he held onto it, causing her to look at him oddly. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Next time, I will be the one pulling you up. That's a promise." He said before flashing her his signature grin. Sayo smiled and nodded.

"I'll be waiting." Ieyasu released her hand and she turned towards Seryu who had turned her attention from the wall to them once she realized Sayo wasn't about to do anything indecent.

"What about you Seryu? Do you need a slap across the face too?" Sayo asked with a laughing tone. Seryu lightly shook her head and smiled.

"Nope! Your inspiring words were enough to pull me out of the clutches of depression. I can't believe I let myself fall to despair… but no more!" Seryu said energetically. She ran over and joined the two.

"From now on. Let's train even harder! We'll obtain power and bring down the hammer of justice onto the evil and judge the criminals of this world! We'll be the strongest Trio of Justice!" She exclaimed with renewed passion. Ieyasu cheered in agreement and Sayo smiled exasperatedly. She looked down onto the hand that Ieyasu held a few moments ago and clenched it slightly. _I'll be waiting… my hero._

* * *

Tatsumi's mother always told him that whenever he sighed, a small piece of his soul left him. But if that were true, then Tatsumi would've died a dozen times over since he learnt about Sayo and Ieyasu's mission from the elder 6 months ago.

After finding out that his friends had left the village towards the capital of the Empire, Tatsumi rushed towards the Capital in hopes that he'd be able to find and stop them. They didn't know the evil that lurked under the guise of prosperity in that place. Sadly, he was too late.

He searched every corner of the capital over the course of a month, yet he couldn't find any trace of his friends. During this time, Sayo and Ieyasu were living in the barracks located to the west of the Capital outside the Capital walls, but Tatsumi had no way of knowing that.

After a month, Tatsumi gave up. The capital of the Empire was much too large and densely populated for Tatsumi to search efficiently. The chances he'll coincidentally meet them on a random street was astronomically small. But that doesn't mean Tatsumi forgot about his friends. Once in a while, when Tatsumi who was wandering around the country neared the capital, he made sure to go take a stroll in hopes of hitting that coincidence.

In the meantime, Tatsumi continued his mission. Actually, even though he called it a mission, it had no specific details or objectives. Over the past few years, there's been a large increase in insurgencies and rebellions rising throughout the country, just like Arthur had predicted several years ago. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before an organized army is raised in order to oppose the empire.

Arthur's plan all along was to wait for the organized resistance to strengthen before acting. Once they confirm the rebels have the potential to overthrow the empire, then with Yoshiro's intel, Hayami's strategies and Tatsumi's prowess, they would rocket the war to its conclusion.

But right now, the insurgencies have been conducted by various groups with no unity nor cooperation between each other. The only notable insurgency group recently was the 'rebel army'. But they were still a long ways away from posing a serious threat to the thousand year empire.

Until the time comes, Tatsumi didn't have much to do. His job was to refine his skills and build up experience, but with no affiliations, he ended up just wandering the country looking for fights. Helping out villages in trouble, giving a secret hand to insurgency groups, clearing up bandit camps. That's the gist of what Tatsumi has been doing for the past few years.

So he wasn't too surprised when he noticed the insurgency brewing outside his home.

But looking back, that day was a bit different from the rest.


	12. Chapter 12 - Heliyx Revolution

**Chapter 12 - The Heliyx Revolution**

* * *

Heliyx. The 7th largest city in the Empire, located at the south-western border of the empire. In terms of location, it's the most isolated of the top cities due to the vast area of valleys and mountains southwest of the Capital, separating Heliyx a difficult area to reach. In terms of value, there was no natural resource deposited near the city, nor were there any valuable mines and such. The only reason for its size was because of the rich surrounding land and its location on the border of two countries makes it a center of trade.

At the edge of this city, right by the border of the Empire, was a large estate. The paint was new and glistening in the afternoon sun. The roof was a light blue, resembling the morning sky. The lawn of the estate was huge, covering enough space to hold at least 100 guests with room to spare. A beautiful garden with dozens of different flowers, plants and hundreds of colors decorated the back of the mansion. The house itself had an intricate design, with large white pillars supporting a high roof right outside the large double entrance door. With three floors plus a basement, a library, an underground training room, an attic, and more than 8 bedrooms, the house was beyond luxurious.

This also happened to be Tatsumi's home.

Or more precisely, the house that belonged to his family.

Tatsumi's family was rich. Very rich. Selling the estate alone was more than enough to support Tatsumi for life even if he chose not to work. And this was not the only estate Tatsumi owned. During the first month after the death of his parents, Arthur took Tatsumi and Yoshiro back to Heliyx to claim his inheritance. It was what was rightfully his, there was no reason not to do so. But to be perfectly honest, compared to his inheritance, Yoshiro's face when he saw Tatsumi's house was way more valuable.

Tatsumi made sure to visit his home every once in a while. Be it once every two weeks when he was in the area, or once every six months when he wasn't. It was his home filled with memories, and he fully intended to make sure it was safe. Today was no different.

Tatsumi spent months searching the Capital of the empire for his friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, but couldn't find a single trace of them. He had no doubts that they had made it safely to the Capital. Ieyasu's skills in combat have reached the same level as 13-year-old Tatsumi, which was more than enough to take care of simple bandits especially with the support of Sayo. That trust led Tatsumi to the worst conclusion.

They had joined the army.

Tatsumi didn't know where the new recruits training program was held, but with the help of Yoshiro, he could find out. But even if he did, what would he do? Sneak into the barracks and tell them to leave? Would they even listen? He desperately wanted to save his friends from a danger they didn't know existed, but he couldn't.

In his distress, Tatsumi left the Capital and headed towards Heliyx, towards his home. After a slow-paced journey over the course of nearly a month, he stepped into the premises of his home for the first time in half a year. There, he found comfort and ease, as if back in the embrace of his father. He stayed for nearly half a year, much, much longer than usual, before setting off once again on his journey around the country.

By the time he returned, nearly a year has passed.

As he walked down the stone paved path that led to his front door, he was greeted by multiple men and women. The women were dressed in a black and white dress that covered every part of their body save the face, with a black and white frilled headband peeking out from their hair. The men were dressed in suits even though they were doing yard work, having the look and feel of nobles.

These were the maids and butlers that worked at his home. He had no trouble paying them, in fact, he didn't think he was paying them enough. Their current paycheck was more than enough to healthily sustain their families, but Tatsumi felt like he owed them more. In his absence, they took care of his home, and so he held eternal gratitude for them.

He bowed and thanked them for their hard work as he passed by, causing a slight commotion amongst the servants. To them, Tatsumi and his parents were the perfect employers. Most of the men and women serving their house were desperate for money, suffering from unemployment when they were saved by Tatsumi's parents. Without taking advantage of their desperation, they paid them generously for their work. The news of their death was a huge emotional burden for every single one of the servants. They not only feared for their future, but they also mourned the death of their masters. So when Tatsumi returned half a month after they received news, the servants were happy beyond belief.

All their gratitude were directed to their young master who treated them the same as his parents had.

Tatsumi stepped up to a large double door entrance and they opened. On the other side, an elderly butler bowed deeply and welcomed him back. Sebastian, the head butler had been Tatsumi's father's servant ever since he was a teenager. Unlike all the other maids and butlers who were employees with gratitude, Sebastian was a servant with loyalty.

"Welcome back young master." The elderly butler welcomed. Tatsumi smiled and nodded.

"Sebastian, good afternoon." Sebastian bowed once again before leading Tatsumi to the living room. Minutes later, Tatsumi was comfortably sipping some apple juice while basking in the warm sunlight. Usually, it would be tea, but Tatsumi thought tea was a little too sophisticated for someone like him. He wasn't a noble nor wished to live like one. _This weather is perfect for training._ He thought to himself, lightly tapping the sword that was leaning against the arm of the soft sofa he was sitting on. Deciding to get some training done, he was ready to go outside when Sebastian stopped him.

"Young master, I have some news you might be interested in." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and sank back into his seat. Sebastian has an incredible reputation in the city as a kind, elderly man. And so, everyone is more than glad to share information with him. You can even say that as long as something unusual happens in the city, Sebastian will know about it.

"What is it?" Tatsumi inquired. Sebastian wouldn't bother him with insignificant rumors and useless information. The fact that he bothered to inform him of what's going on means it's significant and confirmed.

"An insurgency group is planning a rebellion in the city." Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. It wasn't unexpected to be perfectly honest. Heliyx is the perfect city to build up a rebel army. The rich land can provide sustenance and the city has more than enough monetary resources. Combined with the fact that it's isolated and large imperial armies would have a hard time marching through valleys and mountains, this was to be expected.

"What's their name? Have they stated their purpose? Does the government know?" Tatsumi's only concern is whether the citizens of the city will be affected. If they were at risk, Tatsumi would have to 'persuade' the rebels to leave.

"They call themselves the 'Imperial Liberation Army', but the government has labeled them the 'Rebel Army'. They claim that their purpose is to free the people of the Empire from oppression and injustice of corruption. The Heliyx city government know about the rumors but have yet to take concrete action." Tatsumi nodded. The Heliyx city government probably aren't taking the rebels seriously. The rebel armies name isn't foreign to Tatsumi, being the most promising of the many rebel groups. Of course, that doesn't mean this was the actual rebel army. Bandits using the names of rebel groups to trick civilians into giving them food and money is not an uncommon scam.

"Hmm… I guess I'll pay them a visit." Tatsumi said before standing up. Sebastian bowed before asking Tatsumi a question.

"Young master, may I ask what your plan is?" Tatsumi smiled and shrugged.

"If they are bandits using the rebel army's name, I'll stop them. If they are actually the rebels, I will ascertain their intentions. If they have good intentions, I'll help them. If they don't… well, we'll see."

* * *

The Imperial Liberation Army, dubbed 'the rebel army' was an insurgency group that was much larger than what most people think. Their troops currently number in the thousands with many ex-generals and trained veterans that have defected from the Empire. The reason why the Empire and most of the populace still think they are a weak power is that most of their activities are being hidden under small-scale rebellions in a specific region. Most of their forces were separated and spread throughout the country, gathering supporters and forces from everywhere around the country while the Empire's attention is focused on the small area where they are drawing attention.

The biggest thing that separates this group from any other insurgency group is that they are patient. Consisting of ex-generals who have seen the evil of the empire, they, who know the enormous superpower that is the empire, know that they wouldn't be able to do anything without gathering a sizable force in order to oppose the Imperial Army. So with patience, they slowly build up their forces. But even still, they are missing a large peice of the puzzle.

A base. Somewhere they could station their troops. A place they can sustain their troops. A starting place for the greatest revolution in the history of the world.

After searching the entire country for a perfect place. Finally, Najenda found one. The city of Heliyx met all their needs. Remote, rich in food and water, center of trade, it was a haven for dissenters.

She stationed her troops, 500 men strong, 5 miles north of the city by a flowing river. She, along with a dozen men, entered the city and began spreading the word of their purpose and their goal. Just as she had hoped, hundreds of people voiced their support of their cause, and as the rumors spread, that number only continued to increase. If all goes well, she'll be able to silently overthrow the current Heliyx government without the empire knowing. Then, the revolution can begin.

Of course, she didn't expect things to go perfectly according to her plans. She was experienced, but not all knowing. She expected things to go wrong. She expected resistance and possibly failure.

But what she didn't expect was a certain teenager showing up at the gates of her camp and destroying her troops.

And thanks to that boy, the puzzle pieces perfectly fell into place.

* * *

Tatsumi silently observed the rebel army's camp and nodded. _They're the real deal._ The order in the camp resembled that of an army unit and not of a nest of barbarians. They were quiet, alert and disciplined, unlike the rowdy and arrogant bunch that people call bandits.

With Sebastian's information, Tatsumi easily found his target's campsite. It took a little longer to arrive than expected, with the sun at the edge for the horizon, but he still arrived early. Initially, he planned on using Sebastian to establish a meeting with the leader of the rebels and speak to them there, but he threw that idea out of the window when another idea popped up.

Long story short, he was bored. Tatsumi wasn't a battle maniac, but he still sought a challenge. Difficult battles stimulate growth, and that growth is what Tatsumi needed. So when inadvertently he thought _why don't I test their defences for them?_ That's what he ended up deciding to do.

Just before the darkness of night settled into the area, Tatsumi took action. He hopped down the tree he sat in and casually walked up to the camp. His goal was to test the army and himself, so there was no reason to hide or sneak. This was a frontal assault.

"Stop! Who's there?!" The pair of soldiers that stood guard at the entrance points their spears at Tatsumi who walked up normally.

"I would like to speak with your commander, how about you guys go get her real quick?" Tatsumi said without a hint of nervousness. The pair of guards glanced at each other and back at the haughty teenager. He was probably some spoiled noble who thought he could do anything. The guards lowered their spears and glared at the boy.

"State your purpose or leave." One said with a hint of annoyance. Neither wanted to deal with a spoiled teenager.

"Alright then. I would like to speak to your commander about what she wants to do with this city." One of the guards scoffed.

"Who are you to control us? Our commander is busy, now leave!" Tatsumi shook his head.

"You misunderstood me. That wasn't a choice." He replied. His hand slowly reached up and drew his sword, pointing at the guards. The guards saw this gesture and instantly returned to their battle stance. "You either get the commander to speak to me, or I will go speak to her." The guards gritted their teeth.

"Don't get cocky you brat!" One of them shouted. The usual protocol was to ring a bell that would notify the camp of an intruder, but what could a random teenager do by himself?

Underestimating him was the first mistake they made.

But even though they weren't taking Tatsumi seriously, they stood on the defensive. If the boy was just trying to provoke them into a fight, that's fine. Their job was to guard the gate, not get rid of angry children. Tatsumi nodded at their behavior. _Professional._ He silently complimented them. But he wasn't about to back out after putting on such a confident air.

In a mild pace, Tatsumi rushed at the two gate guards and swung his sword in an upward diagonal angle. The gate guard on the left pushed his spear forward and blocked the swing. His partner followed up by spinning his spear around and plunging it towards Tatsumi, aiming to hurt him a little. They were still treating him like an angry child and not a warrior. _Now that's a bit of an issue._ Even if they weren't taking him seriously, they were definitely not treating him laxly. But still, to judge an opponent based on age and appearance is a large flaw.

Tatsumi took advantage of their assumptions and punished them hard for it. Putting a bit more strength into his arm, he flicked the spear that was locking his sword away and spun to dodge the incoming jab. His form glided along the shaft of the spear and his elbow met the guard's neck. The unsuspecting guard felt a jerk in his neck and his consciousness faded into darkness.

The other guard took a moment to realize what happened and grit his teeth. He jumped back, leaving his partners body to lay on the floor, and ran towards the bell that would notify the entire camp of an attack. Tatsumi made a thinking noise. The guard realized his priorities laid in notifying the camp and stopped underestimating Tatsumi as a threat, which was excellent. But to turn his back on an opponent was a huge mistake _These soldiers are most definitely disciplined, but not very flexible._ He evaluated.

Pushing a bit more power into his legs, he quickly appeared next to the running soldier who was reaching for the bell and kneed him in the gut. Spit flew out of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

From the short exchange, Tatsumi began evaluating the rebel army. _The soldiers are well trained. Their techniques are nothing special, but they are solid on the basics. They have good teamwork and cooperation, if the guards are any indication. They know the protocol, but aren't flexible and are a bit too late in identifying threats. Overall, not bad. Not bad at all. A pair of them will definitely cause some difficulties if I tried fighting them before I obtained Shinatsuhiko._ The guards were relatively young, in their mid-twenties. But being placed as guards means they are more reliable and probably stronger than most others in the camp. So Tatsumi made the assumption that they were strong but lacked experience, a good representation of the entire army.

While analyzed the rebels, his hand reached towards the bell and began rapidly clanging on it. An obnoxious noise spread throughout the camp and the sound of rushed footsteps and alarmed yells filled the area.

 _Let's see how correct I was._

* * *

Although Tatsumi was acting overly confident, he wasn't underestimating his opponents either. He didn't know how strong the commander was, nor if there were any Teigu users in the camp. On the off chance a strong opponent shows up, he would most definitely turn tail and run. If he couldn't run, then surrender. He wasn't an enemy of the rebels, just someone who's testing their forces for them.

Of course, without their consent. They don't seem too happy about that part. If the hundreds of soldiers surrounding him with spears and swords and other pointy objects pointed at him were any indication for their dissatisfaction.

"Who are you?!" A commanding officer questioned. The warning bell was signaled only when an assault was made on the camp, but it didn't seem like there were anyone else besides this teenager. But if that's the case, then this boy was a threat. With that in mind, everyone on the rebels side was fully ready to attack the young assailant. At his question, Tatsumi tapped his chin.

"I guess you can call me a representative of the civilians of the city of Heliyx. But I'm not part of the governing body nor the armed forces… I guess that makes me a vigilante? In any case, my identity isn't what matters. Who's the commander? We've got stuff to talk about." The commanding officer who asked the question was feeling a migraine forming in his head.

"You-" He was about to say something, but whatever he had ready in his mind would never be known to the world when the voice of a woman interrupted him.

"I'm the commander." A woman who looked like she was in her early thirties pushed her way through the crowd. Her hair was light silver, a difficult color to differentiate from grey. Her left eye was covered by an eyepatch and her right arm was a green prosthetic. Her appearance was definitely intimidating and she had a calm and authoritative air around her. "I believe it's common courtesy to introduce yourself before demanding a meeting." Tatsumi nodded.

"Of course. My name is Tatsumi, no position nor title. I am here on behalf of the civilians of the city of Heliyx to ascertain the rebel army's agenda for the city." Tatsumi said after sheathing his blade. Even though Tatsumi had lowered his weapon, the soldiers of the rebel army still had their spears pointed at him.

"I see. Stand down." Her order was directed to her troops, who followed her command immediately and lowered their spears. "I am Najenda, general of the rebel army and commander of the 1st battalion. If you are here to talk, then let's talk inside." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow but nodded. Najenda turned around and walked into a tent, more than a dozen soldiers following her in. Tatsumi walked in right after and stood near the entrance. The tent was large and empty, an empty path was open between Tatsumi and Najenda. But to both sides were armed soldiers, ready to react if Tatsumi ever makes a threatening gesture.

 _She lured me into a smaller room in case I became a threat._ Tatsumi thought, looking at the room.

"You made a bold move for someone who says they came in peace, attacking my camp like that. You say you aren't here on behalf of the government nor armed forces of Heliyx, so then what authority do you have to negotiate?" Najenda asked with a hint of suspicious. _So she noticed…_ Tatsumi stated that he was here on behalf of the civilians, but no one who represents the civilians isn't part of the government. Naturally, Tatsumi wasn't requested by anyone to come, but came on his own volition. Tatsumi shrugged.

"Your guards tried to turn me away so I just ruffed them up a bit. As for authority…" Tatsumi tapped his own chest. "...my own is more than enough." Najenda narrowed her eyes.

This boy defeated the camp guards without a single scratch, despite being nearly a decade younger. Even though he's standing in a potentially hostile camp, with a dozen men in the room and even more outside, he's relaxed without a hint of nervousness. Courage not born out of pride, but out of strength. That's the conclusion Najenda came to. She smiled slightly.

"Alright then, let's hear what you have to say." Tatsumi nodded in thanks and his eyes turned serious.

"What does the rebel army want with the city of Heliyx?"

"The city meets all our requirements of a headquarters where we can initiate our war against the Empire." Najenda answered without hesitation. There's no real reason to hide that. The goal of the rebel army has been more than clearly expressed to the citizens of Heliyx. Tatsumi nodded at her answers, just as he had expected.

"When do you plan on taking over the city?"

"As soon as we are ready." This time, the answer was more cryptic. It's important intel, one that could be used against them. Najenda was no fool, there was no guarantee Tatsumi was who he says he is, there was no way she was telling him the details. Tatsumi nodded again, he didn't expect much of answer. Both questions were small tests for Najenda to see how honest she was with her answers.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and a dangerous gaze pierced Najenda. The soldiers around them noticed this change and tensed.

"What will happen to the civilians?" This was his goal. The answer will decide what actions Tatsumi will take from here on. Will he become a valuable ally? Or will he become their worst nightmare? Najenda closed her eyes. She could tell Tatsumi was serious. He was dangerous.

"For weeks, we've been surveying the city. As for as we can tell, the large majority of civilians are on our side. Those who support us will be protected, those who oppose us will be detained. But we will not take a single innocent life. That, I guarantee." Najenda replied without a hint of deception. Tatsumi's judging gaze remained on her for moments before he closed them and nodded.

"In that case, I believe I can be of some help." Tatsumi replied. Najenda released a small sigh she didn't know she was holding and raised an eyebrow.

"Help? How?" Tatsumi smirked.

"In terms of connections, I have a few. Give me a week and the city will be ready for your take over." He never went into any details, but Najenda felt that she could trust him.

"Why would you help us?"

"The Empire is my enemy. The Empire is your enemy. As long as you don't mistreat innocents, your takeover matches my interests." Tatsumi turned around and opened the entrance of the tent. Right before he stepped out, he turned his head and glared at Najenda. A wave of killing intent washed over the entire tent. The soldiers began trembling under the pressure and Najenda felt cold sweat rolling down her neck.

"But hear me well. If you betray your claim and I find out that you are taking advantage of the civilians, I will come after you. I'll return in a week to inform you of my progress. Until then."

And he was gone. Leaving the same way he came, abrupt and dangerous. All the soldiers in the tent visibly relaxed and Najenda let out a tired sigh. It's been a while since she last experienced killing intent as potent as what the boy, Tatsumi, just released. She walked out of the tent and took in the cool and refreshing evening air. Her second in command walk up to her and saluted.

"Ma'am! The guards were only knocked unconscious with no permanent damage. One of them woke up and described their fight. It seems that the boy had knocked them out each with only one strike." That news would've been surprising if she hadn't experienced his killing intent.

"I see. Make sure they are up and ready tomorrow morning." Her second in command saluted before changing to a more casual tone.

"But who was that kid?" Najenda shook her head.

"That doesn't matter right now. Send word to all troops. Our takeover will be delayed. The new date will be decided a week from now. Until then, make sure every single one of my soldiers knows that they are not to take a single civilian life. Whoever disobeys will be personally acquainted with the knuckles of my prosthetic arm. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Her second in command saluted and immediately left to carry out her orders. After he left, Najenda pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her coat and lit one using a lighter she carried around at all time. Taking a large breath, she felt her body relax and her tension fall. A small smile appeared on her lips and she headed back inside, silently wondering what news their new "ally" will bring.

* * *

Tatsumi was welcomed home by Sebastian, who had a bath ready for him. Tatsumi gratefully accepted the offer and relaxed his body. That was fun! Standing alone in an enemy base made him feel strong and proud. There wasn't a risk of death this time around so he didn't feel much tension and just enjoyed the moment. Why wasn't there a risk? At first glance, he already knew it wasn't a bandit camp so naturally, they were telling the truth. And so, the rebel army would have no reason to kill him as long as he didn't overdo it and kill one of the guards. At worst, he would've faced off against a Teigu user and surrender, later released as long as they determined he wasn't an enemy.

His train of thought led to the commander, Najenda. Her response to his questions was truthful, especially her answer to his last question. If she can guarantee the safety of the civilians, then Tatsumi had no reason to oppose her. The rebel army is the most promising of the numerous insurgence groups, so if handing over the city to her would help start a revolution, Tatsumi was more than willing to comply.

This doesn't mean Tatsumi planned on joining the army. The probability that the Empire will react to the rebel army as a threat is definitely high. Until it seems like the rebel army has a shot at overthrowing the empire, Tatsumi will be watching by the wayside. Of course, he may lend a hand here and there, but his presence must not be known.

If this revolution was a battle between the people and the government, then Tatsumi, Hayami, and Yoshiro were the people's hidden trump cards. Trump cards that the people didn't know they had. But when the time comes when these trump cards are revealed. The end of the empire will be near.

Having decided on a course of action, a Tatsumi climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself off. He returned to the living room where a cool, refreshing glass of apple juice awaited him.

"Sebastian, what do you think of the Empire?" Tatsumi asked after he chugged down the glass of liquid. It was a perfect blend of sour and sweet. The apples came from the apple tree in Tatsumi's garden, cultivated and juiced by Sebastian himself. Sebastian took the glass from Tatsumi and answered.

"I hold the same opinion as your late father. The Empire is corrupt and contact with the Capital should be kept to a minimum." Tatsumi couldn't help but smile.

"I see… just as I suspected, father never brought me to the Capital for that reason…" The smile on his face originated from the relief that his parents knew of the empires corruption and refused abide by its evils. "Sebastian, which government official is most likely to support a revolt against the empire?"

"From my knowledge, Governor Shidou is the most expressive of his hate towards corruption. Though after the incident where he was nearly killed by a hired mercenary, his complaints have died down. But privately, his sentiment is just as strong." Tatsumi's eyes widened and he gave Sebastian a shocked look.

"Uncle Shidou is still in office?" Governor Shidou was a good friend of Tatsumi's father. He often gave young Tatsumi lessons on politics. He's been working in the Heliyx government for over 30 years now. "Isn't he like almost 65 years old now? Why hasn't he retired?" Tatsumi asked.

"Governor Shidou is too passionate about his job to retire." Tatsumi sighed.

"Well, can you arrange a meeting with uncle Shidou for me?" Tatsumi asked. Sebastian bowed in consent and Tatsumi smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Three days later, Tatsumi found himself waiting patiently in the private office of governor Shidou inside the Heliyx city hall. With passive assistance from Sebastian, the support for the rebel army has skyrocketed. _Sebastian's influence is much more impressive than I expected._ Tatsumi thought with a small sweatdrop. Sebastian didn't do anything special. All he did was say something along the lines of "the rebel army isn't evil' while out shopping and that was enough to convince hundreds of people to trust the rebel army advocates that Najenda sent into the city to raise support.

Snapping Tatsumi out of his train of thought was the sound of the door opening. In walked a man that perfectly fit the image of an elderly gentleman. His white hair was combed back. His skin, which one would expect to be wrinkling and sagging, was forcefully pulled smooth n an attempt to improve public image. But the stress in his eyes was clear and he gave off the image of a tired old man hoping for retirement.

But some of that stress disappeared when their eyes met. A small smile appeared on Shidou's face as he walked up quickly and pulled Tatsumi into a hug. Tatsumi returned he hug and smiled at his old teacher.

"Tatsumi! You've grown so big!" Shidou said with a happy smile. It had been over 10 years since they last saw each other. After learning of the deaths of Tatsumi's parents, Shidou buried himself in his work and fell into a depressing trance. The attempt on his life, which was most likely due to his anti-empire sentiment, did no help with his stress and he was really at the end of his ropes. Tatsumi returned the warm smile.

"Yeah… It's been over 10 years, uncle Shidou." Tatsumi replied.

"Sit down, we've got a lot to talk about." They began catching up on what had happened. Tatsumi sharing a general idea of what he's been doing since the death of his parents. Shidou felt incredibly conflicted about Tatsumi becoming a trained warrior and killer, but he understood that Tatsumi did what he had to. At the end of his story, Shidou sat back into his chair with a tired sigh.

"I see… a lot has happened." Shidou summed up. Tatsumi nodded. Shidou made eye contact and brought up the question that was left to the wayside. "So what's your business with me today?" The air around Shidou changed from a kind uncle to that of a politician.

"Have you heard the rumors about the rebel's army in the city?" Tatsumi asked bluntly. Shidou sighed.

"Yes, yes I have. Most of the government officials, if not all of them, have heard the rumors, but we have yet to reach a conclusion for a response." Shidou revealed.

"How many people in the government do you think secretly supports the rebels?" Tatsumi asked without reservation. Shidou's eyes widened and he looked around the room. He stood up and walked towards the door, peeking out to check if there is anyone in the hallways. He returned after confirming there was no one in the premises and spoke in a low voice.

"Recently, a representative of the empire has arrived in our city. He serves as the Empire's eyes and ears in this isolated place and has more power than any other official. He's been abusing his power in secret and yet no one can do anything against him. Other than him and two other high ranking officials who have been protecting him, everyone else would either support the rebels or take a neutral stance." Tatsumi smiled at his explanation. As expected of Shidou, he knew exactly what Tatsumi wanted to hear. Shidou saw his smile and frowned. "Tatsumi, what are you planning?"

"Just thinking of giving the rebel army a hand in their takeover. Give me the name, appearance and some information on the representative and his partners. I will take care of them by the end of the week." Shidou's eyes widened to epic proportions.

"What?! Are you-" Shidou started to question what Tatsumi's sanity but he stopped himself.

Tatsumi was a warrior now. In order to oppose the Empire, he is willing to bloody his hands. He was doing something that neither Shidou nor Tatsumi father dared to do. Oppose the empire. They, who were the adults, submitted to the Empire. They fought indirectly or avoided the Empire's influence, but neither stood up the millennial superpower. But Tatsumi was different.

Swallowing nervously, Shidou nodded.

"A-alright. I will give you the names and portraits of the three. I'll gather some information on their movements too. Tatsumi. This is all I can do, I'll leave the rest to you." Tatsumi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Leave it to me."

* * *

Najenda scanned over her nervous troops. Numbering at 500 men, this was the assault force that would overthrow the government of the city of Heliyx today. The city was less than half a mile away, and soon, their presence would be detected by the city guards. This wasn't her troops' first battle, but it was their first significant and critical mission, so no one could really blame them for being tense.

Najenda herself didn't feel anything sort of nervousness, but she did hold no small amount of curiosity. Yesterday, Tatsumi abruptly showed up in her camp again and suggested that they begin their rebellion the next day. When Najenda asked for details, Tatsumi only responded with:

" _Everything is ready, all you have to do is walk in."_

Normally, Najenda would've most definitely ignored him. But she was planning on rebelling within the next week anyways and her troops were ready, so she decided to see what Tatsumi had ready for them. Of course, she wasn't so naive as to blindly trust their eccentric 'ally', so she brought the majority of her troops while leaving behind a small message force that would deliver news of her defeat to the rest of the rebel army should she not return within a day.

Even if she falls into a trap and dies, the rebel army will live on. With that as assurance, she brought her troops to the gates of Heliyx. The city guards assembled the moment they came into view. Hundreds of bows and arrows were pointed towards them. Najenda narrowed her eyes. _Did that boy trick me?_

Her silent question was answered almost immediately by a loud. commanding voice.

"Stand down! Lower your weapons!" The voice bellowed. Reacting to the very familiar voice, the city guards all lowered their weapons. A figure walked out of the city and up to Najenda who was perched on a horse. Nothing about the man's appearance stood out. His buzz cut hair was black but the skin of his scalp made it look dark grey instead. His body shape was bulky, but not extremely buff. His height was average but he wore a uniform that represented his high ranking.

"Apologies for my tardiness. I am captain Gerald of the Heliyx city police force. Our city welcomes your presence, Commander Najenda." Najenda's eyes widened slightly.

"You know my name?" She asked. The man nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, we need to know who's in charge from today on after all. Nearly the entire city knows that the rebel army is coming and we welcome you with open arms." The man replied. Najenda was confused, extremely confused.

Last time she checked, the city wasn't that welcoming. It's true that there were a lot of supporters for their cause, but for the police force to support them too was extremely odd. After all, no matter how you spin it, rebels are opponents to public order and therefore enemies of the police.

In any case, her surprise comes after the rebellion. As long as they can successfully occupy the city, she can sleep easy.

"I see. In that case, please lead us to the city hall. I would be grateful if you could explain the situation too." The captain saluted and nodded.

"Of course. Follow me."

As they walked, Captain Gerald summarized the situation in the city.

The city of Heliyx was isolated geographically from the rest of the empire and therefore very difficult to manage from the capital. But it was a trade center and extremely wealthy, which means that Empire couldn't just ignore its presence like a smaller city. The greedy higher ups in the Empire's national government, in order to take gain whatever wealth they could get from the city, placed heavy taxes on the citizens and appointed a representative to oversee the situation in the city.

Due to the high taxes and corrupt representative, the citizens of the city suffered. Over 50% struggled to get by day to day, while those who were more wealthy clicked their tongues at the Empire who was clearly trying to siphon their hard earned money.

As time went on, the sentiment of the city became more and more anti-empire. They were basically a country by themselves beforehand, operating independently from the Empire, having little to no contact, and so the thought of succession became more and more attractive for the people of Heliyx.

Of course, they didn't dare to act on that because of the presence of the Empire's representative. The appointed official, Governor Bohr, was tasked of sending a status report once every month to the Empire. If he stops, that means something has happened to him. If it is discovered that the city has rebelled, the Empire would crush them in an instant.

The vast majority of the city knew this risk and therefore stayed quiet. The vocal minority was taken care of by Governor Bohr behind the scenes.

But recently, a ray of hope lit up the city. The presence of the rebel army was something that the citizens have prayed for years. Their presence was incredibly welcome, but people were still unable to shake their fear of being silenced should they speak up. This fear prevented them from voicing their support, while those who had more courage openly.

The event that changed everything was the mysterious death of Governor Bohr. His body, along with the bodies of his two cohorts. Was found in a carriage in the middle of a random street. The carriage driver didn't notice their deaths until they arrived at their destination, a pub in the middle of town. When his passengers didn't respond to his announcement of arrival, the carriage driver went into the carriage and found the bodies of the three slumped in their seats, a thin line of blood rolling down a slit in their throats.

The carriage driver was beyond shocked since he didn't hear a single thing despite being barely 2 meters from the passengers, separated by a thin curtain.

But once the initial shock past, a sense of relief and release filled his body and he began cheering. His cheers attracted the attention of passersby and soon, the happy news of Bohr's death spread throughout the city.

Unnoticed by everyone, a pair of piercing green eyes watched the situation from high above. Confirming the situation was progressing as he wanted, the shadow of the figure disappeared from the sky.

With the death of Bohr and the citizens of Heliyx began openly showing their support of the rebels, which is the situation that Najenda now found herself in. Riding down the streets on her horse, thousands of people were lined up on the sides of the roads, cheering for her on her way to the city hall.

And with this, the Heliyx Revolution, which would be marked down in history as the beginning of the greatest revolution in the history of the world, came to a relatively uneventful end.

At least, on the surface.

A month passed and the scheduled letter from Governor Bohr did not arrive at the Capital of the Empire. Noticing the oddity, the higher-ups of the empire conducted an investigation and found out about the rebel takeover in the city of Heliyx. This revelation pushed the higher-ups to take action immediately.

But with large portions of their troops allocated to fight in the conquest of Archana and the suppressing of the rebellion of the northern tribe, they were hesitant to send troops to the southwestern edge of the country.

And so, they decided to send in a single individual to deal with the resistance leaders before retaking the city with brute force.

An assassin raised to be a killing machine, one of the Empire's most dangerous trump cards. A young girl in her late teens. Night black hair, blood red eyes. Her role in the aftermath of the Heliyx Revolution would go completely unnoticed by the public and by history.

* * *

It was dawn, a month and a half after Najenda and her troops were warmly welcomed into Heliyx. Even though the sky was still rather dark, the streets were already busy with people walking around, grabbing breakfast or heading to work. The city was relaxed and still kinda sleepy, with nothing to fear and nothing to hide.

Which is why a hooded figure stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the streets. Akame frowned at the raised eyebrows she was receiving. _Should I take the cloak off? It's supposed to make me blend in, but it's having the opposite effect._ The chances that her appearance will be recognized inside a distant city like Heliyx is little to none, but there is still a risk. After debating her options, she made her decision and took off her hood. Her night-black hair glistened under the morning sun and she shook her head, feeling rather refreshed. She didn't dare take off her cloak entirely, since that would reveal the peculiar katana strapped to her waist.

 _First things first, identify my targets. My orders were to 'deal with the rebel leaders' and I got no information, so this might take a while._ She thought to herself as she walked around, looking for a suitable inn. Her orders didn't contain a time limit, so she naturally assumed she had some time to research before doing anything, which all meant she'll be staying in the city for a while.

She wandered around the city, but couldn't find a suitable place to live. She wanted a place where her humble appearance wouldn't stand out, so high-class inns were out, which consequently wiped out 80% of the inns in this trade center of a city. She also wanted a place where people are relaxed and knowledgeable of the internal affairs, which went on to wipe out another 19% of her options. But for the sake of her mission, she kept on looking.

She searched the city for hours. It wasn't until late afternoon that she finally gave up and decided to just stay in a random inn for the time being. It was at this time that a voice called out to her.

"Hey, the black haired lady over there, you with the cloak." Akame immediately knew the voice was directed at her and she narrowed her eyes, her mind on full alert. She turned to look at the person who called out to her and evaluated him.

It was a teenager around her age. Brown hair, green eyes. He wore nice clothes, but not gaudy enough to make him look like a noble. He was taller than Akame by half ahead, his build was hidden under his clothes so Akame couldn't immediately evaluate his combat prowess.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Akame asked with a small frown. There was a minimal chance that this man was an enemy, but as an assassin, she must always be on guard. The man smiled and walked up to her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tatsumi. I've never seen you around here before, if you need help finding a place to stay, I can help." Akame's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"How do you know I'm looking for a place to stay?" Her hand slowly reached behind her, poised to draw her katana without looking too conspicuous. Tatsumi shrugged.

"I've been out here for some time now and you've passed by this area no less than three times already. That combined with your traveler's attire, I assumed you were looking for a palace to stay." Akame looked into his eyes for deception and saw none, so she relaxed and her hand fell by her side.

"I'm sorry, often times there are people who try to take advantage of my situation so please excuse my caution. My name is Akame and yes, I am having some trouble finding a place to stay." Tatsumi nodded with a small smile.

"There no need to apologize, nice to meet you Akame-san. I know my way around here pretty well, if there's some specific inn or environment you want, I'll try my best to get you there." Tatsumi offered with a smile. Akame returned the smile and nodded.

"If possible, I'd like somewhere then affordable and not too formal. If the people there are friendly, that'd be great too. Also, if possible, I'd like to find somewhere I can obtain information. I want to be updated on what's going on around the area." Akame took Tatsumi offer without reservation. Of course, she carefully worded her requirements so that none of them raised suspicion. Tatsumi nodded with a thoughtful face.

"Hmmm… if that's all, then Tazuna's tavern seems like the place. The rooms aren't luxurious, but it's clean and cheap. The owners are incredibly friendly and all rumors will pass through that place one way or another. The only downside is it's a bit rowdy and fights sometimes break out." Tatsumi recommended after some thought. Akame nodded, that sounded a lot better than the inns she's checked.

"It sounds perfect, where is it?" Tatsumi nodded and turned around.

"Follow me!" Tatsumi guided Akame to Tazuna's tavern, where Akame decided to settle down. She thanked him and he waved off her offer for repayment, opting for a small meal together. It was evening when they finally separated and Akame went back to her room. The bed was stiff and the blankets were thin, but Akame was perfectly fine with that. Her mind wandered to the young man that really helped her out and smiled.

She was unusually lucky today.

* * *

Tatsumi was unusually lucky today. While helping Sebastian with his shopping, he spotted a peculiar figure. It was a beautiful girl with night black hair and beautiful red eyes. Those eyes, Tatsumi will never forget those eyes. Immediately, Tatsumi raised his guard and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

 _She's from a few years back, part of the elite seven…. Akame was it? I expected the Empire to respond sometime soon, but instead of bringing in troops, they sent in an assassin instead?_ To Tatsumi, this was a hundred times more dangerous than if they just sent in a few hundred soldiers, simply because the skill difference was between the elite seven and common soldiers is like the sky and the earth. To deal with imperial troops, Tatsumi just had to take care of the commander and the rebel army will take care of the rest. But in this case, Najenda's protection fell on him.

In order to ensure the rebel's kept their promise of protecting the citizens, Tatsumi decided to stay in the city. After a month, Tatsumi confirmed that they were, in fact, doing as they promised and thought about leaving to return to his journey, but then Sebastian pointed out a small fact.

The empire wouldn't allow a major city like Heliyx to fall and stay under the control of rebels. They are bound to respond. And so, Tatsumi decided to stay a bit longer until all the rebel army troops all gather at the city.

And just as he feared, the Empire responded and in the worst way possible. _What should I do? Lure her out of her city and fight her? Wait for her to take action against the rebel leaders and respond?_ Tatsumi had no doubts that Akame was after the rebel leaders. That's what assassins do.

 _Wait a minute. The empire shouldn't have any sort of information on Najenda, all the sources of information they had in this city was eliminated by me that night. In that case, Akame will definitely have to conduct her own investigation…_ A plan formulated inside of Tatsumi's mind. Half a battle is the preparation and Tatsumi had a significant advantage in that department. With a small smile, he sent Sebastian to continue shopping and went after the black haired girl.

After observing her for a few minutes, he realized her intentions. She went into an inn, and after a minute, came back out. A small frown marred her face and she headed off down the street. Tatsumi peeked into the inn and saw that it was a high-class hotel that is for wealthy merchants and traveling nobles.

He looked at Akame's figure disappearing into another hotel down the street and felt a hint of pity for the poor girl. _She's going to be out here for a while. There are less than 5 low-class inns in the entirety of this city._ "Ah." An idea hit him and he unintentionally let out a sound. This could be a good chance to keep an eye on the girl.

He rushed back to the shopping district where he found Sebastian picking out some meat from a friendly butcher. Sebastian noticed Tatsumi was back and respectfully asked for the reason.

"Sebastian, where's a decent, low-class inn where you can gather information?" Without asking why, Sebastian replied with the name, location, and services of Tazuna's tavern. Tatsumi nodded and thanked him before rushing off to the district where a Tazuna's tavern was. He sat at a nearby cafe, waiting for Akame. As he expected, she wandered by, but he didn't call out to her. As the day went on, Akame passed through the area again and again, finally, with the sun at the edge of the horizon, thinking it was about time, Tatsumi stepped up to Akame.

He treated this as their first meeting, which is technically true since the last time, Akame didn't know who Tatsumi was. He spun his words so that they hid his intentions without lying. Someone of Akame's caliber should easily be able to discern insincerity, so Tatsumi decided the best way to trick himself into an honest mindset is to treat Akame like a client. Having dealt with hundreds of requests from villagers and travelers, it was a simple task,

And it worked, Akame lowered her guard and asked him for help. Her request was like Tatsumi predicted. _Just as I planned._ Tatsumi thought with a smirk after separating from Akame at Tazuna's tavern.

Why would Tatsumi help Akame like that? There were quite a few reasons. First, he can now safely keep track of the information Akame receives, maybe even manipulate that information. He also knows where she resides, so he has an obvious information advantage. Finally, by establishing a friendly connection, he might be able to dig out some information from her.

 _I should go warn Najenda._ With that thought in mind, he headed towards the city hall.

* * *

Akame strolled through the city with a small frown on her face. A week has passed and she wasn't making much progress. All she managed to find out was that the Empire's representative died the night before the rebel's marched into the city and that the takeover afterward was entirely without resistance.

She also managed to find out the name the rebel's commander - Najenda. But that was it. How did Governor Bohr die? Rumors were that he and two other men died soundlessly in a carriage. If that was true, then that means the rebels have a trained assassin in their forces. This makes Akame's job more difficult.

She released a small sigh, there were many things to worry about, but right now, she had to focus on her ongoing task.

Getting food.

The empire took care of her food and shelter, as well as her clothing and weapons as long as she performed her jobs properly. She honestly had no need for money. In the past, missions that required her to stay in one place for a long time always took place in a small to medium sized village. In that case, she traded in her abilities for food, like hunting for the village. But in a big city, that wasn't an option.

Akame inserted her hand into her pocket and poked around aimlessly, finding nothing but spare change. She pulled out everything and looked at her palm with blank eyes. There was just enough to buy a small loaf of stale bread. On queue, her stomach growled and she slumped over, a small rain cloud appearing over her head as she sulked.

"Akame-san? What's with the depressed look? Did something happen?" She looked up and met face to face with the young man that helped her find her inn a few days ago. His right eyebrow was raised with a questioning look on his face.

"Tatsumi-san, good evening. It's nothing, I'm just… in a bit of a pinch." Akame greeted politely. Tatsumi tilted his head until his eyes fell on the pitiful sight in her palms. An 'ah, I see…' look appeared on his face as he connected the dots.

"... If you're having trouble finding a job, I can help. But…" He looked up at the orange sky patched with black shadows. It was late into the afternoon, in a few hours, most shops would be closing and people would be on their way back home. A small growl resonated in the air and a Tatsumi smile a bit. "...how about we get you some food first?" There was a small pause.

"...Thanks."

* * *

Dinner was an interesting experience for Tatsumi. Akame's appetite defied all known laws of the universe and the amount of food she managed to consume completely blew away common sense. _The empire must have a separate food budget for her alone._ Tatsumi always wondered where all the tax money the Empire collected went to, he could kinda guess now.

Akame felt that it was too shameful to just leech off of Tatsumi's kindness, so naturally, she asked if there was anything she could do to repay her. Tatsumi responded with a shrug and replied, "Don't worry too much about it." To Tatsumi, the amount he spent was not even at the level of pocket change. But Akame insisted so he tapped his chin. "Just do me a favor later. I don't know what I'll have you do, but don't worry, it won't be anything morally wrong or dangerous." He said nonchalantly. Akame was a bit hesitant of agreeing to something as ambiguous as a favor, but nodded once he promised not to take advantage of the favor to do anything suspicious.

And so, after dinner, they wandered around the streets talking. They talked about their past, or in both cases, falsified pasts. Akame's story was that she came from a low-income family living in the capital, where she joined a merchants guild and became an apprentice. She was sent to Heliyx in order to search for business partners. Tatsumi told his story as the son of a wealthy family, spending his entire life in Heliyx.

Both stories were prepared beforehand in case anyone asks.

"Tatsumi-san, do you have any siblings?" Akame asked out of curiosity. Tatsumi shook his head.

"No, I am the only child… but I have two close friends who are like siblings to me." Tatsumi said fondly. Akame smiled at the look on Tatsumi's face. "What about you? Akame-san." Akame stopped walking all of a sudden. Tatsumi noticed and turned to look at her.

A pained expression was present on Akame's face. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked. Akame looked away, up into the sky that was rapidly approaching a state of darkness.

"...I have a little sister. She's… having some health problems and I'm really worried." She whispered only loud enough for Tatsumi to hear. _… That little girl I saved a while back huh?_ He remembered the girl who had called Akame 'onee-chan'. That day in the tomb, after saving her and her friends from the gravekeepers, he followed them and kept an eye on them.

After reaching a safe spot, Akame's sister and her group had consumed small pills. That was either medication… or a drug. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed angrily at the thought, but quickly wiped his expression.

"Is there no cure?" Tatsumi inquired with concern. Akame closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"The more we try to fix it… the worst it gets." At this point, Tatsumi was sure of it. _Withdrawal symptoms. Drugs huh?_

Akame was telling him too much. She knew this. But she couldn't help it. The frustration and anxiety that's been building up ever since she learned of Kurome's physical dependence on doping pills finally had a chance to be released. But along with her worry, just a hint of anger also escaped.

"Even now, my sister is suffering, and yet I was sent to this faraway city… to make matters worse, my trusted friends whom I could entrust her safety to have been sent to war in a faraway land. They are all at risk, but I can't do anything… this powerlessness, I hate it." She ranted bitterly. Without even thinking about it, her anger towards the empire had slipped out. Even though she herself was not aware of what she was implying, Tatsumi caught on. His eyes widened and he stopped walking.

Akame who didn't notice until a few steps later turned around confused. She saw the look of shock on Tatsumi face and an apologized. "Sorry, I bet you didn't want to hear me complain." Tatsumi shook his head once he snapped out of his trance.

"No, no, I was just… saddened by your situation. If there's anything I can do to help, please don't be afraid to ask." Tatsumi covered up quickly. Akame nodded with a thankful smile and they continued walking.

"Tatsumi-san, can I ask you something?" Akame suddenly asked. Tatsumi nodded. "Recently, I heard that an insurgency occurred in this city. What happened?" Tatsumi smiled slightly.

"An insurgency group by the name of the rebel army has taken over the city government. But don't worry, if anything, that's a good thing." Tatsumi replied. Akame tilted her head.

"A good thing? Why?" Tatsumi pointed at a nearby stall.

"Before the insurgency, a representative from the capital frequently abused his powers to impose heavy taxes on the people. Despite the obvious corruption, no one dared to speak up against him. That is, until he was found dead in a carriage. The day after, the rebel army marched into the city and was welcomed with open arms. Ever since, business has thrived, poverty decreased, and the ever-present unease has disappeared." Tatsumi said happily. Akame narrowed her eyes at one piece of information Tatsumi had leaked.

"Found dead in a carriage? What happened to him?" A small smile appeared on Tatsumi's lips, one that went unnoticed. He tapped his chin and made a face as if thinking.

"From what I've heard, his body was found dead in the back of a carriage along with two other corrupt officials. All three have died mysteriously without signs of being attacked. The driver of the carriage also said that he didn't hear anything on the trip. I'm not sure what could've killed them. Divine intervention maybe?" Tatsumi joked. Akame frowned. _Without visible wounds? That would mean there is a high chance he was poisoned…_ If what Tatsumi said was true, then it's more likely that the deed was done by a government official who secretly supported the rebels. She decided to leave the deducing for later and turned to Tatsumi with a small smile.

"If Tatsumi-san is saying it's a good thing, then I guess I was worried for nothing. Out of curiosity, who's the leader of the rebels? I would love to meet her once." She asked naturally. Tatsumi nodded.

"The commander of the rebel army is commander Najenda. As for her appearance… ah right, the day after tomorrow, she'll be performing a public speech in the park at the center of the city." Tatsumi informed with a smile. "If you're interested… you should come." He said. Akame nodded happily at the chance.

Blinded by the new information, the dangerous glint in Tatsumi's eyes and edge in his voice went unnoticed.

On the day of Najenda's speech, hundreds of people gathered at the city park located at the center of the city. The park was a work of art. Brick paved paths went around the roughly 2 square mile area. A large lake covered a large area of the western side and a fountain could be found at the center of the park. The park was decorated with plants, flowers, trees and was a paradise in a busy city like Heliyx. Najenda's speech took place in a large opening near the eastern edge of the park where a small hill overlooked a large grassy area.

Her speech mainly covered her agenda for the city and the goal of the rebel army. Her natural charisma, combined with her passion and noble goal of fighting against corruption enamored the audience. Her voice wasn't loud, yet it reached the ears of everybody who gathered there as clear as the morning air.

Among the audience stood a young pair. Tatsumi had brought Akame to listen to Najenda's speech as per her request and they both attentively listened to the speech. A small smile appeared on Tatsumi's face at the end for two reasons. First, he was glad that his home was in good hands. He didn't sense alternative motives behind Najenda's words, nor did they seem false. She was willing to give her life for the cause, and a woman whom Tatsumi could trust. The other reason was the girl beside him.

He flashed back to the conversation he had with Najenda a few days ago.

" _An assassin sent by the empire? Are you certain?" Najenda asked with a frown. Tatsumi nodded._

" _Without a doubt." He replied with certainty. Najenda narrowed her eyes._

" _And how can you be so sure?" Tatsumi closed his eyes._

" _I have my ways. Instead of interrogating me, how should we deal with her?" Tatsumi asked while forcefully diverting the conversation away from him. Najenda sighed at Tatsumi's evasiveness but nodded._

" _How strong is she?" Najenda inquired._

" _Probably my level." Tatsumi said. Through Yoshiro's updates, Tatsumi was certain that the members of the elite seven could go toe to toe with him in upfront combat. Akame especially. Najenda frowned at his statement._

" _In that case, there's no one in our forces right now that could match her. It will take at least another month for the main forces of our army to gather here. Do you think she'll make a move before then?" Tatsumi shook his head._

" _It's hard to say. Most likely, she received orders to take down the leaders of the rebels, but no information on who the leaders were. Even if that's the case, unless you cease interactions with the public, she'll found out who you are within weeks. From there, it's a simple matter to take your life." Najenda crossed her arms and the tapping of a finger against metal resounded in the room. There was no way she could cease interactions with the public. She had the duty of informing the citizens of her plans and there's a high chance of distrust and suspicion arising if she stops. There's also no way she could bring an army with her everywhere, and from what she's seen, ten guards was not nearly enough to stop someone of Tatsumi's caliber._

" _This is troubling…" Najenda whispered. She looked up at Tatsumi and saw a glint in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "So? What do you propose? You have a plan don't you?"_

" _I'm the only one who can protect you from her. So all we have to do is bait a confrontation between you and her. I'll purposely give her information on you and once she ascertains your appearance and identity, we'll lead her out of the city and confront her there. Even if we can't kill her, we can drive her off. By the time she reports back to the empire and a larger force is sent, the main forces of the rebels would already be here." Najenda sent him a baffled look._

" _You're either very brave or very stupid, proposing to use me as bait in front of me." Najenda said without anger, just pure surprise. Tatsumi smiled._

" _And that's why she'll never expect it either."_

In the end, Najenda agreed without an alternative option. Everything since has gone more or less according to plan, except for one small detail.

Akame herself.

While listening to Najenda's speech, a conflicted look appeared on her face. For the first time in a year, she began consciously questioning the empire. Najenda's passionate speech, the cheers of support from the people. They brought flashbacks to the experiences she had when she was captured by the Oarburgh clan. Her suffering sister, the anti-empire sentiment of the public, the empire's power abuse, all of these were revealed to her back then. Yet she turned a blind eye, after all, these were all shown to her by her 'enemy'.

But this time… those same truths were shown to her by a 'friend'. Tatsumi who helped her assimilate into the city without knowing her hidden motives held that same sentiment.

Because of that, she, for the first time, began consciously doubting the empire.

Tatsumi noticed that look and clenched his fists. The idle question that popped into his head the other day received a definitive answer. _This girl can be saved._

Akame was an assassin of the empire. Her objective is to kill Najenda. Therefore, she was Tatsumi's enemy.

But at the same time, she was a victim of the empire. Raised as a weapon for the empire, she was bound by the Empire's teachings. But now, there was a chance to free her.

If she was willing to open her eyes to the truth, then Tatsumi will help her. If she looks away and ignores the conflict in her heart, then Tatsumi will be the one to end her life.

Conflict and resolve. The two people who held those polar opposite sentiments clashed under the cloak of darkness a day later.

* * *

Akame hopped swiftly and silently from roof to roof under the dim moonlight. Her shadow was a blur and her presence was suppressed to a minimum. Her eyes were fixed on the carriage that was moving swiftly through the empty streets of Heliyx. Her red eyes narrowed and her form disappeared once again.

Najenda's eyes casually looked towards the spot where Akame last stood. Her focus dropped from the rooftops to the nearby alley where a figure stood with his back against the wall. Tatsumi tilted his head upward and smiled when he spotted a blur.

Slowly, the carriage carrying Najenda crossed the city towards the hills southeast. The destination was a small rebel army camp… or at least that's what it looks like. It was an empty camp set up in order to sell the story that 'Najenda is checking on her troops that have been positioned southeast of the city'. This story was full of holes if one looked closely, yet Akame fell for it brilliantly. Partially because it's barely 24 hours since she first discovered her target, and suddenly a perfect assassination opportunity appeared, she didn't have nearly enough time to investigate the situation. The other part was her inner turmoil. She kept a calm appearance, yet a storm of confusion was raging inside her heart. She doubted the empire. She questioned her doubt. She desperately wanted to clear up her head and her mission was in the way. This subconscious sentiment drove her right into the trap hastily set out before her.

But years of devilish training and dozens of mission have hammered professionalism into her. Despite making the mistake of choosing to attack the target hastily, the attack itself was carried out with deadly perfection. She stealthily followed the carriage out of the city. If Najenda wasn't aware of her presence and consciously searched for her, there was no way Akame would've been detected. Akame waited, like a panther poised to attack her prey, she looked for an opening. Soon, the carriage passed through a small piece of forestry right outside of the camp.

The dim moonlight disappeared under the cover of black clouds and the world was engulfed with darkness for an instant.

In that instant. Akame slit the throat of her target.

In the pitch black carriage, Akame's katana released an ominous aura, one that radiated death. One-cut Killer - Murasame pulsed as if angered by the fact that it was unable to taste the blood of its target.

Najenda lowered the metal prosthetic arm that she used to block Akame's attack and landed a kick on Akame's abdomen. Both of them flew out of the carriage and landed on opposite sides of the road. With the sound of carriage walls shattering, the carriage driver quickly urged the horse on and swiftly left the scene, leaving both women in the forest with scraps of shattered wood between them.

"Who are you!?" Najenda roared. Without responding, Akame lifted her sword to her face and pointed it straight at her target. Her eyes narrowed and a wave of killing intent washed over Najenda.

"Eliminate." Akame declared coldly before lowering her center of gravity ready to dash. Suddenly, her senses began blaring in warning and she rolled forward. A blade passed over her head, shaving off strands of hair. She rolled onto her feet and turned around to face the assailant when she felt a force strike the back of her head.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, releasing a silent scream. Her vision blurred but her years of training allowed her to barely retain consciousness. Her muddled mind barely registered the signs of movement and she lifted her katana to block the death that rapidly approached her. The impact sent her sliding back several meters, but the attacker was not so kind as to give her time to recover, instantly appearing next to her and a flurry of strikes rained down on the disoriented Akame.

Each strike had enough strength to send tremors through Akame's body. In the first place, Akame's build wasn't fit for blocking, which is why she honed her parrying skills to the peak, yet in her current state, she was completely unable to bring out her technique. Her mind was wavering on the border of consciousness and she struggled to regain equal ground.

A strong force struck her blade and her arms flew up, exposing her flank. She felt a force approaching her exposed stomach and she reacted. The quiet sound of flesh ripping was completely covered by the impact that was blocked by Akame's knee. Murasame glinted under a ray of moonlight and attacked the assailant who hopped back and stopped their onslaught.

Akame took a deep breath to slow her breathing and licked the open wound at the corner of her mouth, the taste of fresh blood and iron filling her mouth. The sharp pain from biting her lip open was enough to clear her head. With her mind now in perfect order, she glared at the attacker only for her mind to cloud once again with shock.

His brown hair swaying in the wind, his light green eyes looked at Akame impassively. With a beautiful steel sword hanging from his right hand, Tatsumi stood in a relaxed stance in front of Akame.

"T-Tatsumi?!" Akame involuntarily exclaimed in surprise. It never crossed her mind that Tatsumi would become her opponent, after all, it was him who provided her with most of her information. _Unless… he did it on purpose to bait me?! How did he know I was an assassin?!_ Akame glared at her benefactor and dropped into a stance.

Tatsumi silently evaluated Akame, more specifically, her sword. _That sword is dangerous…_ He could tell that much just from the ominous aura it was expelling.

"Tatsumi, be careful. That katana is special. One-cut Killer - Murasame. Living up to its title, a single cut means instant death." Najenda informed. Being a former general of the empire, she instantly recognized the infamous one-cut killer. Akame had bolted towards Najenda the moment she realized Najenda was about to give away information on her weapon, but Tatsumi had intercepted her beautifully.

Their blades clashed, each strike deflected or parried at nauseating speeds. Their blades flowed from one moment to another, not stopping nor locking for even an instant. Occasionally, a punch or kick would shoot out towards an opening, only to be blocked by an elbow or a knee. They appeared to be equal, but Akame knew the truth.

Tatsumi bent back and watched as the cursed blade cruise by. His blade drew an arc towards Akame's side, too fast for her to fully dodge, leaving a small cut on the side of her waist as she hopped back. Looking at the two sides, Akame was seemingly in tatters, with various cuts around her body while Tatsumi was without a single wound, yet to the two of them, the eventual outcome was obvious.

 _I'm getting closer._ Akame thought to herself as she ignored the minor wounds and dropped back into her stance. Tatsumi's attacks were unable to leave any lasting effects while a single cut from Akame would be the end of him. Not to mention Akames uncanny ability to adapt to her opponent's style. The longer they fought, the more dangerous it becomes for Tatsumi. Eventually, they will reach a point where one misstep from Tatsumi will result in his death.

Yet the man himself didn't show any hints of fear or anxiety. There was no need.

The battle will end before they reach that point.

"Akame. Am I your enemy?" It wasn't a claim of friendship, it was a question. Akame narrowed her eyes.

"If you aren't an enemy, then why did you attack me?" She retorted. Tatsumi, without pause, answered.

"To defend Najenda." Akame frowned and her glare sharpened.

"Then that makes you my enemy." And then she lunged forward. Tatsumi fell onto the defensive and began deflected each and every strike with even greater proficiency than before. Even while facing the threat of instant death, he spoke with an eerie calmness.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked. _Because you are defending my target_. Akame didn't voice her response to his question and continued her assault. Her slashes became more fierce, her attacks more precise, aiming at each and every opening she saw, yet without fail, Tatsumi deflected them all.

"Why did you attack Najenda?" _Because those were my orders._ As her assault continued, Akame became faster, more erratic, her sword shot towards the cracks in Tatsumi's style. All her past opponents lost for this reason. She saw through them.

Yet she couldn't kill Tatsumi simply because he was faster.

"Who are you fighting for?" _The Em...pire?_ Akames movements froze for a moment and Tatsumi hopped back a few steps. She noticed her blunder and engaged, but her momentum was completely gone.

"Why are you fighting for the Empire? For the corrupt higher-ups who oppress the commoners? For the cruel system that separated you and your sister and forced her into the drug dependent state she is in now? For the evil that throws your friends onto the battlefield and pits you against your guilty conscience?" Her eyes widened and she gripped her katana with trembling arms.

"H-how do you know what happened to my sister?" Akame only ever told him that she had a sister and her sister had health issues, how did Tatsumi know that they were separated forcefully by the empire and she's heavily dependent on booster drugs? Tatsumi frowned.

"You became an adult the moment you took your first life. Isn't it about time you looked at the world with your own eyes and made your own decisions? Akame, open your eyes, the Empire is not what you think it is." He said. She froze.

She heard those words year ago, in depths of the tomb of the first emperor, surrounded by death and combat, covered in wounds. A mysterious figure, the one that saved Guy and precious sister, spoke those words to her. Words that planted a seed of doubt within her heart, one that grew, one that would sprout on this day.

"Y-you're that…" She felt a force strike the back of her head and her knees buckled. The fatigue from the long battle and mental stress that has piled up dragged her into the embrace of darkness. Through her blurry vision, she saw Tatsumi's lips move.

'Rest.'

* * *

Akame woke up in a daze. Her head pounded and her neck ached, but she managed to force her attention to her surroundings. The roof she woke up to was unfamiliar and the bed was uncomfortably nice. The room was large and spacious, with high-class decorations and sorted neatly. The first thing she did was grasp for her weapon that she kept at her bedside at all times, but as expected, it wasn't there.

Her eyes narrowed and she scanned her memories. The last thing she remembered was the fight against Tatsumi and getting knocked out like a light. She's been disarmed so without a doubt she's been captured.

"But what type of captive can sleep in such a nice bed?" She mumbled to herself. There were so many contradictions in Tatsumi's actions that the more she tried to decipher his motives, the more confused she got. _I'll think about it after I get out of here._ She scanned the room for traps, but saw none. Her eyes settled on the glass windows just to her left.

 _I have been captured right?_ She couldn't but think that with a small sweatdrop. While she was debating on whether she should just break the glass and hop out the window, the door opened.

"Good morning." She snapped her head to the familiar voice and met eye to eye with Tatsumi. He held a tray in his hands with two small teacups. Nonchalantly, without fear nor worry, he carried the tray to her bedside, pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Help yourself." He offered while picking up a teacup and began sipping at its contents.

"... What is going on?" Akame mumbled with confusion. Tatsumi smiled and shrugged.

"After I knocked you out last night, I carried you to my home. Of course, your teigu is in my possession and escaping from me without a weapon wouldn't be easy, s don't try it. For now, have some tea. I can guarantee its taste." He offered while pushing the other cup towards Akame. She picked up the cup and looked at it suspiciously. Tatsumi shook his head.

"I didn't poison it or anything, it's not like any type of poison I could get my hands on would have any on you." Akame's eyes widened. He knew about their poison resistance too? She looked at Tatsumi with wonder.

"Who are you?" She asked. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Tatsumi?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, slightly ticked off by his stupid answer.

"Why did you help us all those years back if you are working for the rebels? How do you know so much about us? About me? Why would you-" She feverishly shot out a barrage of questions and Tatsumi cut her off with a hand raise.

"I am not your enemy, nor am I the enemy of the Elite Seven." Tatsumi stated. "I have only one enemy. The Empire." Akame clenched her fists and glared at Tatsumi.

"Then you are an en-"

"Wake up already!" Tatsumi shouted. Akame instinctively jerked back at the sudden voice. Her voice lost under the pressure Tatsumi exerted.

"Why? Why is the enemy of the empire your enemy? Why would you willingly represent the Empire after everything they've done to you?! To your friends and family?! To the people of this country and those of other countries?!" Tatsumi shouted at her. Her mouth opened and she responded weakly.

"B-because those were my or-" Tatsumi threw his teacup onto the ground, the sharp sound the delicate ceramic cup shattering on the ground echoed through the room. He tightly grasped onto Akame's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Do you not have a will of your own?" His voice was a low whisper, yet to Akame's ears, it was even louder than the cup shattering. "The orders you received from the empire that forced suffering upon your sister, the orders that drenched your hands with the blood of the innocent, why do you still listen to those orders?" Akames shaky right hand caught her trembling left arm. His words were like blades that forced their way into her brain, cutting at her conscience, her logic, her emotions.

"I-I-I." She stuttered while looking into Tatsumi's eyes. Tatsumi's grip tightened to the point they started causing pain, yet she wasn't able to will herself to break free from his grasp, nor his gaze.

"I… I don't know…" Her whisper was a cry for help, a desperate plea for an answer. Tatsumi's grip loosened and he backed off. Akame looked up at him with confusion.

"If you don't know, then I'll teach you. Akame, it's time you broke free from the chains the Empire had placed on you. If you wish for it, I will show you a new way. A new path you could walk. I'll give you time to sort out your thoughts. " Tatsumi said before ending with a small smile and stood up. He opened the door to the hallway and turned his head back with a small smile. "Lunch is in an hour."

The the door closed behind Tatsumi and Akame was left alone in the room.

"... I was completely caught up in his pace…" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes free of some moisture. She suspected Tatsumi had placed her under some sort of mental manipulation, but for some reason, she didn't believe that. The look in Tatsumi's eyes held a hint of desperation, the same look as someone who was watching a stranger drown in the ocean.

She couldn't find faults in his arguments, if anything, she found numerous holes in her own. The empire that separated her precious sister from her. The look of agony on Kurome's face as she underwent withdrawal. Year by year, Akame watched as the drug slowly drained the life out of Kurome's eyes. The energy and brightness in Kurome's eyes that Akame had vowed to protect, they were slowly being consumed.

It was all because of the empire.

Without her knowing, her nails had dug into her palm, drawing a small bit of blood. The jolt of pain broke Akame out of her thoughts and she stared at her bleeding hand.

How much blood was on her hands? How many lives had she taken? How many of those lives were innocent, victims of injustice?

 _I will show you a new way. A new path you could follow._ She smudged the blood that was on her hands and closed her eyes. When they opened, a new light resided in them.

The light of resolve.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, BzS here.  
**

 **Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. I thought it would be interesting to have Tatsumi play a larger role in setting things up and so the idea for this chapter came to mind.  
**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Double Agent

**Happy Christmas, Merry New Years and Holiday Greetings everybody! (Same from the editor)**

 **Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took quite a while to write.**

 **I just wanted to thank all my readers for a wonderful year. I'm really glad I rewrote this story and I'm a lot more confident in it, although there are flaws here and there that my editor is not afraid to point out. I'm grateful that you guys were so supportive of this story and it has been incredibly fun for me to write this.**

 **As a thank you gift and a Christmas present, this DOUBLE sized chapter!**

 **Cheap advertisements and holiday greetings aside, without further adieu...**

 **Chapter 13 - Double Agent**

* * *

Under the red light of sunset, the majestic form of the Imperial Royal Palace could be seen from every corner of the capital city. Having stood a thousand years, the palace embodies the royalty and majesty of the empire. Every section of its intricate architecture speaks volumes of the talents and abilities of the creators, yet inside the audience chamber, the beautiful architecture only furthered the oppressive atmosphere.

Bathing in the dim lighting, before the emperor, Yoshiro knelt with his head low and his eyes closed. Standing beside the young emperor who sat on his throne with a small frown, Prime Minister Honest stroked his beard as he observed the young man. At the bottom of the stairs, before the throne, standing to both sides of the red carpet that led from the door to the throne, stood 6 men, 3 on each side. Each man had enormous political and economic power, standing at the top of the Empires political hierarchy and the acting advisors of the young emperor.

"Do you know why you've been called here?" One of the men to the left asked. Yoshiro slowly opened his eyes.

"No." He replied simply. Another man growled and yelled in an angry voice.

"Don't lie! You-" Prime Minister Honest clapped his hands once and the man instantly closed his mouth. The silent message of 'You're before the emperor, calm yourselves' was communicated through a single gesture. Honest placed his hands behind his waist and looked down at Yoshiro.

"Less than a week ago, Akame betrayed us and defected to the rebels." Honest said. "And you are suspected to be a potential traitor as well." Yoshiro's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up.

"What!? There's no way that Ak-" He yelled while facing the emperor and his advisors, but a wave of anger exploded from the advisors. The sharp looks of anger and suspicious silenced Yoshiro and he quickly returned to a kneeling position. "I ask for your forgiveness, your majesty. I spoke out of line." He apologized quickly. The young emperor shook his head.

"You're forgiven, I understand this is shocking news." Yoshiro closed his eyes, silently sorting out the news.

"...Is this true?" He asked hesitantly.

"We heard this directly from Akame's sister, Kurome. It appears her sister had attempted to convince her to defect together. Needless to say, the traitor failed." One of the men said. Yoshiro stayed silent after hearing the undeniable truth.

"You are under suspicion for treason due to your association, yet thanks to your years of service for the empire, you've been granted a chance to prove your loyalty." Prime Minister Honest announced. "Our scouts have discovered a rebel camp 300 miles southeast of the Capital. Exterminate them." It was a suicide mission with the death penalty waiting if he failed. Yoshiro looked up at the emperor and Honest with cold, ruthless eyes.

"Yes, your honor."

* * *

Yoshiro stepped out of the audience chamber and began walking towards the room where he knew his mission details awaited. As he stepped by a window, he stopped for a moment and looked outside, relishing the sweet release from the oppressive atmosphere inside the room.

Outside the window, the sun had disappeared off the horizon and the red sky had transformed into the dark indigo of night. He closed his eyes and smiled, recalling a scene from the night before under the same sky.

 _Yoshiro strolled through the almost empty streets of the empire under the dark indigo night sky. The uncanny way hundreds of thousands of people disappeared the moment night arrived never failed to send shivers down his spine. Comparing to the congested streets of the empire during the daytime, the few dozen men and woman walking around might as well not exist._

 _He took a bite out of the pastry he held in his right hand. It was a simple meat bun stuffed with pork and vegetables, fried to a golden crisp. A single bite causes scorching hot meat juice to burn the insides of your mouth. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all._

 _While thinking this, he nonchalantly turned and strolled into an empty alleyway, after confirming no one was within sight range, he took the last bite of his meat bun and called out to the presence that had been following him for the past hour._

" _You can come out now." A figure dropped down from the rooftops about twenty steps away from Yoshiro and he raised an eyebrow. "Akame? Weren't you sent to Heliyx to find and kill a rebel leader? You're back already?" Akame frowned slightly, hesitating as if conflicted over what to say. Yoshiro's confusion rose to a new level, having never seen such hesitation from the red-eyed girl._

" _What's wrong? Did something happen?" Yoshiro asked, now slightly alarmed. Akame took a deep breath._

" _Yoshiro, defect from the empire with me."_

" _...eh?" Yoshiro immediately checked the surroundings for observers or some form of surveillance, and found none. "Eh? Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Once he confirmed they were the only ones around, he involuntarily released a screech that was completely out of character. "A-are you serious? What happened?!" Yoshiro yelled in succession._

" _... I met someone in Heliyx. He opened my eyes to the truth that was right in front of me this entire time. Yoshiro, our blind loyalty to the empire had clouded our conscience and tricked our morals. For what purpose have we been killing so many people? Realize the truth Yoshiro. We shouldn't be fighting for the Empire." Akame said with regret and a hint of desperation in her voice. Yoshiro grew silent after hearing her speech. With his hair overshadowing his eyes, Akame was unable to see the look on his face. Slowly, he raised his face and a murderous look was directed at Akame._

" _...Don't screw with me, you think the empire will just let you leave?" Yoshiro asked while pulling out his blades from behind his back. Akame grit her teeth and laid her hand on her katana, dropping into a combat stance._

" _Yoshiro, you are coming with me. I failed to convince Kurome, I will not fail again." Yoshiro smiled darkly and spun his daggers in his hands. The back of the blade glided along his fingers in a fluid motion and he looked at Akame condescendingly._

" _You think you can beat me?" A wave of killing intent washed over Akame and she held her breath. The Elite Seven had a ranking system based on the order of the completion of the initial trial, but the rankings could change through a duel between two members. Gozuki encouraged these duels since competition cultivates growth, and so the lower rankings of the Elite seven constantly changed. The only ones who retained their positions throughout all the years were Najasho and Yoshiro._

 _Akame had never once defeated Yoshiro in a duel. Yoshiro would always use the surroundings and his stealth to his advantage and checkmate Akame before she could do anything. Even worse, she was now in a situation where she can't lay even a scratch on her opponent with Murasume, and he would be holding nothing back._

 _But she didn't waver and she tightened her grip on her Teigu._

 _Seeing that, a smile appeared on Yoshiro's face and his killing intent disappeared and he sheathed his daggers. Akame's eyes widened in confusion, silently asking Yoshiro what his intentions were._

" _It seems you are serious. I'm glad." He said softly. Seeing his expression only further confused Akame, who slowly released her grip on Murasame._

" _W-what are you-"_

" _But I can't come with you." Akame's eyes returned to a glare._

" _As I said, you are coming with me even if I have to-"_

" _I am different from you and the other five." Yoshiro interrupted in a loud voice. Akame took a step back at the anger in his voice. "You performed your acts with eyes blinded by the teachings of the empire. You guys are not at fault, the empire is responsible for raising you that way. But I am different. I performed the same acts knowing what I was doing, knowing who my victims were. That responsibility is mine and mine alone." Yoshiro's revelation struck Akame speechless. She wanted to shout at him, ask him why he did what he did if he knew it was wrong, but then she realized the truth._

 _The anger in his voice was not directed at her, it was directed at himself._

 _Yoshiro turned around._

" _Rest assured, I will take care of Kurome for you. Leave the city while you can, it won't be long before the Empire sends troops after you." He warned and began walking away, but after three steps, he stopped. "... The person who opened your eyes, what was his name?" Still extremely confused and caught up in the moment, Akame responded._

" _T-Tatsumi." Yoshiro froze and a large, genuine smile appeared on his face._

" _I see… I'll have to thank him won't I." He mumbled just loud enough for Akame to hear. Her eyes widened at the implied relationship between her benefactor and her best friend._

" _Akame, from now on, use your talents for what you believe is right. Take care."_

" _W-wait!.." Her shout was meaningless as the form of Yoshiro had already disappeared from the alleyway. Those words never reached Yoshiro's ears._

Yoshiro smiled from the recollection before sighing in dejection.

"I'm conflicted as to whether thank that bastard or not. He saved Akame but now I am the one who has to deal with the aftermath. At least warn me beforehand so I can make some preparations..."

He continued walking, having wasted a few minutes in a flashback. He grumbled under his breath.

"Suicide missions suck."

* * *

"Suicide missions really suck." Yoshiro grumbled under his breath.

Drops of blood dripped off the tips of the daggers Yoshiro held in his hand. The daggers were seven inches from the tip to the butt. The handles were pitch black, made of an odd material that felt oddly like skin, just soft and flexible enough to fit perfectly to the drip of the user, ensuring that the blade wouldn't slip at all when held tightly. From the handle, the back of the blade was straight except for a crescent curve near the handle. The edge of the blade had a similar inward curve, except it bulges outwards before returning to a straight edged blade that narrowed to a tip at the very end. The blade had a dark blue hue, the same color as the night sky.

Yoshiro picked up the body of his victim and set him in his bed. He wiped his blades clean with the underside of the blanket and shifted the victims body so that the slit on his neck was hidden from view.

"And that's the 9th…" Yoshiro whispered to himself. The sound of footsteps resounded outside the tent and Yoshiro frowned. The flaps to the tent opened and two people stepped in.

"Captain, the tro-" The first one said before the other one covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Shhh…" The guy whispered, pointing at the unmoving body of their captain. The eyes of the first man widened and he quickly covered his own mouth. They hurriedly stepped outside of the tent and whispered towards each other.

"It's rare for the captain to sleep this early." The first one pointed out.

"The captain has been busy recently coordinating the different camps and rushing them towards Heliyx. He deserves it, so let's shut up and leave him alone. We can inform him about the matters later." Their whispering voices disappeared off into the distance. Behind them, standing hidden behind the tent, a figure seemingly emerged from nothing, like a person floating to the surface from underwater. Yoshiro peaked out from behind the tent and confirmed the soldiers had left.

"I've got around another 15 minutes before they realize their patrol is dead. In that time, I have to take care of at least the rest of the sleeping troops." Yoshiro whispered to himself.

He clenched the grips of his daggers and his figure vanished, submerged into the surroundings without a trace of him existing in the first place.

Location - Rebel camp - 76 miles north, 53 miles east of the Capital. A temporary base set up by a rebel army squadron of 60 men. Patrol consists of three groups of 6, another 8 men were standing watch at the walls and entrances of the encampment. Around a third of the camp was asleep and the rest working. Within 15 minutes, the first group of patrols were suppose to return.

Which they won't be.

After the rebels realize the patrols haven't returned, they will definitely send out men to confirm their status. Once they notice the 18 bodies littered in the ditches and behind the hills surrounding the area, the camp will go into maximum alert. There was not a chance that Yoshiro will be able to take down everyone in the camp within that 15 minute time period. So at the very least, he will send the soldiers living in the dreamworld into an eternal slumber.

 _But at this rate, I don't have the time to be disguising each and every body… Guess I'll just have to risk an earlier exposure._ Yoshiro thought as he dashed right by a rebel, who didn't even blink. He slipped into a tent and picked out the half a dozen heads resting inside the dark interior, his form melting out of the darkness. His blades glinted from the thin ray peaking through the flaps of the tent and blood sprayed into the darkness.

The sound of blades tearing through the air dissipated and the light breathing and snores that were apparent before was now completely missing. Yoshiro closed his eyes, knelt down and offered a silent prayer to the corpses that slept under their covers. His eyes opened and his form once again disappeared from the tent.

Outside, a soldier yawned as he lazily walked by the tent, having not noticed a single thing. He drowsily took one step after another, after a few more feet, he was greeted by his comrade.

"Is it the end of the shift yet? I'm reaching my limit. Haaaaaaaah～" He asked before covering his yawn. The other man gave him an exasperated smile.

"You're gonna have to hold off from sleep for another while, patrol hasn't returned so a group has been sent to check on them. If I find out that they've been sneaking alcohol again I'll actually rip them a new one. Once their safety is confirmed, you can go fetch the-" His voice was lost as alarmed shouts reached his ears and he spun towards the sound of the voices.

"Emergency! Emergency! The patrol were found dead and hidden in a ditch southeast of here! It's possible that the enemy has already infiltrated our camp!" The sleepy man's eyes widened and he looked at his comrade. The friendly rebel narrowed his eyes and turned to the sleepy man.

"Go wake everyone up! Search the camp for the assailant."

"No need, I'm right here. And don't worry about waking up the others, you'll be joining them in an eternal sleep." Those were the last words the friendly soldier heard. A presence appeared suddenly behind him and pain erupted in his throat. Strength faded from his body and his knees buckled, as he fell he tilted his head to the side and met eye to eye with the invader.

A youth in his late teens, gripping a pair of black daggers, returned a look of sadness.

The groggy soldier who was now fully awake opened his mouth to scream the name of his fallen comrade, but only a faint gurgle could be heard as blood muffled his scream. His body his the floor and he weakly glared at Yoshiro who looked down sadly.

"Sorry. This needs to be done." The man died without hearing those words.

The clanking of armor and footsteps rushed from the four corners of the camp and Yoshiro found himself quickly surrounded by all the soldiers that remained in the camp, numbering slightly over a dozen. Their glares were just as sharp as the spears and swords they pointed towards Yoshiro and filled with anger.

"You bastard! Were you the one who killed everyone?!" One man screamed with bloodshot eyes. Yoshiro closed his eyes slowly and clenched his daggers.

"Yeah." The man roared in anger and rushed towards Yoshiro. One of his comrades yelled for him to stop, but it was already too late. He jumped up and swung his sword down from overhead. Yoshiro swiftly spun on his right heel and poised his dagger. The incoming sword harmlessly slipped by and the man's momentum carried his heart right into the blade. The blood spurt out from the wound, spilling all over Yoshiro's blade and splattering onto his cheek.

"You...mon...ster…" Taking his final breath, he filled all his hatred into that one word. Gravity naturally pulled the lifeless body off of his dagger and the thud that followed sent the rest of the remaining rebels into a frenzy.

Yoshiro whispered something under his breath, his voice masked by the commands of the one remaining captain.

"Do not rush in! He can't escape as long as we keep our encasement! Attack on my mark!"

"Too slow." Yoshiro replied. His figure vanished from the vision of the soldiers, confusion spread among the ranks of the rebels and they searched the sky for Yoshiro whom they assumed had jumped. But no matter where they looked, they couldn't see any hint of movement.

"W-where did you come from!?" The confused scream came from the captain. His expression was filled fear and confusion, a look shared by the soldiers to the left and right of him.

"G-get him!" The captain ordered. The two soldiers next to immediately responded by dashing forward, and in an instant, clean, beautiful cuts appeared on their pharynx. They collapsed onto their knees, holding their dripping throats, futiling wheezing for air and choking on their own blood. Gasps and yells of confusion erupted from the other soldiers. The captain looked around and screamed.

"W-what are you all doing!? Why aren't you attacking him!?" He screamed at the dozen other soldiers. The soldiers shook under the fury of their leader. Their faces were cramped in fear and confusion, without a single clue what to do.

"Captain? Attack who? What happened to those two soldiers!?" A soldier screamed hysterically, holding his head. The Captain pointed his finger towards empty air.

"Who else?! The assail- " His screams were interrupted by a hole that opened in his throat, stabbing through his larynx. With eyes filled with pity, Yoshiro brought his head close to the dying man.

"It's no use. They can't see or sense me. This is the power of my Teigu - Reaper's Shadow - Pandora." Yoshiro whispered as he pulled Pandora out of the captain's throat. His eyes wide in horror and shock, the Captain lost all feeling in his body and his body dropped to the ground with a soft *thump*. The remaining soldiers froze.

With their leader and comrades killed in an unknown manner by something they couldn't comprehend, something snapped inside them. Simply put…

They lost their minds.

Some dropped their swords and ran, knocking over comrades and bulldozing through tents, tripping and crawling, desperate to get away from certain death. Others collapsed, crying like a child, swaying on the border of consciousness, the fear rendering completely unable to move nor even think properly. Several began swinging their swords in blind defiance against death, attacking whatever was near them, be it air, tents, or allies.

Not a single one was able to escape the invisible blade that would inevitably take their lives.

"And that… is 58." Yoshiro whispered as he pulled the pitch black daggers, Pandora, out of the heart of his last victim. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around. The torches that provided the only light in the darkness laid spotlights on the corpses of the rebels. Their faces, tear stained faces of fear, fury filled faces of anger, scrunched up faces of pain. Those faces engrained themselves into Yoshiro's mind, never to be forgotten.

" _You...mon...ster…"_

Yoshiro looked up at the sky. A drop of rain fell from the heavens and landed on the edge of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah… I agree."

* * *

The Empire's Elite Seven, the strongest assassins group working to protect the empire from the shadows. Each member was trained from a young age over the course of 6 years by Gozuki, one of the Empire's best.

This group disbanded less than two years after it began performing its duty.

In just under a year after their mission at the tomb of the first emperor, in a fateful confrontation against the Oargburg clan, an ancient group specialized in the art of assassination, at the cost of their leader Gozuki and second seat Guy's lives, the remaining members of the fearsome Oargburg clan were completely wiped off the face of the earth.

Having lost their figurehead and father, the remaining members of the Elite Seven were transferred under the authority of the army. Soon after, former first seat Najasho, former sixth seat Poney, former seventh seat Green were transported to the country in the East, Archana, as reinforcements for the ongoing war.

Former fourth seat Yoshiro and fifth seat Akame remained in the Capital in order to deal with the growing threat of rebellions due to their specialty in stealth assassinations that exceeded the others. Unexpectedly, a year after their disbandment, Akame defected from the Empire. Yoshiro was under suspicious as a possible traitor, but he proved his loyalty after wiping out a rebel company single handedly in a single night.

The Emperor and Prime Minister Honest were so impressed by his feat that they created a new order of assassins and appointed him a special position. The sub-leader of the Empire's Shadow Guard - or as Yoshiro himself secretly called it.

Corruption's private weapon.

From an outsider's perspective, Yoshiro seemed to have earned the trust and respect of the Emperor and Prime Minister, as well as recognition for his services. But Yoshiro knew the truth. His position was a chain that bound his limbs and stole his freedom. He was being monitored constantly by his new 'comrades'. He had to carry out each and every order the figureheads of corruption gave him, and although he didn't need to worry about failure, he knew that a single suspicious move would lead to his head leaving his shoulders.

The pressure was overwhelming, the need for perfection even greater. When he was offered the position, Yoshiro had realized he was checked in a single move.

With a genuine smile and sincere gratitude, he accepted this gift from the Emperor.

Treasures are protected by traps, but looking from a different perspective, the existence of traps indicates the existence of the treasure. The trials laid down before Yoshiro only served to prove that the path was the right one. Unknowingly, the Empire lead Yoshiro down the path to its own destruction.

High tension? Humongous pressure? Constant surveillance? Always one step from death?

What a joke.

 _Absolutely nothing has changed. These conditions… I've been living under these conditions for 7 years now. You've greatly underestimated me, Empire._

* * *

In a dark underground room right below the Empire's royal palace, nearly a hundred young men and women knelt before a single man in a square formation. The room was rectangular, with brick walls and tall pillars holding the roof from collapsing. The plainness of the room was completely unbefitting a space connected to the royal palace.

This room was one of many additions to the royal palace added long after its construction a thousand years ago. These rooms served as the meeting places for the various underground organizations and groups the public shouldn't know about. The group currently gathered in one such rooms is no exception.

The newly established shadow guards. By combining the survivors of the assassination trial that took place years ago with the elite assassins serving under the Empire, this group was to be the hands and feet of the Emperor. They took orders directly from the Emperor and served only him.

Which also meant the advisors, who controlled Emperor from the shadows, could use them at will.

The leader of the shadow guards was Azeriel, a man in his mid-twenties with straight, blonde hair and a handsome face. His body was well toned and he was a head taller than Yoshiro, a handsome man by every standard of man. His background was largely unknown, a wanderer who showed up in the Empire's army a few years after the Elite seven was established. His abilities and mercilessness stood out in his time on the battlefield.

He stood imposingly in front of the dozen's of kneeling assassins, scanning each and every one of them before his eyes landed on the only one who knelt out of formation directly to his right. Yoshiro, who felt Azeriels gaze land on him, opened his eyes and raised his head, returning a blank look. A smile appeared on Azeriel's face and he turned towards the crowd, the smile no longer present.

"As of today, I pronounce every single one of you dead. You no longer exist as men and women, assassins and warriors. You have been reborn as the eyes and ears of the Emperor, searching for those that threaten the Empire. Reborn as the blades and arrows that strike down the beasts that bare their fangs towards the Emperor and his throne." His voice bounced off the cold hard walls and reached the ears of those who knelt from every direction. His eyes glinted maniacally and his tone turned sinister.

"From today on, you no longer exist as humans. You are weapons. Now prove to the Emperor that you are worthy to be kept."

"Yes." The response was not loud, but perfectly in unison. Their voices echoed from every direction, and so no one noticed a single voice that was missing from the response.

* * *

The shadow guard's received their first mission the day they were established. A simple and mundane mission to escort an advisor on his way to the city of Kalaren east of the Capital. Of course, this did not call for the mobilization of the entire rank of the shadow guards, so certain members were selected to perform their duty, yet in order to secure success on their first mission, they sent in their strongest. A small group of a 6 men were chosen, amongst them were the leader Azeriel, sub-leader Yoshiro, and Kurome as well as the strongest out of the remaining assassins. Their group immediately departed, following the advisor's carriage closely, observing and scouting out the surroundings for any signs of danger.

Anything ranging from wild boars to bandits within a 500 meter radius would be wiped out without a trace. Silently. Stealthily. The round trip would take a little over a week and the advisor would rest every night at a small city on the way. While the advisor rested, the shadow guards took shifts to watch at night.

Yoshiro, the sub-leader, lead the group. He didn't know if it was a test and it honestly didn't matter to him. He did not have to act like an assassin of the empire. He was an assassin of the Empire. He lead the group efficiently and professionally, fully expecting the unexpected.

But he never expected Kurome to approach him and ask for them to share the night shift. He had no reason to deny her request and consequently, found himself in an awkward situation sitting beside Kurome at the top of the inn the advisor was resting at while feeling like the air was a dozen time heavier than usual.

Half an hour passed by in silence, Yoshiro not knowing what to say.

Out of the blue, Kurome spoke.

"Yoshiro-nii, I heard you were suspected for being a traitor." Yoshiro mentally made an 'uwaa' noise. He smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Apparently Akame defected. They suspected me by association. It was only natural but… I still can't believe it." Yoshiro said softly, closing his eyes during the short pause. Kurome was looking straight at Yoshiro's face from the side, evaluating whether he was telling the truth.

"It's the truth. She came to me and asked me to come along. I refused and reported it to my leader." Yoshiro turned to look at Kurome with a bit of confusion.

"Why did you refuse?" His question could be mistaken for a traitorous statement, but Kurome understood his question. 'Even though you loved your sister, why did you refuse?'

"Because I can't." Kurome said firmly.

"Why?" Yoshiro asked even more confused. Kurome frowned and tilted her head, looking towards the city. The glittering specks of light from the household that were still awake was few in number, but they shone brightly in the darkness.

"Even if you ask me why… because it's wrong? Onee-chan betrayed the Empire, there's no way I can do that." Kurome responded like it's a matter of course. Hearing Kurome like that, Yoshiro's mask slipped for a moment, revealing a hard to describe face that was a terrible mixture between an regretful grimace and a pitying frown. Sensing a change in Yoshiro, Kurome turned to face him and found him staring at the sky.

"Yeah… you're right." He forced out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and mourned.

 _It's already too late for her._

Kurome who was weak willed and heavily dependant on her precious big sister, the the point where the first few weeks after separating from Akame, she was always scrunched up in the corner of a room, refusing to get up unless physically forced to. It took years before she actually smiled, and her genuine, happy smile was never shown to anyone other than Akame.

So where did her weakness go? Who or what did she depend on in replacement of Akame?

The answer was both obvious and frightening.

In order to keep herself sane, she changed the object of dependency from her sister to the Empire. Her weakness was converted into strength forcefully by booster drugs. Her brittle mind was reshaped to blindly believe the empire's justice.

This girl… no longer has free will.

"Our shift is over, I'll leave waking up the next group to you." He ordered as he pushed himself up from a sitting position and patted off his backside. He lent a hand to Kurome and pulled her up, she nodded to the orders and hopped off the roof. After confirming she disappeared, Yoshiro tilted his head to look towards his right, before hopping off the roof and entering the inn.

He leisurely strolled through the inn and stepped into his room with a small yawn. After locking his door, he stretched lazily and laid down on his bed, silently closing his eyes, waiting for the presence outside of his door to vanish. After confirming the guy in charge of monitoring him had left for good, he hopped out of his bed and walked over to his window. A light, fresh breeze entered his room and Yoshiro pulled out his trusted daggers with a smooth spin.

 _Now… let's see what leader-sama is up to._

After activating his Teigu and dropping out of the inn from his window, Yoshiro headed into the city towards the direction Azeriel had disappeared off to a while ago. Taking advantage of the time between shifts, the shadow guard's leader had slipped out of the inn. What he didn't expect was that Yoshiro's conversation with Kurome had caused their shift to last longer than planned. He was luckily able to avoid Kurome's detection, but he was unable to escape Yoshiro's eyesight.

Without casting a single shadow, nor making a single noise, Yoshiro hopped from rooftop to rooftop, searching the deserted alleyways and hidden corners of the city. Time slowly passed and Yoshiro's search was without result. His frown, which had been deepening throughout the search, was now apparent and he thought about turning back. Suddenly, a muffled voices reached his ears and he quickly turned in the direction of the sound.

He stopped at the edge of a roof and peeked down into the alley. Slivers of light slipped out from the cracks in the door and into the dark alley. The sound of speaking was without a doubt coming from behind the door.

Yoshiro quickly dropped down and placed his ear on the door, closing his eyes and focusing his attention to his hearing.

"...assemble in Heliyx. Once all the troops gather, we'll be ready to start waging our war. We need you to delay or altogether avoid attacking our men on their way." A scruffy voice said. Immediately afterwards, a familiar and clear voice replied.

"Impossible. The shadow guards receives its orders directly from the Emperor, there is no way I can delay any operations if the Emperor orders it, unless I want suspicion to fall on me. Not to mention since we were just created, chances are, the Empire isn't going to hesitate at all to use us. I recommend you order the troops to stay hidden until the storm dies down." Yoshiro's eyes widened as the voice of Azeriel permeated across the wooden door. From the contents of their conversation, there's no doubt that they were speaking of either the rebel army or some other resistance force. _Just like me… Azeriel is a spy?_

"There's no way we could-" He abruptly cut up his sentence in an unnatural way, as if someone else had shut him… shit! Yoshiro leapt away from the door and seconds later, it swung open at full force. Azeriel who had his short sword unsheathed looked around.

"My imagination?" He mumbled quietly to himself after seeing nothing but a deserted alley. His eyes fell to the floor below him and he lightly touched the ground with his fingertips. A small smile appeared on his lips and he stood up straight before turning around.

"I'll be taking my leave here. I've made my report and gave my recommendation, please make your judgments based on it. I will not take responsibility for what happens if you don't make the right choice." He said to the people inside the room before his figure vanished from the entrance, leaving behind a small cloud of dust. Yoshiro debated on whether to hop back down into the alley and confirm the appearances of whoever Azeriel was talking to, but decided against it in case there was some sort of trap.

He turned around and began following Azeriel back to the inn. Soon, the building they were staying in appeared in sight, but Yoshiro lost track of where Azeriel was. He looked up and saw that the shadow guards were fully on guard and thought that maybe Azeriel was waiting nearby for a chance to re enter the building. Yoshiro shrugged and headed back to his open window.

Right under Yoshiro's window, Azeriel stood with a smirk. He, who was able to avoid the detection of two fully alert shadow guards, observed Yoshiro's open window with interest. Yoshiro, who saw this, only had one thought.

 _This is bad..._

* * *

Through the bustling streets of the small city of Allenhart, a small carriage pulled by two large, majestic white horses strutted through the streets. From a glance, even commoners could sense that whoever sat inside was, without a doubt, an important person. The deep down fear and reverence caused the crowded streets before the carriage to split apart, and its place, hushed whispers filled the space.

Standing at the four corners of the carriage, creating a rectangle around the vehicle, ironically stood four shadow guards. Kurome walked behind the cart towards the left, alert and constantly surveying the surroundings. But secretly, she felt relaxed, holding confidence that nothing malicious would be able to reach the carriage.

As the carriages passed by, Kurome peaked to her left. In the shadows of the house, Yoshiro leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. His concentration was focused on his other senses, a felt a pair of eyes landing on his and opened his eyes. His eyes met Kurome's for a second and he smirked.

 _After all, those two are waiting in the shadows…_

The carriage passed by and Yoshiro raised his voice to the presence that appeared above him.

"Don't you have your side of the street to monitor? Leader-sama." Azeriel who was perched at the edge of the roof above Yoshiro, with his knees spread and his elbows resting on his thighs, hopped off and landed lightly next to Yoshiro. He brushed his hair absentmindedly and replied impassively.

"I've checked the area, there's no one suspicious so I've got a few minutes to spare. More importantly, Yoshiro-kun, your reaction was a little slow." His voice was riddled with false concern, a tone that changed with a flip of the hand. "Did you…" His eyes narrowed. "...not get enough sleep last night?"

Yoshiro's eyes flicked towards Azeriel's hand that had reached behind his back, probably grasping his weapon.

"No, I slept fine. Though I am rather bothered by an odd dream I had." Yoshiro replied calmly. Azeriel raised an eyebrow. "In my dream, for some reason, we completely lost track of rebel troops and the Emperor was quite unhappy. You and I were punished as traitors, it was a terrible sight." Yoshiro tilted his head and showed Azeriel an eye smile. "Just after I rid myself of the Empire's suspicion, that would be terribly troublesome, don't you agree?" Having said that, Yoshiro vanished from the alley, leaving Azeriel by himself.

Azeriel smirked while staring at the spot Yoshiro stood moments ago.

"A small hint accompanied by a subtle threat… you are quite the character." By the time his voice rebounded off the walls of the alley, his form had already receded from view.

The shadow guard's mission proceeded quietly. The advisor's carriage traveled at a mild pace, crossing 60 miles over the course of 2 days. With only a little under 10 miles to go, the stopped on the third day at a medium size town just southwest of their destination.

The town was much larger than Hayami's or Ieyasu's village, yet the economic activity in the area was too little to be considered a city by the Empire's standards. The houses were sturdy and well built, constructed out of bricks and cement. The main roads are paved while the smaller streets were not. With a population of just over 45,000 people, it was a clean and relaxing town.

The advisor decided to stay in a well-off inn at the eastern edge of the village, prepared to depart as soon as the sun rises above the horizon the following morning. Following the advisor in, Yoshiro quickly scanned the area and confirmed there weren't anything out of place. The advisor stepped up to the owner and began pompously negotiating his stay. Yoshiro rolled his eyes as the annoying and arrogant voice reached him when, out of the edge of his vision, he saw two men furiously whispering to each other.

Closing one eye, Yoshiro focused his hearing and picked out the quiet conversation that was occuring in the crowd.

" _... him?"_

" _Yeah… we got to report this back on the double, this is a once in a blue moon chance that we can't afford to miss. Be discrete, now go!"_

Yoshiro turned his head in the direction of the door and saw a figure walk out the door in a way that seemed like he was in a hurry but desperately trying not to run, creating a forced speed walk that looked incredibly suspicious. Yoshiro frowned and quickly called over one of the shadow guards.

"Take over." Was all he said to the guy, who nodded and followed the advisor who was being led to his room on the floor above. Yoshiro turned towards the door and stepped out of the inn. He turned and walked down the street. Azeriel soon stepped up beside him and fell into the same pace.

"Where are you going?" Azeriel asked with a relaxed expression, though his voice held sharpness. Yoshiro glanced to the side.

"I happened to overhear a suspicious duo having a dangerous conversation. So? Interested in putting a cap on this before _something we don't want occurs_?" Yoshiro's tone shifted towards the end and Azeriel twitched.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll go investigate so you stay with his honor." Azeriel ordered and he jogged down the street. Kurome walked up in his place and took a bite into the cookie she held in her right hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked while tilting her head. Yoshiro shrugged.

"Leader-sama is going to go deal with a small threat real quick. We are to stay with the advisor." Kurome nodded, before pulling out another cookie from the small cookie bag she had strapped onto her waist. Yoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get that?" Kurome narrowed her eyes and covered her cookie pouch protectively.

"Even if it's Yoshiro-nii who asks, I can't give you any you know? These cookies are mine and mine alone." Yoshiro narrowed his eyes before smiling lightly.

"Can't? Why not? Is it that _addicting_?" Kurome nodded her head once.

"Yeah. They're the best."

* * *

It was already twilight when Azeriel returned, bringing with him dark news. His face was distorted in annoyance and his fists were clenched white. Yoshiro glanced at Kurome who was sitting beside him on the roof of the inn. She had her head tilted, obviously curious why their leader looked so ticked.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Yoshiro said before hopping off the roof, dropping down ten meters before landing lightly on the ground. Azeriel stepped past him and Yoshiro sent him a questioning look.

"Prepare for the worst." Azeriel said through his teeth and walked into the inn. Yoshiro frowned and hopped back up the inn.

"What's wrong?" Kurome asked. Yoshiro shrugged in response.

"Who knows? He seems to be in quite the terrible mood, I wonder what happened?" He asked as he turned to look behind him. His eyes caught onto movement at the end of the street as a shadow hid into an alley. His eyes narrowed slightly but by the time he looked back at Kurome, they had returned to normal.

The two engaged in random conversations for quite some time, Yoshiro sharing some of his memories of the Elite Seven with Kurome. But eventually, the atrocious attempt at assassination and stealth that was going on around them was became too much to ignore.

"Yoshiro-nii, can we get rid of these noisy guys already?" Yoshiro nodded.

"We ignored them up until now so that more of them gather, but it's gotten to the point where it's more suspicious to not notice huh? I'll go wake up the others, keep them at bay." In response, Kurome took her hand out of her cookie pouch and plopped it into the other bag that was strapped onto her waist on the other side. Dozens of white pills peaked out from under the cover. She picked up one and popped it into her mouth.

She hopped lightly on one foot, waiting for the usual power surge. After a few seconds, Kurome turned her head to Yoshiro and nodded. His figure disappeared from the roof and there were loud clamors that filled the surrounding area. Kurome sighed in disappointment. Her hand landed on the ominous katana that was strapped to her left side. Black sheathe, blood red hilt, an ominous seal pasted on the side of the hilt, it could only be described as haunted.

"If that level of speed was enough to shock them, then they don't have any business going against the Empire." Her left thumb pushed on the guard of her katana, with a click, the blade flickered under the moonlight. A dark, relaxed smile appeared on her lips. "I hope there's at least one of them that's worth turning into a puppet."

Yoshiro, who had entered the inn through the open window that he had kept open, walked over to Azeriel's room and went to knock on the door, but it was a wasted gesture. The door opened before he could and Yoshiro faced Azeriel's blank expression.

"They came." Yoshiro reported simply. Azeriel clicked his tongue bitterly.

"I tried to stop them, but not only would they not listen, they even questioned my affiliation." Azeriel whispered lowly. His gaze sharpened. "They reap what they sow. Do as you will."

"Ice cold…" Yoshiro mumbled. But then he sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "...but I guess I'm not the one to say anything." His hand blinked to the hilt of his dagger that was strapped onto the back of his waist and with a smooth spin, blood spilt into the air. The assailant that had followed him through the window flipped backwards, blood dripping down from the tip of her chin.

"Hoh? Not bad." Yoshiro scrutinized the woman. She was a girl in her early 20s, average height, about a head and a half shorter than Yoshiro. Her eyes were light blue and her dirty blonde hair tied in a wavy ponytail. She held two pistol swords in her hands, each about half the length of her forearm. "But not shooting me the moment you saw me was a mistake, you know?" She narrowed her eyes and fell into a close combat stance. Yoshiro shook his head.

In an attempt to avoid attracting attention from Yoshiro's companions, she chose the shortest path to her doom. She dashed forward, closing the distance between the two in seconds. Yoshiro turned his body to the side and held out one dagger in his right hand, blocking and deflecting the blows like they were jokes. His movements were restricted to a minimum, but each were more than enough to defend himself.

He took steps back, slowly dragging the girl deeper into the inn. She noticed his attempt and quickly hopped back, her frown turning into an annoyed scowl. Yoshiro tilted his head.

"What's wrong sis? If you don't put your back into your swings nothing will change~. Do you even want to do this? If not then go home, I won't stop you." Yoshiro taunted in a voice that was just asking to be punched. The girl snapped and charged forward, her arm extended far behind her. She swung her pistol in a large radius, putting all her strength into it.

Yet it was blocked, but not by Yoshiro. Her blade was embedded deeply into the wall of the inn, the feedback from the impact rendered her right arm useless. Yoshiro stepped forward and slipped his dagger into the abdomen of the woman.

"You aren't fit for this line of work sis, not if that level of provocation is enough to destroy your reasoning. Hopefully, in your next life, you won't be forced into this occupation." Yoshiro said, pulling out his blade. She collapsed helplessly onto the ground, holding her wound and glaring upwards with hellish fury. She shakily moved her left arm, hoping to point her gun at him. He flipped the dagger into a reverse grip and prepared to plunge it down.

"Wait!" Yoshiro turned around to face the one who stopped him, and he had to forcefully stop his eyes from narrowing. The chubby advisor that was in his mid 30s had his hands held out, beside him stood two of the shadow guards. "Do not kill that girl. Her appearance will fetch a good price." He said with a disgusting smile. The eyes of the girl widened in fear and she began desperately trying to push herself up, but she didn't have that much energy left.

Yoshiro turned his attention back to the girl, who had lost all her fury. Instead, her eyes were clouded with disgust and desperation. His right arm raised and the dagger in his hand transformed into a projectile that shot through the heart of the girl. She gasped her last breathe and passed away.

"You! You dare defy my orders?!" The advisor roared in fury. Yoshiro turned around and knelt before the advisor.

"Forgive me sir, but we shadow guards received direct orders from the Emperor. 'Do not let any harm befall my aids.' This woman was without a doubt dangerous." Yoshiro defended with a monotone voice. The advisor grit his teeth.

"She was wounded and clearly unable to move! I will have you-" Yoshiro turned his cold, merciless eyes at the advisor.

"She had a pistol in her hands, at this range, should she fire, even I would be unable to stop it. I judged her dangerous and removed her as per his highness's orders. Or... is it that you are telling me to defy the Emperor's orders?" Yoshiro asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The advisor's face turned red in anger. He wanted to shout for Yoshiro's execution, but the mere suggestion that he may be defying the Emperor's orders was enough to prevent him from opening his mouth. Instead, he huffed in annoyance and returned to his room.

After he left, Yoshiro released a small breath. That was a risky move to make, one that could have possibly removed 8 years worth of progress on the spot. His eyes turned to the corpse of the girl. By killing her, he had put his mission at stake. It would've been a smarter move to just capture her as per his orders… but there were lines Yoshiro would never cross, not even for the sake of his mission.

Death could be seen as release from life. Yoshiro would never defend his actions with such a poor excuse, yet he took a small amount of comfort at the thought.

Dooming a girl to a lifetime of shame and suffering was without justification whatsoever.

Yoshiro sighed and knelt down, retrieving the dagger that was buried in the girl's body. Closing his eyes, he offered a silent prayer before reaching his hand out. His palm glided along the girl's face, closing her desperate eyes forever.

"You're a pretty good guy aren't you?" Azeriel, who had appeared out of nowhere some time ago, said from behind. Yoshiro opened his eyes and stood up, turning towards him.

"This is the least I could do. Kurome is still fighting outside, are you coming?" Azeriel sighed.

"I have to. I'm the leader of the shadow guards, there's no way I can just stay put during an attack like this." He said sadly. "Well, I knew what I was getting into, but I really wished to avoid killing my comrades for as long as possible." With that low mumble, he walked down the corridor and hopped out the window.

"Never thought I'd ever meet someone so similar to myself." Yoshiro mumbled under his breath as he compared the uncanny number of similarities between Azeriel and himself. A small frown emerged onto his face and he closed his eyes.

 _Avoid killing his comrades huh? 0 points, Azeriel. The moment you took on the job of a spy, you should've gotten rid of that sentiment. You are not a spy, but the leader of the shadow guards. If you hold onto that identity of a spy… your destiny is failure._

He opened his eyes and walked over to the window, the sound of combat reaching his ears.

 _I am Yoshiro, sub-leader of the shadow guards, former member of the Elite Seven. I am the hidden blade of the empire. A weapon. Rebels… are my enemies._

A dark cloud shifted into the moons way, blocking out light for only a second. But by the time the moonlight reappeared, Yoshiro was gone.

* * *

After the assault that night, resulting in the rebel's losing 3 dozen men who thought they had enough manpower to kill an advisor of the empire, the mission ended without any further incidents. The shadow guards, having completed their first mission flawlessly, proved their worth and solidified their role as the Emperor's sword and shield.

A few months passed and Yoshiro was quite bored. Since he was the sub-leader, after the first mission, his role became that of a trump card that Empire only used on missions that required special attention. By definition, that meant that Yoshiro didn't have anything to do other than train and wait for his orders that may only come once or twice a month.

In his boredom, he found himself wandering around the enormous perimeters of the Palace. Since the headquarters and barracks of the shadow guard was underneath the palace, they were naturally allowed to move around in the area. Although the training of most members took place in the large rooms underground, Yoshiro was given special freedom since he was once a member of the Elite Seven, who, under Gozuki, had a large amount of freedom.

Their faces were common sight for the people who come and go from the palace, and so, there was no need to keep them hidden.

Speaking of former members of the Elite Seven, Yoshiro came across Kurome who stood in an Iaido stance in front of a wooden post at the center of a large, grassy piece of yard. Kurome, who's skills were well beyond that of the other members of the shadow guards, combined with her usual blank expression and cute appearance, became rather popular among the members. Thus she was given the made up role of sub-sub leader, which placed her below Yoshiro but above the rest of the members.

Yoshiro erased his presence and stood to the side, crossing his arms and observed Kurome quietly.

A breeze brushed past, causing the grass the rustle. Kurome's breathing was quiet and steady, her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. The wind suddenly increased its force and Kurome's hair was blown in own direction. The sound of Kurome taking a quick, deep breathe broke through the air and her eyes snapped open, at the same time, a *click* and *swish* sound reached Yoshiro's ears.

Kurome sheathed her katana, a second *click* resonated in the air and a clean, diagonal cut appeared on the wooden post, the top half sliding down from the lower half. She released her breathe and relaxed her stance.

Yoshiro stopped hiding his presence and began clapping. Kurome turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshiro-nii, what are you doing here?" She asked, nonchalantly pulling out her cookie pouch. Yoshiro glanced at the bag before replying.

"There's nothing to do after I finished my training session so I decided to take a stroll. I ended up stumbling upon an impressive scene. Iai hmm? That's quite nostalgic."

A period of hyperconcentration, followed by high speed movement that slices through the weakest point of the target in a single slash. Concentration, speed, power, technique, precision. The 5 pillars of sword-art are tested in a single swing of the sword, it is a test that directly reflects the skill of the swordsman.

"At your age, to be able to slice through an 8 inch thick wooden post is quite the feat." Yoshiro complimented. Kurome smiled as she crunched down on her cookies.

"...Onee-chan was able to do it better, right?" She asked after swallowing her bite. Yoshiro frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah. After only five seconds, she split a 12 inch thick wooden post before I even registered that she had moved. Her sword also snapped in half. She accidentally struck the weak point of her katana while she was at it too." Yoshiro said. Kurome nibbled at her cookie, feeling both proud and slightly bitter.

"Onee-chan was the one who showed me this test. Even now, 20 seconds and an 8 inch wooden post is my limit." Kurome confessed. Yoshiro's frown deepened and he stared at Kurome. Kurome, who felt his gaze, tilted her head and looked at him.

"Kurome. I've been avoiding this question for some time now, but…. What do you plan on doing about Akame?" Yoshiro asked. Kurome frowned.

"What do I plan on doing? She's a traitor right? So I have to kill her."

"Kill her? But you still love her don't you?" Kurome narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Of course! I love onee-chan! That's why I will be the one to kill her. No one else." Kurome yelled. She clenched her fists. "My beloved onee-chan who betrayed me… I will be the one to kill her." Looking at Kurome who's emotions of love and hate had already been completely distorted and combined, Yoshiro laughed.

Kurome glared at Yoshiro.

"What's so funny?" Yoshiro smirked conceitedly.

"Kill Akame? You? Don't tell unfunny jokes like that please." Kurome clenched her teeth and her hand fell onto the handle of her katana. Yoshiro's smirk deepened.

"Do you think you can beat me?" In that moment, Kurome was struck by a blast of killing intent that numbed her arms. "Don't underestimate the Elite Seven. If we are talking raw combat, Akame stood at the top of our group right behind Najasho even before obtaining Murasame. You're telling me that you, who is falls short in the 5 pillars of sword-art, will defeat her?" Kurome growled.

"If it's using Yatsufusa, then-" Yoshiro laughed. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kurome, instantly locking her arms behind her back. He whispered into her ears, lightly, coldly.

"Enemies that die by your sword would never be able to match up to Akame." He pushed Kurome forward, who stumbled and glared at Yoshiro. "Kurome, do you know the difference between the Elite Seven and the Groups of Terror?" Kurome grimaced at the mention of her old group.

"Potential." She stated bitterly. Yoshiro laughed mockingly.

"Potential? What bullshit. What difference in potential could there be between the 7th and 8th to reach the finish line during the forest test? Between you and your sister? You who share the same genes, the same will to protect each other." Yoshiro knelt down before Kurome and looked her dead in the eyes.

"They put a limiter on you, a limiter called the booster drug." Kurome's eyes narrowed.

"The booster drug allows me to fight on par with onee-chan despite being that much weaker, there's no way that's limiting me!" She defended. Yoshiro scoffed.

"If it weren't for those drugs, you'd be able to fight on par with your onee-chan regardless. Drugs not only cause addiction and terrible pain during withdrawal, they damage your brain. Reaction time, decision making, concentration, sensitivity. Those drugs you take lower all of these crucial skills. Strength comes from training and technique comes from practice. Like hell drugs can replace those." Yoshiro preached angrily. Kurome wanted to protest, but she couldn't beat the logic.

She knew how painful her withdrawal was, the dozens of drug laced cookies she had to eat daily were proof of her desperation to avoid the pain. She could feel her senses dulling, her body crumbling and her strength fading bit by bit every time she took one of those pills. She lowered her head, unwilling to accept the reality that was being thrusted before her.

Yoshiro grabbed her shoulder and shook it. She forced her eyes to look at Yoshiro.

"Kurome. If you truly wish to kill your sister, then I will help you. With my own hands, I will remove your limiter and unleash your true potential." Yoshiro whispered. Kurome shook under his gaze.

"...Why?"

"Why? For the Empire's sake of course." Yoshiro's eyes shined with determination.

He may not be able to release Kurome from the mental shackles the Empire has placed on her, that was a job for someone else, but at the very least, he will free her from the drugs that tormented her day by day.

"This is the least that I could do." Kurome saw the look in his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"... Alright, I get it. I'll do as you say." She mumbled under her breathe. Yoshiro smiled and released her shoulder, taking a step back.

"Perfect. Then let's get started right away. For now, hand over your cookies." Kurome looked up in shock and quickly jumped back several meters, protectively hugging her cookies to her chest.

"NO ONE TAKES MY COOKIES!" She screamed uncharacteristically. Yoshiro smirked mischievously.

"Too bad, if there is something I want, there's no way I won't be able to obtain it." He pulled out his daggers and vanished from sight. Kurome almost stumbled over her feet.

"Y-You're using your Teigu to steal my cookies?!" Kurome screamed in shock. She turned her senses to maximum overdrive and carefully observed the ground for Yoshiro's footprints. Although Yoshiro's teigu hid himself from the enemies 5 senses, it did not erase his existence, so he would naturally leave footprints on the grass.

"But that's only assuming I'm on the ground." Kurome felt a presence above her and naturally looked up. Taking that opportunity, Yoshiro, who had already dropped down behind her from the sky, thrusted her hands forward to Kurome's waist. He lightly tapped it and Kurome jerked, to the side while making a high pitched squeak. The grip on her cookies loosened for an instant, and Yoshiro's hand transformed into a bolt of lightning, robbing the cookie pouch in the blink of an eye.

"Ah!" Kurome yelled in alarm, her hand flew to Yatsufusa and in a blink of an eye, sliced at Yoshiro. His eyes widened at the speed of the slash and quickly bent his knees and tilted backwards, the blade slicing right by him. He hopped back and landed a safe distance away.

"That was close!" He yelled. Kurome's glare was sharp and filled with anger.

"Give them back." She said in a threatening voice. He threw his right hand forward and shook his pointer finger.

"Nope, as part of your training, I will keep track of your diet. Treats are not good for you, specially these ones." Kurome's anger faded, instead replaced by a hint of fear.

"B-but if I don't have those cookies… I-" Yoshiro took out one and flicked it towards her. She reacted quickly and caught it.

"Kurome, without hardship, you will never grow stronger. This will be painful, this will be hard, but if you truly wish to surpass your sister, then harden your resolve and push through it. Don't worry, I won't let you die. No matter what." Kurome stared at the cookie in her hand blankly.

The drugs that made her strong. Strong enough to fight side by side with her beloved onee-chan. It was limiting her? It was hurting her? She knew the damage it was causing, she could feel it, but the option of not taking the question was never given to her. But now it is.

In order to surpass her onee-chan, in order to kill the onee-chan that had betrayed her.

Her hand clenched down on the cookie. The cookie crumbled under the force of her grip, and the powder slipped out from her palm, becoming poison to the soil. She turned her eyes to Yoshiro, who grinned at the look

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Yoshiro threw the cookie pouch to Kurome, who caught it with confusion.

"You might want to be conservative with that. That's all you'll get for the next month." Her eyes widened as if to say 'you kidding?'. Yoshiro jerked his head in the direction of the palace.

"Go pack up, we're going on a mission. The objective is simple. Prepare you for the battles to come." With that being said, Yoshiro began walking back to their underground base. Hesitantly, Kurome followed. They seperated after entering the base. Kurome heading to pack while Yoshiro headed to their Azeriel's office. He barged in without reservation.

"Yoshiro, huh? What do you need?" Azeriel asked without looking up from the papers he was reading. There was only one person in the shadow guards insolent enough to enter Azeriels office without knocking. Of course, Yoshiro only did this when he knew no one was watching.

"Leader-sama, I'm bored so I'll take Kurome on a training trip. Take care of the rest will you?" That got Azeriels attention and he looked up from his work and sent Yoshiro an annoyed gaze.

"I want to know why you're taking Kurome too, but I doubt you'll give me a straight answer. Instead, I'll ask you this. How the hell am I supposed to explain to the empire why you're gone for an extended period of time?" Yoshiro shrugged.

"Can't you just say its for an investigation or something? We'll only be gone for a month or two." Azeriel sighed and pinched his nose.

"Sometimes I wonder if revealing your spy status would save me some work." He grumbled. Yoshiro smirked.

"Having me as your sub-leader makes things easier on you doesn't it?" Azeriel gave him a deadpan stare.

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk? Sigh, I'll do something about the mission so just make sure you don't come back for at least 2 weeks. I've known you for less than a week and I've never wanted a vacation as much as right now."

"Perfect, I'll leave it to you, leader-sama." Yoshiro said and began to leave, but he stopped a few steps from the door. Without turning around, he said. "As thanks, leader-sama, I'll give you a small warning." He tilted his head back and looked at Azeriel from the edge of his eye.

"After hearing news about rebel movement, we, the shadow guards, head over to eliminate the threat only to find that the info was incorrect and no one was there. That scenario has already occured 3 times this month." Yoshiro's eyes were unamused and Azeriel closed his eyes.

"I get it already. Just get out of here." Yoshiro gave him an eye smile and exited the room. Azeriel sighed before looking back at the sheet of paper in his hands. It read 'Suspect: Yoshiro'. He spun the pen he had in his hands absentmindedly before writing down two words.

'All clear'.

Yoshiro met with Kurome at the entrance of the base, a large double gated door. Kurome had with her a small bag that she carried on her back. The bag was hung on her left shoulder and the strap extended across her front to her right waist. The bag opened at the top and was tied closed by braided string.  
Yoshiro held out his hand.

"You restocked right? Hand over all the cookies and pills you have on you."

Kurome slumped slightly and handed over the bulging cookie pouch hidden in her bag under a layer of clothes. She then unstrapped a pocket that was tied to her waist, one with a dozen white pills inside. Yoshiro nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Let's go."

"Where?" Yoshiro stepped up to the large double doors and pushed then open, revealing the wide staircase that lead to the palace. A dim ray of light poured down from the top of the steps. Yoshiro turned to Kurome and smiled.

"The mountains of course."

* * *

From the capital, the duo traveled nearly 300 miles over the course of a week. During their trip, Yoshiro tested the limits of Kurome's addiction. He deprived Kurome of her drug for as long as he could. Within 6 hours, she began to feel an itch. After twelve hours, it transformed into pain. By the 24th hour, she was writhing in pain, tears streaking down her face. Her breathing was labored, her pupils had shrunk and her mind was completely clouded by shock.

Yoshiro couldn't watch anymore and fed the drug to her. With a quick chop to the back of her neck, she fell into unconsciousness.

Yoshiro's gaze fell to his shaking hand. 'How many years has it been? Since I last felt this anger?'

The Kurome that laid unconscious in his arms overlapped with the scared, trembling girl that fell asleep in the forest many years ago. The empire that took the lives of this innocent girl and trampled on it.

"I will never forgive them."

Kurome woke up a few hours later and found herself sitting at the corner of the carriage they were traveling in. She turned her head weakly, surveying the surroundings. Her eyes fell on Yoshiro who sat at the opposite end. Yoshiro, who noticed she had woken up, only said three words.

"You did well." Kurome's body ached and her mind was beyond exhausted. Those words brought a small smile to her face and she returned to a light slumber.

Their trip brought them to a mountainous area north west of the capital. A place named Seiga. Due to its naturally harsh environment, which was one of high altitudes and freezing cold, the area remained largely unexplored as no one saw any merit in doing so. The local's have many legends and myths that describes the mountain as a sacred sanctuary, where even the corruption is unable to reach.

Yoshiro dragged Kurome several miles up the mountains, taking up nearly an entire day. They eventually reached a point where breathing became noticeably difficult and their skins were numb from the constant cold. Thankfully it was summer so the snow only reached up to their shins. At that point, Yoshiro found a cave hidden behind a thick forest and thought 'this will do'.

They made their way into the cave, finding a large, dark area. The pair set up their camp at the place, lighting fires around the cave to brighten it up. At this point, Kurome who was dead tired, finally had enough of waiting.

"Yoshiro-nii, why did you drag me all the way up here?" She asked with a glare. Fully expecting the usual secretive and mischievous answer, or rather lack thereof, she was caught off guard when Yoshiro replied seriously.

"Kurome. What are the 5 pillars of sword art?" Kurome was surprised by his serious tone, but replied normally.

"Concentration, speed, power, technique, precision." Yoshiro nodded.

"Correct. The 5 pillars of sword art are the foundation of swordsmanship. Only those who have mastered all 5 can be considered a true swordsman. But let me ask you, which one is the most important?" Yoshiro questioned. Kurome tilted her head in confusion.

"Most important? Aren't they all equally important?" Yoshiro shook his head.

"That is where you are mistaken. Speed and power come from physical training. Technique and precision come from repetition and refinement. Anyone can obtain those from training hard enough, so what separates the truly strong from the others? The answer is concentration." He explained. "The ability to focus all your senses, all your mental capabilities on observing and analyzing the opponent. The ability to do so under the threat of death and pressure of danger. The ability to do so while ailed by pain and plagued by sickness. Even in a battle between a master and novice, the novice could overcome the master through concentration." Kurome had a look of doubt. Yoshiro noticed that and continued.

"The perfect example is your sister." Kurome froze and her eyes widened.

"Akame is a natural born assassin. In a real battle where it was kill or be killed, she is able to adapt to her opponent's fighting style. The longer the battle goes on, her precision, technique, movement become tuned to her opponent until eventually, her style becomes a perfect counter to her opponent. This fearsome ability stems from her natural ability to hyper concentrate." While he was talking, Yoshiro had begun crafting a small fire. He piled various pieces of wood he had picked up during their trek and built a pyramid. Using a small match, he started the fire with little effort. A decent amount of smoke came out due to the wood being partially wet, but it was nothing they couldn't ignore.

"Kurome, do you remember the battle between Akame and the leader of the Grave keepers?" Kurome nodded. It was her reunion with her sister after being held hostage by the enemy after her friends and comrades were brutally killed. There was no way she could forget that.

"Despite being inferior in every area except speed and technique, Akame broke through Weneg's damage transfer and defeated him while sporting hundreds of cuts and heavy exhaustion. This was without a doubt thanks to her ability to concentrate. And that ability is what you'll train during our little trip." Yoshiro stood up and Kurome followed. They walked out of the cave, where a large boulder sat buried under snow near the entrance of the cave.

"Sit up there." Yoshiro directed. A clear question mark could be seen above Kurome's head, but she followed her orders regardless. "Cross your legs, close your eyes. Breathe slowly." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. The painful coldness and howling of wind became all the more apparent. She slowly breathed in and out, not feeling the usual satisfaction of plentiful oxygen entering her body due to the high altitude. But Yoshiro didn't seem to care.

"Can you hear the fire crackling inside the cave?" Kuromes face scrunched up and she searched for the distinct sound, but found nothing in the mess that was the mountain environment. She shook her head after a few minutes. "Then don't move until you can hear it." Her eyes opened and she stared at Yoshiro with a deadpan, as if he told her to fly to the moon. Yoshiro expected the look, so he explained himself.

"This is called meditation. It was a method of training concentration Gozuki had taught Akame years back. Focus your mind on one thing and one thing only. Ignore the numbness on your face. Ignore the discomfort from the lack of oxygen. Ignore the excruciating pain from drug withdrawal. Instead, focus your attention on finding the flame that burns within the cave. If you can do that, then our training is complete."

That was Yoshiro's plan. Transform Kurome's withdrawal into an aid for training. Overcome the pain with concentration and the addiction with willpower. Yoshiro specifically chose a high altitude and mountainous area to not only accelerate her training, but also to serve as a small distraction and buffer for her withdrawal.

Kurome was really hesitating, facing the brutal and seemingly impossible objective that was just presented to her. Yoshiro sensed her unease and spoke.

"If you don't want to do this, we will head back right now. If you can't even muster the willpower to begin this training, then there's no way you'll get anything out of it. You'll never overcome the booster drugs and you'll never be able to defeat your sister." Yoshiro said as a matter of fact. He was not provoking her, just presenting her options in front of her. Without pressuring Kurome to continue, he headed back into the cave.

Kurome stared at the place Yoshiro stood moments ago.

He was serious. He fully planned on putting her through pain and suffering. His training was absurd and sounded like nothing but torture.

But his eyes were serious. He knew that she would come out on top and overcome her own weakness.

She was weak. As far back as she could remember, she had been nothing but weak. The weakness that needed to be protected by her beloved onee-chan. The weakness that separated her from her protection. The weakness that was pointed out to her over, and over, and over again.

The booster drug made up for her weakness, it made her strong. But that strength was nothing but a lie. A lie that was mercilessly destroyed by Yoshiro. He trampled on her strength and exposed her weaknesses.

And yet, he was the first and only person who believed that she could become strong.

She closed her eyes and listened. She heard the wind roaring by her ear. The sound of dry branches creaking and cracking. She listened for the fire in the darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel.

Her skin burned from the cold. Her hand and body trembled in a futile attempt to keep her warm. Her stomach growled and churned in hunger. As time went on, a familiar tingling could be felt all over her body. One that would eventually become a hellfire that burned at her nerves and ate at her mind. She endured it all for as long as she could.

Was it an hour? Two? A dozen? She had no idea. At some point, she felt a hand force her mouth open and inserted an object inside. She bit down on the object and a familiar taste filled her mouth. She swallowed it and continued to concentrate until eventually, the burning sensation that was directly attacking her mind faded away.

She opened her eyes and Yoshiro's face was right there, staring with a blank expression.

"Can you hear it?" He asked. Kurome shook her head, fearing the worst. But Yoshiro only smiled.

"Good, cause if you managed to do that in only 48 hours I would be shocked out of my mind." For the first time in a long time, Kurome's eyes widened to epic proportions, showing her shock clearly. Yoshiro hopped down from the rock and crossed his arms. "You scared the crap out of me. I checked on you after an hour and you didn't budge at all. If it wasn't for the occasional twitch and pained expression, I probably would've thought you fell into a coma." She attempted to stand up, but her legs refused to respond, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. But she was caught lightly.

"Be careful. In this cold, your body has been essentially frozen. It'll take more than a few minutes before you can move." He explained as he carried her into the cave. He placed her down on a sleeping bag near the fire and began cooking something. Kurome watched weakly.

"I was sitting there for 2 days?" She asked in disbelief. Yoshiro nodded.

"Yeah, you went way beyond expectations. I thought you'd only last 12 hours before the withdrawal would destroy your concentration, but you somehow conquered it for an extra 36 hours. I stopped you because I feared any more would cause damage even if you don't notice it." He explained with a proud expression. A good aroma floated into Kuromes nose. Yoshiro slightly stirred the soup that was boiling over the campfire, before scooping its contents into a small bowl.

"Drugs work by forcing your mind into a certain state that is naturally impossible. But the human brain is highly adaptive, so as you use the drug, your mind adapts to the unnatural state despite constantly taking damage. When you stop taking the drug, your mind attempts to go back to its pre-adapted state, yet it can't. This causes something akin to a mental breakdown, what we call withdrawal." Yoshiro brought the bowl and spoon to Kurome, helping her up. He supported her as she slowly took a sip. A comfortable warmth flowed into her body, and she felt her body temperature slowly rising. While Kurome was consuming her meal, Yoshiro continued his explanation.

"Just like how getting rid of a habit is a dozen times more difficult than developing a habit. In order to return your mind to its original state, we must force it back. By enduring the withdrawal, you force your mind back to its original state where it will eventually adapt and return to normal. But hammering a distorted piece of steel runs the risk of breaking it, therefore, you must not overdo it." Kurome nodded, enjoying her meal and attentively listening at the same time. Yoshiro smiled.

"You surpassed my expectation by an astronomical margin. At this rate, you'll be free from the drug by the end of the month. The first few days will be absolute hell, but I believe you'll succeed." Kurome smiled slightly at the praise and slowly moved her hand, which had begun to thaw, clenching and unclenching it.

"I'll do my best, Yoshiro-nii."

Kurome's training continued from that day on. For the first week Yoshiro periodically stopped Kurome once every 12 hours, feeding her half a cookie and some food. For the second, it became 24 hours. For the third, he only gave her the drug once every 48 hours. Week by week, the amount of exposure to the drug decreased and Kurome forced through the pain that came with the change with sheer willpower.

Finally, on the 28th day of her training, she heard it. The soft crackling of the fire. As weak as a candle in a hurricane. But she clearly heard it.

She opened her eyes and attempted to stand up. Her knees proceeded to give out since she had been sitting still for the past 7 hours, and she comically fell off the rock. She managed to kill the impact with her hands, so the only damage she received was to her pride. Yoshiro noticed the commotion and stepped out of the cave.

"... What happened?" He asked while looking at Kurome's unmoving body. She struggled for a bit before finally managing to push herself into a sitting position in the snow.

"I heard the fire!" She said in excitement reminiscent of her innocent days. Yoshiro smiled widely and picked her up. He brought her back in and began preparing the usual meal.

"As promised, our training is over. You've mastered the ability to concentrate three days faster than Akame. You did a great job." Yoshiro complimented with a large smile. A small, rare smile appeared on Kurome's lips. She warms herself up on by the fire, the flexibility in her joints returning to normal.

Yoshiro placed a pot on the fire and stood up.

"Now, let's put your new skill to the test shall we?"

Yoshiro led Kurome outside after making sure she was able to move properly on her own. Taking a few steps into the forest, Kurome found a familiar wooden post. 8 Inches in diameter. Yoshiro passed Kurome her Teigu - Yatsufusa, which he had been maintaining for her for the past month.

She relished in the reassuring weight in her hand and brought her hand to the handle. The sword smoothly slid out of its sheath while letting out a shivering *sheee* sound. Light reflected off it's blade and she looked at her reflection on the blade. Her face was slightly pale from the lack of eating over the past month, but at the same time, her eyes lacked the exhaustion that was constantly present previously.

She released her grip on the handle and gravity dragged the blade back into its rightful place. She turned her head to Yoshiro and nodded in thanks. He tilted his head, referring to the wooden post that was just waiting for her.

She stared at her imobile opponent and dropped down into her stance, her left hand holding the sheath and her right lightly gripping the handle. She closed her eyes and focused her strength into her arms and leg. Her eyes opened and instantly, she saw it. A small crack peeking out from under the snow that covered the wooden post.

She swung her sword at hyperspeeds, the blade slicing through the wooden post right where the crack began with frightening accuracy like a hot knife through butter. The only sign that she was ever in her original position being two footprints imbedded in the snow and a small streak that lead to where she currently, stood, on the opposite side.

"How do you feel?" Yoshiro asked. She stared at the sword in her hand.

"Light…" She mumbled. She was hungry and her joints were not completely flexible. She's also been skipping on her strength and speed training for the past month, so surely she's weaker and slower than before.

So why didn't she feel the impact at all? Why did it feel easier than before?

A rare smile emerged on her face. She felt exhilarated. Seeing that, Yoshiro grinned.

"It seems you like it. Let's head back. As promised, your training is over. Let's head back." Kurome nodded, secret happy that it was finally over.

But fate wasn't going to let her journey end without a climax.

A thundering roar and the earth shook. The two jumped at the sound and quickly raised their guard. Kurome narrowed her eyes.

"Yoshiro-nii, what was that?" Yoshiro shook his head in response. He had no idea.

"Whatever it was, we're going to avoid it. I left Pandora in the cave. We're going to go retrieve it and get out of here." Kurome nodded and they rushed back to the cave where they were assaulted by a wave of smoke. They coughed as the smoke choked the air and blocked their vision.

"Crap, our camp might've caught on fire." Yoshiro theorized through a coughing fit. Kurome's eyes widened suddenly and she quickly grabbed Yoshiro's arm, pulling him away.

"Yoshiro-nii, something is coming!" As she said that, a humongous shadow bulldozed out of the cave, causing the entrance to collapse somewhat. Ducking and dodging through the falling debris, the two managed to escape the rockslide and ended up outside of the cave.

"Huff, what was that?!" Yoshiro yelled in indignation while trying to slow down his breathing. Kurome, who was looking at the ground while panting, froze. A large shadow crossed over hers. She slowly looked up.

A gargantuan reptile towered over them, standing at a height of nearly 30 meters. Two thick, large hind legs and long tail supported its wide upper body, allowing it to stand on two feet. Dark grey scales covered it back and its pale skin was hanging from its flesh. Two bones spiked out from its shoulders, piercing through its skin. Its claws were longer than tables and infinitely more deadly. It's mouth opened, showing dry, ice covered teeth that could crunch through rocks like a knife through paper. It's eyes were filled with hunger and bloodlust.

"A-a Death Tagool?!" Yoshiro yelled. During his years in the Elite Seven, he made a point to read everything he could find on everything from basic tactics, to history books, to creature encyclopedias. One entry in one of the many encyclopedias was the Death Tagool, a monsterous danger beast thought to have been extinct since 500 years ago.

It's rank - Ultra Class

"This thing… has it been hiding in these mountains for the past 5 centuries?!" It was unbelievable, but the duo had much more important things to worry about other than why it was here and how it survived for so long. "Kurome! Be careful! From it's appearance, it's significantly weakened, but don't let your guard down! It can fire extremely powerful energy beams from its mouth! Avoid it's scales and try and attack the thinnest parts of it's skin!" Yoshiro warned. Kurome closed her eyes for a moment, swallowed her anxiety, and focus all of her senses on the beast.

The beast finally noticed the presence of the two and released an earth shaking roar. The shockwave from its voice was enough to almost knock the breath out of Kurome's chest.

"Yoshiro-nii! Go retrieve your teigu!" Even with a weapon, a large danger beast such as the Death Tagool could be said to be the worst enemy for Yoshiro, whos specialized in assassination and used short daggers. But without a weapon, he couldn't do anything to fight. Knowing that Kurome was correct, Yoshiro agreed.

"Whatever you do, don't die!" Leaving those words behind, Yoshiro ran towards the entrance of the cave that was riddled with debris, smoke leaking out from the gaps in the blockage. Yoshiro took in a deep breathe, closed his eyes and slipped into the cave.

Kurome, who hadn't diverted her attention from the danger beast for even an instant, jumped backwards, slipping between the claws on the monster's feet. She jumped towards the monster, pushing off it's foot and hopping onto its knee, then up to its shoulder. Its reptilian eyes followed Kurome's every movement, its hand flew towards her as she landed on its shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed and she bent her knees. She performed a brilliant backflip, the palm that would've splattered her onto the ground flying harmlessly below her. Her hand gripped the hilt of Yatsufusa, and quickly slashed at the palm. Pale pink blood flew from the wound that appeared in its hand, spraying onto the ground. Without having time to savor the small victory, her eyes widened when the wind that the palm swipe hit her, sending her right off the monster's shoulder.

She landed roughly on the ground, unable to adjust her body to an upright position, she managed to prevent any damage by redirecting the impact. She pushed her body up, but quickly flopped back down onto the ground, a tail passing over her head at the speed of a sprinting horse. It struck the side of a cliff, causing the entire layer of rock to collapse.

She lifted her body off and sprinted towards the left side of the beast, circling around it, searching for a weakness to exploit. The creature was pale, which indicates a lack of exposure to sunlight and nutrients. Its blood was pink, which meant it was suffering iron deficiency. Its skin was saggy, a sign of aging, and its teeth were frozen. Kurome slipped under a tail swipe that would've shattered every bone in her body while continuing to analyze her opponent.

All the evidence points towards the creature being inactive for an extended period of time. It has probably been hibernating or sleeping, most likely deeper in the cave they had been living in. They had not spent any time exploring the cave since it was unnecessary. Yoshiro accidentally setting fire to the camp probably woke it up.

If that is truly the case, then not only is it starving, but it should be extremely tired as well. It's reaction time should be at its worst. Kurome's eyes narrowed in concentration as she read the next tail swipe, catching onto the tail as it passed by. The held on as the creature attempted to swing her off after noticing she had clung on. Her arms felt like they were going to be torn from her body, but she held on until the perfect moment.

The tail slightly flipped upwards and she released her grip, the force sending her flying towards the head of the Death Tagool. Her sword drew a beautiful parabola, flying past the beasts neck.

The blood chilling sound of steel striking something incredibly hard echoed in the area and Kurome's wide eyes turned to the woundless neck of the Death Tagool. Hidden under the sagging skin covering its neck stood a layer of scales that were harder than steel. The Death Tagool's mouth turned towards Kurome and enormous amounts of energy began gathering in its mouth.

A high pitched screech reached Kurome's ears as the energy released light and sound. Stranded in mid air, without anyway to change her course, she could do nothing but stare death in the eyes.

And death looked away.

The head of the danger beast snapped slightly to the right, only by a few inches. But that was enough to cause the energy gathering to implode. A large explosion occured right outside the mouth of the Death Tagool, the heat burning off the skin around its mouth, revealing a gruesome sight of scorched flesh and bare bones.

Kurome released a small breath of relief before adjusting her mid-air posture, landing safely on the ground. Yoshiro blurred into existence beside her.

"Sorry it took so long - *cough*- the smoke made it hard to find what I was looking for." He said while wiping his teary and bloodshot eyes. In his hands held two pitch black daggers, his Teigu - Pandora.

"No, you came at just the right time." Kurome replied while taking deep breaths, having just brushed against death. The two heard and angry roar followed by the high pitch screen of energy gathering. Their eyes snapped back at the very, very angry danger beast.

"Kurome, don't rush. Wear him down cut by cut, slash by slash. Aim your attacks at the skin on the back of his legs. With its large body size, the blood will flow out on its own. It might take hours, but we'll come out on top eventually." Yoshiro advised. Kurome pushed a slow breath out of her lungs and nodded. The energy that had been gathering peaked in power and was released in a flash. It completely missed its mark as Yoshiro and Kurome disappeared from their spots, the energy beam gouging a deep, scorched trench its wake. Far off in the distance, an explosion pulverized the side of a rock, creating a crater the size of a large cottage.

Kurome appeared behind the ankle of the monster, leaping upwards and delivering a flurry of slashes to calf of the monster. They were light and thin wounds. In respect to its body, they may as well be paper cuts, but their effects were drastic. Blood leaked out from those cuts like waterfalls, rolling down the leg of the Death Tagool and pooling at the foot of the creature.

The large mass of the creature meant it had a lot of blood flowing through its body. The pressure of that blood maxed at the bottom half of the monster. A single opening was more than enough as the blood opened the wound on its own.

Yoshiro, who had appeared behind the other leg, stabbed both daggers as far deep into the back of its knee as he could, letting the power of gravity create the wound as the daggers made two vertical cuts around half the length of its calf.

The monster roared in pain and stomped its foot, throwing the duo off its leg and tried to crush them under its titanic weight. But it was a feat on par with trying to swap flies moving at speeds fast enough to surpass human reaction times.

It was impossible. They ran circles around the ultra class danger beast, avoiding the fierce attacks and laser beams that came their way, inflicting scratches and cuts wherever they could. Hours crawled by, the stamina of Yoshiro and Kurome decreasing steadily. But the movements and power of the Death Tagool decreased at a faster rate. The sparkling, white snow surrounding the entrance of the cave was stained pale red, sections of the earth was gouged out, leaving scars along the ground, puddles formed at the bottom of craters where the Death Tagools beam struck.

The knees of the Death Tagool struck the ground 5 hours after the beginning of the battle. Kurome's consciousness blurred and she quickly stabbed Yatsufusa into the ground, using it as a pillar to support her. She was panting heavily, her arms felt like bricks and her legs like jelly. Yoshiro limped past her and towards the fallen beast.

"Hold on just a bit longer. I'll finish it off." He said. Kurome's hand reached out and grabbed Yoshiro's arm.

"I'll do it. I'll turn him into my puppet." She said between her heavy breathing. Yoshiro's face showed a bitter expression for a moment. Thankfully, Kurome's eyes were fixed on the monster and missed the look.

"Alright." Yoshiro agreed. He supported her and they walked over to the Death Tagool which was laying on its side, facing the duo in a near-death state. Kurome pushed herself off Yoshiro and gripped Yatsufusa in a quick draw stance. An ominous aura surrounded Kurome as she closed her eyes and mustered all her concentration. Her eyes slowly opened and she drew Yatsufusa at the fallen Ultra-class. Sinister black lightning sparked from the Teigu as it carved an X mark deep into the flesh and bone on the danger beasts chest.

A low growled was the last thing that the duo heard from the danger beast as it's body disintegrated into dust and was absorbed into Yatsufusa.

As the last speck flew into the cursed Teigu, Kurome lost her grip on her consciousness and everything faded to black.

* * *

Over the next 10 months Kurome's abilities improved by leaps and bounds. After returning, she began rebuilding her strength and physical abilities that have waned over the month in the mountains and began applying her new skill of hyper concentration to combat.

By the time she fully recovered, her abilities matched that of when she took her booster drugs.

With Kurome fully released from the restraint the drugs had placed on her for years, Yoshiro turned his attention to the other issue that had been obvious as day to him and only him.

Azeriel was overstepping his bounds.

In the time period of just over a year since the shadow guards have been established, the rebel army had already finished organizing themselves and began their operations starting from the city of Heliyx. The Empire had been largely ignoring them, having sent a large portion of their forces with Esdeath to fight to Northern Tribes and to the East in their conquest of Archana.

Instead, the job of suppression was left mostly to the shadow guards and the small army that remained in the Capital.

Yet the rebels were going strong and showed no signs of stopping, partly because of their potential, and partly because of Azeriel's incompetence. He would warn several key groups in the rebellion of the information the shadow guards have on them, and the rebel's would organize their movements to counter that. This would result in the shadow guards not finding their target at best, and a few losing their lives at worst. In short, the shadow guards were not performing their duty properly.

And that cannot be allowed.

Recently, Yoshiro could feel the doubt and annoyance rising in the upper echelons of the Empire and accepted the truth that he desperately wanted to avoid.

Azeriel had become a hindrance. And hindrances will be removed.

Yoshiro's plan, which had been prepared for months now, was finally placed into action.

Predicting Azeriel's behavior, one evening after they received intel on the movements of rebel troops, Yoshiro brought Kurome to the garden in the back of the palace and introduced her to a new type of training. He walked up to one of the many trees in the garden and kicked it. The tremor shook the tree, causing dozens of leaves to fall from the sky. There was a sound of daggers being drawn and the sound of the air being slice apart along with the leaves.

There wasn't a single one that hit the ground in one piece. Each leaf was split in half from stem to tip. Kurome watched his movements, surprised by the fluidity and accuracy. Kurome attempted to do the same, but frowned when several leafs escaped her onslaught by a thin margin. Whenever her sword neared the leaf, the wind that was naturally caused by the sword's movement blew the leafs away, causing her swings to miss.

This wasn't a training for strength nor accuracy. In order to properly split each and every leaf, speed and technique was needed to overcome the difference caused by the wind. Of course, slicing through each leaf was easier with two blades rather than one, but at the same time, to wield both dagger simultaneously while maintaining the speed and technique to split each in half was a mind blowing feat on its own.

Kurome struggled with the training for hours. The clock struck midnight and Yoshiro abruptly stopped her.

"Kurome, over there." Yoshiro pointed. With a tilt of her head, she turned her eyes in that direction. At the end of her vision was a passage that was open to the garden, with pillars on one side of the path and the walls of the palace on the other. From the pathway was a corridor that lead deeper into the palace, where the headquarters of the shadow guards was located. In other words, it could be said that this was the entrance to the shadow guards' base.

"... Leader?" She mumbled in confusion. The person that slipped out of the entrance to the headquarters greatly resemble Azeriel. "Where is he going?" She asked Yoshiro. Yoshiro didn't respond, so she turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Recently, more often than not, we receive information on rebel forces but end up not finding anything right? Sometimes, they are even waiting in ambush." Yoshiro whispered to Kurome. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her tone sharpened.

"Are you saying that our leader has betrayed us?" She replied in a low, threatening tone. Yoshiro glanced at Kurome who was clearly angered, not sure if it was directed at him for suggesting the idea or at Azeriel.

"Only one way to find out." He said before activating his teigu and following after him. Kurome stared at the spot Yoshiro had been moments ago, before turning her eyes to the direction Azeriel disappeared off to. Her hand clenched tightly, the betrayal of her sister still fresh in her mind. Her figure vanished from the garden and into the night

Yoshiro doubled his caution against Azeriel, having nearly been exposed by his keen instinct once before, one that could've cost him 8 years of hard work in a single night. Thankfully, he was able to establish a partner-like relationship with Azeriel.

But Yoshiro was fully prepared to forsake that bond should Azeriel prove to be a threat to his mission.

Yoshiro and Kurome followed loosely behind Azeriel, Yoshiro throwing his concentration into overdrive to make sure Azeriel didn't sense anything. Azeriel traveled several miles through the empty streets of the Capital until he eventually came upon an inconspicuous, lower class tavern. In order to avoid detection, Yoshiro headed inside on his own to keep up with Azeriel, Kurome waited outside.

As soon as Yoshiro entered the tavern, he spotted Azeriel walking up the stair to the rooms where people stayed the night. The last time he tried to listen in that same way yet fell short to Azeriel's incredible instincts.

Yoshiro was not the type of person to make the same mistake twice. He wasn't allowed to.

This time, he took painstaking efforts into making sure that Azeriel wasn't able to detect him. For the past week, Yoshiro slipped a certain drug into Azeriel's meals. It was without taste or smell, nor was its effect very strong. All it did was slightly slow down the users mind, not enough for the victim to notice unless he was in a combat situation where it becomes obvious as day.

But Azeriel, who was the leader of the shadow guards, rarely entered battle. This would not inconvenience him in any way. Except now.

Yoshiro calmly stood outside the door that Azeriel had entered, peeking through the keyhole in order to observe what he was doing. His limited vision caught Azeriel opening a window and pulling out a small creature he had hidden in his coat. Yoshiro's eyes widened and he quickly rushed out of the tavern.

Kurome noticed him and appeared beside him.

"What happened?" She asked in a low voice. Yoshiro didn't respond, instead turned his head to look at the dark night sky, above the tavern. His eyes narrowed and his senses sharpened. There was a slight shift in the sky and a small shadow flew at high speeds in front of the moon. Yoshiro's hand flicked in that direction and a light squawk was heard.

"Bullseye." Yoshiro vanished from his position and Kurome followed quickly. They searched the area until they eventually found the corpse of the bird, laying at the top of a random roof, Pandora pierced in its midsection.

Yoshiro pulled his knife out of the creatures body and examined it. He found a small note hidden inside a capsule that was tied to its leg. He unrolled the note and frowned, quietly passing it to Kurome. She raised an eyebrow but read the note and her eyes widened.

An ominous aura erupted around her body and her eyes lost their light.

"I'm going to go kill him." Yoshiro held out his hand and stopped her. She glared at him and he blankly stared back.

"He doesn't know we've intercepted his message. He's not going anywhere. Let's report this to the Emperor tomorrow morning. This was in his handwriting, so it is definitive proof. Explaining to the higher-ups after we catch him will be much more troublesome." Kurome was reluctant, but agreed nonetheless.

Morning arrived at a crawling pace and the duo knelt before the Emperor and his advisors.

"What business do you have with the Emperor at such an early hour?" One of the advisors asked. Yoshiro spoked with his head down. His fists were clenched and his eyes closed in mourning.

"The leader of the Shadow Guards, Azeriel, has betrayed us."

* * *

The Empire, holding the title of the largest nation in the world, has its fair share of criminals and villains. Any and every human who dares to stand up against the oppression and corruption that plagues the government was labeled and taken down. And so, there are countless prisons and jails littered throughout the country and Capital. Yet the greatest criminals, those who committed crimes not against the people, but against the country and the emperor, were confined in the highest security dungeon located 1 mile north of the palace.

It was a dungeon dug out of the hill that the royal palace sat upon, having 9 floors, each more secure than the next with the most heinous and dangerous criminals located on the ninth floor, nearly 50 meters underground.

Deep underground, kneeling in a prison cell 50 meters underground, Azeriel slumped with his head hung down, his body held up by the chains that bound around his wrist, connecting his arms with the wall behind him. The dim light from the torches that lit the corridor seeped in from the gaps between the bars of his cell, illuminating his pitiful figure. Wounds littered all around his bare chest, ranging from bruises to cuts, left overs from the fierce battles that occured when he attempted to resist his capture.

Footsteps resounded outside his cell and his eyes opened. He lifted his head and watched as two figures stopped outside of his cell. One was the jailor, the other was the most brutal torturer in the empire, infamous for his grotesque methods. The keys rattled inside the lock and with a click, the lock fell onto the floor.

The jailor opened the prison and stepped aside, allowing the torturer to walk in before timidly following behind. The torturer stopped a step in front of Azeriel, who looked back with defiant eyes. He crouched down until they were at eye level, roughly grabbing Azeriel's hair and lifting his face up so their eyes met.

"Let's get started. By the end of this, I'll have you tell us everything you know." He whispered before pushing Azeriel's head down. Azeriel scoffed and looked back up. His eyes widened, but then narrowed dangerously as he looked in the direction of the torturer who had taken a few steps back. A deep, furious growl erupted from his throat.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" He snarled at one of the three that entered the room.

Yes. One of the three.

Yoshiro blankly stared at Azeriel, who was directing all his killing intent and fury towards him. The torturer spoke in the background. "Why, to give you a small taste of pain of course." But neither minded him.

Azeriel smirked condescendingly after a few moments, the anger still very much present in his expression.

"Ah, I see. You knew I wouldn't hesitate to reveal everything, so you came to shut me up huh?" The torturer who had just pulled out a bunch of dangerous looking tools had a face full of confusion. 'If you are willing to reveal what you know, then we wouldn't need these. I will guarantee you a swift and painless death.'

Yoshiro who retained his expressionless composure finally spoke.

"It is your thoughtless actions that landed you here in this cell." He said in monotone. Azeriel grinded his teeth.

"I will make you pay. I will definitely make you pay." The torturer, who mistook that sentence as directed towards him, sighed. 'If you are going to be stubborn, then you leave me no choice.'

Yoshiro instantly appeared next to Azeriel, his dagger pointed at Azeriel's side.

"You won't get the chance." Yoshiro whispered.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Azeriel shouted as his shifted his body back, avoiding the blow. But that was a fatal mistake. Taking the opportunity, Yoshiro's thumb flicked up and something entered Azeriel's mouth. Azeriel quickly spat out whatever entered his mouth. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. A small cap. One that was used to hide a poison pill in one's mouth. Yoshiro leaned forward until his mouth was right by Azeriel's ear.

"Rest." Azeriel felt a small prick at the back of his neck. His eyes lost all color and he slumped forward. With the alarmed shouts of the torturer and jailor in the background, Yoshiro vanished from the dungeon.

March 14, Year 10XX: Azeriel, the leader of the Shadow Guards, betrayed the Empire. He was captured after fierce resistance, and later that night, in his cell deep in the ninth floor of the Imperial dungeon, committed suicide to avoid torture by consuming a poison pill. In his place, as reward for exposing and capturing Azeriel, Yoshiro was promoted to the leader of the Shadow Guards, with Kurome as his sub-leader.

Stepping over the body of his friend who shared his burden, Yoshiro finally stood at the top of the Empire's underground world.

The only place to go from there… is down.

* * *

Nearly a year scrolled by and the state of the world shifted drastically.

A cloaked figure strolled inconspicuously through the streets of the Capital. On his back slung a large bag filled to the brim with stuff and peaking out from underneath the cloak, wrapped in bandages, was a long object that stuck out from behind his right shoulder. The sound of food stands and owners shouting out advertisement reached his ears and a mouth watering aroma wafted into the air. He turned towards one of the stands and ordered an item to go.

"Sorry sir, but could I please ask you to take off your hood?" The owner asked. It was for safety reasons so it couldn't be helped. The figure shrugged his shoulders and took off his hood, revealing spiky brown that reached the back of his neck, spiking outwards at the tip and above his ears. His appearance was young, but his deep green eyes held great maturity. He was not buff, but even the owner could tell that he was not push over. "Perfect, thank you for your patronage!"

The young adult continued walking down the street, but now with a steaming meat bun held firmly in his right hand, wrapped in a napkin.

"I wonder where they are? Sayo and Ieyasu…" He mumbled to himself. He brought the meat bun up to his mouth and took a large bite, tactfully manipulating the bun so that not a single drop of juice spilled onto the ground. He closed his eyes and savored the strong, flavorful taste. He looked at the meat but with a surprised but smiling expression.

"If there's one redeeming factor for the Empire, it's would be the food." He mumbled with a look of satisfaction. He raised his head from the meat bun and looked at the distant palace.

"I'm back again, Empire."

* * *

 **Finally, after half a year of writing, 13 chapters and over 130 000 words later, the self-dubbed "Prequel Arc" has finally come to an end. From here on out, it's good ol Akame Ga Kill timeline with a few twists and turns of course.**

 **Once again, thank you all very, very much. I hope you all enjoyed a peek into Yoshiro's mission. He was an OC character that I created by pasting a weird personality onto a random background character from the Akame ga Kill anime. In Blade of Tempest, he was this mysterious ally character that I failed to develop properly, and somehow, he became the best friend character in Scars and Love and that carried over to this rewrite.**

 **Chapter Preview! - Chapter 14 - The First Encounter**


	14. Chapter 14 - The First Encounter

**Chapter 14 - The First Encounter**

* * *

 _It's been quite a while, hasn't it?_ Tatsumi thought as he pushed his way through the usually crowded streets of the Empire. A small frown marred his toned face as the delicious aftertaste of the meat bun he had bought half an hour ago faded into nothing. He fiddled with his collar, feeling hot and stuffy, before taking off the hooded cloak he wore, revealing what he had on underneath.

He wore a dark blue hoodie with a light blue, collared, short sleeve button up shirt underneath. On top of that, he wore a grey jacket that reached his knees. He also sported a pair of black pants. He stared at the tan cloak that resembled a cape attached to a hood in his hands.

 _I bought this because I thought Akame looked cool and mysterious in it, but it's becoming a bit of a hassle… I wonder why she wore it?_ Tatsumi wondered with a question mark floating over his head. As he pondered the thought, he stuffed the cloak into his bag and resumed his walk towards the inner sect of the Capital, which was sandwiched between the inner wall and the central wall.

His destination was the hotel Arthur had brought them to during their first visit of the Capital, the same one that he had been staying in every single visit since. He had stayed their rather frequently in the recent years, more specifically, since he found out Sayo and Ieyasu had journeyed to the Capital for the sake of the village. The moment he heard of the news, he hurried to the Capital and began searching every inch of the over 200,000 square kilometer area the capital covered. Since then, he had revisited the Capital on occasion, hoping that fate would allow them to meet before it was too late.

The last time he visited was around 10 months ago, and this time would be his fifth visit. Tatsumi didn't expect to find his friends, but he had to try. As it has been over three years since Sayo and Ieyasu presumably joined the army, Tatsumi feared the worst for his friends.

He would do his best to save them from the Empire's influence. If he couldn't, then while cursing his own weakness, he would stop them by force, no matter what it takes. Having made that decision, Tatsumi continued his search oddly at peace.

Tatsumi was a few miles away from the hotel of his choice when his stomach growled. _I guess that meat bun wasn't enough, huh?_ He thought and began searching his vicinity for a restaurant or a bar. After some of walking, he stopped in front of a small establishment labelled 'Azusa's Bar' and decided that it was good enough before stepping inside. He was seated and randomly ordered some food that wasn't overly expensive. He leaned back and sipped the water that the server had passed him when a small commotion occurred in the booth next to him.

The commotion was caused by a small family of 4, consisting of a couple along with their two daughters. They were rather normal and nothing really stood out about them or the small fight they were having. From the flow of the conversation, Tatsumi could infer that the daughters wanted to go somewhere, likely a party or a gathering, but the parents didn't allow it. Usually, Tatsumi would ignore the conversation since it had nothing to do with him, but the parents' oddly fierce resistance caught his attention.

"No means no! Don't you know it's dangerous for young ladies to be outside that late at night? Recently, there's been a serial killer on the run inside the city. Over a dozen victims have appeared and the perpetrator is still nowhere to be found. This decision is final, you girls will not…" The food Tatsumi ordered was set in front of him on his table and he tuned out the family's conversation. On his plate was a simple set of grilled fish, a bowl of soup, and a bowl of white rice. He took a bite and nodded. The quality of the food was pretty good, a bit better than Tatsumi had expected for a restaurant of this calibre. As he ate his meal, he absentmindedly thought about the news he had just heard from the family of 4.

 _A serial killer hmm? The Capital is quite the dangerous place. But to think that the Imperial Police has not dealt with the perpetrator despite having a dozen victims, either the quality of their forces has dropped quite a bit or the killer is no normal psychopath._

He gulped down his soup and sighed in content. He called over the waiter, paid for his meal, and stepped out of the establishment. _Either way, I'll have to keep an eye out. I've never fought against someone with a few screws loose, but I doubt it'd be a fun time._

* * *

Light faded into darkness and day turned to night. Deep in the mountains 10 kilometers north of the Capital, a large building etched into the side of a cliff laid hidden under the shadows. Although the building was huge, its obscure location and geographical placement hid it from the sights of regular travellers and anyone who wasn't actively searching for the place. Those who do end up discovering the base, be it on purpose or by accident, would never be able to speak again.

The secret base of the rebel armies fearsome and deadly assassin's group - Night Raid. Each member of the association has over 250 000 gold coins attached to their severed head, the mere discovery of their base would earn a man enough money to sustain themselves for life. Inside this hidden base, a woman sat on her wooden throne before a group of 6. The room was well lit, betraying the expectation that such a mysterious and evil reputation of the group would hold meetings inside damp caves and candlelit underground rooms.

In fact, the atmosphere of the room was so casual that anyone who stumbled in would without a doubt would bow politely and apologize for intruding. Yet the content of their conversation was anything but normal.

"Tonight's target is the rumoured serial killer plaguing the Capital." The woman on the throne informed. Her appearance was befitting of the boss of a secret assassins group, with silver-grey hair and a black eyepatch covering her right eye. Her right arm was made of steel, creaking whenever she leaned her weight onto it. "Appearing only at night, beheading whoever is unfortunate enough to stumble upon him. It's unknown how many dozens of victims there have been. Three of which have been officers of the Imperial Police." Standing scattered around the room, the six other members of Night Raid listened attentively. The first person to speak was a young man in his late teens. His hair matched the colour of his grass green eyes. His bangs extended over his face and covered his left eye while a pair of red goggles sat on top of his head.

"Hmm…the identity of the killer is most likely Zank the Executioner." He said. Several of the other members nodded in agreement, save a purple-haired girl who tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm…who is that?" She asked with genuine confusion. To the side, a young girl with her pink hair tied in twin tails sighed in exasperation.

"Sheele…he's the executioner I told you about a while ago. The one working at the Empire's greatest prison. Ever since the current Emperor came into power, more and more people have been executed. After so many years of daily head chopping, it's not surprising at all that he's got a few screws loose." Twintails said tiredly. On the other side of the room, a large, buff man nodded, his heart-shaped pompadour bounced weirdly with his head movement.

"Starting about a month and a half ago, he became a serial killer, chopping off heads in the streets of the Capital. Days later, a detainment order for him was put out and they've been attempting to catch him since." The man added. Sheele tapped her chin while tilting her head, trying to remember if she had ever heard of this man before. While she was lost in thought, the meeting resumed. This time, a young lady in her early twenties spoke up.

"If I remember correctly, this man has a Teigu in his possession right?" Her messy, long blonde hair swayed as she asked the question. The leader nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. Although we know he is in possession of a Teigu, we are not sure which one it is. That's why. Starting from tonight, you will be searching the Capital in pairs during nighttime."

In the back of the room, standing behind the other five members, a young, black-haired girl raised her eyes. Her red eyes were cold and emotionless. The leader stood up.

"The pairs will be the following. Sheele will be protecting Mein. Lubbock will go with Bulat. Leone will work with Akame. Find and eliminate Zank the Executioner as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

"Hai." The voices of agreement of six assassins echoed in the room. Akame lightly gripped the cursed katana in her left hand and readied herself for yet another battle to come.

* * *

"Hmm? Isn't this Akame?" Tatsumi asked himself as he stared at a trio of wanted posters stuck on the side of a brick building. He squinted a bit in order to read the dark text under the dim lighting in the street.

"Dead or alive... Night Raid? Sounds dangerous." He mumbled to himself as he scrutinized the picture. It was a hand-drawn portrait of Akame from a side angle. Her bangs covered her eyes, making her look incredibly sketchy and dangerous. _Though I can't deny the second part._ Tatsumi chuckled to himself. He then checked out the posters next to Akame. One was for Bulat and the other for Najenda. "Well, since Najenda is also in this Night Raid thingy, it's definitely a part of the rebel army." Tatsumi muttered quietly. He looked up at the dark, night sky and immediately judged it to be just past midnight. After grabbing a room in the hotel, he had ventured off into the city without any particular destination. Before he knew it, he had wandered pretty far away and the sun had already set, so he began heading back towards the hotel.

 _Speaking of the rebel army, they are making pretty decent progress. At this rate, I think we'll be able to put our hopes in them._ Tatsumi thought to himself as he continued his stroll back to his hotel. According to Yoshiro, the rebel army has expanded a few hundred kilometers already from Heliyx city. They already have a few dozen cities under their control and the Empire has already begun small battles against them. Hayami also reported that the Empire has been sending more troops to Archana in hopes of ending the war there quickly, that way they can start returning troops to the Empire to face the growing rebel threat.

But with Hayami and Arthur over there, Tatsumi wasn't worrying too much about that. The northern tribes have also been doing pretty well, although Yoshiro did mention the Empire sending Esdeath over there. That name rung a bell, an unpleasant one. Tatsumi's closest brush against death back during the battle in the tomb of the first emperor against a monster who was able to manipulate ice. A small shiver went down Tatsumi's spine and he unconsciously reached up and grasped the green jewel hanging from his neck.

Suddenly, Tatsumi felt a gaze land on him and he snapped his head in the direction, senses on full alert. But upon further inspection, Tatsumi didn't see nor hear anything suspicious. He still felt on edge, so he closed his eyes. A light breeze brushed past the Capital and information on his surroundings flowed into his mind the same as any other of his five senses. He opened his eyes and relaxed a bit. Not a single soul was within a 500-meter radius with Tatsumi in the center.

* * *

Nearly 2 kilometers away, standing on top of a clock tower around 200 meters tall, a large man in his late twenties stood with a crazed smile on his face. His hair was dark blonde, messily spiked backwards. A pair of noise blocking mufflers covered his ears and two long bangs hung out over his cheeks. At the center of his forehead, an eye looking object stared off into the distance.

"Very nice, very nice… to be able to detect my gaze from 2 kilometers away… he seems like a good talking partner."

He took a leap off the tower, a suicidal move for any normal man. His feet hit the ground and the brick pavement shattered under the impact, yet this man was perfectly ok. He patted some dust off his body and began a leisure saunter in the direction he spotted Tatsumi in, careful to avoid the other interesting characters he had spotted from the top of the tower.

He stopped for a moment inside an alleyway. In front of him, sitting with their legs wide and with white powder laying around them were a small group of delinquents in their mid teens. The delinquents spotted him and they narrowed their eyes dangerously. Pulling out knives, they sneered at him.

He grinned back.

Minutes later, the man appeared on the street at the other end of the alleyway. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the red liquid dripping off the blades attached to the back of his hands before discarding the cloth onto the floor. A trail of blood lead back to the corpses of the delinquents, none of which with their heads intact.

* * *

Tatsumi stopped in the middle of the street. He frowned as he realized that there hasn't been a single other person on the streets except him since quite some time ago.

 _I guess the serial killer is having quite the impact on the nightlife here…_ He thought while continuing on his way. He did not by any means condone the activities of the serial killer, but he wasn't about to go actively searching for him either. But if they ended up meeting, say, while Tatsumi was heading back to his hotel late at night, then Tatsumi wouldn't hesitate to take the headhunter's head off their shoulders.

Halfway through Tatsumi's walk, a cluster of policemen approached him with their spears and swords at the ready.

"You there! Stop right there and put your hands up!" Tatsumi followed the orders and raised his hands, the policemen surrounded him and he tilted his head.

"Umm… officers? What's the matter?" They inspected his face and build for a few moments before the leader lowered his guard.

"That's not him, be at ease. You there, what are you doing out here alone this late at night?" The leader asked stoically. Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"One of my friends dragged me out for a drink tonight. He's new to the city so he didn't know the dangers that appear at night, but he was so insistent that I couldn't refuse. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." Tatsumi replied. The leader raised an eyebrow but thankfully continued without minding it too much.

"Have you seen any suspicious men out here tonight?" Tatsumi tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head.

"No… If I have, I doubt I'd be standing here right now." The leader frowned at Tatsumi's nonchalant tone.

"You're quite the brave young man aren't you. I'd be careful if I were you, that naive self-confidence might get you killed some day." He then signalled for the rest of the group to move and they left Tatsumi in the middle of the streets.

Tatsumi smiled as he thought about the policeman's warning. He stretched out his right hand to the right, and his left hand to the left, opening his palms as if ready to grasp something. Without warning, a pair of shadows dropped out of the night sky and Tatsumi caught them in his outstretched hands. In his left hand, a regular steel blade. In his left, a sword wrapped in bandages with the handle and knuckle-guard peeking out from above. He swiftly strapped the bandaged sword onto the side of his waist and the steel blade on his back so that the handle stuck out from his right shoulder.

"I disagree sir, if anything, that self-confidence is what kept me alive for so long."

A pair of eyes landed on Tatsumi and he immediately sensed his. He turned his gaze to that direction and his eyes widened.

"S-Sayo?" He whispered weakly. Standing in the alleyway, a figure that looked perfectly like Sayo. Her black hair glistened under the streetlights, a cherry blossom ornament decorated her hair right above her right ear just like it had been years ago. Her face had matured slightly, but perfectly retained her mesmerizing beauty. She wore a long sleeved kimono skirt, simple and similar in design as the one she wore when Tatsumi last saw her.

She perfectly fit the image Tatsumi had of her, having not seen her in around 3 years.

It was without a doubt Sayo.

With a playful but gentle smile, Sayo turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway. Tatsumi closed his eyes for a moment. When they reopened, they were cold and deadly, not a shred of mercy nor warmth left in them.

"Where are you going?" Those words were a deathly whisper, left in the empty streets of the Empire.

Tatsumi's sword drew a crescent through the dark alleyway, carving a deep scratch into the brick walls nearby. It flew towards the neck of Sayo, who's eyes had widened in horror. She turned around and blocked with her arms, flesh against steel. But contrary to the scene, the familiar sound of steel against steel reached Tatsumi's ears.

Sayo slid back until the momentum of the impact ran out. The sneer present on her face was like dirt smeared on a world-class painting. Seeing that look, Tatsumi coldly said. "How about you drop that appearance? You're ruining the image of a precious friend, serial killer-san."

The sneer morphed into a wide, creepy smile and in an instant, Sayo disappeared. In her place, the large, bulky figure of the infamous executioner stood with his arms wide open.

"Very nice, very nice! To think you'd instantly see through Spectator's illusion sight, you are a much more interesting person than I initially imagined." He shouted while laughing maniacally. His tone shifted the moment after. "But being called a serial killer isn't very pleasant. Instead, why don't you call me this? Zank the Executioner!" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes.

"Spectator?" He mumbled to himself. _An object with a name and an odd ability. It must be a Teigu._ Zank grinned.

"Ding Ding Ding! Correct!" He announced loudly and brightly. He tapped the metal eye-shaped object stuck onto his forehead. "Teigu - Omnipotent Five Sights - Spectator. Isn't it lovely?" Tatsumi didn't react in any way, just continued to glare at Zank.

"Omnipotent Five Sights huh? Along with illusions, you have the ability to read minds. I'm also going to assume the gaze I felt a while ago was also yours? To be able to spy on me from more than 500 meters away, that's also an ability right?" Tatsumi analyzed out loud. Zank made an impressed noise and he nodded.

"Exactly! Insight, Farsight, Illusion sight. Those are all part of Spectators wonderful abilities!" Zank confirmed in the voice of an overhyped announcer. "And now! For the fourth! Clear sight!" His head lowered and what entered his vision drastically changed. Tatsumi's bare body was laid out before him and he quickly confirmed that Tatsumi was not hiding any weapons underneath his clothes.

But he only got an instant to do that. Tatsumi's sword approached his neck at speeds fast enough to create a whistling sound, Zank's eyes widened and it was only thanks to his honed reaction times that he was able to tilt his head back just enough, causing the neck-severing slash to only scratch the tip of his chin. But Tatsumi didn't stop with only one swing, a barrage of slashes and stabs assaulted Zank who quickly switched back to Insight. Zank's movements sharpened and Tatsumi's slashes that initially left scratches were blocked perfectly. Seeing his onslaught was no longer productive, Tatsumi backed off. Taking the opportunity, Zank caught his breath and for the first time, glared at Tatsumi with a hint of anger.

"It seems that you weren't lying about your abilities. Also, it seems you are unable to use multiple abilities at once." Tatsumi analyzed. Zank's glare became more harsh.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone who is talking?" Zank criticized. Tatsumi ignored the criticism and continued his analysis.

"Insight, the ability to read minds. Farsight, the ability to increase visual distance. Illusion sight - the ability to confuse enemies with illusions. Clearsight, if the name is any indication, it allows you to see through objects. Now, if you weren't lying about the name of your Teigu, then there is only one more left. What could it be?" Tatsumi asked in monotone. Zank forced a smile onto his face.

"I may be a man who loves to talk, but one sided conversations are not entertaining. If you want to know, then why don't you come and find out?"

Everything went to shit.

Tatsumi instantly approached Zank, each swing of his sword aimed at either a vital organ or a tendon that would severely hinder his opponent's ability to move. Each swing had enough power to send numbing shocks into the arms of the opponent. This was the sword style Arthur taught to Tatsumi. Lightning quick, full powered attacks that would knock the opponent's weapon away if they let their guard down for even a moment. One that wears the enemy down mentally, forced to react and perfectly parry each and every attack or face the threat of death. Tatsumi's defeated countless enemies with his Shishou's style.

But Zank was different from the rest. With two short and wide blades attached to the back of his hands and the ability to know where each strike will land two to three steps ahead, Zank had little trouble dealing with Tatsumi's attacks, even having enough room to retaliate.

Scratches and cuts appeared around Tatsumi's body as the fight dragged on while Zank's body remained untouched. As a result, his movements began to slow bit by bit. Seeing this, Zank's ego began growing.

"What's wrong? Where did all that initial vigor go? Where did your snarky attitude go?" Zank taunted. Tatsumi's leg shot out and connected with Zank's blade, pushing the two apart. Tatsumi straightened his posture and swung his sword through the air a few times. Zank's smile widened, seeing this as an act out of frustration. "Now, now, don't be disheartened. You were a fun opponent to fight against. It's been a long time since I've had such an interesting conversation with someone." Hearing that, Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak.

"Conversation? I've just been thinking out loud. Don't make it a conversation on your own." Tatsumi said. Zank's grin became cramped and a rare frustration filled his chest. Tatsumi swung his sword a few more times. "I'm done testing your abilities, let's get on with it."

A simple slash flew towards Zank, slipping past his guard and inflicting a wound on Zank's cheek. Zank, who didn't see it coming, forced to think on his feet again, only barely avoided further damage. All experienced fighters plan out their attack. Rushing into a fight without a plan was equivalent to suicide when both fighters are on the same level. Tatsumi was no exception, and it was this commonality that Zank's Insight exploits.

A plan and a counterplan. 100% of the time, without exception, the counter plan will succeed. So a solution is simple. If Tatsumi had no plan going into a fight, then Zank would have no counterplan. Thus placing both fighters on the same level.

Just like that, Zank's Insight was rendered useless.

"If you can defend against my attacks by reacting to my thoughts, then I can break through your defenses by reacting to your movements."

The sound of steel clashing traveled through the city. Tatsumi's renewed onslaught now forced Zank into a defensive. Tatsumi made a plan for the next attack and only the next attack and immediately acted upon it. This made it so that reacting to his thoughts was essentially the same as reacting to his movements. Now trapped in a situation where he had to focus all his mental capabilities on defending himself, Zank completely lost the ability to retaliate and could only retreat.

Tatsumi's momentum forced the two through the city. When they landed in front of a chapel, out of desperation, Zank once again activated illusion sight. Right before his eyes, Zank disappeared, replaced by the tattered figure of Ieyasu. His appearance aged, but otherwise stayed the same. In the place of his usual fluffy black and white coat, he wore the uniform of the Imperial Army. Without missing a single beat, Tatsumi split his throat open. The horrified eyes of his dying friend looked real. Very real. Zank growled as he slid back, having blocked the extremely powerful slash with both his weapons.

"You! You killed your precious friend without a hint of hesitation!" Tatsumi blankly looked at Zank and spat a glob of spit to the side.

"Even though I've already resolved myself to kill him, and I knew it was you, it still left quite a bad taste in my mouth. Zank the Executioner. You'll be paying dearly for that." For the first time, Tatsumi spoke his enemies name. This would also be the last time the serial killer himself would hear it.

Without any other options left, Zank activated the last ability of spectator. Precognition allowed him to read the muscle movements of his enemy, a counter to those who managed to find a way to bypass insight. Zank had avoided using this ability up until now because his intuition told him that using it meant his defeat, but defeat would be inevitable if he kept using insight.

Reading Tatsumi's moves became easier, and for the first time in nearly half an hour, he landed another hit on Tatsumi. Zank revealed a tired grin and taunted Tatsumi again.

"Heh, how do you like that? Your little tricks no longer work on me." Tatsumi smirked.

"Finally…you finally used your last ability." Tatsumi lowered his sword and raised his left hand. His index and middle finger were straight while the other fingers were curled. His outstretched fingers flicked towards him and Zank coughed up blood. He weakly looked down towards the six holes that opened up in his body, each one a vital organ. But he couldn't see any solid objects.

"Your mind reading ability is quite annoying. But luckily, you are only able to read thoughts that run through my mind and not memories. Because of that, you never realized that I was also a Teigu user."

Zank collapsed onto his knees and light faded from his eyes. Along with his life, the curses of those who died by his hands faded into nothing. Tatsumi released a breathe and sheathed his sword.

"Ahhh, that was exhausting. As expected, fighting against another Teigu user is really difficult." Tatsumi groaned to himself. Tatsumi had hoped that as soon as he enacted his strategy to counter insight, Zank would switch off of it. That way, Tatsumi would be able to safely use his Teigu's ability to create wind blades and send the psychopath to his grave. This was the plan Tatsumi formulated the moment he confirmed Zank could not use two abilities at the same time.

But for some reason, Zank refused to switch off, which dragged the fight on. Tatsumi was mentally ready to fight Zank until the sun rose, but finally, Zank's movements changed and Tatsumi was sure he had activated his last ability.

"Let's go back. It's been a long time since i wanted sleep this badly." He mumbled to himself as he bent down and flipped Zank onto his back, plucking Spectator off of his head. He stood back up and yawned, ready to head home.

He took one step forward and stopped. He felt a hint of killing intent and closed his eyes, extending his sixth sense to a 3 kilometer radius. On the clock tower 1 kilometer behind him, a teenage girl laid on her stomach with a snipe- _Shit!_ His eyes widened and he lept to the side. A burning pain exploded in his right shoulder as a beam pierced right through his flesh.

He gritted his teeth and waited for his body to recover from the constant burning sensation in his right shoulder. _Shit! I let my guard down!_ The beam was originally aimed at the base of his neck. Tatsumi moved as soon as the girl pulled the trigger and avoided certain death. But that shot rendered his right arm essentially useless, and that wasn't the end of it. Tatsumi drew his sword with his left arm and spun around. The air around his sword distorted and he swung it with all his might. A thin blade of wind flew towards the sniper, who pulled the trigger again.

The bright golden beam clashed with the invisible blade, the blade split the beam in half and deflected them away from Tatsumi. A kilometer away, high in the clocktower, Mein clicked her tongue and stood up.

"Tch, I've been spotted. Sheele, we're leaving." Sheele tilted her head.

"What should we do about the target?" Mein replied while packing away Pumpkin.

"The first shot should have alerted the others. They'll deal with it. We're getting out of here before the guards come and things become troublesome." Sheele nodded slowly and picked up Mein and the two vanished from the area.

Tatsumi watched as they left the area and returned his attention to the new threats approaching.

"Three? No, four. One of them is laying down traps and the other- ghh!" Tatsumi did his best to analyze his situation and plan a way out, but the hole in his right shoulder pulsed and his concentration broke. From the nearby rooftops, two figures dropped down.

"That's the one Mein shot at." Bulat pointed out. Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

"At least give me a break…" He mumbled under his breath. Leone, who's enhanced hearing picked that up, looked around and saw Zank's dead body on the ground. She looked at Tatsumi and then back at the corpse.

"Oi, he took care of our target for us. Why're we attacking him?" Leone asked. Bulat crossed his arms in thought.

"Not sure… But there has to be a reason Mein shot him. If he's strong enough to take down Zank with so few injuries and dodge Mein's bullet, then he's quite strong." Bulat responded. Leone punched her palm and grinned.

"Well whatever. For now, I'll just knock 'em unconscious. If he's not with the Empire, then we can even make him a new companion!" Tatsumi sighed and forced himself back into a combat stance. The pain in his right arm has eased somewhat, to the point where it won't damage his concentration, but he needs to treat it soon or else he'll faint from blood loss.

 _For now…_ Tatsumi jumped into the air and attempted to escape, but Leone appeared even higher than him.

"Not a chance!" She yelled before joining both hands and slammed Tatsumi back into the ground. Tatsumi landed on his knees and Bulat pulled out a spear before engaging him in close quarters combat.

Tatsumi blocked a flurry of jabs with his sword in reverse grip. Bulat's eyes widened under his helmet, surprised to see someone defend against him while wounded. Bulat swung his spear and it struck Tatsumi's sword. Tatsumi was unable to parry the blow properly, causing his guard to be blown away. Leone slipped in from the side the moment the opening showed itself and threw a straight at Tatsumi's midsection, yet it completely missed its mark. Tatsumi's body unnaturally flew upward, as if something lifted him from below and he managed to straighten himself in mid air before landing back on the ground.

"What was that?" Leone asked curiously. Bulat returned to Leone's side and pointed his spear at Tatsumi.

"It might be the same power that split Mein's second shot. He's probably a Teigu user, although I'm not sure which one it is. Either way keep your guard up." Tatsumi smiled bitterly. He wanted to keep it a secret so that he would be able to catch them off guard, but it seems that was no longer possible. He winced as his wound pulsed again and took a deep breathe. He couldn't afford to fall here.

A light wind picked up in the area around Tatsumi. Leone and Bulat noticed something had changed and they raised their guards and observed carefully. Leone's enhanced sense of danger screamed and she tilted her head to the left. A small cut appeared on her right cheek. She wiped the wound and grinned.

"Interesting. He's creating some sort of invisible blade and attacking us with it."

"Get behind me." Bulat said and stepped in front of Leone. Behind him, Leone crouched on all fours and then disappeared at speeds incomparable to before. Tatsumi lowered his center of gravity and swept his right hand, 5 wind blades formed around him and shot towards Leone who circled around and was heading straight for him. Leone weaved around the blades using nothing but her danger sense only to be met with the tip of Tatsumi's sword.

Facing certain death, Leone did the only thing she could. Punch death in the face. Her fist smashed against Tatsumi's sword, shattering it to pieces like it was made of glass. Tatsumi didn't even have time to be surprised as Bulat approached him from behind and swung the blunt side of his spear at the brown haired boy. Tatsumi dropped his broken sword and brought up both hands the block, yet the enormous strength sent him crashing into the wall of the chapel. As Bulat and Leone waited for the debris to clear, Akame landed next to them.

"Lubbock finished his setup. Where's the target?" She asked. Leone pointed at the corpse nearby and then at the cloud of debris.

"The man we just knocked into that wall took care of our target for us." Akame tilted her head.

"Then our mission is complete. Let's go."

"We have to take care of that guy first." Leone said, once again pointing at the collapsed wall. Akame stared at the debris, then at the corpse, then at Leone.

"Why?" Akame asked. A tick mark appeared on Leone forehead and she began grinding Akame's head, who let out monotone sounds of protest.

"As warm as this scene is, the dust is clearing." Bulat pointed out. Leone released Akame, who looked into the dust cloud. Tatsumi appeared behind the cloud, panting on one knee. Her eyes widened.

"Tatsumi!?" She yelled in surprise. Tatsumi weakly looked up and saw her.

"Akame…" _Ah, so those guys are Night Raid? That was dangerous…_ His body relaxed and his eyes closed. Akame rushed up to Tatsumi's unconscious body and checked it for major wounds. Other than the hole in his shoulder, he suffered a cracked rib from Leone's punch, but was otherwise fine.

"Akame? You know him?" Leone asked in surprise. Akame nodded.

"Yeah, he's my benefactor. It wouldn't be wrong to say he was the one who saved me from the Empire's influence." Under his armor, Bulat's eyes widened to epic proportions and Leone's jaw was already down on the floor.

"Oi! The guards are approaching!" Lubbock's voice reached the three and Akame stood up.

"Bulat, please carry Tatsumi. I'll treat his wounds once we are out of danger." Bulat nodded and picked Tatsumi's unconscious body up, making sure to not further damage his body.

"Eh? We're taking him with us?" Akame nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Boss will be happy to see him again." Leaving them with that, Akame hopped onto the nearest roof and Bulat followed suit. Leone picked up her jaw and scratched her head through her messy blond hair.

"Boss knows that kid too? What kind of weird guy is he?" She mumbled to herself. "Ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

Tatsumi woke up feeling as if someone punched a hole in his right shoulder before getting rammed head on by a wild beast. _Oh wait, that is exactly what happened._ He thought to himself as he lightly touched the wound through the layers of bandages. "Ouch." He winced slightly as it stung under his touch. He sighed and began looking around the room.

The room was simple in design. The walls were light tan with wooden supports acting as decoration. The bed was as simple as you could get, fitting only one person and not that comfy. A window was on the opposite side of the room and the door was only a few steps away. From the brightness of the light peaking through the windows, it was late in the morning.

 _I hope I was only out for one night._ Tatsumi thought to himself. He checked his bedside and found both his normal sword and bandage wrapped sword sitting in the corner. He touched his own chest and sighed in relief when he found Shinatsuhiko hanging from his neck. _Now what should I do? I'm assuming this is Night Raid's base. Now that I'm here, I might as well greet Najenda. But should I wait for someone to come get me? Should I go out on my own?_ He contemplated his options for a moment, and then swung his legs off the bed.

He stood up and stretched, grabbing the clothes that were set by his bed and equipped his weapons as usual. He walked over to the window and opened it, his entire body relaxed as a gust of wind blew into his room.

"Phew… I feel alive again." He mumbled in content before heading out into the corridor. He looked around and randomly decided to walk down the corridor to the right. He ended up at the end of the corridor and stood there feeling stupid before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. He turned the corner and saw a familiar girl walking up the stairs. Their eyes met and Tatsumi smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted casually. Akame returned a smile.

"Good morning. How're your wounds?" Tatsumi rolled his right shoulder and patted it firmly.

"It still hurts like hell, but it'll get better. Thanks for saving me from your crazy buddies." Akame frowned a bit and shook her head.

"They are not bad people, they mistook you for an enemy." Tatsumi grinned.

"Tell that to the blonde haired onee-san that suggested they knock me out first and then think about what to do with me later." Akame sweatdropped and averted her gaze.

"... Leone is a bit special." Tatsumi chuckled.

"I could tell." He joked. A short period of silence reigned between then and then Tatsumi's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly. " If you don't mind me asking, where can I find breakfast?"

Akame led Tatsumi down stairs and into the kitchen. Breakfast time has long passed and it was almost time for lunch, so Tatsumi had to make his food separately. Akame offered to cook breakfast for Tatsumi, but after hearing the menu that would definitely kill anyone with a recovering constitution, Tatsumi adamantly refused and began making his own breakfast.

As Tatsumi cooked his food, they talked about everything that had happened in the three years since their last meeting. It was mostly Akame who shared her side of the story, but Tatsumi did share the general gist of his random wanderings during those years. Tatsumi sat down in the dining room and began consuming his toast and eggs while listening to Akame speak.

"Night Raid was created as a division used for covert operations and intel gathering. Currently, there are two Night Raid groups. One working outside the Capital and our, Night Raid working inside the Capital under Najenda-san." Akame explained. Tatsumi swallowed the last bite of his meal and nodded.

"Speaking of Najenda-san, where is she? I'd like to at least greet her, but if she isn't around, that'll have to wait." Tatsumi asked.

"Boss should be in the living room right now. Outside of our missions, we have our assigned housekeeping duties. As long as we completed those, we are free to do as we please. Boss usually stays in the living room." Akame explained. Tatsumi chuckled and Akame tilted her head in confusion. Did she say something funny? Tatsumi noticed and answered her question.

"No, I just found the image of professional assassins doing laundry and house cleaning to be a bit humorous. Could you take me to Najenda-san?" Akame nodded in agreement. After cleaning his dishes, Akame led Tatsumi to the living room where several members of Night Raid were gathered.

Najenda sat at the living room table savouring the taste of her cup of coffee. Mein was doing maintenance on her Teigu Pumpkin, Sheele was reading a book with a questionable title. Bulat was doing weight lifting in a corner and Leone was messing around with Lubbock.

Najenda noticed Tatsumi and a smile appeared on her face.

"Tatsumi, welcome." She greeted while putting her coffee down. The others noticed Najenda's odd behavior and immediately directed their attention to the conversation between the two. Tatsumi ignored the looks he was getting and nodded with a small smile.

"It has been a while, Najenda-san. I'm glad that you are doing well." Leone raised her voice.

"Boss? What's the story behind you and this guy?" Leone asked curiously.

"I see, I've never told you guys about him have I?" Najenda said with a thoughtful face. She gestured for Akame and Tatsumi to take a seat around the table and the rest of the members of Night Raid followed suit. She took one sip of her coffee and began explaining. "Three years ago, I was assigned the mission to gather support and subjugate the city of Heliyx to act as the starting city for our army. One night, Tatsumi barged into our camp and destroyed our guards, claiming to be a representative of Heliyx city." A variety of different expressions appeared on the other members, ranging from 'hah?' to 'wow!'.

Tatsumi chuckled at the memory and Najenda smirked. "After he confirmed that our subjugation would not harm innocent civilians, he offered his help. A week later, we were welcomed into the city by its police force and took over the government with its leader already dead. That city was the perfect starting point for our army and here we are today." The others were silent after hearing Tatsumi's deeds.

"And what about Akame?" Lubbock asked. Akame nodded and began telling her story.

"A month after the Revolutionary army took over Heliyx city, I was sent in to kill their leader. There, the first person I met was Tatsumi. He helped me settle into the city and gave me information on Boss, the Revolutionary army's leader in Heliyx. To my suprise, on the night I planned to kill Boss, Tatsumi showed up and defeated me. The next morning, Tatsumi opened my eyes and I realized the evil of the Empire. Afterwards, I decided to join the Revolutionary army." Mein narrowed her eyes.

"In other words, this man used Boss as bait to catch Akame?" Tatsumi averted his gaze.

"Yeah, this man had the balls to tell me he was going to use me as bait to my face. Well, everything ended well so it's fine." Najenda said with a small chuckle. Leone laughed loudly at the news.

"HAHA! What an interesting guy! I like you kid!" On the contrary, Lubbock was seething.

"You did WHAT to Najenda-san?!" He yelled as he slammed the table. The commotion escalated as Bulat, Sheele and Mein contributed their two cents. Tatsumi watched the group with an impressed smile.

"This is a nice group." Was all he commented. Akame, who was sitting right next to him, nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." On the other hand, Najenda had a different response.

"What do you think about joining that nice group?" The ruckus stopped in an instant and silence filled the gaps left behind. Tatsumi's smile turned into a troubled one. Najenda continued. "In terms of strength, you defeated another Teigu user with nothing but a few scratches and managed to defend against both Bulat and Leone afterwards with a hole in your shoulder. I believe you more than qualify. You are the enemy of the Empire, and also our ally. I would love to have you join our group."

Tatsumi crossed his arms. This offer was not unexpected.

"I think I know the answer, but I'll ask anyways. What would happen if I refuse?" Tatsumi asked. Najenda shrugged simply.

"We won't take your life, but we'll have to have you work in our workshop as a laborer." Tatsumi closed his eyes and nodded.

At this point in time, the future of the rebel army is still uncertain. Although it seems like they are destined to overthrow the Empire in the eyes of their supporters, if the Empire focuses their entire military on them, they would be stamped out within weeks. But without a doubt, a rebel group of this size is unprecedented. If Tatsumi actively begins to work for the rebel army, his presence would soon be known. If the rebel army turns out to be a dud, then Tatsumi would be hunted down by the Empire.

Tatsumi did not fear death. But what he did fear is being unable to complete his mission. To him, that would be the same as betraying Shishou and his companions. It was something he won't allow.

But…he looked around at the group. Despite being professional killers, they gave him a nostalgic feel. The same feel as when he was with Sayo and Ieyasu. The same feel as when he was with Hayami, Yoshiro and Shishou. The feeling of a family.

 _Working with them wouldn't be bad at all…_

"I'll have to refuse." Tatsumi replied firmly. Instantly, everyone save Akame and Najenda raised their guard; Tatsumi noticed that they had gone on alert, but paid them no mind. Najenda frowned at his answer.

"May I hear why?"

"I have my own duty to perform, my role to fill. As of currently, I can't afford to lose my freedom just yet." Tatsumi replied cryptically. A dangerous silence reigned in the room. Najenda released a small sigh.

"I see. It does not appear that your mind can be changed. In that case, we'll have to detain you." Najenda said. Tatsumi smiled and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand which was propped up on the arm of his chair.

"No, breaking out of your workshop will take some time and it sounds like a lot of work, so please save me the trouble." Bulat raised an eyebrow at his matter of fact statement.

"Do you believe it will be that easy to escape our detainment?" Tatsumi shook his head.

"No, it's precisely because I expect it to be difficult that I'm requesting you not to detain me." Tatsumi looked at each and every member sitting there. They could see the confidence in his eyes as he said his next words. "But I can say that, without a doubt, I'll definitely be able to get out."

Najenda sighed and ruffled her own hair with her normal hand.

"A special character as usual, you haven't changed at all." She said with a troubled smile. Tatsumi smirked and raised his finger.

"How about this instead? We can establish a method of communication. If you have any important missions and you think an extra pair of hands won't hurt, give me a call. I'll come and lend a hand. Think of me as an unofficial member or an ally." Najenda tapped her chin and shared a look with Akame. Akame nodded and Najenda followed suit.

"I guess this is the best we can get out of you. Very well, we'll accept." Mein and Lubbock quickly raised their voices of protest while Bulat and Leone stayed silent, accepting the decision of their Boss. Sheele, as usual, wasn't sure what was going on.

As Najenda assured Lubbock and Mein that her decision was correct, Tatsumi turned to Akame.

"I'll stay for about a week for my wounds to heal. Until then, I'd like to get to know your little group here. Mind helping?" He asked. Akame smiled.

"Gladly."

Since Tatsumi cooked breakfast just before noon, Leone who stormed into the kitchen complimented the lingering aroma of his breakfast. Out of courtesy, Tatsumi offered to cook lunch in place of Akame who was on cooking duty.

"Ohh! What's on the menu chef?!" Leone asked excitedly. Tatsumi tapped his chin and scrolled through some recipes he had in mind. Other than training and walking, along with the occasional fights and assassinations, Tatsumi really had nothing else to do during his many years of traveling the country. And so, he took on cooking as both a passtime and a hobby. Since he only had access to the ingredients he procured out in the wild, he never had much to work with so his recipe pool was rather shallow, but his skills were good enough to impress any professional chef.

"Hmm, I was thinking grilled Marg Panther steak and maybe some sauteed vegetables as a side? If you would like soup, then I can make soup." Leone cheered happily, but Akame gave Tatsumi a weird look.

"There's only one Marg Panther left." Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But one Marg Panther should be enough to make 7 servings of steak." Leone froze and Akame's look turned into a disappointed stare.

"Tatsumi… Are you trying to starve us?" Akame asked with a blank gaze. Tatsumi tilted his head. This was a regular meal for him and he was rather confident in how filling it was. He proposed this meal thinking about how this group was filled with warriors like him.

"Huh? Is that not enough? What do you usually have for lunch?"

"Pork bowl cutlets." Akame replied. Tatsumi tapped his chin.

"That sounds a bit heavy for lunch, but in terms of how much food, it's not too different from what I had planned."

"5 bowls each." Akame added. By the way, the bowls Akame was referring to were ramen bowls. Tatsumi slowly turned towards her and Leone who stood beside her. He scanned them from head to toe, inspecting their build. Both girls were under the height of 6 feet and had near perfect proportions. Especially since Leone was exposing her midriff, Tatsumi could clearly tell they had no excess body fat to speak of. Akame tilted her head and Leone grinned mischievously when they saw Tatsumi inspecting their bodies.

"Oya? See something you like?" Leone teased. Tatsumi shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I was just wondering where all the food you people eat go. 5 servings of pork bowl cutlets for lunch? That's enough to kill a grown man." Leone raised her fingers and shook it with a smug look.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. As professional assassins, we must always have enough energy to fight off a dozen grown men, so it is only natural we eat as much as a dozen grown men." She reasoned with her flawless logic. Beside her, Akame nodded while making noises of agreement. Tatsumi sweatdropped at the gluttonous pair. At this time, Lubbock popped his head into the kitchen.

"Oi sis! Najenda-san wants to see you!" Lubbock noticed Tatsumi with his apron on and his eyes widened.

"Ah, you're cooking lunch?" He asked. Tatsumi nodded. Lubbock made a face of relief.

"Thank goodness, my stomach is saved! Please make food that can be fed to normal people. Whenever those two right there are on cooking duty, they always create monstrosities that completely ignores the bottom half of the food pyramid! The three feet tall stack of oil dripping meat from last time still haunts me at night!" He complained. Tatsumi gave Akame a look and she averted her gaze. Leone pouted and approached Lubbock, dropping a fist onto his head.

"It's because you don't eat that you're this skinny and frail." Leone criticized before giving Akame a grin. "I leave the rest in your hands!" Akame gave her a thumbs up with a blank face and Leone left to go meet with Najenda. Akame turned her eyes to Tatsumi who crossed his arms.

"I'll change the menu so that I can make enough food for the two of you, but I'm not backing off on the balance part. Give it up." Akame stopped to consider the compromise.

"Alright."

That day would be remembered as the first time Lubbock shed tears while eating his meal.

The rest of the day went by without anything notable event. Tatsumi spent most of his time sharing some stories with Akame and Najenda with the others listening in. The next morning, Tatsumi requested Akame show him a place to train. Although a day wasn't nearly enough time for his shoulder to heal, he wanted to at least train the use of his Teigu. Akame, who was curious what Tatsumi's Teigu could do, showed him to the training area located right outside their hidden base.

When they arrived, Bulat was already there training. His upper body was bare and covered in sweat as he did one armed pushups with a cement block on his back. His muscles pulsed with power every time he exerted energy to push his body up, yet his movements were so smooth that Tatsumi wondered if the cement block was actually hollow. Bulat noticed them and pushed hard with his arm. The block of cement on his back flew off as the push forced his body into a standing position. The cement block struck the ground a few feet away with a thundering crash and kicked up a dust cloud.

 _Nope, that is definitely not hollow._ Akame took a step forward.

"Did we interrupt?" She asked. Bulat laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not! I was just about done." He walked up to Tatsumi. He was nearly an entire head taller than Tatsumi and his smile was both confident and gave a reliable feel. "Let me introduce myself again. My name is Bulat, nice to meet you." He said while putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Bulat was a former officer in the Imperial Army known as the hundred-man slayer." Akame added. Tatsumi smiled and shook his hand. Bulat's grip was strong and his hand was slightly larger. Tatsumi could tell just from the handshake that Bulat was an experienced warrior. _But… isn't this handshake lasting a little too long?_ Tatsumi tried to retract his hand, but Bulat's grip was a little too strong. "He's also gay."

Tatsumi felt a dangerous shiver run down his spine. Bulat laughed and released the handshake.

"Akame, if you put it that way, he'll misunderstand." _He didn't deny it..._ Tatsumi thought with a sweatdrop. "Are you guys here to train too?" Bulat asked. Akame nodded.

"Yeah, Tatsumi wanted to train with the use of his Teigu." Bulat's eyes widened. He turned to Tatsumi.

"As expected, you are also a Teigu user?" Tatsumi nodded and pulled out the necklace from behind his clothes. The green jewel in the necklace glistened beautifully under the morning sun. "Hmm? A necklace shaped Teigu huh? Would you mind if I watched as well?" Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah, since I agreed to be an ally, I have no reason to hide my powers." Tatsumi consented. He stepped out into the middle of the training field, a rather large area almost the size of a football field. He rolled his right shoulder a few times. Feeling no pain, he smiled and waved his arm.

In front of Tatsumi, around 10 feet away, wind swirled into a miniature tornado. The speed of rotation increased rapidly, sucking in leaves and dust from its surroundings giving the otherwise colorless unnatural phenomenon a visible form. Tatsumi flicked his hand upwards and the whirlwind transformed into a powerful rising current, blowing the dust and leaves high into the sky.

Tatsumi's eyes sharpened and a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Behind his back, the air distorted into a dozen spherical shapes, each about the size of a fist. The spheres flattened and their shape changed into arcs before launching towards the rain of leaves, traveling at speeds faster than the eye could follow. By the time the leaves hit the ground, not a single one retained its original shape.

Bulat clapped at the end of Tatsumi's small performance.

"I see. That necklace grants you the ability to control wind is it? And it's extremely powerful control too." Bulat analyzed. Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah. Soul of the Tempest - Shinatsuhiko. I discovered this in a cave deep in the mountains west of the Capital almost 7 years ago. From then, I've been experimenting with its power. In addition to manipulating the direction of wind and increasing its force, it also grants me the ability to step on air as if it's solid." Tatsumi explained. He bent his knees and hopped into the air. At the peak of his jump, he straightened his posture and a light ripple expanded outward from the soles of his feet. A few moments later, the invisible force holding Tatsumi up was canceled and he dropped back down onto the ground.

"Najenda-san, you are welcome to join us you know?" Tatsumi said abruptly. From around the corner, Najenda appeared with a cigarette in her mouth and a surprised look on her face.

"What gave me away?" She was sure she had been completely silent and without any bad intentions, they shouldn't have been able to sense her. It wasn't that she had a reason to hide, it just fit her image better.

"Ah, that's right. There's one more power that this Teigu gave me." Tatsumi informed. "When I first obtained this Teigu, it gave me something like an additional sensory ability, something like sight and smell. I have knowledge on the shape of all objects within a certain area as long as the wind can reach it." Since he had been living with this sense for over 6 years now, he completely forgot that this was part of Shinatsuhiko's abilities.

Having heard the unprecedented ability granted by Tatsumi's mysterious Teigu, Najenda's jaw dropped to the floor and Akame's eyes widened in surprise. Bulat whistled, extremely impressed.

"Damn, that is the most versatile Teigu I've ever heard of. Up until now, I thought the Teigu of ice is the strongest, but I think we have a new competitor." Bulat commented with a smile. Tatsumi scratched his head with a troubled smile.

"Well, obtaining this Teigu almost killed me…" Tatsumi mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked with a hint of worry. Tatsumi paused for a moment, trying to think about how to explain that. He himself didn't fully understand what had happened when he first touched Shinatsuhiko, but over the years, he had a few theories.

"I'm not too sure myself, but I think that I was unable to handle the additional information from a sixth sense and my brain almost shut down trying." That's what Tatsumi theorized to have caused the head-splitting pain when he first touched Shinatsuhiko. "Ah, I'm fine now so don't worry." He added when he saw Akame's slightly anxious look.

"How did you survive?" Bulat asked. A brain can't just magically adapt to a large amount of new information. Tatsumi smiled and pulled out the wrapped blade he had behind his back.

"That sword… is that also a Teigu?" Akame asked. She was the one who patched up Tatsumi after bringing him back to their base, so naturally, she knew about that weapon. It was powerful, as a fellow Teigu user, Akame could sense that just by touching it. She didn't dare draw out the blade fearing what it could do, but she knew it wasn't just a normal sword. To Akame's question, Tatsumi hesitated.

"I'm… not sure. It's power rivals that of my necklace, Shinatsuhiko. But it doesn't feel like a seperate Teigu. This is just my opinion, but I believe it's the second part of Shinatsuhiko. For the time being, I gave it a seperate name." Tatsumi said as he unwrapped the sword.

Underneath the layers of bandages, a sword in its sheath was revealed to the three observers. A series of lines were carved into the sheath, giving is an ancient and mysterious look. The only visible portions of the sword was the handle. The hilt had a black outer layer that looked like clothe, but provided much more grip. A knuckle guard extended from the cross-guard down but never connecting with the hilt. One side of the sheath is straight, the other curves to meet the first at the very tip. This indicated that the blade was one-sided like a katana, but lacked the katana's typical overall curve. It had the length of a longsword, the handle of a rapier and the weight of a katana.

"I call it Lightning's Fang - Fenrir." _What kind of sword is this?_ Was the thought shared between Bulat, Akame and Najenda. Tatsumi could tell they were at the limits of their curiosity, but he returned the sword to its original position behind his back. There was a shared look of confusion between the three. Tatsumi gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I won't be drawing Fenrir here. There are a few… side effects that I would rather avoid." Tatsumi explained.

"A description would do." Najenda said.

"If Shinatsuhiko is a Teigu that grants me various abilities I don't have, then Fenrir is a Teigu that enhances the ability I already do have. Information processing, reaction times, strength and speed. When I hold this sword in my hands, the world slows down." Tatsumi described. The others listened in silence.

"... That is every swordsman's dream." Akame whispered. Bulat and Najenda nodded in understanding. A weapon that amplifies the physical and mental capabilities of a swordsman. If you spread the existence of such a weapon to the public, the result would be endless bloodshed as warriors fought to get their hands on such a wonder.

"Why didn't you use it when you fought Leone and I?" Bulat asked out of curiosity. Tatsumi frowned.

"... I'm too afraid to use it." He replied. The others waited for Tatsumi to elaborate, which he did.

"When I first drew this blade 7 years ago, it felt as if my body was being ripped apart inside out. The second time I drew this blade was 3 years later, during my accidental encounter with Esdeath, the user of the Teigu of ice." Their eyes widened at the news. Tatsumi quickly continued before they began asking questions. "Of course, i was no match for her at the age of 16. I drew Fenrir out of desperation and was able to escape. The pain was insignificant compared to when I first drew it. From then on, I would occasionally draw this blade. It was only since around 6 months ago that I could finally keep this sword out without feeling pain or discomfort. Even then, I still don't feel like I can handle its power."

Akame closed her eyes and Bulat nodded in understanding. Najenda too, understood what Tatsumi meant.

"Just like an amateur with the sharpest sword in the world. Dangerous to the enemy, but even more dangerous to himself." Najenda said. Tatsumi nodded.

"I promised myself to never draw Fenrir unless I faced three specific situations. One - when I need to save my own life. Two - when I need to protect something I must protect. Three - when I need to kill someone I must kill." Tatsumi declared. He then turned to the Bulat with a small smirk. "If Akame didn't show up when she had, then I would've drawn this blade in order to ensure my own survival." Bulat smiled and patted Akame on her shoulder with a thankful smile.

"But that's only in fights correct? Why won't you draw that sword here?" Najenda asked.

"This sheath acts as a sort of storage for Fenrir's energy. When the storage is full, excess energy leaks out and into my body. Since it's thanks to Fenrir's powers that I can safely use Shinatsuhiko additional sense, during the short period of a week when storage is not full and Fenrir is not drawn, my head hurts pretty bad. That's another reason I don't draw Fenrir often." Tatsumi finished.

There was a few moments of silence while the others processed all the information. Other than Shinatsuhiko's weaknesses, Tatsumi hid nothing from them. It was a sign of trust and a symbol of goodwill. Tatsumi knew that several members, including Bulat, were skeptical about Tatsumi being their 'ally'. Tatsumi was a stranger to them, and even if Akame and Najenda trusted him, the knowledge that a man was roaming free with information on them was unsettling for the members who had no history with him.

On the other hand, Tatsumi knew that neither Akame nor Najenda were the type of people who would betray him. That trust, he extended to Night Raid whom he saw acted as a family. Having understood this, Bulat grinned.

"I'm glad we have you as an ally, Tatsumi." Tatsumi nodded, an a small smile graced his lips.

"Yeah, same here."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter of the Canon Akame ga Kill!**

 **I had been pretty excited to write this chapter for about 13 chapters now. I had a lot of ideas for how I wanted Tatsumi and Night Raid to meet and settled with a fight. It was my editor who suggested having Tatsumi not join Night Raid, and I agreed that this would be more fun.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Missions

**Heya everyone.**

 **So from here on, Geography is pretty important and it's hard to really form a clear map inside your heads. So I decided to make things a bit simpler and modified the Map from Akame ga kill to show geography, city locations, and countries. Hopefully, this will help.**

 **You can find this map on my profile. It takes you to a twitter post and then to a picture posted on Imgur. This site is pretty strict on links so it's a bit more troublesome, but it's there if you want to see.**

 **Chapter 15 - Missions**

* * *

It was rather early in the morning, around the time when most normal working citizens would be on their way to their workplace. The sky was well lit but the air still held the typical morning chill. Tatsumi, having been raised by the rule of "sleep early, wake early", was finishing up his morning training in the training area of Night Raid's hidden base.

Tatsumi exerted strength into his left arm and his body, straight and nearly parallel with the sandy ground, rose up with the tips of his toes as the pivot. His breaths were deep and audible, his body was drenched with sweat, but he himself felt refreshed rather than tired. He swapped to his right arm, repeating his pushups at a slower pace, careful to not reopen the wound that had finally begun to mend. His daily workout continued in the refreshing morning air and beautiful sky. The birds living in the forest surrounding Night Raid's base sung with relish, glad to provide background music for Tatsumi's exercises.

That was until a loud but cute screamed scared them off. Tatsumi turned his head in the direction of the base and saw a blob of purple lying face-first on the wooden sidewalk. Tatsumi stopped his pushups and stood up, doing a few stretches and wiping off some sweat before heading over to the scene. What he discovered was a beautiful young woman waving her arms around, searching the ground while muttering "Glasses… glasses…". Her silky long hair was a rare dark purple color and she wore a slim Chinese dress. Her face was innocent and troubled, giving off an allure that tickled the protective instincts of anyone who saw her.

Tatsumi bent down and picked up the pair of half-rimmed spectacle lying a foot away from the fallen girl.

"Sheele… right? Here." Tatsumi said while handing over her glasses. She touched around his outstretched hand and picked up the undamaged frames.

"Ah, thank you very much." She thanked in a low voice while putting her glasses on. Her gaze finally focused on Tatsumi, who wasn't wearing a top since he just finished working out. "Tatsumi-san, thank you very much." She repeated with a small bow after standing up.

"You're welcome," Tatsumi replied, before heading over to the spot where he placed his towel and t-shirt. "Did you need me for something?" He asked while wiping himself off.

"Umm… I'm not sure?" Sheele answered with a short pause. Her head was tilted and her finger was on her chin. Tatsumi put on his shirt and looked at Sheele oddly. It didn't seem like she was joking around. _Did the fall hit her that hard?_

"I see… I'll go see Najenda just in case." Tatsumi picked up Fenrir that was leaning against a nearby post and headed inside, leaving Sheele outside. She stood still, a bit confused, before following Tatsumi back inside.

Despite being carved into the side of a cliff and without access to electricity, the halls of the base were well lit due to the large windows that are present everywhere. Candles were lit at night, but since every single member had decent night vision, it wasn't really necessary.

They found Najenda sitting in living room, smoking a cigarette and fiddling around with her prosthetic arm. The living room consisted of a large table in the center of the room, a series of large bookshelves at the back, some chairs, a few couches and coffee tables. The walls were decorated with a few paintings the banner of Night Raid as well as the Revolutionary army.

The prosthetic arm clicked and creaked as she moved it, the sound was creepy enough to give Tatsumi bad shivers. "Najenda-san, did you call?" She looked up and shook her head.

"No, why?" Tatsumi pointed behind him at Sheele who was following him. Najenda made an understanding face before she even heard Tatsumi explain. "Ah, Sheele is a bit of a ditz. But don't worry, she's a completely different person out on the field. Maybe Akame or Bulat asked Sheele to go fetch you, but she forgot."

Tatsumi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sheele like he's looking at a rare species. _I heard about them from Mother a long time ago. The tripping, the forgetfulness, the innocent look of confusion always present on her face. Without a doubt, she's an airhead!_

"I-I see. I'll go see check if the others called."

As it turned out, Lubbock was trying to stop Akame from making a full course meat fest. Sadly, because Sheele forgot, it was already too late. After Lubbock had the lunch Tatsumi prepared, he opened up to him and was much more amicable. A wise man once said, 'The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' This wasn't Tatsumi's intention, but he couldn't complain.

As an apology, Tatsumi promised to make lunch. But since they were low on edible protein courtesy of Akame, he had to go get them himself. With his sword in hand, he headed out into the forest alone. At least, that was the plan.

 _Why did she follow me?_ Tatsumi thought before looking behind him. Since this morning, Sheele had been following him around. It was starting to make him uneasy. He did his best to ignore it and proceeded with his search for anything he knew was edible, be it regular animals or danger beasts. But after an hour, he was starting to reach his limits.

Every once in a while, Sheele would trip over a root or stumble into a bush while letting out a small scream. Rabbits and squirrels that rushed by distracted her and she would walk right into a tree. A danger beast attacked but she instantly cut it down with refined efficiency that further made Tatsumi wonder what the heck was wrong with the girl.

Worst of all, he could feel her gaze as she continued to stare at his back. Whenever he looked back, the light that unnaturally reflected off her glasses would send shivers down his spine. It was so distracting that Tatsumi couldn't focus at all on hunting.

"Sheele?" He called.

"Yes?" She responded normally! _This girl! She definitely doesn't feel anything off about this situation!_ Tatsumi decided that throwing hints at her will only cause himself to fall flat on his face. Only unreasonableness can defeat unreasonableness! So he ignored normal etiquette and just asked her outright the question that had been bothering him.

"Why are you following me?" Sheele placed her index finger on her chin and tilted her head.

"Ummm… I'm not sure." Tatsumi sweatdropped. _I don't know how to communicate with her…_ He scratched his head, trying to come up with something to talk about. The silence between them was killing him, and he doubted Sheele had noticed the awkward atmosphere between them. But the issue is, he knew nothing about her and they've never interacted properly over the past 3 days. They had nothing in common that Tatsumi knew about. He wracked his brain for something, anything, and just spat out the first thing.

"Uh... soo... how did you join Night Raid?" _I just asked something incredible, didn't I?_ Tatsumi retorted to himself. 'Hey, how did you become a professional killer?' isn't something a normal person would ask right off the bat no matter what time period it was. Luckily, the other party isn't normal either.

"... It's a long story." She said, downcast. Her sudden change took Tatsumi by surprise. But after hearing her story, he could only think that it was only natural.

Sheele was born and raised in the lower district of the Capital. Her birth caused the death of her mother, a tragedy that nearly broke her father inside. He raised her strictly and she grew up without knowing what the word fun referred to. At the age of 4, her father opened a small restaurant at the edge of their district. They were by no means wealthy, so she was forced to work in that restaurant.

"It was around this time, my father and those around me, as well as myself, discovered my abnormality," Sheele said with a sorrowful smile.

The mind that she was born with was a curse that prohibited her from moving her body as she wanted to. Her leg would move against her mind, her hands would fail when she needed them. The number of times she shattered glassware while washing dishes, spilled food on her customers, and received terrible insults and even beatings were innumerable. Gradually, her father and everyone around her lost faith in her. And so did she.

"I couldn't find anything to love about myself. To me, I was a burden. A girl with a screw loose"

But as she fell down into the darkest depths, a single hand reached out and saved her. The only person that was willing to accept her and become friends with her. Sheele, who didn't know joy nor warmth, learned to love another. A small smile appeared on Sheele's lips. A beautiful smile that truly conveyed the joy that she felt even as she re-lived her memories.

"She accepted me. No matter how many times I tripped over my own feet, she would help me back up. When I accidentally spilled tea on her clothes, she laughed it off. It took me a month and a half just to remember her name, and yet, she never left me."

A ray of sunshine through the darkest of days. And just like that meager ray, it would soon be blocked out by the unending rain.

"One day, a man appeared at her door."

The man was that girl's ex-boyfriend. With his rage and inhibition released with the help of drugs, he assaulted her right before Sheele's eyes. His eyes bloodshot and his veins bulging. Sheele remembered the grunts of suffering coming from the girl as vividly as if it had happened yesterday. The man's hands were wrapped around her throat, slowly choking the air out of her. Her feet, dangling in mid-air, kicked and thrashed as she tried to escape his grip.

Sheele watched all this happen with a blank face. She pressure inside her chest wasn't fear, nor anger. It was more like a sense of obligation or maybe protective instinct.

 _I must save her._

With a small paring knife that was used to peel apples a few minutes ago, Sheele slit the man's throat. A simple slash at his jugular vein, one that ended his life in seconds. Sheele had no knowledge of a human's anatomy. Her deadly choice was one made purely by instinct.

By her fearsome talent.

When she saw the girl who was staring wide-eyed at the unmoving body, sitting and shivering in his pool of blood, Sheele knew already. She had lost the only joy in her life.

"The case was judged as self-defense and I was allowed to go without punishment, but I never saw her ever again. And then…"

One day, while walking home from grocery shopping, Sheele was stopped by a group of men. There were half a dozen of them there, each carrying weapons. Some had bats, others had swords. Apparently, the man that Sheele had killed was the second in command of a local gang that's been harassing the people living in the neighborhood for years, everyone knew about them.

"They wanted to take revenge on me. 'Your old bastard is already dead, and you are next.' They said. But I felt nothing as I listened to them. Just like when my friend was choking, my mind once again cleared."

All she had to do was kill them.

The first man who attacked her clumsily tried to stab her with his sword. She dodged and slipped the knife she carried for self-defense past his ribs and into his heart. Using the first man's corpse as a shield, she slashed the throat of the second man, blinded the third, split the fourth's head open and gutted the fifth. With both efficiency and brutality, their bodies laid before her feet. That was when she had an epiphany.

"I actually had a screw loose somewhere in my mind. And it made me a very talented killer."

Finally, she found something to make herself useful.

"Afterwards, I was scouted by the Revolutionary Army and when Night Raid was created, I was assigned here. Here, I once again found a group of people who were willing to accept who I am. I have people to love again." She said with a smile.

"This time, I won't lose them, no matter what." Tatsumi closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like being rejected by everyone. He who grew up with loving parents, and after he lost them, found a place to belong with Shishou. He felt pity for the girl who was born with a talent that destroyed her life, and respect for her strength that let her live through the pain.

"That girl. What was her name?" Without any delay, Sheele responded quietly.

"Yue." In a world with endless darkness, the bright moon that shone for Sheele.

* * *

Several days flew by and the week approached its end. Tatsumi's right shoulder was almost fully healed and he could use it without much issue. Since Tatsumi planned to stay only for a week, he was ready to leave whenever. He accomplished everything he wanted to over the week. He shared his Teigu's abilities and earned the trust of the assassins group, he spent most of his time speaking and spending time with the members.

Most of his training sessions were done with Bulat, who eventually discovered that the one who taught Tatsumi to fight was former general of the Empire, Arthur.

"Your teacher was General Arthur?!" Bulat exclaimed with wide eyes. Tatsumi lowered his sword and nodded.

"Yeah, you've met him?" Bulat shook his head and released a small sigh.

"No, I've never had the honor to meet him. But my superior, General Liver, whom I truly respected, sung endless praises for your teacher. There was not another man that he spoke with the same tone. I've always wondered what kind of man he was." Tatsumi smiled widely, hearing his Shishou being praised made him feel proud too.

"If you'd like, I more than willing to share some memories." Tatsumi shared many experiences he had adventuring with his companions and his Shishou, all of which he remembers vividly. Bulat listened and laughed along with him and their bond deepened rapidly.

Akame, who had taken on the responsibility of introducing Tatsumi to the various members, did not neglect her older sister figure. Leone was eager to find out more about the interesting character that had managed to convince Akame to defect and was deeply connected to the rebels. Tatsumi found Leone's friendliness to be entertaining and he often found himself messing around with her, competing against her in a drinking contest or physical competitions.

She tried many times to get Tatsumi drunk, or even seduce him, but Tatsumi wasn't that easy to defeat. His alcohol tolerance is incredible thanks to the poison resistance Arthur cultivated in him and he would only roll his eyes at Leone's attempts at sex appeal.

He spent time a ton of time trying to help Sheele do housework. But after a broken stove that mysteriously exploded, a hallway that got drenched in more water than what was available, and an incident that nearly caused Tatsumi to drown in a washing machine, he gave up with the renewed belief that some universal laws cannot be defied.

Lubbock introduced him to the wonderful pastime that is manga. After learning that Lubbock owned a bookstore in the Capital that also doubled as their hidden base, he asked Lubbock for some recommendation for reading material. Tatsumi wasn't much of a reader, but he did always carry a book or two around for when he's on the road or when feeling bored. Lubbock was rather fervent as he recruited Tatsumi into comradery under the banner of Manga.

When he wasn't with the others, he was spending time with Akame. He shared many stories of his adventures over the years with Akame, although he did make sure to hide his connection with Yoshiro since he didn't know if Yoshiro wanted Akame to know. They cooked all the meals together. Tatsumi's duty was to make sure Akame didn't go out of control.

It was an incredibly fun week, one of the most memorable weeks Tatsumi's had in years. And as the week approached its end, one last event occurred at an unexpected timing.

"We have a new request." Najenda announced after gathering everyone into the meeting room. The members of Night Raid stood scattered around the room and Tatsumi was standing by the door.

"The target this time is the second cousin of Prime Minister Honest, a merchant named Iwokaru. Using the Minister's name, he abducts girls from the capital and beats them to death. His five bodyguards are guilty of the same crime." Najenda explained. Tatsumi frowned and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He's come to terms with the Empire's corruption, so atrocities committed by the Prime Minister's relative wasn't particularly shocking, but hearing about it still destroyed his mood.

"Is the information reliable?" Bulat raised his concerns. As an assassins group for hire in the Empire, there is no shortage of attempts from the Empire to lead them into traps. None have been successful because they always make sure to investigate the target and the information provided extensively before taking action. Leone nodded in affirmative.

"Yeah, I was the one who conducted the investigation. It was really unpleasant." Leone grumbled. Having personally witnessed the stuff the fat bastard does to his slaves, Leone was tempted to barge in and kill him on the spot.

"The plan is simple. Iwokaru's mansion is in the forest at the edge of the Capital. We will have Mein snipe him as soon as he shows his face. The rest of the members will be on standby to intercept and kill the bodyguards who will surely attempt to catch the assassins who killed their employer." Najenda shared. Akame addressed the glaring issue.

"Mein's guard?" She asked simply. Najenda smiled.

"Tatsumi, mind giving us a hand?" All eyes turned to the door where Tatsumi was standing. The man in question smirked. If he wasn't asked to, he wouldn't have participated in the mission. It wasn't that he didn't want to kill Iwokaru, it was just that his help was unnecessary. But now that Najenda extended this offer, he had no reason to refuse.

"No hesitation in using our little alliance huh? Very well, I have to prove my worth anyways." Tatsumi replied with confidence. "I won't let anyone touch a single hair on her." Mein scoffed and rolled her eyes. Najenda nodded with a smirk.

"I'll leave her to you." Najenda returned her attention to the rest of the members. "The rest of us will deal with the bodyguards."

The five bodyguards hired by Iwokaru are all disciples of the Koukenji temple, the greatest martial arts school in the empire. The hand-to-hand combat style taught there, called the Imperial Style, had 10 levels of mastery. Very few reached the 10th level and, presently, there were only 5 people who could claim they've reached level 10.

Iwokaru's bodyguards were all level 8 practitioners, with one exception.

Mein would find a good sniping point while the others would wait halfway between Mein's position and the mansion to intercept the bodyguards after the target is dead.

After the briefing, they set off towards Iwokaru's mansion. By the time they reached the edge of the Capital, the sun was already below the horizon. The mansion was extremely grandiose, sitting proudly on top of a hill. The mansion itself was dyed red by the fires lit around the building, decorated with golden lion carvings and eastern style windows. The size was probably bigger than Night Raids secret base. Even within the Empire, there were only a handful of other buildings that could possibly rival the size of the mansion.

At the base was a large double doored gate. Between the gate and the front entrance of the mansion were 3 flights of stone stairs, each around 30 steps long with 2 flat rest areas in between. Iwokaru himself never needed to walk up those stairs, having servants carry him up those exhausting steps.

Mein was stationed around a good 2 and a half kilometers away from the mansion on top of a small cliff. She looked around the area and quickly picked the optimal spot. From there, even with her bare eyes, she could clearly see the entrance to the mansion. The other members of Night Raid were waiting half a kilometer away, between Mein and the mansion, ready to intercept anyone that comes from that direction.

Mein fiddled around with her beloved sniper rifle, Roman Artillery - Pumpkin. She peeked through the iron sight, adjusting it so that the muzzle was pointed directly at the entrance. She sat on the ground and shifted around, looking restless.

"Hey, get me something to lean on." Mein commanded rudely. Tatsumi was a bit surprised, but shrugged and swung his left arm. A large air blade sliced down a nearby tree, around 30 centimeters in diameter. Tatsumi slowly lowered the falling tree onto the ground, sliced off a small log and carried it over to Mein.

"Tch, I guess this is fine." Mein complained while looking at the mossy tree. She leaned her back against the log, sitting in a position where her right knee was propped up and her left leg was flat on the ground. She set the barrel of Pumpkin on her right knee, using it as a makeshift stand and watched the gate with her finger on the trigger.

They sat there for around half an hour, waiting in silence. The crickets rattling in the background the sound of wind blowing buy were the only things to entertain them as the moon crawled along the sky.

"He should be coming out soon." Tatsumi informed while looking at the mansion through the pair of binoculars he brought with him. According to the information Night Raid received and Leone's investigation, Iwokaru had a fairly consistent schedule for when he visits the slave market in the Capital. Based on that schedule, Najenda planned the assassination for tonight.

"I know." Was Mein's snap response.

Tatsumi heard her take a deep breath and glanced at her. Her left hand now gripped the handle extending from Pumpkin's left, locking the gun in place. Her left eye was shut and her right eye was looking through the scope. Her body was motionless as her breathing became slow and quiet.

She had entered a state of hyper-concentration, focusing every brain cell at what was at end of her line of sight. Tatsumi shivered slightly, remembering that he was the one who was in her scopes just under a week ago.

 _This was the girl that nearly killed me from 1 kilometer away. If only she concealed her killing intent, I would've died that night._

It was because of that near-death experience that made Tatsumi not as enthusiastic about speaking with her over the past few days. She was the only one that he didn't actively seek out, and she definitely did not enjoy his presence. She would always give him a small glare and make a 'hmph' sound before turning and walking away whenever she saw him. This time as well, she was not being particularly amicable and he was having a hard time trying to get her to open up.

"He appeared." Mein said simply. Tatsumi returned his attention to the mission and brought his binoculars up to his face. He watched as a chubby man in his early 30s, wearing small circular glasses, slowly appeared from the front entrance. He was surrounded by nearly a dozen woman, two of which he had wrapped around his arms. Tatsumi frowned. Those girls had nothing to do with the mission.

Knowing Najenda, the group she was in charge of definitely wasn't the type of group that is willing to kill innocents if it meant they could accomplish their mission. From 2.5 kilometers away, without a scope or a visionary tool, attempting to snipe a moving target with only a 10-centimeter leeway.

"Can you do it?" Mein narrowed her eye slightly.

"Hmph." An ear-piercing sound of a gunshot going off rang in the air and a beam of light exploded from Pumpkin. By the time Tatsumi felt the shockwave from Mein's shot, Iwokaru's body had already hit the floor. In the center of his forehead was a hole the size of a grown man's index finger. Tatsumi lowered his binoculars and turned to look at Mein. A wide, confident smirk was present on her face. She pushed herself up and tapped Pumpkin on her right shoulder.

"Of course I can. A shot like that is as easy as pulling the trigger." Tatsumi stared at her for a few seconds before chuckling. Mein sent a glare his way, thinking he was mocking her.

"What are you laughing at?" Tatsumi shook his head.

"No. You're as good as I suspected. I'm lucky to still be alive." He complimented.

Mein was a difficult character. She did not like strangers, and getting to know her well enough to not be considered a stranger is not a simple task. But there were a few things she was weak against. Hearing Tatsumi's prideless praise, she blushed and turned her face away from Tatsumi.

"W-well, of course! I am a genius sniper so that was nothing! B-but, you know... I-I'll give you some credit for being the first person to ever dodge my bullet." She stuttered while feeling hot in the face.

Her dislike of strangers was one reason, but there was an even bigger reason for her coldness towards Tatsumi. He was the first one to live to tell the tale after Mein aimed Pumpkin's muzzle at him. To Mein, this was a huge hit to her pride, so naturally, she was not happy when Akame brought him back to their base and even made him an ally. The more she watched as the others started getting friendly with him, the more she disliked the man.

But with that single sentence, he managed to wipe away the stain on her reputation. Mein forced the smile on her lips into her usual scowl and snapped her head in the direction of the forest.

"Let's go! My job is done here." Mein declared. Without waiting for Tatsumi's consent, she began walking back. Tatsumi shook his head and followed after her. They hiked through the forest, heading towards the only cherry blossom tree that stood at the edge of the forest.

"Kuh…" Halfway through, Mein let out a small grunt as she tried to climb up a small ledge. She was carrying pumpkin, which really limited her ability to jump properly. Tatsumi bent his knees, and with a small push, hopped up the ledge and extended a hand to her.

"Here." Mein stared at the hand for a few seconds before taking it. They continued on their way and Tatsumi decided to try and start a conversation.

"Do you think the others are done with the bodyguards by now?" He asked.

"The pursuers are monks trained at the Koukenji. Although they are no match for Akame and the others, they wouldn't go down without a fight." Mein replied. Then, out of nowhere, she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Tch, a guy like that. Doing whatever he wants using someone else's authority. It pisses me off." She cursed under her breath. Tatsumi heard that clearly and decided to ask.

"Did… something happen?" His question was vague, but Mein understood his question. She glanced back and sighed.

"Seeing as everyone else probably already shared their past, I might as well. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

Mein's earliest memory was an unpleasant one. Out on the streets somewhere near the western border of the Empire, the ragged, torn bag that she wore did nothing to stop the stones that mercilessly struck her body. Her mother was a woman from the country directly west of the Empire while her father was a former soldier of the empire.

The history between the Empire and the country to the west was one filled with bloodshed. Ever since the creation of the Empire, the west has launched countless invasions against the Empire. The regions on the western border of the Empire suffered every single time. Their fields were trampled, homes burnt down. Even after the invasions stopped, their hatred continued to be passed down from generation to generation.

Mein, whose blood was dyed half foreign, held a social status lower than trash. Her father was stoned to death by the people who branded him a traitor, and her mother was sold to slavery. She was kept as the town's punching bag.

The only thing that kept her alive was her natural resilience and her hatred towards her own life. She hated the townsmen and swore revenge on them. She lived so that one day she could return the pain she received a dozen times over.

Luckily for them, she never got the chance.

One day, a group showed up in her town. They declared themselves as the ones that would overthrow the Empire. The revolutionary army. They stated that they wanted to establish friendly relationships with the western country. The townsmen threw them out, wanting to hear none of their nonsense, but Mein was different.

"If we were able to make alliances with nearby countries, then the divisions between nationalities and the hatred that haunted my childhood would disappear over time. And then, one day, there would no longer be kids who suffer from discrimination ever again. For that reason, I joined the Revolutionary army." Mein stopped walking and clenched her fists.

"The suffering I experienced… I will crush it with my own hands." She declared.

Tatsumi was surprised. Not because of her past, but her honorable reason for fighting against the Empire. He was fighting to destroy the injustice and corruption that plagued this country, so in a way, they had a similar reason for fighting. But one question lingered.

"Mein… do you still wish revenge on the townsmen that destroyed your childhood?" Tatsumi asked. Mein scoffed at his question and made an annoyed look.

"Hmph. Who cares about them? I have more important things to worry about. I will overthrow the Empire and become a millionaire off of the rewards! I will be the one to laugh to the end!" Mein exclaimed with a smirk and sparkling eyes.

The sound of her strangely annoying laughs echoed across the forest and into the distance. Tatsumi deadpanned and sighed as she completely ruined the mood her story had created.

"Well, I guess it's better this way." He mumbled under his breath and followed after her.

They trekked through the forest and finally reached the cherry blossom tree where they planned to rendezvous with the rest of Night Raid. Mein stepped into the clearing and stretched.

"Mission accomplished!" She exclaimed. Tatsumi watched with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for your hard work. Now let me do my part." Tatsumi said before he flew into action.

Tatsumi grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened as she crashed face first into Tatsumi's chest. She pushed herself off, her face bright red and she opened her mouth to scream at him only to be interrupted when the spot she was standing on exploded into a cloud of dust.

Tatsumi took a hop towards the cherry blossom tree while carrying Mein and released her when they landed at a safe distance. Mein's face was serious, having calmed down the moment to realized they were under attack.

"Mein, take a few steps back." Mein nodded and gave Tatsumi some room to move and he focused his attention on the assailant still hidden in the dust cloud.

A fist appeared from behind the smokescreen and with a swing of his arm, the dust cleared, revealing a man in his mid-twenties. His bangs were short and messy while the rest of his hair was grown out and tied up in a braided ponytail behind his head. He wore shoulder-pads made of black steel that extended down his arms and covered up to his wrists. Beneath it, he wore a light martial-arts uniform made specially with an extremely tough fabric.

He wore an annoying and arrogant smirk that transformed his handsome face into that of an asshole.

"Hoh? You managed to sense me, huh? This might be a bit more entertaining than I initially expected." He spouted condescendingly.

"Senji of the Iron Fist. That guy has been the assistant instructor at Koukenji for the past decade and level 9 practitioner of the Imperial Fist. He's strong." Mein informed gravely from a few feet back. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

"To think a brat like you managed to avoid my fist, I must be going senile." Senji chuckled to himself. Tatsumi's hand reached up to draw his sword, but a palm landed on his hand, forcing the sword back into its place.

Tatsumi raised his left hand to block the knee that would've smashed into his diaphragm. As soon as Kenji's foot hit the ground again, a lightning-fast right hook was swung at full force towards Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi leaned forward before grabbing the fist that had flown past his head and with a small shout, threw Kenji off of him.

The martial arts master landed on his feet with a small flip and bounced lightly, showing off his footwork. Tatsumi attempted to draw his sword again, but a flurry of fists stopped his attempt and forced him on the defensive. He dodged and parried the blows with his left hand while taking short hops back, gradually being forced towards the edge of the clearing.

As he reached the edge, he backstepped a right hook and grabbed Kenji's right wrist and began to draw his sword. Kenji's eyes narrowed and his pushed off the ground, flipping over Tatsumi and kicked at his right hand which was pulling the sword out of its sheath. Tatsumi's left hand released his wrist and Kenji flew away, landing and sliding on the ground.

"Hmph, to think this is all you've got." Mein scoffed. Kenji caught Mein's comment with his sharp hearing and began laughing. Tatsumi frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" Kenji stopped and grinned condescendingly,

"A weakling like you who can't even draw his sword has the audacity to stand before me? Did you hear that? Even your own companion, that little girl, is ridiculing you." A smirk appeared on Tatsumi's lips and Mein sighed.

"Tatsumi, could you please finish him already? I'm starting to get a headache listening to his ignorant bullshit." The smile vanished from Kenji's lips and he glared at Mein with anger. Mein, who was at the receiving end of the glare that would cause a bear to faint in fear, rolled her eyes. "Do you need me to spell it out?" Mein asked with an annoyed sigh. Her tone was cold and she was looking at him as if looking at a pile of garbage.

"I was scoffing at you."

Kenji roared in anger and disappeared from view. He dashed past Tatsumi, completely ignoring him. His eyes were tunneled on Mein, who was leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Tatsumi, who couldn't even draw his sword, had no way of stopping him.

Tatsumi, who fought him to a standstill with his dominant hand behind his back the entire time, had no way of stopping him?

The world in Kenji's eyes did somersaults. The sky and the ground flipped and flipped until he felt the back of his head hit the ground. He was beyond confused. What just happened? What did the brat just do? Whose blood was dripping onto his face?

His head, severed from his body, was filled with these pointless last thoughts as he died.

"That took way too long." Mein complained as Tatsumi walked up to the base of the cherry blossom tree. Tatsumi wiped the blood off his sword with a piece of cloth he cut off Kenji's corpse.

"Well, my right shoulder that you shot a hole through still hasn't fully healed, so I thought I'd take it easy." Tatsumi replied. Mein blushed slightly and looked away. Tatsumi closed his eyes and confirmed his surroundings.

"There aren't any other threats nearby. The others are already on their way here. They'll be here in another 5 minutes." Tatsumi informed. He sheathed his blade and stretched. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Night enveloped the Palace of the Empire, but inside a room somewhere in the millennial building, a scene even darker was taking place.

"Honorable Minister… I'm sorry to inform you, but your second cousin, Iwokaru, passed away last night." An officer said in a shaking voice. His voice was shaking not out of sadness, but out of pure fear. This began when he was first assigned the duty of delivering the news. His superior had sold him out, and Death was the buyer. Prime Minister Honest listened with his back towards the officer, a mouth full of roasted meat and a stack of plates on the dining table in front of him.

"W-what did you just say?" His chewing stopped and he asked that with a mouth full of food. The eyes of the officer widened and his trembling worsened. He prayed that at the very least, his death would be swift and painless. "Iwokaru? D-dead?" The meat in his mouth spilled out and back onto his plate as tears welled up in his eyes and he began writing in sorrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Honest screamed as he held his head and wept. Tears streamed down his face and spit flew everywhere.

"Well, he's dead now so there's nothing we can do about it." Honest said a second later. The tears on his face disappeared and he went back to munching down on his delicious full course meal. With his cheeks stuffed to the brim, he stopped for a moment to think. "Though it seems the rebel army is becoming more of a nuisance than I initially suspected. Well, that woman should be back within the next few days..." Honest said to himself. A large, wide, disgusting grin appeared on his face.

"I'll have her crush the rebels as soon as possible." He returned to eating, stuffing his pig face full of the delicacies the royal chefs had created with fear of execution should they mess up even a little. After a few minutes, he heard a cough behind him and glanced behind. The officer was still there.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, feeling his appetite dampen a little. The officer shuddered and quickly apologized.

"I sincerely apologize, your honor! There is another matter I was ordered to inform you about! Rebel forces have crossed the Grand Canal and are heading straight for the city of Sakustein!" Honest stopped his mouth. Sakustein was a major city located 450 miles southwest of the Capital. The city was the 7th largest on the Grand Grasslands and it's industry was nothing special. Yet the Empire must stop the rebels at all costs.

Or else, for the first time in the last thousand years, a city within 500 miles of the glorious Empire would fall into enemy hands.

An unforgivable embarrassment that the Prime Minister would not tolerate.

"... Did you know? The wise Emperor that ruled our glorious empire 600 years ago once said… 'If those who bring bad news are removed, then naturally, there wouldn't be any bad news.' Those are wise words, don't you agree?" Tears of fear gathered at the edges of the Captain's eyes. Prime Minister Honest clapped his hands twice and four large soldiers threw the doors open. They immediately locked the arms of the captain behind his back. "Execute this harbinger of evil."

The screams that begged for forgiveness revived Honest's appetite and he returned to scarfing down food.

"Ah, right. You there, have General Ogre lead a group of his choosing to go deal with the rebels near Sakustein." He commanded through his stuffed mouth to the soldiers that had remained in the room. His eyes turned to them with a deadly look. "I hope I won't hear any more bad news. You understand?" The soldiers saluted and left with heavy steps.

The sound of bones crunching came through the gaps of the door as it slammed shut on the dining Minister.

* * *

Southwest of the Empire's Capital was a huge area of grasslands that spanned nearly over 1 million square miles, decorated with small hills and patches of forestry. The Empire's longest river, the Great Canal, nearly 2 kilometer wide and spanning thousands of kilometers from the ocean in the east to the country in the west, ran through the grassland, marking its southern border.

The Great Canal leads to Lake Aether, a large lake 800 kilometers south of the Capital, and then splits off into 2 separate smaller rivers. One traveled back to the ocean, the other leaked into the country in the west. On the southern side of the lake was the city of Asgard. The city was a metropolis that bloomed off its industry focused around directing trade by water and the rich natural resources that surrounded the area.

After the Revolutionary Army safely gathered their forces and established their main base in Heliyx, they began strategizing the steps to advance their revolution. To the Revolutionary Army, the Grand Canal was both an obstacle to cross and an invaluable barrier.

And so, they laid their eyes on the city, Asgard. By taking control of Asgard, they could control all trade and transportation that used the river. Not only that, since Asgard was located on the opposite shore from the Capital, Imperial troops had to cross the river to reach their city. The city was both offensively and defensively perfect against the Empire.

The revolutionary army focused their entire force, number over one hundred thousand men, on besieging the city. The thirty thousand soldiers and law enforcement within the city were unable to face the overwhelming numbers.

The last nail in the coffin was the internal rebellion that occurred during the siege, caused by rebel supporters. Attacked from both inside and out, the Imperial forces lost control within a day and the city fell into rebel hands.

And consequently, the southern quarter of the Empire fell into the hands of the rebels. From Asgard, the revolutionary army swept down south. They swept across the Nine Hills of Agenhart, an enormous area filled with forests and valleys but characterized by nine large, grassy hills that stood over 300 meters over the land, wiping out any and all Imperial forces that remained in the southern plateau.

Over the next two years, more and more of the southern Empire came under the protection of the Revolutionary army. At the time Prime Minister Honest heard about the rebel's march towards Sakustein, The western quarter of the Grand Grasslands, the entire southern peninsula, the land east of Crystal Lake and the land east of the Tomb of the First Emperor all belonged to the Rebels.

The news of Asgards fall two years prior should've been a more than sufficient reason for the Empire to mobilize its entire military to crush the rebellion, yet that did not happen. This was mainly due to the fact that more than two thirds of their forces were dispatched to fight the Northern Tribes and to conquer the country to the East - Archana.

Although many military officers and merchants called for the retrieval of troops in order to suppress the rising rebellion at home, the higher ups in the government adamantly refused due to their naive and avarice filled mindset.

We've already invested too much in those two wars and we will not lose on that profit. Once our army returns victorious, we can easily crush the rebels and take back our land.

And thanks to their negligence, the rebel's smoothly took the south and began marching towards Sakustein, aiming to be the first in the Empire's long history to set up a foothold within 500 miles of the Capital of the Empire.

In order to combat this threat, an army of ten thousand was sent to intercept the rebels and defend Sakustein. Within the army was an elite platoon under the direct command of General Ogre. With 48 members, they were one of the strongest groups within the entire army. The only ones who could top them were Esdeath and her three beasts, as well as the Shadow Guards.

The reason was that, amongst those 48 members, there were two Teigu users.

On the 9th day after their departure from the Capital, General Ogre's army clashed against rebel forces, numbering over eighteen thousand. The rebel forces largely consisted of archery and infantry units. In comparison, the Empire's Calvary should have a huge advantage, but when facing an army with nearly double their numbers, their small advantage was negligible.

General Ogre watched his troops fight the losing battle on his steed and frowned. On the grasslands, tactics can be easily defeated by the power of quantity.

"What do you think?" Ogre asked the girl beside him. The girl was on a horse right beside him. Her silky black hair swaying whenever a gust of wind blew across the plains. A cherry blossom ornament decorated her head.

"In order to obtain provisions, the rebels have to cross the river. If we can drag them away from the Great Canal, then it is possible to cut off both their supply line." The girl replied after a moment. Ogre nodded and then turned to the youth who was waiting on the opposite side of him.

The youth had short, black hair going in all directions. A white headband wrapped snugly around his forehead. He wore the Empire's uniform, although it was in a different color. On his back was a long spear blacker than the night.

"What about you?" The boy scratched his messy black hair and grinned sheepishly.

"There's no way I can come up with a better plan than Sayo." Ogre shook his head and sighed at the hopeless boy.

"If there's one thing that hasn't improved over the years, it's your intelligence. Go to the front lines and convey the plan. Slowly retreat northwest, bait the rebels away from the river." The boy saluted, his Lieutenant badge flashed under the sunlight and he charged forward on his horse towards the front lines.

"Ieyasu! Don't just go charging in!" Sayo shouted after him, but saw no response. She sighed in exhaustion and saluted Ogre before chasing after her Lieutenant. Ogre watched those two leave with a satisfied smile. _They've become better tools than I would've ever imagined. It was worth putting that much effort towards raising them._

Sayo slowed to a stop in the middle of the troops, just a few hundred meters from where the Imperial soldiers are fighting desperately against the rebels. She lost sight of her childhood friend, so she quickly grabbed a random soldier.

"You there, where's Lieutenant Ieyasu?" She questioned. The soldier saluted and replied quickly to his superior's question.

"Captain Sayo! Lieutenant Ieyasu is currently fighting against the rebels!"

"Did he give out any orders?" The soldier shook his head. Sayo rolled her eyes. Despite being second in command in the army, her childhood friend really didn't have a single drop of dependability. If it wasn't for Sayo, who purposefully stayed one rank below Ieyasu so that she could support him, Ieyasu probably would've been demoted back to a foot soldier by now. _It's lecture time after this battle._ She then raised her voice.

"Attention all troops! Slowly retreat northeast! Bait the enemy to follow! Make it believable!" She ordered. Multiple soldiers saluted and the message quickly spread throughout the army. Their troops slowly backed away and after a few minutes of searching, Sayo finally found the brainless idiot.

His black spear seemingly absorbed all light that touched it as it slashed and pierced through the flesh of the rebels. His movements were quick and concise, each strike aiming for a vital. But even though the revolutionary army was slowly retreating, Ieyasu kept pushing forward, digging himself deeper into the enemy forces.

Soon, he found himself surrounded on all sides. Several spears and swords lunged towards Ieyasu, who could only defend himself from attacks in one direction. But just before those sharp edges skewered him, they were stopped by a wall of light. Only having to worry about the attacks right in front of him, Ieyasu spun his spear and smoothly deflected all the attacks.

"You idiot! Can't you see that we're retreating?!" Ieyasu turned his head and saw Sayo with her hand held out. A pair of gauntlets rested on her forearms. Two large half-shields were firmly attached to the gauntlets on the back of her forearm. They were glowing brightly, producing the same color as the wall that protected Ieyasu.

"Ah." He said when he noticed that he was very much separated from the rest of the army. "I'll be right there!" He shouted towards Sayo who was getting more and more impatient.

"Do you think we'll just let you leave? Don't get cocky, Imperial scum!" One of the rebels shouted. Ieyasu frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to hear that from rebel trash. Now get out of my way." As he said this, the surface of his black spear melted down. Black sludge slipped out off his weapon, revealing a regular spear underneath. The moment the liquid touched the ground, it spread outwards at high speeds like a wave.

The surprised rebels were unable to escape as the sludge wrapped around their legs, rendering them completely immobile. Ieyasu lunged towards the dozen men that stood between him and Sayo. They all died without being able to resist. Their body fell limp onto the ground and was slowly absorbed into the black sludge.

Ieyasu dashed through the sludge without any effort and reached the spot where Sayo was waiting, several bodies lying around her feet. Their chests rose slowly, indicating they were alive. Ieyasu saw this and frowned.

"Sayo, you spared them again? This is war and they are enemies you know?" Sayo crossed her arms and gave Ieyasu a look that clearly said 'and what are you going to do about it?'.

"I can do whatever I want, now get on the horse and we are getting out of here. Don't forget to retrieve your Teigu." Ieyasu nodded and the black sludge returned to him, flowing along the ground like water and wrapping around his spear. It solidified instantly as soon as it settled. Ieyasu pointed to the guys on the ground.

"Aren't you going to finish them off?" Sayo was already seated on her horse. She pointed at the crowd of rebels that were closing in on them.

"Don't have time, let's go!" Ieyasu shrugged, his spear spun upside down and pierced through the heart of one rebel before he hopped onto Sayo's horse. They re-joined the rebel army and proceeded to retreat northwest into the Grand Grasslands.

Under the tutelage of Ogre, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Seryu rose through the ranks of the army. Two years after joining the army, the Empire held an Army-wide test for Teigu users. Sayo, Ieyasu, and Seryu all participated and discovered their own Teigus.

Seryu paired up with organic Teigu - Magical Beast Transformation - Hekatonkheires. A teigu organism that resembled a plushy modeled after a dog.

Sayo was perfectly compatible with the defensive Teigu - Shield of Heavenly Light - Bkulians. A pair of steel gauntlets with half-shields attached to the back. After a bit of experimenting, she discovered she could create impenetrable shields of light anywhere within her sight range. Though the max area she could cover was fixed to 30 square meters. The downside was that she had to endure the impact of whatever she was blocking as if she was physically defending against the attack.

Ieyasu found himself drawn towards a pool of black liquid, enough for a dozen people to swim in. It was pitch black, darker than anything he's ever seen before. The moment he touched it, the black liquid crawled up his hand and wrapped around his arms. He couldn't feel his arms at all, as if the black liquid was consuming his sense of touch, but soon his senses returned.

As if being sucked in, the rest of the black liquid wrapped around his arm continuously until the entire pool was drained dry. But oddly, his arm didn't feel heavy, nor did the thickness of the coating increase. Even Ieyasu thought it was weird. Afterward, the supervisors told him this.

"That used to be stored in a small cup. But every time someone failed to control it, it consumed them, and its volume grew accordingly." Ieyasu shivered slightly after realizing how close he was to death.

Drop of Shadows - Noire. A black liquid that he could manipulate like an extension of his body. It could change between solid, liquid and gas according to his will. He could control its size, making its volume small enough to put into his pocket, or large enough to coat the ground around him. The hardness of the solid was dependant on how much liquid there was. For example, if he hardened half of the liquid into a cube, it would be more brittle compared to a cube of the same size but all of the liquid was used.

The only limitation is that there was a fixed amount of substance. He couldn't create a tidal wave because there wasn't enough of the black liquid to do so. But he could increase the amount of substance by consuming the corpses of humans and animals.

Soon after they obtained their Teigus, Seryu left the army and joined the Capital's police force, while Sayo and Ieyasu worked directly under Ogre in his elite platoon. Ieyasu's skills were top-notch and his ability to creatively use Noire made him a fearsome opponent, but his recklessness and simple mindset was a glaring flaw that enemies were not afraid to take advantage of. But wherever Ieyasu was, Sayo was nearby. She devoted herself to defense, covering each and every opening Ieyasu showed.

The unstoppable spear and the unbreakable shield. Together, they were undefeatable.

* * *

Tatsumi yawned a little as he watched the hundreds of people walk by on the streets of the Capital. He raised his left hand, which held a small red box of edible sticks. He picked up one and absentmindedly chewed on it. It was crunchy and there was an odd coating on it that made it pretty sweet. He had been waiting for around ten minutes and he really hoped the other side would arrive soon.

In response to his thoughts, a person stepped into the alley. Yoshiro raised he left hand in greeting.

"Hey." Tatsumi smiled and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Fancy meeting you here, Yoshiro. So? What's so important you needed to see me face to face?" Yoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's important, but there's really no particular reason I needed to meet you. Recently, I've been feeling pretty confident that the higher-ups no longer suspect me, so I decided to be a little bit bolder." He explained while extending his hand. Tatsumi passed him a stick and Yoshiro ate it. Although Yoshiro said 'pretty confident', Tatsumi knew that there was absolutely no chance Yoshiro's cover would be blown. There was no way he would take that risk.

"It's pretty good. What is this?" Yoshiro asked after taking a bite off the stick. Tatsumi shrugged and looked at the box.

"Pocky? What does that mean? Did they misspell pocket or something?" Tatsumi mumbled. Yoshiro made a face indicating he remembered something. Specifically, a certain black haired girl who has not touched her cookie pouch for a week, instead walking around nibbling on short sticks with a red box in her hands.

"Oh right! That's the thing Kurome's been addicted to lately." Tatsumi tilted his head.

"Kurome?" The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"She's Akame's little sister. Speaking of which..." Yoshiro's fist lashed out and punched Tatsumi in the arm. With Tatsumi's reaction times, if that punch held any malicious intent, he would've dodged it. But since it's more or a less a playful punch, his body didn't register the threat, and it landed splendidly.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tatsumi yelled while holding his arm. The impact wasn't hard enough to break anything, but it would definitely leave a bruise. Yoshiro crossed his arms and gave him a small glare.

"That's for not giving me a warning before stealing away Akame. I was sent on a suicide mission because they suspected me you know? It was horrible!" He complained. Tatsumi opened his mouth to protest. Helping Akame wasn't even part of the plan at the time. It was just a decision made on the spot after feeling Akame's doubt. But before he could say anything, Yoshiro lowered his head.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Akame." Tatsumi swallowed his protest forcefully and scratched his head.

"The seeds of doubt had already been sown in her. All I had to do was give her a little push. Plus, she's still fighting, so there's no reason to thank me." He responded while hiding his embarrassment. Yoshiro sighed.

"Just quietly accept my gratitude." Tatsumi grumbled and picked out another stick of Pocky.

"That's right. I met Night Raid last week." Tatsumi said while crunching down on a stick. Yoshiro's eyes widened. The encounter between Tatsumi and Night Raid was fully expected to occur eventually, but this was a lot earlier than what Yoshiro had anticipated.

"And? What happened?" A freelance assassin meets the rebels' assassins for hire. Anyone with half a brain would expect something to occur from such an encounter. Tatsumi told Yoshiro about how they met and what he did with the assassins over the course of a week. He skipped the details on each and every one of their characters, but made sure to tell Yoshiro everything he needed to know.

"It's okay to work with them right?" Tatsumi asked. Yoshiro was the one with the most information regarding the current state of the rebels. The shadow guards have been the core of intelligence gathering for the Empire and Yoshiro, who stood at the top, would naturally receive every drop of that intel.

"Isn't it fine? The Revolutionary army already have the entire southern quarter of the Empire under their control. As long as they secure their hold on the Grand Canal and Lake Aether, there's no way for the Imperial Army to cross unless Esdeath freezes the entire width of the river." Yoshiro said after a bit of thinking.

Tatsumi shivered at the thought. What Yoshiro said about Esdeath sounded like a bad joke, but Tatsumi knew otherwise. He remembered his encounter with the ice general like it was yesterday. Her ability to spawn ice out of thin air and instantly freeze a one hundred meters tall cliff is truly fearsome. If it was her, then freezing a two-kilometer wide river seemed possible.

"In terms of feats, the Revolutionary army might be the first ever within the last thousand years to have taken over that large of an area. Though whether we should invest in them further depends on what happens next." Yoshiro said.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with why you decided to call me out here?" Tatsumi took a shot in the dark and struck bullseye. Yoshiro nodded.

"Yeah. With Asgard under the Revolutionary army's control, the Empire has officially recognized them as a threat and sent out an army under General Ogre. He's an experienced soldier and definitely not a weakling. The platoon under his direct command has two Teigu users, both of which are his disciples. He may become a bigger problem if we let him be, so I need you to go remove him from the equation."

Tatsumi listened with his eyes closed. When Yoshiro finished, he slowly opened his eyes and gave Yoshiro a deadpan stare. Yoshiro was a bit confused as to why he was getting that look.

"He's currently fighting against the Revolutionary army on the front lines right?" Yoshiro nodded. The latest intel states that Ogre's army was retreating inland.

"That means he's always with his army, and always on guard because he's in the middle of a war-zone right?" Yoshiro nodded again. Ogre was a cautious and diligent man, there's no way he would lower his guard while retreating.

"There are also at least two Teigu users under his direct command, meaning there's a high chance I'll have to confront them right?" Yoshiro sweatdropped. So that's why he's giving me that look...

"I get what you're saying. This isn't a suicide mission so calm down." Yoshiro reassured. Tatsumi crossed his arms and tapped his feet, waiting for the explanation. Tatsumi knew Yoshiro had a plan. He was just messing with him.

"The Imperial troops are currently at the southern part of the Grand Grasslands, retreating slowly northwest away from the river. I'm confident their plan is to bait the revolutionary army away from the river, then cut off their supply line by sending an elite force behind the rebels. That elite force will likely include their strongest fighters, while Ogre himself will have to stay with the main force as the commander." Yoshiro's deduction was spot on and Tatsumi saw no flaws.

"I see… As long as the two Teigu users are away, I can take advantage of the chaos on the battlefield to take down Ogre. I can strike him from the sky if need be." Tatsumi mumbled. If Ogre dies, then the Imperial army will fall into panic. The two Teigu user will be stranded behind the rebels. If it all goes well, the Empire will lose two teigus and hundreds of men.

"So?" Yoshiro inquired. Tatsumi smirked and nodded. It will be a walk in the park.

"Yeah. Leave it to me. How long do I have before the Imperial army takes action?" Yoshiro gave Tatsumi all the information he needed, from the current and predicted location of the Imperial Army, the date the battle will take place, and everything else Yoshiro could deduce from the information he received. Since he only had a few days before the battle, Tatsumi had to leave immediately. But before that, Tatsumi had one last thing to ask.

"Would you like to meet Akame?" Yoshiro smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No. It'd be better for her not to know. One more person that knows is one more end that could come loose. I'm also afraid how she'll react to the news. I don't want her to think the seven years we spent together were fabricated. Or that our friendship was a lie for the sake of my cover." Tatsumi frowned and opened his mouth to deny the possibility, but stopped himself.

"I see." He hadn't experienced what Yoshiro had. Out of the three of them, Yoshiro was the one that shouldered the most. "If you ever change your mind, tell me. In the meantime, I won't tell her about you." One day, those two would definitely meet. Tatsumi had this distinct feeling. And when that time comes, he will make sure they will walk away without regrets.

"Well, I'm off. I'll notify you as soon as I take care of Ogre." Tatsumi said after they left the alleyway.

"Whatever you do, just don't die." Tatsumi showed Yoshiro a thumbs up.

And they each walked their separate ways.

Five days later, 100 miles southwest of Lake Aether, the soldiers of the Imperial and Revolutionary armies met each other blade to blade. Behind the revolutionary army, a small platoon of 48 men laid in ambush. And high above them, so was Tatsumi.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Grand Grasslands

**Hello everyone.**

 **I've made a few changes to Chapter 15 elaborating on the current progress of the Revolutionary Army and changing up some numbers. There are some significant details, so check them out.**

 **Chapter 16 - The Grand Grasslands**

* * *

A temporary camp was set up 50 miles northwest of Lake Aether. The nine thousand men Imperial army settled into their temporary home in the middle of the grasslands. Inside the camp, a large tent stood tall and proud. This was the meeting tent where General Ogre met with the lieutenants and captains of his army. In fact, a meeting was currently taking place.

During the first battle, based on Sayo's suggestion, Ogre ordered the army to retreat in order to bait the Rebel Army inland. They retreated slowly while continuing combat, and by the time the sun set, they had already retreated a dozen miles. This repeated the following day, and by the end of the second day, they were already 50 miles from shore.

The leaders of the Imperial army met to discuss the second step of their plan. Inside the tent stood a large, round table, chairs and nothing else. A dozen men and women sat around the table, with Ogre sitting in the seat furthest from the entrance.

"Over the past two days, both sides have suffered around a thousand casualties. But this has a much larger effect on us than them." One of the lieutenants said.

"We should be more cautious. We need to take advantage of our cavalry to overcome the difference in numbers." Another added.

"How about we…" Ogre listened quietly to these useless comments. These people have absolutely no idea what they were talking about. At a glance, Ogre could tell at least a third of those inside the tent right now have no experience whatsoever and only managed to get to their spots based on connections. Having a meeting with these people was an absolute waste of time.

And Ogre refused to waste his time.

"Shut up. We will continue to retreat at our current pace. Be on guard during the night for sneak attacks. The group I've sent behind the Rebel army should be in position now. The enemy's large numbers mean they need provisions. Within 3 days, their army should begin to starve. The moment it seems like they are preparing to retreat, we will attack with full force." Ogre ordered. Several people inside the tent were making bitter expressions, but none of them opposed Ogre's decisions.

Ogre closed his eyes again and thought about the small group he sent deep into enemy territory. _They better not mess this up._

* * *

"Don't mess this up!" Sayo shouted out orders to the few dozen imperial soldiers who were rushing around the small patch of forestry 5 miles northwest of Lake Aether. The forest wasn't dense and there was a lot of space to move around, but it provided just enough cover for the small platoon to hide from the sights of passer-bys.

"I want camp to be set up by sunset! We're going to be out here for three days at a minimum so make yourselves comfortable! Snipers! I want at least one of you to be staring at the sky at all times! If you let a single bird fly by I'll make sure you never hold a rifle ever again! Scouts! Be on the lookout for Rebel supply transports crossing the river and notify me immediately. Get to it!" Her voice resonated in the forest and reached the ears of every single one of 48 soldiers standing in front of her. They saluted in unison and rushed off to work. To her left, Ieyasu pouted.

"But I'm the leader here…" He grumbled. After 3 years of hard work, he finally reached a position where he could be cool and commanding, but Sayo always stole his thunder. Sayo rolled her eyes and poked his forehead with her index finger.

"I'll let you give out orders once you can recite the plan." She retorted. Ieyasu huffed. He knew the plan perfectly!

"We just have to intercept all the rebel supplies here right? Even I can remember that much." Sayo shook her head. That wasn't all.

If the rebel army or the city of Asgard discovers that there is a group intercepting their supplies, then the entire mission is a bust. The army will surely start retreating back towards the river and their small group of 30 men will be trapped between an eighteen thousand man army and the river. Or the Asgard will start sending hundreds of men to guard the supplies.

Thus, the group's objective is as follows. Intercept supplies. Intercept communication. Avoid detection. If they can manage this for three days, then they would be able to starve the rebel army for an entire day. If they attack then and there, their chances of victory would be significantly higher.

The Imperial Army's objective for this battle was not to annihilate the enemy but to delay their advancement. As of right now, the Empire was fighting 2 wars at once. One against the Northern Tribes, one against the Eastern country Archana. As such, they are having some trouble assembling a force sufficient to oppose the advancing Rebel army. Ogre's army was sent to delay the rebel's advancement so that the Empire would have time to assemble soldiers, or possibly reallocate soldiers from the other wars. If they fail here. It probably means execution for the people in charge of the army. That means Ogre and his Lieutenants.

"I won't let that happen." Sayo whispered. She has to take command of the operation so that even if it fails, she would be the one to take responsibility. She glanced at her precious friend and sighed at his pouting figure. It was at this time when a scout returned.

"Ma'am! We've spotted a large number of transport vehicles a mile from here heading in the direction of the rebel army!" He said urgently. Sayo grimaced. Right off the bat huh?

"Their numbers?" Sayo inquired.

"300 large carts filled to the brim with supplies. Around 200 men are with the carts. At their current pace, they should be stopping for rest 20 miles from here." Sayo crossed her arms and closed her eyes. If only they had some sort of poison on hand. If they could poison the first set and then intercept the rest, they could guarantee each and every rebel soldier would consume the poison.

Her eyes opened and she turned around.

"Ieyasu, go around and make sure everyone is doing their duty. Tell them to gather at the edge of the forest when the sun is just above the horizon. If you can do this properly, then I wouldn't mind letting you lead this important operation." Ieyasu's eyes lit up at the once in a lifetime offer.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am! I love you!" He exclaimed happily. Sayo sighed, doing her best to suppress the heat in her cheeks, and she made a 'shooing' motion with a hand. Ieyasu disappeared into the forest as Sayo ordered to scout to continue his job.

Sayo turned towards the woods and began wandering around aimlessly. Her eyes carefully scanned every nook and cranny. The wood was so small that it wasn't even marked on the map, and since it was in the middle of the grasslands, Sayo didn't expect to find what she was looking for. But since there was a small chance, she decided to look anyways.

As an old Imperial proverb went 'The Heavens will not forsake those who try.' After half an hour of searching, Sayo stopped. She knelt down by a patch of grass near the roots of a large tree. The tree's diameter was about 10 centimeters thicker than the other trees but was otherwise the same. Growing on that patch of grass were small plants. Their stems were, on average, 10 centimeters long. At the top, bright scarlet berries the size of marbles laid on a plate of large, wide leaves like red pearls on a green plate.

Sayo picked the berries and brought them up to her nose. A sweet, natural aroma tickled her nose and she nodded with a small frown. She plucked one of the plants from their roots and headed back to the camp.

Those berries, in her eyes, were droplets of blood. The same ones that would riddle the grasslands 3 days from now.

* * *

In the middle of the grasslands, near a small hill, sat a large circle consisting of 300 transport carriages and 200 men. The transport carriages were parked at the base of the hill. The rebel soldiers set up their camp on the flat areas around the carriage. This left the carriages exposed to the hill, but there was no way enemies could climb up the hill without the patrols noticing.

Sayo observed the camp through her telescope and nodded. She turned to Ieyasu and gave him a thumbs up. Ieyasu grinned and stood up.

"We will move according to Sayo's plan. Group A, don't get caught. Group B, don't die! Retreat towards the designated hills if they keep chasing! Sayo and I will be waiting there." Ieyasu ordered. His voice was rather loud for how late at night it was, but since this was more or less a pep talk, Sayo didn't stop him.

"The battle depends on us. Show them what you're made of!" The group let out a quiet cheer and they split off into their groups.

Inside the rebel encampment, the captain in charge of transporting the supplies to the front lines was resting quietly in his tent. He was a young man in his early twenties. His hair was long enough to reach his neck and his bangs covered most of his forehead. He was abruptly awoken by a soldier who barged in. He rubbed his eyes and glared annoyedly at the soldier.

"Captain Ichiav! A group of forty or so are heading towards us!" The annoyance disappeared from Ichiav's face, instead replaced by surprise. But the annoyed look quickly returned.

"Was it necessary to wake me up? It's just forty people. We have 5 times their numbers. Grab whoever is awake and repel them." Ichiav replied in exhasperation. The soldier frowned slightly at Ichiav's dismissal of the issue, but he didn't argue against his superior and disappeared from the tent.

Ichiav was a competent soldier. His ability to make decisions based on the situation was proficient and his combat ability was above average. The only thing he really lacked was experience, as seen with his attitude towards a small group of attackers even though their identity, purpose, combat poweress were all unknown.

The rebel soldiers gathered at the edge of the camp on the opposite side of the supply carts. In the darkness, they had to narrow their eyes and really concentrate to make out the small group of shadows that was slowly closing in on them. Out of the 200 men in the camp, only 130 were awake and all of them were gathered to repel the attack.

Finally, the attackers stepped into the light produced by the torches the rebels were holding. Their imperial army uniform caused sneers to appear on the faces of the rebels. Ichiav narrowed his eyes at the situation, as the two group clashed. _A frontal attack? Are they idiots or is something else going on?_

He turned his eyes away from the battle and scanned his surroundings, but nothing stood out to him. He turned his attention back to the group 40 men, scrutinizing them. Maybe they have some sort of secret weapon or heavy machinery? But he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The battle was heavily in their favor, and soon, the shouts of the attackers reached his ears.

"Tch, there's more of them than reported! Retreat! Retreat!" After that, the Imperial soldiers began backing off. Ichiav scoffed and shook his head.

"Do not pursue them! They might be trying to lead us into a trap. Stay on guard for the rest of the night! We will leave as soon as the sun rises!" He ordered before letting out a large yawn. "Guess I'll go back to sleep." He mumbled.

As he turned around, he thought he saw something moving quickly over the hill. He shook his head. _I'm too tired for this._

* * *

Morning came and another battle began between the two armies on the lush green Grand Grasslands. The Imperial army launched a preemptive strike, attacking the rebels before they were ready to respond. As soon as the rebels began reorganizing, the Imperial Army began retreating at a slow pace.

The commander of the rebel army was a tall man in his early forties. His reddish-brown hair was cut extremely short and it trailed down to his stubby beard. His face was toned and mature. At a glance, one could tell he was an experienced warrior.

"General Gerald, the enemy is retreating again." Gerald frowned. The enemy has been dragging them mile by mile away from the river. At a certain point, the time it takes to deliver supplies will be longer than the time it takes to use up all the supplies.

There is a chance that the enemy will send troops behind and attempt a pincer but with their current numbers, that wouldn't be an effective method. But it's better to be cautious.

"Transmit my message to the army. Continue pursuit but be on the lookout for traps and enemy units hiding behind hills or forests. Have the scouts survey for enemy detachments attempting to loop around our army." Gerald ordered. The messenger lowered his head in assent and left to deliver the message to the different platoon leaders.

For now, pursuing the enemy is still heavily beneficial for their army. For every casualty they trade, the Revolutionary army gains a small advantage. The only thing they have to be wary of is supplies. If there's any sign that the supply line is being disrupted, that's when Gerald will stop their advancement until Asgard is ready to begin a large scale invasion on the Grand Grassland.

Gerald's main goal was to establish a foothold in the Grand Grasslands by taking Sakustein, but his biggest priority was to keep his men alive. Against an army half the size, he wanted to push his advantage.

The battle continued late into the afternoon and Gerald's army advanced more than 20 miles. That's when Gerald decided to stop and set up camp. If the rebel's don't want to follow, the Imperial Army honestly can't do anything about it. The sun had just lowered beyond the horizon when the 300 carts of supplies arrived in the camp.

"Captain Ichiav, good work." Gerald greeted. Ichiav saluted and thanked Gerald. "Was there any trouble on the way here?" Gerald inquired.

"Yes. Last night, we were attacked by a group of forty imperial soldiers." Gerald narrowed his eyes. "We were able to repel them without trouble. They appeared to have underestimated our numbers and retreated in a rush. We've checked all the supplies and found nothing out of the ordinary." Gerald scratched his stubby chin.

 _It seems the Imperial's have sent a detachment force behind us. But there's no way our scouts would overlook a group larger than 500 men. A force that small isn't nearly enough to threaten our numbers with a pincer. That must mean they are aiming for our supplies. But then why would they let the supplies through?_

Gerald noticed Ichiav was still standing, waiting for his orders. He asked Ichiav to explain everything that had happened, without leaving out a single detail. Ichiav recounted the attack and it only confused Gerald more. He dismissed the captain and headed back to his private tent.

It was a large tent with enough space to fit 4 bunk-beds. Inside, there was a single portable bed, a chair, and a table. On the table laid a large map of the Grand Grasslands and a bowl full of thumbtacks. There was also a thin stack of parchment paper, ink and, a pen.

He pinned down the position where Ichiav was attacked and carefully scrutinized the map. Currently, there wasn't enough information, but it's better to be cautious. The Imperial's clearly have a plan, and it was Geralds job to destroy that plan.

He took out a small piece of parchment paper and wrote a quick letter requesting Asgard to upgrade the guard for the supplies. He handed the letter to a soldier outside and simultaneously ordered him to transmit a message to Ichiav. Ichiav was to lead his troops to survey the area where they were attacked and eliminate all threats.

Gerald stared in the direction of the message tent. Soon, a large, eagle-like danger beast flew out and into the distant skies, towards Asgard. After confirming the message was sent, he went back into his tent.

He'll destroy the seeds before they even have the chance to be planted.

* * *

"Hmm… It seems the rebel's commander is more cautious than I thought. This is troubling." Sayo mumbled as she read the letter that was retrieved from a message delivery danger-beast her snipers had shot out of the sky.

Sayo was truly glad she had requested Ogre to put 3 snipers on the team. If this message had gotten through, stopping the next group would've been a lot harder.

"Ieyasu, prepare the troops for an ambush in the afternoon tomorrow." She said. Ieyasu was a bit confused.

"For who? The next batch of supplies isn't going to be passing by until the day after tomorrow." Sayo handed him the letter in her hands. He scanned through it and his eyes widened.

"Wow, even after the lengths we went through to act as if we aren't strong enough to stop them, they still ordered for security to be increased? This commander guy is pretty smart." Ieyasu commented. The previous night, group A was assigned to attack the rebel camp from the front, then retreat while spouting lines that would make it seem that their defeat was caused by misinformation. This way, the rebel's would underestimate their strength and dismiss any suspicions they would have. On the other hand, group B…

"The letter wasn't to request a new batch of supplies to be delivered immediately, therefore we can safely assume they aren't suspecting we did something to their supplies." Sayo pointed out. The true colors of her plan would only appear on the day of the battle. Ieyasu scratched his head while scrutinizing the letter.

"But I still can't figure out who we're supposed to fight." He mumbled. Sayo raised her index finger and poked Ieyasu's head.

"Listen carefully, you dimwit. A cautious man like the enemy commander who raised his guard against an attack that clearly failed wouldn't just leave us alone. We can safely assume a few hundred men are on their way right now to eliminate us." Sayo lectured.

"In order to succeed on the battlefield, you must be able to think like the enemy and make predictions. Acting based on those predictions is what wins battles. If you want to be a general or a commander, you have to learn tactics. Got it?" Ieyasu made a difficult face and nodded slowly. Basically, because the enemy is trying to ensure their supplies safely reach the army, the would send people to eliminate the threat. It was hard to connect that many dots, but...

"I'll try my best." Sayo nodded and smiled. Ever since they were young, Ieyasu had always been slow when it came to using his brain. Worst of all, he was stubborn as hell and refused to listen. But as he grew up, he's become more obedient.

"I'll be relying on you to deal with the enemies tonight Ieyasu. We only have 48 men, and I'm expecting at least 200 enemies. Show them what you can do."

Ieyasu smiled brightly and patted his chest.

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

Night fell on the forest where Ieyasu's squad was stationed. The normal patch of forestry that existed during day transformed into a place that reeked of danger and death. Every time the wind blew by, the rustling of the leaves that could be heard but not seen sent chills down the rebel soldiers who stopped at the edge of the forest.

"This place seems the most likely." Ichiav said to himself. If it's a place revolutionary troops could hide near the area where they were attacked, this forest was probably the only one. Just to be safe, they did search the hills around the area, but found nothing.

He turned towards his 200 men that were assigned to guard the supplies, who were waiting in formation behind him. "There are no lights in the forest, so it is likely the enemy is ready in ambush. Split into groups of 20 and have four torches per group. Stick close and guard one another's backs. If you hear the shouts or sounds of combat, head in that direction immediately." He ordered. The soldiers began separating into groups and the torches were being passed around. Once they settled into their groups, Ichiav assigned 2 groups to guard the perimeter for enemies that try to escape.

He himself led one of the 8 remaining groups and turned to face the forest.

"Don't let a single one leave here alive!" The soldiers behind him cheered and they slowly ventured into the unknown. After they entered the forest, they split off into two waves. The first four groups would head in first, each in a different direction. The remaining four groups would leave after 5 minutes. This ensures every group would have at least one other group ready as support at all times.

It was a solid plan that covered every opening the groups may have. But in the end, Ichiav was too naive.

Ichiav and his group headed straight towards the center of the forest as part of the first wave. They walked slowly, carefully scrutinizing their surroundings with their guard up. Time crawled by. Ichiav honestly couldn't tell how long they've been at it for nor how deep into the forest they were. But they continued forward nonetheless. Each time a bush rustled, they turned their weapons towards it. Every time the wind caused the trees to sway, they would stop in place until the sounds disappeared.

Their breathing was quiet, but the tension caused anxiety to build up in their chest endlessly. They became more jumpy with every step, their heart rate increased gradually. The worst part was that they did not know how many enemies were out there, or if there were any at all. A wise tactician once said - 'Men fear the unknown more than they fear danger.'

Whether the screams that filled the air was a blessing or a curse, no one could say. Everyone within Ichiav's group snapped towards the direction the screams came from and he quickly ordered them to head in that direction. They ran at a hurried pace, running towards the faint torchlight that was far off into the distance. The torchlight flickered, indicating movement. Maybe they were fighting something, maybe they were running away.

But when Ichiav's group reached that spot, they found nothing but a dim torch laying abandoned on the forest floor. No enemies in sight. No allies either. There were bloodstains on the brown bark of nearby trees. They were fresh and vibrant, trickling down the surfaces and splattered all over. Yet there was not a single body nearby.

Beads of sweat rolled down the soldiers' foreheads. Without a single word from Ichiav, they began searching the surroundings for enemies, poking their spear into bushes and trying to find trails of blood that may lead them to something. Anything. But they found nothing.

The mysteriousness of the situation was psychologically terrifying for the soldiers. Each of them could hear their own heartbeat constantly as they tried to figure out what just happened to their 20 comrades.

And they wished it would stop.

They were at the end of their ropes when a loud whistle sound filled the air. It started at a very high pitch, but the pitch lowered over 2 octaves over the course of a few seconds, ending with a loud pop. At the same time, shouts echoed through the forest. This time, from two different directions.

"Captain! What do we do?!" A soldier yelled hysterically. Ichiav gritted his teeth and waved his hand.

"Head to assist one group! The others should have reinforcements in their area!" He yelled. They rushed through the forest as a unit. They had unconsciously abandoned their cautiousness, hoping to catch a glimpse of the enemy and regain some peace of mind. It was this desperate mentality that led them straight into a trap.

They saw a light shining within the forest. Assuming it was the torchlight held by their comrades, they rushed towards the source.

What awaited them was a glowing plate. It was a rectangular prism, around two centimeters thick, covering the same area as the torso of an adult male. It glowed with a holy presence, shining white with a yellow tinge. The soldiers were enamored by its mystifying appearance and found themselves losing strength as they stared.

Where the light shines, the darkness lurks.

Ichiav felt something wrap around his legs and he slowly looked down. His legs, which should've been lit up by the glowing plate, was dyed darker than the forest. His dumbfounded gaze trailed along the black sludge and saw that he wasn't the only one who's been immobilized.

All of his 20 comrades were all in the same situation. Some had noticed and were staring at the thing hugging their legs, others were still staring at the glowing plate. Regardless, they all release screams at the same time as their legs were skewered by black needles.

The pain that assaulted them from the legs up was unbearable. Several fainted on the spot, but Ichiav held on. He shakily raised his sword and swung down on the black sludge. But it was like trying to cut mud with a stick. It was a pointless gesture that accomplished nothing, His vision blurred and his knees gave out. His body slumped into the sludge. Just before his consciousness was consumed by the black sludge, he heard a woman's voice.

"Don't kill them all. We need to get information from them." Soon after, the sludge surrounding his body retracted away and he was swallowed by the darkness.

"This is the second group we've taken care of. Do you think the others are okay?" Ieyasu asked as he retrieved Noire, returning it to its solidified form wrapped around his spear. Sayo dimmed the light produced by Bkulians so that they wouldn't be detected while responding half-heartedly.

"Shouldn't they be fine? Your plan was pretty solid." Ieyasu grinned a bit and rubbed the back of his head. Sayo watched with a small smile and she thought back to Ieyasu's reaction this afternoon when she told him she'd leave the battle plan up to him.

" _I'll be relying on you to deal with the enemies tonight Ieyasu. We only have 48 men, and I'm expecting at least 200 enemies. Show them what you can do."_

 _Ieyasu smiled brightly and patted his chest._

" _Leave it to me!" Sayo nodded._

" _Alright. I'll leave it all to you. So? Do you have any ideas for a plan?" Ieyasu froze. The wind blew by at the perfect moment. His face perfectly portrayed his thoughts, which he spoke out loud._

" _Eh? EH?! I-Isn't that your job?!" Sayo tilted her head as if to say 'I have no idea what you're talking about'._

" _Since when was it my job to come up with the plan? You're the leader here. That's your job." Ieyasu was speechless. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find some counter-argument. Him? Coming up with a battle plan? The last time he tried to play chess he lost to a 7-year-old! Within 20 turns! Afterward, the kid gave Ieyasu a pitying look that he didn't know a child could make. It was traumatizing._

" _But there's no way I can come up with a better plan than you Sayo! You just scolded me and called me a dimwit didn't you?!" He exclaimed. Sayo gave him a deadpan stare._

" _Didn't I also just tell you that you need to learn how to think tactics? The best way for you to learn is to put it into practice. Now stop complaining and start thinking." Ieyasu knew by the tone of Sayo's voice, there was no way she would back down. In fact, he knew that if he didn't at least try, Sayo was fully ready to throw their 48 man squad into a battle without a plan at all._

 _He fell onto his butt and crossed his legs. He bent forward, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand with his arm propped up on his right thigh. He closed his eyes and thought. Sayo knelt down beside him in a perfect seiza. She quietly watched Ieyasu's face, which was scrunched up in thought._

 _A small smile graced her beautiful features like a blooming flower. The two of them were currently a ways away from the others, who were busy performing their assigned duty. Be it on patrol, on hunting duty, or on the lookout. And so, they were left alone in a serene forest, surrounded by the sounds of nature._

 _Sayo took the time to observe her childhood friend. She's noticed this a lot recently, but he's truly grown up. His childish and naive looks were gone. He's gained control over his once impulsive behavior, and recently, he's been thinking before doing more often. His shallow patience and lack of control over his emotions were still concerning, but Sayo believed that those weren't necessarily bad things._

 _If Ieyasu transformed into a cunning, calm and cold person, Sayo wouldn't know how to deal with it._

' _In the end, Ieyasu has to be childish. And to the end, I will have to take care of him.'_

 _His eyes opened and he turned to Sayo with a bright smile._

" _I have a plan, Sayo!" Sayo's smile disappeared and challenging smirk showed up in its place._

" _Let's hear it." Ieyasu began to energetically explain his plan._

" _First of all, if I were the enemy, I would split my troops up into groups so I could search the forest faster. So we set up traps throughout the forest and wait for them to come. We ambush the groups one at a time until they are all gone!" To say Sayo was shocked was an understatement. She was fully expecting something along the lines of 'We attack them from the front!' or 'We'll attack them from behind!'._

 _Although it was by no means a fleshed out plan, it had the right idea. In order to face an enemy who has more troops, the best tactic is to ambush them. Attack from the shadows and take them by surprise. Wear them down physically and mentally. Chip at their numbers until it becomes insignificant. Till this extent, Ieyasu was right on the mark._

 _Sayo smiled happily and seeing that, Ieyasu felt his heart thumping inside his chest. Whether it was because he was nervous or for a completely different reason, he did not know._

" _What if the enemy splits up their groups so that they can help each other on a moments notice? How would you deal with that?" Sayo asked. Ieyasu frowned and scratched his head._

 _Sayo didn't plan on handing him the answers. She would lead him by the nose until he arrives at the destination on his own._

" _Umm… how about we…"_

 _Ieyasu came up with a possible answer to Sayo's question. Then, she would pose a new question or point out a hole in his answer. Ieyasu, having been sent right back to where he started, would sit and think until he came up with a new answer. This process repeated itself over the course of hours until finally, Sayo gave her approval._

His plan was a simple one. He split his 48 men into groups of 24 and sent them to opposite ends of the forest. They set up traps in specific places and set up an ambush a distance away from that area. Sayo and Ieyasu were their own group, and they would be the first to strike.

First, Sayo and Ieyasu would strike down one group by baiting them with Sayo's Bkulians and immobilize them with Ieyasu's Noire. , they would set off a flare to signal the other two groups to start their attacks. Their troops in ambush would attack and drag the enemy towards the area where they've set up traps.

If the enemy splits their troops into larger groups, this would be the most efficient way of dealing with them. Ichiav, who split his troops into smaller groups, made this plan even more effective as each Imperial group had an easier time dealing with fewer enemies.

It was simple, but it was really effective.

Sayo giggled when she remembered Ieyasu's face when she told him that this process was something he would have to go through every single time he needed to come up with a battle plan. Ieyasu felt a chill run down his spine at the sound of her giggle and shivered.

"What's so funny?" Ieyasu asked. Sayo covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. We should go help the other groups."

They met up with their nearest allies. The rebels entered the forest from the north side. The two separated ambush teams had set up their traps near the east and west edges of the forest. Sayo and Ieyasu found several dozen bodies skewered in pits, riddled with arrows, and beheaded when they arrived at the scene.

They heard the sound of battle and quickly rushed to reinforce their allies, who were fighting against a rebel group that had come to help their allies. They quickly dealt with the rebel soldiers and together, they swept through the forest and dealt with any remaining groups and the rebels guarding the border of the forest.

Not a single rebel escaped, but at the same time, Ieyasu lost 18 comrades. The group they were unable to assist unfortunately were unable to finish the first group of rebels before the second group arrived. They managed to hold out until Sayo and Ieyasu led the others to save them, but they suffered over a dozen casualties.

After hearing the damage reports, Ieyasu felt as if his shoulder suddenly got heavier. His posture slumped slightly as he fought against the weight. Even though it was a complete victory for them, he felt a crushing sense of defeat.

It was his plan. It was his responsibility. He was the one that let 18 comrades die. His fists were clenched white, his face held an ugly grimace. Sayo knew from a glance what he was thinking and sighed, but didn't move to comfort him or reassure him.

She knew he'll get over it on his own. He had to. Compared to what he'll have to face in the future, this was nothing but him tripping his own feet. The mountain he'll have to climb far off in the future will not wait for him.

Of the 200 enemy soldiers, including their leader, only 12 soldiers were captured alive. They were tortured for information. Using knives and sword, the imperials scraped off their skin and beat them until they lost consciousness, only to wake them up forcefully with more pain.

Many rebel's bravely committed suicide and the others refused to speak no matter what. Only one, a young man in his early 20s, couldn't handle the pain and spilled out the date the next shipment was scheduled to leave Asgard and its exact route. Every single one of them was executed deep in the forest. Then, the ambush group set their eyes on the next set of supplies.

* * *

General Gerald bore a rare face of frustration. He paced around the Rebel camp, observing the chaotic situation that had engulfed their army. He barked out orders to all the leaders who could still stand and spoke words of reassurance to the large population that couldn't.

At the present time, thousands of soldiers were groaning inside their tents. Their faces were pale from the constant pain that had been assaulting them for an entire day now, their hands pressed tightly against their abdomen in a futile attempt to ease the feeling of a thousand needles constantly drilling into their nerves.

The medical staff were rushing around, beads of sweat rolling down their exhausted faces as they attempted to figure out just what was causing it and where it came from.

Gerald, on the other hand, had a guess. _Ichiav! That fool! I'll have him stripped of his position the next time I see him._ The only explanation he could think of for his army's situation was the supplies that Ichiav brought. The food was poisoned without Ichiav's knowledge, probably during the random attack that occurred the night during their journey.

The poison was currently affecting around 40 percent of their army. In other words, of their 16 thousand men, only around 9 thousand were able to stand and fight. The rest had been going without food for a day and a half. Gerald had stopped any consumption of food to prevent more victims from appearing, at least until they could figure out what was going on.

The moral of the hungry soldiers who were forced to listen to their comrades groan day and night was dropping at a terrifying rate. Worst of all, Gerald couldn't call for a retreat. They had no way of transporting such a large number of immobile soldiers, and the Imperial army would attack as soon as they see them retreating.

Gerald could do nothing but clench his teeth and hope the enemy doesn't realize the state the rebels were in until the medics find a way to cure the ailment.

But the bad news didn't end there. The scorching sun was directly above his head when a large group of 200 men rushed to their base. A messenger was sent, who knelt before Gerald with a face that was a perfect mix of fear and regret.

"General Gerald! Our shipment of supplies has been sabotaged!" He said. Gerald felt fire rising in his chest. His head was clouded by anger for just a moment and he shouted out two words that sent the messenger tumbling back onto his butt.

"YOU IMBECILES!"

According to the messenger, on the previous night, the escort squad was camping in an open area on the grasslands. The night was darker than usual due to the clouds that blocked out the moonlight. Yet in the darkness, their torches were not the only source of light. From the darkness, dozens of small flames appeared.

The soldiers on guard duty spotted the flames in the darkness instantly and immediately took action to wake up their comrades, but it was already too late. A hail of flaming arrows rained down on them. More specifically, the supplies they had piled up on one side of the camp.

The two hundred soldiers split into two groups. One group that desperately tried to put out the fire, the other that rushed to stop the attackers. The attackers quickly fled, but the damage was done. Half of their shipment was burnt to a crisp. The supply of fresh water that was to be delivered was half depleted in order to put out the fire.

But that was not all. Hours later, the attackers returned and struck with the same tactic. The remaining supplies after two attacks were barely enough to feed 2000 soldiers for a single day.

Gerald wanted to smack someone across the face, but he endured with all his might.

"You! Take your squad and 500 men from our army and head to eliminate the ambushers immediately!" Ichiav either abandoned his duty to deal with the imperial troops that ambushed them, or he's currently six feet under. Either way, Gerald will make sure that not a single one of them lives for another day.

What he didn't know was that Sayo and Ieyasu had already accomplished their mission, and was currently retreating along the Grand Canal towards the Imperial army. In his rare anger and desperation, he sent away valuable troops to deal with an enemy that was no longer there.

Gerald headed back into his tent and scratched his beard to the point his skin was starting to peel off. It was a bad habit of his when he stressed. Extremely stressed. He stared at his map, thinking through all his options and what course of action would result in the best outcome.

The only conclusion he could arrive at was…

"Order a retreat. Discreetly send those who are immobile first. The rest will follow with only their weapons and armor. We will leave everything else behind. Transmit this message to all captains immediately." The messenger listened to his commander's orders and winced at his tone as if someone was twisting his arm.

Gerald was a competent man and a great leader. He treated his troops with kindness and his soldiers knew him well. To hear the man they respected sound so defeated, it made the messenger's chest hurt. He quietly bowed his head and exited the tent.

He tried his best to ignore the sound of a fist slamming into a table that resounded behind him and prayed to the sky that his commander's day would improve, even if its a little.

When a person hits rock bottom, the road ahead can only go up.

But sadly, what was ahead of Gerald was a cliff that extended endlessly downward.

* * *

A small note reached General Ogre, delivered by a messenger bird he had handed to Sayo and Ieyasu before the departed behind enemy lines. On the note, a few words were scribbled roughly.

" _Mission accomplished. Attack at any time."_

Immediately, Ogre ordered his commanding officers to prepare the troops for a large scale assault on the enemy base. Several were doubtful of his orders, but they didn't dare go against it. Their 8 thousand man army mobilized quickly and began marching towards the Rebel camp several miles away.

On their way there, their scouts reported that thousands of rebels were being transported out of the camp towards the city of Asgard. A large grin filled with confidence appeared on General Ogre. He stopped his army for a moment and began to rally them.

"The rebel's who dare stand up against our glorious empire had been struck down by my lieutenant and his captain! We, who stood up equally against an army double our size, now face a weakened group of barbarians who can barely stay on their feet! We no longer need to hesitate or bear the shame of retreat! Strike them down! Leave not a single one alive! Engrave our victory into the body of the rebel scum!"

The thunderous roar spread across the Grand Grasslands. Miles down the line, Gerald felt a terrible premonition. Soon after, his scouts reported the mobilization of the Imperial Army.

Unable to escape the inevitable, he took command of his troops and stood their grounds outside their camp.

At the very least, they will keep the sick and injured alive.

100 miles northwest of Lake Aether, the 8 thousand men Imperial army slowly closed in on the exhausted, weakened rebel army of 9 thousand troops. High above in the sky, Tatsumi watched this with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Whew… I made it in time." He muttered to himself. 500 miles was a long distance to travel in only 5 days. Most of the distance he had to travel on a horse. He pushed it so hard that it collapsed on the third day. With only 150 miles left, he decided to just run. He was a bit tired, but it was nothing that would hinder his movements.

He was already late according to Yoshiro's predictions, but luckily, his predictions were slightly off.

He was currently standing in mid-air a few miles up in the air. If a passerby happened to look up, no doubt they'd dismiss him as an oddly shaped bird or an optical illusion of some sort.

Tatsumi has two different abilities that grant him the power to fly through the air. First was the one he unconsciously used minutes after obtaining Shinatsuhiko. This ability allowed him to stand on thin air as if he was standing on some invisible platform. He honestly didn't know how it worked, but he decided not to think too much about it.

After some experimenting, he learned that he was also able to create footholds in the air at odd angles too. If he wanted to quickly accelerate horizontally, he could pretend there was an invisible wall and that would allow him to create a vertical foothold. In high-speed combat, this allowed him to really change up his three-dimensional movement.

The other ability was something that allowed him to fly without wings. He could accelerate and decelerate at will in all directions, but he couldn't rapidly change his direction. This method took a lot more concentration, but it took less physical energy and was much faster in the long run.

When he first tested it out, he almost crashed into a tree because the dust and snow flying into his eyes blinded him. Eventually, he got over this obstacle by either consciously splitting the air in front of him, or by flying with his eyes closed and using his sixth sense.

Using both abilities in conjunction took a lot of time to get used to, but after practicing with Shinatsuhiko for 7 years, it's become second nature for Tatsumi.

He was currently around five miles horizontally away from the battlefield, putting him in a good position to observe the battlefield. This was a distance he could cover in a few minutes anyway. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His sixth sense expanded outwards and he snapped his eyes open. A thumping pain was striking at his head and he felt nauseated.

"I guess five miles is a bit of a stretch huh?" He mumbled to himself while massaging his head. The amount of information that entered his mind was too much for his brain to process and it caused a terrible headache.

Even though his sixth sense was incredibly convenient, the biggest issue was that he couldn't change how detailed the information was. Whatever the wind touched, he knew. He sighed after the nausea faded a bit.

 _If only I could at least pick the ar...e...a…_ His eyes widened. When you focus your vision on an object, your mind unconsciously ignores all other information to limit the amount of information it needed to process. If that's the case, then why couldn't he do it with his sixth sense?

Tatsumi closed his eyes once again and expanded his sense outwards, doing his best to ignore the sensation of someone swinging a hammer at his brain. One the area was sufficient, he focused his attention to the smaller area where the armies were. Like a spotlight sweeping across the floor, he scanned the armies area by area. Without him knowing it, the pain had eased and faded.

He searched the battlefield, looking for his target. His target…

His eyes opened slowly and a dumbfounded look took over.

A crow squawked 5 consecutive times as it flew by.

"Ah. I don't know what Ogre looks like." He scratched his head, feeling embarrassed even though he was all alone a few miles high in the air. A flock of geese passed overhead. Tatsumi sword he felt deadpan gazes from them.

He crossed his arms. What will he do now? It wasn't difficult to identify commanding officers, since they were all on horses in order to raise their vantage point. But he didn't know Ogre's conduct as a commander. Was he the type to stay in the back to bark out orders? Or was he the type that fought alongside his soldiers on the front lines?

If he attacked them one by one, he ran the risk of losing the element of surprise. The longer he fought, the lower his chance of success. Tatsumi's original plan was sniping the target from a kilometer away using Shinatsuhiko, but he couldn't do that without knowing who the target was.

As he was pondering this dilemma, the battle had begun.

The 9 thousand soldiers of the defending Rebel army stood in 9 separate thousand man square formations. Five legions were positioned on the front lines, forming a curve over the span of a mile. The remaining four legions were stationed behind them in a linear line.

On the other hand, the 8 thousand Imperial troops were marching with their men split up into 7 groups. Six of the groups contained, in total, seven thousand infantry marching in a two column, six-row formation. This was the main body of the army. The remaining one thousand cavalries were split into two divisions of five hundred, stationed on both sides of the main body.

As the two armies met, the Rebel legions in the front row moved to surround the Imperial troops. In response, the Imperial troops in the second row moved to intercept and the third row reinforced the others. The calvary picked off stragglers with hit and run tactics.

Tatsumi frowned as he watched the battle progress. Now that the rebel's no longer held a significant number advantage, the Empire's cavalry began showing their true power. It is said that one calvary counts for three infantry. This meant the rebel was theoretically at a two thousand troop disadvantage.

He needed to find the enemy commander soon.

As he thought this, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A small group of fewer than one hundred people were quickly moving across the Grasslands. They were all on horses and would reach the Imperial army within 15 minutes.

 _They are probably the elite force sent behind the Revolutionary Army._ Tatsumi deduced based on Yoshiro's information. It appears his hopes that they would perish in a pincer was not realized. Then, a light bulb lit up inside his mind.

Since the elite force was under Ogre's direct command, they'll surely report to Ogre first upon returning. If he followed them, they'll lead him right to his target. With a hopeful smile, he carefully watched the group as they raced towards their army.

* * *

Ieyasu could see the outlines of the armies fighting off in the distance and released a small sigh of relief. He was glad they made it back in time. Without slowing down at all, he raised his voice to his surviving comrades.

"The battle has begun! We will head straight for the fron-" He was about to order his troops to go support the front line immediately, but Sayo interrupted him. Her voice reached his ears loud and clear despite the loud sound of a dozen horses galloping across the grasslands.

"Ieyasu. Our job for this battle is over. Our members are exhausted after a mission like that. Give them some rest. A dozen men aren't enough to affect the battle anyway." She said. Ieyasu shut his mouth at her suggestion. She was absolutely right. They've been at it for days, constantly on guard and enduring many sleepless nights in order to launch assaults and ambushes. None of the members have had a wink of sleep for almost 24 hours now. Several were on the verge of collapse.

Ieyasu himself felt a bit dazed, but he was sure he could still last until the battle was over. Sayo seemed to see right through him and sent him a warning glare.

"That includes you, Ieyasu. Will you obey quietly or will I have to chain you to that horse?" Ieyasu felt a chill run down his spine and slouched on his horse.

"Alright, I get it. I'll do as you say." He grumbled.

"All troops! We will report to General Ogre and proceed back to camp!" Sayo ordered while Ieyasu was still brooding over his childhood friend who he felt had too much authority over him. Hearing this, several members sighed in relief and felt their body relax. But then they quickly tensed up. If they fell unconscious while riding a horse in a group, that's a one-way ticket to get trampled.

Ieyasu, who was leading the group, changed his destination from the front lines to General Ogre's location within the army. As such, their course also changed and headed to the center of the army. After ten minutes of riding, they found General Ogre on his horse in the middle of his army. He was perched on the tallest hill in the area, carefully observing the battlefield.

As their group approached, they were naturally intercepted by the Empire's calvary. But when the troops realized it was Sayo and Ieyasu who led the group, they quickly cleared the path to the stern General.

Tatsumi watched as the army parted for the returning ambush group and smiled. He closed his eyes and focused his attention on the area the ambush group was heading in and saw the leader there. He had a bulky build and an indent where his left eye should be.

"Ogre, as in the large monster from the legends huh?" Tatsumi mumbled. The spotlight of his sixth sense scanned across the front lines where the rebels desperately holding back the Imperial troops. His eyes opened and he confirmed the general positions of his target.

"At this distance… 3 is my limit huh?" He mumbled himself.

He raised his right hand and made a motion as if grasping a doorknob. His hand turned and twisted the air. Behind him, the air warped and distorted into three large stakes, rotating rapidly like drills. Each of them were 3 centimeters in diameter and a meter long, though this was just a rough estimation as they did not have a distinct end point.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed and he raised his clenched right hand over his left shoulder before swinging his arm. The spiraling spears shot towards the ground like meteors, maintaining a constant velocity of 500 miles per hour across the entire distance. They whistled loudly, producing a sound like a boiling kettle.

Those whistling spears flew with deadly accuracy towards their targets.

On the front lines, the rebel soldiers were desperately fighting two wars. One against the enemy who was attacking with frightening vigor, the other against the exhaustion that constantly beat at their minds. Even though they had greater numbers, every single one of them could tell that the battle they were fighting was a losing one.

Gerald grimaced as he saw the tired and anxious faces of his troops, but he couldn't find words to rally them. Just like his troops, he too could see the dark clouds that were blocking out the light of victory.

A whistle came from the sky and the wind blew. The dark clouds parted and the rays of victory shined through.

Gerald watched with wide eyes as blood spurted high up into the air from two sources like glorious fountains. The leaders of the forward division of the Imperial army, both of them, fell off their horses with a hole drilled in their chest.

The soldiers standing beside their captains stood dumbfounded. They couldn't keep up with what had happened. All the soldiers nearby, who heard the whistle loud and clear, all turned their attention temporarily just in time to see their leaders die.

The calm that came before the storm. One person screamed in horror and chaos ensued. Panic spread amongst the two neighboring divisions as confusion mixed with fear. The news spread like wildfire to the soldiers fighting. Those who heard the news looked back to confirm it with their own eyes and froze on the spot when it proved to be true.

The rebels took this opening and exploited it to its fullest. The tide turned in a blink of an eye. Gerald watched what could only be considered a miracle occur before him. He glanced up at the sky and saw nothing but the cloud blotted sky and the blazing sun.

A breeze struck him in the face and his calm returned.

"All troops! Hear my voice! The heaven's have struck down our enemy leaders for us! We have no need to fear those Imperial bastards who have incurred divine wrath! Fight for your comrades whom they've mercilessly poisoned! Fight for your friends and family who suffered under the Empire's injustice! Fight to satiate your bloodlust and strike down your enemy! STAND UP AND FIGHT!" He shouted. His voice echoed across the grasslands and the thundering roar of a thousand voices rebounded back.

The counterattack began.

* * *

Sayo and Ieyasu reached Ogre without any obstacles and greeted the General.

"General! We're back!" Ieyasu greeted happily with a casual wave. 5 steps behind him and to the left, Sayo saluted properly and bowed her head.

"We have returned after accomplishing our mission." Ogre acknowledged the two with a nod. If the location was different, he would properly pat them on the shoulder and praised them for their contributions with a large grin. But the tension of the battlefield wouldn't allow that.

"Good work out there. I'll hear your proper report once this battle is over. For now, how about you explain how you managed to immobilize nearly half of the enemy army." Ogre said. Sayo couldn't hold back a small smirk and inserted her hand into her uniform's breast pocket. She pulled out a small, blood-red pearl.

"These are berries picked from a plant called the 'Ansertia'. They are very common in forests and thrive in an environment without much sunlight."

The juices extracted from the berries were poisonous, but not to the point of being lethal. But even if a single drop is ingested, it causes terrible stomach pains that lasts for a few days. It wasn't difficult to cure the pain though. The main reason why the rebel struggled to find a solution was that they didn't know the cause.

"We contaminated their supplies by drenching their bread with these juices." Sayo ordered a dozen members of their ambush group to salvage as much of the Ansertia berries as they could possibly find in the forest, mixed it with water, and had a group slip it in on their first assault to contaminate the rebel supplies.

She finished explaining and Ogre couldn't hold back a grin.

"You've done well. Head back to-" At this moment, a loud whistle rang from the sky. Sayo, Ieyasu, and Ogre immediately began looking around, searching for the source of the strange phenomenon. They looked, but nothing strange stood out.

That was until Sayo's intuition went off. She tilted her head up about 70 degrees and narrowed her eyes. Far off into the distance, a figure too large to be a bird was hovering in mid-air. Her eyes widened and she immediately invoked her Teigu.

An impact heavier than anything she's ever experienced before struck the wall of light she erected an instant later. The shock was so powerful it knocked her off her horse. She flipped in mid-air and landed on her knees. Her face scrunched up as she exerted all her effort in blocking whatever was attacking them.

The whistle slowly dissipated and the force fighting against her barrier eased. Her body slumped and she panted heavily.

Tatsumi frowned in annoyance. He didn't expect one of the two Teigu users to have a defensive oriented one. Just like that, he's completely lost the element of surprise.

"Plan B." He mumbled before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a mask. The mask was black and covered only the upper half of his face. He bought this before leaving the capital just in case things went wrong, but he had hoped he wouldn't need it.

It was the plainest one he could find, but it still felt embarrassing. He sighed and equipped the mask that masked his identity without blocking his vision. He then flipped up the hood of his hoodie and pulled out his sword.

He raised his sword to his eye level, pointing the tip towards the enemy with his right hand near his right ear. Taking a deep breath, he twisted the sword like its a key. The sound of whistling filled the sky.

"Sayo! Are you okay?!" Ieyasu yelled in alarm. Sayo had better things to worry about than her own health. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and raised her voice.

"Over there! 9 o'clock! In the sky! The enemy is there!" Sayo shouted as she quickly pushed herself up. Ogre reacted immediately.

"Snipers! Aim at the figure in the northeastern sky! Shoot him down!" He roared. The nearby snipers reacted and began searching the sky for the assailant. But they were one step behind.

The whistling filled the sky once again and Sayo braced herself for impact. A large wall of light was raised between them and the assailant. She glared at the figure in the sky and her eyes widened once more. The figure, which used to be a speck the size of her pinky nail, had grown larger. No. They were closing in!

Tatsumi launched himself off of thin air and began accelerating towards Ogre. The wind spears following behind him were increasing in speed as well, causing their whistle to be even louder. He tilted his head, avoiding a bullet that shot past without even blinking.

He frowned when he saw the wall of light that was erected, obstructing his path to the target. His frown wasn't because he couldn't deal with the barrier. It was to the fact that whoever raised the wall was severely underestimating him.

"A wall of this level… I'll just crush it from the front." The whistling sound faded as the spears broke the sound barrier. Moments later, Sayo's pained scream and the sound of glass shattering filled in the silent void. What followed was the ear-shattering sonic boom that the spears generated.

But no one could care less about the ringing in their ears. Their attention was directed to the head that fell onto the grassland floor. Ogre's lone eye was wide open as his head rolled along the grass. Tatsumi swiped his blade and the blood splattered onto Ogre's corpse.

Ieyasu, who had turned his attention to Sayo for a moment to confirm her safety, stood frozen solid.

His eyes were glued to the dead body of his teacher. The teacher that took the unrefined ore that Tatsumi had dug up and melded it into a spear. To Ieyasu, who never knew his real father, Ogre was the closest thing he had to one, though he would never admit it to anyone.

And now, Ieyasu was making eye contact with his severed head.

"Ah… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi frowned at the scream filled with despair. This voice… it sounded extremely familiar. He turned to the source and his mind stopped for a moment.

Black messy hair, thick eyebrows, a white headband wrapped around his forehead just like it had been years ago. His face had matured, making him seem slightly more reliable, though Tatsumi sure his muscle-headed behavior hadn't changed. Yet on his body, instead of his fluffy black and white coat, he wore the Imperial Army's uniform, a lieutenants badge glinted proudly on his left and right shoulders.

Ieyasu, who had collapsed onto his knees with his head slumped down, slowly pushed himself up. He shakily grabbed the pitch black spear that was strapped onto his back. When his eyes looked up, they were filled with nothing but raging fury and burning hatred.

Tatsumi stared deep into the glare that threatened to burn him with hellfire. The relief and hope that came from seeing his friend safe and sound were all blown away by that glare and Ieyasu's uniform. Tatsumi's blade trembled under his tight, shaky grip. Damn it…

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" If the emotions in Ieyasu's shout were able to take on a form, Tatsumi would undoubtedly be bathed in hellfire. The black spear recklessly stabbed towards Tatsumi's still figure.

"I thought I taught you better." Tatsumi's whisper could only be heard by himself. The tip of the spear glided along Tatsumi's blade, deflected off to the wayside. Ieyasu, who had no way of defending himself, glared at the blade that was closing in with futile defiance.

The edge stopped centimeters before his neck, cleaving into a small plate of light. Tatsumi turned his attention to the culprit and his breathing got caught in his throat.

Even with strands of hair clinging to her sweat drenched forehead, even with her clothes in dishevels and a look of distress on her face, Sayo was undoubtedly beautiful. Her face, though matured over the years, was reminiscent of her young, delicate appearance. Combined with the cherry blossom ornament on her head, Tatsumi felt waves of nostalgia crashing against his chest over and over again.

But he was not going to let something like nostalgia ruin him on the battlefield. Tatsumi hopped a few steps back and readied himself once more. Ieyasu regained his footing and immediately poised to charge, but Sayo's angry scream stopped him in his tracks.

"Ieyasu! You idiot! Calm down!" Ieyasu turned his glare to Sayo, who froze under his gaze. She had not expected to see Ieyasu's hate-filled gaze directed at her ever in her life before. So to be subjected to that look, even if she knew the reason, she couldn't help but feel hurt.

"He just killed our teacher! Don't tell me to calm down!" He screamed. Sayo grit her teeth. She could no longer suppress the tears that wanted to leak out. She swung her head forward, small droplets of tears falling onto the grassy ground, and screamed.

"What's your plan huh?! Charge at him until he dies!? If you want him dead then first calm down, and WE'LL KILL HIM TOGETHER." Ieyasu couldn't take his eyes off of the figure of Sayo who was at her limit. This was the first time he's seen her cry.

And he was the cause of it.

It was a touching scene, but Tatsumi wasn't about to wait. Tatsumi's figure rushed past Ieyasu and headed towards Sayo. She reacted and erected a barrier, but she was already reaching her limits and the wall that she put up on the spot couldn't keep up with Tatsumi's agile movements.

Luckily, Tatsumi could reach her, several soldiers moved into the way and attacked Tatsumi. He frowned and deflected the pair of swords that were flying haphazardly towards him, and in a swift slash, sliced their chests open. Any other soldier that attempted to approached were either sliced down on the spot or blown away instantly.

Tatsumi walked up to Sayo and pointed his sword at her. She glared at him with teary, defiant eyes, as if to say she wouldn't submit even if he took her life.

At her nostalgic stubborn attitude that contradicted her maiden image, Tatsumi smiled sadly. He raised his sword.

"I'm sorry, Sayo." Sayo's eyes widened. That voice… I couldn't be!

"T-Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's arm froze for an instant and a spear flew towards his head. He tilted his head backward to avoid the jab, but a lightning-quick flurry followed. Tatsumi dodged and deflected all the attacks that came his way, but Ieyasu didn't let up.

"Sayo! Can you stand?" Ieyasu shouted while keeping up his onslaught. Sayo was frozen on the spot, unsure whether the enemy was actually Tatsumi.

Why would Tatsumi kill Ogre? Why would he attack Ieyasu and her without a shred of mercy? Why would Tatsumi even be here? Why would-

"Sayo!" She snapped back and saw Ieyasu send a glance at her. It wasn't the hate-filled glance that nearly shattered her heart, but one filled with determination. Determination to protect her and avenge his teacher. Sayo pushed away her doubts and forced herself back up into a standing position.

"Yeah… leave the defense to me. Attack with all your might." She responded with a smile. Simultaneously, a grin appeared on Ieyasu's face.

The following stab nearly put a scratch on Tatsumi's mask. Tatsumi's eyes widened and he took a step back and lashed out with a kick that threatened to crush Ieyasu's rib, only to be stopped dead in its track by a wall of light. Slipping into the opening, Ieyasu's spear swung towards Tatsumi's vitals.

Tatsumi dropped to the ground to avoid the spear. His body landed on the corpse of a soldier he killed earlier. Formulating a plan in an instant, he did a backwards somersault, Ieyasu's spear stabbing into the ground where he was a moment ago.

His empty left hand landed on the blade of an abandoned blade. With a flick of his wrist, the sword spun towards Ieyasu's face. Ieyasu didn't even blink at the incoming death, trusting his partner to take care of it and that she did.

But the sword accomplished its job. While his students were focused on the throw sword. Tatsumi grabbed another sword that was lying on the ground and threw it up into the air.

A hundred meters up in the air, the sword was sliced into shards by near-invisible wind blades. A sudden downburst turned the metal shards into deadly projectiles. Simultaneously, Tatsumi grasped the hilt of the sword that was blocked by light and flung it upwards. Both Sayo and Ieyasu followed the sword up and noticed the rain of shards.

In a panic, Sayo deployed the full extent of Bkulian's power. A huge blanket of light appeared above Ieyasu and the shards imbedded themselves into the roof. Her eyes widened as the assassin appeared next to Ieyasu. Their eyes made contact for an instant before she opened her mouth to scream.

Ieyasu breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Sayo was able to block the attack. He then turned his attention back to the assassin only to see the flat side of his sword inches away from his face. The impact struck just as Sayo's scream reached his ears. The impact sent Ieyasu flying to the side. He somehow righted himself in midair and landed on his knees, but the stars and black spots in his vision wouldn't go away.

Tatsumi glared at his right knuckle which was trembling from the force he was putting into his grip. Why?! Why did his wrist turn just before he lopped Ieyasu's head off?!

After confirming both Sayo and Ieyasu were distracted by the hail of blades, he instantly approached Ieyasu and swung his sword at his neck. So then how did he end up bitch slapping Ieyasu with his sword? Was it because of the despair he saw in Sayo's eyes? Was his resolve that weak?

Tatsumi took a deep breathe and returned his attention to the fight.

Sayo certainly saw me attack but didn't defend Ieyasu like usual. That probably means 30 square meters is the limit of her Teigu. Ieyasu didn't react to my attack even though I didn't hide my killing intent. His sense of danger is lacking… Tatsumi's eyes widened as realization struck him. Why didn't he hide his killing intent?

Sayo frowned when she noticed Tatsumi had stopped moving. She was confused, but she wasn't about to let this chance slide by. She rushed to Ieyasu's side and checked on his condition. At the same time, the soldiers that hadn't moved since Tatsumi slaughtered their comrades earlier noticed the assassin's odd state and renewed their attack.

Tatsumi grimaced in annoyance and began dyeing the grassy plains red.

Sayo pulled ieyasu to his feet. "Ieyasu! We are getting out of here!" Although Ieyasu was still unable to focus his vision properly, he still sent a weak but angry glare at Sayo.

"What are you saying?! We have to avenge-" Sayo raised her right hand and finished Ieyasu off. The impact on his right cheek sent Ieyasu into the abyss, but she wasn't going easy on him. She threw the unconscious Ieyasu onto the ground, the impact jerked Ieyasu awake again.

Sayo glanced anxiously towards the spot where the assassin was fighting off dozens of soldiers. Blood and screams filled the air and the cause was certainly heading towards them. She grimaced and grabbed Ieyasu by the collar of his shirt and pulled his dazed face to hers.

"Listen to me Ieyasu. Fighting him as we are right now is suicide. We can't beat him! If you want to avenge Ogre then live! Live until the day we can kill him!" She shouted at his face. Through his blurred eyes, he saw tears glistening on Sayo's cheeks. Those were the crystallization of her desperation.

It was because of him. His weakness pushed her to the edge.

He shakily extended his right hand and wiped away a drop and nodded.

"Alright. But one day, I'll have his head." He mumbled quietly. Sayo wiped away her tears and nodded firmly.

"I'll be there to help." She took a step back and watched as Ieyasu shook his head repeatedly to regained some semblance of clarity in his mind. Ieyasu took a deep breath and turned to Sayo.

"What should we do? I doubt we can run away from someone who could fly." Sayo bit the bottom of her lips as she looked around, searching for a way out. Her gaze flew across all directions until it finally landed at her feet.

"Ieyasu. I've got a plan."

* * *

Tatsumi growled slightly as a spear nicked his sleeve. Breathing was slowly becoming a chore. His arms and legs were becoming heavy with fatigue. Dozens of dead bodies laid at his feet and in his wake, but hundreds more stood in his path. The endless sea of enemies was beginning to get on his nerves.

More annoyingly, he lost sight of Sayo and Ieyasu somewhere in the crowd. His sixth sense was very useful, but just like his other senses, he could only focus on one area at a time. While he was using Shinatsuhiko to deal with the enemies that attacked from his blind spots, he lost sight of Sayo and Ieyasu and hadn't been able to find them since.

Tatsumi hopped up into the sky to avoid a dozen spears that would've skewered him and swung his sword to deflect a bullet that was aimed at his stomach. His eyes narrowed at the riflemen that were littered throughout the crowd. Those assholes prevented him from safely searching from the air.

They were in the way. And since they were in the way, he'll get rid of them.

Tatsumi dropped down to the ground. Several soldiers leapt at him, not noticing the air that distorted around his sword. He spun on his heels and released the built up energy. Blood sprayed into the air as the nearest row of soldiers fell to the ground with a gaping gash in their torso. Tatsumi raised his hand to the sky and closed his eyes in concentration.

Dozens of pen sized drills appeared in the sky above, and with a drop of his hand, they rained down onto the army. The soldiers nearby met their end without even having the time to scream. Like dolls with their strings cut, rows of men fell to the ground.

In the midst of it all, Tatsumi's face distorted into a pained grimace. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and back. His mind was fuzzy from the fatigue, the same cloudy feeling as one would get after an extremely stressful test. His stomach churned at the sight of blood and corpses laid out like a carpet before him.

Surely, this was a scene that would haunt him for years to come.

He looked around at the surrounding soldiers that weren't caught in the attack. They were frozen solid. Their expression told Tatsumi all he needed to know. They've lost their will to fight. At least, this group has.

Tatsumi floated up into the sky and slowly hovered across the field of bodies, checking to see if Sayo and Ieyasu were there. As he expected, they were not. Sayo wouldn't let them die that easily. Heavy sleepiness attacked Tatsumi like a ferocious predator. Tatsumi struggled to keep his eyes open. That exceeded my current limit. At this rate, I might lose consciousness if I stay.

Giving the battlefield one last searching scan, Tatsumi concluded that Sayo and Ieyasu either ran away or hid somehow. He sighed and sheathed his sword. Next time…

His figure shot up into the blue sky and soon vanished beyond the horizon.

After the battlefield became quiet, Ieyasu pushed the corpse of a soldier off the top of his hiding spot. He poked his head out and confirmed the assassin was gone before climbing out. He knelt by the hole he had dug minutes prior using Noire, a small hole a meter wide and three meters deep. He extended his hand into the hole and pulled Sayo out.

Both of them were drenched in the blood that flowed into their hiding hole.

She collapsed onto the ground as the adrenaline that kept her awake slowly dissipated from her system. But before she could faint, she had to drive her point across.

"Ieyasu. That man is insanely powerful. Until we are ready, promise me you won't fight him. If he appears, run away. Ok?" She pleaded softly. Ieyasu frowned, his face scrunched up in displeasure. Just a few meters away, his teachers head was still on the ground somewhere, buried under a pile of his dead comrades. But under the weight of Sayo's worried gaze, he folded.

"Alright, I promise. I'll endure and I'll become so strong that I can take down that man on my own." Ieyasu promised. Sayo stared into his eyes, evaluating whether he was being honest with her. In his eyes was a drop of reluctance and an ocean of resolve. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself be taken by the world of dreams.

Ieyasu stared at Sayo's sleeping face, feeling indescribably relaxed. Her peaceful look was more soothing to Ieyasu than anything else in the world. He felt his consciousness fading too, his mind's ability to handle exhaustion was at its limit. But as nearby ally soldiers rushed towards him to confirm their safety, a question popped into his mind. With his teacher gone, who will command the army? Ieyasu didn't remember a lot from the tactic lessons Ogre gave him, but there was one thing that always stuck to him.

An army without a commander is a body without a head. That man severed Ogre's head and severed the army's head in a single swing of his sword. Ieyasu couldn't revive his teacher nor turn back time. He also couldn't kill the attacker and avenge his father-figure. That's why, at the very least, he will take up his teacher's mantel.

And crush the bastard's plan.

"Messengers! Have the calvary continue to chip away at their left and right flanks! The men in the third row are to follow the cavalry and surround the enemy!" Ieyasu shouted. Ieyasu's mind was clear. Clearer than ever. He wasn't good at tactics, but having troops not doing anything seemed stupid so he decided to send them to fight.

The messenger lowered his head and nodded. After he left, a nearby soldier rushed up.

"Lieutenant Ieyasu! The two captains leading the troops on the front line have fallen! The enemy claims it was divine intervention and the difference in morale is starting to turn the tides again us!" Ieyasu gritted his teeth. That wasn't only targeting Ogre?!

"I'll head there at once. Spread this message - 'Captain Sayo and Lieutenant Ieyasu have struck down the bastard who played God and faked the divine intervention.' Do not let a single soul hear about General Ogre's death until this battle is over." The soldier nodded and rushed off towards the front.

Ieyasu climbed on his horse and raised his spear.

"Anyone who is still able to move! Follow me!"

Ieyasu, leading 1000 men, rushed to the front lines. There, they found their troops being slaughtered by the frenzied rebels. Having been pushed to their limits, the rebels found hope at the end of their ropes. That hope brought energy to their arms and legs, energy they didn't know they still had.

On the other hand, without a leader and without knowing when the sky will strike them down, the Imperial soldiers were losing the will to fight at a terrifying rate.

Having seen enough, Ieyasu recklessly rushed to the front and jumped off his horse straight into a crowd of enemies. On his way down, his spear stabbed deep into the heart of an unlucky rebel. The nearby soldiers responded immediately and thrusted their weapons at him.

Ieyasu raised a war cry and spun in a circle. From his outstretched spear, Noire liquified and splashed outwards, forming a cylinder around him. All the weapons that were in a course to skewer his body were blocked by the solid black cylinder. A second later, countless tendrils shot out and pierced a dozen soldier.

From the top of the cylinder, Ieyasu jumped out. Beneath him, the top of the cylinder closed and solidified. He landed steadily on the makeshift platform and swung his spear to the side with his eyes towards his army.

"Soldiers of the glorious Empire! There is no reason to fear these crazed rebels. What struck down your leaders was nothing but a cheap trick performed by rebel scum! I have repelled the perpetrator cowardly attacked from the skies!" He announced.

Both the rebels and the Imperial's heard this. The Imperial's felt relieved. Even if what Ieyasu said was only half true, people have the tendency of believing what is convenient for them. On the other hand, the rebel's were seething. Several hundred arrows were shot, aimed towards Ieyasu who dared to stand imposingly amidst their army.

Ieyasu glanced at the hail of projectiles and without so much as a gesture, Noire rose behind him and blocked every single one.

"Follow me and crush these foolish rebels! Fight to restore your pride! Fight to recover your honor! FIGHT TO BRING THESE CRIMINALS TO JUSTICE!"

For the second time, the tides turned while being accompanied by ground shaking roars. The morale of the Imperial soldiers rapidly returned and they charged at the rebels, no longer fearing divine punishments. Yet the angered rebel's was by no means easy foes to defeat.

General Gerald heard Ieyasu's speech and saw its results. He couldn't stay silent and quickly raised his voice to reassure his troops.

"That foolish man has foolishly ridiculed the miracle that we all witnessed! Do not let his false words defeat your resolve!" Ieyasu turned to the source of the voice and narrowed his eyes dangerously. His glare was fierce. A wave of killing intent washed over Gerald and he broke out into a cold sweat.

The distance between them was about 700 meters. There was no way he could cross that distance which was filled with soldiers.

Right?

Noire returned to liquid beneath his feet and it slowly lowered Ieyasu to the ground. The rebels nearby immediately charged in to attack him.

Their legs were skewered and their bodies consumed. Ieyasu's eyes were focused solely on Gerald, unmoving.

If he struck down their commander right here and now, the fight was over. If Sayo was here, she would punch him in the head and yell at him about how stupid that idea was.

But Sayo wasn't here.

Ieyasu dropped down low, with his spearhead pointing at the ground the butt of the spear near his ear. His right hand firmly gripped the spear near his neck and his left hand was open, palm side up, allowing the handle to rest on top.

A deep breath in, a deep breath out.

And he charged. Noire shot forward, rolling along the ground like a black carpet. Anyone who stepped on the carpet was skewered, either by the black tendrils, or by Ieyasu's merciless spear. Arrows and throwing lances couldn't possibly catch up to Ieyasu, and attacks that came from the side were dodged or deflected.

Gerald watched in disbelief as Ieyasu rushed towards him without slowing down at all. He felt his heart pound inside his chest, assaulted by fear that he had long since abandoned.

"Spearmen! Form a wall in front of me! Coordinate your attacks and stop the arrogant fool! Those in the direct path of the black sludge, jump before the sludge reaches you and drill him full of holes!" He ordered in a panic. A dozen spearmen obeyed the command and stood in a line, separating Gerald and Ieyasu.

Ieyasu saw this and frowned.

"If you can't break through it, then just avoid it!" He shouted. The sludge shot up into the sky and solidified, forming a ramp that Ieyasu fearlessly climbed. He jumped at Gerald with his naked spear in hand, Noire left behind on the ground.

Without any way to shift his position in the sky, archers took aim and fired a hail of arrows at him. Ieyasu extended his spear in front of his body and spun it, protecting his body and vitals.

Several of arrows pierced his legs and one lodged itself into his shoulder, but he clenched his teeth and endured it. An arrow flew past his head and scraped his scalp. Blood flowed down his forehead and dripped off his nose, but he kept going.

Without stopping, he approached Gerald from the front. Gerald narrowed his eyes and drew his sword.

"Fool!" Gerald shouted. He swung his sword as Ieyasu came within swinging range. His sword easily sunk into Ieyasu's flesh.

But it never reached Ieyasu's body. Ieyasu firmly blocked the slash with his left arm, the sword lodged into his bone. Gerald's eyes widened at Ieyasu's reckless move that ignored his own wellbeing. He tried to shift his body to dodge Ieyasu's attack, but it was already too late.

"Die!" Ieyasu yelled. His spear pierced through Gerald's neck and came out the other side. His momentum sent them both flying off of Gerald's horse. He landed firmly on his knees, while Gerald's body was pinned to the lush green ground.

Ieyasu's legs, now resembling a needle holder with several arrows lodged deep into them, gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. Several angry shouts came from his surroundings and soldiers rushed in to take his life.

His vision blurred and his mind was clouded. Darkness quickly consumed his consciousness, but a single image shone through.

A single cherry blossom petal.

"NOIRE!" He screamed with all his remaining energy. Black sludge surged along the ground, rushing past hundreds of soldiers and wrapping around his body tightly. The outer layer solidified into a jet black cocoon.

The rebels slash and stabbed at the cocoon, but nothing could even leave a dent on it. Inside, the black sludge was wrapped tightly around Ieyasu's wounds, solidifying and stopping the bleeding. He held desperately onto his consciousness.

There was only a limited amount of oxygen inside and if he fainted now, the cocoon might collapse and he would die by the hands of angry rebel scum, or the cocoon will stay solidified and he would die from suffocation.

He mustered any remaining energy he could and moved Noire. The cocoon moved an inch, then another. Pushing through the crowd of enemies, the cocoon crawled one inch at a time towards the Empire.

His mind floated on the border that separated consciousness and unconsciousness. His mind blacked out several times, but through sheer willpower, he woke up an instant later. At one point, he completely lost track of where he was but continued forwards.

An eternity later, at least it felt that long, he finally gave in and the cocoon cracked and crumbled. He heard cheers, but he couldn't tell from which side. Noire wrapped itself around his right arm and solidified into a gauntlet.

And simultaneously, darkness consumed his mind.

* * *

On the southeastern corner of the Grand Grasslands, 100 miles off the coast of Lake Aether, only 15 miles from Sakustein, the rebels suffered a crushing defeat.

Of their 18 thousand men army, 6 thousand perished, 3 thousand were captured after surrendering, and the rest managed to retreat safely to the shoreline. They were picked up, transported back to Asgard and treated for their unbearable stomach pains.

The wise and reliable General Gerald also died on the battlefield, a tragic loss for the rebels.

Due to the failed expedition, it was decided that the rebels would refrain from stepping onto the Grasslands until they've mustered an even larger force.

The 6 thousand surviving soldiers of the Imperial Army returned victorious to the Capital. They were rewarded handsomely with gold. Yet the death of General Ogre left the hole that the Empire needed to fill.

As such, Sayo and Ieyasu were summoned before the Emperor.

Ieyasu felt beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he knelt with his head down before the young emperor. Even though he was dense and often couldn't read the mood, even he knew that if he said anything disrespectful to the Emperor, his head will be rolling on the ground within a day.

Or rather, Sayo made sure to beat this into him the moment they heard about the summon.

"Lieutenant Ieyasu, Captain Sayo. I've heard of your magnificent performance on the battlefield this time around. Repelling the cruel assailant that slew the powerful General Ogre and leading our army to victory. As such, I thank you for your services." The young emperor said happily.

"N-no, I only did what I thought I had to do. I failed to strike down the assailant, and for that, I'm really sorry!" Ieyasu said in a panic. He tried his best to stay formal, but it was honestly beyond his abilities. The advisors standing near the emperor narrowed their eyes at his speech, but the young emperor himself didn't seem to mind.

"No, you accomplished a wonderful feat. In light of your accomplishments, I have already decided upon a fitting reward." The emperor said. He stood up and raised his royal scepter.

"Lieutenant Ieyasu and Captain Sayo. I hereby promote you to General and Lieutenant. General Ieyasu will fill in the vacant position General Ogre left behind and lead the Empire's 25th division. Lieutenant will serve directly under you as your second in command." He announced. His voice was young, but his tone was overly serious making it sound like a kid who was trying too hard to play his role as a king. But Sayo and Ieyasu ignored that and bowed their head low.

"Thank you, your majesty!" They said in unison.

And so, Ieyasu became the first person in history to reach the position of a General in a mere three years. He took up Ogre's mantel as the leader of the Empire's 25th division, or as they were nicknamed, the Elite Division.

He took on the position with a heavy heart, determined to take on Ogre's legacy for the rest of his life. This was the least he could do to remember his honored teacher. He wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility yet, but he felt reassured with Sayo by his side. With his new position and responsibilities, he returned to guard the city of Sakustein.


	17. Chapter 17 - Coincidences

**Heya everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Life hit me with official business and final exams so the writing and editing of this chapter was delayed. But here we are, back with another chapter!**

 **Thank you guys for the continued support and let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

The light grey clouds that covered the sky in clusters earlier in the morning had dissipated as noon rolled around. Slivers of sunlight and hints of blue peaked out from behind the clouds, dispelling the gloomy mood that the boring greyness had instilled.

Similarly, Yoshiro was in a good mood. He leisurely strolled down the streets of the Capital, whistling a light tune and swaying his head left and right. Kurome, who was walking alongside him, nibbled at her pocky.

"Yoshiro-nii, did something good happen?" Kurome asked in her usual monotone. Yoshiro grinned and turned his head to her.

"Hmm? Does it look that way?" Kurome nodded once. Yoshiro had always been rather energetic in ways unbefitting of an assassin, but he rarely sang or whistled. It was a habit that popped out only when he was in a good mood.

"Today, a new installment of a certain manga was released! I've been waiting forever for this!" Yoshiro said enthusiastically. Kurome tilted her head and directed a confused gaze to Yoshiro.

"Manga?" Yoshiro's eyes widened. He stopped in his tracks and facepalmed. Underneath his hands was the face of a man who was mentally stunned. The same face that appeared on protagonists when they realized they were fighting for the wrong cause. And like those protagonists, he raised his head and spoke. "Kurome… you've grown strong in these past few years. I thought that I had nothing left to teach you, but there was one more thing. Come."

Yoshiro's right arm blurred and grasped tightly onto Kurome's arm. He bent his knees and the pavement cracked slightly under the pressure. Kurome, still trying to catch up with the sudden development, felt her body lift off the ground and thought 'whatever'. Her deadpan stare, her tight grip on her pocky, and her body that was swaying in the air like a flag were preserved until they reached the bookstore.

Yoshiro swung the door open with a bang and stepped inside. The bookstore was plain and simple. Bookshelves lined the walls and several rows covered half of the room. In the back corner directly in line with the door, there was a small counter and an empty chair behind with a dozen books haphazardly sprawled around. Also behind the counter was a small hallway that led somewhere deeper into the bookstore.

There were 3 small tables between the entrance and the counter. The floor and walls were hardwood and the place was clean and quiet. Since it was so quiet, the loud ruckus Yoshiro made when opening the door attracted the attention of the only other person in the store. Tatsumi, who was sitting at a table with a small stack of books in front of him, looked up from his manga to see who it was.

His gaze met Yoshiro's, they stared at each other blankly for a solid second before his gaze returned to his manga. Yoshiro proceeded to drag Kurome in and led her to the manga section.

"This is a bookstore, so I'll explain quietly. Listen carefully." He pointed at the large bookshelf that held over a dozen manga series and began vehemently preaching. Kurome attentively listened, having missed the joke and actually thought this was a serious lesson.

He began telling Kurome about the wonders of manga, the perfect blend of visuals and storytelling that could be both exhilarating and heart wrenching, a form of entertainment with the limitless potential. Kurome slowly realized this had nothing to do with her training and started losing interest.

"Yoshiro-nii, what are you here to buy today?" She asked with a hint of boredom. Yoshiro smiled widely and placed his hand on her head. He playfully ruffled her smooth, black hair.

"I'm glad you asked. The newest addition to my favourite series 'Fate/***' just came out." He turned around to the shelf and began searching, his finger flying across the rows as he used his honed senses to check through every book title.

His rare childish expectation was betrayed easily. He reached the end of the shelf and his eyes widened.

"It's not here." He returned to the top and tried again, but history was fated to repeat itself and he fell to his knees. "It's not here..."

Kurome tilted her head.

"The book?" Yoshiro slowly nodded. Kurome sighed and held out her pocky box to Yoshiro. Yoshiro slowly pulled out a stick and nibbled at it without forgetting to whisper a 'thank you'.

"Umm, are you looking for volume 9 of Fate/***?" Tatsumi asked. Kurome spun around in surprise. She didn't sense this stranger approach them at all, but somehow he was standing right behind them. Yoshiro raised his head and turned to look at Tatsumi.

"Yes?" He replied hopefully. Tatsumi held out a small book slightly larger than his hand. The cover depicted a woman with pink hair tied in a spiky ponytail in a red and blue dress with two katanas, one in each hand. Large bold letters that read 'Fate/***' were printed at the direct center of the book. Yoshiro shakily took the book and opened it to the first cover.

There was a small slip of paper wedged in between the cover and the first page.

" _You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"_

Yoshiro held the book tightly to his chest and lowered his head, as if cuddling a precious child. He quickly jotted down a reply onto the same slip of paper and then stood up. He slowly pushed the book back to Tatsumi and looked away with a pained expression.

"I-I can't take this. You already bought this book right? I can't take this from you." Tatsumi frowned and swiftly flipped through the book, the pages flowing from left to right like a stream of water. He caught a glimpse of the message and closed the cover.

" _Buying manga. Talk elsewhere."_

He held out the book to Yoshiro with a small smile.

"No worries. The owner always makes sure to save me another copy since I'm a regular. Think of it as a gift from a fellow fan." Yoshiro hesitantly took the book. Tatsumi spun around and walked past the counter, disappearing into the back of the store. Kurome watched this exchange perplexed and completely missed the beckoning motion Tatsumi made as he turned around, but Yoshiro caught it.

Yoshiro's left arm swept across the bookshelf and tightly clasped onto a single novel, pulling it out and shoving it into Kurome's chest.

"Kurome, here's the first book in the series. Read it and tell me what you think. I need to go thank him properly." Yoshiro ordered in his teaching voice. Kurome's back straightened instinctively at his tone and she held onto the book. She watched Yoshiro head into the back after the stranger and looked at the manga in her hands.

She walked over to a nearby table and pulled up a chair. Setting a new box of pocky onto the table, she began flipping through the pages of the illustration filled book.

Passing by the counter, Yoshiro continued down the corridor and into the back of the store. He turned the corner and found Tatsumi waiting for him there, leaning against a wall.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Yoshiro said in a low voice. They were quite far from Kurome, but he wouldn't dare underestimate her senses. Tatsumi smirked.

"That's my line. You visit this store often?" Yoshiro shook his head. He came here only when there was a novel he really, really wanted to read. This store always has the products he's looking for and since it's not a well known place, the mangas are always in stock. He would always come here for Fate/*** books without fail!

"Once in a while when something catches my interest. What about you?" Tatsumi didn't respond immediately, opting to slide his hand across an inconspicuous section of the wall. Yoshiro was surprised when a small rectangular portion sank in like a button and a small door slid open. The door led to a staircase that went downward, dimly lit by lights that were present at the bottom of the steps.

Yoshiro followed Tatsumi down and they ended up in a small room with bookshelves in the back, 2 couches surrounding a square table and a large by the left wall. Tatsumi sat down and gestured for Yoshiro to do the same.

"This is actually Night Raid's secret base here in the Capital. Lubbock showed it to me when he invited me to come read manga. Don't leave any traces here, I don't have permission to bring outsiders here so keep it a secret okay?" Tatsumi said. He felt a bit guilty for using Night Raids facility without permission, but he trusted Yoshiro with his life and knew he would be able to keep it a secret. Yoshiro smirked challengingly.

"Who do you think I am? I don't even leave a restaurant without making sure my table and seat are sparkling clean." As such, he was great friends with many employees at restaurants he frequents. His diligence was truly admirable.

"No, that's the waiter's job. They are being paid to do that." Tatsumi retorted with a blank stare. Yoshiro chuckled and Tatsumi shook his head in exasperation. Yoshiro took a good look at his friend from head to toe. Tatsumi doesn't seem to have any injuries despite returning from a war zone. Speaking of which...

"Ah, that's right. Good job on the mission. I got the report that Ogre is dead." Tatsumi frowned and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah… about that. In the end, the rebel's lost, right? Maybe I should've helped out a bit more?" It actually weighed on his mind. Since he technically participated, when he heard the news, he couldn't help but feel like he smirked an obligation. Yoshiro shook his head at Tatsumi's mistaken sense of responsibility.

"No, you did what you needed to do. Winning the battle was the rebels' job. You already did them a huge favor by taking down two of their leaders along with their commander. They lost despite that so it's all on them." Yoshiro said.

Even though they helped the rebels and they share the same goals, at the moment, they still weren't members of the Revolutionary Army. Therefore, the success of the rebel's had nothing to do with them. Yoshiro wanted Ogre dead cause the general had the potential to cause more issue further down the line.

Yoshiro wasn't overly concerned about the rebels' loss, but he was a bit curious about another thing.

"Based on the reports, you faced off against the two teigu users right? For you to be driven off, were they strong?" Yoshiro asked curiously.

He trusted Tatsumi's strength even though he hadn't experienced it first hand in many years. He also had no grasp on the strength of the two teigu users, therefore Tatsumi's loss was a bit of a shock to him. But seeing how Tatsumi doesn't even have a scratch on him, his shock turned to curiosity.

Tatsumi frowned morphed into a conflicted look.

"No… if I had to say, they are only at the level we were at when we were fighting in the Tomb of the First Emperor. Their teamwork was impressive, but they wouldn't last a minute against you." Tatsumi explained. Yoshiro was even more confused now.

"Then why'd you let them live?" If Yoshiro could take them in a minute, the same would apply to Tatsumi.

"I didn't let them live on purpose. The army got in the way and they managed to avoid my detection after I dealt with the soldiers. I wasn't in the mental condition to find and finish them off afterwards either." Tatsumi replied. Yoshiro could tell from the exhaustion in his voice that he was still having a rather fierce internal struggle. Tatsumi clapsed hands together. His posture slouched slightly and he lowered his head.

"Yoshiro, do you remember the small village in the mountain's northwest of here?" Yoshiro nodded. He hadn't been there in years, but it was the location of their first independent mission so he had a deep impression of the place. Tatsumi continued. "Remember the two kids I hit off with?" Yoshiro furrowed his brows in thought.

"Yes? I didn't interact with them much, so I can't remember their names or faces but I do remember you playing with two kids." But why bring them up now? Then it clicked in Yoshiro's mind. "Wait, you mean to say those two village kids are now wielding Teigus in the Empire's army?" He seeked confirmation with disbelief.

Tatsumi nodded sadly and began retelling how he trained the two throughout the years and just when he was about to give them the final lesson on the Empire's corruption, they disappeared. Fate was truly a cruel, cruel thing.

Yoshiro fell silent while listening to his story. He tried imagining if he discovered that Hayami fell to corruption oversees and they had to stand on opposite sides of the battlefield as enemies. His chest constricted painfully and he subconsciously grasped his chest.

Silence fell between the two and it was Tatsumi who broke it a few minutes later.

"Yoshiro. Have you ever thought about what would happen if the former members of the Elite Seven discovered you were a spy?" Tatsumi wasn't talking about his identity being exposed in the past, but the possibility of Yoshiro being discovered in the future.

Tatsumi knew this was a question he shouldn't ask. It was insensitive and a jerk move, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted guidance and Yoshiro was the only one he could turn to. Yoshiro closed his eyes.

"Of course I have. When I realized I began seeing them as family, I began questioning if I could turn my blade against them when the day comes." It wasn't an 'if', but a 'when'. As long as Yoshiro stays true to his mission they would inevitably become enemies.

Bloody scenes haunted him every day. His blades covered in the blood of his friends, their dying eyes filled with misery and their mouths cursing him to eternal damnation. He couldn't risk blowing his cover in order to convince them to defect and the thought of abandoning his mission never crossed his mind. Somedays, he would even silently wish for their death overseas just so he could avoid that future and he would hate himself for thinking like that.

But no matter the pain, he kept walking forward.

"I can't stop that future from becoming reality. I've resolved myself to eternal suffering when I separated from you guys that day 9 years ago. When the day comes when I have to take my friend's lives, I'll do so while crying tears of blood."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth bitterly.

Compared to Yoshiro, he was weak.

He thought he had prepared himself to take Sayo and Ieyasu's lives. But when the time came to do so, he couldn't do it. He couldn't throw away the memories he made with them. He wanted to save them somehow.

"Sorry for asking that kind of question." Tatsumi apologized. Yoshiro shook his head and smiled.

"No, getting it off my chest feels surprisingly refreshing actually." Yoshiro stood up and looked at the stairs behind him. "I should get back to Kurome before she started suspecting things. She's a sharp girl." Tatsumi nodded and stood up as well. He went to the stairs and clicked a button on the right wall and the wall at the top of the staircase slide open.

Yoshiro walked up three steps and Tatsumi's voice caused him to stop.

"Yoshiro, I can't bring myself to abandon them without trying to save them. Forgive me." Tatsumi whispered. Yoshiro turned around and looked at Tatsumi who had his head lowered. His plea for forgiveness was simultaneously a declaration of his determination to act. Yoshiro smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I will clean up after you if you mess up. If you aren't willing to dirty your hands, then I will in your stead. That's what brothers are here for right?" Tatsumi lifted his head with wide eyes and smiled lightly.

"Brothers don't do that normally you know?" Yoshiro laughed and turned around once more. But Tatsumi spoke up one last time.

"In return, I will do my best to save your friends as well." Yoshiro's eyes widened, and then quickly softened.

"Yeah."

The two of them left the dark corridors and stepped back into the bookstore, back to their separate but connected lives.

"K-Kurome?" Yoshiro asked nervously. Kurome's eyes were fervently racing across the pages of the small book she had in her hand. The page flipped quickly and with the fluidity of an experienced manga reader. Her mind wasted no time in comprehending each line of text and each stroke of the illustration before moving on to the next with maximum efficiency.

Seven volumes of "Fate/***" were stacked up on the table and the eighth in her hands. Without looking up from the book, her right hand swiftly plucked out a stick of pocky and flicked it upwards. The stick drew a beautiful parabola while somersaulting fast enough to cause the illusion of a disk before being caught beautifully in Kurome's mouth.

Yoshiro was so stunned by the smoothness of her every move that he stopped moving until a small 'boof' was heard. That was the sound of Kurome closing the back cover of her book. Her eyes slowly turned to Yoshiro, an unsatisfied glint in her eyes. Her gaze moved from Yoshiro's face, down his body, and following his arm to the hand that held the object of her new obsession.

"Yoshiro-nii, hand it over." Yoshiro snapped out of his trance and narrowed his eyes.

"In your dreams."

The battle that ensued was witness by one bystander, who shook his head in amusement at the cute sibling-like quarrel.

* * *

Sakustein. A large city located at the southern corner of the Grand Grassland. With a population of 624,428, it was a medium-sized city with an industry based mainly on trading and agriculture. During the day, thousands of men and women streamed through the streets at a pace much slower than the Capital but still at the level where a traveler from the countryside wouldn't be able to handle without some time to adapt.

To an outsider, daily life in the city seemed to be progressing as normal. But to a local resident, the tension in the air was like a thick fog that they couldn't ignore.

A hostile army was treading on their front lawn less than two weeks ago. There was no way the citizens didn't know about the crisis that inched closer by the second and there were many different opinions floating around. Many viewed the rebels as enemies that were coming to destroy their homes. Others supported them secretly, believing the rebels will free them from the Empire's oppression.

But the vast majority of the population feared them. More specifically, they feared the change that the rebels would bring to their peaceful, albeit difficult, daily lives.

Luckily, the rebels were repelled safely by the army from the Capital. Said army was currently stationed in the city to protect it from future attacks, but to retain an element of surprise, their presence wasn't publicly announced. It would take some time for the rebels to renew their assault, so until then, the commander of the army had some free time.

Said commander was currently window shopping with his lieutenant.

Sayo peaked through the clear glass displays that showcased dresses and suits currently in fashion. Fashion in the Empire had two categories, commoner's fashion and the aristocrat's fashion.

Currently trending among the aristocrats were dresses with skirts that reached just below their knees, typically in blue, red, black, silver, or a combination of two colors. These dresses had long sleeves and a collar to cover as much skin as possible, as showing skin is considered degrading for highborn women. Men wore typical dark blue or black suits, first designed over a century ago, with broad shoulders and straight sleeves paired with similar colored dress pants.

On the other hand, commoner's fashion had variety. Attires ranged from t-shirts to hoodies to kimonos. Anything goes really.

Sayo personally preferred to stick with kimonos and kimono skirts. They were comfortable, elegant and the latter was easy to move in. On the other hand, Ieyasu wore whatever Sayo handed to him.

Since they weren't performing military duties, they were dressed in their casual wear at the moment. Sayo wore a pale, plain lavender kimono skirt that reached down to her knees. The sash around her waist was dark blue and the sleeves reached just past her elbows. In order to cover the rest of the skin on her legs, she wore long, white socks that reached up to her knees.

Even though it was the middle of the summer, Sayo didn't have a single drop of sweat on her despite the seemingly stuffy clothes she had on her. Ieyasu had asked her many times before in the past how she does that, but never got an answer. Women have their secrets and some of them are better left unknown.

Ieyasu, on the other hand, wore clothes befitting of someone who sweats normally. Dark brown shoes with ankle socks. White shorts that reached his knees. A short sleeved dress shirt with a collar and three buttons right below his collarbone and a thin vest on top.

The difference in their appearance drew attention to them. Ieyasu, being oblivious, didn't notice the gazes but Sayo did and she didn't enjoy being stared at. She didn't have her Teigu with her since it was difficult to bring two gauntlets around without sticking out like a sore thumb. They shouldn't need it anyway since they were in the middle of the city and it was unlikely they'll be attacked. Additionally, just because she doesn't have her Teigu didn't make Sayo a weakling.

But just in case, Ieyasu did have Noire hidden in his pocket. Having a compatible Teigu was truly convenient.

Back to the window shopping, Sayo sighed at Ieyasu who was stuffing his face with a hotdog.

"Ieyasu, don't you have paperwork to do? You're the commander of this army now so you better take care of your responsibilities properly." Ieyasu quickly swallowed whatever was in his mouth without even making sure it was chewed up properly before speaking. Sayo had beaten basic etiquette into his head after all (though she also told him to make sure to chew his food properly).

"It's fine, it's fine. I made sure someone would do the work." He dismissed with a smile. Sayo sighed again and silently added 'purchasing souvenirs for the poor secretary' to the list of things to do today. It was thanks to her that they could have a day off together after all.

Said secretary was currently suffocating under a mountain of paper and scrolls. She would quit her job in the near future.

Their little shopping trip continued for a few hours. The two of them entered and left several clothes shops, antique and souvenir shops. They weren't looking for anything in particular, except maybe a souvenir for Seryu when they returned to the Capital. They were told they would be staying in Sakustein for the foreseeable future, but they still had to prepare.

It was a relaxing trip and Ieyasu was staying surprisingly obedient, maybe having responsibilities changed him a bit? Sayo wondered. They say people change for the better when they gain responsibilities, like when they become parents.

Or maybe it was because of Ogre's death. Sayo frowned a bit whilst thinking about that.

In the end, the man who killed Ogre and two other captains on the front lines never reappeared. His existence was reported to the Empire who conducted an investigation, but since his head was covered by a hood and his visage by a mask, they only knew his height and that he was strong. The Empire was searching for the man, but to date, they have not found anything.

Sayo did not report her suspicions. Certainly, the man's voice resembled her good friend's voice, and he certainly reacted when she called his name, but she still had her doubts. Why would Tatsumi help the rebels? Why would Tatsumi try to kill her and Ieyasu?

If she could recognize him based on his voice alone, there was no way he didn't recognize them.

Maybe it wasn't him and she was just mistaken.

"Sayo!" Ieyasu who was walking alongside her suddenly tugged on her arm and pulled her towards him. Sayo was confused and quickly pushed herself off of Ieyasu's chest and realized she was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost crashed face first into a light pole.

They were standing near a nice outdoor cafe. The street they were on was a popular one that ran straight through the shopping district. There were restaurants, stores, shops, and food stands packed on both sides of the street. Naturally, the street itself was quite crowded and several men and women shot the duo sharp looks while dodging around them.

"Are you okay? This isn't like you." Ieyasu asked. The focused Sayo would never make a blunder like this under normal circumstances. Sayo smiled lightly, happy he was concerned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Tatsumi." She said. Ieyasu's face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it first.

"Eh?" Sayo and Ieyasu turned to the source and similar sounds leaked out of their mouths.

"Eh?" Standing a few feet away was a familiar man. His body was tilted away from the duo but his head was turned back, a dumbfounded look present on his face. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were deep green, always shining with amusement and stern only when teaching.

He wore a dark blue hoodie with a light blue, collared shirt underneath with a pair of white, short pants that reached just below his kneecap. Within seconds, the dumbfounded look faded into one of disbelief, then of joy.

"Sayo! Ieyasu! Is that you?" He asked while fully turning towards them. Sayo and Ieyasu thawed out of their frozen state and responded in unison.

"Tatsumi?!"

Pushing through the crowd of civilians, Tatsumi rushed over to his two friends. He threw his arms around them and pulled them into a hug with a huge smile on his face. Feeling the embrace, the shock finally wore off and the duo felt a rush of joy. It was true! It was Tatsumi. They returned the hug with the same amount of warmth, glad to see him safe and sound.

After staying in the hug for a comfortable amount of time, Tatsumi separated from them and looked them from head to toe. He took in their healthy appearances and smiled brightly.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed much at all! Even your headwears haven't changed." Ieyasu grinned and pointed at the wrapped up objects behind his back. One was poking out from behind his right shoulder and the other from behind his waist.

"We could say the same to you Tatsumi, even on this crowded street you still have your swords with you. You even still have the one for decoration." Tatsumi patted the wrapped up sword that was strapped onto the back of his waist.

"It looks cool." He said simply before turning his attention to Sayo.

"Sayo, are you eating properly? You look even skinnier than before." Sayo crossed her arms and gave Tatsumi a challenging look with a small smile.

"Try me." Tatsumi raised both hands in a surrendering gesture and looked around, before pointing towards the nearby cafe.

"Why don't we sit down and talk? There's a lot to catch up on and I would like to do it without a dozen glares piercing my skull simultaneously." Sayo and Ieyasu noticed what he was referring to right after he mentioned it.

Since they were standing still in a busy street, several inconvenienced passersby were giving them dirty looks. Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Sayo quickly apologized with a deep bow. Tatsumi watched them with a small smile.

Anyone would think he was smiling from amusement, but that was wrong.

 _Finally, I get to speak to them._

The three of them entered the cafe terrace and sat down at an empty table. A young waitress came along and took their order. Tatsumi ordered a simple cup of tea, Sayo did the same while Ieyasu wanted some juice. Immediately, Sayo and Ieyasu began interrogating Tatsumi on what he had been up to for the past few years.

Tatsumi told them about his adventures, traveling across the country helping out villages with danger-beast and bandit issues, forcing his way through mountains and valleys, exploring every inch of the Empire.

Sayo and Ieyasu listened, Ieyasu especially attentive during the story about the time Tatsumi faced off against a serpent-danger beast deep in the Serracs Swamp, one that almost killed him.

Tatsumi did no lie once throughout his storytelling. He omitted everything related to his work as an anti-empirical assassin and told half-truths where it was unavoidable. The story about his near-death experience against the serpent was also true.

It was just under two years ago, Tatsumi ventured into the mysterious Serracs Swamps. It was a large wetland at the southeastern corner of the Empire. The area was incredibly dangerous, with dozens of poisonous species occupying the area and deep marshes that acted as natural death traps. It was deemed unfit for humans to inhabit and went largely ignored for the past century.

At that point, Tatsumi had been to every corner of the Empire except the swamps and thought it may prove to be useful in the future, so he went against the advice of nearby villages and headed into the swamps.

Within the span of an hour, Tatsumi had already fallen into several mud-traps and would undoubtedly be dead if not for Shinatsuhiko's ability that granted him flight. Tatsumi couldn't lower his guard for even a moment or else the deadly venomous spiders, snakes, and frogs might take his life. But he continued nonetheless.

He spent weeks exploring the swamp, mapping it out and marking highly dangerous areas where the conditions made them hotspots for dangerous creatures to nest.

None of these hardships was a surprise since he was warned beforehand by kind villagers who had been living on the outskirts of the swamps for generations now. What he didn't expect was the giant serpent that lurked within the waters.

It was 15 meters long and half a meter in diameter. But despite its titanic size, it was an incredible silent killer. It slithered through the waters swiftly and silently, leaving a huge trail on the surface of the water but made no splashes. Its killing intent was also hidden masterfully. Even Tatsumi with his guard up didn't notice the serpent until it exploded out of the water and pounced on him.

Tatsumi immediately moved to dodge, but the serpent's fangs caught his left hand and deadly poison was immediately injected into his body. Tatsumi pulled out his sword and sliced off the serpent's tooth before quickly retreating into the sky. He tore off a piece of his shirt and bound his left arm that was beginning to feel numb in order to stop the circulation. His hand was swollen and the area around the bite mark was dyed a terrifying black.

He bolted away, ignoring the snake that was hissing at him from below and rushed towards the nearest village he was acquainted to. While flying, he sucked out as much poison as he could from the wound, but there was only so much he could do. Soon, he began feeling light-headed and his left arm was completely numb. He held on as long as he could but eventually lost consciousness and fell out of the sky.

He woke up three days later. The villagers that saved him told him that he had crashed through a straw roof and completely destroyed an unfortunate family's dinner. He was lucky the roof had softened his impact or else he would've died from the fall. Even if he hadn't, the poison that exceeded the limit of his resistance would've killed him eventually.

It took weeks before he could fully recover. After he did, he went back to the swamp for a rematch and slew the serpent, but not before an hour-long battle that ended with him drawing Fenrir and splitting the snake in half from mouth to tail. The last part was omitted from his story telling of course.

"Wow…" Ieyasu whispered and slumped into his chair. Tatsumi grinned and took a sip out of his tea. The tea was a light yellow color with a similarly light but fragrant aroma. Tatsumi personally preferred tea with a stronger taste, but he couldn't complain too much since he was in a good mood.

After separating from Yoshiro, he contacted him through the messenger danger-beast and asked for information on Sayo and Ieyasu. He quickly got a response that detailed their present location and military post.

Tatsumi headed to Sakustein and paid careful attention to the movements of the Imperials there. Finally, after a week and a half of patience, he spotted Sayo and Ieyasu leaving the camp and followed them into the city. He bided his time, waiting for his opportunity to create the coincidental reunion.

Tatsumi glanced at his two friends and confirmed they were too happy to be suspicious about the coincidence that was a little too good to be true.

"So? What about you guys? Why are you here in Sakustein?" Tatsumi asked. Ieyasu grinned and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Be shocked! You are currently speaking to the commander of the Imperial Army here in Sakustein, General Ieyasu!" Tatsumi tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably. His posture slouched and his shoulders trembled. Ieyasu pouted and Sayo shook her head in amusement.

"He's telling to truth." Sayo confirmed after watching for a while. Hearing Sayo's testimony, Tatsumi stopped laughing and his eyes widened.

"Really? You serious?" He asked in disbelief. Sayo nodded and ieyasu pouted while mumbling 'why do you believe her but not me?' The smile faded from Tatsumi's expression and his gaze became a bit colder.

"Hmmm? So you're a general of the empire now?" Ieyasu nodded proudly, Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at Sayo. "What about you?" Sayo shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm supporting this brick-head as his second-in-command."

"I see… You guys must've done a lot of work to get this far." At this point, Tatsumi's smile was gone and his gaze was a bit piercing. Sayo felt Tatsumi's atmosphere change and she immediately tried to stop Ieyasu from dropping the bomb he was about to drop. But she was too late.

"Of course! My teacher didn't promote me to his captain until I killed 50 rebels! It was a pain in the ass!" Ieyasu whined. Tatsumi's back teeth were clenched but he forced himself to relax. He took a slow and deep breathe before continuing his interrogation. His voice was noticeably strained though.

"50 huh? How many people did you guys kill in the past few years?" Sayo opened her mouth to change the topic but the oblivious Ieyasu in his fervor to brag about his achievements beat her to it.

"A total of 128! Ah, but I lost count during my last battle so it's actually higher than that…" Tatsumi was feeling his blood boil in anger. He couldn't believe Ieyasu was bragging about the number of lives he's taken like they were trophies. Ieyasu has completely thrown his lessons on the importance of life down the drain. "Ah, but hear me out! Sayo! Even after two whole years of fighting, she still hasn't gotten her first kill you know? Can you believe it?"

"Eh?" This was the first time Tatsumi was truly dumbfounded since their reunion. His gaze bolted to Sayo who was feeling nervous after observing Tatsumi's reactions to Ieyasu's thoughtless words. She noticed his change and hurriedly tried to take advantage of it to drag the conversation away from Ieyasu.

"Never mind that. Tatsumi-"

"Don't try and avoid the topic! Sayo, you need to learn to stop being so merciful to the enemy. Your good nature will definitely be taken advantage of you know?" Sayo grit her teeth and sent Ieyasu, who once again foiled her attempt at changing the topic, a devastating glare. Ieyasu instinctively sat up straight and sweat began rolling down the back of his neck. _D-did I say something wrong?_

"Sayo?" Tatsumi called out, seeing her glare. Was she trying to change the topic? Sayo misunderstood his intentions and replied with a conflicted look.

"Um… I guess I just never felt the need. My job is to keep this idiot alive and it's his job to attract the attention, so I was never in a situation where I thought it'd be necessary to kill." Sayo tried explaining. Sayo's clumsy explanation was like a gentle breeze that cooled Tatsumi's head. Without him knowing, a gentle smile floated to his face. _There's still hope for them._ Tatsumi reassured himself.

In the first place, Tatsumi taught Sayo and Ieyasu how to fight as a last resort method of self-defense. Yet Ieyasu proudly used that method to protect as a weapon to fight on the wrong side of the war. But Sayo was different. She stayed true to his teachings.

It didn't matter if she had her own reasons to do so.

Sayo was dumbfounded for a moment, unsure why his mood changed so quickly. But she was glad it did. Sayo changed the topic to the various training experiences the two had in the army, careful to avoid the topic of killing and bloodshed since those seemed to be the trigger for Tatsumi's change in mood.

They talked until sunset when Ieyasu proposed something interesting.

"Tatsumi, why don't we have a training session like in the past?" Tatsumi stopped and tapped his chin. He considered rejecting the invitation, but thought it may be rather suspicious if he did.

He was nervous that the two may be able to recognize him as the one who killed Ogre based on his stance and style, but he reasoned it was unlikely. Back then, he had focused on dodging and his attacks were quick strikes that shouldn't have reveal his style; at least, he didn't think it did.

With that in mind, he accepted.

"Sure, but don't blame me if you end up eating dirt like usual." Tatsumi taunted with a confident smirk. Ieyasu received the taunt and grinned. It was on.

Ieyasu led Tatsumi back to the Imperial army's camp and grabbed a steel spear for himself and a pair of steel knuckle guards for Sayo. Tatsumi was reluctant to enter the Empire's military camp so the trio headed to an area right outside the city.

With 15 meters between Tatsumi and Ieyasu, they prepared to begin. Sayo was standing off to the side, acting as the referee as she awaited her turn. She raised her right hand above her head and the two entered their own respective stances.

Ieyasu was standing with his body facing to the right had his feet spread apart, knees bent, and center of gravity low. His spearhead was pointing towards the ground and towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi held his steel sword with both hands directly in front of his body, his left foot a short distance ahead of his right.

Sayo's hand swung down and their weapons clashed at the same moment. Ieyasu lunged forward the moment Sayo's hand swung down and stabbed towards Tatsumi's left shoulder, but it was parried effortlessly. Ieyasu immediately drew back but a small cut was left on his right cheek.

"Mumu…" Ieyasu growled with a pout. Just from the first exchange, he felt overwhelmed. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't see a way to get past Tatsumi's guard. Deciding that standing still and thinking won't get him anywhere, he twirled his spear in his hands in a smooth motion and swiped it at Tatsumi's legs.

Without taking a step, Tatsumi lowered his sword and deflected the sweeping blow and waited patiently for Ieyasu's follow up which came in the form of a stab to his face.

He completely disregarded the speed of the stab that would've killed an average man before he even realized the stab was coming and reached up, catching the spear at the base of its head with a strong grip and led it away from his face, forcing it to fly past his head.

Tatsumi feet flew up and kicked at Ieyasu, who was still in shock from having his spear caught so easily. Ieyasu naturally couldn't react and was blown back several meters, leaving his spear in Tatsumi's hand. Ieyasu landed on his feet slid to a stop.

"Not bad. You've gotten a lot better. But you really shouldn't let go of your weapon over something as avoidable as a kick. It's better to be a bit more obstinate, but don't be reckless." Ieyasu sighed and scratched his head while averting his gaze.

"Somehow I'm feeling a terrible sense of deja vu." Being overwhelmed and lectured. Nothing's changed at all in three years. Sayo giggled from the side, finding Ieyasu's sulking face quite amusing. Tatsumi turned his gaze to Sayo and smirked.

"How about you help him out? Let's see if your teamwork has improved." Without warning, Sayo appeared in front of Tatsumi and her foot swept across the spot his head was a moment ago.

Tatsumi swung his sword at Sayo's supporting leg without mercy. To avoid losing a leg, Sayo bent her leg and jumped, doing a standing backflip and dropping her leg on Tatsumi's head. He blocked her foot with the fist holding Ieyasu's spear and pushed her back.

Her foot rotated and snagged onto Ieyasu's spear. Tatsumi, noticing her intention, smiled and loosened his grip. The spear flew out of his hand and into the air.

In a smooth motion, she flipped acrobatically and caught the spear. She leapt back to Ieyasu's side and handed him his weapon. She smiled helplessly.

"Guess we'll have to." She said to Ieyasu, who nodded in response.

Without a signal, they moved in unison, swerving in and out each other's paths. Ieyasu was the one who engaged first, attack with swipes using his spear's long reach. Sayo looped around and attacked from behind, engaging in close combat and covering any opening Ieyasu left.

"Hmm? Not bad." Tatsumi complimented as he blocked and dodged their attacks that came from both sides of him. The two of them had a simple and effective system of attack. Ieyasu does whatever he wants and Sayo made sure to keep up the pressure and cover openings while staying vigilant to not get in Ieyasu's way.

It was difficult to break out of their encasement when they fall into rhythm, but it wasn't impossible. To demonstrate, Tatsumi simply jumped. His back arc'd and Ieyasu's spear passed harmlessly under him. He lightly pushed the neck of the spear downward, sending it straight at Sayo who aimed her attack at Tatsumi's lower half.

Ieyasu visibly panicked, his eyes wide in worry as his spear's momentum carried it straight at Sayo's face. Luckily, she instinctively blocked the blow but the impact sent her onto the ground. She closed her eyes reflexively as her bottom hit the floor, sending a shock up her spine. When her eyes opened, a sword was pointed at her face.

Tatsumi, standing above her, pointed his sword at her. Sayo's heart rate skyrocketed and fear filled her chest as his image overlapped with her memory from a few weeks ago. Her eyes turned defiant as she glared upwards at Tatsumi.

"Sayo? Are you okay?" Tatsumi lowered his sword and asked with a concerned look. Sayo's eyes widened and she sat frozen for a moment. "Sayo?" He called again.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sayo responded. She pushed herself up and patted the dirt off her back.

Why did she feel her life was in danger? Why was the image so uncannily similar?

"Let's stop here today. I've affirmed you've both become a lot stronger." Ieyasu pouted and crossed his arm.

"You as well, or rather, aren't you a little too strong? How am I supposed to show off if you can nonchalantly take us bo-OUCH!" Ieyasu's childish rant was interrupted with a brutal flick to the forehead.

"Hmph, if you think I'll let my students beat me this easily you'll have to think twice." Ieyasu rubbed his forehead with slightly teary eyes from the stimulus.

"Didn't you say we weren't your students before?" He grumbled.

"Well, our language doesn't have a better word. C'mon, it's getting late. Let's head back."

"Ehhh? Wait!" The sound of their conversation drew further and further away as Sayo sunk back into thought. The similarity in their voice, the response to his name, the uncanny feeling of deja vu. The more she thought about these oddities, the more her doubts swelled in size.

Is Tatsumi the assassin that killed her teacher?

Over the next few days, Tatsumi met with Sayo and Ieyasu multiple times. The time they spent together involved everything from shopping to eating to training. While Tatsumi spent the entire time looking for an opportunity to bring up the subject of the Empires corruptness, Sayo was spending every minute scrutinizing Tatsumi's every action.

After the first night, everything Tatsumi did seemed to parallel with the assassin. From his standing posture, to his movements, to his very presence. At this point, Sayo couldn't tell if he was actually like the assassin or if it's just her mind trying to make him into the assassin.

While they were being gnawed at by the monstrous emotions called anxiety and doubt, Ieyasu was fully enjoying the feeling of nostalgia.

They ended their meet up once again on the third night after sunset and began heading back to the city from their newly designated training spot. At this point, an innocent but dangerous thought crossed through Ieyasu's mind. Why don't they invite Tatsumi to the army?

At the same time, Sayo reached her wit's end.

"Hey, Tatsu-" Ieyasu called.

"Tatsumi, I would like to speak to you." Sayo interrupted him without caring for him whatsoever, or rather, she didn't even hear him. Ieyasu felt that Sayo's tone was off and quieted down.

"Uh, sure?" Tatsumi didn't know what was wrong, but he agreed anyway. Sayo nodded and turned to Ieyasu.

"Head back to the city first." Ieyasu felt suspicious and wanted to ask what was going on, but Sayo's eyes were serious and her tone stated that it was not up to debate. He reluctantly nodded and headed back to the city.

Once he was out of sight, Sayo turned back to Tatsumi with a frown.

"Sayo? What's wrong?"

"Tatsumi, why are you here in Sakustein?" She asked.

"Why? I was passing by the area and stuck around." He responded with confusion. Sayo scrutinized Tatsumi, looking for signs that he was lying. She wasn't an expert, but she could pick up on some obvious signs. To this point, either Tatsumi was telling the truth or he's a better liar than she thought.

"Haven't you heard about how this area is dangerous? Rebels were at our doorsteps a few weeks ago." Tatsumi sheepishly scratched his head.

"Yeah, I heard about it after I arrived. But since the army was here, I thought it'd be safe so-" Sayo narrowed her eyes.

"How? The public doesn't know about the presence of our army in this city." Tatsumi froze. Sayo's legs slid apart slightly and she fell into a preparatory combat stance. Her eyes were no longer friendly. Tatsumi lowered his hand from his head.

"Tatsumi, tell me the truth. Are you the one who killed Ogre two weeks ago?" Tatsumi couldn't help but smile bitterly. _I'm really not fit for this acting business._ He looked at Sayo with a hint of amusement. To think she actually managed to put two and two together. Sayo frowned at Tatsumi expression and glared, asking for an answer.

"Yeah. That was me." Tatsumi answered. He doubted Sayo would believe him even if he made excuses. Sayo's stance transformed into her combat form and her aura became hostile.

"Why?" Tatsumi frowned at her gestures and tone. A pulse of killing intent struck Sayo. She saw an illusion of tsunami like waves crashing towards her, encasing her in and slowly suffocating her. The illusion ended abruptly and she returned to find herself at the end of Tatsumi blank look.

"Drop your guard Sayo. If I wanted to, I could have you as a corpse before you could take three steps." Sayo's right hand slowly grasped her trembling left arm and she retracted her stance, returning to a normal standing posture. Tatsumi confirmed that she's lost her hostile attitude and slowly began.

"Sayo. Have you ever seen the horrifying sight of a village being razed to the ground?" Sayo grimaced as she remembered her first mission and terrible experience on her first battlefield. The village that was slowly destroyed, the people who were suffering. It left a lasting impression on her. One that she would prefer to forget. She nodded. Tatsumi watched her reaction with sadness.

"When I was 17, I arrived in a small town in the far northeastern edge of the Empire. It was a normal town, albeit poor. People lived their happily and it reminded me greatly of your village." Tatsumi said. With small houses made of wood and light snow covering the rooftops, it was secluded and old, but there was this mysterious appeal about that town. It was a symbol of human tenacity, or at least that's how Tatsumi saw it.

And he watched it burn to the ground.

Unable to pay their taxes to the empire, the town was demolished and the men were captured as slave workers. The women were brought back to the empire where their fate remained unknown, but one could easily guess.

Sayo watched Tatsumi as he spoke and knew that he was telling the truth. The anger in his eyes was not something one could fake.

"Corrupt merchants destroying land and forests that were the villagers' livelihood for profit, government officials taxing towns and pocketing their money until they inevitably went bankrupt, villagers turned slaves being passed around like currency between wealthy men. I've seen it all." Tatsumi trembled at the memories. He did what he could for the towns and in fact, he saved many villages from lesser merchants and low ranking officials, but against those with more political power, he could only stand by and watch.

"Sayo. As someone who's seen much more of this world than you, I am telling you this. The Empire is corrupt. Thousands suffer everyday because of the crimes committed through the law. And you two are part of this." Tatsumi mercilessly accused.

Sayo fell silent. Tatsumi observed her reaction, which was one of conflict. She then asked.

"Are you a rebel?" Tatsumi frowned but shook his head and answered.

"No. I am not part of the Revolutionary Army. I'm only a self-serving vigilante, and your friend. And I'm telling you as a friend. Please stop this." Tatsumi borderline begged her. Seeing Tatsumi like that, Sayo began thinking.

How can she get out of this alive and save Ieyasu at the same time? There really was only one option wasn't there? She took a slow breath and put on an anguished appearance.

"... To be honest, I've noticed oddities in our training regime since the very beginning. On our first mission, we were sent to a warzone where we saw the worst of the worst atrocities occurring. That mission failed miserably when the enemy decided to ignore us and attack the village. Our higher ups keep telling us the rebels are a savage band of thieves and bandits aiming to destroy cities and villages, but the idea that hundreds of thousands of bandits would band together to fight the Empire is absurd." Sayo admitted. Tatsumi's eyes brightened hopefully.

"So you'll listen to me?" Sayo smiled and nodded.

"Of course." But then she frowned. "But Ieyasu might not be so easy to convince." Sayo did her best to ignore Tatsumi's falling expression and hurriedly explained.

"He had always been naive. After being shown scenes as brutal as the ones we've seen, he can't easily change his impression. Also, unlike me, he greatly loved and admired Ogre. After Ogre died, he swore to continue his legacy so telling him to abandon that is something that goes against everything he's learned in the past few years." Sayo explained. Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

"So then…" He would have to kill him. Tatsumi's eyes were closed and he endured the rush of despair that crashed against his innards. But then, he felt a pair of soft hands wrapping around his clenched fist.

"Tatsumi, please leave him to me. I'm the only one he listens to so I'm sure I can convince him if you give me a bit of time." Sayo's hand released Tatsumi's fist and she wrapped her arms around him in a light hug.

"Please. Believe in me." Feeling Sayo's body heat cause the tension to escape from Tatsumi's body. He calmly processed everything he's been told, silently evaluating Sayo's sincerity. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright. I'll leave him to you." Tatsumi said before pushing Sayo off of him. He tightly gripped Sayo's shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes. Sayo didn't avert her gaze. "But hear me well. If the next time we meet is on the battlefield. I will show no mercy." A deathly chill traveled down Sayo's spine.

"Are you leaving?" Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah, as a vigilante, I've got vigilante things to do. I've camped out in this city to look for the chance to speak to you guys after all. Now that I've accomplished that, I'll take my leave." Tatsumi released his grip on Sayo's shoulders and turned around.

"Lastly, I have a question for you, Sayo." Sayo, who just breathed out a sigh of relief, stiffened again. She sucked in a breath and asked nervously.

"What is it?" Tatsumi sent her a gaze as if looking at an incomprehensible creature.

"Back in the village, you were a healer who hated fighting. Why would you follow Ieyasu to join the army? Why are you so devoted to him?"

Sayo stopped moving.

Since her earliest memory, her life has changed so drastically she could hardly recognize herself as the same person. In her life, there were only two truths that have stayed the same throughout her lifetime. One, she was alive and breathing. Two, she was by Ieyasu's side. As far back as she could remember, Ieyasu was there being the idiot he was.

At first, it was a source of self-satisfaction. Taking care of Ieyasu gave her a sense of purpose and she felt mature even as a child. Then, it became an obligation. As a childhood friend, if she didn't take care of Ieyasu, who will?

But now that Ieyasu has become an adult, why was she still here?

"I guess it's just my way of life." Fate has assigned her the role of Ieyasu's caretaker. That's what she thought and that's how she planned on living her life.

"... I see." Leaving her with those simple words, Tatsumi vanished.

Sayo stared at the spot Tatsumi had been seconds before and slowly sunk down onto the ground. She released the tension in her body and soreness attacked her like rabid dogs. She stayed there for no less than fifteen minutes before pulling herself back together and dragging herself back to the city. She found Ieyasu near the city gates and he rushed up to her.

"Sayo? Are you okay? What happened?" Ieyasu asked. Sayo stared at Ieyasu's face. His refined face looked just as goofy and unreliable as ever. She felt relaxed just looking at him.

Home was where the heart was. In that case, her home is right here.

"No. Nothing happened."

* * *

After leaving Sayo, Tatsumi flew over the city walls and headed towards his inn. The suns illumination has already left the city but the moon's glow provided just enough light for Tatsumi to see the outlines of the city buildings. Late resting children and midnight street stalls produced dots and sparkles in the otherwise dark city.

Tatsumi never felt lighter as he glided across the sparkling city. A satisfied smile floated past the hidden anxiety, doubts, and worries he held in his chest. There were many things he didn't know. Will Sayo keep quiet about him from the Empire? Will Sayo try to change Ieyasu? Will Ieyasu accept the change?

Tatsumi had always been afraid of the future because he didn't know what could happen. Yet when he consulted his Shishou while expecting to be encouraged or inspired to change, he got a simple reply.

"Tomorrow is tomorrow. Today is today. Deal with today's problems today, and tomorrow's problems tomorrow. As long as you are capable, isn't that good enough?"

Today, Tatsumi conveyed what he held in his chest for 3 years. That worries of tomorrow were heavy on his heart, but compared to the mountain that was lifted off his chest, it was nothing much.

As he descended slowly, he did barrel rolls and somersaults, fully enjoying his temporary sense of freedom. He eventually did reach his hotel, but spent the better part of an hour sitting on the roof, staring at the moon and enjoying the chilly night breeze.

Sadly, his stupid conscious began gnawing at his mind like an annoying little cockroach. Tatsumi tried to fight it off, but it wouldn't die nor go away so he gave up.

"If I leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow, Yoshiro will get mad won't he." Tatsumi mumbled to himself disappointedly. He sighed in resignation and pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen from a pocket, then roughly scribbled down a message.

He stood up and hopped into the sky, flying up a few miles before letting a loud screech reverberate through the air. His exclusive messenger danger beast blurred through the moonlit sky in response and landed on Tatsumi's outstretched arm. He stuffed the paper haphazardly into the capsule on the messenger's leg and said Yoshiro's name out loud.

He watched the danger beast disappear into the night and headed back to his hotel.

His message was simple and to the point.

" _Told her about the Empire and my stance. Take care of the rest…"_

* * *

" _...By the way, I hate you and your diligence."_ Yoshiro rolled his eyes for the upteenth time after rereading the message again. Recently, Yoshiro suggested they write messages a bit more cryptically so that even if it did get intercepted, he wouldn't be pinned down easily. _But at least say please when asking me to clean up after you…_

Yoshiro was currently sitting in his dark, damp, depressing dungeon office a dozen feet underground. He tried to spend as little time as possible here because it was suffocating. As a man who spent most of his childhood wandering the country, accustomed to the beautiful open nature, his office felt like a coffin.

But no matter how much he hated it, as the leader of the shadow guards, he had paperwork to do and missions to assign. There were also times when shadow guards were required to report their progress to Yoshiro so he had to be here when it was the time for that as well.

But he really hated it. He really hated it. Important things have to be said twice.

As he cursed his office over and over again while rapidly filling out important paperwork, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." The person behind the door opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him. He knelt down in front of Yoshiro's desk with his head down.

"133 reporting in." The man said. Yoshiro didn't bother looking up or stopping his hand for the matter and ordered the man to speak.

"Nostr Ares has begun to move." Yoshiro's hand stopped and a look of amusement appeared on his visage. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the palm of his left hand while twirling his pen in his right.

"Heh. Those battle junkies finally decided to stop twiddling their thumbs and fight as their instincts tell them to?" Yoshiro commented with a smirk. 133 didn't reply, instead handing an envelope to Yoshiro. He took the envelope and inspected it.

The envelope was white like any other envelope, the only thing different about it was the red wax seal that held the envelope close. The seal was unique and signified the sender as a member of the shadow guards, though only select members had one.

Yoshiro took one look at the envelope and his gaze sharpened slightly but quickly returned to normal. He looked up at the shadow guard who was kneeling on one knee in front of his desk.

"133, did anyone open this letter?"

"No." The way he responded was perfectly calm and normal. But the slight twitch in his right thumb didn't escape Yoshiro's trained eyes.

 _He's lying_.

For assassins and spies on the level of the shadow guards, they've been trained to be completely motionless when reporting information. This was because it made hiding a lie nearly impossible. The moment you lie, your body is bound to respond in some way. There was only a handful of people who were capable of telling a lie without anybody response. By the way, Yoshiro was one of them.

 _Number 133. A new recruit that was enlisted 3 months ago. I assigned him his first job as messenger, but it seems we have a prideful young warrior here itching for a challenge._

The envelope was definitely opened before arriving here. As proof, there was a small black outline on the seal, the sign of someone melting the wax back onto the envelope. It was a high difficulty technique, but a common skill amongst the shadow guards.

133 likely got curious or thought he deserved to know and opened it without orders. Yoshiro smiled. Someone like 133 was the easiest to use and he was just what Yoshiro needed.

"Good work. This is very important intel and will be vital for our country's future. As your reward, I will assign you a special long-term mission." 133 lowered his head a few centimeters further as to indicate his gratitude.

"Currently, our army stationed in Sakustein is headed by commander Ieyasu and his close aid, captain Sayo. They rose to power after the previous commander, General Ogre, died on the battlefield. Reports say it's because a mysterious assassin attacked, but even after weeks of searching, no traces of said assassin was found." Yoshiro explained. 133 was listening intently even though he knew most of this.

"An assassin that doesn't seem to exist, who broke through captain Sayo's defensive Teigu to kill Ogre yet couldn't defeat commander Ieyasu and a greatly weakened captain Sayo. They were then promoted and took command of the army." 133 narrowed his eyes with his head lowered.

"Are you suspecting them of being traitors?" He asked. Yoshiro raised an eyebrow. 133 just clearly spoke out of turn and that was grounds for his existence to be wiped from the Empire, but he let it slide.

"No, that much isn't enough to warrant something like suspicion, yet caution is needed. Even if it's a one in a million chance, as long as the chance exists, we must make sure it's removed. But at the same time, they are valuable military resources for our army. Therefore, I'm assigning you to keep an eye on them. Report their movements regularly and report immediately should they act peculiarly or make contact with government officials." Yoshiro stood up and walked in front of the shadow guard. He knelt down on one knee and looked straight at 133, whose head was lowered.

"I'm leaving them to you. This is incredibly vital. We cannot afford to make mistakes when it comes to two Teigu users. You understand?" 133 nodded once. Yoshiro smirked and stood back up, turning his back to the shadow guard.

"Mission commences immediately. You are dismissed." 133 stood up and left swiftly. He may not have shown it physically, but Yoshiro noticed his excitement and joy. Yoshiro held back a laugh and sat back into his rather comfy leather chair.

He propped his legs up onto his table and opened the letter Inside was a piece of paper with rows of incomprehensible scribbles and symbols. It was obviously an encrypted message, but even without a key, Yoshiro read it normally.

The letter simply detailed the current position, movement, and numbers of the Nostr Ares army. Yoshiro tapped his temple with his pen while staring at the message.

"Now then… what should I do with this." At the moment, he was the only one in the Empire that knew this, so it's a powerful tool he could use to his convenience.

For example, leak the information to the rebels and have them take advantage of the situation however they want.

Although it seems difficult, getting the information to the rebels was actually a simple task.

Yoshiro knew where Night Raid's hidden base was. The rebel assassin group did a good job in hiding their location, but in the end, they were still bound to a few rules. First, they had to be within a manageable distance from the Empire. Two, they had to be away from populated areas to avoid detection. Three, they had to be somewhere easily overlooked even if they were being actively searched for.

From those three points, Yoshiro narrowed his search range down to 4 spots around the Capital and spent weeks carefully searching each spot. Once he happened upon traps laid out by Cross Tail, he was sure where Night Raid's base was even without visual confirmation.

The main issue was how to make the leaked intel seem believable. He could have Tatsumi transmit the message, but it would be troublesome if they asked him where he got the information. Another way is to trigger their intruder system and leave an envelope there containing the information like in the mangas, but there's no way they'd believe something that reeked of suspicion.

The best way would be…

"Kurome." The door opened and the local gluttonous assassin walked in with a blank look. She ignored protocol and awaited her order while standing.

"Call 98, 121, 153." Her head nodded once and she left. A few minutes later, three others came in through the door and took a similar kneeling position.

Of the trio, two were men and one was a woman. Their ages ranged from the late 20s to late teens. 98 was a member that joined soon after the shadow guards conception while the other two were new members that have been members for less than half a year. Both of them showed great potential and were proficient at their job, merely lacking in experience.

"I've just received intel that Nostr Ares is on the move. Head directly North and deliver this message to General Esdeath. I have laid out the fastest route to General Esdeath's current location. Get this to her within 3 days. Understand?" The three shadow guards nodded and 98 stepped up to Yoshiro's desk and picked up the letter Yoshiro wrote after 68 left and the map on which he drew the route. They left immediately afterward.

Yoshiro leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He just sent three people to their deaths and the guilt was like a bucket a sludge that pressed on his shoulders. He shook his head to try and clear off the muddy feeling but it didn't work at all. He stood up, having lost all motivation to finish the paperwork and headed outside to move his body.

* * *

The three shadow guards headed north after leaving the capital, passing through the western edge of the Tyrant mountain range. The area had highs and lows, filled with forestry and large rock formations. Because of a large number of obstacles and stamina draining hills, travelers and messengers naturally avoided passing through this area. Even for trained shadow guards, they couldn't get away without burning lungs and dry throats.

But since it was an emergency situation, every second mattered so they followed the route their leader drew for them. 98 found it was a bit odd though, since Yoshiro wouldn't usually do something as generous as this. Maybe he was in a good mood?

They flipped over a small hill and without knowing it, they tripped a thin string trap set up at the base of the hill. A few kilometers away, Lubbock's eyes narrowed. He flipped over the fence and into the lady's side of the bath.

"Nee-san, there are intruders 1.7 kilometers southwest heading northeast." Leone's fist stopped inches from Lubbock's face, the shockwave blowing Lubbock's bangs upwards.

"Inform the others, I'll be right there." She responded seriously and disappeared into the changing room. Lubbock turned around and wiped off the blood dripping from his nose then headed into the base to inform the others.

All night raid members gathered within minutes and headed south to intercept the intruders. Even though Lubbock only sensed 3 intruders, there was a chance that they were baiting while others waited in ambush, so Najenda made the call to send out all of them.

Five minutes later, Mein, who was perched on a high vantage point, spotted the intruders. She pulled pumpkin up and pointed it slightly in front of the enemy and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

98 heard a thundering sound and immediately turned to warn his comrades, but before his voice came out, 121 was blown away. His head splattered onto nearby trees and his body spun through the air like a plushy being thrown haphazardly onto the floor.

"Ambush?! How?!" 153 screamed. 98 narrowed his eyes and immediately shouted at 153 to calm down. He pushed the letter onto her and told her to run away from the gunshot-like her life depended on it. She nodded, realizing 98 planned on sacrificing himself, and left with the letter. 98 turned around and face the trio that had appeared behind him at some point.

An armored man that was three heads taller than him, a skimpily dressed blonde and a girl that heavily resembled his sub-leader Kurome. He instantly knew who he was up against and the strength left his body. Just like that, his head fell off his body.

Bulat swung the blood off Neuntote and offered a silent prayer for the shadow guard that demonstrated honorable self-sacrificial spirit.

"Looks like I won't have a turn today." Leone lamented. Bulat looked around the area and couldn't find their black-haired companion.

"Did Akame go after that last girl?" Leone pointed behind him and he turned around. The leaves on the trees rustled and Akame dropped out, landing lightly on the ground.

"I'm back."

"That was fast. Did you retrieve whatever was handed to her?" Bulat asked. Akame nodded and held out the sealed letter.

"What does it say?" Leone asked curiously. Akame shrugged and went to open it, but Bulat plucked it out of her hands.

"Let's head back first, boss might sulk if we open it first." Bulat joked. Leone laughed at the image that was too accurate and Akame nodded in assent. They arrived back at the base to find the others had already returned and were waiting in the meeting room.

Bulat presented the letter to Najenda, who was very interested in the contents, she opened it and immediately frowned. She passed the letter to Leone who was peeking over her shoulder and a disgusted noise popped out of Leone's mouth.

"It's encrypted. Without specialists spending a few days analyzing it, we won't be able to figure out the content." Najenda explained.

Najenda wasn't an expert on the matter, but even she could tell it was a rather complex encryption. Not only were the symbols unlike anything she's ever seen before, but there were also no spaces in between the letters making it impossible to identify letters based on common grouping.

The letter made its way around the group, eventually reaching Akame. She took one look at it and her eyes widened in a rare gesture. Everyone noticed her odd reaction and Najenda spoke up for them.

"Akame? What's wrong." Akame turned the letter around and showed it to everyone.

"This is written in the Elite Seven's encryption. It was something fath- Gozuki came up with and only the 8 of us as well as a few select General's know how to encrypt and decrypt it." This had several implications.

First, the sender was either Yoshiro or an important General. Of the remaining Elite Seven members, only Yoshiro and Akame were still on the continent. Second, whatever was on the letter was authentic and extremely important, so important that not even the Empire's general's save a select few could read it.

By a miraculous stroke of luck, Night Raid just so happen to have someone who could decrypt this message.

"Akame, can you read it?" Najenda asked. Akame nodded and began reading.

"General Esdeath.

Nostr Ares has mobilized their army and marching towards our Empire's western border in an act of aggression. The first wave of enemies consisting of 15000 men will arrive at the border within 7 days. Withdraw from the north immediately and intercept the invaders.

Head of Shadow Guards - Yoshiro."

Akame's arms were slightly trembling. She hadn't heard news about Yoshiro since the day she defected. She felt a mixture of emotions: relief that he's still alive, surprise that he was the head of the rumored Shadow Guards, sadness that he's still working for the Empire.

Najenda, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at the message.

"Any chance that this is a trap?" Everyone stopped and analyzed the situation. Bulat was the first to speak.

"I think it's rather unlikely. The messengers were genuinely surprised to find us here. The one I killed also had on him a map with a route drawn from the Empire to the North. From what I could tell at first glance, it was the fastest way through this area."

"If the Empire knew we were here, wouldn't they have attacked with Teigu users or modified assassins? I'm also confident I haven't overlooked anyone who has crossed into this area." Lubbock added. The others had their doubts, but Najenda turned to Akame for her opinion.

"What do you think?" Akame stared at the letter in her hands.

"... I think this intel is genuine. Yoshiro wouldn't use our encryption lightly. At least, that's what I believe." Najenda closed her eyes and thought for a few moments before nodding.

"I will head back to the headquarters and inform them of this matter. We will confirm the intel and if it's true, take advantage of it." She said after she stood up.

"Standby for orders. If things go well, the end of the war may be drawing near."

Her confident smirk drew smiles and grins from each member.


	18. Chapter 18 - Approaching Threat

**Heya guys.**

 **Sorry about the really, really long delay. The last term of my senior year came around the corner and hit me like a truck. From College placement tests to AP testing to course testing and projects and papers and more projects and language busy work and more papers and more testing and even more projects. It was a mess.**

 **But I am back and everything has calmed down somewhat. Hopefully, I can restart my usual update schedule. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Enough talk. Let's go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Approaching Threat**

* * *

The land that the Empire stood upon was once riddled with small nations and tribes. These nations coexisted in peace, but remained separated and interaction between these groups was scarce. It was the First Emperor that unified the land through war. Many brilliant minds gathered under his banner, wishing to escape the stagnant era. Soon, the entire continent fell under his rule.

The continent prospered socially and economically. Yet the tension that loomed over the land never left. The Emperor, who wished for his Empire to last for eternity, sensed the tension and feared for the future of his Empire.

In his fear, he commissioned the creation of the fifty ultimate weapons. Teigus. Weapons of either endless potential that could be unlocked by the right wielder or weapons with a specialized function that ranged from assassination to mass destruction.

Confident that these fifty weapons would guard his country against internal and external threats until the end of time, the First Emperor passed away. But the tension never left his Empire and it was the presence of Teigus that catalyzed the destruction of his continental Empire.

46 years after the Emperor passed away, war engulfed the continent. Groups rose against the government. Groups that never felt like they belonged under the Empire's rule. Warrior tribes who hated the peace, peaceful groups that grew suspicious due to the Teigu's' presence, and former countries that lived too differently to belong in the new environment.

After a long war that lasted 8 years, the country split apart. The warrior tribes occupied the western third of the continent. The peaceful groups gathered in the southern third and the others headed north. Over a century later, they solidified their own countries. The northern tribes named themselves Laclea. The peaceful group named themselves Yashen.

And the warrior tribes gathered together under the name of Nostr Ares.

Throughout the history of the Empire, Nostr Ares had been a constant thorn in their side. With a culture that revolved around the concept of 'Might makes Right', they were the most militarily centric country in the world. They launched countless invasions against the Empire but failed every time in the face of the mighty Teigus.

When they were first invaded, the Empire retaliated and conquered Nostr Ares. But within 75 years, after having to deal with dozens of rebellions, they backed out of the area. Afterward, the Empire never attempted to regain their rule over Nostr Ares. They concluded it was a useless effort.

But even the battle junkies that lived in Nostr Ares realized the difference in their strengths after hundreds of failed invasions. Thus for the past century or so, a temporary peace came between the Empire and Nostr Ares.

That peace ended abruptly.

"What?!" The young Emperor shouted. Yoshiro slowly repeated his words.

"The army of Nostr Ares has been mobilized and the first soldiers will cross our border within two weeks." The young Emperor fell back into his chair. Standing on the right side of the throne, Prime Minister Honest frowned slightly. Despite the amount of baggage Honest naturally had on him, his back was straight and chest stuck out. His head was raised high, and his eyes looked down at the kneeling assassin.

"Why have you neglected to tell us this until now?" His voice was sharp like a needle. Knowing Yoshiro's network, or rather, the network of the Shadow Guards, the spies stationed in Nostr Ares should've reported back quite some time ago. Yoshiro didn't so much as flinch and replied in monotone.

"My apologies. I received the initial report a week ago, but the messenger broke the protocols so I couldn't trust his intel. I wouldn't dare report false information, therefore I had the report checked." Yoshiro replied. The glint in Honest's eyes remained there for several moments before he stepped back and turned to the young Emperor.

"Your Highness." The young boy jerked on his throne and snapped back to meet Honest's eyes.

"A-ah, right." The child cleared his throat and turned towards the multitude of advisors that stood at the base of his throne. "Honorable advisors, what do you propose we shall do about this?" He inquired while trying, but failing, to hide the shakiness in his voice.

Murmurs spread amongst the dozen or so advisors as they discussed the issue amongst themselves.

"Those barbarians may be lacking in finesse, but their battle prowess is not to be underestimated."

"We don't have the troops to fight a full-scale war against that country. Not while our main armies are spread out between the Northern Tribes and the Land of the East."

"Should we recall General Esdeath to deal with them?"

"You fool! General Esdeath should be able to conquer the Northern Tribes soon. If we pull them back now, then the resources we've poured into that war for the past half year would go to waste!"

"We should stall their army at the border until General Esdeath conquers the North!"

"Who should we send?"

"How about…" The sound of debate continued to rage in the throne room for nearly half an hour, through which Yoshiro knelt and listened. Under his lowered head, he couldn't hide his smirk. His smirk was filled with amusement. He wanted to laugh at the predictability of these old fools.

They came to the very decision Yoshiro had thought they'd arrive at.

"Your Highness. We believe the best course of action is to send our best troops at hand towards the Western border. They will occupy the enemy until General Esdeath can return from the north." The young emperor closed his eyes in mock contemplation. A few moments later, he looked up and nodded at the decision.

"Very well." Was all he said. Honest stepped forward and followed up on the Emperor's decision.

"Relay the plan to Great General Budo. I will leave the troop selection to him. Yoshiro, return to your duties." Yoshiro silently stood up, bowed one last time towards the emperor and quickly backed out of the hall. The large, crimson double doors swung shut behind him and he walked towards General Budo's office on the second floor of the palace.

 _A week should be enough for the rebel scouts to confirm the leaked intel. If things go well, we can wipe out at least a portion of the Empire's army. If this operation is successful, we might be able to stop Esdeath from fully conquering the North and ease Hayami's burdens a little._

A lonely smile appeared on Yoshiro's lips as the thought of the chocolate haired companion crossed his mind. The sun shining from outside drew Yoshiro to a nearby window. He leaned against the window sill, sticking his head out and felt the breeze from the height of the palace. He sighed, it's been so long since he's seen her.

They kept in touch with mail, of course, but Hayami, being prudent as always, kept their contact to a minimum in fear of ruining his cover. Every once a month or so, she would send him a letter telling him about her situation and maybe even a pleasant story or two. And he would reply similarly. But once a month was… a bit too long of an interval for Yoshiro's liking.

 _I wouldn't mind if she sent them more often… it's not like a letter or two would expose me._ Yoshiro grumbled to himself sadly. He had thought about encouraging her to send letters more often, but wouldn't that make him seem, like, desperate or something? He felt his face heat up and stuck his head out further so that the wind could help him cool down. He shook his head clear and continued on his way to Budo's office while having a lingering thought.

 _...I wonder what Hayami is doing right now?_

* * *

The Archanean army, as it has been for the past two years or so now, was enveloped in pure mayhem. Soldiers rushed from camp to camp, from the city walls to the barracks and back to the city walls.

Surrounded by the chaos that has become everyday life, a young woman in her late teens patrolled around the main camp that stationed most of the Archanean troops. Her light chocolate brown hair swayed behind her back as she moved forward at a quick pace. Her face was serious, but not stern. Her natural beauty, combined with the air of confidence and charisma that she has obtained through years of practice and performance, any normal human would unconsciously step aside and lower their heads slightly.

A large bow was slung across her shoulder, sitting there like it was only natural. In one hand, she carried a small, cloth wrapped box and in the other, a small notebook just larger than her hands which were covered in a pair of thin, fingerless gloves.

No matter how you looked at it, she was no ordinary soldier.

"Division twelve through fifteen, I want you all at the northern wall by noon! Tell those men already there to head directly home! No need to report back unless something happens!" Her orders pierced through the air, unobstructed by the pandemonium. Those who belong to divisions twelve through fifteen heard the order and immediately began assembling their groups.

Without a hint of worry that her message may not have reached the intended targets, the young woman continued shouting without missing a step.

"Scout division 7! Scan route 43 for enemies, wild animals, and sharp rocks! The next supply caravan will be arriving tomorrow at twilight and I want them to be completely unobstructed!" She took a few more steps before a young girl ran up to her and saluted.

"Ma'am! Enemy troops spotted heading Southeast from their main camp! We believe their intended destination is the cluster of lakes south of Velisse!" Hayami nodded. Her eyelids drooped slightly and she fell silent for a moment. The young girl froze, mesmerized by the artistic beauty that her concentration painted.

"Good work." The women replied after a moment. Her eyes then lit up brightly, like a child ready to open a present. "That's right! I heard your sister is nearing the day of her delivery correct? You are relieved of duty until the child is safely born. I'll have a messenger deliver a small gift courtesy of Morgan and me." The eyes of the young messenger girl opened to wide no one would be surprised if her eyeballs fell out. The young woman smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Take care of her." Drops of tears formed at the edges of the young girl's eyes and she nodded.

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you!" She saluted and disappeared into the crowd. Without lingering, the woman continued on her way. She finally arrived at a medium sized tent near the southeast edge of the camp. Without announcing her presence, she pushed the flaps open and walked in.

The inside of the tent was rather unremarkable. A small desk stood at the center with a bed behind it. Stacks of paper and maps were strewn across the table top. Books and blankets haphazardly decorated the floor. To the left, a smaller table stood with a large map laid out and several small chess pieces were laid out on top.

A woman in her mid to late thirties stood over said table, glaring at it with a pouty, annoyed look. She was so concentrated on the map that she hadn't noticed the younger woman sneaking up on her until she felt taps on her shoulder. She jumped and a cringe-worthy thud resounded in the tent, followed by a whimper unbefitting of a grown woman.

"Nnnnn! Hayami! What are you doing?! Are you attacking me?!" She screamed while furiously rubbing her wounded knee. Hayami sweatdropped thinking she had nothing to do with it, but apologized anyway.

"Ah, sorry Morgan-sensei. I didn't think you'd react so violently. You were too focused anyways. Whenever you become like that, the only way to get your attention is physical contact or very, very loud screaming."

Morgan's large, purple-black coat which usually covered all the way to her calves was now piled up beneath her due to her crouching position which kinda made her seem like a black ball. In contrast to Hayami's rapid growth, Morgan's appearance hadn't changed at all since Hayami first met her. For better or for worse, her childish mentality hadn't changed either.

Morgan wiped away a few stray tears and fully turned her attention to Hayami.

"Hayami, how many times have I told you not to call me Sensei anymore? I've got little to nothing left to teach you so when you call me that, I feel incompetent." Morgan crossed her arms and scolded. She would've looked more authoritative if she was bent awkwardly to the side so as to ease the burden on her knee. Hayami shook her head. She stepped up to the map and looked down on it.

"No. There are still so many things to learn. Even if you don't have knowledge left for me, I can still learn off of your actions and decisions. You still haven't finished telling me about every single battle you've fought, nor the tactics your father used. As long as you still have a single drop wisdom left, you're still my sensei." Morgan slumped and sighed.

"So you're not letting go until you drain me dry? Give me a break…" She grumbled while holding back a smile. Morgan credited Hayami's rapid, no, godspeed growth to her endless curiosity and her attitude of never stopping until she's explored and understood every nook and cranny of the subject.

Of course, that's not to say she didn't have talent. Hayami's mind works incredibly fast and she's capable of thinking a dozen steps ahead, and she also has the creativity needed to come up with tactics on the spot.

To Morgan, she was the perfect student.

"...Why'd you come all the back to your tent to eat lunch?" Morgan asked while pointing at the cloth wrapped box Hayami held in her hand. It was clearly a lunch box no matter how you looked at it. Hayami held the box up to Morgan.

"It's not for me, it's for you. I already had lunch." Morgan took the box from her and opened it. The box was split into two smaller spaces, one much larger than the other. The larger side was filled with sparkling white rice with sesame seeds sprinkled throughout. The smaller space contained meat, vegetables and other dishes that looked absolutely delicious.

"Ohhh, thank you! How did you know that I was in your room?" Hayami giggled. She patted the map that was laid out on her table.

"Even though you said you were leaving the strategizing to me, I knew you wouldn't be able to last long before you would want to scratch that itch. So when I couldn't find you where you usually were, I assumed you'd be here." Grand Tactician Hayami explained. Just under a month ago, Morgan had stepped down from the position of Grand Tactician and ceded it to Hayami, be it temporarily. Until Hayami inevitably leaves Archana, she was essentially in charge of the army.

Morgan's eyes widened at Hayami's accurate deduction and then pouted angrily.

"Being read like this doesn't feel good at all!" She protested while stuffing her face full of rice. Hayami giggled. Her teacher was still as amusing as ever. She stepped around the desk and began diligently chipping away at the mountain of paperwork. She wasn't planning on finishing the paperwork today. She was just waiting for Morgan to finish eating so they could discuss the important things. Tactics.

"Well, since I'm here and all, why don't you tell me what your plan is?" Morgan asked after swallowing the last bite. Hayami nodded, signed off one last sheet of paper which approved of increasing the budget for rations, before standing up and walking over to the map laid out on the smaller table.

The map was a close up of the city of Velisse and the surrounding one hundred miles. Velisse sat on a large piece of grassland, surrounded by patches of forestry and hills. Far north lays a large span of valley formation. To the south, a large area filled with countless lakes and ponds. To the west, grasslands that lead to the ocean and to the east, various cities and villages that live under the flag of Archana.

9 years ago, Hayami arrived in Archana and after overcoming the initial crisis, joined the Archanean army under the tutelage of the Grand Tactician Morgan. After the initial failure, the Empire delayed their invasion for 5 years in order to prepare their fleet for a larger scale invasion.

The force that rushed into Archana amounted to 750 000 men. Only 400 000 men managed to land on Archanean soil. The rest died, drowned along with their ships after falling for Morgan's strategy. Yet the remaining men still greatly outnumbered the 250 000 men strong Archanean army.

For an entire year, the Archanean army held the Imperial army from stepping within one hundred miles of Archana's capital, Velisse. Morgan's strategy was ingenious, but it was only viable because the Empire held off their invasion for five years. In those five years, Morgan mobilized nearly the entire nation in order to build dozens of medium-sized forts, spaced out with 50 miles between each. Villages west of the forts were reallocated near the forts to act as support for soldiers permanently assigned to each fort.

Those forts forced the Empire troops into siege warfare. Since the biggest challenge for the Imperial army was obtaining supplies and disposable weapons like arrows, or large siege weaponry, they were held at bay for an entire year. Thousands of imperial soldiers starved to death, unable to procure their own food, forced to wait for supplies to arrive from overseas.

Morgan made sure to sabotage attempts by the Imperial army to cultivate their own crops and intercept supplies to gain the advantage in this battle of attrition. But the situation changed slightly when three people arrived in Archana a year later.

The remnants of the empire's elite assassin's group, the Elite Seven. Poney, Green, and Najasho arrived in Archana and with their arrival, the Archanean army began losing ground slowly. The first fort fell after four months. Even though Hayami and Arthur did their best to prevent it, the Elite Seven remnants managed to take down several generals and commanders in charge of running the fort over the months.

Hayami recognized that with just her and Arthur, they couldn't possibly command all of the troops in the fort and reallocating other generals made their overall defense weaker. While gritting her teeth, she ordered for the villagers in the fort to evacuate and for the soldiers to retreat to the nearest fort under the cover of the night.

This process repeated again and again and over the course of two years, the Archanean army was pushed all the way back to their capital, Velisse. But at this point, a stalemate settled between the two armies. The Imperial army could not physically bypass the great walls that surrounded Velisse. The thirty-meter tall walls that encased Velisse was unsurpassable without the assistance of tools. Tools which the Imperial army didn't have.

The Velisse sustained itself with the supplies it received from cities and villages in the east and held the Imperial army to the west. The imperial army had no practical way of putting Velisse under a complete siege, as Morgan was not afraid of taking advantage of an army that has been spread too thin.

At the same time, Velisse was stuck without a practical way of regaining ground from the Empire.

This equilibrium has been sustained for a year now, and a situation has arisen that may break this equilibrium.

"A month ago, I received information from my informant that a shipment of siege weapons have left the Empire's ports. They should be arriving in a week." Hayami told Morgan. Morgan tapped her chin in thought.

"Siege weaponry. You mean like the 'trebuchet' thing you told me about?" Historically, Archana has never seen proper siege weaponry. Taking down a fort generally meant finding a way to climb the walls during the dead of the night or cutting off supplies until the fort starved. When Morgan first heard of these amazing weapons that threw boulders at the walls of a fort, she was surprised.

"Yeah. According to my informant, there are fifty trebuchets on ten large boats heading towards us. If the imperial army gets their hands on those, we can say goodbye to our walls and possibly our capital." Hayami said gravely. Morgan scratched her chin with a small 'it can't be helped' smile.

"Ara, that sounds pretty bad." Hayami noticed her smile and shook her head nonchalant-ness. "So? What's the plan?" Morgan asked. Hayami tapped her chin and looked down at the map, perfectly replicating Morgan's habit when thinking.

"The objective is clear enough. Destroy the trebuchets and eliminate the crew that comes with it, either before they land or after. There have to be people to maintain the trebuchets, and those people might know how to recreate them, so we have to get rid of them." Hayami thought out loud.

"We can expect that the Imperial army will send troops to meet the delivery ships when they arrive, therefore attacking them at sea seems to be a safer idea." At this point, Morgan spoke up.

"But currently, all the land between Velisse and the ocean is under the occupation of the Empire. Sneaking a group all the way to the sea, one large enough to bring down a 10 ship fleet, is next to impossible. Even if we manage to do that and bring the ships down, the Imperial army will definitely find out and the group definitely won't return." She pointed out. Of course, there was a simple solution to this. If the group heads in while knowing that they won't return, this won't be an issue. In other words, a suicide mission.

"Yeah, you're right. In order to pull this off, we have to answer the three hows. How do we get our troops to the sea? How do we bring down the fleet? How do we bring them back?" Hayami summarized. She didn't stop and continued to answer her own question.

"First, we need to make the group as small as possible. A smaller group can move at a faster pace and is less likely to be noticed. In fact, for the highest chance of survival and success, 10 people should be the optimal number." Morgan chuckled at the thought.

"10 people for ten ships. One person has to bring down a ship. Hayami-chan, you say some extreme things sometimes. I like it." In tactics, the crazier the idea, the more likely it will work. If the enemy doesn't think you will do it, they won't be ready to defend against it.

"Now the biggest issue is how to take down the ships…" The rate of Hayami's finger tapping increased slightly. She stopped suddenly and began searching the tent for a larger map. But thanks to a certain black-haired tactician, her once organized room had been completely trashed and now she had no idea where to look.

"Sensei, please stop messing up my tent when I'm gone! Help me look for the bigger map!" Morgan grinned sheepishly and obediently began looking. They eventually found the map buried under a pile of clothes. It was slightly crumpled and the upper left corner was folded down in an annoying manner. Hayami laid the map down onto the table and weighed down the corners with the small models. Her eyes narrowed and her finger glided over the map until it stopped on top a small land formation in the middle of the ocean.

"Here." The area marked on the map was quite ominous, with a large skull symbol right below the area. The island was named after the woman who discovered it, Ereshkigal. She was an adventurer who roamed the seas a century ago. She was paid a large sum to map out the ocean west of Archana. She found this island near the end of her career and immediately recognized the danger it posed.

The area consisted of a cluster of 7 medium sized islands, with many rock formations decorating the shores of each. The water was incredibly and abruptly shallow. Sailors who were unaware could easily get caught in this natural trap. In fact, Ereshkigal stated that she saw dozens of ships either beached or laid wrecked on the ocean floor.

"If we can somehow misdirect their ships towards this area, nature will do our work for us." Hayami stated. Morgan couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Hmm? Interesting idea. How would you do that?" Hayami closed her eyes as she wrote, scrapped and rewrote dozens of plans. At each step of the way, she thought about everything that could go wrong and remade her plan to cover for the unexpected.

Hours passed as she moved around her room, pacing, sitting, standing, reading, writing, and thinking. Finally, a road to victory appeared in the depths of her mind.

"Sensei." Morgan who was snoring away on the floor slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed herself off the makeshift bed she made out of paperwork and scattered bedsheets. She glanced over to Hayami and smiled when she saw the look on her face.

"By the looks of it, you seem to be pretty confident huh? I'm looking forward to it!" Hayami nodded and smiled gently.

"Yeah, it'll go well. But first, go arrange a meeting with Leicia, Aaron and Shishou. I'll need the entire army for this one." Without questioning her, Morgan nodded and disappeared outside. Hayami looked back at the plan she wrote down, scanning for the umpteenth time for any holes or uncertainties before breathing out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Unlike the Archanean army camp, the Imperial camp was deathly quiet. Each and every soldier moved around without making any sounds. Even though it was in the afternoon, everyone spoke in low tones or whispers.

Though some may see this and think that the soldiers were well disciplined and the leaders were doing well in maintaining order, if the Archanean chaos demonstrated their energy and vitality, then the silence in the Imperial army may very well represent their exhaustion.

Through the camp where the only ones who walked about were patrols or leaders, a scout swiftly ran. He had entered through the entrance and headed straight towards the main tent where the commanders of the army were surely gathering, arguing about their next moves, and leaving later in the night without having made a single decision as per the recent routine.

He stopped outside the tent, halted by the guards. After transmitting his purpose, one of the guards disappeared into the tent and reappeared moments later, granting the scout permission to enter.

Inside was a large, oval table. A dozen people sat around the table with a large map in the center and several books and pens scattered about. That was all there was in the room.

At the end of the table on the other side of the tent, where the overall commander of the army was supposed to sit, sat a young man in his early twenties. His sharp eyes were golden yellow, molded into a permanent glare that radiated an oppressive aura. His white hair which should've made him appear much older was thick and unruly, instead granting him a strong sense vitality. He sat straight, his chest out and shoulders broad. The white and gold military uniform that had become his signature look fit him perfectly.

Next to his chair, resting against the armrest leaned a large, broad, double-edged sword. The crossguard was diamond shaped with a sphere at the center that resembled a dragon's eye.

To his left and right sat his companions. A pony-tailed girl in her late teens and a glasses-wearing boy of similar age. But the scout was much too focused on the golden-eyed young man to notice the other two.

"Sir, we've spotted enemy movement. A small army is marching south. We believe they are after the troops that were sent to make a stronghold south of their city." Those sharp gold eyes narrowed slightly, sending terrible shivers down the spine of the messenger. The pony-tailed girl noticed and frowned.

"Hey, chief! Stop glaring! You're scaring the messenger!" She exclaimed. Najasho glanced towards the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just contemplating the meaning behind the enemies actions." He denied. "And how many times do I have to tell you Poney? Don't call me chief. Smallfry." Poney growled and stood up.

"Stop calling me small-fry! We are over this aren't we?!" She yelled with a pout. Najasho looked at her eyes to eye. Even though she was standing, her small stature was only able to put at the same height as the sitting Najasho. An amused smirk crawled its way onto Najasho's face and he leaned back, resting the left side of his chin on his knuckles and casually watching the sole of Poney's foot pass by his face.

"Hey! Poney! Stop fighting in the meeting tent! And Najasho, stop provoking her. If you guys are going to have your lovers quarrel, do it outside!" The boy on Najasho other side stood up and said in an attempt to mediate the conflict, something he has become rather adept at. He pushed his rectangular-framed glasses up, a habit of his when he was trying to exert authority.

Poney huffed and sat back down. Her matured face that still retained her old childish feel, that combined with her pouting expression made for a picture that would definitely turn a few eyes. Green sighed and sat back down, unable to comprehend how years at war still haven't changed his two old friends even by a little.

Even though he said that, he himself hadn't changed much in terms of personality or in terms of appearance. He grew taller, of course, and his face was now more mature and intellectual than before. But he hasn't changed on the inside whatsoever.

The other dozen people in the room stayed silent as they looked at this comedic conversation, unable to find a good time to cut in. Not that there was any need for them to as Najasho quickly returned to the topic.

"Green, what do you make of this? He asked, referring to the news. Green pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

"Hmm. As much as I'd hate to admit it, the enemy tactician is a brilliant person. The fact that this war is still dragging on with no end in sight despite our overwhelming numbers is a testament to this. They wouldn't weaken their defenses of the city without a goal in mind." Green analyzed. He secretly admired the enemy tactician as he or she was exactly what Green wished to be, brilliant in the mind.

He was extremely reluctant when leaving the Empire. He didn't want to leave Akame alone back there, but orders were orders and he had no say in it. Therefore, he wanted to end the war as quickly as possible and go back to her. But to think that despite their expertise, it took the three of them, the best assassins of the Empire, and several thousand troops months to take down a single, rather insignificant fort.

And now he's been fighting this war for around three years now. At each and every turn, the plans he came up with were completely and utterly read and destroyed. It was frustrating, but eye-opening at the same time. He would like to meet the enemy tactician at least once, just to see who they were.

"What could the goal be?" A general asked. The room fell silent for several minutes before a few hypotheses were made.

There were three possibilities. One, there was something south that they definitely didn't want the Empire to notice. Two, they were trying to bait the Empire into attacking the city and they have a trap set up for when they do. Three, they were trying to divert attention from a somewhere else.

"Green."

"Yeah. I believe it's unlikely for them to turn their capital into a bait. The soldiers of this country are clearly patriotic, they would never agree to do that. But I wouldn't launch a full-scale attack right now. They could react to our attack and we could end up being pinned between their army and their city." Green said. His mind worked overtime as he tried to decipher the meaning behind the enemy's actions.

They could be diverting our attention from something else, but what? A pincer? A supply line? Maybe they were trying to sneak troops behind us? Each seems plausible but rather pointless. The Archaeans currently held the absolute advantage behind their walls. As long as they don't step out, the Imperial Army could do nothing but keep on the pressure and twiddle their thumbs.

Therefore, the most likely answer was that there was something down south that they didn't want the Imperial army to notice.

"I believe we should take advantage of this opportunity. As long as they are outside the walls, we hold the advantage in numbers. Even if we can only chip away a percentage of their forces before they retreat back into the city again, it will make taking down the city easier once the siege weapons arrive." Green proposed. A wave of consensus swept across the table as the generals and commanders nodded at the suggestion.

Except for Najasho. A frown marred his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Siege weapons. Once they arrive, their walls become nothing but accessories. Do you believe they would just let that happen?" Green was dumbfounded for a moment. He pushed up his glasses.

"A-are you suggesting they are trying to draw our attention to intercept the siege weapons? There's no way they could know about that! From what I know, siege weapons haven't been invented in this country and there's absolutely no way this country has spies in ours, since they didn't even know we existed before this war began!" Green argued. Najasho looked at Green for a few moments before relaxing.

"Yeah, you're right." He assented. Green relaxed and pushed up his glasses once again. He began thinking. The shipment should be arriving in the next few days, and suddenly the enemy was making a move? This was too much of a coincidence.

In the one in a million chance that the enemy did know about the incoming shipment of siege weapons, then surely they would take action. In the one in a million chance that they use their entire army as a diversion for their troops to intercept that shipment, then he had to do something to stop them.

It was one in a million chance, but that should be enough to be cautious.

"Najasho, how about this? We'll tighten security between their capital and the coast. We'll also send a small group of men to receive and guard the shipment. There's no way a group larger than 15 men will be able to sneak past our defenses, so if we send 30 men to guard the shipment, we'll be able to ensure its safety." Najasho thought about it for a few moments before nodding. He then turned to one of the generals.

"PIck out thirty competent men and send them towards the coast immediately." The general stood up and saluted before leaving the tent. Najasho then turned towards the rest of the group.

"The rest of you, gather your troops. I want two-thirds of our army up and marching southeast by dawn tomorrow. We'll catch the enemy by their tails and tear off their heads. You are dismissed." Najasho then stood up, Poney and Green followed, and the three of them walked out of the tent and towards their own private ones.

Green sighed in relief, glad that everything seems to be progressing smoothly. He's covered all the options and all they need to do is wait for the siege weapons to arrive and they could end this war in one fell swoop.

Little did he know, he was running circles on the palm of Archana's Grand Tactician.

* * *

By the dawn of the next day, just as the horizon lit up with a dim, golden glow, a group of 30 soldiers handpicked by the general set out on their horses westward towards the main port that sat at the mouth of the bay where all rivers in Archana spilled into. The horses were well fed and mighty strong, carrying the men at an astonishing pace of 60 miles per hour. At that pace, they would arrive at the port in less than 3 days.

They made it a good 10 miles before the leader of the group, a well-trained soldier and lieutenant named Vincent heard a thunderclap under the clear, blue sky. At the same time, his men heard a thump as his body struck the ground. His head was gone, having flown nearly twenty feet away, lost in the grass by the road.

Where Lieutenant Vincent sat just an instant ago stood a man in his early forties. His golden blonde hair swayed in the wind as he stood and balanced himself on the horse that hadn't stopped galloping. His posture was perfectly straight, from his poise and expression alone, he emanated charisma.

Unsure how to react to what they just saw, some soldiers rubbed their eyes, others tried blinking the illusion out of their consciousness. Others really didn't have a chance to do anything as they too fell off their horses with daggers or swords stuck into their legs or through their torse.

By the time the group finally realized that they were under an ambush in broad daylight behind their own front lines, it was far too late.

"Sir Arthur, all enemies have been eliminated." Arthur nodded and began giving out commands, or rather, repeating the plan to the group.

"Proceed as planned. Switch your clothes with the soldiers and bury eight of them near the forest. Strap the other bodies onto the spare horses and pull them along. We'll bury them by the dozen as we move. Now hurry." He commanded. His subordinates, each wearing light leather armor and thin gloves, as well as a hooded cape, saluted with practiced motion and began carrying out their orders with perfect organization.

Arthur himself grabbed the Lieutenant's body and carried it into the forest. He washed the blood off the uniform with the water he carried with him and changed into it. He hopped around, letting the wet clothes settle. It was only recently that he finally managed to dry his clothes too after Hayami's absurdly genius idea forced him to swim in a river for nearly an entire night.

In order to slip Arthur and his ten men past the Empire's front line, Hayami proposed to use the river to their advantage. All rivers in Archana flowed towards the bay in the west. Arthur and his group headed to the nearest river which was around 10 miles north of Velisse. From there, they broke off large pieces of wood and drifted down the river, clinging to the underside of the planks.

The ten soldiers he brought with him were no ordinary soldiers. They were part of a small group he's been personally raising for the past several years. After handing the job of a tutor over to Morgan, he began training special forces to deal with special operations that regular soldiers wouldn't be able to perform.

Mainly infiltration and assassination. That being said, they have not been very active even though they've long been ready. This was simply because there was no need for them to act thus far. The war has been mainly defensive, and until Hayami decides to begin an offensive, it was best to keep this special force a secret.

This operation to sabotage the delivery of siege weapons would be the special force's first big operation. The men and women in the group were secretly excited to finally start their contributions to the country, so they suffered through almost eight hours of drifting in the water. Since it was at night, they only needed to duck underwater whenever they saw torchlight in the distance.

Once dawn arrived, they climbed out of the water around forty-five miles downstream, well behind enemy lines. There, they laid in ambush for the group that, Hayami predicted, the Imperials would send to escort their shipment for fear that it would be sabotaged.

Arthur shook his head at the truly absurd prediction.

"Just how much trust does that girl have in the enemy?" Arthur chuckled to himself.

Hayami trusted that the enemy had a competent leader. A cautious, clear-headed, logical thinker who would make the right decision and the right response to her movements. It was exactly because of this trust that she was able to predict their movements and craft her own strategy.

"Sir Arthur, all preparations are ready." A woman in her late twenties appeared behind him and announced while kneeling down on one knee. Her cool brown hair was tied up in a neat ponytail that reached down to her shoulder blades so as to not get in her way. Arthur nodded. His hand patted around his own body, checking the Lieutenants clothes for anything notable and happened upon a letter.

The letter was sealed with wax and a certain symbol was embedded into the wax. Arthur carefully and skillfully opened the letter without damaging the paper or the wax and read the contents. He smirked and resealed the letter.

"Relay this message to the others immediately. From now on, you are to refer to me as Lieutenant Vincent, second in command to General Alexander. I will do all the talking, but if you are asked questions, answer as if you are a soldier ordered to escort an important weapon though you do not know what exactly it is. Understood?" The women lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes, sir!" She disappeared on the spot, leaving behind only her footprints in the grass. Arthur sighed and shook his head before walking over and erasing her tracks. Sadly, he still hasn't been able to raise this group of people to a satisfactory level. Maybe his expectations were too much, but small mistakes like these can lead to the death of assassins.

Then again, it may just be that his three disciples were a little too talented in their work.

* * *

"Hchnn!" Hayami sneezed into her palms. Beside her, Leicia brought her left hand up to her mouth and giggled. A wonderfully pleasing sound that was like the gentle ringing of windchimes reached Hayami's ears. Hayami felt heat rising up her neck and pouted slightly.

"Leicia-sama, don't laugh please." Leicia lowered her hand but a playful smile remained on her lips.

"My apologies Hayami, but your sneeze was just too precious. You should sneeze more often."

"I'm afraid that's outside my capabilities. I don't have that special of a talent." Hayami declined.

"What a shame." Hayami turned her head to look at her benefactor and the ruler of the country of Archana.

Her slim torso was covered by light leather armor. Her shoulders were protected by layers of thin, sturdy steel plates decorated by golden lines and curves. Her leather sleeves stopped at her wrists and a pair of fingerless gloves took their place. She wore light woolen pants, hidden behind high boots that reached just above her knees, plated with metal by the shins. Her attire matched the color of the navy blue ocean and so did her hair, which swayed in the wind, kept in order by a simple hair band made out of gold. On her back, swaying with her hair, was a cape colored blue on the outside and royal red on the inside.

Strapped on her left waist was one of the Sacred Treasures of Archana, Excelion. A sword that is three inches wide near the base of the three feet long blade and converges to a point. The frame forms a teardrop between the hilt and the base of the blade. It had no sheath but was strapped on the waist of the Royal Princess.

Hayami and Leicia were currently sitting upon their horses on top of a hill, waiting for the enemy to show up. At the base of the hill a few hundred feet away, their one thousand men army was patiently waiting, lazily sitting around and laughing with a few drinks in their hands. Hayami permitted it to calm their nerves, though she warned anyone who drank too much would be heavily punished.

Hayami had to be there as the tactician. She couldn't sit back and entrust the command to someone else, especially since her teacher was behind enemy lines and his life may very well rest on how well she can act out this diversion. On the other hand...

"Leicia-sama, are you sure you want to be here? This will become a warzone in approximately two hours. We can still safely escort you back to the capital." Hayami offered with concern. This was the ruler and symbol of the country of Archana. A wonderful, benevolent ruler who laughs and cries with her people. The moment she announced that war was coming and that she planned to fight, thousands of soldiers poured in to fight with her. Her mere presence was enough to rouse the spirits of the men and raise their morale.

Should she be heavily wounded, or God forbid, die, then not just Hayami but the entire country of Archana would fall into a terrifying panic.

Leicia herself knew that, surely, yet she shook her head.

"Even though this is but a diversion for Sir Arthur to perform his duty, it is still one of the few times we have acted on an offensive. If I were to ignorantly sit on the throne whilst my country fought to defend itself, my ancestors would avert their gazes from heaven with shame." She stated firmly, but not aggressively. Leicia then smiled confidently and patted the hilt of her sword.

"In addition, though I may not look it, I do have a few degrees of confidence in my swordsmanship." Hayami laughed nervously and averted her gaze. Honestly speaking, from the day they met, the thought of Leicia being aggressive never even crossed her mind. That is, until the war began and she saw Leicia on the battlefield.

This princess was definitely on par in skill with Arthur, losing only in physical composition but making up with technique. Her style was amazingly efficient, using the minimal movements for greatest effect. _But what situation would lead to a country having a princess that could fight like that? Aaron is always so protective of her, but he probably can't even beat her in a duel._ Hayami retorted in her mind.

"I-is that so? Well, your very presence raises moral so you are more than welcome to stay. I will do my best to make sure no harm comes to you." Hayami said with a slightly cramped smile. Leicia returned the smile gently and nodded.

"I will rely on you to watch my back."

The sun was reaching its vertex when a thin dark line emerged from beyond the horizon. Hayami squinted her eyes slightly and nodded, confirming that it was the enemy army. She turned to Leicia and nodded. Hayami took a deep breath and raised her voice so that her words would be carried by the wind to the entire army.

"The enemy is approaching! March southeast at a leisure pace so that the enemy can catch up! But once they come into full view, march full speed eastward towards the Ashlen river! Archers! Should they come with calvary, aim for their horses! Prioritize survival over all else. I want to see every single one of you alive and well on the other side of that river! Got it?!"

Her message was transmitted to her army clearly and concisely. Instantly, cheers of assent filled the air. The immediately set off, marching at a relaxed pace southeast towards the large cluster of lakes that the Imperials were attempting to scout out. There was nothing important down there, so chasing the imperials was just a believable facade that Hayami created. The main objective was, of course, to distract.

As both armies were marching in the same direction at slightly different speeds, the Imperial army finally closed the four-mile gap between the armies after four hours. Hayami got a good count of the enemy and came to the conclusion that victory was impossible. The enemy amounted to a terrifying six thousand men. A fight against an army six times their size there on the grasslands was synonymous to defeat.

And so, Hayami unleashed her trump card. The ancient Archaneans were brilliant tacticians, over the course of thousands of years, the scholars of the country compiled all famous tactics into a book titled "Thirty-six stratagems". From the said book, Hayami pulled out what was in her opinion the most ingenious strategy.

Running away.

"Attention! Change course towards the east! March as quickly as you think you can manage without collapsing! Stay near your assigned groups and begin the rest cycle immediately! We're getting out of here!" Roars filled with energy responded to her commands and the speed of the army noticeably increased.

The rest cycle was a simple little system Hayami came up with for the sake of making long periods of high-speed marching easier to perform. The soldiers were assigned to groups of five and each group was granted a horse. During the march, the soldiers took turns riding the horse, each riding for five minutes before swapping. This allowed a fifth of the army to rest their legs without having to decrease the speed. It was a strategy only effective in smaller armies, as large armies would require more horses.

Hayami couldn't hold back a giggle as she looked back and saw the distance between the armies slowly but surely draw away. The exhilarating feeling of leading an enemy on by the nose was one that Hayami couldn't get enough of. It was a questionable characteristic Hayami inherited from Morgan.

Just the thought of six thousand enemies being led on a wild goose chase was enough to force Morgan onto her knees in hysterical laughter. She then got a terrible stomach cramp and was sent to the infirmary, which was the reason why she wasn't with the army at the moment.

"Ma'am! A force has detached from the enemy army! A group of three hundred cavalry units!" Hayami smiled happily. She looked at Leicia who had a serious expression.

"According to the reports, that is around a tenth of their full calvary force." Leicia said. Hayami's smile widened and she nodded.

"I didn't think they'd invest so much into this attack. We're quite lucky." She turned to her left and told a soldier walking right beside her to take care of her horse before hopping over to Leicia's horse. Leicia shifted forward to give Hayami some room. Hayami stood up on the back of the moving horse, wobbling a bit at first but quickly adapted to the movements and stabilized herself. She removed her bow from around her chest and plucked the string once, feeling the comforting vibrations spread from the string to the bow and up her arm.

She stretched out her left arm and flexed it slightly. An arrow shot out from a hole in the gauntlet right above her wrist. The arrow came out at speeds high enough to pierce wood, but Hayami caught it with a practiced motion. The gauntlet that covered her hands and arms up to her elbows protected her from the friction that would've burned her skin otherwise.

She knocked the arrow and it began shimmering yellow. The moment she released it, the arrow vanished into the sky, leaving behind a yellow streak accompanied by the sound of thunder. All the nearby horses shrieked in surprise, but their riders quickly calmed them down.

The entire army noticed the sound and instantly interpreted that as a signal to change formation. Immediately, the soldiers went to actions. The archers spread throughout the army swapped with whoever was on the horse and mounted their steeds before quickly retreating to the rear end of the army where Hayami and Leicia were waiting.

The moment they were in position, Leicia raised her right hand. Standing behind her, Hayami raised her bow and took aim at the approaching enemies. But then she lifted it upwards towards the sky.

"Rain it down!" Her glowing blue arrow left her bow in the same manner as those words that left her mouth. Following right behind, two hundred arrows drew similar arcs in the air. Seconds later, it rained down onto the Imperial Calvary-like a fishing net. The calvary responded quickly, spreading out thin so as to minimize casualties, but dozens of arrows hit their mark.

Horses toppled over, struck in the back, the head or even the legs. Their unlucky riders suffered similar wounds, or even worse, were thrown off the horses back and trampled by others who approached from behind. Many attempted to stop and were thrown off their startled horses.

Before the rest could recover, the second wave of arrows came raining down. As long as they entered the range of the arrows, they would inevitably be stopped by the hail of sharp edges. Hayami didn't take her eyes off nor let her guard down, carefully observing the movements of the cavalry.

Only after two hundred of those cavalry units were either wounded or killed did they finally back off. Hayami had hoped they would continue for a bit longer, but it seems that was the limit. She had been dangling her army as the bait for the enemy so she wasn't about to risk anything in order to kill a few more horses. The imperial cavalry will probably rejoin the main army and continue the pursuit. Hayami would just have to maintain their current pace and they'll be able to escape once they reach the river in less than half an hour.

Sadly, things weren't about to proceed that smoothly.

"Ma'am! There are two figures rapidly approaching our army from the north!" Hayami spun in that direction and her eyes widened. About five hundred meters away and rapidly closing in were two young adults, running on the grass at speeds that made them seem like leopards. She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Leicia-sama, the troublesome ones are coming." She warned as she nocked an arrow. A light yellow aura coated the arrow and it shot off while leaving behind a thunderclap. The arrow instantly closed the five hundred meter distance, aimed precisely at the forehead of the white-haired young man.

Without batting an eyelash, his broadsword swung up and batted the arrow out of the sky, it whizzed past his stoic face like a buzzsaw. In its course was the young man's female companion, who panicked as the buzzsaw closed in on her face. She dropped to the ground and slid across the grass, safely ducking under the arrow that nearly cut off her ponytail. She quickly recovered and continued to chase after the young man.

Without caring about her results, Hayami brought out two more arrows and fired them into the sky.

"Those are the ones that are leading the Imperial army right now. Powerful assassins from the Empire. In our army right now, only you and I could possibly match them." Hayami explained. Leicia's hand came to rest on the hilt of Excelion.

"Then it was correct for me to come on this expedition." Hayami smiled sadly and nodded while closing her left eye and taking aim with two arrows. Both were shimmering yellow. Hundreds of meters away and closing in, Najasho and Poney felt their danger senses ring and quickly slid to a stop. Two arrows fell from the sky, dropping a few feet ahead of them. Right at the spot where they would've been should they have kept running.

But just as the arrows reached their eye level, the arrows snapped in half, pierced through by arrows that broke the sound barrier. Both Najasho and Poney reacted and tilted their heads. The arrow shot past their faces, leaving deep scratches in them.

"Uwa! That was close! What the hell is this?!" Poney exclaimed while wiping away the blood that dripped from her wound. Najasho lifted his left hand and tapped the wound, feeling the slight sting to be annoying.

"Whoever shot those arrows is worthy of special attention. Let's go Poney, we're rejoining the army." He said coldly before renewing his high-speed sprint. Poney didn't expect her to be left behind and chased after him in a hurry.

The chase continued until the Archanean troops found themselves at the side of a long river, about two hundred meters wide. Najasho and Poney had rejoined their army to conserve some energy, but at the same time lagging behind by a large margin during the chase.

Hayami let loose a small sigh of relief once she saw the edge of the river. Around a hundred small boats were tied to the shore of the river in a row. This was the escape plan. By crossing the river, they can escape the Imperial Army's pursuit.

"Move according to the plan! Riders! Change course and head North towards the city at full speed! Everyone else, do not rush but move quickly and orderly! I want everybody on the boats and out in the waters in ten minutes!" Hayami ordered. Shouts of affirmative echoed back and the army quickly split up. Two hundred soldiers mounted the horses and began speeding away north along the river. The rest split into groups of eight as they were assigned and began boarding the boats.

Hayami and Leicia overlooked the process and kept the system going efficiently. But time was a scarce resource at war. They somehow managed to pull away from the Imperial army, but not by much. Hayami turned around and grimaced at the enemies slowly closing in like a dark tidal wave. Her perfect vision spotted two figures closing in on their location.

"Leicia-sama. It seems confrontation is inevitable. I can't handle both of them on my own. I'm very sorry, but I'll need your help." Hayami said with deep regret. It was her mistakes in calculations. She should've laid a few more traps to delay them even for a minute or two longer. Leicia smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Do not blame yourself. You got us this far, so I am glad to offer my assistance." Leicia said while drawing her sword, the sacred treasure Excelion. Seeing her draw her blade and take her combat stance, Leicia's guards protested.

"Leicia-sama! Please, leave this to us! We will-" Leicia frowned and her expression turned into that of a mother scolding her children.

"You are not strong enough to deal with them. Against them, you'll only be sacrificing yourself in vain. If you wish to protect me, then retreat quickly so that I may do so as well." She commanded. The guards immediately closed their mouths and nodded with bitter disappointment. They stood still for a few moments, before one of them saluted.

"Please stay safe, Leicia-sama!" Leicia smiled and nodded. He turned around and ran towards the river shore. The others saw his gesture and steeled themselves. They saluted and chased after their companion.

"Ready Leicia-sama? This won't be an easy fight." Hayami asked. She did so while dispensing another arrow and placing it against the bow in preparation to fire. Leicia smiled confidently.

"Yes. But make no mistake. I've experienced my fair share of desperate fights in this lifetime." Hayami giggled.

"Five minutes. We only need to stall for five minutes and retreat to the river. I hope you wouldn't mind doing a bit of swimming if worse comes to worse." Leicia nodded.

"Of course not, taking a dip in this season is a wonderful idea." Hayami nodded once and closed her right eye. She nocked the arrow, pulling the string all the way back to her ears.

"I'll leave the swordsman to you, is that alright?"

"Gladly."

The first shot was fired. An arrow that shattered the sound barrier and left a shimmering yellow trail in its wake. At that speed, one hundred meters was crossed in a blink of an eye, yet it missed its mark by a short margin. Poney tilted her head and heard the arrow audibly shoot past her ears. It was a spine chilling feeling.

To Poney, one hundred meters was also nothing but a hop, skip and jump away. She achieved her Shingu and felt the wonderful rush of energy that entered her legs. The soil sunk beneath her feet and she erupted in a burst of speed, sending the earth flying behind her.

Hayami raised her bow with another arrow nocked, but then lowered it again. Poney raised tilted her head in confusion, but closed the distance anyways. Her first attack was aimed to take off Hayami's head, a kick that would've ripped her skull off and send it flying.

Hayami ducked down low and raised her bow to block the axe kick from the same leg. The ground beneath her sank in, absorbing some of the impacts. Poney's eyes widened, unexpected to find someone who could actually block one of her enhanced kicks. Hayami narrowed her eyes and pulled back the string of her bow, sending the nocked arrow flying at Poney's face from what was basically point blank range. The green coated arrow flew by Poney's cheek as she contorted her body to bend backward, putting her incredible flexibility to its full use.

Quick as lightning, Poney pulled back her feet and kicked outwards, striking Hayami's bow and sending her skidding backward, destroying the grass and plants beneath her feet and carving a scar into the land.

Hayami came to a stop and straightened herself back up. Her arms felt a bit numb, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Poney, on the other hand, felt confident that she had the upper hand. Against a bow user, victory in close quarters was like stealing candy from a child. That was until she felt something drop from her chin. She reached up and wiped the liquid off her cheek and her eyes widened. When did she get this wound?

That last arrow should've missed.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously. Hayami smiled lightly.

"Oh, that? That was just a little greeting." Hayami nocked another arrow. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her smile faded. The temperature of her gaze plummeted and her pupils turned an ice-cold shade of blue. "This next one will go straight through your skull." The arrow was shot. Poney narrowed her eyes and tracked the arrow, trying to pick out what was special about it, and proceeded to walk straight into Hayami's trap.

As the arrow neared Poney, she tilted her head, while scrutinizing the arrow. Suddenly, her vision was blinded by a canvas of pure white. Light so bright that it felt like it was burning her retinas shone from the arrow. She bit back a scream and immediately closed her eyes and jumped backwards but was completely defenseless against the arrows that approached her.

If it weren't for Najasho assistance, she would've suffered at least a near-fatal injury.

"Smallfry, stop letting your guard down." Poney rubbed the pain out of her eyes while complaining.

"Stop calling me smallfry! And where were you when I was fighting?" Najasho scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Leicia.

"Hmph. This woman is no slouch." Leicia smiled happily.

"Why thank you. You are rather impressive yourself. There aren't many swordsman's in my country that can match you in speed or technique." Najasho frowned and disappeared, instantly appearing beside Leicia. Without missing a beat, she spun her body sideways and smoothly parried the brutal swing from Najasho's broadsword. A complete transfer of momentum that Najasho was unable to stop. Leicia took a step forward, sliding her sword up Najasho's blade and aimed to injure his sword hand.

That was until she hopped to the side to avoid a punch from the young man. She took a few hops backwards and steadied herself, returning to her opening stance with her right hand holding the hilt of her blade by her face and her other arm guarding her midsection.

"That's right. I had forgotten that the western style prefers to add variety to their attacks. Had I not practiced with a strong partner, I probably wouldn't have been able to react." She commented. Najasho's frown deepened. A powerful opponent, able to match this woman, that came from the Empire. There was only a handful that could meet that requirement and none of them were smallfry.

Whoever they were, they might just be the trump card of this nation. He tilted his head back to dodge an arrow that flew by and immediately hopped away from that spot when he sensed danger from above. An arrow fell from the sky, lodging itself straight into the soil.

"Oi, smallfry, have your eyes recovered yet? Deal with the archer." Poney squinted her eyes over and over again, trying to regain the lost focus. She could only see blurs and shapes, but she didn't want to hear it from Najasho anymore.

"Yeah of course. I'll take care of her. Now hurry up! AND STOP CALLING ME SMALLFRY!" Najasho returned his attention to Leicia.

"What is your name?" Leicia tilted her head.

"Well, isn't it courtesy to state your own name first?" Najasho paused for a moment.

"Najasho. Temporary commander of the Imperial Army." Leicia's eyes widened and her aura changed from a calm and graceful one to one of complete solemnity.

"I am the current ruler of Archana. Leicia. Leader of the barbarous invaders. Why have you come to our land?" She inquired. Najasho had very few moments in his life that gave him a shock, and this was one of them. The enemy leader whom they had pursued and aimed for years now was right before his eyes.

"Hmph. Orders are orders. I do not need more reason than that." Najasho brought his shingu - Water-Dragon sword up to his chest, holding it with both hands.

"Princess of Archana. Your head will fall here." The hair on Najasho's head grew until it reached down to his shoulder blades. His hair color changed from white to the lightest shade of blue. Leicia instantly noticed the changes and steeled herself.

He disappeared from her vision and she felt a presence appear in her blind spot right behind her. She spun around and lifted her sword but only felt a crushing weight that blew all sensation out of her body. Her sword, the legendary blade forged from the bones of a dragonic deity, creaked under the blow. She winced at the impact and felt all control over her body lost as she shot backwards in the air. She somehow managed to retain consciousness but slid unceremoniously across the ground, tumbling and rolling. She flipped back onto her knees nearly ten meters away from her original position.

"Kuh." Leicia grunted with a pained expression. She stabbed the sword into the ground to stable herself and pushed herself back onto her feet. She glanced around, unable to catch even a glimpse of her enemy. She focused her attention on her blind spots when Najasho suddenly appeared right before her eyes, mid-motion towards her neck.

Her life flashed before her eyes but an arrow intercepted Najasho's swing, aiming at his sword hand. He turned and caught the arrow with his free hand, snapping it under his grip. He eyed the perpetrator and watched as Poney landed a kick in Hayami's torso, sending her flying towards the river shore. When he turned his attention back to Leicia, she was already several steps away and at the ready again.

Leicia took a deep breathe, suppressing the adrenaline that was rushing through her body and clouding her mind. She must remain calm if she didn't want to die. The enemy was strong, but there must be a weakness somewhere. As her breath left her, she felt something off. It was like a sense of deja vu, not in the sense that she was remembering this scene from somewhere, but just the unexplainable feeling of familiarity.

Her gaze wandered down to her sword that seemed like it was waiting for something, like a leopard hiding behind foliage, staring at its prey. Her eyes widened slightly as a possibility crossed her mind.

"That sword. It's the rumored Water-dragon sword is it not?" She asked calmly. Najasho faltered for a moment. That was a piece of knowledge the princess of a foreign country should not have known. In fact, even in the Empire, only a handful of people knew about the names and abilities of the Shingus.

There was only one explanation. A traitor, and a very important figure at that.

Leicia took his silence as confirmation and smiled slightly. Her sword was in fact anticipating. Silently eyeing its prey.

And the prey this time was a dragon.

Najasho noticed that Leticia's lips were moving slightly and had a bad feeling. He pushed the thought of traitors among them out of mind for now and quickly closed the distance between them, opting to forgo a feint and attack from the front. He swung his sword, confident that her blood will spill without resistance. To his astonishment, her sword flew up to meet him and in a fluent motion with minimal energy, tipped the end of his blade to the side.

He lost any and all control of his sword. The tip of his blade stabbed into the ground. At the same time, Leicia's sacred sword split open his shoulder. He grunted and gave up his sword, leaving it stabbed in the ground, opting to open some distance between them. As he landed several meters away, the hair on his head shortened to its original length and a heavy wave of fatigue struck him like a two-ton weight on both his shoulders.

Leicia didn't wait for him to recover. She attempted to end it all but was stopped when Poney intercepted her, covering for the weakened Najasho. She heard his grunt from nearly a hundred meters away and immediately disengaged from her fight with Hayami, which had tipped in her favor when Hayami moved to save Leicia. She stood protectively over the fallen Najasho who had one bloody hand over his bleeding shoulder.

Leicia frowned, debating on her next move when a streak flew into the sky and erupted in a bright, brilliant green sphere of light. That was the signal that the last of the soldiers have boarded their ships and had left the shore Leicia sheathed her sword, taking one last glance at the two before rushing towards the river.

There, Hayami was waiting for her. Hayami rushed up to her and looked her over from head to toe.

"Leicia-sama, are you okay?!" Leicia smiled at the panicking Hayami, not used to seeing her in this state of mind. She nodded and gently patted Hayami's head.

"Of course. Just a bit bruised here and there. Thank you for saving me." Hayami shook her head, calming down once she confirmed that Leicia wasn't badly wounded.

"Don't mention it. There is no time to waste. We must cross the river before the Imperial army reaches here." Hayami said urgently. Leicia nodded, she glanced back.

"Sadly, we were not able to finish off the enemy commander." Hayami had already turned around and was working on freeing their boat from the shore.

"Don't worry about it. There are many more opportunities ahead. We have accomplished our objective, so asking for anymore is just petty greed." She commented offhandedly. The rope tying the boat to a stake in the shore came loose and the small boat began drifting away. "Get on, we're getting out of here." Leicia nodded and hopped onto the ship, the boat tipped and rocked, but she quickly stabilized it and beckoned for Hayami, who followed right behind.

As they rowed away, they turned around and saw the enemy army crowding at the shore. They heard the enemy leaders shouting commands to the soldiers. Soon, a dense rain of arrows shot up from the shore and landed on and near their position.

"Keep rowing." Leicia said. She drew her sword and began deflecting the arrows that were on course towards Hayami and herself. Once they left the range of the enemy arrows, Hayami released a sigh. Leicia sat back down, feeling a hint of fatigue.

"Will this be enough?" She asked Hayami. Hayami nodded.

"Yeah. Shishou should be well on his way to the port under the guise of escorts. Now that the Imperial army has gained control of this southern area, they would undoubtedly shift their main area of occupation southeastward and begin investigating the lakes down south for whatever they thought we were trying to protect." Hayami said between grunts as she rowed their arrow-riddled boat across towards the other side.

"As long as Shishou follows the route I planned out, wrapping around north back to the city, he should be able to come back unscathed. Even if the enemy does become suspicious and send groups to patrol the area, a regular group of soldiers isn't going to be a match for him." Leicia smiled happily. Hayami noticed that and tilted her head.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

"No. It's just that when you begin speaking strategies, you come to resemble Morgan. If only she was as mature and responsible as you are, I could've avoided so many trials during my youth." Hayami giggled and stopped rowing. She leaned over the boat and stuck her hand into the water. The refreshing chill of clean, clear river water caused her entire body to relax. She felt an urge to dive in for a swim, but knew that was a terrible idea.

"Leicia-sama, I want to go swimming once this is all over."

"Very well. Once we return peace to this land, I'll arrange the best swimming location for you." Hayami smiled at the wonderful thought and began rowing again.

* * *

The port town Valverde is located at the mouth of the Hysen Bay. The bay was the main passage connecting Archana to the ocean and the world in the west. The bay itself was extremely large. Standing at the main port, one could barely make out the shore spanning towards the horizon on both sides. The ocean glittered under the sunlight, a deep, beautiful navy blue.

The ocean breeze was refreshing, but one could easily taste the salt in the air. Ships, large and small, drifted with the waves, bobbing up and down just off the coast. The coastal city was large. Most of the buildings were two stories, many were inns and the majority of others were restaurants or fishmongers. Most of the residents lived in their shops, either in the back or on the second floor.

It was a tight but lively city. At least, it used to be.

As the first area, the Imperial army occupied, it was also the first town that was evacuated. In fact, when the Empire's army first arrived, the city was literally a ghost town. The sight of such a large city completely empty, devoid of life was spine chilling for many soldiers as they hopped off their ships.

Even now, over seventy percent of the city was unoccupied. The imperial soldiers that stayed behind settled in a small area right near the port. They were in charge of receiving and distributing supplies sent by the Empire. All in all, there were around five hundred men in the area.

During the periods of time when there weren't any supplies to be distributed, the life in this port town was truly mundane. Most of the soldiers were laying around, rolling in their beds and counting their ceiling tiles to confirm for the thirtieth time that there were in fact 254 and three fourth tiles. Others were playing card games, inventing new cards games, or just making cards. The guarding the gate was probably the most exciting occupation in the city, and so many fought over the opportunity to rest their eyes from the endless ocean, opting to stare at the endless grassland instead.

And so, when shadows appeared from beyond the horizon, the guards immediately entered a state of high tension. They stood up, back straight, facing forward with serious expressions that felt so forced it was humorous. When the figures in the distance finally reached the gates, the guards crossed their spears and stopped them.

"Halt! State your name and purpose." Arthur took one glance at the fellows and instantly knew they were bored out of their minds. The amount of enthusiasm they put into their statement was way too much for a person in his normal state of mind. But he played along anyway.

"I am Lieutenant Vincent, second in command to General Alexander. By orders of our Commander Najasho, we are here to escort the incoming shipment to the front lines. Call out your General. Commander Najasho had sent a letter informing him of our purpose." He stated with a deeper voice than usual while emanating a dominating presence from his entire body. The soldiers shivered at the presence of the man, already convinced that he was an envoy from the Commander.

"Yes, sir! Right away!" One of them saluted and rushed into the city. The other went back to his guarding duty, his back extra straight and his facade especially stoic. Arthur forced down the amusement he felt bubbling inside his chest. He had to keep up appearances.

Around ten minutes later, the guard came back with a short, stout man in his early forties. His appearance was… unique. His balding head shone like a mirror under the sun, with only a tuft of hair right above his left ear. He had a magnificent mustache, curled like fishhooks downwards pointing towards his mouth. His eyes were small and his nose large.

"Lieutenant Vincent! I welcome you to this humble port town. I am the one overlooking the area, Captain Monopoly." He began with a large, obviously forced smile. This man was probably bitter about being stuck in a humid town for nearly three or so years now. Arthur felt obvious enmity from the man, but dealing with someone of his mentality was simple.

"Save the pleasantries. I trust you have received Commander Najasho orders." He stated with haughtiness. Monopoly's eye twitched at being looked down upon and his cramped smile somehow became even more cramped.

"Yes. Yes of course. I have received that letter. But I was informed that a group of thirty men were due to arrive in my town a few days ago, but not only are you late, but you also seem to be a few men short. Do you have a good explanation?" Monopoly asked with obvious menace. Arthur frowned and hopped off his horse and approached Monopoly. He said to him in a low whisper.

"We were ambushed on our way here. And not just once or twice. We stopped in a nearby town to warn Commander Najasho that enemy troops had already wrapped around them and requested reinforcements, but I'm afraid they won't be able to arrive for several days. Until then, I will be depending on you and your men for assistance." Arthur explained in a low tone. Monopoly opened his mouth to speak, probably to mock Arthur, but Arthur continued without waiting.

"I heard that this time, the shipment is extremely important. Absolutely crucial for our army to take down the enemy capital. If this shipment is successfully delivered, I promise that I will tell Commander Najasho of your loyal deeds. Surely you will be rewarded, say, reallocated from this mundane port town." He whispered. His words were like sweet honey, and Monopoly pounced on it like a thirsting bear. His eyes widened and a large smile instantly appeared on his lips.

"Why of course! We will gladly assist with all we have. I will have men deliver another request for reinforcements immed-" Arthur raised a hand and cut him off.

"No need. Commander Najasho is not one to tolerate repeated requests. It only serves to irritate him, and let me tell you, you don't want to irritate him." Monopoly nodded carefully.

"Of course. Of course. Right. Follow me. We will settle you in the town immediately."

Captain Monopoly lead Arthur and his group across the vacant town towards the port. He found the highest class in in the area and settled Arthur's group into the place, assigning several men to take care of them. Upon arrival, Arthur requested that Monopoly immediately prepare a medium sized ship for departure. When he was questioned why, he responded simply.

"We already know that enemy assassins are in the area. We cannot afford the one in a million chance that they head out to see to ambush the shipment before it lands. From today on, my men and I will set sail from dawn to twilight and meet the shipment out at sea when it comes." Monopoly nodded obediently at the logic.

"I will prepare my best cre-"

"No need. My men are well trained as sailors on top of being proficient soldiers. They are the elite of the elite, chosen personally by the Commander. Or do you doubt the Commander's eye for men?" Monopoly immediately shook his head in denial and backed off the topic.

Arthur wasn't lying when he said his men knew how to sail. There were three people within the group that were taught the art of navigating the sea and were specially chosen to participate in this mission for that ability.

Over the next two days, Arthur woke his crew at daybreak and set out to sea, drifting around enroute until the sun was at the base of the horizon before heading back to port. To the Imperial soldiers, it seemed like stupid diligence, to Monopoly, it seemed like impressive fortitude.

But it was a necessary measure. Diligence was always rewarded.

At the twilight of the third day, just as Arthur was about to declare his order to return to the port, one of his men spotted small specks appearing from the horizon, smack in the center of the disappearing sun. They were around 15 miles west of the port, directly south of the Ereshkigal islands. Minutes later, masts appeared above the specks and Arthur confirmed that it was their target.

The sun was no longer visible when boats reached Arthur's medium-sized ship. Basking under the afterglow of the sunset, the flagship pulled up next to Arthur's ship and dropped its anchors.

"State your name!" A voice said from above. Arthur looked up at the flagship that stood around five meters or so higher than their ship. The flagship was also around fifteen meters longer in length.

"My name is Vincent! Lieutenant under General Alexander! By the orders of our Commander Najasho, I am here to redirect this shipment towards a new strategic location! I request an audience with your Captain!" Arthur lied through his teeth. The spotter from above took a good look at him, his gaze filled with suspicion.

"Do not move from your position!" He yelled down before disappearing into the ship. Around five minutes later, a long rope ladder was thrown down from the starboard and landed onto the deck of Arthur's ship.

"Lieutenant Vincent! Climb up here by yourself! Leave all weapons on your ship or else you will be treated as a hostile!" Arthur immediately complied, stripping off his sword and armor before climbing up the ladder. He hopped onto the supply ship with a smooth, professional motion as a demonstration of his strength.

He was immediately pounced by several men who began patting down his body, checking for anything remotely resembling a weapon. After confirming that there wasn't anything on his body, he was brought before the captain of the ship who stood at the top of the quarterdeck, overlooking the ordeal.

The captain of the ship was a man in his late forties. He had a scruffy beard that was brown but in the middle of its transition to grey. His hair was short, grey above his ears and nowhere else on his head. His gaze was obviously suspicious. As he spoke to Arthur, he was constantly assessing any possibility of being lied to. Arthur could immediately tell he was not dealing with a gullible man.

"Lieutenant Vincent was it? Do you have proof of your identity and your claims?" Arthur nodded and grasped the cuff of his jacket, carefully pulling it back to reveal the inside of the jacket without provoking caution from the jumpy crewmen. On the inside of his jacket was a pocket holding a single letter. He carefully retrieved the letter and presented it to the Captain.

The captain opened it and skimmed it.

"Mm. This is certainly the seal of Commander Najasho. In this letter, it mentions that you and thirty men are supposed to escort our shipment to our destination, but I was informed that only ten of your men was spotted on your deck." He inquired with suspicion.

"General Alexander only informed me that Commander Najasho suspected that there may be enemies attempting to sabotage this shipment. It turned out that the Commander was right on with his predictions. On our way here, we were ambushed multiple times. We managed to kill off all assassins that attacked, but suffered twenty casualties." Arthur reported with a realistic hint of anger and sadness. The captain narrowed his eyes, assessing Arthur's sincerity. Under that gaze, even professional spies would undoubtedly begin feeling nervous. With nervousness comes holes in his or her facade, a fatal blow to any cover. Arthur knew that too well. He would not make that mistake. After a minute, the captain nodded.

"Very well, I shall believe your story. There must be a reason why you have waited all the way out here for us." Arthur suppressed a smirk and nodded with an extremely serious and cautious expression.

"Commander Najasho himself handed us an order just before we departed. You are to change course to the North. Fifteen miles away, there is a small peninsula that is connected to the mainland. A small army is waiting for us Northwest of the enemy capital. Commander Najasho will draw the attention of the enemy and keep it in the south and we will attack the enemy capital with this shipment." The captain frowned and habitually stroked his beard. He then raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"This shipment? We aren't carrying anything special, only foods and medical supplies." Arthur's eyes widened outwardly, but inwardly, he scoffed. The captain was rather clever, lying about the contents of the cargo to test him. If Arthur knew anything about the trebuchets, he would naturally react differently.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "We've been continuously attacking the enemy capital for a year now but have been unable to breach their wall! When commander Najasho sent me to escort this shipment to a smaller army before leading an assault on the capital, I thought for sure there was something here that would help us with it!" He exclaimed. He looked so distressed and confused that the captain was a bit taken aback.

"Did you not know what our cargo was?" The captain asked. Arthur shook his head before sighing.

"No matter… My orders were to direct you North to the peninsula. I was originally supposed to lead you there, but since I suspect that our movements were being watched by enemy assassins, I believe that I best return to the port so that they wouldn't become suspicious. As for what we'll do when we meet up with the army… sigh… I'll just have to do what I can." Arthur said dejectedly. With that, he saluted and walked towards the starboard, climbed down the rope ladder, and disappeared into his own ship.

After he was out of earshot, a crew member approached the captain and whispered.

"Sir, should we follow his orders?" The captain stared at the letter in his hands for a moment before responding.

"Yes. In this letter, it explicitly said that the escorts were not informed of the contents of our ships. This letter shows no signs of being opened beforehand. The enemy wouldn't foolishly attack a random shipment. Therefore, we can deduce that they would've known that we were delivering siege weaponry. Since that man did not know, he was genuine. Immediately send signals to the other ships. We are changing course and heading North on the double. I want us on land before it becomes pitch black outside." He ordered.

Arthur watched from his ship which was slowly drifting towards the port as the shipment of Trebuchets changed their direction and began heading immediately North. He shook his head, unable to believe how smoothly it all went.

"What a fearsome child…" He mumbled. He turned to his crew. "Full speed ahead! Once we get back to the port town, pack your items immediately. We will head home after one last voyage tomorrow!"

* * *

The ten ships headed north at a whopping ten knots per hour. An hour and a half later, under dark navy sky dimly lit by the rising moon, the captain spotted land. He ordered the ships to maintain speed and prepare for docking.

But in the dark of the night, the land approached like a silent killer, hidden by the waves and the shadows. Without a warning, the flagship was struck by tremors that threw the crew onto their backs and sides. Shouts of panic and confusion filled the air. Soon, ear rupturing sounds of wood scraping against rocks and the cracking and snapping of wood joined the shouts to really drive in the panic.

The captain angrily shouted at his crew to calm down and assess the situation, but felt the ship tipping unnaturally to the side. His men panicked, thinking that the ship was sinking, and one by one jumped into the sea to save themselves.

Several died as their necks snapped on the stones that laid inches beneath the black waves, others broke their legs and arms, and others found themselves with head-splitting concussions.

The ships tipped to the side but did not fall over. The captain quickly realized their situation.

Their ships were beached. He ordered the remaining men, which amounted to less than five, to quickly grab the ladders and climb down to assess the situation.

The remaining crew climbed down and collected those who survived their fall from ten meters high. Of the 100 crew members spread across the ten ships, only 32 were uninjured. Of the remaining 68, 16 were dead, and the others were crippled.

The captain gathered the uninjured men and attempted to push the flagship back out to sea, but found it to be impossible. The land beneath their feet was loose sand, no matter how hard they tried to push, the only found themselves sliding back. The ships that crashed into the beach at 10 knots were almost completely on land. Soon, they gave up.

They decided that leaving by boat was synonymous to impossible and decided to rest until morning and then heading east to meet up with the army. They would leave the trebuchets here and come back later with more men to retrieve them.

When morning came, they realized just how naive they were.

This wasn't it a peninsula, but an island. Not only that, but a deserted island with little to no proper soil. It was more or less a huge rock. There were a few trees growing haphazardly, but no signs of wildlife nor any edible berries or vegetation. As they looked out from the shore of the island, they saw multiple other land formation, each around five hundred meters away.

The captain immediately sent their best swimmers to scout out the land and report back before twilight. He had the remaining men gather any and all supplies from the ships.

Counting it all, it was only enough to last them for another three days. Two weeks if they ate sparingly. Maybe a month if they abandoned the injured.

They passed out the rations and tried one more time to push the ships out to sea, but once again, they realized that it was impossible.

A few hours after noon, a ship appeared from the edge of the horizon. The stranded group cheered, recognizing the Imperial Flag that waved proudly above the ship. They shouted and waved, hoping to catch the ships attention, and surely enough, the ship drew near.

Flaming arrows, a few at a time, drew red arcs through the sky, mercilessly setting their ships and hopes on fire. The ships would burn until the dawn of the next morning and the ashes disappeared into the sea.

Twilight came and none of the soldiers he sent came back. The captain despaired.

A week went by. The captain ordered for small rafts to be crafted from the scraps they salvaged from the parts of the ship that had failed to burn so that they may try and escape. They waited for the day when the wind would be in their favor and carry them East.

Two weeks went by. Finally, the wind blew east and everyone boarded their raft and began sailing east. But for some reason, they weren't going anywhere. The wind was certainly moving them, but the water was moving them back.

The current of around the island flowed towards the islands. It was weak, not enough to move a larger ship, but for small rafts with only half a dozen men aboard, moving only by the power of the wind, the current was equivalent to an insurmountable wall.

Three weeks went by. The crew decided that the sick and injured were worth feeding. A huge brawl broke out between the injured and the healthy. The healthy won, but not before being injured.

Four weeks went by. The crew has reached the limit of their starvation. The captain fears that they may begin attacking each other. That night, he died when three of his subordinates attacked him in his sleep.

The rest of the story was lost to history.

* * *

Inside the meeting tent of the relocated main camp of the Imperial army, not a single person dared to open their mouths. The base, which used to be directly west of the Archanean capital, was shifted south to better cover the new territory they have captured after the Archanean army retreated across the river.

Though it should've been a huge victory for the Imperial army, not a single leader inside the meeting tent felt that they were victorious. The reason being the shipment of siege weapons that should've arrived a week wasn't here yet. Several letters have been sent to the port town to confirm the situation, but each time the same response returned.

 _The thirty men that have been sent as escorts are still waiting in the city. The shipment has not arrived._

Najasho accepted this report at first, but after the third day, he started having doubts. He immediately sent out a large group of one hundred men to investigate.

As a result…

Captain Monopoly knelt right by the entrance flaps of the tent, drenched from head to toe in his own sweat. His eyes were wide open, staring right at the withering grass beneath him. His body shook in periodic tremors and his heartbeat was dimly audible to the others in the tent. None felt sympathy for him.

"Why don't you say that again?" Najasho asked with eyes that seem like they were looking at a pile of dog turd. His voice dripped with malice. A calm, deadly malice.

"W-w-we received a group of ten soldiers you sent l-led by Lieutenant Vincent. H-he claimed to be escorts for the incoming shipment so we showed them hospitality. They went out to sea every morning and came back at night. B-but a week ago, he and his group disappeared. We sent people to find them, but they were no longer in the city nor anywhere near it. It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything!" He pleaded in a voice bordering hysteria. Najasho eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And so you sent me false reports." A wave of killing intent washed over Monopoly like an arctic title wave. It was cold. So very cold. His body shivered and his teeth chattered.

"I-I-i-I-I…" He stuttered desperately to excuse himself, but he couldn't even think straight under the pressure, much less think of an excuse.

"Get rid of him." Najasho said leaving no room for debate. Immediately responding to his commander, the tent flaps were thrown open and two fully armed soldiers walked in and dragged Monopoly out. No one ever saw him again.

Green slammed his fist onto the surface of the table and clenched his teeth.

"They got us." He stated bitterly. Poney was very lost. She had no clue what was going on.

"They got us? How?" She asked.

"They must've known we'd send escorts and ambushed them on their way there. Then, under the guise of escorts, they intercepted the shipment and escaped." Green said while holding his head. He then glanced at Najasho. "The army they sent south was to divert our attention. They made us think we covered our bases, but took advantage of our measures to complete their objective." Green closed his eyes and felt a chill go down his spine.

He felt as if a pair of eyes were peering right into his mind, reading his thoughts like an open book. Using his own logic against him, the enemy defeated them on every front. To think they'd send their Princess, the ruler of their country, out onto the battlefield as a diversion. Is the enemy tactician even human?

"Immediately request another shipment of trebuchets to be prepared. Their tricks worked once, but it won't work a second time. They only delayed the inevitable." Najasho commanded. General Alexander stood up immediately and saluted, wanting to leave the tent as quickly as possible. The men he sent were his elites and they failed miserably, he had to get out before the blame falls on him. He rushed out of the tent and went to send the message.

"Should we try and intercept the enemy before they return to their capital?" A general suggested. Najasho scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"They're long gone. Shut up and sit back down"

* * *

Hayami was busy in her tent filling out paperwork. Her pen scribbled across pages upon pages, filling in numbers and signing budgets. As soon as one was done, she threw it into a box that was right beside her desk and began working on a different sheet. She took a sip of her tea and looked up at the ceiling, resting her eyes for a moment without stopping her pen.

"Refill please." She asked politely.

"Sure." Morgan responded. She pushed herself up from her sitting posture and set down the book she was reading in the corner of the tent before making her way to the tea pot near the map table. She grabbed Hayami's cup and filled it before setting it on her desk again.

"Thank you."

A soldier walked in quietly, picked up the filled box, and backed out with a quick salute. Hayami's hand stopped at the new page. She leaned back and picked the sheet up, reading it quickly and quietly. With a nod after she was done, she signed it and chucked it into a new box Morgan had prepared.

Just as Morgan was about to go back into her corner, the tent flaps opened again and in walked Arthur. Hayami, who didn't even bother looking up when the soldier entered the tent, raised her head when she sensed Arthur's presence.

"Shishou! Welcome back! Thanks for the hard work!" Hayami exclaimed happily without stopping her hand from scribbling her signature. She threw the page into the box and leaned forward.

"You're saying that like you know I was successful. I can fail too you know?" Arthur said with a smile. Hayami giggled and shook her head.

"A task as simple as identity theft and sabotage is at most a walk in the park for you isn't it?"

"Those expectations are heavy. It would've been much more difficult if not for your intricate plans."

"Ah, so I take it the mission was successful?" Morgan confirmed. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah. The enemy crashed right into the shore in the dead of night and was stranded. The next day, we burned their ships down. They won't be receiving this shipment. But I doubt they'll just give up." Arthur reported quickly.

"You're right. The enemy won't hesitate to request a second shipment, and this time, intercepting it will be much more difficult. We have to either end the war by then or retake the port. Neither of which are probable in our current situation." Morgan said.

Hayami clasped her hands together and rested her mouth against it. Her teachers were correct. This mission was only a temporary countermeasure. The next one won't be easy to avoid, and the one after that will be even more difficult. At present, Archana can only hold the Empire in a stalemate.

To be honest, she's been racking her brain for months on end, trying to find a path victory. But once they leave the walls, they enter a situation where their troops are at a deficit in both quantity and quality. The battlefield would be on the grasslands where numbers equal victory.

At this rate. They'll last another year at the longest. If she can't find a way out then it'll be her lost.

 _She_ can't let that happen. _She_ must find a way.

Arthur watched Hayami enter the trance that signaled an internal struggle. It was a bad habit of hers that she developed in recent years. Though it didn't appear often, it only appeared when she was at her wit's end. He stepped around the desk and rested a palm on her right shoulder.

Hayami snapped out of her trance and tilted her head to look upwards at Arthur.

"Hayami. Don't try to bear the burden of victory and loss on your own. As the tactician, you are responsible for the army's actions and consequences. But you have to understand that you do not have to shoulder that alone." Arthur said. Hayami stared dumbly at him. Morgan also stood up and ran over to her desk, slamming her palms onto it, knocking over the large piles of paperwork.

"That's right! I haven't retired yet so how about relying on me?! I've been sitting here this whole time waiting for you to consult me but you just stayed silent!" She exclaimed amidst the storm of falling papers and spilled ink. Arthur chuckled at the childish behavior of his fellow teacher.

"Her Majesty the princess, Morgan, Mark, me and even Aaron. You can rely on all of us. If you have trouble coming up with ideas, we can help you. You are the army's leader, but not the army's everything. Understand?" He asked. Hayami turned her eyes to the pouting Morgan and smiled lightly. What a stubborn idiot she was.

"Morgan-sensei, you made a mess again." Morgan froze and a sheepish smile appeared on her face. She began diligently picking up the scattered sheets from off the floor.

"Thank you Shishou." Hayami said quietly. Arthur smirked.

"There are also two others you can turn to for help. As long as you ask, they'll definitely come." Hayami's eyes widened as images of her two close companions floated to the surface of her consciousness.

"But…" How could she do that? They each had their own parts to play. How could she pull them away to clean up after her? Arthur knew she would hesitate, but he only said two words.

"Trust them." Hayami saw a vision. An image created inside her mind that looked vividly real. Inside the whiteness of her mind, they turned to her. Yoshiro gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Tatsumi smirked and looked at her with expectations. She stared at them with surprise, but slowly smiled.

"Alright." Hayami reached for her pen and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. She slowly and neatly wrote a short message and isolated it from the blank areas by ripping it off. Shishou saw what she wrote and smiled warmly.

She stared for a moment at the message she wrote. She still felt hesitant, but knew that this was the right thing to do. She stepped out of her tent and brought her hand to her mouth. A loud, screeching whistle rang through the air. Moments later, a shadow descended down and landed on her outstretched arm. The bird-like danger beast pecked at its own feathers as Hayami opened up the small capsule attached to its leg and inserted the rolled up message.

She brushed the creature a few times gently and whispered a name before pushing it up into the air. As it disappeared off into the horizon, she whispered.

"It seems we'll see each other earlier than expected. Sorry, my friends."

The war in the East was approaching its end.


	19. Chapter 19 - Invasion

**Chapter 19 - Invasion**

* * *

The air was humid. So humid that Ieyasu wondered if he could drink the water out of the air. The muddy soil sank under the weight of the horses and armored infantry. The troops at the front of the marching army had to be careful not to slip on the grass, droplets of rain still fresh on the blades of the greenery. The troops at the back struggled to tread over the loose soil. Ieyasu and Sayo were amongst the privileged who were leading the march steadily on top of their steeds. As they had to pass through a large forest, they didn't have a large cavalry force, only one hundred or so amongst the army of five thousand.

"Sayo. Do you think we have any chance of winning?" Ieyasu asked with a hint of resignation. Just from a glance, anyone that knew him would be able to tell that Ieyasu was lacking his usual energy. The reason was probably the task that was handed to him. Sayo frowned.

"From what we were told, just the forward detachment has the same number of troops as us, nearly five thousand men. We should expect the main army to have twenty thousand or more. Honestly, without a strong plan of attack, our chances are slim." She responded honestly. But then she smiled gently. "Luckily, we aren't seeking victory. We just have to stall them near the border until reinforcements arrive."

Ieyasu felt himself calm down from seeing Sayo's gentle smile, but it didn't cure the anxiety inside his heart.

"But we don't know when reinforcements will arrive…" He mumbled quietly. Despite being only a few meters away, Sayo barely caught that. She pulled her horse closer to his and reached out to pat his back.

"Come on now. Would General Ogre be dejected just from a little danger?" She asked. Ieyasu immediately shook his head.

"No." Sayo didn't try to follow up. She just turned her gaze back towards the distance. Ieyasu, on the other hand, encouraged himself. He was the one who inherited Ogre's responsibilities and promised to continue his legacy. He wouldn't trip here, and even if he did, he must stand back up.

The march continued until twilight, or at least, what was probably twilight beyond the barrier of grey clouds. They reached the southern edge of the forest and stopped there to rest. According to their predictions, the forward detachment of the Nostr Ares army would cross the border in little over a week, appearing fifty miles north of the Forest of Ancients. The main army would be only a day or two behind.

At the rate they were marching, Ieyasu's army would have a little under 3 days to prepare the area before the confrontation. If they shifted their position inland a few hundred miles, it would give them an extra day.

It was truly a headache, especially for Sayo who has to come up with a plan as the one most adept at tactics. Even when the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the darkness settled around the camp, Sayo was wide awake, staring at the map laid out before her.

At first, she thought that information on the area and the terrain would provide her some sort of advantage, but a quick look at the maps cause her stomach to drop. To the north of the Forest of Ancients laid a large area of flatlands, an expansive plain without hills nor rivers. Further north, hills start to form and eventually blends into the mountains where her home village laid. She would like to avoid diverting the battle to the mountains in fear that her village would be dragged into the conflict.

The forest provides little advantage for her due to her army size. At the same time, fighting on the flatlands is akin to a battle of numbers that she desperately wanted to avoid.

Without catching a wink of sleep, she thought long and hard throughout the night and the following day as they continued to march. That night and the next, she stayed up, picking out every detail from the maps she had with her.

Ieyasu noticed the deep, dark circles around her eyes on the third day and forced her to sleep.

"While you're asleep, I'll come up with a plan, alright?" Sayo rolled her eyes but nodded, knowing that if she didn't do as she was told he wouldn't stop bothering her.

The march continued and they were approaching the northern edge of the forest. Several days went by and the stress of the situation was beginning to take a visible toll on Sayo. A rare look of exhaustion haunted her throughout the day and Ieyasu couldn't bear seeing that. On the last night before they exited the forest, Ieyasu lost sight of Sayo as he helped the army set up the camp.

Twilight passed and midnight approached. Ieyasu searched through the relatively quiet camp for his companion that he hadn't seen for hours now. He wandered around, eventually ending up outside the camp.

Off in the distance, he noticed the flickering of a fire. He carefully approached and found Sayo sitting by a campfire, alone. She was staring into the fire without blinking and without emotion. It wasn't a calculating stare. There wasn't even a hint of intelligence behind her eyes. It was a blank stare. Ieyasu couldn't grasp the meaning behind her stare but he knew from deep inside, this was a figure he never wanted to see again.

"Sayo?" She twitched and shook her head before turning her head to Ieyasu. Once she realized who it was, she turned back to the fire without responding.

"Sayo. Talk to me."

"If I had something to say, I wouldn't hesitate to speak." She replied in a quiet, tired voice. Ieyasu knew she had been struggling with a plan to defeat the enemy, but it wasn't something he could help her with. If he could, then Sayo wouldn't even have this problem.

"Sorry. If only I knew how to plan strategies." Sayo raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"If that's the case then you wouldn't even need me here." Ieyasu turned sharply to her and grasped her arms. She froze under the contact, taken completely by surprise.

"That's not true! It's the exact opposite." He said strongly. "I depend on you for everything… I need you more than you ever needed me." He said bitterly. His gaze wandered downwards in shame. Sayo's eyes widened at the confession. Her heart rate rapidly sped up and she smiled with a small blush.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be here either." She mumbled too softly for Ieyasu to hear. Ieyasu released Sayo and they both turned to stare at the fire.

"If you want to stop depending on me then start using that brain of yours. Anything is fine, just give me an idea." He slumped in his seat and propped up his elbow on his thigh. With his chin rested on the palm of his hand, he stared into the fire.

Their objective was to stall time. But how much time? If it took two weeks to gather up a sizable force in the capital, it would take another two weeks to bring them to the battlefield. At the very least, they had to be prepared to stall an army triple their size for at least two weeks. If they just went in and fought the enemy head-on, they wouldn't last a week before their numbers were reduced to zero. Hell, it might not even take a day.

"I wish we had more people." Ieyasu grumbled. He knew that his grumbling wasn't helping anyone, but he couldn't help it. Why were they in this situation in the first place? Their army shouldn't be lacking in numbers, they were the Empire for heaven's sake. Where the hell was everyone?

Sayo shook her head after hearing Ieyasu's grumble. Somehow, Ieyasu's grumbling felt refreshing rather than irritating, just like how a child grumbling only makes them seem cute.

"Of course. It's precisely because we don't have the numbers that I am struggling with right now. I wouldn't have any problems if we had… enough… people?" Sayo exasperatedly began, but her speech slowed down as her mind accelerated. Ieyasu, recognizing that her tone meant she just struck an idea, quickly shut his mouth and stopped all movements as to not distract her in any way.

Sayo's mind raced as she reconfirmed her objective. She was ordered to stall the enemy, not defeat them. In fact, in this situation, she should do her best to avoid conflict. What would cause the enemy to both stop their advancement and avoid confrontation?

She bit her lips and opened her eyes. She still lacked information on the enemy. How did they behave? What were they afraid of? What could she show them to make them hesitant to attack? Her annoyed gaze turned to Ieyasu who shivered and shot up, standing at attention with perfect posture.

"Ieyasu, find me the oldest or most knowledgeable man in our army. While you're at it, grab everyone you find who originated from the general area. You've got an hour to bring them to me at the main tent."

"Yes, ma'am!" He yelled and turned 180 before dashing at top speed towards their temporary camp.

In just under 45 minutes, over 30 people stood at attention in front of the main tent near the eastern edge of the temporary camp. At the front stood a veteran soldier in his late fifties. Sayo stepped out of the tent and all the soldiers saluted her. Ieyasu, who was standing to the side, pouted. They were treating her as the leader, even though he's the commander. Even though he was the commander!

Sayo stepped up to the veteran.

"What's your name and rank?" She asked with an air of authority. The soldier saluted and replied quickly.

"Elixan, Captain of the 12th division, ma'am!" The soldier responded in a deep, rough voice. His appearance was rather intimidating. Gray hairs riddled his balding head, his full beard was messy, his eyes were small and he looked very stern. But Sayo did not demonstrate any fear as she nodded.

"Captain Elixan, I require your knowledge. Tell me about Nostr Ares and its people. If you know anything about their history, their behavior, their army hierarchy, their legends and myths, I want to hear it. The same goes for all of you soldiers! If you have anything to pitch in, raise your hand and I will call on you." She said in a loud, clear voice.

Inwardly, she sighed in exhaustion. Pretending to be authoritative is tiring business. It's not even in character for her. She's just been copying General Ogre's behavior minus the crudeness. She glanced at her childhood friend who looked at her admiring and suppressed a smile. Hopefully, he'll learn a thing or two from observing her.

Sayo listened tentatively as Captain Elixan briefed her on the history of Nostr Ares and what he knew of their social structure and social norms. Several soldiers pitched in with legends and myths they knew that likely originated from the western countries.

As the session approached its conclusion, a small smile appeared on Sayo's lips. Ieyasu sighed in relief. Looks like they'll be fine.

* * *

The sun blazed directly overhead, its rays filled with enough heat to fry any poor sod wearing heavy armor. In contrast, the breeze that swept across the grassland was dry and cool. Large flags flapped in the gust, briefly showcasing the large form of a three-tailed preying eagle, before slowly settling back into a scrumped up pile, hanging limply from the metal pole on which it is anchored.

The army, five-thousand strong, that stood beneath the flags was organized as an army should, yet unlike most armies, there lacked an air of discipline. Some were sitting around, others leaned on their axes and sword, scratching their beards or their heads. Others drank from canteens that overflowed with the ambient scent of alcohol.

Another peculiar characteristic of the army was its complete lack of armor. Men and women wore rough uniforms made with fur and leather, giving them a barbaric look. But the uniforms themselves were well crafted and the special leather, created after centuries of refinement, provided just as much protection as common iron.

Several hundreds of horses littered throughout the army, differentiating the leaders from the men. The horses themselves were decorated with different colors, ranging from blue to red. Blue marking the captains of divisions while red marked the commanders of the army.

Only two red marked horses could be spotted, both at the front of the army. On one horse was a young lady in her mid-twenties. Crimson hair flowed down her back, with each gust of wind, they swayed like string. Two braids wrapped around the side of her head, tied in a neat knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were stern and sharp, giving her an air that made it difficult to approach her. Unlike the others in the army, her back was straight and she sat without moving a muscle.

On the other horse sat a man in his early thirties with a scruffy beard and brown hair slicked forwards. He sat with both legs swaying off the horse on one side, leaned forward with his chin rested on one propped up a hand and the other hand scratching his cheek.

"Listen, Thera, if you don't relax at least once in a while you'll start growing wrinkles." The man taunted with an annoying smirk that just begged to be punched, but Thera didn't even twitch. The man sighed and shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.

"Now, now. I'm the commander here, it would do you no good to ignore me like that." Thera turned her sharp gaze to the man.

"Commander Ajax, our scouts have returned." She said stiffly. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, but it was so well hidden that you had to be listening for it to hear it. Ajax, turned his gaze forward and squinted. At the edge of the horizon, there appeared to be a few specks no larger than a mustard seed.

"Your vision is as sharp as your eyes. If only you'd stop looking into the distance and focus on what's happening near you." Ajax said with a mocking laugh. Thera's eyebrow twitched, her emotions exceeding her threshold of control for the first time. Yet she didn't retort back, merely staring at the specks in the distance. After half an hour, the scouts finally reached the two. The group consisting of fifteen men knelt before the horses.

"Hm? I thought I sent twenty of you?" Ajax said after noticing the size of the group that just returned.

"Sir, we've lost five men during the mission." Ajax raised an eyebrow and scratched his beard.

"Oh? Let's hear more." The scouts saluted and the leader began explaining.

Several hours ago, Ajax stopped the army after spotting the silhouette of large encampment appearing above the horizon. Or rather, Thera spotted it first and informed Ajax. Afterward, three groups of twenty scouts were sent to confirm the anomaly and the surrounding area.

The first group returned two hours ago, reporting that a large camp was present directly in their path. The walls were made of wooden stakes, measuring 3 meters three meters tall and seemingly wrapped around the enemy camp. The area covered by the wall suggested the enemy forces were at least fifteen thousand strong. The scouts visually confirmed the presence of enemy patrol and guards, but could not confirm the actual size of the army.

The second group returned half an hour later, reporting that the terrain to the south of the enemy camp gradually melded into the Forest of Ancients, making it a dangerous option as they could easily be pincered between the enemy army and the forest, which may be trapped.

The last group, which just returned, was tasked with scouting out the northern area.

They reported that it was grasslands as far as they could see. They attempted to wrap around the northern side of the enemy camp, only to be met with hidden mines that killed 5 of their men.

Ajax scratched his chin and smirked.

"They really aren't making things easy for us, are they?" He commented with a hint of amusement before turning his attention to the woman beside him. Her eyes were closed, clearly indicating that she was deep in thought. Normal people would wait for her to indicate that she had finished thinking, but Ajax wasn't one of them.

"What are your thoughts?" Ajax asked, completely disregarding her expression. Thera responded immediately without opening her eyes.

"Without visual confirmation of the enemy forces numbers, it would be unwise to attack head-on. We should send a scout team to wrap around south and confirm the actual size of the enemy fort. They could be hiding more than we initially predicted." She said logically. Ajax nodded slowly in an exaggerated motion.

"I see, I see. Spoken like a true coward." He taunted. Thera turned her gaze towards him. Her navy blue iris lacked any hint of emotion or concern.

"Who would lead the charge? You?" For the first time, Ajax's smile disappeared. If there was one thing that hated in the world, it was when his valor was questioned. If she had been anyone else, they'd be sprawled on the ground, beaten black and blue. But he held his fists back and forced a smile onto his face.

This woman alone, he wouldn't dare attack.

"Haha! You're right! I'm brave, but not suicidal." He then turned to the scouting group.

"Send 20 more men south. Confirm the size of the enemy encampment. I want the information by sunset. If their late I'll kick their ass back to the motherland." He commanded. The scouts saluted and sped off to the left-wing of the army.

A tense silence returned as the small group of 20 sped off into the distance, southbound.

A scouting unit consisting of 20 infantry, lightly equipped to maximize speed, detached from the left-wing of the army as the sun began its slow descent from the peak of its course. They headed southeast, approaching the southwestern side of the encampment while maintaining a large enough distance so that enemy spotters wouldn't be able to easily pick them out of the grass fields.

The distance protected them, but also made it difficult to judge the true size of the camp. Their pace slowed as they approached what was approximately the same latitude as the front of the encampment, around 6 miles southbound.

They were warned of the possibility of mines. Their eyes scrutinized the ground as they carefully tread through the field. When a seemingly unnatural mound appeared, they were careful to avoid it. A single eruption would cause their location to be given away and their mission would be a bust.

When they were about half a mile into the minefield, the captain of the unit finally ordered them to pause and evaluate the enemy encampment.

The walls indicated a circular encampment, possibly ovular. The size was consistent with what they initially predicted, placing their numbers at fifteen thousand if filled. They couldn't obtain visual confirmation of the enemy army. What they could see, was the number of guards and spotters littered around the perimeter of the camp. At a glance, the experienced leader estimated them to number to one hundred and fifty men or so.

"With that many guards, I think we can safely assume our initial predictions are correct." He analyzed out loud. After a few more minutes, one of the other soldiers raised his voice.

"Captain, 2 o'clock." He said with a finger pointing at an area almost directly west to the enemy camp. The captain turned his monocular to the indicated area and he frowned. There was another camp far off in the distance. It was difficult to judge just how far or how large the camp was, but it was certainly present. The wooden walls resembled the first camp, simple but effective in blocking visual confirmation of what was inside.

"Tch, they had a second camp? Were the mines an attempt to hide this from us? Did they want us to underestimate their numbers?" Certainly, that was a possibility. In fact, the captain could not come up with a different explanation. He turned around to his unit.

"We're heading back on the double. We need to deliver this information as soon as possible. There's a high likelihood that our initial estimations are insufficient. There could be upwards of ten thousand more enemy units." The men nodded and hastily packed up their equipment. The captain watched with a hint of impatience before movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his gaze and noticed several figures rapidly closing in on their location.

"Enemy spotted, 6 o'clock! Get ready!" He yelled. His men scrambled to unsheathe their sword as the figures descended upon them. There were only five enemies. Four wielded swords while the one that led the group held a pitch-black spear. The captain grimaced at its ominous appearance, feeling shivers travel down his spine.

He watched as one of his men raised his sword to block the black spear, only for the spear to extend and pierce his chest before his sword was in position.

The man spat out blood, but with a defiant roar, threw his sword at the enemy leader. His eyes widened and his head tilted aside just in time for a minor scratch to appear on his neck. Ieyasu held his neck, cold sweat rolling down his back. _That was way too close!_ He screamed internally.

At the same time, another subordinate warned them of a larger force, numbering nearly 50 men, approaching from the North. The captain clicked his tongue and quickly gave an order.

"Prioritize getting the intel back to camp! If you can't run, fight! Die a warrior's death!" His men roared and several men leaped at the enemy. He turned around, along with several others, and began running back in the direction of their army.

Ieyasu grimaced as he ducked under a mad swing before responding with a jab to the assailant's chest. His enemy spat blood at his eyes and swung his sword without regards to his wound. Ieyasu hopped back, leaving his spear in the enemy's chest. Noire stretched out like a string, connecting his arm with his spear and with a quick tug, his spear flung from the enemy's chest and into his hands. His enemy collapsed onto the grass.

At the same time, from both sides, powerful swing chopped at his body. He brought up his spear to block one swing. Noire slithered across his body, forming a protective layer around his arm as he blocked the other. With a battle cry, he flung both weapons into the air and spun in a circle, slashing both soldiers across their abdomen. They staggered back but threw their weapons at Ieyasu, who's eyes widened and he collapsed onto the ground limbo style. The weapons flow across where he was moments ago and stabbed their fellow soldier on the other side. He rolled away to avoid an attack that was aimed at his chest. _These guys are crazy!_ He screams internally.

They ignored their pain and aimed to hurt him even with their dying breath. He couldn't ignore them even after dealing a lethal wound. He didn't relax even when his reinforcements arrived with four times their numbers.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Ieyasu thought as he charged back into battle.

The scouts that ran, including the captain, quickly noticed that neither their allies nor their enemies were pursuing them. Assuming his subordinates were dead, the captain clenched his fists.

"That black spear… what the hell was that!?" He yelled in anger, stomping the ground in a fit. After a few moments, he calmed back down and ordered his men to slow their pace and be wary of mines. One person was assigned to watch their backs, in case more enemies came.

The sky was beginning to lose its vibrant color when they safely returned to the Nostr Ares army. He took his remaining men and knelt before commander Ajax.

"Hmm... it seems you've lost quite a few men." Ajax said after a quick glance at the returning unit.

"We were ambushed by a group of five men, with fifty more on their way. Several men stayed behind to fight while we prioritized delivering the information we gathered." The captain reported. Suddenly, a cold wave washed over them and sweat poured down their backs. The captain gulped and lowered his head instantly.

"You ran from a fight with such an insignificant disadvantage?" Ajax's voice was cold, merciless. The captain could feel a phantom ax resting on his neck.

"S-sir. One of the enemies was carrying a jet black spear. It was capable of extending and even melding into other shapes. Against an enemy carrying an unidentified weapon, I couldn't risk failing my mission." The air of oppression vanished and the captain looked up to see Ajax having an intrigued and amused smile.

"Oh? A mysterious jet black spear?" Ajax asked with no little amount of excitement. The captain nodded.

"To be more precise, I believe it was a coating of some sort." To Ajax's left, Thera frowned and her sharp eyes narrowed. Her grip on the reins of her steed tightened.

"One of the rumored Teigus." She said grimly. Ajax's smile widened.

"My thoughts exactly. What an honor! To think the Empire would grace us with one of its legendary weapons." His smile was that of a battle junky that found its next rival. Thera silently scoffed at Ajax's behavior and turned her attention to the scout.

"What of their numbers?" The captain nodded.

"Yes. We've confirmed the walls to be spanning around the southside. From the number of guards and patrols, I believe there to be at least fifteen thousand enemy troops." The captain reported.

"This is consistent with our initial estimations, but we've also discovered what is potentially a second enemy encampment several miles west, hidden behind this first camp." Ajax scratched his chin with a frown.

"Oh? And what of its size?"

"I suspect there to be an additional five to ten thousand enemies." Ajax bellowed with laughter. His body scrunched up and he slapped his right knee. His horse reacted with a surprised shriek. With a quick tug from its rider, it calmed down. The spontaneous laughter ended just as suddenly as it begun.

"With only five thousand men, it's impossible to win. Even without taking into account the unknown number of Teigu users." He said with a shake of his head.

Yes, they only had five thousand men to work with. The intel provided to Sayo and Ieyasu was mistaken in one thing. The invading force wasn't the full army twenty-five thousand strong. The "main army" of Nostr Ares never had the intention of crossing the border.

The people of Nostr Ares lived and died by strength. It was truly "survival of the fittest". Therefore, they respected the strong, but would never yield to them. They knew from experience that the Empire was strong. This "invasion" was more or less a taunt at the Empire, a message that stated, "we aren't afraid of you". Of course, if they judged that victory was possible, they wouldn't hesitate to take some land and resources for themselves.

Therefore, this army of five-thousand was the full force. The larger army was waiting at the border in case of a counter-attack.

Ajax clicked his tongue at the orders he was given. The current king was a wimp that pretended to be strong. This half-assed policy is a reflection of that.

"Guess we're retreating huh?" Ajax said to Thera. He was met with silence, which Ajax found unnatural considering how stupidly cautious Thera had been. He turned his gaze to her and noticed how she was deep in thought. But he taunted her anyways.

"So scared that you forgot how to speak is it?"

"No. It's just that I find it odd how they have not attacked us yet." She responded nonchalantly.

With such overwhelming numbers, why didn't the enemy just march at them? Why were they playing it so defensively? With three times their numbers and possibly multiple legendary weapons, what could explain their passive behavior?

Thera herself has confirmed that the enemy scouts have spotted their presence. Also, for the Empire to transport an army of twenty to thirty thousand men would mean that they knew of the invasion long before Thera led her army across the border. There's no way they didn't know of their numbers if that's the case.

So why weren't they doing anything?

"The enemy camp seems hastily built." Thera commented. The leader of the scout tilted his head, but nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah… I guess for a camp of this size, the lack of watchtowers is odd. The walls themselves are simple and unrefined. A circular structure isn't optimal for organization of such a large army either." He analyzed. There were quite a lot of odd spots about the enemy camp if they thought about it. The north side was riddled with mines, but despite their hurried escape, the scout group did not encounter mines on the south side.

"Oh? Do you suspect they are trying to bluff us?" Ajax asked with a hint of excitement. Tactics and noticing minor details were not his strong suits. He was more of the "attack and see what happens" type. His orders heavily restricted his ability to do so, so given the chance to scratch his battle itch, he was more than willing to cooperate.

"It is a possibility. We should approach the enemy slowly over the next few days. If they do not respond, we attack. If they attack, we retreat. Considering our army sizes, it shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't get surrounded." Ajax grinned. He raised his sword and cheered.

"You heard the woman! Spread news of the plan. We will set up camp here and over the course of the next three days, we will march towards the enemy camp! Scouts, keep watch of the enemy base for any signs of detachment forces! If the enemy responds with similar numbers as us, we fight! If they have more, we run! Got that!?" The men behind him roared in affirmation and news of their plan spread through the army within minutes.

Neither army moved as the sky faded into darkness.

* * *

As the crescent moon crawled up the sky behind the spotted clouds, Ieyasu stepped into Sayo's tent. He had noticed that Sayo's lights were still on and wished that she would just get some rest already. Who knows how many nights she's been up already.

"Sayo? You awake?" He whispered as he stepped in. The tent was a small one. Since it was Sayo's tent, she had a small wooden table set up and a few pieces of papers and notes were littered over it. Her sleeping bag was on the ground. Based on its appearance, Ieyasu could tell that she hadn't touched it.

"Stop staring at those papers and go to sleep already." He said with a frown. Sayo pointed at him, more specifically, at his wounds. There were several wounds on his body, including the one on his neck, all of which were sustained during the battle.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Go back to the infirmary." Ieyasu grinned and rolled his shoulder as a demonstration of his health.

"A few scratches like these aren't nearly enough to keep me down!" Sayo sighed. A look of guilt and regret appeared on her face. The look that ruined her good looks caused Ieyasu's smile to disappear. He walked over to her and laid a hand on the tightened fist that was scrunching up a piece of parchment. "Stop it with that look. We didn't have the manpower to spare, nor would it have been as effective."

He was referring to the four comrades they lost in the ambush. They were regular soldiers that served under Ieyasu. Sayo had sent them to attack the scouts, not expecting the violent and almost suicidal counter-attack the enemy retaliated with. Under a similar ambush, any other group would've fallen into chaos or prioritized escape.

"I underestimated them… Their culture is more violent and dangerous than I suspected." Sayo lamented. Ieyasu grimaced.

"Fighting them was a truly scary experience. They were reckless, and that recklessness made them more dangerous than anyone I've ever fought." The multiple injuries on his body were a testament to their prowess. Ieyasu shook his head to clear his thoughts, that's not why he was here.

"What are you doing so late at night?" He asked. Sayo sighed again. She turned around and rested against the wooden table.

"Thinking about our next step. The enemy has been inching closer to us over the course of the day." Sayo explained, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards. She felt exhausted and her head was muddy from thinking all day. Ieyasu tilted his head. Sayo either predicted his confusion or understood his silence. Either way, she explained further.

"They're calling our bluff. If they get closer and we still don't attack, then they would know we're only faking the size of our army." Ieyasu's eyes widened and he jumped up.

"B-but our execution was flawless! We even let a few scouts go so that they'd report the existence of a second camp!" Ieyasu protested. Sayo shook her head.

"No. This plan was never a clean one to begin with." Sayo's army only had a few days to create a makeshift fortress. In order to complete it, the walls were shoddy and simple and only the western and southern walls were constructed. Sayo planted mines in the north to cover up the large hole in the wall so that the enemy wouldn't notice and baited the scouts south. The second "camp" was nothing but a wall in the middle of nowhere. It was a rushed and rather poorly executed plan. Sayo was betting on the oversight of the enemy. She chuckled to herself tiredly.

"I had hoped they wouldn't think too deeply about it. Even if they didn't retreat immediately, I had hoped they would just stay still and not approach us. If that was the case, then I would have a few more days to finish preparing for the second part of the plan. But at this rate…" She crumpled up the parchment she held under her hand and tossed it into the bowl where a makeshift candle was made out of string and lantern oil. The paper lit up and burned down in a blink of an eye.

Ieyasu could sense the exhaustion wafting off of his childhood friend. He slowly leaned over and embraced her. Sayo's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. Ieyasu chuckled and his grip tightened.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do." He responded. Sayo sighed and closed her eyes. She sunk into Ieyasu's arms and rested there. "Sorry… I wish I could be of more help. But I can only think one step at a time. I'm afraid I'll only ruin your plan." Sayo smiled and looked up at him. Their eyes met, but was quickly broken when Sayo extended her hand and flicked Ieyasu in the forehead without holding back. His head flung back and he fell onto his butt. Sayo brought her hands to her hips and spoke in a lecturing tone.

"Stop it with your self-deprecating. I've heard enough of that. I much prefer your loudmouthed, useless, random spouting nonsense. It gives me energy. How am I supposed to know what not to do without you telling me?" Ieyasu froze, looking up at her.

The past week had to be the most helpless Ieyasu had ever felt in his life. Watching his childhood friend slowly deteriorate under stress ignited the flames of anxiety and doubt inside him. He couldn't do anything to help her. He had no insight to speak of, no wisdom to share. All he was good at was fighting. Even then, he couldn't even beat 15 enemy scouts without almost dying multiple times. What was he good for?

Sayo didn't need him. That thought, that fear, was wiped away in a single sentence. A wide smile emerged onto his face and Sayo nodded.

"That's more like it. Now give me an idea." Ieyasu hopped up and punched his fists together. He grinned savagely, a look that made Sayo's heart rate increase.

"If they want to fight, let's give them a fight!" Sayo giggled and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Two days crawled by at a snail's pace as the army of Nostr Ares slowly approached the low walls of the Empire's camp. The distance between the army and the wall was less than a quarter-mile. Yet even at this distance, the Empire hadn't responded. In fact, the patrols that were present in earlier reports were no longer present.

"Hah! Did they abandon their camp after realizing we didn't fall for their bluff?!" Ajax laughed on his horse. The men around him also couldn't hold back their chuckle as they enjoyed the intoxicating feeling of superiority. The army of the Empire that had to audacity to call themselves the greatest country on the continent, running with their tails between their legs. What a riot!

To the side, Thera frowned. If the enemy was desperate enough to force a bluff of this scale, it's highly unlikely they'll just retreat without setting some sort of trap. Yet she held her tongue. _Suffering a loss here isn't an undesirable outcome…_ She hid those thoughts behind her emotionless mask.

"Let's go see if they left anything behind. Follow me! Charge!" Ajax yelled as he raised his sword. His foot struck his horse and he charged towards the walls of the Empire's camp. Hundreds of enthusiastic soldiers chased after him by foot. Thera, however, didn't follow. She reigned in her horse and directed her gaze north.

"Hmph, stupid bastard."

The forward division of the Nostr Ares army, numbering 1000 men, collided like a wave of muscles against the walls of the Empire's camp. The hastily raised walls, without even a proper foundation, toppled like dominoes. They were met with no resistance, only an empty lot half surrounded by flimsy walls. The complete lack of objects made one wonder if there was anyone there in the first place.

Once the joy of knowing the enemy ran faded, Ajax was left with a sense of deep disappointment.

"Tch, 'strongest in the world' my ass." He spat saliva on the nearby wall and smashed it to splinters with his sword.

Realizing the complete lack of enemies, the tension of the army quickly dropped and an odd silence descended upon them. A silence born of disappointment, a lack of words for how pathetic their enemy was.

The silence was broken by the sound of steel against steel. Ajax's ears twitched and he turned his horse around to face the direction the sound was coming from.

"What's happening back there?" Ajax questioned the nearest soldier. Did the soldiers start a riot because of the disappointment? For some hot-blooded youngsters, this was an actual possibility. His men began murmuring when finally, minutes later, a message spread through the army and reached Ajax's ears.

"Enemy assault! Our left wing is under attack from the north! The enemies number four thousand! Commander Thera is currently leading our retaliation against them!" Ajax growled as heat rushed to his head. His vision dyed red.

"That bitch! She's trying to steal the spotlight!" He raised his sword and his voice.

"Break through the walls! Rush to the front lines! First come, first serve!" The men cheered and began rushing north, crashing through and trampling down the flimsy walls. It wasn't an orderly march, is was a rabid rush towards their prey.

Ajax was about to charge when he heard a whistle coming from behind him. Following immediately after, the earth trembled under the sound of a thousand voices collectively roaring a battle cry. Ajax and the soldiers in his vicinity spun around to see soldiers wearing Imperial uniforms charge out from seemingly nowhere. The walls south of the camp crashed to the ground, adding to the chaos as thousands trampled them underfoot and rushed at Ajax.

"An ambush!? Those cunning bastards!" Ajax raised his voice to command his army, but his voice was easily beaten out by the combined yells of a thousand men and women.

The Imperials rushed into the Nostr Areans, like a pack of wolves pouncing on a herd of deer. The Nostr Ares army, overtaken by confusion from the complete surprise attack, combined with the lack of communication, fell into disarray. Ajax gritted his teeth as he yelled at the top of his lungs, attempting to bring order back into his division, but to no avail.

As he opened his mouth to yell once more, a figure leaped out from the crowd of enemies and descended upon Ajax, spear in hand. Ajax's eyes widened at the pitch-black spear before a savage grin erupted onto his face. He watched as the black spear extended at astonishing speeds, approaching his chest.

"RAH!" With a battle cry that sent trembles through the air, he swung his broadsword against the oncoming spear and the jet black spearhead snapped in half like a piece of lumber. The spearhead that was detached from the rest of the body reverted to a liquid form and splattered on the ground, slowly dissipating into black dust, lost in the wind.

Ieyasu's eyes widened as he witnessed Noire broken by pure brute force for the first time. He landed on the ground in front of the Ajax's horse and lunged his spear at the steed's throat. Ajax grunted and rolled off his horse as it reared its head and collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. The black sludge of Noire coated the body of the horse and its corpse disappeared from the battlefield.

Ajax watched this process in mad excitement.

"Haha! So you are the wielder of the Empire's infamous Teigu!" He rushed at Ieyasu with the force of a raging bull and twice the pressure. He swung his broadsword overhead and brought it down at Ieyasu, who knew that attacking the man's open chest would only sentence himself to death, brought up his spear and blocked the attack with its shaft.

He immediately regretted his decision as Noire cracked under the pressure and the soil sunk in under him. He gritted his teeth as he put all his concentration into his arms and his counterattack. Noire slithered from his spear to the broadsword in Ajax's hands, who's leg shot out towards Ieyasu's chin with enough force to shatter it. Ieyasu, locked in a kneeling position and couldn't move or dodge, smiled a strained smile.

Ajax couldn't hide his surprise as pain shot up his legs as if he had just kicked a steel wall. He caught a brief glimpse of what appeared to be a wall of light between his foot and his enemy's chin before his consciousness was sent flying along with his body by a brutal kick to the head. He brought his consciousness back with pure willpower before rolling to a stop, landing on his knees. In his place stood a young girl in the Empire's military uniform. What stood out was the pair of gauntlets with eye-catching half shield attached to the back of the forearm.

Ajax's eyes refocused and with a savage grin, he taunted.

"Haha! What an honor! Two Teigu wielders at once?! Hahaha!" He yelled with crazed joy. Sayo frowned.

"Ieyasu, don't drop your guard! He's the commander here, we need to deal with him before the army recovers from confusion." Ieyasu picked himself up and shook the numbness from his arms and loosely held his spear in his battle stance.

"Roger!" The ground burst beneath his feet as he rushed Ajax, closing the distance of a dozen meters in a blink of the eye.

Ajax roared and he swung his sword, only for it to stop when it struck a light shield only inches from its starting position. His eyes angrily met Sayo's cold, brown eyes before his attention returned to the spear that approached his face. He dropped released his grip on the hand and reached up to grasp the spear tip, with a defiant roar, he conquered the burning pain in his hands and threw the spear to the side.

The spear flew out of Ieyasu's hand and Ajax felt the familiar joy of victory, when Ieyasu's hand, coated in black, pierced through his heart. He gurgled on his own blood before his vision faded to black and his body went limp. Ieyasu tore his hand out and Noire consumed Ajax's body before wrapping around his leg and winding up his body.

He reached down and lifted Ajax's sword, heaving it up into the air.

"THE COMMANDER OF THE INVADER'S ARMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" The air was filled with cries from both sides. The Imperials cheered in victory and the Nostr Areans roared in anger. The air rumbled and there was no semblance of order.

With a single slash, silence returned.

Blood trickled down Ieyasu's forehead and he slid back to Sayo's side. Ajax's broadsword, a steel blade over an inch in thickness, was split cleanly across its diameter. Ieyasu dropped the hilt and what little steel was still attached to it before returning his gaze to the women who brought silence back with a single slash.

The ear-piercing sound of steel being slice apart rang through both armies, forcing shouts back down people's throats. The woman stood up, her long red hair settling down behind her, flowing in the wind. Ieyasu felt his arm tremble and cold sweat roll down his back.

"Sayo… That woman is bad news…" He whispered to his companion. Sayo nodded, a grimace on her face.

"Yeah. Even with that eye-catching hair color, I didn't even notice her approaching from the front." Sayo clenched and unclenched her hand, regretting how she couldn't react fast enough to protect Ieyasu. Ignoring them, Thera's voice rang through the air.

"How pathetic. People of Nostr Ares. Are you battle-honed warriors? Or a band of barbarians?" Her voice was not loud, yet it commanded everyone's attention. The warriors of Nostr Ares couldn't even raise their voices in protest. Her voice forced them to lower their heads and reflect. "I do not demand discipline! Discipline only serves to dull your nature! But I will not tolerate this disappointing display of disorder!" She raised her voice and instantly, the soldiers of Nostr Ares stood at attention.

"What is your response!?" Her response was the unified roar of eight hundred men.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sayo bit her tongue as she looked around. Not only her, but her army of one thousand just stood still and watched as the enemy regained their order and morale. Yet no one dared raise their voice, the natural charisma radiating off the women shut each and every one of them up. Sayo was surprised that none of her soldiers replied to the woman's rally.

"Imperials! Retreat! Retreat!" Sayo yelled. There was no time to think, at this rate, even with greater numbers, they might not be able to come out on top.

"Ieyasu, we're-" She turned to her companion only to find a glistening sword approaching her face. A pitch-black spear intercepted the blow and flung the sword away. Ieyasu swung his fist at the woman's abdomen, only for her to dodge with a refined twirl, using her momentum to swing her sword at Sayo's neck. When the light of Bkulians blocked her swing from reaching Sayo's neck, she took a few light hops back and settled into a stance with her right shoulder forward and her sword pointing at the ground.

"Thera. Commander of Nostr Ares Army." She announced. Ieyasu stood back up and wiped the blood off of his forehead. He settled into his own stance, doing his best to suppress the weakness in his arms. With a grin, he replied.

"Ieyasu. Commander of the Imperial Army." He responded. Thera nodded in acknowledgment.

"Surrender now. We warriors of Nostr Ares are not barbarians. We will not take the lives of anyone who surrenders." She declared. Ieyasu scoffed and glared at Thera. His grip on his spear increased in strength as angered rushed into his head.

"What a load of bullshit coming from a band of barbarous invaders." He replied angrily. Thera's grip on her sword tightened slightly and her eyes narrowed. Ieyasu felt shivers run down his spine as a wave of killing intent washed over him. _Kuh, this feeling… I haven't felt this helpless since fighting Tatsumi…_ He hated it so much.

"Ieyasu! We're looking for a way out!" Sayo reminded him when suddenly, confused screamed erupted from the left-wing of her army. Sayo turned her attention there and her eyes widened. The sound of battle rang from the southside. Did the Nostr Areans wrap around the south? Without their commanders, who gave them the orders?

"What's going on!? Who are they fighting?!" As if to reply to her panicked inquiry, a messenger pushed through the crowd and saluted hurriedly.

"Lieutenant Sayo! An army of three thousand has attacked us from the south! It's the rebels!" Dread washed over Sayo as strength left her knees, but she desperately held herself from collapsing.

"Rebels!? How did they know about this battle?!" The messenger, clearly distressed, couldn't respond, only opening and closing his mouth. Sayo's heartrate rapidly increased as panic overtook her. Her breathing quickened as her mind began racing. What should she do?! How can she save Ieyasu and salvage victory?! How can she-

"SAYO!" Her companions shout and a pair of hands that grasped her shoulders broke her from her panic attack. Her vision focused on Ieyasu's chocolate brown eyes. "Sayo, lead the army and retreat from here immediately." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream at him. But he interrupted her before she could even try.

"SAYO!" Her body froze and she lost her voice, having heard the genuine anger, frustration, and desperation in Ieyasu's voice. She then saw his smile. His sad, pleading smile.

"Please… save Teacher's legacy. After that... come save me, okay?" He whispered before flashing her his signature grin. The grin that caused Sayo's heart to race in a different way. She lowered her head.

"That's… not fair…" She wiped her eyes which felt like dams on the verge of collapse before glaring at him. Her eyes were angry, yet determined.

"If you die, I'll kill you." Ieyasu laughed. He straightened his posture and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." She paused for a moment, before leaning forward, firmly planting her lips on his right cheek. Ieyasu froze. Without giving him any time to respond, she turned around and ran, shouting orders and commands, returning order to the chaos that enveloped her army. His army.

Ieyasu stood frozen for what seemed like hours before his right hand hesitantly reached up and gingerly touched his right cheek. A wide smile planted itself on his face before he turned around, returning his attention to the enemy commander. Oddly enough, she hadn't moved, nor had the Nostr Ares army moved. They were all waiting for her command.

"You done with your farewells?" Thera asked. Ieyasu nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting." Thera nodded.

"Your bravery is well-deserving of respect of this level. As I said, we are not barbarians." Ieyasu paused, before a small smile appeared on his lips. It would appear he was too quick to judge the enemy. This woman was an opponent deserving of his respect. Ieyasu gripped his spear tightly before dropping into a battle stance.

"Then will you humor me before I cash in on that surrender ticket?" Thera smiled, the tip of her sword flicking upwards, pointing towards the sky at an angle. Her smile was deep and her eyes held gratitude.

" _Gladly_ "

The sound of the duel dissipated as the Imperial army withdrew from the area. A different army approached Thera as the sound of battle faded. Large red flags that displayed the symbol of the Revolutionary Army swayed in the air, carried by the soldiers that approached the army of Nostr Ares. They marched with order and confidence, but without hostility.

They stopped around 100 meters from Thera, who stood over the fainted body of Ieyasu, with his arms tied behind his back with a thick, sturdy rope. He sported multiple cuts and scratches, none of which were particularly significant. Thera, on the other hand, was spotless.

The woman leading the Revolutionary Army hopped off her horse and stepped forward. She did not lack defining features, from her white, spiky hair to the eyepatch that covered her right eye, to her prosthetic right arm. She gave off an air of authority and Thera immediately identified her as an important figure.

Behind her, a large, broad figure dressed in full body armor, including a helmet, stood a few paces behind her. Thera narrowed her eyes. Were they that confident that even should Thera try anything, they'd be able to reach the woman in time? Before she could further assess their strength, the woman raised her voice.

"My name is Najenda! General of the Revolutionary Army. I would like to speak to the commander of the Nostr Ares army!" Thera contemplated for a moment before sheathing her sword and stepping forward.

"I am Thera, the commander of the army! What business does the Revolutionary Army have with us?!" She questioned. Najenda smiled and nodded. She raised her prosthetic right hand and responded.

"We, the Revolutionary Army, aiming to overthrow the corrupt and rotten Imperial government, would like to extend a hand of friendship towards the country of Nostr Ares!"

Silence reigned in the area. Thera's eyes widened and she froze still. The declaration sunk in, and with it, brought a ray of light that relit a dimming fire that burned in Thera's chest. A small smile appeared on Thera's face.

"I'd like to hear more."

* * *

A new chapter in history began on that day.

Sayo knelt before the young Emperor. To his side stood the ever-present Prime Minister. The Prime Minister was the one who spoke up.

"Lieutenant Sayo, why have you returned? Your orders were to stall the enemy at the border until we mobilize a larger army, were they not?" Honest asked with fake intrigue which couldn't cover up his malice. Sayo lowered her head.

"My apologies. Our army was on the verge of victory against the invaders when a rebel army of three thousand emerged from the forest of Ancients and attacked. I ordered a retreat immediately, but we still sustained a loss of five hundred men. I handed off command to my subordinate and rushed back to the Capital." Honest plucked at his mustache and raised an eyebrow. His straight back straightened more and he looked down upon Sayo.

"And why couldn't you have sent a messenger in your stead? Instead opting to _disobey your orders and leave your post_?" Sayo swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling the temperature of the room drop by several degrees.

"I-I have come back to request for help in the rescuing of my superior, General Ieyasu! He had been captured by the Nostr Ares army during the battle and-" Sayo started appealing desperately, but Prime Minister Honest interrupted her with one word.

"Why?" Sayo's eyes widened and she looked up in shock. Her eyes met with the cold, disgusting eyes of the Prime Minister. His condescending, merciless voice echoed throughout the royal audience hall.

"What benefit is there in rescuing a failed General? Being captured by the enemy is the most disgraceful outcome for a noble General of the Empire. What merit is there to invest resources to rescue someone like that?"

Sayo's body felt cold, the only thing she could feel was the feeling of hopelessness crawling up her spine. She didn't have the strength to feel anger. The Prime Minister's words were like cold river water, washing away her thoughts and her emotions. The cold atmosphere suddenly dissipated.

"Now then, how shall we punish you? You abandoned your post and even wasted his majesty's precious time like this. What do you think, your majesty?" He asked cheerfully to the child sitting on the throne. The child Emperor, clueless and naive, exaggeratedly nodded his head in a wise manner.

"Umu, I believe abandoning one's post is equivalent to treachery. You are hereby sentenced to death. Thank you for your service, Lieutenant Sayo." Two claps echoed through the chamber and the gates swung wide open. She felt her frozen body being dragged out of the room and marched through the halls.

The world around her lost color and time slowed down to a crawling pace. Her expression was frozen in a state of despair.

At some point, she had been thrown into a prison somewhere. Her body laid sprawled on the cold, stone ground, unmoving. Her mind had almost completely stopped. Her body moved subconsciously, crawling towards a nearby wall. She pulled knees to her chest and ceased all movement.

A single thought repeated itself inside her head, over and over and over and over and over.

 _Ah… This was all a mistake… Sorry… Tatsumi..._

The Empire was corrupt. If only she had listened.

* * *

 **After six, whole, bloody months. I'm back!**

 **I would like to apologize for this hiatus. I had been waiting for my interest to renew like I knew it would eventually. It took longer than I wanted it, but honestly, quicker than I thought.**

 **Sadly, I can't promise a consistent or fast upload schedule. University is eating up most of my time and I rarely find the time and energy to write.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for being patient and supporting this hiatus. I hope you'll continue to support this story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BzS**


End file.
